ASL Sisters
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: Summary: As daughters of the Richest man in the world, Gol D. Andrea, Gol D. Sabrina and Gol D. Luffia struggles to keep their identities hidden from the world. Grand Line Celebrity life with paparazzi constantly on their tails. Will they be able to keep it hidden? Find out their struggles in their lives – family, friendship and love. !FemAce, !FemSabo, !FemLuffy
1. Chapter 1 - ASL Sisters

Chapter 1 – ASL Sisters

 **Summary: As daughters of the Richest man in the world, Gol D. Andrea, Gol D. Sabrina and Gol D. Luffia struggles to keep their identities hidden from the world. Grandline Celebrity life with paparazzi fiasco. Will they be able to keep it hidden? Find out their struggles in their lives – family, friendship and love.**

 **AN:**

 **OKAY… I HAVE THIS IDEA FOR SOME TIME NOW BUT I CAN'T PUT IT IN WORDS BECAUSE I AM BUSY WITH** ** _Twisted Fates._** **THEN, I WANT SOMETHING MODERN. NO DEVIL FRUITS WHATSOEVER IN HERE. AS YOU CAN NOTICE IN THE SUMMARY, I MADE THEM FEMALES HERE, JUST SO I CAN HAVE A CHANGE IN SCENERY… ENJOY!**

 **Gol D. Andrea ('** ** _Ann_** **') – 25 years old**

 **Gol D. Sabrina ('** ** _Sab_** **') – 25 years old**

 **Gol D. Luffia ('** ** _Lu/Luffy_** **') – 22 years old**

 _Newscaster 1: BREAKING NEWS, GRANLINERS! IT'S BEEN A GOOD DAY TODAY AND WE NOW HAVE A SPECIAL SCOPE IN REGARDS WITH GOL D. ROGER, RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD._

 _RECENTLY, IT IS BEEN REPORTED THAT HE IS SPREADING A NEWLY LINE OF BUSINESS, IT IS NOT YET IDENTIFIED WHICH LINE OF BUSINESS IT IS, BUT WE CAN EXPECT IT WILL BE BIG JUST LIKE HIS OTHER BUSINESSES._

 _THERE IS STILL NO CONFIRMATION FROM MR. ROGER. EVEN HIS WIFE, FORMER BEAUTY QUEEN AND MODEL, GOL D. ROUGE._

 _Newscaster 2: WE ARE HOPING THAT THEY WOULD GIVE US DETAILS IN REGARDS WITH THIS MATTER. AND SPEAKING OF DETAILS, WE ALSO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT THEIR FAMILY. THEY HAVE BEEN KEEPING THEIR PRIVACY UP TO THIS POINT. THE PUBLIC ESPECIALLY FROM THE SOCIAL MEDIA HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK THE COUPLE ABOUT THEIR HEIRS OR HEIRESSES IN THAT MATTER._

 _Newscaster 1: THAT'S RIGHT, PARTNER. EVEN I AM CURIOUS ABOUT THEIR HEIRS AND THEIR FAMILY. STILL, PAPARAZZI AND THE MEDIA CAN'T GET A HOLD OF SUCH INFORMATION, WITH THE TIGHT SECURITY IN THEIR PALACE. I WISH I COULD VISIT THE RAFTEL PALACE._

 _Newscaster 2: I WOULDN'T HOPE THAT IF I WERE YOU._

"Wow, they are already rich and they want to be richer?" The black haired woman looked at the man who utter those words. She can't help but stare at the man from head to toe. He looks like a little well off, if someone would base it on the clothes he is wearing. She guess that he's about mid-thirties. He has that smug look on his face.

"Hmp, I bet those people don't even eat food if their wares are not made of gold. God D. Gold!" And they burst on laughing.

The black haired woman with a freckles on her face just silently snorted at the rowdy men inside the resto-bar. The club is for middle class people. The food and drinks are not exactly expensive, even those people with an average salary can afford it.

"Just let them go. They don't know what they are talking, Ann." The blond woman with a long a wavy hair like the woman named Ann spoke. They have the same stature but their hair and their face structure is slightly different. Ann's hair is dark brown while the other is blonde. The blond has a blue eyes, while Ann has a dark one.

"Yes, but they are talking nonsense. What do they know anyway, Sab?"

"Just eat your food, sis. You don't want me to eat that do you?" As if on cue, Ann dig on her food as if it is her last day on this world. Sab just smiled and dig on her food as well. They don't have the usual grace of the other women inside that restaurant/bar, which let them earned dirty looks from people around.

They don't wear sexy clothing other wore. Sab wore a black trousers paired with blue polo shirt and a coat. It is more of a corporate attire. Well, she just came from her work and she went straight here in this resto-bar.

Ann is no better. She only wear a skinny jeans paired with black sleeveless blouse. Usually she would only wear a tee-shirt but Sab convinced her otherwise.

They continued their food until a certain someone took the initiative to take some of the food in the women's plate. Normal people would have been surprised or mad even, but this is a natural occurrence to them as the food robber in their little sister, Luffia.

If someone would ask them if they are really sisters, they would say yes, with no doubt. Each of them might look a little different but the resemblance especially when it comes to personality is a dead giveaway that they are siblings. Ann and Sab are un-identical twins. Ann was born a few minutes before Sab. From the eyes to their hair, they look nothing alike, but their lips, some of their personality, anyine could say they really are twins.

The twins were born 3 years before the youngest, Luffia. They usually call her Lu or Luffy as she prefer it. She have a black hair like Ann's, except for the freckles. Luffia don't have freckles. She's an inch shorter than the twins. The twins stood tall at 5'8 while Luffia is almost 5'7. She have a big owlish black eyes which is her biggest asset aside from her big grin.

"Lu, stop stealing and sit down." Sab reprimanded and she just grinned at them but otherwise followed.

"Shishishi. Ok!" She is so enthusiastic about everything. She rarely exhausts at all and her appetite is twice as large as either of them.

"I'm hungry! Can I order more?" The twins just sighed. There is no stopping Luffia when it comes to food and just fondly smile at their little sister.

"How's business Lu?" Ann askes the youngest. Despite her appearance – a very cute but gorgeous woman that looked like a teenager – she is already a businesswoman. Her own building, the Thousand Sunny Building is the main office for her business. She is interested in ships and vehicles. Aside from that, she is also into weaponry and technologies. She might look like an idiot (well, she kind of is), but she is one hell of a businesswoman. Blazing the business world at the age of 17 and after almost 5 years, they now have a very stable foundation.

"Well, Doflamingo is giving me threats about the medicines that we want to produce because it is cheaper. Hmm, I decided to bring them down!" She enthusiastically said and then diverted her attention to her food which seems to be far more important to her.

The twins sweat dropped. In business, getting enemies is natural but **always** picking a fight to those who have higher nearing than you, well, that is **not** natural at all and Luffia is a master of picking fights. She rose to her position doing so, but still, as elder sisters, they have to warned her.

"That's got to be dangerous, Lu. Just be careful." Sab reminded her.

"Uhmm-hmm!" The blond woman did not know if that was an agreement or just to shove the topic off. Anyway, at least, she told her.

"How's the hospital now, Sab? Getting acquainted to the doctors?" Ann asked the blond. The question seems to be taking Luffia's interest, well not wholly, but partially because she is still eating while looking at Sab for response.

Sab is a doctor in training in a huge hospital in Grand Line. It would only take months before she would be a full pledged doctor. She specializes in psychology.

"W-well, it is fine! Everything is fine there! I am having a great time!" She grinned and the two dark haired women just stared at her like they are debating if there was something behind the lines.

"Really?" It was Luffia that spoke first.

"Of course! I am having such a great time!" No one said any more word because Sab just changed the hot seat to Ann.

"How about you? When's the next contest?"

"Oh, that would be next week. I am in charge of fixing the sports care that Thatch would be using." Ann is a car mechanic, mostly a freelance and she specializes in sports car that are used in racing contests. It is been her dream to fix and modify sports car for famous car racing drivers, and now she got Thatch, the 4th Division Driver of the Whitebeard Group.

"That's amazing! Congratulations! We know you can do it." Sab sincerely said and she is happy that her twin sister got what she wanted. They all are enjoying this life. A free life, away from the scrutinizing eyes of people. They just hope they can have this for long…

 **AN:**

 **THERE! I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Andrea

Chapter 2 – Meet Andrea

Engines running and people are busy checking every detail of the car they are modifying for the contest next week. She had mentioned it to her sisters and they are proud of her. They even asked for details and she is very enthusiastic in telling them.

This is one of the biggest job she got. She is more of a freelance because it is a hassle to apply for a regular position in the companies that sponsors car racing or have their own lines. Working under someone is not really a problem for her, the problem is the background checking. She does not want anyone to pry her background because they might get something that would cause a haywire in her life as well her sisters'. She would not want that, thank you very much.

Despite being a woman, she did everything she could to be accepted in this line of work where men usually rules. For her, that is not important. She will do whatever she wanted and no one can stop her.

She first started this when she was only 12. She would ask her dad if she could check his car and all and his and is cool of letting her. After graduating in High School, she took a Mechanical Engineering in the New World University and after that, she took freelance jobs.

At first, it was so hard to get a job because one look from the employer, they would criticize her because she is a woman and usually, this type of job is for men. Well, she proved them all wrong. She started from the rookie racers who don't have enough budget to hire a full pledge mechanic for their cars, and she did.

Soon, after a year of doing jobs that pay low, she began to have offers from big time racers and their sponsors, and there she is.

Whitebeard is the next richest person in the world next to Gol D. Roger. They are sort of rivals when it comes to influence. Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" has as much influence as Roger has. People in the industry are always talking about them.

Now, she was hired to be one of the mechanics for the race and she is super excited. A few weeks ago, Squardo, one of the team hired her and she said yes. Thatch is one of the famous car racers in this generation. She did not have the chance to really meet him and talk to him because she is busy with the modification plus he seems to be busy. Squardo is mostly talking to him.

"Doing good?" A voice from behind Ann made her stop the notes she was taking. She looked up and she was met with Squardo. His face looks scary but he is a responsible man and she appreciated it that he is not sexist.

"Oh, certainly sir. I am almost done with the checking. The engine is in top shape and the inner parts seems to be doing pretty well."

"Good. But I am talking about you. I hope you are not uncomfortable here. The people here are nice. You can mingle once in a while." She smiled at the man. Despite the appearance, he seems thoughtful. Not in a perverted way, but in a friendly way.

"Of course sir. Oh, I just wanted to ask if the test run would be today?" The race is next week and they need to start doing test runs for the vehicle so that they may adjust it. They did a test run once, but it was her off so she did not saw it. She prefer to see it up close to examine the situation more.

"Ah, yes. Thatch should be here any minute now." And as if on cue, someone really arrived at the hangar. But not that cool type of arrival. It is anything but cool because the racer – Thatch is being dragged by the ear of a very gorgeous woman.

"Ah-oww! Izou, honey, you are tearing my ear off!" The red haired man with a weird hairstyle complained to the woman named Izou.

"And, here he arrives." Squardo muttered with amusement and even Ann smiled at the scene. Car Racers look cool on TV, but not this one in front of her.

She have seen him on TV before and in magazines. He looked kind of cool on TV, but not in personal since his ear is now the same color as his hair.

As Ann looked at the woman who dared to drag one of the famous car racers in the world by his ear, she realized that this Izou is a celebrity. She is a well-known stylist and a businesswoman. If she is not mistaken, she is also working under Whitebeard.

"You are slacking off and that is no excuse! Now, go to work! Don't even think that I forgot about that flirting the other day!" She shouted at Thatch before letting go of his poor ear.

"You know I can't just leave a poor lady out there! I just have to help her!"

"Uh-huh… And you let her kiss you."

"She's just showing gratitude. Come on! You know I am not going to replace you with just anyone!"

The scene is really amusing. It reminds Ann of her parents. Her mom is usually mad about women flaunting themselves at his dad's feet. They would have the usual bickering then her dad would say sorry and all.

"That is one of the reasons why I don't want him to know that a woman is working in a hangar." Squardo told Ann and she snapped her head in his direction. Obviously, watching the bickering of the couple. Some of the crew are also gazing once in a while.

"He would complain?"

"No. He would have objected because ladies are not supposed to work a barbarian's job. You know, those gentlemen bullshit." Ann was surprised he cussed in front of a woman, but she did not mind. She and her sisters cuss too.

"Sounds like someone I know." She muttered but it is loud enough for Squardo to hear.

"Really?"

"Yep. A friend of my sister's." He did not respond to that as Izou had walked to their direction followed by Thatch. Ann now knew that he is tall. About 6 flat or something. Izou's grace almost intimidated her because of her appearance.

She wore a hangar overall, with grease everywhere, and she has sweat. She probably smell bad now which made her think if she should wait for the couple to arrive at their direction or just run to the nearest bathroom to take a quick shower to look presentable.

Unfortunately, her time is up because Izou is now in front of them as well as Thatch.

"Bickering as usual?" Squardo is the first one to greet them.

"Oh, you know him. He's an idiot. I am starting to think that I am one since I chose to date him." Izou responded.

"Hey!" Thatch complained and pouted to his girlfriend who just snorted at her boyfriend. They really are an odd couple and Ann can't help but snicker a little. They are odd but she thinks it is sweet.

The bad side of snickering is that Izou and Thatch took notice of her which made her feel nervous.

"And who might you be? You looked rather familiar." Izou asked Ann and for a second, Ann thought that her identity has been found out. That would be bad but she considered her situation. It is unlikely that Izou knew who she really is because only a hefty of people knew about her.

"Ah, I am Andrea but you can call me Ann. I am your new mechanic for next week's race." Shocked expression and a very fascinated one came to Ann's view.

"No freaking way! You are the rumored genius girl mechanic!" Thatch beamed like it was really unbelievable. Well, there are not many woman mechanics around in this industry aside from her.

"Genius? Uh, I wouldn't call myself genius." She don't like attention that much. It is not that she is shy, she just don't want people admiring her too much. Of course it is appreciated and she is thankful for their praises.

"Is that right? That is incredible. You wouldn't see any woman doing man's job with an accuracy. Aside from that, you're beautiful. Forgive me for my comment but, I think you would look great doing other job aside from this."

The comment would have made Ann argue and make her point but she can feel that Izou has no ill will in her words and she liked her forwardness. Reminds her of her youngest sister.

"Well, let's just say that I am happy with this job than any others." She politely replied and Izou grinned at her.

"Hmm, I like you. You gut guts. I think we would become good friends. I am Izou McLean. Nice to meet you, Ann." Izou offered her hands but Ann looked at her hands and it is dirty. She don't want to dirty Izou's hands.

"Nice to meet you, but let's not shake hands. My hands are dirty." She thought that Izou would have agreed easily but instead, she rolled her eyes.

"I can just wash my hands later, duh…" And she took her hand and shook it which surprised Ann. Not all socialites in this world would do that especially to her dirty hands.

"Okay…" And she smiled to her.

The day went on and the test run was a success. The team just have to modify a little detail and they are all good to go. Izou stayed there. She talked to Ann with vigor and Ann immediately like her as a friend. She don't get that many friends who wouldn't look at her status.

Izou is pretty friendly and straightforward and she liked that. Thatch joined in the conversation.

"You're so funny, Thatch. By the way, why do you style your hair like that?"

"What? Of course to look cool! My hairstyle is awesome, don't you think?" Ann sweat dropped at his reply. She don't know what to say. She pretty don't want to tell him that it does not look cool. As she looked at Izou she had this look in her eyes that says: _He's so full of himself. Just ignore him._

"I tell him every single time that he should change that hairstyle, but no! He keep on telling me that it is his trademark!" Izou complained about her boyfriend's hairstyle. Considering that she is a stylist with so much grace that is to be expected.

"Oh, he got the trademark, alright since nobody is crazy enough to have that kind of hairstyle."

"Hey!" Thatch complained and the two girls laughed at him.

"Anyways, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you doing a freelance job? We've heard that you are good so getting a regular job should be easier."

 _Uh-oh…_ Ann doesn't like where this is going. She doesn't like to lie to people especially if they are good people like Thatch and Izou. Though, even if they are good people, as far as what she can see, she does not want to tell them the truth.

She can't just go and say: _I don't want that because companies might investigate my background and I am so screwed if they are to find out who I am!_

"Ah – I like it this way. I can make my own schedule and all." That is partly true. And goodness, they bought it.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, how old are you? When I saw you in the hangar, I thought you just got out of high school or something." The comment made Ann blush a little. People often mistook her for a teenager because her face does not speak her true age. Plus, her freckles make her look younger.

"Oh, I am already 25." The couple had this slightly shocked expressions.

"You're 25? Are you serious? I thought maybe you are 21 or 22!" Thatch exclaimed and Ann only laughed at him. She wanted to say that they should meet her youngest sister, Luffia. She is 22 yet she looked like 16 years old. And her twin sister – Sab who is just like her.

"I seriously envy you, Ann! I mean, gosh! When I was 25, I don't look like 21 or something!" Izou exclaimed and has that disappointed look but the glint of her eyes says that she is complimenting her.

"When you're 25? I thought we are of the same age." Ann is not lying because when she saw Izou, she thought they are of the same age.

Her comment made Thatch snorted and immediately, his girlfriend glared at him to shut up.

"I am 29, actually. And thanks for the comment there. I look like 25 years old. I like that."

"You're welcome. So you're age difference is a big? Because Thatch looks like 40 or something." Ann had a playful teasing and Izou got it. They both had a silent agreement of teasing Thatch which is effective.

"O-oi! I am just 30! I am only a year older than her!" And he pouted like a child which serves as an entertainment for the two of them.

The conversation went as far as inviting Ann to one of Thatch's restaurants. He found out that he is a chef and has franchise of restaurants around the Grand Line. She would love to go since it is free but she already have an appointment, if she could really call it an appointment.

"Anyways, you should stop by some time. I will give you a discount." Thatch had offered after she declined the first one.

"You will regret that for sure once you see how much I eat." After that, she bid goodbye. She left the building on her SUV. She made sure that no one is following her and took a detour towards the outskirts of the city.

Her destination is not just any ordinary destination. It is a place where security is tight and only a few can visit. Normally, a person would take the long high way to reach it, but as for Ann, she took a secret way to get to the back side of the place.

The place she is going to visit is the most famous palace in the world – The Raftel Palace – her home for years.

It took her 30 minutes before she could park her car to their wide garage that can house 20 cars. The garage consists of two limousine, a van, sports car that belong to her parents and some normal looking cars. She could see that Sab's car is already on the garage that mean that she is already inside.

She hurried and went straight to the dining area where she saw her parents and her twin sister. Good thing they did not start eating as her mother is still putting foods in the long table.

"Gol D. Andrea, what did I tell you about being punctual?" Her mother, Gol D. Rouge demanded. She took the seat next to Sab. They are seated in the left side of their father while their mother will be seated adjacent to them.

"Sorry, I forgot about time." She sheepishly answered and her father just grin at her.

"Don't worry about it, Annie." And he winked at her. She smiled because their father just got her back from her mom's scolding.

"Don't spoil her, Roger! I swear, these girls are too spoiled!" Then she went back to the kitchen to get more food. Behind her back, the three of them laughed. Then it dawned at her to ask about their youngest.

"Where's Lu?" She asked as she grabbed the leg of the nearby Roasted Chicken. Her dad started eating the steak in a second and proceeded to eat the other leg of the Roasted Chicken. Sab on the other hand is eating the Salmon.

Instead of answering, she pointed at the noise coming from the kitchen. The noise consist of a shouting blond mother.

"Gol D. Luffia! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to wait at the dinner table and we will all eat **together** at the **same time?!** " The three people at the dining table choked on the food they started to eat.

"But, Mom! I am hungry!" She demanded and Ann could already imagine her pouting face.

"You are always hungry! Now, let's eat at the table." That is the cue and the three who had the nerve to eat ahead before the time to reluctantly abandon or shoved the food in their mouth. But the least to say, it is too late as their blond mother took notice of it. She huffed in annoyance put her hands in each side of her hips and braced herself for the upcoming scolding.

"Gol D. Sabrina! I thought you could wait better than your father and sisters! Roger! You are the adult, you should be responsible! Andrea, don't think the evidence is not clear in your mouth!" As she rattle, she did not take notice as the youngest of the Gol D. Family started inhaling food. By the time she diverted her attention to the youngest, she is almost done with that bowl of meat.

Rouge did not say anything because it is too late.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with all of you?" She might sound disappointed but the tone in her voice says that she loves this family. "Fine! Eat all you want!" And the father and daughters inhaled the food in front of them.

Anyone would be horrified to see that the richest man in the world and his family eat like this. But they don't care. After all they are all alone in the palace. They can do whatever they wanted.

 **AN:**

 **NEXT IS SABRINA**

 **WHY SABRINA? WELL, I COULD NOT THINK OF ANY NAME THAT WILL SUIT SABO SO, I MAKE IT SABRINA SO HER NICKNAME WOULD BE SAB.**

 **ANYWAYS, I HAVE THREE CHOICES FOR SAB'S PARTNER IN THIS STORY.**

 **LAW, KIDD AND NAMUR.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet Sabrina

Chapter 3 – Meet Sabrina

 **AN: I AM SERIOUSLY ON THE ROLL!**

Having a hard time in schools? That is perfectly normal.

Crushes? Oh please, that is too cheesy in Sab's taste.

Riling up people to lose their nerves? Yes, definitely her point.

Hiding her identity from the world and faked her surname? Well, that is what she has been doing for the past 13 years of her life.

If anyone would ask her if that sucks, she would say that it has its ups and downs. Hiding your real identity from the world is good because the paparazzi would not bother you, expectations would be lower, pressure is not high and you got your freedom and can do everything you want without worrying of what people might think of you or your family. That's just part of being a daughter of famous parents.

The downs? You can't often see your parents especially in public. That would cause a ruckus and she would rather avoid that, thank you very much. Another is that she can't strangle those people who thought that her father, Gol D. Roger, is such a filthy rich jerk.

People who only thought about the riches of the world! She despised them all! It is not her fault that she was born rich and automatically one of the heiresses of her parents' massive wealth! Besides, her parents got their wealth through determination, which is honorable.

Her dad did not came from a wealthy family. They are pretty normal, just the middle class, but he struggled to his feet to found the Jolly Roger Group of Companies. Whilst her mother, the former Portgas D. Rouge, is a beauty queen and eventually became a super model. Like her father, she did not came from a wealthy family, but she helped her dad to achieve his dream.

And now, since she is a child of such amazing parents, people will often ask why did she not follow her mother's footsteps? They are both blond, but they look nothing alike. She got her features from her dad. An owlish eyes, (not as owlish as Luffia's), the infamous grin and the nose.

She is the only blond in the three sisters, but she never felt inferior or superior. They are raised not to think of that especially in family. Besides, they love each other.

Her parents let the three of them, She, Ann and Lu to live as normal as they could. They helped them change their surnames and hid the fact that they are heiresses to the JRC. That is why she was able to pursue being a doctor but she specializes in Psychology.

Luffia often mistook it as psychopath which made Sab mad at her. She is not a psychopath! Ann would say that she just enjoys people's tortured minds and rile them up.

"You are assigned in the Penitentiary Ward. Be careful there. People in those wards are trouble. Some of them are murderers. Make sure you have a weapon for self-defense." Sab's senior told her and she just nodded. She is excited to meet people with attitude problems. They are interesting and it makes her want to know more about them and council them. She pretty much ignored the comment about self-defense since she is a master of combat despite her appearance.

Psychology is like a game for her. It is like gambling and she is on the other side. The other side is her patient. Patients with attitude and personality problems have the trouble of conceding change. Whether each side of them gives up is one of the excitement she love to explore. She would not concede to anyone either and will make sure that she wins the gambles. She hasn't lost so far, and she would love the challenge.

"So, where's the list, senpai? I am hoping you have the list on you and of course their record of files." She smiled to him and he immediately sweat dropped. Her dark gazing eyes and her creepy smile spread rumors about her in the whole hospital. They are all afraid to speak to her because of the way she gaze at the person she is talking to. They might have that feeling that she is treating them like patients that need a good loosening in the head.

"Ah – yes, o-of course." Her senior gave her the files she needed. She is still new in this hospital. She is gaining experiences from Penitentiary houses around Grand Line and rumors spread about her demonic reasoning.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Before she could turn her back, she saw the other doctor blush at her. She silently snorted to herself. These doctors are too simple-minded to be doctors.

As she went to her office, she immediately open the file. This hospital is so big and it has many buildings for different kind of specialties. Penitentiary Ward is like a rehab for people with mental, attitude and personality problems. That is where she will go.

As she opened the file there are so many lists of names with their file codes. She can just access it on the computer database. She checked these people and she checked her schedules with them.

"Hmm, let's see.. Basil Hawkins , a mage? Who would believe a thing such as magic in this age?" She exclaimed as she read through the series of situations from psychologists that handled him. She is thinking that she can make this man listen to her.

"Killer. A violent one, huh?" That is normal for her as she encountered murderers in other Penitentiary Houses. There are many names that went on and then she stumble on the last one.

"Eustass Kidd. Violent in the act of insults. Bad temper, huh?" She smirked to herself. These people would be a good game for her. She looked at the pictures of her _clients_ and sure, they are interesting and she is excited to meet all of them, especially this particular Eustass Kidd. His hair is a spiky red one, he have the glare of the devil. One look and people will be scared of him. He had the very interesting red pair of eyes. That made him more wild and mysterious.

Sab looked further in the data and she found out some descriptions for Kidd. He had an accident that caused him his left arm which is now made of steel.

"Interesting…"

She passed some senior Doctors in the hallway and she greeted them. Being polite is important. She just hope that they won't mistook her politeness into something more – like flirting. She would hate to break hearts unnecessarily.

Since her duty to the Penitentiary ward of the Jolly Roger Hospital, (Yes, her family owns it but she sent an application like any normal people should be and not under the table.) she decided to go home.

The house is near the hospital. About 40 minute drive only. Unlike their huge Raftel Palace, the house is very normal looking. It is a three story building with garage that can house 4 cars. It has a small pool on the back and it has 5 rooms. They would sometimes held a party there with groups of friends, but not much. She and her sisters don't have that much friends, except for Luffia.

She always manages to make friends to strangest people. One is a popular musician which is too old to be part of Luffia's circle of friends. There is a chef, a doctor, a models, designers, just anyone as long they are nice.

As she parked the car and went inside, a noise of someone eating welcomed her to this house.

She went straight to the kitchen. The kitchen is fairly large, but anyone can take notice of the walk-in refrigerator. One time, Luffia made a mistake of closing the door and she was trapped inside. Good thing she did not froze to death.

"Luffia, are you in there?"

"Hmm-hfmm.." She sighed. Of course she is.

Sab found her stuffing her face with food that could feed five people for dinner. That actually small compare to their appetites. All of them had a large appetite, even their mother.

She took the seat next to her and start digging in as well. There is a sandwich and a spaghetti, so she started eating those.

"Where's Ann?"

She stopped eating for a while and look at Sab before answering with a mouth full of food.

"Syes leviewing hey nyotes." Years of living with her and she understood what Luffia said. She meant that _She's reviewing her notes._ And Sab got it. Ann mentioned about next week's race.

She shut up and eat in silence with Luffia.

"Hey! That's unfair! You should have called me when you're eating!" She looked up and found the pouting face of her older by minutes unidentical twin sister.

"Yeah, yeah." She dig in her plate and ignored a huffing Ann. After a minute or so, Ann sat in front of Sab with copious amount of food. And she started digging in as well.

It is quite except for the sounds of chewing and that is a lot. Finally, Luffia broke the silence.

"There will be a party in Uncle Rayleigh's next week. He wanted all of us there." After saying those, she went back into chewing and grabbing food from the twins' plates.

"Oh yeah? You gonna go?" Ann asked. All three of them hated socialite's parties, but they don't hate parties in general. They love them, only if it is within their tastes. Some of the Socialites' parties are so boring they would die in boredom. But this is Silvers Rayleigh they are talking about. He is one of those who knew about the sisters' secrets and he is also the right hand man of their dad. He is like their second dad.

"Oh, I wanted to, but there might be people out there that would know and ask about us. I don't want that!" She pouted and ate a chunk of meat. Sab sighed at that. Uncle Rayleigh held parties, mostly for social business and whatnot and they don't like it. Even their dad don't like it because he thinks those are so boring.

"We'll just tell him that we won't make it and we will make it up to him. Maybe we can send him a birthday present." She suggested. The party would most likely be the birthday party for business partners of the JRC. Some rivals of the company would be attending as well who will try to gain information about the company. Mostly for their own personal interests.

"Oh, I know! We can send meatto Uncle Rayleigh and Aunt Shakkie!" The twins seat dropped. No normal person would send meat as a birthday present especially of you are talking about the famous Silvers Rayleigh.

"Uh, Lu, I think sake or wine would be better." Sab suggested and the youngest frowned. Gosh, she have the cutest frown in the world!

"Why not?"

"Uh, because it is different. We can just give them meat, after that." Ann saved her from further explaining. And goodness, Luffia brought it.

One of the few things that can rile her up is her baby sister's cutest expression. She could never say no to her even her parents are aware of such gifts. She may be a little naïve and she does not know about it. According to their dad, Luffia may as well ask someone of their entire wealth and the poor man would just give it right away.

Good thing Ann knew. She of all people are the very few who could say no to Luffia (barely though).

"By the way, Lu, how's business going? Going bankrupt?" Ann asked and Luffia immediately pouted.

"Of course not! It is going well, you know!" She huffed and Sab can't help but smile at that.

Their teasing went on for a while before they retired to their bed. The master's bedroom is the largest bedroom in their house. Sometimes, if their parent would visit and stay for the night, they will stay in the master's bedroom but for most of the time, they occupied it.

They have their own rooms in the house but they just like to sleep together, especially Luffia. She loves to cuddle the twins and it is so sweet.

Even when they are still children, they are used to sharing. Despite having a well-off living and they obviously can afford anything they want, they still like to share it to each other, except for food. Sometimes, that is a different story. When you are a member of this household, one golden rule: **Food is sacred especially if it is yours!**

Crazy, right? But that is what this family is all about. Craziness that people will never expect and Sab will not trade it for any material things in this world.

 **AN:**

 **YES! THIRD CHAPTER! I LOVE THIS PLOT, IT IS SO REAL AND APPLICABLE TO MANY PEOPLE. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW PSYCHOLOGY, THEN YOU WILL GET SAB'S SIDE.**

 **IN MY CASE, I DO. IT IS SOMETIMES EXCITING TO SEE PEOPLE LOSE THEIR PATIENCE OVER WORDS THAT CAME FROM YOUR MOUTH. HAHA!**

 **PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES IN MY PROFILE. I AM SURE YOU WILL LOVE THEM! CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet Luffa

Chapter 4 – Meet Luffia

Normal day for Luffia consists of eating food that would normally feed at least 10 people, going to his office – Thousand Sunny Building, talk with her sisters and of course eat food. Yep, too normal. Except she was never normal.

Define normal…

Normal does not seem to fit her at all. Her appearance might fool you, with that owlish dark eyes that seems to stare to the very soul of everyone, her childish grin and spooky and sunny attitude plus her overly gorgeous cute face. She is like a living miniature of a Barbie doll except she is not blond.

Other not normal things include hiding from the paparazzi. Why? Because she and her sisters didn't want to have that crazy life where paparazzi would stalk you wherever you go and give the entire world about your clothes, who you go with and all that crazy shit. It is enough that people are looking at her differently because of her big appetite and despite that, she is rather skinny.

Well, it is not her fault that she is skinny! And she loves eating!

That is one of many reasons. Besides, if anyone finds out that she is the youngest daughter of the richest man in the world, she knows, despite being a bit dumb, she still knows that people will look at her differently. Especially in the kind of business she is involved.

After she and her sisters started to live on their own at the tender ages of 15 and 13, she was interested in ships but she have no skills to do so. She is interested in so many ideas but she have no talent in doing it.

When she reached the age of 17, she met people who she *cough* convinced *cough* them to join her and build the Straw Hats Inc. At first, it was just him and a certain drunk, then sooner, she was able to gain more friends to be part of the Straw Hats Inc. Almost all of the Straw Hats members are just part timers. Each of them has their own professions but still, they choose to be with her once in a while.

She gained so many amazing friends, they are like her second family and she loved them all!

"Hmm, where should I go? Hmm, I think I should go Baratie and eat there!" She decided and went out of the house. It is Saturday and she have no work at Thousand Sunny Building. The meeting would only be on Monday. Sab is not home because she is with her best friend, Koala. Ann is not home as well because she was with her new friends which left Luffy at home.

As she stroll at the neighborhood, she saw buildings with many advertisements on it. There was advertisements for the Whitebeards, Kaidou's , Doflamingo's (that bastard!) and there are also some from her father's company.

As she looked up to the poster where her dad is hugging her mom, she smiled. They are so sweet even though they are already old, well not that old. Sometimes, she finds it disturbing whenever her dad fets lovey-dovey and kiss her mom on the lips. Yuck!

She means, who would want to see that? And it is so cheesy! They are like teenagers and it just weirded her out.

She kept on her stroll and followed her nose where the most delicious food is being cooked.

And alas! She is in Baratie! The most famous restaurant in Grand Line! She smiled to herself and went inside the restaurant. She just hope that Sanji is inside and making lunch.

"Good afternoon, lovely customer. How many are with you?" The receptionist asked and Luffia looked at the guy. Maybe he is new since she can't remember the guy at all.

But aside from that, did he just ask her how many? Like how many food she could eat? Or how many table she needed? But it is only her and she won't be sharing her food to anyone else!

"It's just me, but I want many food on my table, now!" And she grinned. The receptionist seems to be contemplating what to do with her.

But of course, the receptionist is contemplating! Normally, you would order once you sat on your table and the menu is presented. That is the most normal protocol at all, but this girl, she seems to be a little different.

"Um, Ma'am, I will guide you to your seat and I will give you the menu so that you may order." He politely said. Luffia shrugged it.

As they walked to the seat, the receptionist keep on glancing at her, like he is measuring if she can pay or something. Of course she could pay! She has enough money, plus Sanji will give discount to her so she could order more.

Luffia looked at the other customers inside. They are all the same and the usual ones. Socialites with designer bags and clothes. Yep, the very same. All of them are looking at her and sizing her up and she is used to that looks. And she does not care. She knows that they are looking at the way she is dressed.

Blue pants that just cut to her knee level. A sandals, and a white sleeveless shirt that was covered by her red cardigan. Yep, no style at all. While the other ladies are all wearing dresses and high heels. She don't want to wear those if necessary.

"Here's the menu ma'am." The waiter said and she took it. Everything is delicious and she wants to order them all.

"Hmm, I want Chef Sanji's Luffy special." She gave the menu back.

The waiter seems to be confused because there is no Chef Sanji's Luffy Special in the menu.

"Uhm ma'am, there is no such thing as Luffy Special in the menu." Luffia immediately frown at what the man said.

"Huh? But Sanji said he would make me the Luffy Special!" She argued and the waiter seems to be more confused.

Good thing that weird smilng guy, what was his name, Patty? Like the Burger patty – now Luffy is getting hungrier and this waiter is not helping at all!

"Waiter boy, just tell that bastard Sanji about the meal. He already knows about it." Patty the Burger patty said and Luffia smiled. At least, Sanji would make her meal now.

"Do you have a money to pay? We don't serve for free, you know." Patty the Burger Patty told Luffia. As usual, Luffia just grinned at him like an innocent child.

"Of course! Heheh." Patty eyed the woman warily. In most cases, this troublemaker just eat and run and the idiot son of the restaurant owner just let her go and ends up paying for her meals. Sometimes, the restaurant would call one of her twin sisters to pay for the meal if she is short on money.

"I suppose, I could let you eat in peace." And he went back to the kitchen where he saw the idiot son of the owner who was very happy that Luffy ordered Chef Sanji's Luffy special.

"Ah~~ my heart is pounding great. My dear Luffia, has asked for my service! I shall make it the bestest food special ever!" And he continued cooking like an idiot that he is.

The food was ready in no time and Sanji is the pushing the huge cart consisting of food for the very lovely and gorgeous Luffy.

"Ah~~, my dear Luffy, here is your special from your very own, Chef Sanji!" He gave a bow to the woman after setting the table.

"Thanks, Sanji!" And she began devouring the food that could normally eat 5 people. Sanji on the other hand is beaming hearts in her eyes because of that smile directed to him.

"Enjoy your meal, and call for me if you need anything."

"Mfmm – uhhuh." That is the only thing that she can mutter as she is busy eating the food in front of her. She wanted to order more but she can't because she have to go and see her dad in the Raftel Palace. So, this is just a snack plus, her mom would be making her favorite pie and she can't wait to taste it.

Just imagining it makes her hungry all over again.

So, she did the most reasonable thing and dig in the food. Her manners are just alright. It's not like she is spilling the food or anything because according to her parents, she should not waste food no matter what. People are just shocked at how she can eat.

Meh… They are just envious because she can eat like this and they can't because most women fear that they will gain weight and their body figure would not be the same. That's not the case for her. She didn't really care at all.

After she devoured the food, she called the waiter and asked for her bill. She was scolded by her sisters because she just eat and forgot to pay.

The bill is only 40 000 berry. She paid it and went out. She don't want to go yet because she wanted to eat more, but her mom is expecting her now. She would be waiting in the Raftel Palace till dinner. Her Uncle Rayleigh and his wife, Aunt Shakky will be present together with Shanks and Makino.

Shanks is like her dad's son so he is more like an older brother for the three of them. Makino is their babysitter whenever their parents are out of the town.

Luffia went back to the house to get dressed and to get her car. She ditched her casual clothes with a trousers and a blouse. She don't like wearing dress that much. Well, she can wear dress but she likes casual clothes better.

She immediately went out of the house and carefully locked it. She drove to the high way where there would be no one to notice her going to the Raftel Palace.

Raftel Palace is located in the East part of the Grand Line. It is part of the New World City. The East side of the New World City consists of many mansions near the Palace. Well, as near as they could be.

The whole place is about 3 hectares. The palace consumes 500, 000 sq ft floor space. It is a four story building. It has a distinct reddish walls combined with Beige colors in designs. The gate is about 500 meters away from the palace itself. This is to avoid anyone snooping. The gates are high as well, so that no one can intrude easily.

She and her sisters drive the secret passageway to the palace. This is to avoid them getting caught. And Luffy would avoid that no matter what. She don't like paparazzi, but she likes pepperoni pizza (what's the connection?). They keep taking pictures.

When she parked her car, she could already smell the pie that her mom promised her. She is sure that Sab and Ann would be envious because she get to eat more!

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm home!" She shouted and run directly to the kitchen where she found her mom cooking the pie and preparing dinner at the same time. Makino is already there, helping her mom.

"Oh, Luffia! You're early!" Makino greeted and the overly energetic woman just grinned at her then went to kiss her mom in the cheek.

"Yep! Mom said that she's making a pie, so I got here first to have some! Shishishi!" Makino smiled at her and her mom huffed.

"I swear, she just go home because I cook her favorites. Anyway, your dad is in the pool area. I will serve the pie there."

"Okay!" And off she went to where her dad is. Usually, he is busy with work, but he is lazy, so he just stays at home.

"Daddy!" she beamed and Roger had three seconds to brace himself before being tackled to the ground by her overly energetic youngest daughter.

"Ugh - " Good enough that he is strong enough for the impact because a fully grown woman tackling an old man like himself is not good. "Hello, there,my little Devil. You're early."

Fortunate for Roger, Luffy got up and untangled herself from her dad.

"Shishishi. Mom's serving the pie here. And it's for me!" She beamed to her dad.

"Ah! No fair! I want some too!"

"Bleh! Mommy said it's for me. Hahaha." And Roger pouted. "But I can give you some, Daddy. Only a little."

"Hahaha. You're such a Devil!" Both father and daughter laughed. Their family friends often say that their personality and traits are too much alike. Sometimes they call Luffia as Roger jr because she is like her daddy. She don't mind though.

Her sister Ann, looks like their mom, except for the eyes and the hair. While her other sister, Sab looks like their dad except for the hair. She got it from their mom. Luffia is a lot like Roger but some qualities came from her mom, Rouge.

Father and Daughter tandem just sat there and enjoyed the afternoon. They don't often got the chance to do this since they are all busy. That is why they form a bonding time in their free time as much as possible. Plus, they can't just go and visit their dad in his office without being subtle. They can visit him through the VIP passage in the Oro Jackson building, but meh – that is too much trouble.

When Rouge served the pie, they immediately devoured it. Good thing, that there are more left because after a minute or so, the twins arrived.

"Ah! Damnit, Luffia! Don't hog all the pie to yourself! You too daddy!" Ann chastised as she quickly give her dad a kiss on the cheek then proceed to eat a pie. Sab followed suit. Kissing his daddy on the cheek then proceed to steal the pie that Luffia's been eyeing for some time now.

"Hahaha. It's your fault you got late!" Roger commented after eating another slice.

"But we went somewhere while she just stayed at home!" Sab argued and eat another slice of pie. Huffing and pouting at the same time but he small smile is visible in her lips,

"That's right! She cheated into getting here first!" Ann pouted, as she took a bite of her pie.

"Shishishi! Silly Ann and Silly Sab! It's just that you guys are so slow that is why I got to eat many pies than you did! There is no cheating in that, right Mom?"

Rouge sighed at the mess that his family created. Honestly, her daughters plus the slightly immature Roger is sometimes too much for her to handle. But she won't be replacing it for any treasure in the world.

"Whatever. Just finish this and please, clean yourselves up before dinner. Rayleigh and Shakky along with Shanks should be here any minute now. Crocus will also be joining us."

That all being said, it seems that the Daddy and daughters tandem seems to be not listening at all and keep on talking about food. Yep, the normal day for the Gol D. Family.

Not too long after their banter, they started exchanging happenings in their everyday life.

"I heard they want you to become the head for the Psychology department. Has your crooked sense of humor has gotten them? Hahaha." Roger made a comment at Sab that caused Ann and Luffy to laugh at their sister. She is known to have a good patience but deep inside, she is also ill-tempered like the rest of the family.

Sab's eyebrows began to twitch with the mention of her having a crooked sense of humor.

"I don't know. They did not make an offer yet, but let's see. I haven't started in the Penitentiary House yet."

"Be careful there. People are so crooked there, they might just be too much for your crooked personality." And the three black haired people laugh at the only blond in their presence. Sab huffed and pouted while taking in her mouth a two large slices of pie.

"Like you're any better, Dad. Remember, I got my **crooked** personality from you." Sab countered which silenced their dad. It is her time to laugh at him.

Moving on with their conversation, they got to a point of their dad asking Ann about her new job and about Luffy always getting into trouble since she loved to eat and run.

They just laughed at each other.

"Dinner's ready. Rayleigh and the others are here as well." Their mom announced. Surely Luffy is the first to stand up and run to the dining area.

"Luffia! No running!" Rouge shouted but was totally ignored by her youngest daughter. Soon, the twins followed suit to their youngest sister causing Rouge to shout even louder.

"Andrea! Sabrina! Not you too!" But like Luffy, she was practically ignored. Since none of her daughters listened to her, she turned her attention to a grinning Roger and reprimanded him about their daughters' attitudes.

"Honestly! Can't you tell your daughters about not running like mad dogs?! You should reprimand them, not spoil and encourage them!" Roger put his two hands in front of his chest as act of defense from his fuming wife.

"Come on, Rouge. They are just energetic. Just let them be, hm?" And he put his most charming smile and fortunate for him, his blonde wife bought it.

"Fine! Let's have dinner now, before our three energetic daughters decide to inhale all the food."

True to what Rouge mentioned, the supposedly sophisticated dining area became like a banquet with all the ruckus that is currently happening. Mainly, the three Gol D. daughters, eating like they have never eaten before, the usual laughs from Rayleigh and his wife, Shakky. Then there is Shanks and his wife Makino.

Rouge sighed at the sight. But the sigh does not contain disappointment, but rather a fondness.

"That's not fair! You all started eating before us!"

"Haha. That's your fault for being late, Roger. Seems like your daughters are beating you to it."

"Shut up, Rayleigh!" The others laughed at the usual banter of two core founders of Jolly Roger Group of Companies.

The dinner went like normal – as normal as it could be considering that this dinner has the two of the most powerful people in the world.

"Uncle Rayleigh, we'll just give you meat as a present! We will not attend your party next week." Rayleigh fought to sweat dropped but he is too used to Luffia's usual reasoning which is very much like his father.

"Well, Luffia, thanks but I think I would pass. You can have the meat yourself." He said with a smile to the woman.

"Really? See, Ann, Sab – Uncle said I could have the meat! Let's just give him whiskey!" She beamed at her sisters and the twins nodded.

"What? That's not fair! Why do Rayleigh-san gets whiskey and I don't? You are playing favorites." Shanks pouted at the daughters of Gol D. Roger.

"Shanks, you are always drunk. We don'y want to make that worse now, would we? Makino might find that, ah, a little hard to handle." Sab answered eloquently and Ann sniggered.

"I am not drunk! Just - "

"Yeah, yeah. Just **heavily** dependent on alcohol." Ann countered Shanks. The twins grinned at each other, fully satisfied that they get to tease Shanks and they give each other a high five.

"Wah! They are ganging up on me! Luffia, help me. Your evil sisters are ganging up on the lil' old me!" The adults in that dinner rolled their eyes at the red hair's childish actions.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at him. "But they are telling the truth!" And Shanks mope at the three sisters' ganging up on him.

"Ann, I heard you are working for Whitebeard." Shakky stated with a smile. Everyone's attention was on her.

"Yeah. Thatch's men hired me to be in charge for next week's race. They have a pretty good team and they are nice."

"Oh, I love that guy! He surely knows how to throw a party! Dahaha." Everyone just shooked their head. Only Shanks can be like a teenager when in fact he is almost 40 years old. Well, 37, to be exact.

Pretty much, the dinner went well like usual. Stories are told and the constant teasing is unavoidable.

 **AN:**

 **OKAY, SO MUCH FOR THE INTRODUCTIONS. NEXT CHAPTER, THE REAL DEAL IS COMING.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Work

Chapter 5 – Work

Sabrina raised an eyebrows at the sight of blond man in front of her with that ridiculous mask on his face.

Killer, what he preferred to be called. She can now replay what that senior have told her. She needs to be careful because Jolly Roger Penitentiary Hospital is very notorious about housing very **disturbing** people in the society. No wonder, people from higher ups are eager to give her the job because no one would want it.

Downright, the man in front of her looks intimidating, but nothing she can't handle. In fact, she is pretty much excited in talking to this man.

"So, Killer, what have you been up to these days?" She started with a smile on her lips. The man in front of her sit comfortably with his arms crossed. He looks like a bad mafia leader, studying how to kill her.

"What do you think?" His gruff voice speaks for the name itself. Killer – like he is really ready at any minute to jump on her with a knife. Normal people would have cowered in front of the man, yet Sab took this as a challenge.

"What do I think? Hmm, let me guess, you're raising kids. Like orphan kids and they are treating you like a mother. Am I right?" The man in front of her shifted in his seat uncomfortably. She must have ticked him off, well that is basically her point.

Unlike all the other psychologists, she don't try to change people and tell them stuff about being normal and whatnot. She don't like giving lectures about the goods of society. She hated that.

"Do I look like someone to raise kids?" Killer is clenching his fist now. Sab smiled at that. She got the reaction she needed from this man.

"Oh, why not? Just because your name might scare kids does not mean you can't raise one." She pointed and gave her a toothy grin. This seems to rile up Killer even more. Sab can tell that his patience is getting thinner any moment.

She loves annoying her patients and this man is really getting pissed by her answers.

"What do you want from me? Can you just get on with it and tell me stuff about what to do and what not?" Sab could tell that the previous psychologists that handled Killer might have given him lectures about good deeds normal people do in the society. That is where the problem lies. That move just gave the wrong impression to this man.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. And I am not giving you what you can or can't do. I am not your mother! Do I look like a mother to you?" She exasperated. The way Sab sees Killer's body language, it seems that he is not expecting this kind of talk from a psychologist. Sab would imagine that he is blinking in disbelief right now.

Sab's own talking to people like Killer is way different than most doctors. Some doctors would strat to lecture about how people should be doing this and that. And what to do to cure them but in Sab's opinion, they don't have a disease to begin with so there is no curing of them.

She also don't like to think of them as someone who needs fixing. They are not broken and she hated to think that they are. They are people and they if there is bothering them, why not talk to them?

"So, you've been to school or homeschooled? Being here, you must be rich, huh?" Sab said as a matter of fact.

"School, don't give me that bullshit! That's - "

"I know right! School is so boring. Getting into trouble is perfectly normal." Sab cut him off because she knew what Killer would say. Some bullshit about school and hoe she is proud of having degrees blah blah blah. "Did you know that my twin sister set out school lab on fire? That was accident though. Oh, I pulled a prank from this principal since he was so uptight. I filmed him taking his wig off his head."

And again, Killer have nothing to say, or in precise, he don't know how to deal with what he is hearing now.

"Uh – that's great? *clears throat* I m-mean, I don't care!"

Sab blinked at him. She is enjoying that people don't know how to deal with her but she knows how to deal with them. This guy, even though Sab can't see his mask, she can tell by just analyzing his body language. She knew he is dangerous when pissed off, but she also knows where to hit.

"Too bad! You seem to be in trance with my story telling. Perhaps, you find it interesting that this mere woman posed as your psychologist is **not** telling you what you expect?"

Killer gave a small growl because she spotted him dead on. She knew he would tell her something – a snarky remark, if she would guess but that is troublesome. She don't want to agitate him more than she already have. So she spoke first.

"Oh, no threats from you. Threats are for people who are afraid to face the truth. Now, let me ask you Killer, are you afraid to face yourself? Your self is the truth." She said with confidence and smile on her face. The way Killer clenched his fist, she knew she hit some nerve on him. She is afraid that his agitation would result in violence. If it comes to that, she just have to show him a fighting style she earned from training.

"You don't know anything about me, so you have no right to tell me what to do!" He snarled at her and she just rolled her eyes because that line has been used for several times now.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't have any idea about how your childhood suck or how people treat you. And honestly I don't care about that. I am talking about **you** in front of me. And please, don't patronize me. Just talk like the usual, I don't mind. You don't have to pretend that you are sticking up to me just so I could release you."

She waved like what she said is no big deal at all. But it is not. She should blame her dad for raising them of doing whatever they wanted and live the way they wanted to. No wonder she is sometimes crooked.

The silence from Killer is a little good because she could feel that he is studying her, contemplating what he should respond.

"You are one hell of a woman." He remarked casually and Sabrina smiled at that. Now, this is a proper conversation.

"So I've been told. Glad you noticed." Sarcasm might be evident in the way Sab said it, and Killer is somehow confused to the way she talk. One moment, she is all this ' _I don't care about any of that shits_ ' then the next second she becomes too nosy and annoying and then she puts sarcasm on her voice. But all in all, Killer knew that this woman is a highly smart and clever. Any words are useless to her and that frustrates Killer.

Especially when she started asking questions, information about him that people closed to him only knew.

"So, tell me. What do other psychologists tell you?" Sab asked.

"They told me shits about good things in society and whatnot. They are full of bull crap." Killer told her.

"Oh, I can't say that I disagree because it is mostly true. See, sometimes psychologists like that wanted to apply what is exactly said in the book and I daresay, it is bull crap indeed. I mean, what's the point of being psychologist if you abide what's in the book? And it is boring!"

"Are you usually like **this?** " Killer asked hesitantly. This woman is way interesting. If you add a certain bad tempered friend of his, Killer wonders what would be the result.

"And what do you mean by **this?** There is many indications in the word **this.** "

Killer is certain, this woman is interesting.

"I mean, you seem to just act naturally and not professionally."

"Are you indicating that I am **not** professional?" Sab asked, a glint of stern in her voice and for a second, Killer thought that she is mad. Killer's instincts are telling him that this woman is dangerous if she were to become his enemy. There is not much people that he could consider dangerous.

"I am asking, not indicating." Killer answered.

Silence brewed and after a few seconds, Sab scoffed a small chuckle.

"You seem to act natural, now. That's good. And for your question, that depends upon how you see my actions."

By the end of the session – this new psychologist is interesting, and he thinks that a certain red headed friend of his might be a good match for her.

After the session with Killer, she got some useful information into guiding Killer to his own path. That session is actually fun unlike the other barbarians she encountered that day. They either suggests to sleep with her, try to harm her which put them on the losing side because she knew how to fight.

Shock faces are evident on them and she just rolled her eyes on them when she defended herself very well. Duh! She did not spend her entire 25 years of existence in the presence of books!

She rummaged the files in her office while eating snacks. Killer is interesting. She have yet to meet this Basil Hawkins and of course, the Red Haired man – Kidd Eustass. That encounter is something she looks forward to.

Killer had never met such a woman that can read his thoughts. Every person he stumbled upon will cower in front of him. His name suggests everything violence could offer, but this woman seems to be enjoying her time in reading Killer's mind.

"Oi, Killer! What took you so long? That Penitentiary House should be nothing to you! I hate those damned upstart bastards for putting us in this Penitentiary House!" A certain red haired man growled in annoyance. Kidd, another problem of the society but they can't touch him due to the influence of his father.

Due to his temperament, Kidd is assigned to a Penitentiary House for psychological treatment. This action was because of his father's connections. He really hated him.

"Well, the psychologist is somewhat different." He answered and Kidd raised his almost nonexistent eyebrows. Killer rarely comment something like this. Usually, Killer would scare away the Psychologists of every Penitentiary House they got in.

"What happened? Should we teach that doc a lesson?" He threatened. Kidd never liked to be threatened and be defied. And above all else, he hated to be treated like a pet and be trapped. He is a free man and no one can bind him – well, that fact seems to be giving Killer ideas. He wonders if there is really no one that can tame this wild beast.

"Well, she is different than the rest. I can't tell you if it is a good different or not. You should find it for yourself." Killer shrugged and that got Kidd's interest more. This is a rare occurrence for Killer to be a bit secretive, but for the sake of it, he got curious as well.

"Different, you say?" Kidd asked. Killer had a grin on his face, though Kidd might not see it visibly.

"Oh, **very different.** "

Kidd huffed and did not say something anymore. It is better for him to find out how different this psychologist is.

"Let's see how different she is." And he grinned.

-XXX-

Andrea's work has been hectic since it is only 4 days before the race. She and her team are conducting a very thorough checking on the car that Thatch will use on the race. The race will be dangerous since there would also be a big time racers all across Grand Line.

"Take a break, will ya? There is still tomorrow." Thatch said. Ann looked at him. She had grown accustomed to Thatch being so friendly and cheery. She likes that about him and thankfully, she don't swoon in front of her like a certain blond friend of Luffia's. He does not discriminate her at all.

"Nah, don't worry. I am almost finished here." She said. True to what she said, her work is really almost done. She is just anxious for everything since this is really a good deal, and she does not want to disappoint Thatch and Izou, and everyone in the team. They are great people to work with.

"Done!" She said and presented the records to the other team for them to familiarize. It is good to have back up after all.

"It is such a shame that you did not go to our dinner last night. You could have been introduced to my family. They would surely like you. You should stop by in my restaurant and bring your family. I will give you a discount!" Ann laughed a little dryly. She could imagine the ruckus it would cause once the people saw her dad.

Well, not technically that way. People are used to see her parents together. They would dine in restaurants such as Baratie or even go to the Oro Jackson Building, but the thing she is concerned is that people would see her parents dining with them – the three daughters. That would really shake the whole world because at last, they would reveal themselves.

"Haha. I told you, I was having dinner with relatives. Thanks for the offer about the restaurant. I can bring my siblings with me."

"Okay! I look forward to that." Ann nodded at Thatch.

"By the way, my whole family wants to hire you, or actually offer you a job for the company. You really are good at this. And I am not the only one that love car racing. Almost all of my family are into this." That perked Ann's interest. She really love vehicles. She could say that it is some sort of obsession of hers. She loved the heat from the vehicles, its radiation, how it is composed and all.

"That's awesome! What kind of cars do they have? Do they race often?" she enthusiastically asked.

"Different types, but it came from Pops' manufacturing company."

"Pops?" she asked. She had been curious because they all seem to treat themselves as children of this Pops. This man must be a philanthropist or something.

"Yes. Pops, Whitebeard. We sort of got adopted, though not legally – but we still treat him as our father. He had this huge orphanage and you could say that we are the first to be adopted." Ann blinked at what Thatch revealed. Whitebeard is very rich person next to her dad and she kind of expected that he is some filthy rich bastard that uses money for fame, pleasure, vices and whatnot, but hearing all of this, she kind of felt guilty that he thought of Whitebeard as something like that.

"Wow. He must be an amazing father to handle you." She pointed.

"Hey! I am a good kid, you know." Thatch pouted at her. This man is really ridiculous and funny. Ann can't decide if he really is pouting seriously or if he just wants to be funny.

"Yeah, yeah. Izou mentioned some of your antics, you know."

"She what?" The horror on Thatch's face is seriously funny and Ann can't help but laugh at him. He kind of reminded her of Shanks. Speaking of Shanks, he did mention that he knows Thatch.

"Yep, she did mentioned some stupid stunts you pulled when you were kids."

"I don't want to know what else she told you." Ann really laughed at him. He is so funny, and very easy to hang out with. Unlike other guys who tried to swoon her but the moment they found out what job she has, they have this look of indifference and disbelief.

"Yeah. But anyway, tell me about those amazing cars." She is eager to know what cars they own and the designs.

"Oh, yeah. Different kinds, actually. Ferrari, Mercedez, Jaguar, different kinds."

"Does your siblings often join races?" Well, if they want her to be in charge of the car in racing, she won't really decline. This is job and this means payment.

"Mostly me. There is Haruta, Curiel, Namur, Blenheim. Vista rarely does racing nowadays since he is really busy with the company. And of course, there is Marco. He got an awesome car, I tell you."

The names sounds familiar for some reason. She is reluctant to ask because it would mean prying too much but thankfully, Thatch kept talking.

"Marco is one of the best sports car racer in the whole Grand Line, if not the best. And they gave him a nickname: ' _Marco the Phoenix_ '! Can you believe that? But seriously, he is an awesome driver." It is visible in Thatch's voice that he admired this Marco. Ann would like to comment on that particular matter but when he mentioned _The Phoenix_ , something hit her. She knew the Phoenix. He is a very popular racer and racing with him 3 years ago has been hilarious.

Aside from the fact that she and her sisters are hiding their identity as heiresses to JRC, they also hide the fact that they participate in big Sports car competitions.

"Actually, there is this certain racer that almost got a win against Marco. Have you heard of Firefist? That racer joined the competition sponsored by some big businesses. And he almost got a win against Marco! I wonder if that racer will join next week's race."

"Oh, maybe not." She answered. Of course Firefist can't attend since she is busy fixing Thatch's car – and that would be her.

"I wanted to fight that Firefist. Aside from him, there is also Blue and Lucy. Those three never showed their faces in public. Maybe they are one person using different pseudonym?"

She coughed at Thatch's comments. Blue is obviously Sab. She is seriously obsessed with Blue colored things. Luffia is Lucy. How they came up with the name is very ridiculous.

She and her sisters had been joining competitions for years now. Of course revealing their faces is a big NO to the three of them. It's not like people will suspect that they are the daughters of Gol D. Roger, but they just don't want to cause **another** ruckus by announcing that these three rookies are women.

Women mostly don't participate in this kind of competitions. There are no evident scenario where women are behind the wheels. And they don't want any more havoc. Their mom would have freaked out knowing that this is rather dangerous sports.

"Really? Haha. Maybe they will appear in next month's race." She suggested.

"You mean the New World Annual Cup?" This competition is the largest car racing competition in the whole Grand Line. The tops players gather there to compete for the title, fame and money. She and her sisters are going to join the competition using their pseudonyms. This annual cup has different categories. They would choose different categories where they would not be fighting each other.

"Man, that would be awesome! Imagine, I can beat down Lucy, or Blue or even Firefist." Ann fought the urge to scoff There is no way that she and her siblings would go down easily.

"They would surely kick your ass." She muttered a comment. Good thing Thatch did not comment at all.

"Hey, Thatch! Marco is on your office! He wants some files of some sort!" Squard yelled.

"I have to go and give my reports to Marco. That man is so impatient." Ann immediately got her attention taken from watching practice games.

"You mean the Phoenix?" she asked. She have to admit that she is also eager to meet Marco in personal and not in the arena of car racers. That would be awkward.

"Yeah. Wanna come?" Ann really wanted to shout 'YES' but she contemplated in answering. First, she is filthy from the sweat and some grease in her overall. She also fought the urge to smell her armpits because she is afraid that it will stink like hell. So instead of answering YES, she have to say NO. She don't want to meet a very famous car racer with stinking smell.

"Uh – I think I will pass. I have to get back to the hangar to get my things." She answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I think you should go. If he really is impatient, then he must be pissed off that you are not in your office at this moment." Thatch sighed.

"Ok. See ya!" With that, Thatch went to his office. That is the cue for Ann to go to Hangar but she was interrupted by one of the team. He got questions and she is happy to answer them.

Meanwhile…

Marco sat impatiently in Thatch's office. He was waiting for his red-headed idiotic brother to show up for the reports in the Manufacturing of the Sports Cars. Aside from that, they would be busy for the preparation for New World Annual Cup.

A few minutes have passed and the door opened to reveal the grinning Thatch.

"Marco! Good to see you visit this old me!" He beamed and Marco still had that bored look of his, but he is in fact happy to see Thatch. He has been busy in the whole company transactions and their enemies that tried to compete with them. His hands are rather full but he figures he needed sometime to wind up a bit.

"Yes. I needed that reports that are supposed to be in my desk yesterday. What, pray tell, is your alibi this time for not giving me what is due?" He asked, still wearing that poker face of his but deep inside, he is laughing at Thatch for his nervousness.

"Uh, I really have forgotten that, have I? Haha." Thatch muttered nervously. Marco still have that poker face, waiting for a good response. Thatch noticed this and just sighed, defeated.

"Ok. I forgot to send it to you. But, I am finished with the report, I swear!" Marco crossed his arms in his chest, waiting for Thatch to get the report he's been asking. After a few while, Thatch gave him the report and as he browsed the report, it seems complete so the blond will not kill Thatch for his lack of discipline.

"Izou mentioned that you have a new mechanic in charge of your car for next week."

"Ah, you mean Ann. Yeah, she is competent and very good at her job. Dedicated as well." Thatch gleamed and Marco raised an eyebrow at him. Thatch may be friendly but his praises seems to be somehow convincing. Marco knew firsthand how to separate Thatch's half-hearted compliments.

"So, you ready for next week? Good luck. Many rookies would try to get the title from an old timer like you." Marco joked. Thatch does not like to be told that he is old.

"I am not old! Just experienced." Marco chuckled at how childish Thatch is. From their childhood, Thatch had been standing out due to his very friendly and childish personality.

"I mentioned to her that we will be participating for the New World Annual Cup. I also made an offer to her about the job here." That quirked Marco's interest because Thatch is recommending someone which is a rare sight and a woman to boot.

"She's that good?" The blond asked and Thatch nodded. "Her name?"

"Monkey D. Andrea. But she preferred to be called Ann." Marco only nodded at that. He was about to comment something when Thatch's phone buzzed.

"It's Izou. I have to take the call." Thatch excused himself. Marco would guess that call would take almost an hour. Seriously, this two can't get enough of each other. It is sweet but sometimes annoying. Well, they are his siblings and he put up with their antics for years now.

Without much words, since Thatch is busy talking to his girlfriend, Marco walked out of the room and began to explore the building.

This building is one of Pops' properties. Though Marco rarely goes here because he had his own office upstairs. The Moby Dick Building is 70-story building. In the back is the Car Manufacturing area. Not far from that Car Manufacturing Area is the area in preparation for Car racing sponsored by the company.

Marco was greeted by some of the employees and he happily greeted back. They exchanged pleasantries and have a little catching up. After a while, Marco found himself in the hangar where cars aligned for car racing.

He also took notice of a newly modified model of a Red Jaguar sports car. Marco could tell that it has good parts.

He opened the hood and he whistled at the sight. It seems that this mechanic is really good to have chosen a good machine.

Marco was entranced in examining the car that he failed to notice a figure approaching.

"Hm, excuse me? Is there anything you need?" That broke Marco's attention. He turned towards the source of voice, and there, standing in front of him is a woman, wearing an overall only for workers in this hangar.

He was taken aback by the woman but one thing is for sure, this woman is the most beautiful woman he have ever seen…

 **AN:**

 **CLIFFHANGER BABY!**

 **SORRY… NO LUFFY IN THIS CHAPTER. IN THE NEXT ONE, MAYBE, BECAUSE LUFFY'S STORY IS A BIT DIFFERENT THAT THE TWINS.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting

Chapter 6 – Meeting

 **AN:**

 **THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO GAVE ME THEIR REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

 **FOR THE GUESTS THAT GAVE ME THEIR REVIEW, I AM SORRY I CAN'T GIVE YOU A PROPER RESPONSE BECAUSE I USUALLY GIVE PRVATE MESSAGE TO MY REVIEWERS.**

 **ANYWAY, THIS IS THE 6** **TH** **CHAPTER.**

After giving instructions to other members of the team, Ann made her way back to the hangar to get her things, and probably take a shower. She don't want to wait to get home just to get his shower.

As she approached the hangar, she saw a tall blond man standing in front of Thatch's car. He looks like he's examining it and judging from the way he whistled, he must be impressed. The blond looks like 6'1 in height. Ann could see that he has a broad shoulders, and pretty muscular too.

' _What are you doing, checking out someone you don't even know?!_ ' she chastised herself and then she decided to make her presence known.

"Hm, excuse me? Is there anything you need?" she asked and when the blond man turned around, Ann fought to make her gasp known to this man. She never expected to meet him here, not when she stinks and probably look like a homeless woman asking for alms. She also never expected to see a cerulean blue eyes – and Ann thinks that it is the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen and she would have to apologize to her mom.

She knew this man – no mechanic in this line of business would be fool not to know this man. This man is one of the best car racer in the whole world. ' _And probably one of the most handsome men too._ ' Ugh, really, she should just stop herself in checking the man out.

The man stared at her, and she felt a little self-conscious. Compared to the man who's wearing a striped blue long sleeve shirt and trousers, she still has an overall with greases on it, her hair's probably like a bird's nest and she stinks like hell.

"Ah – actually I am just checking the car." The baritone voice made Ann silently gasp to herself. Surely, she did not expect his voice to sound this sexy and very captivating. It suits his appearance. That handsome face that look like he is bored and that exotic hairstyle of his. Yep, very fitting alright.

"Oh. Okay." She must sounded like a freaking guinea pig squealing or like a robot awaiting orders from this god of a man. ' _Ugh, I sound like a pervert._ '

She have nothing to say because apparently, her mind cannot corroborate a proper sentence just because she's in front of this man.

"I've never seen you around. You're new here?" Ann slowly walked towards the car – not toward the blond, mind you.

"Yeah, pretty much." She send a small smile to the blond, and for Marco, the smile seems sweet.

"You're Ann, am I correct? Thatch's head mechanic." Marco stated and Ann was astonished that he knew her. Thatch or Izou must have mentioned her and she seems surprised that Marco would took the time to remember her name.

"Um, yes. The team hired me for a while now. You're Marco 'The Phoenix' Newgate, right?" she stated and Marco chuckled.

"The nickname is really ridiculous, yoi, but anyway, yeah, I'm Marco." Marco offered his hand to Ann and the freckled woman just stared at the hand, feeling like a déjà vu when she met Izou.

Ann also noticed the ' _yoi_ ' in his sentence and she like it.

"Um, nice to meet you Marco. I'm Andrea, but call me Ann and I suggest that we should not shake hands." To prove her point, she presented her slightly dirty hands to Marco who scowled at her.

"What's wrong with your hand? It's not like you'll give me a disease just because I shook it, yoi." Marco argued to her and she slightly chuckled. Izou said almost the same thing to her. In response, she took Marco's hand to shake it, and she immediately feel a tingle in her gut as he took his hand.

Marco felt her slightly calloused hand. It is a hand that has been working truthfully and he like it. Unlike other women who cared for their skin way too much, Ann seems to be the type to take a man's job. A strong and independent woman.

The shaking of hands must have took longer than necessary and they both realized it. Marco cleared his throat to try to hide the sight embarrassment. Ann is no better as she slightly coughed before facing Marco. She must have been blushing now.

"Uhm, your work in this car is pretty impressive, yoi." Marco said to wash away the change of awkward atmosphere. He must look pathetic now. Good thing Ann smiled because clearly, the subject is of her interest.

"Really, thank you! I am proud of it, actually. The entire team contributed to this thing, good thing it worked well." She beamed while looking at the sports car then looked at Marco. "I haven't heard of you racing for a while now. Do you mind if I ask why? I mean – I don't mean to pry in your personal life or something it's just I am curious and -" Marco chuckled at her. Ann mentally scolded herself for rambling.

"No, it's fine. Actually, I have been busy with the business, yoi.. Well, Pops is already aging and I have to help as much as I can, yoi." He shrugged. Ann nodded at that. It is no secret that this man is the only blood relative of Edward Newgate and he is the sole heir to the Whitebeard Group of Companies. Ann wonder how much pressure he could take just because of that.

"Is it hard?" Ann asked. Marco looked at her quizzically.

"What is?"

"I mean, being the sole heir of the company. The pressure and all."

Marco thought for a second. It is the first time that someone asked him this because everyone in this industry just expects him to take everything.

"Actually, yes, in some ways. But the good thing about this is that I have my family to watch my back and I can count on them, yoi."

"Even the usually lazy Thatch?" Ann joked because in the days that she knew the man, she can already conclude some characteristics and one of them is being lazy.

Marco laughed at the comment.

"Yep, even the usually lazy Thatch,yoi." They both laugh at themselves.

"By the way, I heard you're a freelance Mechanic. Actually, Thatch mentioned about giving you a full time job here."

"If he offered, maybe I will think about it. It's just that I've been too used as a freelancer." She answered.

"Ok, just think about it. And by the way, I will be participating for the New World Annual Cup next month. I was wondering if you could be my car mechanic." Marco doesn't know what came to him to offer the job to her. Maybe it's just his guts and instincts telling him that she will be the best for the job.

Ann felt honored. Of course, this is Marco the freaking Phoenix asking her to be the car mechanic for his sports car. Every mechanic would be honored, but she can't accept the offer.

"I would want to, but I already have an appointment for that event." She politely declined. Of course the appointment includes her driving behind the wheel and participating in the big event. And of course, she can't tell him that she would be participating under the name of Fire fist.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I just thought I would asked. So who hired you for that event?"

"Uhm… Fire fist, Blue and Lucy." It is half truth. Her sisters did not hire her because it is one of their traditions to participate in a competition. She would be designing her own car as well as Sab's but Luffy's would be designed by Franky and Usopp – one of her friends and members of the Straw Hats Inc. Franky and Usopp would be helping them as well, and some others from Galleyla Company.

"Really? You knew them?" He is interested in those three because they never showed their faces in public. The New World Annual Cup is not strict when it comes to names. They let anyone participate in the competition. 5 years ago, Fire Fist and Blue just appeared out of nowhere, participated in the Annual Cup and won first prizes for 5-mile and 7-mile race respectively. This shocked the whole world.

The following year, someone under the code name of Lucy took the 10-mile race category and won the first prize. Those years are the years that Marco decided not to participate.

The year after Lucy showed, Marco entered in hope to face the new rookies, and just his luck, Fire Fist participated in the same category as him. The 10 – mile race. It is a very close game but he won it and Fire Fist came second.

"Sort of. You want to meet them?" she asked with interest.

"Hm, they are great racers. Competing with Fire Fist 3 years ago was great. I never had a good challenge such as him." Ann felt really honored at that. She never thought that someone as great as Marco would have this respect towards his opponent. It's like he is just enjoying the game itself and not caring about who wins.

"I think you will be able to compete with Fire Fist next month. How about the 5-mile race?"

"Sounds good. I'll let Thatch know about it so he could take the 10-mile race instead." Ann smiled with amusement. So Thatch would be against Luffia. The 7-mile race would be for Sab.

Their conversation continued. About politics, food – which made Ann go hungry for some reason, their siblings, pretty much anything. Talking to Marco is easy, Ann is so at ease and she enjoys talking to him.

Marco enjoys the conversation as well. Ann is a very good company and he usually listens to everything she said. Marco does not need to have that business poker face in front of her and he likes it. In fact, he liked it to the point of not recognizing the time until his phone rang.

"Um, excuse me. I should take this." It's Izou. He forgot that he have to give Izou reports about the Textile Manufacturing that is under the WGC.

"Yes, Izou."

"Where are you? I've been waiting here in your office for like an hour now. I thought you would just go to Thatch for a few minutes. I never knew that a few minutes is equivalent to almost an hour." Marco mentally cursed himself. They've been talking for almost an hour now? Since when was he not conscious of the time?

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just got lost track of time,yoi."

"Lost track of time? Since when? And what are you still doing in there to make you lost track of time?" _Uh-oh…_ He does not like Izou's tone. Knowing her, she would make a big deal out of this and Marco would want to avoid that, thank you very much. He does not want a sister to meddle with his affairs.

 _Wow… Affair?_ Since when did he consider this incident as an affair?

"Look, I'll be there, ok. Bye."

"Wait- I'm not… Toot… toot…" Marco ended the call before Izou could utter some conclusion. He turned to Ann who looked quizzical at him.

"That's Izou? I'm sorry if your appointment was disturbed."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just that I enjoyed talking to you that I lost track of time." Marco stated honestly. He could see a little blush in Ann's cheeks and he found it cute.. _Ugh, I am too old for this._

"I enjoyed talking to you as well. And nice to meet you." She smiled to him.

"Yeah, same here. See you later." Ann only nodded at waved goodbye to Marco before she turned her back to get a shower and go home – a smile still plastered on her face.

Izou on the other hand have a very funny feeling about what Marco's been up to. He was never later, as in **never.** And he just told her that he lost track of time? As in Marco – his bond brother – lost track of time? The world must be tilted upside down.

With that, she went to the elevator and went downstairs to where Thatch is. Marco was there and she would ask Thatch about it.

As soon as she was in front of the office, she gave a slight knock. She did not even bothered to wait for Thatch to reply as she opened the door only to find Thatch and Marco laughing and seems to have a good time.

"Izou! What are you doing here?" Thatch beamed as he get up and went to his girlfriend's side and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Izou on the other hand eyed Marco with questioning look, but Marco just shrugged at her with a beaming smile.

Izou quirked an eyebrow at him and told herself that she really did miss something…

And she is going to find out!

-XXX-

Sab woke up earlier than usual for some unknown reason which is why she went to work earlier than usual as well.

Her schedules session with her patients would start by 10 am and it is still 9 am. She have plenty of time to review the profiles for today's session.

The first profile she went into is Eustass Kidd's profile.

He is 30 years old, a motorbike racer, usually disqualified because of his temper and very violent. No psychologist ever lasted in front of him because they are afraid to deal with him. The record only proves to be a challenged to her skills and she is excited why people would scram away from him.

Well, if it's about appearance, yes, he is very intimidating. The red spiky hair, that glaring red eyes and a very devilish smirk. Yep, too intimidating, handsome nonetheless. He seems bulky as well. And tall with the height of 6'3.

Time passed and it is time for her sessions. The usual ones are boring. Far too boring for her taste. They all babble about the same shit every single day, like how the society is treating them, how people see them or that they lacked confidence or whatnot.

It is the same pattern. They tell her their problems, like how drugs or alcohol helped them, and their regrets. After that, she would tell them advices and they would argue at her thinking that she don't know anything that they've been through. She fought herself not to roll her eyes at what they babbled.

After three hours, she took a break and went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat because she is famished by all those sessions. And she dare say it that it's boring. After a good advice from her, they are already on the right path and that leaves her with nothing.

After getting food that could feed 4 people, yep, she minimizes the food she eat, she went to find a good and quiet place to eat, probably away from onlookers that would stare at how much she could eat.

Finally, she found a good seat. She was about to sit when she caught the sight of Killer, facing her. She noticed that he is not alone. The man together with Killer has a spiky red hair, broad shoulders that faces her. Even without seeing the man's face, she can conclude who he is.

Killer must have noticed her presence as he slightly fidgeted when she looked at him. And with that, she had a good idea where she should sit. With a devilish smile, she proceeded to where Killer is bringing her tray of food.

Killer on the other hand suppressed a chuckle and a little nervous but he will never admit that. This woman really makes him uncomfortable but if her, walking towards him with that gleam of challenging spirit, then he would have to stand this woman's presence. He knows it would be worth it to see what Kidd would react in meeting this certain psychologist.

Kidd frowned at Killer. They are at the cafeteria. Honestly, he really hate this. But since Killer said that a certain psychologist is **different** , he took the liberty to show up in this shitty Penitentiary House and see how interesting and different this psychologist is.

When Killer's attention shifted, he frowned. It's as if someone is approaching and sure there is.

"Why, I did not expect to see you here, Killer." A woman's voice echoed, like it is amused somehow. Kidd shifted to see the woman in front of her. A blond woman with a long wavy hair, a height about 5'8. As Kidd take a better look at her, she have a dark brown eyes and perhaps the most angelic face she have ever seen. Is this what Killer was talking about this woman being different?

Well, true, most of the psychologists they encountered are old men. There are some women but not as good looking as this one in front of them.

He kept the frown and looked at Killer who was slightly uncomfortable. Kidd never saw Killer act like that and this quirked his interest.

"I am just here to accompany Kidd here." Killer said but his voice says that he is uncomfortable. It's like he is afraid that this woman might do something.

Sab turned to him and she fought to gasp as she look directly into the man's red eyes. Was it natural or contact lens? She did not know but she was not prepared to see the depth of the man's eyes. Sure, she knew this man in the picture and through the facts in the files, but she was never prepared to encounter the emotion and aura this man emits.

She sighed and regained composure. She would not yield in this, so she smiled to the man before turning to Killer.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me sitting here. I get lonely eating alone, you know."

"Uhm, I don't mind." The bastard Killer answered and Kidd frowned at that. Sab turned to Kidd and smiled sweetly.

"I hope you won't mind." She sweetly said. Said, not asked and behind that sweet smile, Kidd could tell and he was not a damn psychologist, he knows there is something behind that smile.

"It's not like I have anything to say if you really wanted to sit here." He grumbled and sending a glare to the woman who just grin to him.

"Oh, of course you can do something." Sab sit beside Killer so that she is in front of Kidd. "You can just try to get rid of me then, if my presence really bothers you."

Kidd took this a challenge and leaned forward to face the woman across him.

"Your presence is nothing to me, Miss - "

"Oh, I am Sab. Just call me Sab and I'll just call you Kidd. I hope your personality is not of a kid's." Kidd frowned deeper at what she said and Sab pretended that she just made a mistake or something.

"Oops, sorry for a bad pun. Kidd and kid. Kidd is a kid. Wow, isn't that funny?" Sab grinned at Kidd and even Killer suppressed a laugh at what she said. Kidd growled at both of them especially to Killer for laughing.

Killer coughed to hide the laugh though, and that left Kidd to turn his attention to the now eating woman.

"Listen, this is not funny at all! You better think through what you're going to say to me or else - "

"Why are you not eating? You should eat. It's not good to waste food you know." Sab shrugged at him, **completely** ignoring his threat. Kidd's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. No one has ever made fun of him like this! If she wanted to challenge him, fine! He will gladly give it to her!

"You sure you're doing a good job here, Doc? 'Coz all I see is an easy going woman in front of me." Now, that did get her attention.

"Really? What made you say that, Mr. Kidd?"

Kidd smirked at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Call it a hunch." He stared into the doctor's eyes with a glint of challenge and Sab took it rather well.

"Really? If you have a hunch, I sure as hell I have too. Could you guess what my hunch about you is?"

"I could guess that you have a very negative impression about me." Kidd gruffly said, his voice is a little dangerous for Sab and she like it.

Sab chuckled lightly at what he said. In truth, Sab has no idea what to make of Kidd. He is a mysterious that she could not quite point out. Usually, just after an exchange of 2 or 3 conversational sentence, she could corroborate some hunch and idea about the person's personality, but Kidd is quite deep, is she may say so. She have a hunch, but she could not say it directly.

"In truth, I have no idea at all. You seems so mysterious, and hiding something, and I can't quite tell what it is. You may have the flashy and a gangster appearance, but beneath that, I know there is a mask, and let me tell you, be prepared – I am going to rip that mask off your face." Sab seriously answered, with the eyes of a determined woman and Kidd fought the urge to swallow, because she hit something close to a dead point. But, it's not just her that will be doing a ripping of masks.

Kidd stared at her then after a few seconds, he laughed – as in **laughed** louder that some people in the cafeteria gave him a side glances. They might be thinking that he belongs to a mental hospital and he got lost here.

Sab stared confusing at him, with the hint of annoyance, while Killer is just confused as Sab, but not annoyed.

The laughter went for a while and Sab huffed with a clear annoyance in her face. When Kidd's laughter subsided, she huffed at him.

"Are you done now, or you want to have a minute or so?" She glared at Kidd and the red haired man chuckled lightly and with a sigh, he controlled his fits of laughter.

"You're funny." He stated and that annoyed Sab even more. How dare this man say she is funny?!

"What, pray tell, is funny about me, Mr. Kidd?" she asked sweetly behind the very angelic smile of hers.

"Oh, surely you would know. I ain't easy to mess with, Doc. And I'm sure as hell not gonna let you rip masks when I could do that first. We both know that behind that angelic smile of yours, you are hiding something, too. Don't you think it's interesting if we could rip that mask off?"

Sab was taken aback by what he told her. First, no one outside of her family could tell that she was hiding something behind her smiles, and certainly not one of her patients had ever told her this. And this man in front of her is giving her a clear challenge on who's gonna first rip the mask of who. One thing Sab is sure of, she will not lose to this man.

With a very challenged pride on the line, she leaned forward, her elbows are in the table, and Kidd did the same thing. Their faces are just inches apart from each other but neither side is relenting. The challenge is still going, even with those smiles on their faces.

"You're challenging me, Mr. Kidd. That is quite brave of you." Sab muttered with still a sweet smile on her face and Kidd only smirked at her.

"Of course. And I can say the same thing about you, Doc." Sab chuckled lightly.

"Oh, my! Why, thank you! I never thought you held me in such a regard. And I daresay that I am flattered. Not only had you thought of me as brave, you find my smile angelic. That's a good observation there, Mr. Kidd."

Sure, Kidd's face almost turned as red as his hair because this woman did not let his comment about her smile slipped away.

But he is not the type to let her get all the pace. He will not back down from this woman. Not now, not ever.

"Oh, don't worry about the small compliments. I still want to rip your mask off." He grinned when he saw how she arched her eyebrows, indicating that he hit a good point and this challenge is a draw.

"We'll see about that." She said and retreated to continue eating. That is the time when Kidd just noticed how much she is consuming. The food could basically feed 3 or 4 people and she is eating all of it without a single hesitation. That reminds of him of a certain glutton.

She is eating in silence, and Killer fought his own urge to sigh. The tension between these two is not something to trample. Their bickering seems very natural and they challenged each other like it is the funniest thing in the world.

After some time, when Sab finished all of her food, she started to get her things and since this is a self-buzzing cafeteria, she started to clean her mess.

Before leaving, she turned to Kidd.

"I'll see you in the session room. I'll expect you to show up, not unless you chickened out." Before Kidd could snarl at her, she turned her back and started to walk away, with a chuckle that the two men heard. She is definitely grinning because she managed to annoy the red haired man.

Her job would be interesting from here on out…

 **AN:**

 **OKAY… STILL NO LUFFIA HERE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT HER. ANYONE GOT CONFUSED IN SAB AND KIDD'S CONVERSATION? JUST ASK ME AND I CAN EXPLAIN TO YOU.**

 **PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER…**

 **REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ACCEPTABLE, BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT I WILL DO ALL REQUESTS…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Little Friendship

Chapter 7 – Little Friendship

Luffia sat at her office – the top floor of Thousand Sunny Building. At first look, the building looks like a building for entertainment, because of the unusual colors mixed to it compared to the other business buildings around New World.

The building has 10 floors.

First floor is like a lobby, or relaxation area for guests who waits for the employees. The second floor is the cafeteria which looks like a restaurant of some sort. Part of that floor is the manufacturing for spices, and some healthy food products that they also sell in the Market – courtesy of their chef, Sanji Prince.

Third Floor is the area for Medicinal products they produce and sell in the market. This area is managed by a genius young doctor, Chopper. Most of the products are from exotic plants and it sells well. They have a farm for the plants that Tony Chopper needed and that is where Usopp sometimes helps. The farm is just a few kilometers away from the building itself.

Usopp Sogeking is more like into weapons, but he also likes to grow exotic plants. He along with Franky is designing ships and weapons along with it. He also sometimes teaches archery.

The Straw Hats specializes in Ships but along the way, the business broaden. Since the first specialty is building ships, and motorbikes, the building is situated near the ocean. The area around the building is for manufacturing ships.

This is where Franky Cybrorg comes in as well as the Galleyla Company. Galleyla is one of the partners of SHI and they build ships along with them. Aside from the ships, they also accept requests to build skyscrapers, buildings, and houses.

The Fourth floor is for manufacturing of magazines, mostly about fashion. This is where Nami Mikan comes in. Aside from that, she also manages the Orange orchard that monopolizes the entire New World Market. She also specializes in Maps. Along with Robin, they produce books that talks about the world and maps.

The Fifth floor is a huge library. Nico Robin is in charge of this. The Sixth floor is where the real manufacturing of the books they publish. Robin is a history expert and she is a genius freelance archaeologist – not until Luffy persuaded her into joining the team which was 5 years ago.

Seventh Floor is where Brook is situated. He is a very famous musician and composer. This floor is for manufacturing of musical instruments which was monopolized by the SHI. The Eighth Floor is a studio for young talents that Brook trained.

The Ninth Floor is Roronoa Zoro's studio. He trains Kendo to young athletes. Aside from that, he aslo teaches Martial arts. But in most days, he just go there to sleep.

Tenth Floor is the relaxation for all of them. There's a swimming pool at the roof of the building. A bar, mini-kitchen, more like a condo unit instead of the CEO's office. Luffia is more like a homey type of CEO, so she wanted it like this.

"This is boring…" she muttered to herself and went downstairs in search of Zoro. Surely, she found the man sleeping in the couch. She just kept quiet and let him sleep. He is such a heavy sleeper and heavy drinker.

Zoro is her very first friend and also her best friend. Just seeing him like this make her think of the time when she met him first and then the others.

"I wonder if you could still remember **that** day?" she asked no one in particular but the question is meant for Zoro.

 **xx—Flashback-xx**

A 7-year old girl is sitting in a tree in a park, watching the sunset. Anyone can tell just by watching the little girl's expression that she is very upset.

People just won't take her seriously because of her parents. It's not like they wanted it to be this way, but people around her just won't take her seriously. They keep on telling people through tabloids and magazines how lucky the children of Gol D. Roger and Gol D. Rouge nee Portgas. They keep on rambling that they are some sort of royalties living the vast riches of the world, and how the world should look forward to the day that the children of the richest man in the world follow the footsteps of their parents and become the best in the world. Well, a good thing is that there are no pictures of them yet.

She and sisters hated it,

When she was younger, some of the maids just treated her like a vase, fragile and needed attention. She hated it. She is strong, she can take care of herself and she is not a vase! She is a person!

Her sister Ann told her one time that anything they do is just nothing because **it is expected** of them. They would always be behind the shadows of their famous parents. She did not understand it at first but now, she does. Even though her parents are the best, people around them are not, well with a few exemptions.

"Stupid people! I'll show you one day! I'm gonna be better than my dad! I'm gonna be the King of the Business World!" she shouted at no one, her voice is full of annoyance. She did not notice how she is slipping from the tree and falling into the ground.

"Ahhh – ugh!"

"Argh! What the?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Someone shouted at her. Being a little dumb, she tried to figure where the voice came from. She turned from left to right in search for the voice.

"Huh? That's strange. There is no person here, but I heard a voice. Could it be… a ghost?" She slightly trembled, a tear is now forming in her eyes.

"How long are you gonna sit on me, huh? Can you move?" There is that voice again and as she listened to it, she realized what the voice said so she looked down only to see that there is a person underneath her. She is practically sitting in the boy's chest.

She blinked and frowned at the green haired boy.

"Why are you under me? Are you lost?" she innocently asked and the boy just became annoyed.

"You fell on me, stupid! Get off me!" Luffia only laughed at him but she get off of him.

"You're so funny." The boy just stared at her with a serious frown. "My name's Lu. What's yours?" she grinned like she was not upset in the first place.

"Zoro."

"Nice to meet you, Zoro. Why are you here? Are you lonely as well?" she asked and sat down next to him. He continued to lie down to the grass and he looks sleepy. Zoro made his hands as his pillow as he tucked them under his head.

"Hmp, of course not! I'm just here to sleep." He grumbled to the kid. The kid had a mop of black hair, and dressed like a boy. Trouser shorts, and a tee-shirt with an anchor design on it. So this kid is a boy.

"Really? Are you always asleep? Do you wanna be my friend?" The kid grinned more to him, and the boy just felt like he wants to smile too. He is much too cheerful for a grumpy little boy like him.

"Yes. No. Maybe." He answered since he asked three questions. Unfortunately, the kid seems too slow and apparently a little dumb as he is now tilting her head sideways like Zoro have muttered an alien language.

Zoro just sighed at him and closed his eyes to get a little peace. Unfortunately, peace does not exist in the vocabulary of this young boy.

"Why are you sleepy! I want to be your friend! Why is your hair green? How old are you? Where do you live? Tell me! Tell me!" Lu shook his shoulders and that prevented Zoro into drifting to a heavenly sleep. He can't help but feel irritated because for first: he is tired from his all day training and he will resume his training once he is done napping and that won't happen due to this kid's interruption.

He wanted to yell at him but he does not have the heart to do so, not when he have that goofy smile on his face.

With a sigh, Zoro sat up and faced the boy.

"I train with swords and I need sleep to resume training. I lived nearby in the East part of New World City. But I mostly stay in the nearby dojo to train." He answered.

"Oh, that's so cool! I bet you're strong! I am strong too! I go and train with my grandpa and sisters."

"Train? For what?"

Luffia paused to think of the things that their grandpa makes them do.

"Hmm, well, we got to punch those hard bags, fight each other, some basics and dangerous trainings." She said.

"Heh~, that sounds boring."

"No, it is not! It's scary! Granpa is scary! He make us do things that adults could. He's mean, but sometimes he is sweet but he is still scary." He pouted and Zoro just laughed at him.

"You're weird."

"Nope! You are! Shishishi!" Zoro scoffed at her but did nothing to hide the amused smile on his lips.

"Where are your parents? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

Lu thought for a moment. Her parents did not even know that she went outside of their home. Her sisters did not know as well.

"Hmm, they don't know that I sneaked away and went here. But they probably are working. Sometimes they are busy so I get lonely. I don't have friends because people are mean. You're my only friend." She pouted at Zoro.

"Hmp, then why don't you make friends?" Lu shook her head.

"That's why I'm here, remember? I want you to be my friend!"

"I'm busy. Find somebody else! I have to train to get stronger." Zoro said with full of determination. He craved to be a world's best swordsman. Not because he is following the footsteps of his foster father – Dracule Mihawk, but because he wanted to for himself.

He's an orphan staying in one of the dojo in the lower parts of Grand Line. This is where the middle class lives though there are mansions situated in this area, it is nothing compared to the mansions and palaces in the East Part of New World City.

In that dojo where he lives and trains for free is where he met the said strongest man in the world – Dracule Mihawk. He have no wife or any known family to inherit the vast riches he had for his winery business, and he might have noticed Zoro's potential, so he adopted him. But Zoro kept his old name in memento of where he came from.

He would frequently visit the dojo since his foster brother is usually away for business trips. And here he is.

"Don't worry! I won't get in the way! I promised!"

From then on, Lu would sneak away from their house to go and meet with Zoro. Usually, he would just be there, swinging that bamboo stick and sometimes sleep. There are times that he would start a conversation with Luffia.

One day, she came across this store that sells clothing. Well, she is not really a fan of fancy clothing, but she found a dark colored bandana and she immediately thought of Zoro.

She asked her mom if she could have a money enough to buy something.

"What would you like to buy, honey?" Rouge asked her youngest. At the tender age, Luffia does not know how to lie, and she is a terrible liar.

"Uhm, it's a secret! Shishishi! Please?" And she gave her mom the infamous puppy dog eyes. And naturally, her mom can't say no and gave her daughter 30 000 berries for what she needed to buy.

The next day, she found Zoro sleeping. He probably finished his training earlier as he is now napping.

With a mischievous gleam, she tried to do a sneak attack on him. She tiptoed towards the bench nearby Zoro and with a count of three, she leaped her entire body towards the boy while screaming his name.

"ZORO!" Without even opening his eyes as to guess who the idiot that would scream while attacking was, Zoro shifted himself and that resulted in Lu, falling face first to the ground.

"Uff!"

Lu grunted and Zoro sat up yawning. This occurrence happens way too often. The first time it happened, his bones almost cracked by the huge impact, so he learned well after that.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Lu sat up and faced the boy.

"Zoro! No fair! I was gonna wake you up!" she pouted at him and he just give her an incredulous look.

"No normal person will wake someone by catapulting himself to the sleeping person! That should be obvious!" he scolded Lu but like usual, Lu just gave him the famous grin.

"Shishishi. Really? Anyway, I got something for you." Zoro raised an eyebrow at the kid when he shuffled something from his pockets and presented a dark colored bandana on his face.

"What is this?" Zoro asked as he took the bandana from the small hands of Lu.

Like usual, Lu gave Zoro that 'Are you stupid' look.

"It's bandana. Don't you know a bandana?" Lu asked innocently at Zoro and with a vein popping on his forehead, Zoro smacked Lu on the head.

"Of course I know what a bandana is, idiot! I mean to ask what for?"

"Oh. Ah, it's for you, idiot! A gift, idiot!" Lu said and smacked him in the head every time she says the word idiot.

Realizing what Lu just said, a small blush crept to Zoro's face. He is used to hardships and training regimens. No time for dandy pleasantries and easy going.

"You're giving me this?" Zoro asked.

"Yup! You will be reminded that in battles, you sometimes have to take it easy. My dad says that you can be serious while taking it easy. Dunno what it means though." Lu shrugged and Zoro just laughed at the kid's response.

The meetings went on for weeks, until one day, Zoro never came back to the park to meet her. At first, she thought that he is just sick or something. The next day, there are still no Zoro.

For almost a week, the little girl keep on coming back to the park in search of her first friend, Zoro. But two weeks has passed, there is no Zoro.

She was depressed and upset that Zoro left without a word. Her parents knew nothing about this. Even the twin sisters knew nothing of the sort. She became cranky and does not smile too often.

It took months before she regained her usual vigor, but despite that, deep inside her, she still misses her first friend, her best friend but life must go on.

 ** _Approximately, 10 years later…_**

17 year old Luffia is walking around East Blue Town. For years now, she have this subtle idea on how to start business. She really don't care about money. She just wanted to have a business.

She already finished her High School year earlier than most, because contrary to what everyone believes, she is smarter than she looks.

Right now, she is on her way to her third year in college, but she wanted to do something aside from the studying because it is getting boring.

As she continue her stroll around town, she saw a very familiar mop of hair of a certain man. His back was facing her and she stopped on her tracks.

The certain man has three bamboo swords in his waist, a haramaki to hold it and the bandana that is tied in his left arm.

She knows that Bandana. No way would she forget that bandana. No matter how long has it passed, she won't forget the only person she had given that Bandana. There is only one person…

"Zoro…"

 **AN:**

 **OKAY… I BET YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING, EH? THIS IS A ZOLU STORY TOO!**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROCEED WITHOUT MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER…**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fateful Meeting

Chapter 8 – Fateful Meeting

"Zoro…" Luffia muttered to herself, while looking at the man with a tied bandana on his left hand.

Even if he does not have the bandana, she could still recognize that green hair. He was about 50 meters away from her that's why she tried to squish herself in between of the busy people in the streets, hoping to catch Zoro, but she couldn't. Just as she arrived to where Zoro was standing not too long ago, he disappeared, like that time 10 years ago.

She tried to search for him but to no avail until she ended up in the motorbike racing arena. Curiosity took over her as she heard the shouts of people cheering the race itself. She peered to the crowd and she saw mostly men just shouting and cheering and sometimes threatening the others.

It seems fun to race, but she preferred sports car since her sisters like to participate in racing. She was about to turn around when she heard a little argument from her left side.

"Punk, you wanna get skewered?"

"Ah, sorry for the mess. Then, excuse me." The gruff male voice said and pushed past the rowdy men that tried to threaten him. That's where Luffia saw who the man is.

"You have no manners whatsoever. You have to be taught, a lesson." A mean looking man cracked his own knuckles to prove his point. There are at least 15 of those guys, and Zoro might be strong, but it would be a mess.

Luffia followed her instincts. She always does and when she did, trouble awaits her.

The mean looking man is about to hit Zoro when she shouted:

"Stop!" Everyone froze and looked at her. They all frowned at her. She looked at Zoro and he too frowned at her, like he does not even know her in the first place, but she proceeded to talk to the man.

"Stop fighting." She said. Zoro stared at her like she have grown a head or something. The gang laughed at her and proceeded to grin maniacally, like they all have something in mind.

"What's this? A little bitch is showing guts! This your little bitch, punk? You gotta be a pussy to be hiding behind your bitch's skirt!" They all laughed, Luffy ignored them. She might not really get everything the man said, but she knew that whatever those words are, they are not good and it sure is rude.

"But you sure chose a cute one. I bet her pussy's open wide for you." Zoro did not took it lightly and dra his wooden sword and hit the guy who said that. He might not know this woman, but what the man said is rude. He does not like it.

Upon seeing their gang mate lost his consciousness, every gang member became agitated and enraged. Everyone closed in on Zoro and Luffy. Some are crackling their knuckles as they closed in, ready to fight them. Some are looking at Luffy with motives far from being innocent and Zoro noticed this.

"I don't know who you are, but you better run when you see the chance. I can take them on by myself." He gruffly said and this startled Luffy. Zoro did not know who she is? But why? Did he forget her or something? Hurt is now evident in her eyes.

"Y-You don't know m-me?" She mumbled, but he heard her alright. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Luffy looked down so Zoro could not see the hurt expression she is showing. Why did he ever forget her? Or maybe she got the wrong guy? But now, she is sure that it is him. She gave him that bandana and she knew for sure that he will take care of it, but why did he not recognize her?

She was caught up in her thoughts that she neglected to pay attention to a hands that grabbed her elbow rather forcefully. When she turned, she saw the maniac grins in the face of the assailant. She did not like it. Her frustration into meeting Zoro and this man casually grabbing her, she lost her wits and punched the man in the face, resulting in a crack in the nose and an excessive nosebleed. She huffed contentedly.

She turned to a nearby man and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying to the others who now have their attentions to her. She cracked her knuckles and grin at them. They must have been thinking that she can't fight because she is a woman, then they got the wrong person to mess with.

"So, you want a fight, huh?" she asked. Zoro looked at her and raised an eyebrow but grin, thinking that this woman is a fighter after all. The gang started to encircle them and began to attack. Zoro fished out his second wooden sword and began to use two sword style against the enemies.

The fight did not last for even 10 minutes and the last men standing just scram and run for their life.

"Meh, that's not even challenging." Luffy shrugged. Those men are nothing compared to the training and attacks she received from her Grandpa.

Her Grandpa, Monkey D. Garp is actually the cousin of her actual grandpa, so, he's like a grandpa twice removed. She and her sisters never met their grandparents from both sides because they are long gone so, they settled for the ones left and that is Garp.

He's a popular marine officer. It is never published to the public about his relationship to Roger so taking his name instead of their dad's has been easier. Besides, he's happy that her loving granddaughters took his name.

Their names are not legally changed. They just pulled some strings so that no one can know their real names. During Middle School and High School, the principals have been friends of her dad's so no problem there. Their records are confidential. The school knew that the Monkey D. Sisters attended in the said school, but in the official records, it is their real name.

The same goes for the College. Bartolomew Kuma is the present President at the time she and her sisters entered the New World University, and he is Luffy's godfather so having the records slightly bend is not a problem.

"You seemed to be an experienced fighter." Zoro muttered to her and Luffy turned to him, with that very large owlish eyes, observing every movement Zoro would make. The green haired man felt like he should know her, but he really does not know where he met the woman. Her gaze is starting to make him uncomfortable.

After a long staring from the woman or maybe the teenager because she looks like 14 or maybe 15, she managed to give him a huge grin.

"Of course! I'm Luffia, but you can call me Luffy. Let's be friends." Zoro stared at her. Normally, no one would want to be his friend because of his bulky appearance. People who would approach him were most likely to ask for a fight or just get on his pants for the night.

"Sorry, but I am not interested. Find someone who would." Then he began to turn away from her.

"Nope, I decided to be your friend." She stubbornly said.

"Huh?"

"Shishi. You are my friend from now on. What's your name?"

"You can't decide that on your own! But anyway, I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"Yosh! Zoro, let's start a company!"

"A what?! Are you crazy? First why would I want to start a company with you?" He must have heard it wrong because no person in their right mind would ask a stranger to form a company with them, not unless they are member of a scam group or something like that and this woman does not look like one.

"You would form a company with me because I said so." She said with a grin but the hint of seriousness is evident in her voice. This made Zoro skeptical.

"Hey, hey, Miss - "

"Call me Luffy!" Zoro sighed but complied.

"Okay, Luffy - "

"Yosh! Let's start some planning then ask for an accountant then an office!"

"Huh? Hey, I did not agree to this!" Zoro complained. Luffy look at him like he just said something stupid, and she stared at him with pure innocence.

"Hm? But you said 'Okay', so that means that you agreed to me." She stubbornly said to him that made her earn another glare from the swordsman, but she shrugged it, not caring. Zoro only sighed and just walk without giving any goodbyes to the teenager. He could guess that she is a few years younger than him, and he does not have any time to deal with children as of the moment. He have to train for the upcoming Kendo Tournament.

He walked to a direction where his instincts told him to, with a great awareness that the very persistent and annoying teenager is following him. He wanted to ignore it and continued to walk. He walked faster, when the teenager seems to be catching up, and as he looked back at her, she's right behind him, and that annoyed him.

"You like swords, right? I was thinking of starting to have a shipping company, or a company that build ships. That would be cool, but then, maybe we can have investments? I also need to find a good accountant." She muttered to herself, but Zoro got this feeling that she was telling these things to him as well. What's with this woman anyway? Suddenly proposing like that to him? Does he look like a businessman to this woman?

"Anyways, we can start by investments. We can also try building a dojo. That would be your department aside from being a Vice President."

"Hahaha! Do you even hear yourself right now? Or maybe you should have a visit to a psychiatrist or something to have your brain checked." Zoro have to laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea. Him, Vice President? Never in his wildest dreams would he think that he would become one. That is totally impossible, at least for him. For Luffy, this is not impossible. Nothing is impossible for her, she just won't give up.

"I think you would be a great VP though. And by the way, I see a psychiatrist every day because my sister is one, so are we good with the business?" She grinned at him and Zoro face palmed and once again, walk away from the woman. This is a battle that is a true defeat for him. Being an athlete and a swordsman, he takes pride with his stubbornness to strive for a win and never lose, but in this battle, he would admit that he lost. He is no match for this woman's logic. How she come up with a reason from joining two and two, which is beyond Zoro's comprehension.

"By the way, where are you going?"

"None of your business." He waved at her without looking back.

Luffy blinked at the action. She is beyond confused. Zoro is weird. Well, he was weirder when they were kids, but he certainly is weirder now. She just wished that he would remember her, but that would be unlikely since after a few minutes of conversation, he does not recognize her at all. As she stared at his back, she could only reminisce to the times when they were kids.

She wanted to confront him, but she does not have the courage to do so, maybe because she is a coward who does not want to face reality once it hit her.

With a sad smile, she called out to him.

"Zoro! That's a dead end way!"

After that day, Luffy kept pestering Zoro about the company. Zoro's adoptive brother might be rich, and he might have been the sole heir to that riches but that does not equate to an instant money for him. He does not care about that anyways, but with Luffy's pestering and persuasion, they invested in the stock market to increase their money to build a company, as for what type, Zoro have no idea at all, even Luffy seems to just follow her guts and instincts.

As time passes by, they got along pretty well, and instantly became friends, which Zoro found very miraculous. He does not have friends like Luffy. Not a long while, they met Usopp, who was some sort of colleague of Luffy and invited him to join. Despite being just a College students, they are well focused on the company itself. Sanji went next, with his swooning over Luffy which pissed Zoro off for a long while.

Luffy invested in the restaurant using the money they invested in the Stock Market. Soon, Luffy met Nami, who was in deep shit with a local mafia group, which is one of the shittiest things they did. Getting mixed with a Mafia made them stronger, not just physically, but emotionally. That is where the Straw Hats Inc. made a debut underground.

They don't do illegal stuff like drugs or anything of the sort, well, that is not their strong point anyways. At Luffy's age of 17, she was exposed to the harshness of the business world. Politics, Mafia Groups, Illegal doings just to get more money to their company or spread the company's influences.

As far as Luffy knows, her father has a very wide influence underground. She don't know every prospect of it at first, but at the Straw Hats Inc. went into the business, she found out that her father is not only the richest man in the world, but also the king of the underground.

Underground business does not fully involved in drugs and weapons, sometimes, it is necessary to be part of it to spread influence, as long as you know the right people to go with.

Along their journey of survival in the harsh tide of business world, they met more people. Chopper, who's a genius but gentle doctor. He have a dream of curing as many disease as possible that is why the Straw Hats Inc. had the Manufacturing of the Medicines. Robin came next who was deep shit in underground business as well.

Meeting her and inviting her to the company by Luffy almost caused a civil war amongst the older members. Zoro was very much against her at first, everyone is, but eventually they opened up to her and welcomed her to the company. This is Luffy inviting her, so that must mean she must have done something good to win her judgment.

Straw Hats Inc. became much more well-known after Franky joined them, which widen the variation of the company's products, and the specialty – building ships.

Brook came last. Luffy was always muttering about how she wanted a musician. For her own entertainment, or for the business, the Straw Hats does not know. Apparently, she wanted to hire Brook for her own entertainment. She said he is funny and a good musician, but in the end, she established a good business using Brook's extremely talented voice and hands when it comes to music.

Luffy continued her business degree even though she does not need to do so. She did this even though she is busy about the company's growth. The only weird thing about her is that she does not want fame nor money and just claimed that it is fun to do business. That much they can understand about her, aside from the fact that she always wear her straw hat. She might act dumb from the usual logic of conversation, but they knew better that she's far smarter than she let on.

At first, the Straw Hats did not know of Luffy's parents, but it is inevitable, so she told them. Well, Zoro knew first hand so the telling will apply to the others. Unlike other people, their treatment to her did not change in the slightest, which she is happy about, as long as they keep it a secret.

 **End of Flashback…**

Luffy looked at the sleeping form of Zoro. For 5 years, she wanted to tell him who she was. She wanted to confront him, but she can't. She don't want to risk their friendship, the bonds they built for years. If the CEO/President and the Second in command were to have a fight, it would affect the entire company, their employees, their friends and family.

She lost count how many times she have tried to hint Zoro about their past encounter as kids.

"Ne, Zoro, why do you have that bandana with you?" she innocently asked. She appears to be curious, but deep inside, she is hopeful. Hopeful that Zoro would remember who she was.

Zoro looked at her then answered. "I got it from a friend of mine." He answered shortly. Luffy felt hopeful.

"So where is your friend?"

"I don't know. I can't remember him that much." Zoro shrugged at her. She frowned. So Zoro can't remember her, but did he call her as 'him'?

"Him? You mean, y-your friend is a guy?"

"Well, I think he is. But just what I said, I can't remember him that much. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing."

After that conversation, Luffy never brought the topic regarding Zoro's friend. She is afraid to know more about it. Besides, she already have Zoro as a friend now. Their bond as friends are stronger and they trusted each other more than anything else in this world, but Luffy knows, that bond is incomplete, but no matter how incomplete it is, she must protect it.

Protecting it is not easy as it sounds. It does not help the fact that she's starting to form some strange feelings for Zoro. She realized it 2 years ago when she and her sisters are having conversations regarding boys. Well, it was just the twins talking about it since they assumed Luffy won't be interested, but she was listening to them.

"How do you define being in love?" Ann asked.

"Definition would only apply in dictionary but well, the usual symptoms of a person in love is that, you're happy when you see that guy. You seems to be jealous if someone is near him. And you want to monopolize that person. They say that your heart rate seems to go haywire, or it will beat faster when that person is around you, or when you're talking to him."

Luffy thought to the scenarios in the past years she's been with Zoro. By just thinking of him, her heart rate seems to beat faster.

"Why, Ann, are you in love?" Sab wiggled her eyebrow suggestively to Ann. They are currently eating in their living room. Luffy pretended that she is not listening and just continue to eat.

"No. It's just that I've been confessed to and that guy said that he's in love with me or something." She shrugged. It is a common thing to the sisters to get confessions. They have many admirers after all.

After that, she observed herself with Zoro and the others. All what Sab said has been true. That is where is hit her. She is freaking in love with Zoro!

After that realization, she wanted to tell him, but at the same time, she don't want to. The friendship is at stake. She is afraid that if he rejected her, the friendship would be over. And she don't want to ruin Zoro's good relationship with his girlfriend.

A knock on the door seems to wake the wondering thoughts of Luffy. She looked up and saw a woman with a glasses on. She have an angelic face and a very good person.

"Ah, Luffy-san! Zoro has been sleeping again?" she asked. Luffy gave her a big grin on her face.

"Hello Tashigi! Well, he's always sleeping. Since you're here, I will leave him to you. I have things to do."

"Okay. Take care!" she said. Luffy left Zoro's office with a very grim expression. Tashigi is a very good person, friendly, beautiful and a wife material. Zoro seems to be happy with her and she has been a good friend of the Straw Hats too.

That is one of the reasons why Luffy could not cross the borders of being friends. She don't have the heart to break such a good relationship.

With a sigh, she proceeded to her office with the knowledge that the person she fell in love with is in the presence of the love of his life…

 **AN:**

 **A LITTLE SAD… I WAS THINKING OF USING PERONA BECAUSE I CAN MAKE HER A LITTLE BITCHY, BUT I CONTEMPLATED ON THE IDEA ITSELF SINCE IT WOULD NOT SUIT THE PLOT AT ALL.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE DRAMATIC.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Get to Know the Boys

Chapter 9 – Get to know the boys

 **AN: SINCE WE KNEW THE GIRL'S BACKGROUNDS, WHY NOT GET TO KNOW OUR BOYS, HM?**

 **I'LL START WITH MARCO'S INSIGHTS.**

Marco kept himself busy with all the paper works he needed to finish in time if he wanted to focus on his training for next month's race. Being the Vice President of Whitebeard Group of Companies, he sure has his hands full at the moment.

Whitebeard Group of Companies has many businesses under its name. Managing those businesses are given to Edward Newgate's supposed family. None of these children are actually adopted, but he treated it like they are his own children. They are the first 15 children in his orphanage, and most of his employees are from the same orphanage, or friends of friends.

Marco is the only blood relative Edward have, so it is expected of him to take over soon after his uncle would retire from being active in the business. Marco is involved in all the company's operations because he handles the second highest rank there is.

Sometimes, he wished he could ask for a vacation or some sort, but Marco knew too well that he won't be able to do it, not when his mind flies straight to his pending works. Yes, he will admit it, he is workaholic. He can't help it, he loves his job and the company. This is his family.

But sometimes the work is too much, especially if he is waiting for Thatch's paper works to be done. Well, he can't wait since he have to give some paper works to Izou so he prompted to get it from Thatch personally.

The expected brief stay in the building where Thatch is currently staying at since he have a race next week so he is using the hangar and the garage at the back of the building. That brief meeting made a way to meet the rumored genius sports car specialist and Automotive Engineer – Monkey D. Ann.

She have an interesting name, and Marco is pleased with meeting her. She is not a boring person, maybe because she also have the same interest as Marco has, so he guessed they got along pretty well after the first encounter. At first, Marco is captivated by her beauty. A natural beauty with no makeup whatsoever. And she have a stunning smile, Marco would admit that and he hoped that they would meet frequently.

The meeting should be pleasant until Izou called and asked what has been keeping him. That is where it dawned him that he does not want Izou to find out that he met a woman – at least Marco believes Ann is of legal age despite the younger appearance she lets on – Izou would certainly tease him to no end and maybe pushed him to woo the woman he only met that day. Well, not that Marco would have minded the suggestion, but he does not know Ann that much and making a move so suddenly might scare her away, so he have to get to know her – not unless she is seeing someone.

After his work, he went straight to his Pops' mansion, well more like a palace if you ask the public. It is very huge house that can house 50 people. Marco knew for sure that his Pops love a big family, and he gets lonely in the house especially that Marco and his siblings are on their own now.

Marco does not want to leave their Pops in the house with just the nurses around, but he wanted to be independent. He moved out when he was 24. He bought a two story house in one of the subdivisions his Pops owned. His house is just 5 minute drive away from his Pops. The subdivisions' houses are mostly owned by Marco's siblings, like Thatch and Izou who have their own houses next to each other despite the fact that they could just live together.

Jozu, Vista, Curiel, Namur, Blamenco, Haruta, and many others owned their own respective houses to it is like living next door to your family. Sometimes, it is irritating, though their houses has some distance from each other, it is hard to have his own privacy, though he does not complain that much.

In usual days, he would visit a dojo in Aikido and Judo. That is the sports he is engaged at. He is pretty good at Karate too, but he opted for the later mentioned martial arts. In his high school times, he participated in martial arts competition. Aside from that, he also participate in Car racing. He started when he turned 20. He was in college at that time and he is kind of busy also helping in the company, but his Pops encouraged him to pursue this career. He can do this while helping in the company.

Upon parking his blue sports car in the garage, he opened the door and was immediately greeted by the housemaids in the house. He nodded to them and went to the living room, where he found Izou and Haruta having a good conversation. The others might be in the dining room since all agreed to have a dinner in Pops' house.

"You're late, Marco! What's up?" Marco rolled his eyes at Izou's comment. Surely, she knows there are so much paper works going on, and he have deadlines!

"I am not late because the dinner hasn't started, Izou." He just stated and went to receive a kiss to the cheek from Haruta then Izou went next to give him a peck on the cheeks. He just hope that her lipstick won't mark on his cheeks. That would be embarrassing and not to mention that his siblings would be teasing him.

Marco is not the eldest in all of them, but he sometimes act as one. Haruta is the youngest by her age of 24.

"So where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they are already in the dining room. The dinner should be ready by now, so off we go." Haruta said and they went to the dining room. The dinner is already being served, conversations are everywhere.

Upon noticing Marco, the others gave their greetings to him and he happily returned it back. The blond turned to Pops who was sitting on the edge of the table. He is a huge old man with a good built for his age and a height of 6'6. Yep, too tall for all of them.

He took a seat in Pops' right, opposite of Thatch. Izou went to sit next to Thatch. The others went to sit next to their spouses. Some of them already have their own families that is why their family has grown throughout the years. Marco missed having these dinners, since all of them have been busy in their own lives and work. He is glad that they got to spend time with each other like the old times.

"How was your training, Thatchy Boy?" Edward Newgate asked the dark brown haired man in his left side. He was a well-known cook and he is in charge of the restaurants under the Whitebeard Group of Companies.

"Oh, it is going well. I have an awesome team and my head mechanic is **very** good. I'm sure you have heard of the genius woman sports car specialist? I was able to hire her." Thatch answered, seeming proud that of all the competitors who wanted to hire Ann, he was able to get her services.

Marco upon hearing it remained passive in his expressions. It won't do good to announce that he met Ann and was the reason why he was late in giving Izou the papers she needed. Marco never mentioned to any of his siblings about that encounter because he knew for sure that they would get nosy. He would want to avoid that.

"Yeah, I heard about her! Apparently, she started being a freelance when she was 17! It's impressive!" Haruta beamed at everyone. She is one of the few woman racers and she has a good achievements.

"That's rare for you to hire a woman Thatch." Vista voiced out.

"Actually, Squard hired her, not me. But I saw how she works and I gotta say she is deserving for the job." Marco remained silent in all Thatch's compliments for Ann. He would just pretend that he does not know her personally.

"And have you met the woman, Izou? We can't know for sure if Thatch hasn't made a move at the woman." Blamenco stated earning a protest from Thatch.

"Oi!"

"Oh, I've met her and we became friends in an instant. She's a beauty, mind you. Can't believe she chose the kind of job for barbarians when she could become a beauty queen or a model at that." Now, that's rare for Izou to give such high compliments for other women and she has a good character judgment.

Edward Newgate took the information and is curious about the woman they are talking about.

"What's her name again?" the old man asked.

"Monkey D. Andrea but we call her Ann."

"Hmm. Monkey D? Now, that's rare. Marco, do we still have the Car Specialist Head position?" Marco raised his already raised eyebrow at his Pops.

"Yes, I think it is." He answered. Now, the blond is hell bent sure that the position would be offered to Ann.

"How about you offer that to her, Thatchy Boy?"

"I'll try. Maybe we could ask her to handle our sports cars for New World Cup next month?" Thatch is being hopeful. Marco held himself back into telling Thatch about his conversation with Ann. She mentioned to Marco about her commitment to Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy.

"That's a good idea, babe! Ask her tomorrow." Izou agreed. Marco remained silent and snickered to himself. Of course he already knew that Ann would refuse. Oh, well, time to change the subject.

"I will be participating for the 5-mile race, I hope you don't mind Thatch."

"Why? Don't you usually race for the 10-mile category? Why the change?"

Marco drank a water first before proceeding to answer that.

"I want to face Fire Fist." Silence followed suit.

"Fire Fist? How can you be sure that he will be participating?" Vista asked. He is a tall guy with a fetish in his curved mustache.

"I just got the feeling. So, would you mind?"

"Well, no problem then. I'll take the 10-mile race. Namur and Curiel will have the 7-mile race." Everyone shrugged it off. The dinner is going well, as well as it could be until Izou opened up about Marco's love life which has been a good subject for his siblings because this is a time where they could make fun of him.

"So, Marco, have you met someone interesting? Like a prospect girlfriend that you could introduce to us?" Marco rolled his eyes at the comment. That comment has been going on for years now. Yes, he would admit, he does not have a stable girlfriend for the last 5 years. The last decent girlfriend he got was 7 years ago. The relationship lasted for almost a year, until it turned sour, they fell out of love, per se.

After that break up, Marco did not turn bitter, it's just that he can't find the right person to keep him going, to make him fall hard. He did loved his past girlfriends, but he felt that he haven't met the right one. So, in the years that Marco only has flings, Izou and his siblings had been pushing him to meet different women at a time, have a blind date, or let him meet friends of friends and hook them up to him. All those things made him look like a playboy, and he is not a playboy, thank you very much!

"Can we leave my love life for a sec, yoi? That is getting old."

"You're getting old and Pops wanted another set of grandchildren from **you.** Right, Pops?" Izou pointed at him and he just rolled his eyes again. He is not that old. He's only 33 years old. There are people older than him who was still single!

Upon hearing what Izou pointed, Pops' attention turned to Marco and the blond fought the urge to groan and say 'Here we go again.'

"Well, I supposed Izou is right. I do wanted to have grandchildren from you. You're not getting old, after all." Pops said, eyes with a glint of teasing and a little seriousness. Marco knew first hand that Pops is also serious in this as well.

"I'll get a girlfriend when the right time comes, yoi."

"But this is the right time." Haruta interjected, earning a nodding approval from the rest. Marco just rolled his eyes. Sometimes, dinner like this can have its downs as well, and he knew, this is going to be a long dinner night.

-XXX-

Kidd stared at the now unconscious form of his opponent. The fight did nothing but just pissed him off because there is no challenge to all of this whatsoever. Kidd left the ring and was met by Killer in the side with towels and water.

"Not much of a challenge, huh?" Killer asked something so obvious while giving Kidd the towel and water. Kidd first drank to ease his mood.

"Yes. Not worth the trouble. Stupid challenger." Kidd muttered and went to the backstage to get dressed and probably get the hell out of the place to avoid the cheering crowd who wanted to congratulate him for winning the shitty competition.

Kidd is a mixed Martial Artist. He usually participate in competitions to earn money, even though he does not have to, considering the large sum of money under his name, and his inheritance from his stupid father. Not that he is interested in the least.

At his age of 30, he is more involved in Martial Arts, like Boxing, Mixed Martial Arts, and wrestling. Aside from that, he owns a bar in the central of the city of New World – A few minutes away from the Jolly Roger Penitentiary House.

Everyone is scared of Kidd. He got into a lot of trouble, mostly because of the injuries his opponents received during his competitions. That got the management of the competition aware of his usual temper in the ring and got him enrolled in Penitentiary House. The management of the competition also happen to be government officials who have a lot of connections so he have to see psychologists to ease his temper. Those methods did not help either way because just after a few sessions with the psychologists, those damned doctors scram away since they are scared for their lives.

He does not want to enroll in those damned Penitentiary Houses, but the management insists him in doing so, if he still wanted to participate in matches. If he does not hold back, no opponents would be brave enough to be his opponent because they are scared to have excessive injuries like the others. Kidd have no choice but to have those sessions because he would rather avoid going to jail due to beating local thugs and risk exposing his real identity. That would be annoying.

He have been to many Penitentiary Houses, but no one as in **not one** of those psychologist can calm his nerves and ease his temper. That record might be stained upon meeting the unique psychologist he encountered yesterday.

Kidd shook his head to wash away the memory of meeting that certain doctor and instead concentrate on getting dressed to get the hell out of here.

True to what Kidd has on mind, his fans are already eager to congratulate him on his victory. It is always expected of him, so nothing new. He and Killer opted to take the back gate to avoid fans and reporters. Upon their exit, they chanced to see Jewelry Bonney making her way to the arena itself. She must have a match today.

"Yo! Never seen you much, Eustass!" she greeted while munching a chicken leg. Kidd is already used to this because he knew Bonney for years. They met in the same arena.

The martial arts competition has divisions for men and women, but sometimes, there are competitions that both sex can compete.

"I've been busy." He answered briefly.

"Really? Busy with your women?" she teased. Kidd snorted at her comment. Bonney is never the one for prim and proper type of girls. She's far too vulgar to have that kind of attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get to your damn fight. There is nothing challenging in there anyway." Kidd said and continued to walk to the garage where he parked his bike.

"I'll see you at the bar later." Killer muttered and Kidd nodded at him. It is just 4 in the afternoon and the bars he owns will open not later than 7 so he still has time to take a nap. He lived in the South Blue St. He have a decent home, contrary to what his appearance tells everyone. He have a three story house with a garage that can house his monster truck and sports car and his two bikes. He loves Motorbike racing and he is constantly participating in competitions.

His home is fairly neat, with complete furniture. The surprising thing in his house that people who don't know him is the fact that he cooks well. He is not a chef, but he can cook a good meal. It is necessary since he lives alone and he does not want to have house maid snooping around his house.

After taking a shower, he went to his bed to lie down. He told himself to take a nap before going to the bars he owned. He does not stay in one bar because he also have to supervise the others and with that, he have to take as much nap as he could but his mind has its own volition as it drifted to a certain blond doctor.

Kidd is pissed because no one really dared to make fun of his name except for her. She is really brave enough to do so, and very stupid. She also dares to challenge him – he, Kidd Eustass! If anyone would dare to do what she did, he would already break their noses, threaten them that he would break their necks and probably make them suffer. He has a lot of ways in doing so, but with her, Dr. Monkey D. Sabrina, he can't.

It's not like he can't do it, it's just that there is something telling him not to. Since he can't, he opted to take the challenge. No one, as in **no one** has ever made Kidd tell them his pasts, his inner feelings, and the doctor made a point of making Kidd tell her everything. In short, she wanted to rip every mask Kidd has on his life.

The challenge is not threatening, not in the least, but Kidd loved the challenge. When he met her, he could immediately tell that there is more to that angelic face than she let on, and he will rip it off first.

Kidd wanted to punch the wall upon remembering that he made it known to the doctor that he finds her face angelic, which is true. She have a dark brown eyes and a good shade of blond hair. Kidd's type is never blonds. He does not find blond women interesting. He is into Brunettes and dark haired ones, but the doctor might have been an exemption – and he would never tell her that he is attracted to her – physically that is.

Accepting the challenge is much easier to elevate their conversation, and he is bored. True to what Killer told Kidd, that doctor sure is interesting. Kidd reminded himself to reprimand Killer for whatever plans he have, because surely, Killer has its own motivations for giving Kidd a heads up about this certain Doctor. Sometimes, he really can't get what's on his best friend's mind.

Killer has been his best friend since they were kids. They got in trouble most of them time in their respective schools. Contrary to beliefs, he finished his degree. He is an Industrial Engineer, he specializes in Steels and Machineries. He does a side line job in that side from time to time. He tried getting employed by large companies, but he does not like those upstart people in offices, after the money and does not do quality works. They pissed him off too much, so he resigned. The money he had in those years that he worked under large companies are his foundation in the bars he owned. At least, he controls his own time.

As he keep his eyes closed, sleep has never been a problem.

Kidd woke up two hours later. He got a good night's sleep and is now ready to go have his rounds in his bars. The funny thing when he went to his bars is that customers usually mistook Kidd as a bouncer due to his scary appearance and his built. Trouble makers are personally dealt by Kidd especially if they can't handle their own alcohols.

Kidd got dressed with a simple brown pants paired with Motorcycle boots and a black button shirts. He left a few buttons open since he does not want to be suffocated by his shirt. Then, he opted for a dark brown fur coat tonight. His usual dark red fur coat is on his closet. He would wear it on the next few days. He has been obsessed with fur coats and has many collections of it.

He got out of his house and went for the nearby bar that he owned – The Red Bar. Killer had made a few jokes about how he really loved his Red Hair to name his first bar after it. Well, he have no good ideas at that time!

When the bounces saw him, they immediately saluted to him and let him in, earning a few complaints from the line of people who wanted inside.

"He's the owner of the bar. Deal with it." One bouncer explained and the customers shut up. Kidd never paid attention to them and proceeded to the bar. There are already so many customers inside. It is the usual bar you could find in South Blue. Couples making out, wild dancers in the dance floor, wild music, flirting and people getting drunk.

He went straight to the manager, his accomplice named Wire.

"How's the bar doing?" He asked. He is not the one for charades and pleasantries.

"It's doing fine. Women are asking about you. Probably to get on your pants." He said with a dead serious face, but Kidd knew better that he is teasing. Kidd groaned at that. That is the usual in this bar. Women asking to have a one night stand. Kidd never minded that especially if he could get a good fuck, but as time goes on with the same woman in the same bed, that woman would start nagging and ask Kidd for more affections and attachments. Kidd did not want that. He haven't found the one woman who could make him say ' **yes** ' to a commitment. In the 30 years of his life, he haven't met that woman and maybe not in a few years.

Kidd is realistic when it comes to relationships. Once he knew that it won't work, he is straight to the point of breaking up with those women. He already learned a lot from them, which is why he never bed the same women more than twice. Twice is enough and he will avoid leading them on to nowhere.

"Tell them I am busy, or maybe they could find someone." He clasped Wire's shoulder and went to find Killer. After all, he said that he would be here. Kidd went to their usual place. That would be in the inner corner of the bar itself. The bar is a two story building. The ground floor is where the dance floor is located. The second floor consists of VIP rooms for those who only wanted to enjoy the music and watch the dancers make the fool of themselves. Aside from that, the second floor also has rooms for those who wanted to have a quick sex.

As he made his way to their usual place, Kidd came across a blond bimbo who eyed him immediately. The woman's dress are way too short and screams that she is looking for a sex buddy tonight and it seems Kidd is her prospect tonight. The red haired man silently snorted. He is not into blonds, he is very clear in that matter. Blond women for him are either sluts or nerds. Either of the two and he is not willing to hook up in some blond sluts so he ignored the advance and the suggestive glance from the woman. Even if that woman would strip in front if Kidd, she is still not his type, PERIOD.

Kidd spotted Killer sitting in their place and he went to sit in front of the blond man. Killer already has a glass of whiskey in their table and two glasses. One already has a whiskey on it so Kidd took the empty one and fill it with his drink.

"That Blond woman wearing red dress seems to be interested in you." Killer spoke. This man in front of Kidd is the silent type, just speaking when he really wanted to and he chose to speak the most obvious thing which annoyed Kidd a little.

"Yes, I ignored her on my way here. You know blonds are not my type." Kidd took a swig on his drink when Killer spoke.

"Doc Sab is blond." Killer told him. The music is getting louder so they have to speak with their voices a little high.

Kidd took wind of what his annoying best friend said and faced the blond man with a visible glare.

"Are you implying something?" Kidd growled dangerously. Killer is too used to that attitude that it is nothing to him.

"Nothing. Just stating the fact." Killer shrugged and offered a toast. For what, Kidd did not know. With a reluctance, Kidd just ignored what Killer said and toast his own glass to Killer. But Kidd knew for sure, Killer has something on his mind.

With a swig, Kidd took a glance everywhere in the club to check if there are trouble makers that he have to beat up. Though he got annoyed as he saw another blond eyeing him aside from the blond before. He send a glare to the woman to tell her that he is not interested in her.

Kidd thought for a moment. **_If you had been the doctor, I won't mind if you are blond._**

Then he realized what his thoughts meant. Surely his tastes for women is still intact, so why did he thought of such absurd things?

Kidd once shook his head. It must be the whiskey and the bad music affecting his mind. Yes, that should be it.

With that resolve, he just went to face Killer who was silently smiling to Kidd's expressions.

-XXX-

Zoro groaned for how many times in this shitty day. Seriously, why do walls, streets and buildings keep changing? There must have been some magic involved here to make things appear the same way. He can't find a way back to his house if this continues! And no, he is not lost! It's the buildings that keep changing!

Zoro just keep moving on circles. He did not bring his motorbike since he is out for a jog in that morning. His house is in the East blue, a 15 minute drive away from Luffy's house.

He continued to jog until he came across the fancy restaurant, Baratie. His blood immediately boil since a certain cook is near him, so by passed the restaurant and continued his jogging. After a 30 minute jogging (or running on circles) he arrived at his modest house.

Zoro can't be called rich because his adoptive brother – Dracule Mihawk – is the rich one. Okay, he is being modest about not being rich because even though he is not as rich as his brother or as rich as Luffy's parents, he could say that he is rich enough.

At the age of 25, Zoro is a successful master swordsman. He is a famous swordsman in the world, and dojos who practice swordsmanship come to him for instructions. His adoptive brother was the best swordsman, until he challenged the title itself one year ago. Now, he enjoys his time as Straw Hats Inc.'s Vice President.

His house is not people will call a luxury home. After all, he is not the type of person who would want to have luxurious homes and grand materials. His house is relatively large for a person living alone. He have a Japanese themed house with a pond on his backyard and a Sakura tree. His house is pretty big because he have his own personal gym and a dojo. He does not teach swordsmanship in this dojo because his official dojo is in the Thousand Sunny Building. He just wanted to have a dojo if he wanted to meditate.

Zoro never finished a degree in college since he pursued professional career in swordsmanship. He have no regrets though since he hated school. He became successful anyway without a degree. Mihawk was adamant about him not finishing his degree because his adoptive brother had insists that he needed to have knowledge about businesses in order to handle his massive wealth.

Dracule Mihawk has no wife or children. He have no interest in such things, as to why, Zoro have no idea at all. Seemingly that Mihawk has no other heir when he decided to retire which in Zoro's opinion would take a long while, Zoro himself will inherit everything.

Mihawk's business is manufacturing wines and alcohols. He have the largest winery farm in the industry and monopolize it. Aside from that, Mihawk is in Stock Market and Investments. So to say, that is a lot of money. Zoro can work under him, he have done that before Luffy persuaded him into forming a business. Good thing Zoro's brother let him be. At first, he is against it, saying that he should just work in their company, but now, Mihawk have seen the development in the short of 5 years since Straw Hats Inc. have been founded.

As Zoro went to his personal dojo, he can hear the sound of a familiar woman practicing her swordsmanship. Even without seeing who the person is, he knew it was Tashigi, his girlfriend for 2 years. Tashigi is Kuina's twin sister. Kuina is Zoro's rival when he was still training in Koshiro-sensei's dojo. She died when they were still kids, and that is the time when he met Kuina's distant twin sister.

The twin's parents are separated. Kuina stayed in her father's side while Tashigi went to her mother's. After Kuina's death, Tashigi chose to stay with her father since her mother is already dead as well. Unlike the genius Kuina, Tashigi got her swordsmanship skills through hard work and perseverance. That is one of the reasons why he like her. No matter how many times she fall, she will stand up to fight and he likes that kind of spirit.

Zoro does not remember how the relationship started. Maybe because of one drunken night, or maybe because they have something similar that they can stay with each other. It's not that it really matters because he was content with her presence, but sometimes, Zoro feels like there is something missing in the relationship itself.

He knows the missing point is not sexual desires because Tashigi is almost practically living with Zoro, and let' face the reality, they've done it for more than a few occasions. So, sex is never the point. It's just that the emotional bond they have is not… **quite** what Zoro expects in a relationship. Sure, he got some flings before going steady with Tashigi, but he knew deep in his heart that something is missing. He can't point out what exactly.

There was never a courting stage in their relationship though. It just that one day, they woke up and suddenly they became lovers.

Tashigi is a cop. That has been her dream ever since she was a kid. She loved to protect people and Zoro thinks it is one of her strong points.

"Oh, Zoro, you're here early. You did not get lost?" Tashigi asked when Zoro showed up in his personal dojo.

"Hey! I don't get lost! Stupid policewoman." He muttered and turning his back to get his swords. His usual routine involves jogs in the morning then a few thousand swings.

Tashigi just ignored him and moved to her swinging as well. After the 100th swing, Zoro decided to go to Thousand Sunny Building for the meeting of the department heads.

"I'm heading to Sunny."

"Okay. Be careful." Tashigi said and kissed Zoro in the lips. He grunted and went to have a shower first and get dressed. He did not take too much in getting dressed as he chose to wear a simple black pants, with a green sash on it. He paired it with a white V-neck muscle shirt. Then a Green coat. He is always carrying his swords. Unlike before, it is a real swords today.

He went to get his motorbike in his garage and headed to Thousand Sunny Building. The building is normally 20 minute drive from his house but since this is Zoro we are talking about, it pretty much turned into 40 minute or so.

A 5 minute travel from the Elevator to the meeting room turned into a 10 minute travel after a few times of getting lost. When Zoro got to the meeting room, as usual, everyone is already there, just waiting for him, well except for the CEO herself.

"Got lost, shitty marimo?" A vein appeared in Zoro's forehead upon hearing the shitty cook's comment.

"No, I did not, shitty curly cook!" he snarled as he took his seat in the right of the CEO's seat which is empty as of the moment. Usopp sighed at them. All of them are too used to Zoro and Sanji bickering like kids. Next to Sanji is Usopp who is busy tinkering whatever he is busy with. Next to Zoro is Nami, who's busy with counting the money the company has. Next to Nami is Robin then Franky. Those two are already engaged but the wedding is still not set.

Adjacent to Nami is Chopper who keeps on reading his medical notes. Brook is next to Choper having his usual cup of tea laughing his 'Yohohoho' laugh.

Suddenly, a loud bang in the door made everyone turn their attention to the late comer. The usual latecomer – Gol D. Luffia.

With an owlish eyes, she stared at everyone and seeing everyone is here, she gave her usual grin as greetings. The grin also made Zoro smile too. It is Luffy's charm after all. She can make a heavy and awkward atmosphere turn into a lively one. She is one hell of a woman and a friend. Ever since meeting her 5 years ago, Zoro's uptight life became livelier – more alive than he imagined.

Her smile is like a ray of sunlight, no matter how shitty Zoro's day had been, it became better if she is just around. Zoro knew that despite people claiming that Tashigi is also his best friend, he will always consider Luffy as his closest friend and most trustes one, well he trusted the others in the Straw Hats Inc. but Luffy held his respect the most. Maybe because she has been the first one to ever approach him.

"So, are we gonna have a party?" Luffy asked, earning a glare from Nami. Sanji is swooning over her being so energetic about party. The others chuckled.

"No, you idiot! We will discuss about the current economy." Nami seriously huffed.

"Meh! Boring!" Luffy pouted. No one would expect that the founder of Straw Hats Inc. is this childish woman who look like a 16 years old teenager.

"Oh, stop complaining! Everyone has set their eyes on us since we manufactured cheap medicines. Aside from that, they have been at our throats – and when I say our throats, I mean the company's money! Not to mention they keep bashing about how the CEO/President refused to make a public appearance! They have theories already! And the latest is that this company is under your dad's!" Nami huffed, annoyed at everything coming at them at once. Straw Hats Inc. has many employees, but those employees are being handled by the rest, usually Nami, Robin, Franky and Usopp. It depends on what department the employees fall in. Luffy on the other hand just appeared to hang out and point out ideas.

Employees just notice her and feel at ease with her. That's what the Straw Hats do it, they treat everyone like a friend – Luffy's way. That's why, all employees are loyal to her. She just have the knack for friendship. Even if some of their competitors come in to investigate, they won't get anything.

"Hmm, nah! Don't worry. Just tell them Straw Hats Inc. will have a surprise or something. It will be a mystery! Shishishi!" Zoro stared at her. If she says so. Usually, she is always right on the point and everyone trusted her.

"That's so vague. Can't you give a little specific?" Nami bugged.

"Well, she is not comfortable to exposing her identity to paparazzi, so there is nothing we could really do." Usopp shrugged and Nami immediately glared at him. He cowered because there is nothing scarier than Nami.

"And what surprise are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Aw! Don't sweat it Nami. If she said it is a surprise, I am sure it would be SUPER!" Franky interjected and Nami sighed in defeat.

"Ah, Nami~swan is so cute when she's upset!" Sanji swooned. If the topic is not about food, he is just an idiot attending to the meeting.

"Don't forget that Big Mom is trying to compete with your desserts! She wanted another line of sweets!"

"Ah~, Nami~swan, there is nothing to worry. Even if their specialty is sweets, ours is everything. I will do everything in my power to satisfy your requirements~!" Sanji said this with a hint of monologue, like singing a melody to Nami. Everyone is immune to this so they moved on to another passing issue. Luffy is getting bored with this discussions, so Nami have to hurry.

"Franky, keep on those technology using cola. Make sure you don't let buyers figure out the secret to making those complicated technology. Usopp can help you."

"Aw! Super leave it to me!"

Nami was about to talk when Luffy said something useful which is unusual.

"Franky can develop another car that uses cola for the racing. I will be participating in New World Annual Cup. It can be a good promotion for the new model too. Then maybe, Usopp can add something to it. Like a smoke in the gas or something. As long as it is within the rules. Robin can give hints in the magazine while the competition is not up yet." She said without batting an eyelash while busy munching the biscuits that used to be at the middle of the meeting table.

For years that they worked for Luffy, all of them are used to the ideas she presented, like out of nowhere, she would suggest something so incredible. It really depends upon her mood.

"They can do something in the motorbike racing too. I will be participating. We will use people talking about it." Zoro added, eyes closed like he is napping, but he is also a very attentive VP. Like Luffy, he is never for publicity which is why Nami and Usopp usually handles the advertisements. The formal meetings are attended by Robin and Sanji since they are used to meeting socialites.

For Kids, Chopper and Franky teams up. And for oldies, Brook can handle them. Oldies love his songs as well so when there are events that needed a presence of a Straw Hats Inc.'s leaders, she would send whoever is expert in that area.

"W-Well, maybe that's settled then. We will plan out those details, and that means you two will be included." Nami insisted. The CEO and the VP just shrugged.

As everyone is busy on the details, Zoro would add some of his opinions which consists of two or three sentences. Luffy would sometimes add some unnecessary comments. While she is doing that, Zoro subconsciously stared at her every movements – and this did not go unnoticed by a certain engaged woman. The actions also made the blond cook raised an eyebrow but let it go as it is. The two leaders of the Straw Hats Inc. are either dense or just plain dumb.

 **AN:**

 **HERE IS MY PROMISED UPDATE! SORRY, I WAS NOT ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER SINCE I HAVE TO PROCESS MY JOB APPLICATION.**

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Encounters

Chapter 10 - Encounters

Eyebrows twitching – check!

Glaring eyes – check!

Clenching fists – check!

Yep, the signs that she pissed off the man in front of her is absolutely certain. This is their second meeting session. The first one was a bit show off from both sides, never relenting when it comes to which side wins first.

The red haired man in front of Sab had a visible glare – a glare intended for her. Every normal person would cower, with his huge built, his very intimidating looks and that glare, yep, too scary for normal people, but not for her. Never for her.

"So, Mr. Eustass, how was your day?" Their session is late due to many commitments Sab has to attend. So the schedule was late 4 pm.

"What do you think?" he growled and she smiled at him, more like an amused grin.

"My, my, you woke up with a bad tantrum, did you? Oh, well, let's start formally, shall we?" Kidd did not answer the doctor.

He is pissed for some unknown reason. He don't know. As far as he knew, he woke up good this morning, but ever since he saw the doctor, his mood fluctuated into a bad tantrum, per the doctor's words.

"So, Mr. Eustass, tell me about your experiences in other Penitentiary Houses." She started. Kidd rolled his eyes about this question. The question does not irritate him, but the way she said it. Kidd does not know, but there is something about the woman that just made him angry and irritated for some reason and he never experienced this to anyone, except her.

"My experiences are as shit as this." Kidd shrugged. The answer made Sab feel annoyed. She is starting to hate this man in front of her but the funny thing is that he is not the only one who trash talked in front of her, but him saying that made her feel angry and irritated, and for one, Sab is not the type to lose her cool that easily.

"And pray tell, what you find shitty here?" Sab's usual sweet but mocking tone was replaced by a dangerous and low tone which surprised Kidd a little. He did not know that this woman in front of her is capable of being impatient. Kidd would never admit it, but he shiver a bit from her tone. Kidd rarely gets a shiver just from a tone of a person. He is fearless, mad and violent.

"I never asked to be here. I am just required to do so." Kidd answered seriously to her making her frown at him.

Honesty was never his good points - not that he is a liar, but he is the type of person that does not want to shout to the whole world who he is and what personality he has. He lets people think whatever they want to think and just move on to his life, but with this Doctor, there is just something about her.

"What makes you hate people too much?" she asked.

Kidd scowled at her.

"I never said I hate people."

This time, Sab scowled at him. Whatever she has on her mind just stayed there. She kept her gaze on his warm reddish brown eyes with a sigh, Sab moved on to her other question.

"Have you ever tried Yoga training? It helps you calm your nerves and your temper."

Kidd snorted at the suggestion. Him, doing Yoga? This Doctor must be fucking kidding him!

"Me? Yoga? do you hear yourself, woman? That yoga is for women, not for me. Never for me!" He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, determined that he made a good point about the yoga training.

Sab raised an eyebrow, amused to the red-haired's stubborn nature and answer. He did make a good point that yoga does not suit his appearance. In actuality, Sab could recommend other methods for her patient to calm his nerves and ease his temper, but since he made a good choice in refusing the very effective method, Sab will stubbornly insist in doing so.

"Well, Mr. Kidd, there are a lot of men doing yoga to calm their growing temper, and people with exceeding temper needs this method."

"There are a lot of methods I could calm my nerves and that is breaking faces inside the ring."

"That method will only agitate you. It is like a drug. The more relaxed you become into breaking someone's faces, the more it is that you want to do it more. That is never healthy, and base from the complaints against you, you almost broke the poor guy's entire face!

Now tell me, how do you supposed to explain that?"

Kidd scowled (pouted in Sab's opinion - and she is amused to see the pouting face.).

"I don't want to do the yoga thing! That is final!" The man's voice almost resembles a growl of a beast. Any normal person would cower under his gaze, but not Sab, and never Sab. The more his gaze turned threatening, the more Sab feels challenged. She is stubborn herself, and will not relent defeat to anyone.

"Well, there are some exercises you could take aside from Yoga, if you insist." Sab shrugged and pretended that she is looking at her notes, but her attention is solely directed to the Red haired patient. Kidd frowned at her, distrusting the tone she have. When he said nothing, Sab put down her notes and smiled at Kidd.

"You can have the Contemporary training classes. I can enroll you to a friend of my sister's. After that, you can take Speech training sessions. Those two would be a good remedy if you don't like Yoga." She shrugged and smiled sweetly at him, making Kidd more distrusting.

In Kidd's point pf view, every word this woman says is like an acid, and he does not trust the smile she have on. It's as if she have something up on her mind and it can't be good for him though he can't pinpoint what exactly, but he felt something terrible will happen.

Every idea he have doesn't feel right, so he went and took the bait. Yes, it is a bait for Kidd and he does not like that he have to take whatever this doctor gives him just to find out the catch.

"Fine." He grumbled and Sab is excited. Her face filled with delight upon hearing the confirmation.

"Good! I will call your teachers for your enrolment. You can start tomorrow."

Kidd blinked.

"What? Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon?"

"Oh, you will get a VIP since I knew your teachers. I will have my secretary inform you of your schedule, hm?"

With a last glare, Kidd stood up and went out of the office without noticing the muffled giggles Sab has.

"Oh, dear! This will be fun!"

Sab is still on high spirits and her longtime friend - Koala took notice of this. Koala is a reporter and she is expert in Government issues. Sab also participates under an anonymous name and she writes criticism about Government's escapades.

Koala has been friends with Sab for almost 10 years already, and she is the only friend that knows of the ASL Sisters' predicament - hiding their identity from the world and pretending that they are not heiresses to Jolly Roger Group of Companies.

"What put you into a good mood?" Koala asked. They are at a local cafe which became their favorite place to hang out. Sab's shift already ended, so they opted to hang out. For Koala, she got the wind of Sab's good mood.

"Oh, I am always in a good mood, Koala." Sab smiled at her friend who just raised her eyebrows at her. She knew Sab too well. She knew that something happened to this Doctor to put her into a good mood.

"What exactly happened to you?" Sab smiled at her friend and put her coffee cup on the table.

"It's just that something interesting is about to happen that will be my sort of entertainment."

This got Koala's attention.

"And what is this **entertainment?** "

Sab chuckled at Koala.

"Not what, but **who.** "

"Sab, you better not be involved in some sort of dangerous things again, I tell you!" Sab rolled her eyes. Back in their college days, Sab used to play as a vigilante and used to investigate about people underground. Her sister's involvement with mafia groups made Sab and Ann open their eyes that the world they live in is much too dangerous than they thought.

Their dad has many connections underground. It is to keep the protection for their people and they knew it. They realized it as soon as Luffy's involvement came in.

Sab is an expert in investigation, together with Koala, they publish the government's dirty deeds anonymously.

"I am not involved in that anymore. I told you that I am not digging someone's information. It's just that this patient of mine is different and let's say, he's challenging."

"Wait, wait. **Your** patient is interesting? And it's a guy."

"Yes. Something wrong with that? "

"That is something new, because as far as I know, you **never** had an interest with your patients before. This patient must be something else. So, what exactly happened?"

Sab smiled and told Koala about everything that happened, Of course, she omitted some details that will lead Koala into unnecessary conclusions. Knowing her friend, she would just jump into wrong conclusions and start to become annoying.

After she told Koala, she started to laugh at her, or maybe on the situation itself. Sab knew that it would interest Koala as well.

"I want to meet that guy!" Koala stated and Sab became quiet for a moment to evaluate the nagging feeling in her gut. She pushed that feeling away and tried to smile at her friend.

"Of course. Actually, I am looking forward to his reaction once he realized what I did to him." Sab smiled evilly.

Meanwhile…

Kidd sneezed for some reason.

"Did I get a cold?" He asked himself but disregard it. He rarely gets cold, so it's probably some hot chick talking about him.

Or so he thought…

-XXX-

"Ah-What?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow at Thatch.

"I told you, Pops wanted to meet you. He said to offer you the Car Specialist Head position. Didn't I tell you before that my family would love to hire you?"

Ann blinked for who knows how many times already. Sure, Thatch and Izou mentioned about the WGC wanting to hire her permanently, but hearing that Edward Newgate himself wanted to meet her is a huge news to her. She have heard enough of him from her parents, and from what she knew, he and her dad is sort of friends. Her mom also mentioned that Edward himself visits their palace, and she was not around in those times.

She is afraid of meeting him. He might see her resemblance to her parents. She would avoid that, but on the other hand, she wanted to be in this company.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course! And guess what? Pops also wanted to hire you in the upcoming New World Annual Cup!" Thatch is so happy for the news that Ann can't help but be happy as well. But as she thought about it, didn't Marco mentioned that she already declined that offer?

Well, it was the blond offering it himself, but regardless, she wonders why he did not tell them about their conversation.

"Actually, Thatch, I can't be in charge of your cars for the Annual Cup. I already have an appointment for that event." She politely declined.

"That sucks! I really wanted you to handle my car for next month's race. Oh, well, think about the offer, will ya? It would be great to work with you."

"I'll think about it." She assured, but as of the moment, she is already thinking of accepting the offer, but she have to inform her family first.

She is not sure what would her parents' reactions would be, but knowing her father, for sure he would support no matter what.

"Who hired you anyway?" Ann tensed a little. She told Marco about her being hired by Fire Fist, blue and Lucy. She is not sure if she should tell Thatch about it. If Marco did not tell them about their meeting, then neither shoud she give hints about it.

"Uhm, the Straw Hats." It is partially true. Lucy's or Luffy's participation is sponsored by her own company. Even Fire Fist's and Blue's.

"Straw Hats? They have become a power house over the last few years. I am curious to know the owner himself."

Ann just shrugged and continue to write her reports. Since she is the head mechanic and developer of Thatch's car, she is also in charge of giving the higher authorities the reports about the progress for the last week. It is a pain in the ass but she have no choice. Even though she will only submit it to Thatch, she have to make it right. She don't want to tarnish her good reputation by just jeopardizing the reports.

"Aren't you supposed to be on rest or something? We need you in a good condition in three days." Ann reminded Thatch. Knowing him, he just doesn't know how to behave himself. There comes a point that Ann thought Thatch has ADHD. He really can't sit still and do nothing. He is as bad as Luffy.

"Ah, come on! It is boring inside my house. There is no one there to entertain me. Have a little sympathy for me, will ya?"

Ann just rolled her eyes at Thatch's childish plea. His pout is so annoying.

"So you're here, pestering me in the middle of doing my report? Is that it?" She emphasized. As much as she enjoy Thatch's presence, she really have to finish this report today, and she would be no way done with a loudmouth like Thatch around her.

"Meh, you can just drop it to one of your men. That's easy." He shrugged it off like it is nothing.

"Need I remind you that I am the leader and I am supposed to be doing this? But since you really don't understand my point, I suppose I can just call Izou and tell her you misbehave and - "

"You wouldn't dare!" Thatch is mortified at Ann's idea. He does not want his girlfriend to be fuming at him. Ann seems to be amused at his reactions.

"Oh, I would and I could. Want to find out?" Ann reached for the Telephone and just connect to Izou's office number.

"Fine, fine!" Thatch grumbled as he walked to the door. He grumbled about Ann being so mean and rude. Ann just shrugged and continued to work on her reports.

After a few more hours, Ann finished the report and stretched her limping muscles. Her stomach growled and as she look at the time, it is already past lunch break.

Well, she could take a break anytime. She thought of going to Baratie Restaurant. Sanji would give her a discount. The restaurant is just 15 minute drive from her office.

But she don't have a car today since it is on coding. She have no choice but to take a cab.

She went out of her office and walked to the Loading area for cabs. She was standing there for not more than 5 minutes when a Blue Sports Car stopped by in front of her.

There was no one in there but her, so she thought the car driver must have known her somehow but she don't know anyone who own such a fabulous car except for Shanks and Sanji.

Shank's car is red though and Sanji's is not like this.

With a frown, she looked at the window slowly sliding down and she was greeted by a warm smile of a certain blond. Her heart went haywire upon recognizing who the driver was.

"Hey, Ann!" Marco greeted.

"H-hey, M-Marco..." Ann mentally scolded herself for stuttering.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Marco asked Ann. He is trying not to sound too happy to see Ann and he congratulated himself in acting casual - hopefully she won't get the wind that he's a little happy than what he should be.

"Ah, actually, I am going to grab a ride to Baratie to take my lunch. My car's on coding, so I have no choice but to commute." She shrugged. Ann thankfully acted normal in front of Marco. She don't want to embarrass herself any further.

"Baratie? I am also on my way there. Why don't I give you a ride as well?" Marco reprimanded himself mentally. In fact, he is not going to Baratie for lunch or anything.

Sure, he did not take lunch, but his original plan is to go to one of the nearby restaurants.

"Actually, its fine. I don't want to be a bother." Ann politely decline, even though she really wanted to go with him, but she don't want to act like a teenager in front of Marco and make a fool of herself. It is enough that she is blushing under his gaze. Thankfully, it is hot today so she could blame her red cheeks to the weather.

"No, you're not a bother. I have no one to share a lunch with, and it's better to give you a ride. Taxis might not be frequent in this time round."

"Are you sure? Don't you have a meeting or something?" The conversation seems normal now, compared to the first few sentences. Ann felt at ease, but still, she should know where to stand.

In her joy, Marco smirked at her, making her heart go haywire again.

"For the second time, you are NOT a bother, and if you make another excuse, I will surely think that you just don't want me around."

"No! Ah, I mean yes. I mean, I want you around." Ann blushed as she realized what her words meant. Marco stared at her, with a little raised eyebrow, seeming amused at her mental state. A little silence passed by and Ann managed (barely managed) to gather herself and act normal.

"You know what, we should go. I am hungry." Marco smiled at her as she went inside the car and wear a seatbelt.

During the ride, Ann kept quiet for the first few minutes until Marco spoke. This is awkward than she first assumed and not to mention that she is very nervous.

"So, did Thatch mentioned about Pops' offer?"

"Yeah, he did. It was a good offer." She said honestly.

"But?"

"Well, I still have some things to settle. It won't be good to sign a contract under your company while I still have some contracts to do."

"So, you will accept the offer?" Marco's voice became hopeful. He wanted her to stay and become part of the company, but he does not want to pressure her, and upon hearing her response, the blond can't help but feel hopeful that she will accept it.

"I really don't see any reason why not, but, as I've said, I still have some things to settle." She looked at Marco and saw that he is satisfied in her answer. Even she felt satisfied in her answer, for some reason.

Then Ann remembered her conversation with Thatch and how she wonders why Marco did not mention his meeting with her.

"Marco, I mentioned to you that I already have an appointment with Firefist, Blue and Lucy, right? I'm just wondering why didn't you mention it to Thatch?" Ann tried to be passive and smooth, but she felt a little offended that Marco did not mention it to Thatch. Well, she is not really offended, but she is bothered and a little – just a little – hurt that he might not think she is worth mentioning to his family.

Marco on the other hand sensed something is not right. Ann's voice have become hesitant and restrained. The blond looked at her, but she is looking straight ahead. He turned his attention back to the road. They stopped for a moment because the traffic light turned red.

"I did not mention that I already met you and that you already have an appointment with other teams participating in the World Cup. It's because I don't want them to know that I met you."

Ann looked at Marco with confusion.

"Why not? Is there something bad if they knew that you met me?" Ann's feeling are a little hurt. Conclusions are already forming inside her mind. Marco might have sensed her distress so he quickly answered.

"There is nothing wrong with you, or meeting you. You are an interesting person, okay? It's just that, once my family learned I met a woman – well, they would start having conclusions and they will become annoying, yoi."

Ann felt a little happy that Marco said she is an interesting person but she don't quite get it.

"What kind of conclusions?" She asked. Marco sighed not because he is annoyed at the question, but because he does not know how to explain everything to her.

"You know how Izou could be. She will start nagging about uh – me. She persists in me getting into relationships, yoi." Ann still don't get it, or more like she can't connect the dot between the two and two, but she kept her silence. Marco seems to take note of this and sighed. His words are not getting through her.

"Well, Izou thinks I am already old enough to settle down so she wanted me to meet more women. And if she find out I met you, she will definitely push us to be together. That might scare you away, and I don't want that, yoi."

Ann kept her silence and Marco was panicking inside. Is he scaring her away? Would she think that he is too forward?

"Okay, Ann, I don't want to scare you away. You are an interesting person, yoi. I want to get to know you, if you would just let me."

"Oh." That is the only word that came out of Ann's mouth. Ann is speechless. She don't know what to think. All she knew is that she is blushing.

Both of them did not have a chance to talk to each other as they already arrived at the restaurant and immediately, Ann's stomach grumbled signaling that she is hungry.

Marco chuckled at her.

"Looks like your stomach requires you to eat."

"Yeah, I guess so." They both laughed. After parking the car, they immediately went inside the restaurant and was greeted by Carne. Ann knew him through her sister and Sanji.

"Good Afternoon Ann. You brought a friend with you."

"Hi, Carne. Looking smug as usual. Is Sanji around?" she sweetly asked and Carne frown a bit. The sisters are famous in the restaurant because of their huge appetite and every time they go in this restaurant, they would immediately get a huge discount. First, because they knew Sanji and second I because Zeff, the actual owner of the restaurant knew their dad.

"I sometimes wish that you and your sisters will stop coming here." Carne muttered which made Marco frown. This is a restaurant and they are customers, but it seems Ann is more than a customer here.

"Okay, come right here, valued customers." Carne emphasized the last two words of his sentence and Ann just chuckled at the receptionist. When Marco confusingly looked at Ann and the freckled beauty just smiled with full of meaning to Marco and the look on her eyes tells him that she will tell him later.

Carne lead them to a table for two people. Marco being a gentleman he was, assisted Ann in sitting on the chair. The action made Ann blushed. No one has ever been as gentleman as he is.

"Here's the menu, Ma'am, Sir." The waiter stood there, waiting for their orders. Ann did not bother to look at the menu as she knew that Sanji will provide a good meal for her.

"Aren't you going to look at the menu?" Marco asked. He is still looking at the menu.

"No. I knew what to order." She answered and she turned to the waiter.

"Please tell Sanji that I want his best food for the day. My name is Ann. Just tell him, and he will know." The waiter nodded at her and turned his attention to Marco who seems to be confused.

"How about you, sir?"

"I'll have lamb steak and your best salad." Marco gave back the menu and the waiter went straight to the kitchen. Since they are alone, Marco had the chance to ask Ann about her familiarity in this restaurant.

"You seems to be familiar around since you knew the chef himself, yoi."

"Oh, that. Sanji is a friend of my sister's. Plus, we don't really have a good reputation here aside from the fact that we are friends with the chef."

"Why is that?" Marco felt that he is probing too much, but he is curious as to why Ann seems to be close to the young chef of this famous restaurant. He is a famous playboy, and it won't hurt to know where he stands.

"Well, let's say that my youngest sister, Luffia used to eat and run here. And we did some of eat and run stuff here too." Ann shamefully told Marco. This might turn out to be a major turn off to Marco.

In all Ann's hope, Marco chuckled at her.

"That's interesting. Well, you are not the only one who have a very interesting siblings, yoi."

"I could imagine Thatch doing mischiefs. Actually, he and Sanji are actually alike. The problem with Sanji is that he gets annoying in front of the ladies."

"How so?"

"Just watch and learn." Ann stated since he saw Sanji coming their way and immediately, he turned into a ballerina, dancing weirdly, singing praises to Ann.

"Oh, my beautiful Ann-swan~~… It is my pleasure to serve you, my dear. Anything for you, my sweet darling.~~~" Ann sweat dropped at Sanji. Despite knowing him for years now, she still can't get used to his antics.

Marco on the other hand remained to have that bored expression even though deep inside, he is assessing the man in front of him.

"Hey Sanji! Long time no see! I brought a friend of mine with me. Do you think you could serve us your best dish of the day?"

"Of course, my dear~~~" Sanji's eyes turned into a hearts but when he saw Marco, his attitude and demeanor turned 180 degrees.

The other blond turned all serious upon seeing Marco.

"By the way, Sanji, this is Marco Newgate. Marco, this is Sanji Prince." Marco offered a hand and Sanji took it like a gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet the most famous Marco Newgate." Sanji said.

"Likewise." Marco's stare might look like bored or neutral, but he is very well standing his own ground in front of this man. Sanji is doing the same. Sanji has always been protective of women regardless of who they are.

The staring contest ended after Sanji bid his goodbye for he have to make the food.

"Uhm, sorry about that. Sanji can be… estranged." Marco chuckled at Ann. He seems weirded out by Sanji acting like that.

"Is he always like that?"

"Well, yes, mostly only around women." Marco just nodded. He is curious as how she knew a man like Sanji. Sanji Prince is one of the officers of Straw Hats Incorporated. These group of people are somewhat private.

"Isn't Sanji part of Straw Hats, yoi?"

"Well, yes. He's a friend of my sister's and eventually we became friends. He's also into car racing."

"Oh, I have read about him in a magazine, yoi."

Eventually, their conversation became smooth. Even after Sanji served their orders, their conversation went on. Ann did not notice anything unusual, but others will tell otherwise. Marco's gaze will tell everyone that he is already marking his territory. Ann – being oblivious – just focused on her food and did not bother to look at what's going on.

"Don't you think you ordered too much for both of us?" Marco asked when he saw the foods in their table.

"Hm?" Ann asked, too naïve to pinpoint Marco's question because for her, she ordered enough quantity of food.

Looking at Ann, Marco felt shocked for a second upon seeing how much she could eat. The food could normally feed more than 5 people, yet she have no problem eating that many. People inside the restaurant just wondered where she put those food seeing how sexy she is. Marco wondered the same thing, but he finds it adorable.

Ann is quite used to the stares people give her, but when she realized Marco is staring at her, she felt conscious to her actions.

She put her spoon and fork down and wiped her lips of her napkin.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat some more? There are still plenty of food, yoi."

"Uhm, sorry. I got excited over food. People are already staring here. I don't want to embarrass you."

"Why would you say that? Let them stare. They are just envious because you could eat whatever you want and still stay sexy." A blush appeared in Ann's cheeks. She felt happy because it is a compliment, despite having many compliments from other people, this particular compliment made her blush since it came from Marco himself. And she could now eat to her heart's content.

"Ok, if you say so." And she begun to dig in her food. When the bill came, Ann insisted that she should pay for her food, which Marco stood against. Though at the end, Ann won over him.

After a good afternoon conversation, they went back to the office.

"Bye. Thanks for the ride and for the company." Ann just asked to be dropped off where he saw her. Marco approved of it as well, just to avoid being seen by other people who he knows will be the source of a nonstop teasing.

"Anytime. See you later!"

When Marco's car was nowhere in sight that is the time Ann sighed happily. The feelings inside her is too overwhelming and she can't explain it.

With a smile, she went back inside the hangar.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bestfriends

Chapter 11 - Bestfriends

Luffia is so bored with staying in her office, even though it is fun to mess with her friends. They are all busy today since they have to prepare for the New World Annual Cup, and the promotions they have to handle. Seriously, why did she have to suggest that? She should have kept her mouth shut, now, she have nothing to do, but wait for them to finish their paperworks and sign it. With another sigh, she lump in her desk, looking sulky like always until the door opened and a very lost Zoro came.

Upon seeing her bestfriend, she immediately lighten up. "Zoro!" she called and he looked at his 'boss'.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is my office. What are you doing here? Did you get lost

again?"

Zoro sweat dropped at her. She was always straight to the point and he can't use the excuse that the buildings keep on changing everytime he passes by, so instead, he asked her about her boredome. She seems bored to death.

"You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

Luffy's sulky face became sulkier upon the mention of nothing better to do.

"Everyone is so busy! I am so bored and hungry!" she whined like a child, but this action made Zoro smile at her teasingly. She never failed to make Zoro smile no matter what the situation.

"You are always hungry and bored. You can't sit still for the

good of 5 minutes if you dislike what you are doing."

"Hmp! I am so bored, Zoro! Do something!"

the green haired man just scratched the back of his head,because of all people to deal with a bored and cranky Luffy, it would be him - not that he does not like accompanying her in all of her escapades, it's just that most of the time, trouble awaits them.

"What do you want me to do this time?"

Luffy's face lightened a bit upon hearing Zoro's reply. She is too optimistic for her own good that she took the reply rather positively.

"Can we go to an amusement park?"

"Amusement Park? Why there, of all places? Ask anyone else."

He acted as if he is dismissing the idea but once he saw the puppy dog eyes Luffy is giving him, the swordsman's resolve immediately wavered. No one could top Luffia in terms of getting people do whatver she wants. Especially not the usual stoic Zoro. The green-haired man may act cold and distant to everyone, but he is actually sweet and caring to Luffia.

He is not usually that sweet to Tashigi, considering she is his girlfriend. There is just one person who could make him do cheesy things. He might never admit it openly, but people knew too well, especially the Straw Hats. They could see the interaction between the two. Even people outside of the company has their own opinions regarding the treatment Zoro and Luffy give each other. They usually conclude that the two are together, which is they are not.

"Zoro." she called. Zoro tried to look away and avoid her eyes. Her big owlish eyes will be the death of him and looking at those gorgeous eyes will make him say yes.

Luffy huffed with a rather good motivation to make Zoro say yes, so she stared at him more while her hands are crossed in front of her chest.

"Zoro."

zoro still feigned that he did not hear her and just went for the exit but she is too fast that she blocked the door. That made Zoro let his guard down and look into her eyes - his BIGGEST mistake because as soon as he looked at her eyes, he saw the sadness and the plea she is asking.

"Zoro." she said once more, and the sound of his name coming from her made lips made Zoro lost every resolve he have.

"Ugh - Fine. Let's just go." The usual sulkiness of her face turned into a face that of a child who was just given a candy.

She jumped happily and hugged Zoro. She was always a cuddler and Zoro loved to hug her whenever she feels like it. Though he does not like him cuddling Sanji for some reason. He is a bit overprotective(possessive) of her.

"Yosh! Let's go!" And Zoro was dragged off by an over-energetic Luffy.

Zoro looked at the ride that Luffy wants to ride. Of all rides she have to choose first, why the Roller Coaster? And for all Zoro know, she would definitely want to come back in this ride again.

"Uhm, Luffy, why don't we go to the bump cart first?" thinking about riding this thing made Zoro's stomack clench.

"Why? This is going to be fun! So, let's go!" Zoro have no chance with her. Luffy dragged off the unwilling Zoro to his ride to hell. And it seems ride to hell is just a light statement for it. Of all places she wanted to sit, it was in front of the vehicle. Zoro wanted to protest, but he can't - just seeing her very happy face made Zoro happy as well. It was a joy he can only find when he s beside her. He can't put a word to the feeling, but he what he knew for sure is that he will follow this woman to the depths of hell if he have to...

OR MAYBE NOT...

The ride started and Luffy is very joyful - she always is. And Zoro on the other hand just prayed to whatever deity available that he won't fall off this thing because he is starting to feel sick.

The shouts started as the ride started to accelerate. Zoro joined in as well. Luffy is screaming "YOHOOO!".

"ZORO, RAISE YOUR HANDS! YOU WON'T FALL OFF!"

Luffy shouted. Zoro has a good sense of hearing so he heard her alright, but he wanted to pretend he did not. Luffy, not liking his ignorance tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Zoro looked at her side - another big mistake as he saw Luffy's insistance in the matter. when he sighed, stating that he will follow what she wanted, Luffy's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. Both of them screamed YOHOO!

Luffy is happy that she got to ride this amazing ride, but above all else, she is happy she get to spend time with Zoro. Every time she got to spend moments with him is one of her best moments. It is fun to have him around and be with him. In those times that they are alone, she get the feeling that they are the only people in the world, that he's only for her.

It is ridiculous to think that way - that she is stealing time to be with him just because she have feelings for him. But what can she say, she is just a human, and she has her own selfishness. It's not like she will steal him away from Tashigi. It's just that she wanted to borrow what little time they have. Is that too much too ask?

"Zoro! Zoro! Look, we are descending below!" she shouted, and Zoro's mistakes that day tripled as he saw that they are indeed descending from the top.

"HOHO Z YAB YOU!"

Screamings increased, shouts cannot be distinguished. Even for Zoro's sense of hearing, he can't quite tell what Luffy is screaming about. All he heard is the word 'YOU.'

"WHAT?!" he screamed, but she just laughed at him.

Zoro let that slide as the ride went rigid once more as they are now ascending faster than ever. He did not realize what Luffy screamed was: "Zoro, I love you!"

After the roller coaster ride, they went to Bump Cart. They keep on bumping to each other that it resulted to a wreck as other riders are thrown in their bump car game. At the end, they got warning because they send a poor guy to the edge of area, almost sending him to fly out of his own bump car.

They got scolded, but after they got a good distance away from the strict crew, they laughed it off like it was nothing. Actually, the Amusement Park is owned by her family, They just don't know who she is, so they are scolding her, but it was okay. She don't mind about are so many rides they rode. After their 6th ride, Luffy is already hungry, so they decided to go to the food court to get food. Zoro knew about her ridiculous appetite, so he

ordered food good for 10 people. Everything was Luffy's favorite, as long as it is food, so he just ordered random food.

After ordering food and asking for assistance to one of the crews to bring the other food he ordered, Zoro went back immediately to their seat, only to find a group of teenagers - probably around 18, staring at Luffy. And deities know, ZORO DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT. First and foremost, Luffy is already an adult at the age of 22. though she look like 16 years old. And for some reaso, inside Zoro's heart, he just don't like men staring at her like that.

A naive Luffy just waited for Zoro, ovblivious to whatever is happening around her. When she saw Zoro is already approaching with lots of food at hand, her sulking face brightened at the sight of food and Zoro. She got a hard time choosing whether she is more than happy to see Zoro or food. It is indeed a tough choice because she love both of them - Food and Zoro.

"Zoro, hurry! I'm hungry!" she demmanded, and the green haired man just rolled his eyes at the woman. Certainly, she is already drooling over the food he have. After arranging the food in their table, the eyes of people around them immediately went wide. They are contemplating if they are in shock as to see the muscled green haired man consuming booze at this time of day - and the question of how was he able to ask for that amount of booze - or the skinny woman who was consuming too much food for her own body.

Both Zoro and Luffy don't care. They are having fun and that's it. Who cares about the others? They are discussing which ride should they go to next. It is still early, so they have more time for other rides. They went for playing games first. The prizes are teddy bears and some stuff for women that won't suit Luffy's personality at all. But she saw the stuffed dragon animal, and she wanted to have it. The game is like darts. She just have to hit the right target, unfortuante for her, she has a bad aim.

"Hmp! Stupid game! Why won't they just let me punch that target?" She muttered. Zoro chuckled at her childishness, but found it endearing to hear. Zoro decided to play the game, and with just one hit, he got the right target and won the dragon plushie.

"What? No fair!"

"Hahaha. I'm just good at this." Luffy sulked because Zoro got the Red Dragon Plushie. Zoro played another game and this time, he got the Green Dragon Plushie - which made Luffy sulked even more as she muttered Stupid Zoro.

The swordsman would like to tease her some more, but he wanted to make her happy as well, so he gave her the Green Dragon Plushie.

"Here. You should keep it, and I'll keep the other one."

"Really? Thanks!" Luffy hugged the Green Dragon Plushie. It is so big and huggable. She loved it.

The next thing they went to is the Ferris this time around, the city lights is already visible. They fell in line with big Dragon Plushies in their hands.

They talked happily, unknown to them are the stares of the people around them and the murmurs of how a cute couple they are. Obviously, Luffy has the Green Dragon Plushy which kind of symbolizes Zoro's hair. Zoro has the red one which kind of symbolizes Luffy's red shirt.

They got lucky to ride the last car available. They slowly ascended.

"Zoro! Look, I could see the Raftel from up here!"

True to what she said, they could indeed see Luffy's childhood home from up here.

"I could also see Thousand Sunny from here! The Oro Jackson too!" She just laughed like a child. Zoro stared at her. The longer he stared, the more he was reminded of his childhood friend - Lu. How sometimes he wished it was her, but that is impossible because Lu is a male while Luffy is not. They have

similarities.

Zoro just smiled at his thoughts.

"Zoro! Look, I could see Hawky's Mansion from here!" Luffy referred to Zoro's foster brother - Dracule Mihawk who was nicknamed Hawkeye because of his eyes that could stare to the very depths of your soul. Everyone is very wary of that businessman, except Luffy of course.

Zoro chuckled at Mihawk and Luffy's first meeting. Mihawk who have the ridiculous stare that could make any man tremble or wary has no effects to Luffy whatsoever.

Luffy just stared at Mihawk with her big owlish eyes. Instead, Mihawk became slightly uncomfortable with her stare. Then, out of nowhere, she just gave her signature grin and said: "Nice to meet you, Hawky!"

At that moment, Zoro tried so hard not to laugh at that moment as he clearly saw how his foster brother's brows twitched.

"Call me Mihawk, young lady." Mihawk clearly stated with a deep voice that should make anyone shiver. Zoro being used to it just ignored what he said since he knew it is not directed to him, but for Luffy, she tilted her head and has a visible frown in her face. Zoro knew she got confused by his words,

but what is there to be confused about?

"Nope! I will call you Hawky! Shishishi." Zoro coughed so loud to hide his laugh, earning a glare from Mihawk. Ever since that day, Luffy always calls him 'Hawky'. It seems Mihawk can't make her change her mind.

"Luffy. It's getting late already." He reminded her.

"Hmm? Really? Is it dinner time already?"

Zoro looked at his wrist watch and to his surprise, it is already almost 6.

"Well, we could have early dinner."

"Okay! Shishishi!"

They went to the parking lot to get Zoro's bike. They left Luffy's car in the Thousand Sunny Building. After starting the engine, Luffy immediately rode behind Zoro.

"Luffy, get a good grip of me, will you? I don't want to have any trouble with the police again." On their way to the amusement park, Luffy almost fell off the Big Bike because she was having too much fun.

"Okay!" She grinned at him. Zoro put his helmet on, even if he does not have to do so but rules are rules. He does not want to publish to people that the famous VP of Straw Hats was thrown to jail because he neglected to wear helmet.

He started the engine, and as a repulse, Luffia put her arms around Zoro's waist and leaned on his back.

Luffia is thankful that Zoro could not see her expression, because she knew, she is blushing madly.

The ride went on, with Luffy's hands still wrapped around Zoro's muscular torso. During this ride, Zoro could feel the soft mounds on his back - namely Luffia's breasts.

He tried so hard to concentrate in driving. Never had he been so thankful that they arrived at the restaurant they frequented whenever they go out to hang out.

Zoro never brings Luffy to Baratie whenever they are alone. For reasons which are understandable. Sanji is there and he would start to gawk at Luffia which is too annoying in Zoro's opinion. As much as the swordsman wants to annoy the shit out of that Shitty Cook, he does not want to deal with him and ruin this moment.

Good thing Luffy never asked why he would opt to choose this restaurant instead of going to Baratie where the food is better. Zoro would never admit that Baratie's foods are delicious and better.

"Yay! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Luffy almost wanted to run inside the restaurant to get food. This particular restaurant specializes in Japanese cuisine which are Zoro's favorite. Specially Onigiri or Rice Ball.

"Let's go. I want to have Sake." He muttered and they entered the restaurant.

BACK AT THE THOUSAND SUNNY BUILDING: APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS AFTER ZORO AND LUFFY'S DISAPPEARANCE.

An impatient foot is constantly stomping on the floor, signalling the heavy mood the owner of that food emits.

Chopper - the genius doctor - and Usopp stood far away from a furious Nami. Sanji is there as well. a few minutes after the deadly silence, Franky and Robin came.

"So, where are Luffy and Zoro?" Nami asked.

"I saw Zoro took his bike from the garage." Franky shrugged, not caring.

The answer made Nami even more furious.

"And where the hell did he go to?! We need to finish everything up, and he is nowhere to be seen! Luffy as well! where are they?"

Usopp and Chopper just stood behind Franky, cowering at the Nami in Beast Mode. Robin just laughed at them.

"That Shitty Marimo! Where did he bring my beautiful Luffy~swan this time?!"

"Fufufu. They went on a date." All heads turned to Robin.

"Again?!" They all asked. Thsi is the scene where Brook came in.

"Yohohoho. Good day, everyone! What seems to be the commotion?" Nami glared at Brook for no reason - probably to satiate her irritation.

"Why does she always choose this time to go out?! Call her now!" She shouted.

Usopp took the initiative to call Luffy's cell using the company telephone. They are all inside the office of Luffy.

After dialing the number, they all fell into silent when Luffy's ringtone echoed inside the room. They now realized that Luffy's phone was still on the desk, ringing.

"Uh, Luffy's phone is here." Usopp said the obvious and made Nami even more furious.

"Call Zoro!"

And the same thing happened, because they just realized that Zoro's phone is also inside the office - on Luffy's couch.

A long defeaning silence came. Without a word, Nami sighed and started to walk to the door. A few steps away, she paused and said:

"Let's all get back to work. We have a tons of work to do and that includes scolding the President and Vice President. Am I clear?" Her voice, full of venom and she said those before storming out of the office. The rest of the Straw Hats just stood there.

"An angry Nami~swan is so beautiful~~~..."


	12. Chapter 12 - Fast Relationship

Chapter 12 - Teasing

-XXXXXXXX-

AN:

OH GOSH! CAN'T BELIEVE I AM WRITING THE 12TH CHAPTER! HAHAHA. LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS GUYS.

JUST A LITTLE CLEAR UP:

THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MARCO AND ANN, KIDD AND SAB MIGHT BE DEVELOPING TOO FAST, BUT LET ME REMIND YOU THAT COUPLES USUALLY HAS HARDSHIPS DURING THE RELATIONSHIP RATHER THAN DURING THE DATING/GETTING TO KNOW PHASE.

PEOPLE MIGHT GET TOGETHER RATHER FAST, BUT IT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE REAL STORY.

SO, BEAR WITH THIS.

-XXXXXXXX-

That night, the sisters went to the Raftel Palace per the request of their parents. They must have wanted to spend time with them despite the busy schedule this week.

"So, you met the famous Marco Newgate?" Sab asked Ann. Ann told them about the meeting that happened. They were quite thrilled because he is a famous car racer.

"Yeah. He wanted to compete against me this coming Annual Tournament! It's amazing!"

"Did you told him that you're Firefist?" Luffy asked.

"No, of course not! That would be awkward. Well, he kind of expected that we are men." She shrugged. "You know what, he seems to be different than I expect him to be. He offered me a ride when I left my car. I planned to visit Baratie to have lunch, and coincidentally, he's going there, so we had lunch together."

Sab raised an eyebrow at Ann. Even this got Luffy's attention.

"Sanji mentioned that to me. You had a date!" Luffy exclaimed at Ann and this made Ann blushed.

"It's not a date! It's just a coincidence that we are going to the same restaurant!s"

"Really, now?" A sly smile appeared on her lips. Ann glared at her twin sister while Luffy remained silent until she blurted something that made Sab cough.

"Sab is interested in one of her patients." Luffy said casually as if she is just commenting about the weather.

This made Ann laughed at her twin.

"Oh, god! That's something new! Do you like him?" San ignored her elder twin and focused on questioning their youngest.

"Luffia! Who told you that?"

"She is not denying that she is interested in her patient." Ann teased and was duly ignored, but Sab heard it otherwise.

"Sab was muttering something about her patient being so screwed because she planned something. I thought you were going crazy that time." Luffia honestly said.

Sab has the tendency to mutter to herself. Ann knew better, so as Luffia.

They continued to travel with the constant teasing between the twins. they have nothing to tease to Luffia because they knew nothing about her past with Zoro. Though they teased how close they are.

As always, they travel in their secret path to avoid paparazzi and media, and thankfully, no one saw them.

Sab is tonight's driver. They take turns whenever they go to the palace together.

They went straight to the dining area where they found their dad sitting on the middle of the long table while their mom was busy putting the last dishes on the table.

The couple immediately lightened as they saw their darling daughters' faces.

"My babies!" Roger exclaimed and stood from his seat to welcome his daughters into an embrace - and he was immediately engulfed by three grown women. He gave a kiss to each of his daughters. The said daughters embraced their mom.

After a bit of embraces, they each went to their designated seats. Knowing the appetite of this family, food won't be put to shame in waiting.

"So, what you guys has been up to lately?" Roger prompted to asked her busy daughters.

Sab took the initiative to answer since Ann and Luffy is busy devouring the food, not that she isn't devouring hers.

"Well, we've been okay. Ann's race will be two days from now." She answered shortly because if not, the food will be long gone if she don't resume eating. Rouge just rolled her eyes at her daughters' antics. The mother of three should also blame her husband for giving their three daughters the idea of prioritizing food.

"You are all busy - you don't have time with us anymore." Rouge muttered, and that gave an effect that she wanted - her daughter's attention.

"Mom..." Ann said and Rouge just continued her food like she did not hear her eldest daughter calling her.

The three sisters looked at their dad and the head of the family just shrugged at her daughters.

"Mom, we're sorry. We just have a very busy schedule this week." Sab argued, but Rouge keep her face straight to her food.

"Too busy to even give us a visit? We are alone in this huge place, with no daughters whatsoever." The three sisters looked guilty. Rouge does not want to make her daughters feel guilty, but she just wanted to have their attention for just a while. She(Rouge) knew that her daughters are too busy with their careers and she is happy for them.

"Mommy, we can sleep here with you. Like when we were kids!" Luffy happily suggested. The suggestion made Rouge's expression softened.

Back when they were kids, they used to sleep in their parents' bedroom. The room has a very big bed - twice the size of king size bed.

With her mood already in a good condition, they went back to a good conversation. They have so many topics, like the usual happenings in their lives, until Rouge opened up about relationships with opposite sex.

"So, don't you have boyfriends that you could introduce to us?" Rouge happily asked and the three sisters including their father fell into a heavy silence.

Rouge looked at her family then to Roger who have a stern look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm just asking about their boyfriends."

Roger smiled at his wife. This is a touchy subject for him. As a father of such gorgeous women, he would do anything to keep her darling daughters away from the harsh hands of men. He won't allow such men to make way to his daughters not until he has the approval.

The three sisters tensed a little. First and foremost - their mother is already starting to ramble about boyfriends which lacked for the past years, and secondly, with their father's over protectiveness about this matter.

"So, when will we meet your boyfriends?" Ann coughed a little harder than she should. Sab out of nowhere found the painting in the wall interesting. and Luffy just stared wide eyed with her mom.

"What?" Rouge is rather impatient with her daughter's reactions - or the lack of it.

Silence won't work with their mom and the sisters knew it. Bless Ann for finding the courage to answer Rouge first.

"Uhm, well, we don't exactly have boyfriends right now." she murmured but it is loud enough for their parents to hear.

Roger sighed heavily, like some sort of burden was lift off him while Rouge frowned.

"You don't have boyfriends till now? Honestly, what's wrong with men these days? You are all gorgeous ladies!" Rouge exclaimed with exaggeration - too proud that she produced beautiful women.

She would have rambled about how they should get boyfriends and whatnot had it not been for Sab's quick thinking.

"Actually, mom, Ann met a guy. He could be her boyfriend in the near future." This got the attention of the whole family. For some reason, the fork in Roger's hands cracked.

Upon hearing this, Ann's eyes went wide as she looked over to her sister. Her eyes says "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Is it true, my dear?" Rouge is very excited to hear about the love life of her eldest daughter, Roger as well. He is excited to grill whoever thay man is!

"Uhm, - "

"Ann, you're blushing." Luffia deadpanned. That made Rouge squeal in delight because apparently it means, whoever this man is, he must be something to make the usual tomboy Ann blush.

"Mom, I just met him, okay? Why don't you ask Sab instead? She is apparently interested in one of her patients."

It is Sab's turn to look wide-eyed at her twin sister, stating "Why the hell did you mention that?"

For that information, Roger's spoon cracked for some reason.

"Oh, really? Mind telling me what type of man he is?" Rouge looked at Sab hopefully. "I also want to hear more about that man, Ann." Rouge firmly stated that Ann is not off the hook.

"Mom, there is nothing really." Sab said.

"Luffia won't say anything if there is nothing." their mother argued. "Ann, tell me about that man. Or rather, why don't I ask Luffia about it, hm?" The twins immediately panicked as they knew, Luffia won't lie and whatever she has on her mind, she will say it out loud. Not unless the twins bribed her into saying anything but the truth or tell their parents that it is a secret.

"Luffia, dear, I will give you 5 servings of Beef Steak, if you tell me the truth." Ugh, talk about bribing. It seems their mother is better at this than they initially thought. The twins sweat dropped, hoping to any deities available that Luffia won't tell their mother everything.

"Ok!" And the twins' hopes came crashing down.

"So, can you tell me about this certain man that Ann met?" Rouge asked nicely. Roger just listened. This is a good information and he will definitely get it in order to get to know(kill) these people.

Luffia blinked at their mom.

"They had a date in Baratie. He also offered a ride to Baratie because she don't have her car. She blushed because he is her crush for 8 years now." Luffia straightly answered before shoving another mouthful of food in her mouth. Ann was thankful that she did not mention the name, or else, every hell will break loose.

Ann knew that his dad knew Edward Newgate, and that includes Marco as well. If this would get out, what would Marco think?

"That is so sweet! Let me meet him, one day! Now, how about Sab's patient?" Rouge asked. Sab groaned at the ridiculousness of the situation. sure, she found Kidd hot but that hardly counts.

"Hm? Well, I heard Sab muttered that this guy is interesting, This is also the first time she got interested in a patient. She sfinds him hot too." Sab glared at the ovblivious Luffia.

"This is wonderful! See, dear, our darling twin daughters are already grown up! Next would be our youngest. Luffia, darling, do you have anyone in mind?"

Rouge was really hoping that Luffia would have anyone she is interested in. Their mother is afraid that she is asexual.

On the other side, Roger is comfortable that at least, her youngest is still away from harmful people.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well, someone you have a crush on?"

Luffia thought for a moment. She has no crush in anyone because she is already in love with Zoro. So she answered her mom, truthfully.

"Nope! None! shishishi!"

Roger sighed once more. This went unnoticed by Rouge.

"And what are you sighing for? Don't tell me that until now, you still plan to kill every suitors our daughters get? Remember, we are not getting any younger! At least we could have grandchildren from them!"

Roger put his hands in defense of himself.

"I did not say anything."

Rouge huffed and went back into squealing about her daughters' love life, much to their annoyance.

-XXX-

Sab came in late because she woke up too late. Staying in Raftel made them stay up all night. Nevertheless, she have to get up and report to the hospital to talk to her patients. Besides, this is the day that she will see the look on Kidd's face if he ever knew what awaits him. Just thinking about it made Ann smile to herself.

She called Iva-Chan and Bon-Chan about the dance class Kidd has to attend. Well, she did not exactly lied to him, but usually, she would refer women in these area since he refused to get the yoga class under Hack's supervisory.

As soon as she sat in her office chair, she iommediately dialled Kidd's number, a sly smile present on her face.

After 4 rings, Kidd picked up the phone.

"Hey" he greeted. Sab fought the urge to shiver upon hearing his voice. She did not expect that his voice would sound this sexy, not that she don't find it sexy in person.

Anyway, her thoughts are already far from being appropriate so she moved to the matter in hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kidd. I would just like to inform you of your scheduled session this afternoon."

Sab heard him grunt, either in annoyance or the fact that she mentioned that accursed session.

"I already arranged your meeting with your mentor. I'll be forwarding you the exact address for the place. Just mention my name and they will give you VIP passage."

"Whatever." He grunted, too annoyed to even reason out. This made Sab even more enthusiastic.

"Great! Now, then, good luck!"

-XXX-

After droping the call, Kidd immediately received the address that he have to go to. With another grunt, he decided to take a bath and get ready so this shit would be done once and for all.

He did not like how enthusiastic the doctor sounds, but he have no choice but to do it. Well, he did have a choice, but it would be annoying to have people at his necks just because another Penitentiary house rejected him.

After some time, he is ready to go. He chose his bike as his transpo because it is easy to drive. The place is easy to find. It is near the borders of Southern part of New World.

He lookes at the building. It is so ordinary that it creeps him out. The facade of the building looks like any business building you will see in the streets.

With a glare to the building, he decided to go inside. He was greeted by a security guard who was intimidated by his appearance. Kidd have no time dealing with such looks, so he immediately told the guard Sab's name and what he came for. The guard directed him to the right floor.

It was on the 5th floor of the building. The floor seems to be quite. No one - not even a security guard was there. Kidd became suspiscious and swore to himself, that if this is something shady, he would have that doctor's head.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a sight never had he seen before. Kidd was paralyzed beyond human understanding. He is supposed to be taking Contemporary Class in this area, but why the hell are their transvestite people here?

No! He must have been in a wrong area.

Kidd was about to turn around when someone called his name.

"Mr. Eustass! Its nice that you could join us! Sab told us that we should be expecting you today. Now, come along and we will start our session."

Kidd made a mistkae to look at the man's face. He has this ridiculous swan lake costume with make up on his face that makes Kidd feel horrified. More so after he was dragged by this drag queen away from the door.

"Let go of me!" He said. Surprisingly, despite the lithe figure of the okama, he is strong.

"Iva-sama, Mr. Eustas is already here!" Kidd wanted to escape this hell. Just seeing these people made him sick. They reminded them of the friends that one of his colleagues keep on telling him.

More hell broke loose as Kidd saw the Drag Queen. He is a huge man, taller than Kidd, and the red-haired man is 6'3! The Drag Queen has violet hair, wearing what looked like a purple one piece suit, with a see-through cape. His face is too big even for his height.

Kidd was still in shock, as Iva-chan closed up to Kidd's face.

"Hmm, very well. Take him to our VIP room. We'll give him VIP treatment." Kidd shivered. HYe wanted to scream for help, but he can't. Not when he was restrained by many Okama. His entire system is busy contemplating the situation he was in.

MEANWHILE...

Sab was laughing her ass off at Kidd's expression. It was priceless!

She stayed in the monitor room of that building. She have aacess to that building because she is one of the owners of it.

She is sure, Kidd would have something to learn in this experience.

"You're so cruel." Koala muttered, while giving a glare at her friend. Sab stopped for a while before looking at her friend.

"What? It's funny!" she argued with a sweet voice. This only made Koala shook her head. She indeed has a crooked personality.

AFTER a very excruciating session, if Kidd can call it a session, Kidd went straight to the hospital where Sab works. He was hoping she's still in there so he could confront her about this Contemporary Dance session. Does he look like a dancer to her?

With a visible glare, he stormed off to the doctor's office. Doctors and people that he passed by instantly give him a way because they are too afraid of him - and the expression he is currently emitting.

As soon as he arrived at the door, without much of a doubt, he opened it and his eyes immediately scanned the area. The doctor is currently having a coffee while facing her laptop.

Sab's eyes shot up to the newcomer. She kind of expected him to be here after what she put him through. With a quick hands, Sab immediately closed the video she is currently watching - namely the Kidd's hellish video.

"Mr. Kidd, good to see you!" Kidd is not too happy seeing the very teasing smile this woman has on her face. She's too happy of the situation he was in.

With a growl, he snarled at her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" kidd's anger blazed as he saw no signs of fear in this woman's voice.

"Oh, I'm currently playing a video about - "

"You know damn too well that I am not talking about whatever video you are playing! What do you think of me? Jus some rabid dog being thrown in - in that w-whatever place that is!"

"How rude! They are good people. Just because they are different doen't mean you get to insult them that way!" Sab hated people who judges others like they are the most perfect person in the whole wide world. She might have made a misktake about playing with Kidd, but she have no intention of causing any unnecessary insults towards them.

The sudden raise of her voice made Kidd thought for a moment. When a quick silence passed, this made Sab calmed a little bit as well as Kidd.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll be accompanying you to that session. It's not that bad if you get the hang of it, plus you are the one who insited that you don't want yoga."

Kidd only glared at the doctor then without further word, he got out.

-XXX-

Everything is doing fine and they are all ready for tomorrow's race. They wrapped everything up and that's it.

"Doing good?" Izou asked Ann.

"Doing great! I'm excited and nervous for tomorrow's race."

"Nah! Thatch would win this thing, I'm sure of it. You'll do great too."

"Thanks.I'm just anxious, that's all." Ann answered. She is also excited to show to the world her latest creation.

"Oh, we're going to have a after event party in Pops' house. You should definitely come!"

Ann thought for a moment. This is her chance to meet one of the most powerful people in the businessworld, yet she is also afraid that Edward Newgate would see her resemblance to her dad. Well, not that they really look alike, but she could not tell. She might have qualities that resembles her dad. Her mom too. She is the brunette version of her mom. It's a little surprising no one has ever mentioned how she look like Gol D. Rouge.

"Uhm, I think - "

"Uh, uh, uh! I won't take no for ananswer. You should meet my entire family. You'll love them, for sure!"

"But..."

"No, buts, okay?" Izou insisted. Ann just shook her head and smiled at her friend. She really can't win against this woman.

Apparently, Izou just visited her in the hangar to just tell her to go to that party. Izou bid goodbye after Ann said yes.

After wrapping everything, she printed the documents. She just have to pass the documents to the higher ups. Since she is in charge of the race itself, she have to report it personally to the management.

First, she went to the Accounting Department, then to Operations who told her to direct the files straight to the Vice President of the entire Company. When she asked why, the manager told her that the VP is personally monitoring Thatch's races. so, she shrugged it off.

Good thing the security guard pointed her to the right office since she never really explored the building that much. She always stay in the hangar to do her work, and she have no time familiarizing the interiors of the building and offices.

She stood in front of the door where a sign 'OFFICE OF THE VICE PRESIDENT' can be seen, so she must be in the right office. Good thing the secretary just told her to knock since the VP is not too busy today. Before knocking, she checked herself. She don't look too shabby. A simple skinny jeans paired by orange wedge. Her blouse is orange too, so, it just fits with her wedge.

With a sigh, she decided to knock. A little familiar voice told her to come in and she did. She found a person she did not expect to see in this office.

The blond man kept his gaze on the papers, not bothering to look who just entered the office. Ann felt nervous all of the sudden, but at the same time, excited to see Marco.

After the door was closed Marco dared to look who just came in, and he was a little shocked to see Ann standing there. Well, she is the least person he is expecting to give him a visit, but nonetheless, he is a little happy.

"Ann." he called.

"Hey." she smiled at him.

"I did not expect you to be here, yoi. Please have a seat. What brings you here?" Marco momentarily forgets his paperwork to give his full attnetion to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Well, the managers below told me to direct these files to you. They mentioned that you wanted to keep a personal updates regarding Thatch's race?"

"Oh, right. anyway, do you want anything to drink? Coffee, juice or anything?" Really, the offer is not for pleasantries, but rather to just give Anna reason to stay longer in this office.

Ann thought for a moment.

"Juice would do." Marco stood and went to his personal ref. This gives Ann a little time to observe the office. It's big and comfy. She noticed the light interiors and how it really fits Marco.

After a few while, Marco brought two glasses of orange juice. This time, Marco sat in front of Ann and began a good conversation. The conversation is like usual.

"Your office looks good. It's comfy." She commented.

"Really? Well, you should have seen the first design Izou presented to me, yoi. It looks like I brought every nook of furniture I have in my house."

"That sounds like her at all."

"You have no idea what arguments we did during that time, yoi." They laughed and continued to have a good conversation about anything. Like the last time, they did not notice how the time passed by. It is almost when a call came in, cutting their conversation.

Marco picked it up. After the brief conversation, he turned to Ann.

"Just some stuff." He shrugged. Ann stood up and looked at the time. It is already time for lunch, so with a brave front she turned to Marco.

"It's almost lunch. Aren't you going to have some?"

"Well, I was planning to do so."

"Great! why don't I treat you to lunch today? I know a good buffet restaurant. Well, I mean if its alright with you."

"Well, the thing is, I have a lunch meeting today."

Ann felt her stomach sank down. Marco is regretting his decision of scheduling this meeting this lunch. Seeing the disappointment in her face made Marco felt guilty, and a little sad. But he immediately thought for a moment then suggested something.

"But, we could have a dinner or something? Tonight? If y-your not busy or anything like that."

Ann's silence is dreading on Marco. What if he offended her or something. He does not want to scare her away.

ann thought for a moment. It won't be bad to have a dinner once in a while, plus the race won't start until 11 am. She have enough time.

"Well, sure! I'll let you pick the place." Marco's face brightened by her response.

"Of course, yoi! I'll come pick you by 7, at your home?"

"Oh, right." Ann wrote her address in her spare paper and gave it to Marco.

"Uhm, Ann, t-this could be a date... If you want it to be." It took a little while for Ann to process everything that Marco said and once everything sink in, a blush crept to her cheeks.

Ann's reaction would have been alluring for Marco's preference, but he worried he said too much. And he really did start rambling.

"I know I am really older than you - by almost a decade - 8 years to be exact, yoi. But if you don't want to - "

"Sure! It's a date then!"

Marco blinked for a while. Did she just agreed for a date? But judging by her smile, she definitely did.

With a warm and relieved smile, Marco nodded at her as he opened the door for her.

"See you, then."

"Yeah, see you tonight."

While going back to her office, Ann felt like in heaven. She did not even notice that her cell is ringing not until the 5th ring.

She fished it out then looked at the screen. Its Luffy. She almost forgot that Luffy would be stopping by this afternoon to have a lunch with her, and to think this scheduled lunch with her sister was pushed out of her mind.

With a guilty expression, she took the call.

"Hey, Lu! What's up?" she tried to sound a little less guilty, but knowing Luffy, she will immediately detect that something is wrong.

"Uh, hey Ann! You sound distressed. Did you forget something?" And Ann is definitely right. Luffy is always straight to the point. Sometimes, Ann and Sab wonders why Luffy did not take Psychology, because she can clearly read people's minds, and actions.

"Hmm, yeah, a bit. But it's fine now. Are you nearby?"

"I'm already outside of the building! This is one hell of a building! shishishi!"

"Okay. I'll be right there. Just wait for me." she hunged up and immediately went outside.

Outside of the gate for the hangar, Ann saw Luffy sightseeing and fidgeting at little thing she saw, like people passing by. She probably did not realize that they are looking at her and thinking of how gorgeous she is.

"Hey, Luffia!" Ann called. Luffy looked over to Ann and she ran to her elder sister.

"Ann! Let's go! I am already hungry!" She whined.

"Fine. Let me just get my car and we will go to this restaurant. I am sure you will love it there. Our meal would be discounted!"

"Yosh! Let's go already!" Ann laughed at her sister.

"Okay. Why don' you come with me to get my car? you'll see the inside."

"Okay."

They went inside the parking lot. along the way, Ann gave Luffy a little tour, which Ann was sure she don't even remember, or she is not payinh attention. Well, she always don't pay attention so people often have this idea that what they are saying won't retain in her mind, but they(Entire Family) knew better.

As soon as they got to the car, Luffy whined that she is already hungry and they should go NOW.

After 10 minute drive, they arrived at Thatch's restaurant. The restaurant is almost full and they got lucky to have 1 table for two available.

Ann called for the waiter and asked for Thatch. Ann knew he's here in this time around.

After a few while, Ann already spotted Thatch coming their way. she waved at him.

"Ann, it's nice you could visit here!"

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, this is my youngest sister, Luffia." Thatch turned to Luffia who was busy drinking juice.

"Oh, hello there, pretty lady! I never knew, Ann has such a gorgeous sister!" Thatch exaggerated. Luffia blinked at him with her owlish eyes, silent for a few while.

Thatch awaited Luffia's response. Ann looked at her sister expectantly. Ann knew that Luffia is forming some coherent workds in her mind, and she is afraid that the youngest of the sisters will blurt something unnecessary.

After Luffia's staring, she grinned at Thatch and said:

"You're hair's cool! I love it!"

Thatch, with all her exaggeration almost cried at Luffia's response.

"You're the first! The first one to ever say that to me! You're an angel!"

Ann just sweat dropped at the scenario. It seems her sister gained another friend.

"Shishishi! I'm Luffia. Nice to meet'cha!"

"I wish I could have a little sister like you! I'm Thatch. You can call me Big Bro, or - "

"Thatchy!"

"Or Thatchy! You are heaven sent!" Thatch shamelessly raised his hands as if pointing to heaven. "Ann, I love your sister already!" ann just nodded at Thatch.

"Shishi! You're so funny!" Luffia said out loud.

"Anyways, I know you guys are hungry! Why don't you order anything you want. Everything's on me!" Thatch declared, much to Luffia's delight.

"Really? Great! I am already hungry! I want meat! Lots and lots of it!" Luffia demmanded and Ann just looked forward to that meat.

"Coming right up!" Thatch momentarily bid his goodbye to persoanlly cook their lunch.

"Shishishi! He's so funny!" Luffia giggled, really amused by Thatch's antics. Ann just smiled at her sister. No matter what, she always manages to make friends.

-XXX-

Sab suddenlt droped the book she is currently holding upon the news she heard from Ann. Luffia also left the game she is currently playing to give the full attention to Ann. Well, she did not mention it to Luffia during their lunch because they are too busy inhaling all the food Thatch provided. (Sab is not the least happy that she was not able to come with her sisters.)

"Let me get this straight. YOU had a date with Marco the Freaking Newgate aka 'the Phoenix', tonight?"

"Yes?"

"And you, for all your knowledge and common sense, did not mention this earlier?"

"Uhm, nope?" Ann answered.

"You're freaking crazy! You should be getting ready now! I can't believe you!" Sab dragged Ann to her room and immediately open her closet. Luffia followed them in a short while - maybe because she took the initiative to get a few pieces of bread in the kitchen. She must think this is like a movie she could watch.

After looking at Ann's closet, Sab finally picked the right dress for her dense older twin sister. She presented a White Floral Round neck Lace dress. It does not look too sexy for Ann.

"You go take a proper bath. Make sure you will smell sooo good, Marco won't be able to forget your scent for the rest of his life." Sab said that made Ann blush. Luffia's giggling did not help, not to mention the comment.

"Sabbie is right!"

Ann just rolled her eyes at her sisters but took the advice nonetheless. She still have almost 2 hours before Marco arrives. It's a good thing that Sab and Luffia came home earlier than usual.

After 20 minute bath(she really did took the suggestion quite too well), she was immediately commanded to put the dress on. Sab did her make up - she was the expert in that part, while Luffia did her hair. Ann was afraid whe would mess her hair, but her insistence made Ann said yes, even Sab.

It took them 1 and a half hours to do her entire attire, and when Ann looked at her reflection, she was amazed because she looked like a proper lady for once.

They have 30 minutes to spare before Marco arrives, and Ann is nervous.

"You look great, Annie! Shishishi!" Luffia cheered her up and Ann smiled fondly at her sister. "He will drool over you." Ann's cheeks became redder than ever.

"Oh, that I would love to see. Or maybe, Ann will drool over him!" Sab suggested. The two devils high fived and laughed at Ann's predicament.

"I will not drool over him!" she shouted, and as expected, they just ignored her.

"Oh, they will drool over each other! Shishishi!" Ann picked a pillow and threw it at Luffia's.

Their youngest sister would have throw another pillow had it not been for the ring from the door bell.

Ann tensed up. What if Marco will feel disappointed? Or does she look too ugly herself?

As Ann is still examining herself, Luffia bolted to the door to open their gate while Sab faced her twin sister and straightened her.

"Relax. You look perfect." Ann just nodded before Sab turned to walk to the door to inspect what Luffia is doing.

Outside, Marco half expected that Ann would open the gate. Instead, a teenager (at least Marco thinks she is one because of how she looks) opened the gate. She stared at her owlishly before grinning and inviting him in which kind of shocked Marco. Because no normal person would invite a stranger inside their home.

"So, you're my sister's date! Nice to meet you! I'm Luffia."

"Marco." Marco offered his hand and Luffia shook it rather firmly. The blond man expected she would immediately let it go, but instead, Luffia held it and stared at Marco, with criticizing gaze. He kind of feel a little conscious.

"shishishi! You'll definitely drool over each other. Shishishi!" It is Marco's time to blink. Did he hear it right? They will drool over each other?

It seems Marco has no time answering his inner question (It did not even register to him that Luffia let his hand go). Another beautiful female came outside.

"Sab! Sab! This is Marco! He's Ann's date!" Luffia shouted.

The blond woman stared at Marco with an amused gaze.

"Hi! I'm Sab, Ann's twin sister." She held her hand out and Marco took it. He is a little surprised that Ann has an unidentical twin sister. At first glance, they looked nothing alike. Their hairs are different, but as Marco looked even more closely, he could already see the resemblance.

"I'm Marco. Nice to meet you, Sab."

"Come on slowpokes! Ann is waiting!" And with that, Luffia bolted inside the door.

"I apologize for my sister's rash actions. She's kind of excited that Ann would have a date, for the first time in her life - officially."

Marco quirked an eyebrow at Sab's comments, but he did not ask anything because deep inside, he is glad for that news.

They went inside the house. Marco observed that is is relatively large for three people living in it, and it has a simple yet comfy ambiance. Its like home.

Sab led Marco straight to the living area, and there, Marco found Ann. He was beyond astonished as he saw how breathtakingly beautiful she is.

Ann is in the same state. She noticed that Marco is now wearing three piece suit that emphasized his broad figure. She smiled at him and he did the same.

"Ohh... They arrre drrroling over each other."

Luffia teased them and this brought the two dumbstruck couple in their surroundings.

"You're right. It's like they are already imagining how to ravish each other." And the two devils namely Sab and Luffia high fived.

Marco blushed at the two sister's antics. Ann is trying to hide her blush but she failed to do so.

"I wonder what Mom would think of this?" Sab asked herself then giggled.

"I can hear you..." Ann reminded Sab.

"Oh, she would definitely love my first brother-in-law! Right, 1st brother-in-law Marco?" Luffia turned to Marco who was speechless and once again, Sab and Luffy high-fived.

"You know what, we should go." Ann turned to Marco with a blushing cheeks. She tried so hard not to stutter in front of him.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, enjoy your night!" Sab said.

"Marco!Marco!Marco! Take care of my sister, will ya? She needs a LOT of taking care of." Luffia said with a little playful tone, but they knew she is serious about what she said.

Marco appreciated this gesture.

"Of course, I will."

"and bring food for me, okay? Shishishi!"

"Luffia!" The twins chastised. Sab even smacked her younger sister in the head for saying that. Marco found the sisters' interaction funny and he likes it. Reminds him of how he treats his siblings as well.

"Sure."

And with that, they went to Marco's car and off they go to their first date.

TO BE CONTINUED

-XXX-

AN:

A LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER THERE.

NEXT CHAPTER WOULD CONSIST OF THEIR DATE, THATCH'S RACE AND PROBABLY A GLIMPSE OF THE CONTEMPORARY DANCE SESSION OF SAB AND KIDD.


	13. Chapter 13 - Status

Chapter 13 - A good way to love

AN: SORRYYYY...

TOOK ME TOO LONG BEFORE I GOT TIS CHAPTER FINISHED. GOSH! MY JOB IS TOO INTENSE AND I AM ON A NIGHT SHIFT. NO SLEEP AT ALL.

ANYWAYS, HERE IS MY PROMISED UPDATE.

-XXX-

Ann is very nervous during the ride to the restaurant and she have no idea where they would go, but that nervousness did not get in the way to have a good communication with Marco. As much as she is nervous, she also likes talking to Marco. This time, he keeps on asking about her sisters.

"Sab usually has this crooked sense of personality. Well, you could expect that since she is a psychologist and all. She would want to rile you up till you just end up being exhausted of her arguments."

Marco chuckled at that. At first glance of Ann's twin sister, he immediately could tell that there is something behind the glint she has on her eyes.

"Sounds interesting. She and Izou would diffinitely hit it off. They have similar personality." Ann could already imagine Izou being best friends with Sab.

"That I could imagine. Oh, Thatch met Luffy this afternoon because we went to his restaurant. And guess what? Luffy was able to get a free meal for both of us just because she thought his hair is cool." Marco chuckled, because as much as he wanted to admit it, he also has an exotic hairstyle whilst Thatch has a unique in a funny way hairstyle.

"He is gullible when it comes to people complimenting his hair."

"Oh, my sister has a bad taste when it comes to finding things as 'cool'."

The conversation went on and on until at such time that they arrived at the restaurant. Well, Ann is kind of expecting a normal dinner they had in Baratie. Honestly, she was not expecting anything at all. Just to have Marco as a company would be fine, so when she saw the area where their dining area, she was surprised beyond she was before.

The garden was decorated with lights on the trees. The dining table was in the middle of garden filled with roses and a pond with a mini bridge can be seen beside the table. It has a little Japanese ambiance yet so modern.

Their personal is gesturing them to take their dinner.

"This is so... beautiful." Ann does not have any words to describe how beautiful and romantic this experience is for her. It is truly beyond her expectations. And her dreams as well. Even if she have a narcolepsy, she have trouble sleeping well because just thinking that she will go and have a date with Marco leaves jittering feeling in her stomach. She would imagine what it would be, and certainly, her imagination did not do justice in compared to the reality.

"Well, I just want to have a memorable first date with you, yoi." Ann felt a blush crept to her cheeks upon hearing that and she can't help but feel special because Marco made an effort for this to be special.

"Thank you. I'm just, overwhelmed."

Marco smiled at her and led her to the table. It seems that everything is well planned out because as soon as Marco gave the waiter a signal, the food came in. And Ann was sure as hell that her blush turned redder than usual because she realized Marco knew about her big appetite as the food was enough to feed 5 people at the very least.

Without much thought, of course this is food they are talking about, so they dug in. It just took an extra effort from Ann not to devour everything that her eyes get a sight onto because she would constantly remind herself that this is a date, and she should be a proper lady every once in a while. she might scare Marco away, well, he already saw how much she could eat but still, scaring away her date is not on her top of the list thing to do.

Marco took notice of this. He knew that Ann can eat well and seeing her struggle not to devour the food is just adorable in Marco's sight. Unlike other guys, he does not find it disgusting or a major turn off, rather he finds it cute.

"You don't have to hold yourself anymore. I don't mind." Ann's eyes went wide in shock but Marco's smile told her that it is all okay. So, she smiled at him and dug food. It is not as if she does not have manners like devouring it like a wolf, but her manners are not refining either considering the world they live in. Though Marco did not know of the sisters' social status because all he knew is they are just ordinary people.

"I'm sure, Luffy will be jealous I get to eat this many food without any effort at all."

"How so?"

"Well, in our home, we usually steal food from each other's plates. If you don't eat fast, you won't get any food at all. Luffia is really greedy when it comes to food."

Ann continued to eat with happiness. Well who wouldn't? This is certainly heaven for her and Marco is letting her do as she pleased.

"I could certainly imagine that."

Their conversation went on for like eternity (total exaggeration). They talked about anything. Ann felt like they knew each other from one of their lifetimes. It just felt so comforting talking to Marco.

Marco is feeling the same thing. He had never experience this much ease in talking to another person. It feels like time just passed by without him noticing anything. All it matters is Ann in front of her.

"You should really meet my other siblings. Thatch and Izou are already telling everyone about you, and hiring you for full time now - I'm sure Thatch mentioned that."

"Yeah, well, I am already thinking of accepting that, but I cannot do that now. I still have further contracts to finish."

"Don't worry. Just take your time. We are not pressuring you." Ann just smiled to Marco.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Night went on and they have to go home. The race is tomorrow and they both have to attend that event - Ann to support Thatch and manage the maintenance of the car and for Marco - as a public figure from the company and personal support of Thatch. Though Ann felt like she wanted to spend more time with Marco, but unfortunately, they really have to go.

Marco drove her home.

"do you still want to come inside?" Really, Ann is just making another excuse to be with him.

"I want to, but it is late. You should sleep. There's a long day ahead."

Ann smiled. She understood that. "Ok. Drive safely."

Ann acted without thinking and tiptoed to give Marco a kiss on the corner of his lips.

Marco froze for a few moments to process what just happened and before he could respond, Ann was already in front of him smiling sweetly that made his heart flutter.

He smiled back.

"I hope this is not the last date. We can go out sometime, if you still want?" Though Marco made it sound like he was asking that, he already have the hint that Ann enjoyed his company enough to want to spend more time with him. Marco really hopes that this would continue, because as of now, he really likes her.

"Are you sure? You have many women throwing themselves at your feet. You can just - "

"I want to get to know you more, if you will let me."

Marco's sincerity just made Ann smile happily.

"I want to get to know you too."

They smiled at each other. Blue eyes locked with dark grey ones. It is like a magic that neither want to break.

Unfortunately, someone thinks otherwise.

"OOOHHHH... They are in~love~." A shout from the balcony broke the magic and Ann's head snapped to that direction only to see her two devil sisters in their robes, watching them like they are some kind of movie.

Ann blushed at their teasing and those devilish smiles they have on their faces.

"Shut it!" She barked. Her two devilish sisters just laughed at her.

When she turned back to Marco, it did not escape in her eyes that there is an existing blush that crept in Marco's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Ann answered and just watch as Marco went inside the car and drove away from her house.

When she was sure that he is gone she turned to walk inside her home, with a mental note to kill two devilish sisters.

"Oh~~, Ann is in love~~~." Luffia giggled like a school girl.

"~Totally in love~." Sab agreed and they high fived.

Ann smiled at her sisters - a smile that they all know too well. Before Ann could mutter a word and dash to the door, Luffia and Sab yelled while laughing, probably running inside the safe haven of their rooms hoping to be safe from the murderous older sister.

As for Ann, she might be in a good mood, but killing her two sisters comes first. So she dashed inside in hopes to kill either of them...

===XXX====

Cameras and reporters are everywhere. Fans are already excited for today's race. Racers all over the city are gathered in this event, hoping to beat the last year's champion which is Thatch.

Ann is very nervous for today's competition. Many cars she saw are well made with different well-known car engineers. She might have been called a genius on her own right, but it does not mean that she is the best.

She inhaled and exhaled. She just has to have a good faith in Thatch and his abilities to drive her creation.

The team is gathered in their respective area, organizing everything they might need for the race. Thatch is smiling like there's no tomorrow. He's far too used in situations like these to bother to be nervous.

"You okay? You look like you wanted to faint or something like that." Ann turned and saw Izou raising her eyebrow at her.

"Just nervous and excited, anxious, pretty much mixed emotions."

"Oh, come on. Everything will be fine. You did a great job and Thatch will win this in a landslide."

That helped Ann a little. But true to what she said, she is excited to showcase her creation. It is by far the best car she made in her entire career. She smiled at Izou as a thank you.

"I'll see you after the race. I'll go sit in the bench with my other siblings. You'll meet them later on. I'm sure you'll get along with Haruta. And Marco as well! He's still single, I think? Lately he's been secretive of his daily life details, so he might be interested with someone. Such a shame though. I thought I could set you guys up on a date! " Ann just sweat dropped at Izou's blunt comment. Little did Izou know, she does not need to set them up on a date, because they already have gone to one last night, and Ann hoped there would be more to come.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Izou never failed to surprise Ann when it comes to her bluntness, though Ann does not mind.

"Well, uhm, I can't quite call him my boyfriend… yet?" Ann answered, thinking of Marco, because he is the only one she like so far. And they went on a date last night, so she can't call him her boyfriend yet. They are still getting to know each other.

"Oh, you just met the guy? He must be hot if he caught your attention." Ann chuckled at what Izou stated. Of course he is smoking hot.

"Well, yes. We just met and starting to get to know each other."

"That's good then. Such a shame that I can't set you up with Marco. Anyways, see you around." With that, Ann waved at Izou who was now making her way to the bleachers to watch as a VIP.

Ann smiled at her conversation with Izou. It's better to leave it like this for the meantime.

Ann sighed and made her way to where she's supposed to be. Race is about to start in half an hour.

Meanwhile, as Izou made way to the bleachers for VIP people. She instantly spotted Marco talking with Namur and Haruta. It seems that they are the only ones here. She took a seat next to Marco, who she noticed was in a good mood today.

"Hey, Izou! We were just discussing about Thatch's competitors. There are so many newbies this year trying to win the title over Thatch." Haruta, their youngest sibling beamed at Izou.

"Well, they can try for all they can. Anyway, that's not important now. "

"What? Why not?" She frowned. Even Marco and Namur frowned at her.

"Marco's love life is important! Marco, don't you think I forgot to ask you about that certain incident. Now, spill!" She stubbornly crossed her hands in front of her chest. Marco groaned at the topic. Haruta and Namur looked at Marco with questioning look. Marco just sighed and shook his head at Izou. It seems she won't let that one slide.

"Izou, there is nothing much to talk about." He said, though in his opinion, there is plenty to talk about Ann, but he won't tell them that. They are still developing their bond together and he does not want to scare Ann away from the pressures of his family – especially if the said family is already pushing him to get married and have heirs and heiresses.

"Oh, no, there is plenty to talk about. Introduce that woman to us. It is a high time for you to date someone already, and you are already 33 for crying out loud!"

"Marco, you're dating someone? Who is she? Where did you meet her?" Haruta asked with so enthusiasm, it reminded him of Ann's little sister, Luffia.

"Why don't you introduce her to us?" the usually quite Namur stated. Marco feels like he is in a hot seat.

"We just started dating, okay? I'll introduce her once we sort everything out." Izou's face was delighted. She looks so happy that her brother finally found someone to date after years of just having fling.

"Perfect! I'll expect to meet her one of these days. I'll let Pops know about this." Marco rolled his eyes. This sure would require a lot of teasing from his entire family. Oh, Great!

"It's a shame though. I was about to introduce you to Ann – Thatch's head mechanic . She is single, but apparently, she has someone she's interested with, and you are dating someone. Such a shame. Oh well, once you guys broke up with those guys you are involved with, I can just set you guys up." Izou stated as a matter of fact manner to Marco, making Marco contemplate whether to sweat dropped or chuckle. Izou is trying to set him up with Ann, the one he went out with last night.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on the race."

With that, their eyes are now fixed to the race. Few more minutes before it starts.

Fans are already cheering and that includes Thatch's fans. They went wild upon seeing Thatch's car up front, leading the race.

Every car's engines are starting and ready to roll. Everyone is just waiting for the signal to be shot. Marco's eyes wandered and they landed on Pops and almost all of his siblings arrived and took a seat intended for VIP. Marco nodded at his father. Before Marco could divert his attention to the field, he caught a glimpse of a certain good friend of his father, the one who was known as the Richest Man in the World – Gol D. roger with his wife, Gol D. Rouge.

Marco, Namur, Haruta and Izou stood to greet the couple. They are some of the ones from socialite which does not let status bother them for who they are, that is why they are good friends with them.

"Oh, what a supportive family. Almost all of you are complete." Rouge, who looked like in her late 30's or early 40's stated.

They all just smiled at her. Marco shook hands with Roger and trade a few sentences before they all settled in their seats.

Marco moved to sit next to Pops while Roger sat at Pop's left side, Rouge right next to her husband. This encounter did not go unnoticed by the paparazzi around them. They are too used to this to pay them any mind, as long as they won't go too far.

All of their attention was diverted to the field when the signal echoed in the arena. The race started.

Rouge just stared at the ongoing race and sometimes whispers good remarks to her husband. They scanned the make shift hangar for the racers and they saw their darling daughter working to the best she can. They felt proud of her. Of course they can't shout it to the world because they knew their children does not want to have paparazzis constantly on their tail.

The race went on with Thatch on the lead, some newbies closely followed him.

"You must be proud with all your children. Your family has grown like you wanted them to." Roger commented to Edward.

"Gurarara. Of course I am. Why, aren't you happy with your family? It seems you are happy as you are."

"Haha. Of course I am. My children are doing great. They will forever be my treasure." Rouge smiled at her husband's answer.

"Oh? Children huh? Never seen any of your children." Edward dryly commented. Izou, Marco and some of the people sitting nearby got curious at this. It is rare for the couple to talk about their children, even their gender. They have been secretive for almost 25 years already and people sometimes think the two time they saw Rouge get pregnant is just a myth.

"They value their freedom more than anything else in the world. They have their own vision and dreams. They don't want to be surrounded by criticism and paparazzi." Roger answered. Edward laughed loudly at his answer. He, too, knew too well how much a pain in the ass paparazzi can be.

"I supposed you have a fair point." And they went silent for a long time.

Ann was busy after thatch pulled over to have his gas replenished and changed the tire. She went and checked the machine and everything else. After checking everything, Thatch was already on the road, racing down the laps he missed when he pulled over.

There are so many newbies that are too desperate to take the title from Thatch. They are getting close to leading the race, but Thatch and his car still has something up its sleeves to make sure none of that happens.

Ann was busy analyzing the entire calibration of the machine and how to adjust the machines for good maneuvers. Thatch has been listening to Ann about how manage the maneuvers and how to adjust speeds without damaging too much of the machine.

For the last 10 laps, they had a good 2 minute briefing how to win this one. Thatch went back to the field as soon as he can. 3 different cars moving close to him, caging him not to move from his spot and slow him down. Ann has suspicions that racers will gang up on Thatch just to kick him off from winning a grand slam title, so she prepared especially for this moment. She invented a speeding system for the car to speed up to more than 230 miles per hour.

With the last lap, thatch used that speeding system and was able to make his competitors eat dust – and thus winning the game for the third time.

Ann was beyond happy for this. She was so proud of herself for not messing it up and did a pretty good job with the car. Ann turned to the VIP bleachers side, only to see her parents wearing their proud smiles. She smiled at them, then she turned to Marco. She smiled to him and he returned the smile back. Good thing that Izou and the others are busy clapping their hands for Thatch to notice the encounter.

Fans are yelling Thatch's name. Crowd is going crazy. The team all congratulated each other for a job well done.

===XXX====

Sab should be having a good lunch with Luffia and Ann at this moment, but unfortunately, she could not. She could just reschedule this session, but just for the sake of finishing this, she really have to go and slap that smug man in his face to make her point in regards to contemporary dance and this session. (An exaggeration)

Sab ditched her usual formal attire with a smooth shorts and a sando shirt.

She indicated that they would meet outside of the building.

After parking her car in the nearby carpark area, she walked for the good of 3 minutes and arrived in front of the building. He immediately spotted Kidd leaning on the wall, looking glum and sulky as ever, but hot nonetheless.

Sab froze in her tracks and thought for a moment. Did she just said 'hot'? Oh no, she did not! Of course not! It's not like every passersby would stare at this red headed man and thought of the same thing, with all his badass look and handsome face, nope, not hot at all.

She continued walking and before she reached him, he turned his head to her and frown for a bit. Even if she is a psychologist, she could not read that frown on his face and the thought of not reading him annoys the hell out of her. He seems to be shrouded mystery that she wanted to unveil.

As she walked to him, they locked eyes. She could see an irritated look in his eyes, and she wondered why he seems to be irritated. Maybe because he have to attend this dance session? Or maybe because she is around? Does he really hate being with her that much?

A knot feeling dreaded inside her but she pushed back whatever feeling that was and acted casual in front of him.

"You're late." He growled but Sab ignored that.

"You ready to dance?" she asked in a challenging tone with a sly smirk on her face that made Kidd's eyes clouded with competitiveness.

"Why don't you show me what you got? I'll be the judge whether this is necessary for my 'therapy' or not."

Sab smiled and went inside the building, Kidd not far behind.

Earlier, when Kidd saw Sab, he almost did not recognize her. Her getup for the day is not like her usual getup in the hospital which is understandable since it is a hospital and this is a dance studio.

Her shorts revealed her firm and toned legs (which he finds the sexiest legs he saw, though, he would never admit that.) Her Sando shirt just gave an imagination to how curvy her body is, and in turn making every men passing by the building to check her body out. It's not just her body; it's how angelic her face is that is attracting people.

It pissed Kidd off for some reason.

Especially that one man behind her, checking her out and Kidd could see the lust in that man's eyes.

Kidd internally growled and glared at the man while the doctor seems to not notice anything.

The man shivered at Kidd's glare, anyone would, with his buff muscles and tall figure. Not to mention his scary eyes.

As soon as Sab stood before him, no one gave the gorgeous doctor another lustful look knowing someone scary is within distance. That gave Kidd a relief.

When Sab started walking inside, Kidd following her, Kidd could see her back and the way she walk. And Kidd must admit, she is indeed sexy and gorgeous. Kidd growled at himself – a growl he thought she won't hear, but apparently she did. She turned her head to Kidd and raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask what seems to be his problem. He just tried to ignore the gaze she is giving him and continued to walk.

Sab just shrugged at herself. She must have just imagined that growl, or was it a groan? Who knows?

Sab just continued to enter the building and went to the right floor. Along the way, they stayed silent even inside the elevator. That was kind of awkward.

As soon as they enter the dance studio, they are immediately greeted by Iva. Kidd tensed upon seeing the okama. Sab snickered at Kidd and she earned a glare instead.

"Oh, Sabbie-girl! How nice to see you here!" Sab embraced Iva.

"Yeah. By the way, did you reserve a dance room?" Sab did not bother to comment that she came here to watch the video of Kidd being tormented out of his wits. Oh well, better not mention that.

"Oh, yes! Everything is all set!" Iva guided them to the dance room that she and her sisters usually use when they have time to dance.

The room is fairly large, enough to accommodate more than 20 people but less than 30. It has a makeshift stage and a few chairs for audience. They settled in the room and soon, Bon Clay soon joined them, spinning like the entrance he always likes.

"Sabbie-chan! I missed you dance!" Sab only chuckled to Bon Clay.

She and her sisters would go here when they have time to dance, and just waste time. They usually dance almost any type of dance. Sab lost count on how many times they were offered to become professional dancers. They just refused because that is not their cup of tea.

Bon Clay stayed on the audience area of the dance room with a few men and women alike while Sab and Kidd went to stand in the make-shift stage.

"Dancing is a sort of expression. You express what you feel in your every move. All you have to do is let go of your emotion." Sab seriously told Kidd. He did not answer her. They just stared at each other, testing the depths of their expressions. Sab let go first and walk to the middle of the stage.

"Miss Sabrina, are you ready to go?" Someone shouted from across the room, where the devices intended for music are currently set. Sab gave a nod and suddenly, the music started.

 ** _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_**

Sab began her contemporary dance - stretching her flexible body to the rhythm of the song. Making it as if she was the one singing, expressing every word with her body, and not to mention the notion of her actions and her expressions.

Kidd was amazed, fazed, and star struck at how beautiful she looks, her moves soothing every nerves Kidd has. Every bad vibes that he had has been slowly washed away as he watches her dance.

 ** _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_**

The moment Sab turned her attention to Kidd, their eyes locked. Reddish Brown was locked with dark grey ones. Those dark grey eyes are enchanting Kidd to move his body, to ask for friction, a body contact with her. Kidd had the urge to move his nerves and be in this enchanting music with her.

Kidd wanted to pretest. Wanted to work against the magic that Sab is currently doing… But it seems that his body is not listening to his protests.

 ** _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

Kidd waited no longer. His body moved. Left arms circling around her hips, right hand catching Sab's hand. Sab was shocked to see Kidd being beside her, in close proximity. They locked their eyes, as if passing a silent agreement. They let their emotions fill the song. They let their feelings reach to each other.

 ** _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise_**

Sab is now facing Kidd. Her left hand is clutching Kidd's back. Her right hand reached to touch his face while Kidd pull her closer to his own body. Their faces close to each other.

 ** _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_**

Sab swung her whole body in rhythm. She is surprised to feel Kidd matching her sway. She can feel her emotions in every touch they had, skin burning, eyes flared with much enthusiasm that fills every void in Sab's life.

 ** _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_**

Sab let go of Kidd and swayed in accordance to the first line "I'll let you set the pace". Letting Kidd match her rhythm.

Truth to what the second line states, she is not thinking straight. Her mind is clouded with so much raw emotion.

Kidd on the other hand is in the same state. All he could think are Sab's beautiful eyes, her body close to him, swayed in a motion that makes him go crazy.

Kidd lifted her in the air – his hands steady on her waist. As soon as Sab's feet landed on the floor, she was spun and was slid underneath him. Kidd spun to face her and clasped her hands to help her stand up and brought her to his arms.

 ** _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

They swayed and spun at each other – hands clasped to one another.

 ** _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_**

Kidd brought Sab's body almost to the ground. His hands are supporting her back. As she arched her back, it gave Kidd a chance to smell her enticing scent filled with her own sweat. Kidd slowly raise Sab from that intimate position and brought her much closer than before – her left hands clutching in his shoulders, right thigh raised to clutch on Kidd's hip while Kidd's right hand is supporting Sab on her hips.

 ** _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

They find a good pace.

Sab smiled sweetly at this. For what reason, she don't know. **__**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

Kidd pulled Sab to him, lifting her a few inches above the ground with one his dominant hand – making her level with his face. Sab clutched at Kidd's back with her two hands. She grabbed his soft red locks while keeping their eyes intact. Their faces dangerously close to each other, nose touching. They could practically breathe in each other's scent. It seems that they are in a trance of magic, being pulled in by the other one.

Kidd eyed her lips. Then he eyed her.

Sab can feel the intensity of his stare and she is quite sure, she is reflecting the same intensity. Sab almost shuddered when she heard him groaned and breath out the breath he might be holding.

Sab suddenly had the desire to kiss him, and it seems she is not the only one thinking of the same thing.

Kidd inched a little closer to Sab, making the distance smaller. Noses are already brushing – their breaths are almost becoming one, when all of the sudden, a loud round of applause wake them from their trance. Their heads snapped at the crowd that they long forgotten.

"Bravo! Bravo!" All of the audience clapped loudly. This hit Sab like a cold water and made her realize their intimate position. She realized that Kidd's hand is supporting his hips, reaching the upper part of her buttocks. She also realized just now that their chests are flushed together. On Sab's thigh, she could feel Kidd's manhood. She blushed madly. Without looking at Kidd's eyes – she was so afraid of what she might see in those eyes – she let go of Kidd's hair, signaling that she wanted to be out down. Kidd let her go (reluctantly).

"Sabbie-girl! That is the most impressive dance I've ever seen!" Iva said excitedly. Sab did not realize that Iva was inside that room, nor did she realize that there are so many audiences in that room. Is she that cooped up with the dance that she never realized the room is filled with people?

"Sabbie-chan! That is so expressive. I could totally feel all your love with your boyfie here!" Bon Clay has visible tears on his face, but that is not what Sab is worried about. Did he just called Kidd her boyfie?

"Bon-chan, Kidd is not my - "

"It's so beautiful, Ms. Sab. I expect nothing less from you." Inazuma interjected, cutting Sab off of her denial speech.

"Thank you." She muttered and looked back at Kidd who was so tense with many okama around him. Sab snickered at him, and this goes unnoticed by the redhead who glared at Sab. Seriously, those okama people are just praising him, but she could understand his predicament, but she would just enjoy his displayed annoyance.

Kidd internally growled. As much as he wanted to just punch the next okama, he does not have the gist to do so. Maybe because they are not really doing anything harmful to him, but that does not mean they are not annoying the hell out of him and not to mention creeping him out. When he heard Sab snickered, he immediately glared at her. She shrugged it off, and this made Kidd frustrated. Can't she tell that he does not enjoy the attention of these people? But of course, this is Dr. Sabrina he is talking about, and as far as he could tell, she might have developed a habit of watching Kidd make a fool of him and annoy him to no end.

He sighed and just signaled to her to help him get rid of them. Sab had an amused smirk on her face that made Kidd wanted to strangle her, but he is in need of help, so he is in no position to do so.

He resigned himself to communicate with her through her eyes.

Sab really enjoyed the annoyed look on Kidd's face. It's hilarious. But the wearing patience he had is not good. So Sab made a move to rescue him from his doom.

"Alright, we have to go now, guys! We'll come back in two days." Sab said and grabbed Kidd's hand to drag him out of his 'fans'.

They are all disappointed but let them go. Iva, Inazuma and Bon Clay bid their goodbyes with Sab and while that is happening, Kidd stayed close to Sab, particularly behind her back, making it as if she is some sort of shield from the okama who was so persistent in greeting and getting to know Kidd.

As soon as they arrived at the elevator, Kidd let out a heavy and annoyed sigh. Sab just chuckled as Kidd glared at her.

"You are enjoying this, are you?" Kidd frowned at Sab.

"Enjoying what? I fail to comprehend what you are talking about, Mr. Kidd." Sab feigned ignorance at him. Kidd just shook his head at her.

"So, what do you think of the dance?" Sab just made it as casual as possible. She does not want to open this, but she really have to, considering that this is part of her job as his psychologist.

Sab almost regretted to make that comment when he did not answer. She did not hear any response even as they reached the ground floor. This made Sab a little disappointed. She walked straight out of the exit door, Kidd following behind her. They are silent as they exited the building, even as they walk to the parking lot nearby. Sab figured that he brought his own ride.

Still no words from either of them, It's like the tension is too much that neither wanted to break it.

Sab was too disappointed to utter any words to Kidd so she decided to just go to her car and drive back home to change and go to hospital. She was about to open the car door when a hand stopped her. She looked at the hand's owner, only to see a very serious Kidd.

"I , uh – the dance is unexpected for me."

He muttered to her. She was about to ask why the dance was unexpected but she decided against it in the end.

"I told you dancing are a form of expression."

"So as Mixed martial arts." He argued.

"I never said that Mixed Martial arts is not a form of expression. It's just different."

Kidd sighed and let Sab's hand go. He ran a hand through his red locks then frowned at Sab. Sab just raised an eyebrow at Kidd as he began to dug in his pockets.

Kidd reached out for that particular pass inside his pockets. Without much word, he gave it to Sab who raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the gold paper.

"Don't be late." He just said and he began walking to his big bike and drive off without much goodbye.

Sab stared dumbfounded at the road where Kidd disappeared then she looked at the golden paper she has in her hands. It is a VIP pass for one of the most prestigious Mixed Martial Arts in New World.

Sab blinked at the paper, thinking it is some sort of illusion, but that is so dumb of her. Of course it is real! It's in her hands for Pete's sake! But what did he ask her? Don't be late?

"What the hell?"

 **AN: SORRY GUYS… IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS ONE. I WAS SO BUSY WITH MY JOB AND TRAINING.**


	14. Chapter 14 - In Progress Still

**Chapter 14 – In Progress still**

 **AN: GOSH, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS!**

 **I forgot to put a disclaimer in the song in the previous chapter.**

 **Song: Love me Like You Do byt Elie Goulding.**

 **I also have one clarification since I cannot edit the chapters I have since I lost the data in my laptop.**

 **Heights of couples:**

 **Ann and Sab: 5'8**

 **Luffy – 5'7**

 **Zoro – 6'1**

 **Marco – 6'2**

 **Kidd – 6'3**

 **Sorry, so meticulous in heights. I wish I could stand tall like that. By the way, New World is like Hollywood of some sort.**

 **HERE IS MY 14** **TH** **CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

 **===xxx===**

Kidd tried to shake his head as he remembered what he just did back in the parking lot. He is currently driving down the streets on his way to Southern part of New World. He can't believe why he did that. He never give those passes to just anyone – well, he gave one to Killer since he is like a brother to him, but to anyone aside from Killer, NONE. While driving, he's been asking himself what came to him to do what he did.

Well, maybe because he wanted to show her that this sports he come to love is more than just violence. It is an art, a sport, though he tends to get violent. Still, that's not enough reason to just give out VIP passes.

The more he thinks about it, the more his mind is clouded with that memory of her dancing with Kidd. Having her close to him makes his mind go blank. Even up to now, he still could feel her warm breath intoxicating Kidd. What happened in the last part of the dance is still fresh in Kidd's mind. His urge to kiss expanded to a point that it frustrates him.

Kidd groaned in frustration. To relieve himself of the frustration, he willed his motorbike to go faster as he drove the quiet streets. The howl of his motorbike is echoing in the streets. Instead of going to his house, he opted to go to one of the bars he owned. He badly needed a drink.

The bar won't open till this late afternoon, but there is plenty of drinks he could get in there.

Using the backdoor, he went straight to the alcohol stacks and got a whiskey, but for some reason, the whiskey does not look too appealing for his taste and mood. An employee looking at him just shrugged off his mood. Apparently, they are far too used to his mood swings and personality that once they identified that they knew when to stay away from him.

Upon glaring at the whiskey in his hands – as if willing it to wash away his annoyance for today – his phone suddenly vibrated, signaling that someone is calling him. For some reason, the first person to cross his mind is a certain psychologist that somehow frequently invaded his mind.

Kidd reached out for his phone and felt a little disappointment upon seeing Killer's name on the screen. But what the heck? Why would he expect a call from her?

"Hello." Kidd grumbled.

"You sound grumpier than usual, and a little disappointed at that." Killer stated bluntly. Kidd growled at Killer. He knew Kidd too much that a simple change in his voice can be recognized.

"Whatever." He grumbled at Killer and drank in one shot the whiskey in his glass.

"You seems to be drinking. Anyways, just want to remind you of your scheduled fight two days from now. Don't kill someone. I'll be at the Red Bar around 8. Zoro, Luffia and some of the folks would be there."

"Fine." With that, Kidd just dropped the call and decided to go home. A cold shower and a nice nap sound appealing for him as of the moment.

===XXX===

Luffia blinked owlishly at the stack of papers in her desk. She don't remember ever having that stack of papers. For a good 2 or 3 minutes, she just stared at the papers in front of her desk.

"Why are there so many papers here?" she asked herself, because she is alone in her office. She actually planned on meeting (bugging0 Franky or Usopp on making anything, or something with him. Well, she is bored like always, so she have to do something.

She cocked her head to the side, as if to will the stack of papers to go away, when suddenly, Nami barged in to her office carrying more papers in her hands. Zoro following her with papers in his hands as well.

"Nami! Did you see Usopp or Franky? I never saw them in their office." Luffia asked Nami excitedly. So many wonderful things running inside Luffia's head as of the moment.

Nami frowned at her and shoved another pile of papers in her desk.

"And why would you need them?" Nami's voice sounded dangerous and irritable, even Zoro winced at the tone, but since this is Luffy we are talking about, as gullible, innocent and probably as dumb as she is, she answered Nami TOO honestly.

"Oh, I wanted to make some fireworks with them, and see what cool cars Franky is making! Usopp said he can make a weapon in my car, I wanna see that too!" she enthusiastically answered and a vein appeared in Nami's forehead.

"NO! You will not! You and Zoro are doing these paper works NOW! All of these needed your approval , and I will NOT accept any excuses! Did you know how much work we all have to do when you and this thickheaded swords maniac just disappear out of nowhere and leaving your cellphones here inside the office? How do you think we could track and call you?"

Nami shouted, Zoro cringed at Nami's voice. He really finds her nagging too annoying for his unusually keen ears.

Luffia frowned at the fuming Nami.

"But I hate paper works! It's stupid. Why do we need that anyway?" she grumbled like a 10 year old kid. Nami grew more annoyed at this.

"And whose company do you think this is? Who do you think started this company? HUH?!" She put her two hands in her hips, glaring at her supposedly 'Boss'. Yep, a boss that hates paper works and hates not being able to play.

"But, Nami! This is boring!" she argued, as if it is the most logical argument in the world.

"I don't care!" Nami yelled at Luffia making her sulk. Then Nami turned to where Zoro is supposed to be, only to find the man moved to sit in the couch of the office, three swords lying beside him while he is sleeping.

Nami's vein only grew larger. She slowly approached the bulk man and she began cracking her knuckled. Luffia watching this winced at the thought of Nami's punches. She knew too well that it hurts like hell.

Truth to be told, Nami punched Zoro square on his head with a loud yell: "WAKE UP, STUPID!" Zoro instantly grumbled at her, arguing that she is too loud and he cannot sleep. Luffia, with all her idiocy thought that this is a best chance for her to escape this paper works of doom tiptoed on her way to the door when Nami caught sight of that.

"And where do you think you're going, Gol D. Luffia?" Luffia winced at the use of her complete real name. It is her cue to realize that Nami is beyond pissed off for her to use her real name.

"Uhm, to the bathroom…" Sweats formed in Luffia's forehead, her eyes directed to her right side.

"Well, FYI, the direction you're going is not the right direction to the bathroom. You have a better sense of direction than Zoro."

"Oi!" Zoro reacted upon the insult Nami directed.

"But Nami!" Luffia whined for how many times already. "I don't want to do paper works." Luffy used her infamous puppy dog eyes. Nami sighed and looked away. Nami might be too hard on Luffy but she still has a soft heart for her most of the time especially if she is using that puppy dog eyes, but not now.

"No, you and this idiot swordsman will do these paper works together. Make sure you have read everything and signed. No one leaves in this room not unless you will finish everything! The others will join us so we could all finish this." She huffed. Luffy pouted at what she said. She cannot leave and she don't want to pissed Nami more than she already did. She's scary.

With a grumble and a little whine, she just decided to walk to her desk and sat in her swivel chair getting a stack of random papers. Without reading much in the first page, she started to get dizzy by just the jumble of words.

"Nami, I'm getting dizzy!"

"This is making me sleepy." Zoro grumbled. Another vein appeared on Nami's forehead but she remained calm, as calm as she could be.

"Luffy, it is your fault that your paper works became like that and Zoro, you are **always** sleepy, so that does not count!" Luffy just continued to read and signed paper works that Nami stacked in her desk. Zoro just grumbled as he sat in front of Luffy, signing papers as well.

While the two are so busy, Nami called the others to come up to the top floor to help out with this. It is better to have a meeting like this compared to the one they have inside the conference room. Luffy would just be bored out of her mind if she could feel that the environment is too formal for her liking. She loved to have close proximity and relationships with everyone. She is that friendly, which is why a good get together while still talking about the company.

A few minutes later, with a lot of grumbling and dizziness in Luffia's point of view, every one of the Straw Hats arrived.

"Oh! Everyone!" Luffy was so delighted to see everyone. She loved to be with a lot of people around her.

Zoro on the other hand had an impassive expression since a certain perverted cook is here. They really don't get along too much.

"Luffy-chwan~~ Are you so bored to in the presence of this shitty Marimo that you required my presence? Of course, I know you liked Nami-swan's~ presence."

"Shit-cook! She did not require your presence here! FYI, if you don't know." Zoro grumbled with a smug look on his face making Sanji fume in madness. They glared at each other for the most part, while the others roll their eyes at them – too used in seeing them like this.

"Why are you guys here? Did you come to play with me? Usopp! Let's make fireworks! Chopper, there's a candy shop near my sister's workplace! We can shop candies! Franky, Robin, Pappag said that he will expect you in his shop this week! Can I come with you? Caimie's soup is sooo good! Brook,, when is your next concert? Sanji, food!" Everyone sweat dropped at her rambling. Leave it to Luffy to plan out activities that would normally exhaust a **normal** person. No one can know where she is getting all those energy from.

"Fufu. You certainly have a lot of energy, Luffy." Robin said while walking towards the couch. Franky followed his fiancée and sat beside her. Everyone else decided to sit on the circling couch facing the aquarium.

"Yohohoh. Luffy-san may I see you pan-" Brook was not able to continue his question as he saw a certain swordsman glaring a murderous look at him.

"Hm? Were you saying something Brook?"

"A-Ah, no.. Nothing."

Luffia raised an eyebrow at Brook but let it slide. Nami on the other hand asked Usopp with Sanji to move thje stack of paper works on the table in the center of the circling couch. Luffy took the couch facing Franky and Robin. Usopp sat next to Brook who sat next to Franky. Chopper decided to sit beside Zoro who was sitting next to Luffy. Nami sat on the other side of Luffy and next to Nami is Sanji.

"So, since everyone is here, let's start discussing some things and in that way, you can know everything we have to put in those papers and you and Zoro can sign them, got it?" Luffy happily beamed. Sanji excused himself for a bit because he will be making snacks for everyone.

"First, our sales for the last 3 months have increased about 10%. That is overall production." Nami stated and giving Luffy and zoro the copies of the documents she created.

"The ships, building contracts and shipments we had are all SUPER. Our customers have increased as well. The weapons we dealt with has been good. Alabasta purchased large amounts of weapons for their army. Water Seven also did along with the neighboring islands. Skypiea contacted us. Conis mentioned that they loved the SUPER weapons. " Franky stated. Luffy just nodded and signed the documents in Franky's department which to say is a lot.

"Oh, our customers for the medicinal products have increased as well! The stores we have said that more people are coming to buy them instead of Caesar clown's medicine which is made of chemicals. Our last rollback for the price has been well received by the people. Our franchise from Fishman Factory Candies is getting better as well!" Chopper happily stated. They adopted Fishman Factory's famous sweets into one of their stores. They also do a retail for that. Chopper is currently handling that business. Luffy is the one who suggested that they also expand into retailing, which at that time they found too impossible as they have so many business under SHI. But, they could understand Luffy because at that time, Big Mam Factory – a super big manufacturing company of sweets wanted to absorb the Fishman Factory. Luffy did not like it. They did an investment in the Fishman Factory and after a few months, it bounced back to the market.

Luffy almost drooled at the thought of candies from that factory when a smack from Nami made her focus again on the discussion. This time, Sanji chose to come back with lots and lots of snacks for Luffia and everyone. He reluctantly gave Zoro his favorite Onigiri.

"Also, Sab and I did a special check up to patients in the outskirts of town last month. It was successful! Many got the medicines they needed."

"My dear Luffy-chwan, All our productions for food has been doing well. The restaurants under us has been popular than ever, thanks to your magnificent management." Sanji said. Zoro rolled his eyes at the blonde's exaggeration, he also wanted to laugh at his face as he saw Luffy ignoring the cook's comments, favoring the food while signing some papers.

"Luffy, President Usopp has been great in the past three months! I've developed ultimate weapons and computers!" Luffy only nodded at that as she continued to gulp food while signing different papers and passing some signed papers to Nami. Zoro is doing the same thing, though the signed papers was signed and passed to Luffy.

"Winery is doing good. Barto Club Company is helping with the security of the buildings we owned. The Yonto Maria Fleet has been good with the shipments. The Straw Hats Museum has a good income." Zoro plainly said. Well, he does not really manage everything of those businesses. He just checked them every once in a while. Straw Hats museum is an art museum. It contains some of Usopp's best art works, Nami's portraits, Brook's collection of ancient instruments, Franky's robotics, Robin's collection of historical books, Sanji's cooking books, Chopper's Medicine Books and animal health care discoveries,basically everything. It also has Zoro's collection of swords. All it lacks is Luffia's contribution. Well, there is one – Gol D. Roger's first car that he gave to Luffia. She just displayed it.

"for the next race that we will participate, I created a SUPER cars for you and Ann-neechan and Sab-nee-chan." Franky stated. Like usual, he is the one in charge of the cars the ASL sisters use for their races. Ann is usually involved in the engineering while Sab just stayed on the sidelines along with Luffia as they have no idea how to do what Franky and Ann are doing.

"Yeah. Two days after that one, we have a fashion show for the ASL sisters Foundation. Pappag already had the designs for the fashion show." Nami stated. ASL Sisters foundation is a non-profit foundation that the ASL sisters founded when they were just 17 and 15 alike. It is for battered women and children as well as senior citizens who needed help. They usually have fund raising events sponsored by SHI. Sometimes, Luffia would asked some sponsorship from Shank's company, or from Uncle Hawki's, or her parents'. This time though, she decided to have the sponsorship under SHI with the help of Pappag since he is a famous designer.

"Ok! I will tell Ann and Sab to join the fashion show as models! That would be awesome!" She beamed. They allr aised an eyebrow at her. True, she did mentioned that she is planning something for the next month's events, but not this type.

Meanwhile, Sanji was in pure bliss just imagining how the ASL sisters would look like in skimpy swimsuits, because the fashion show is all about swimsuits.

"Nami can join too, you too Robin! We can ask our friends to be models in that show. It's fund raising and it would be free instead of paying those bitchy m,odels around." She scrunched her nose in mentioning bithcy models.

In truth, Luffy experienced being criticized by a supermodel that was so full of herself. Just because she only stood an average height for a woman. Women here stood tall by 5'9 or above while she stood only 5'7. Meh, that is just a little difference.

Nami was so delighted with this one, Luffy is genius! They can save cost for the fashion show! Plus, they would have fresh models in this one, a good publicity and something they could add on their magazine covers, and their clothing line!

"That's perfect! Ok, I'll create a proposal for that one, and then sign it." Luffy shrugged though, just happy that the signing would be over and she can go have fun- at least after the paper works of doom are signed.

While she and Zoro are signing the paper works of doom, everyone is chatting like normal. Sanji swooning over Nami and Robin, Franky and Usopp talking about the next big thing they could design as a combo, Chopper listening in awe while Brook just talking to himself and about how nice it is to relax with his friends. Sometimes, Chopper will strike a conversation with Brook about how awesome his songs are. They are also talking about the next fund raising event they could do for some of the projects of ASL Sisters Foundation.

"We could entertain children in the orphanage with your song and Franky's robots! I'm sure they would love that. The old ones are gonna love your music! Maybe Usopp's stories would be entertaining!" Chopper is so enthusiastic in regards to making people happy especially the orphans maybe because he is one too. He was shunned by his tribe because of his difference, so he can be considered an orphan. He grew up with old couple Dr. Hiluluk and Dr. Kureha.

"Yohohoh. That is a good idea, Chopper-san!"

"I hate paper works." Luffia keep on muttering about every paper that she signs.

"Let's just get this over with." Zoro grumbled to her. Luffia just stuck her tongue at him playfully and continue to whine how paper works sucks and she did not start the company just to do boring paper works. Everyone just rolled their eyes(except Sanji because he is head over heels inlove with Luffia or more like stupidly worshipping her).

They continued to sign papers and during that time, Nami turned on the television that they have only to be dead on the news or more like a gossip.

 **REPORTER:** **WE HAVE FLASHING NEWS EVERYONE! THIS NEWS IS NOT A GOOD ONE, I TELL YOU. FOR SO MANY YEARS NOW, ALMOST 25 YEARS OF MARRIAGE, RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD – GOL D. ROGER WAS CAUGHT GETTING EMBRACING A YOUNG WOMAN WEARING A HOODIE JACKET.**

The reporter stated while on the side of the screen showed a stolen picture of Roger while embracing a woman about as tall as Luffia, wearing a black hoodie jacket and skinny jeans. The woman in the photo has her hair sticking our of the hoodie, so anyone can assume this is not Rouge. She is embracing Roger in his waist. Roger was smiling while placing a kiss on the woman's temple. No one can see the photo because the woman has her back on the camera, only Roger's face is seen.

The photo was taken in one of the villas the family owned, according to the reporter.

Luffia blinked at the television while the reporter seems to be on the roll to make a gossip.

 **REPORTER: IN THE RECENT PHOTOS CAPTURED BY OUR SOURCES, IT SEEMS THAT ROGER AND ROUGE APPEARS TO BE DISTANT FROM EACH OTHER. GONE ARE THE SWEET MOMENTS WE SAW FROM THEM IN THESE YEARS. WOULD THEIR MARRIAGE END UP IN A DIVORCE? I AM SURE EVERYONE WILL FELL BAD BECAUSE THEY ARE SUCH A PERFECT COUPLE, AND MORE THAN 20 YEARS OF MARRIAGE IS TOO LONG. THE QUESTION IS: WHO IS THE WOMAN IN THE PHOTO?**

Everyone looked at Luffia. Some in worry and frowning. Luffia just stared at the television as more pictures are being shown to the whole world. One picture was when her mom is slightly frowning at her dad while her hands are crossed in front of her chest. Luffia could remember that scene too many times. Her mom would reprimand her dad about spoiling them.

Another picture appeared and this time, they are walking together, but there is a good distance from them, her mom is not smiling and looking upset. Luffia could recognize and can hint why her mom is frowning. Her dad must have raided the fridge in the middle of the night and her mom has to do more groceries just for the day.

"Luffy…" Nami called. "Isnt't that you in the photo though? Or was it your sister, Ann?"

"Hm.. That is me! Why would they think my dad would cheat on my mom? That is so stupid!" She shook her head and just continues to eat her snacks while signing the papers. Everyone shrugged. If she said that there is nothing to worry about, then there is nothing. Basically everyone went back to what they are doing and ignored the reports they see on TV.

MEANWHILE:

Roger was walking in the lobby of the Oro Jackson Building while Rouge was with her. They talked happily about the next vacation the family would have while Rouge's hands was on Roger's arm and Roger's other hand holding that hand when all of the sudden they stopped and looked at the Television present on the lobby. There is a news regarding Roger cheating and that woman involved.

There are a hefty number of employees watching that certain news and curious at what they are seeing. Some looked at the couple with a worried look and a frown. After the news flashed, the couple stared into each other's eyes. Then all of the sudden, they burst out laughing at themselves.

"I can't believe they just said that." Roger muttered, shaking his head I disbelief.

"Yes, definitely. You're cheating on me with our daughter." Rouge muttered and with that, they just continued to walk to the elevator leaving the employees in the lobby wide eyed at the sudden revelation. The woman in the picture is not Roger's mistress, but their daughter! Within a flash of social media, the issue of a cheating Roger cleared up with news that one of their children is a woman.

===XXX===

Ann almost choked at the juice she is drinking when the news suddenly showed up. First, her dad is cheating then now, it seems that paparazzi has so many sources and instead, they cleared up that the woman in the photo is actually Roger's daughter. Well, the second conclusion is true. Ann remembered Luffia hugging their dad that way so it must be her. That idiot!

Well, they really cannot control those paparazzi snooping around, but they have to be careful starting now. It seems that the paparazzi are snooping on their tracks 24/7. That can't be good.

With that in mind, Ann starts formulating a plan and strategy how to fend off paparazzi.

===XXX===

Sab raised an eyebrow at the news in front of her as if to say that 'Is this serious or what?'. Cheating conclusions was cleared up and replaced with the right conclusion. Now, the paparazzi are trying to get an interview with their parents, and Sab is sure as hell they would be more determined to get another photo of either of them, not that they knew Roger and Rouge had three children. All they assume is that they only have two. They came to a conclusion that one of them is a woman, still speculations happens. Either a woman or a man. That is the option they have. Well, they would somehow get it if they speculate that it is a woman, but what they don't know is that it is an unidentical twins.

In the end, Sab just shrugged off the news. They just have to be careful next time.

===XXX===

After the excruciatingly painful signing of paper works of doom, Luffia bolted out of the office with Zoro in tow as she excitedly mentioned that they would be meeting Kidd, Traffy and the others. Zoro is enthusiastic about this as well since he gets to drink good alcohol from Kidd's bar.

They used Zoro's car in going to that place. Luffy with a little alcohol riding in a bike does not go well. Zoro would want to avoid a too hyper Luffy wanting to ride his big bike while standing on her feet. That almost happened once when Zror brought his big bike to fetch Luffy from getting too hyper. Apparently, despite having an alcohol in her body, she does not get drunk; she just gets too hyper for anyone's good.

As soon as they arrived at the Red Bar, they looked for a familiar group of tough looking men. They immediately spotted Kidd sitting next to Kiler. Luffy and Zoro immediately walked to sit with them.

"Hey guys! What's up? Do you have food?" Luffy immediately asked. Apparently, they, too, are used to her antics when it comes to food.

"We ordered some for you." Trafalgar Water D. Law stated. He is actually a second cousin of Luffy. He is one of the few people who knew her real name. Next to him is Jewelry Bonney. Sitting on Bonney's right is Basil Hawkins.

To the front, Kidd sat next to Killer. Luffy decided to sit next to Killer then Zoro sat next to her. She and Zoro met these guys in one of MMA fights. They participated in some fights. She and Bonney fights under women's league. It's not just MMA though. They also tried different marital arts like Karate, Taekwondo, Judo. Zoro, Killer and Trafalgar usually join competitions for kendo and fencing.

As they all sat with drinks beside them, Zoro began gulping whiskey while offering cheers to Basil who was so prim and proper

"Kidd, you're joining the MMA in two days right? I want to go but I can't. Nami said so. She said I have to be in photo shoot or something." Luffy pouted while gulping food. The bar does not have too much customer in this hour since it's just 8-ish. Some drunkards like the one sitting with Luffy started to drink more than they should. "Bonney, don't gulp all the food! Share some!" she shouted at her and they glared at each other. What a gluttons!

Kidd took a swig at first before answering with a grumble.

"I hope the shitheads in that competition will have enough bone to match up to me." Kidd grinned, just imagining getting a good fight.

"Or you just want to show off to your Doctor." Killer stated too flatly making Kidd glare at his best friend. Everyone's attention turned to Kidd.

"Doctor? What doctor?" Trafalgar asked, curious in this. He is a young surgeon and like Sab and Chopper, he also graduated at a very young age.

"Nothing." Kidd grumbled once more but his grumpiness cannot be seen in his eyes, rather, he seems to be in a good mood.

"He's been eyeing his psychologist for a while now." Killer said making Kidd glower at him with murderous intent, but all of them are too used in that glare that it fails to give anymore effects.

"Hoh? Kidd-ya is interested in his psychologist huh? Is she a brunette beauty then?" Trafalgar asked with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed teasing Kidd and pissed him off.

Kidd glared at him and this gives Killer an opportunity to rat Kidd out.

"She's a blond angel. Kidd thinks she has an angelic face." Kidd growled at his best friend who rat him out to their friends.

Law raised an eyebrow at that. He have an idea about a certain angelic blond psychologist.

"Shut up! I'm not eyeing her or anything!" He snarled at the two teasing person in front of him since Bonney and Luffy are busy inhaling all the food. Zoro is just listening, not really caring while Basil is drinking a wine.

"Interesting… I might know her. Is she from the Oro Jackson's?"

Before Kidd could cover Killer's mouth, he was able to answer 'yes' to Law.

Law chuckled at Kidd's fuming face. The red-haired man just rolled his eyes at him and just took another shot of whiskey in hopes that they would just forget this tpic. It's a good thing he did not mention to Kidd that he gave a VIP pass to Sab on his whim. Unfortunate for him, a certain hyper woman actually paid attention to their conversation.

"Kidd! Kidd! Kidd! You're hooking up with your doctor? But she's blond right? I thought you don't like blondes?" Zoro smirked at the befuddled expression on Kidd's face.

"None of your business, Luffy!" he barked dangerously. Luffy just cocked her head to the side.

"You like her." It was not a question. It is like she is stating the most obvious fact.

"He's in denial." The usually quite Basil said.

"I don't like her! Can we just move on? We're wasting the drinks." Everyone just shrugged and let Kidd be. They have one conclusion: **Kidd is in denial.**

After a good hanging out with them, Zoro decided that it is getting late. He and Luffy should be going, but the woman in question is too hyper due to too much alcohol that she wanted to stay for a bit longer. She wanted to pull a prank against Killer by drawing on his face, but the problem is: Killer is still sober enough to know that. There are a few tugs of war between them when Zoro mentioned that they have to go home now.

"Zoro! Let's stay for a while! It's too early." Luffy whined. Normally, Zoro would love to stay because that means he can drink more booze, but a too hyper Luffy is not good, never good.

"Let's just go! It **is** getting late. Now, come on!" Zoro was tugging Luffia's arm but she is tugging Kidd's clothes making it harder for Zoro to tug her.

"Get a room you two!" A very drunk Bonney looked sober enough to tell Zoro and Luffy to take their shit elsewhere.

"Hey, shitheads! You are destroying my clothes!" Kidd snarled at them, more likely to Luffy as she have a very firm hold of kidd's red coat. But as stubborn as she is, she clutched at the coat even more that Kidd is afraid she might rip it off.

"Zoro! Let's stay for more minutes!"

"No can do, dumbass! We have to go NOW!" Zoro is getting impatient at Luffy's whining. It is almost 12 and that is past Luffy's time to go to bed. If she don't have enough sleep, she would get cranky and that is even more annoying tomorrow because she will bug him for the rest of the day. Not that he really minded Luffy around. He just don't want to have Nami shouting at them for another slack in a day.

"No! Stay!" She tugged Kidd's coat even more tightly. Zoro sighed and he have no choice but to go for the last resort.

"Fine! If you don't go home with me right **now** , I will not treat you to that buffet restaurant I saw - "

"Yosh! Let's go home!" Even before Zoro could finish his sentence, Luffy enthusiastically shouted to go home, letting go of Kidd's abused coat.

"If you could do that in the beginning, why did you have to wait that long to tell her that? She almost ruined my clothes!" Kidd glared at Zoro who was fighting a forming smile on his face, but the keyword is **trying.**

"I was hoping to get her home without bribery. That would hurt my pockets, if you don't know."

"As if, you bastard! A petty restaurant won't hurt your massive wealth." Kidd pointed. Zoro just shrugged at him. The position just switched as it is Luffy's time to tug Zoro to go home.

"Come on, Zoro, let's go home now!" Zoro sighed at Luffy. They bid goodbye at everyone.

Zoro's house is not far from the sisters' house. It is just five to ten minute drive, so he decided to drop Luffy off her house before going home himself.

The Red Bar is a 20 minute drive away from Luffy's house. And those 20 minutes are so long in Zoro's opinion, not when she is too hyper and babbling too much about anything. When she opened the topic about the racing, now, that is what Zoro is interested in.

Aside from kendo, he is also into motorbike racing.

"We can kick their asses in the Annual cup race! Like whoosh! Out cars would be so awesome because Franky said so! It would be the be the best car he will make and he's gonna make a wicked motorbike for you. Like super cool and awesome, everyone would love it!"

Zoro just smiled while shaking his head at Luffia's description of the vehicles. Well, too technical words are not her thing, so as Zoro, but the vagueness of the description is just so like her.

"Yes, I know, it would be cool and we are gonna win." He flatly said. Winning is one of his favorite things to do. Whether in Kendo or in racing, or anything.

"Oh, me, Sab and Ann are gonna join the fashion show next month! It's gonna be cool. We will have wings like angels and devils!" Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. He does not remember that.

Before he could ask anything about that, they finally arrived at the front gate of the sisters' house.

"Byebie, Zoro!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night."

With a whim, Luffy bolted and gave Zoro a peck on his cheeks before going out of the car and waving at him.

Zoro was slightly stunned by this, but he kept a straight face as he nod at him. Maybe a visible blush on his cheeks can be blamed by too much alcohol. He waited for Luffy to get inside the house before driving home.

On his way, to his home, he kept remembering that scene and smile fondly at it. It's just like Luffy to be so sweet.

As soon as he went inside the house, he was greeted by Tashigi wearing her robe while drinking a glass of water.

"It's already late. I was calling your cell phone. You never answered." Zoro stopped dead on his tracks and fish his phone out of his pockets. It was set on silent mode. True to what she told him, he had 5 text messages and 3 missed calls from her.

"I was with Kidd and the others. Luffy insists on staying for more hours, then I have to drive her home." He explained. It was never a strange occurrence that Zoro would drive her home almost every day.

"I see." Zoro just nod at her as he took his time to go to his room, Tashigi following behind him. He was not able to see the frown visible in Tashigi's face.

 ** _MY FIRST OMAKE:_**

\- **_SET DURING THATCH'S RACE: AT THE VIP BLEACHERS._**

 ** _IZOU:_** _Pops! Did you know that Marco is already dating a certain someone?_

 ** _POPS:_** _Hoh? Would you mind introducing her to us then?_

 ** _(Marco groans… Roger and Rouge heard this)_**

 ** _ROGER:_** _Oh, so are you expecting any grandchildren soon, Edward?_

 ** _ROUGE:_** _Oh, wow. It's about time for you, Marco._

 ** _(Marco sighed fondly.)_**

 ** _MARCO:_** _We just started. We still have to get to know each other._

 ** _ROGER:_** _She must be one hell of a beautiful woman if she was able to catch your attention then._

 ** _(Marco smiled fondly.)_**

 ** _MARCO:_** _Well, she is one of a kind._

 ** _ROGER:_** _Just go for it then. Make sure to get to the good side of the parents; especially to the father. Fathers can be complicated sometimes._

 ** _Marco just nodded and take note of it._**

 ** _ME:_** _Pfft…_


	15. Chapter 15 - Whitebeard and Family

Chapter 15 – Whitebeard and Family

 **AN:**

 **SORRY GUYS. I WAS SO BUSY LATELY… Haha. Busy writing Fairy Tale for ASL Sisters…**

After the race, everyone got to celebrate the victory. Thatch was surrounded by reporters who wanted to interview him. Some of the competitors congratulated him.

After he received the cup as a champion for this race, he gave a small speech.

"I wanted to thank everyone here for watching the race. To my entire family, thank you for the undying support. To my friends, to my loved one, thank you!" Izou smiled at the mention of loved one. Some cameras turned to her. Thatch continued with his speech.

"I also want to thank my beautiful Head Mechanic. She was the one who configured my amazing car. I won't be able to win without her amazing skills. Thank you, Ann!" Suddenly, all cameras turned to Ann, exposing her to the world. Even if she cannot see herself, she knew she is blushing madly due to the attention everyone is giving her. She is not shy, it's just that too much attention is just not comfortable at all. Not to mention that her parents are around that makes it more embarrassing, though she knew that her parents are proud of her, but hey, if you have famous parents, of course that is embarrassing!

She smiled awkwardly at them, and they are getting pictures! Thankfully, they diverted their attention to Thatch and to people congratulating him. Marco was there to congratulate Thatch and that gave the reporters time to divert their attention to a much bigger fish.

Awkwardly, her parents are also there to congratulate Thatch. That also made reporters go crazy. It's a sight to see that the people who they tagged as rivals are actually being nice to each other. Ann still remembered her dad saying that they are friends as well as rivals.

After the ruckus, everyone started to pack to attend the after event party. The brunette does not know if she should go or not, but Izou said they are all expecting her. She resigned to a thought that she have no choice, but maybe she could sneak out?

Ann got everything she needed in her backpack. She just have to call Izou later and just make some excuse. That way, she could avoid having too many people, not that meeting new people is bad, its just that she is not used to it. She's not like Luffy who could immediately make everyone her friend. She is not like Sab either, who could just fit in the group of people as long as they have brains to match up to hers. In any case, Ann's twin sister is also like her in some ways. They both are awkward to crowds.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ann flinched at the sudden familiar voice at her back. When she turned around, she saw Izou raising an eyebrow at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Ann smiled awkwardly at her.

"Uhm, just going to the bathroom." Lame excuse.

" . With your backpack?"

It's not use to explain to her. It's like she can read minds.

"Izou, can we just do the meeting with everyone next time when there are less people? Maybe inside the office or something?"

"Nope! They are all expecting you now. Plus, don't you want to celebrate with everyone? You are part of the victory as well and that is why you are coming to the party. No excuses or such! Now, you can leave your attire up to me!" Ann internally shivered. Izou is known as good fashion consultant and designer. It should be an honor for every woman to have her as a stylist, but in Ann's perspective, she knew too well that it will result into a **too** girly dresses, and probably **lots** of makeup. Ann is in no way that ladylike.

"Uh, I am fine. Thanks, but -"

"Uh-nuh. I have something that will definitely suit you!"

In that moment, Ann knew that she have no way to get out of this doom.

Before going with Izou, Ann's cell phone rang and she saw her mom calling. She answered it.

"Hi mom!" She immediately answered. She searched around her, in case they are still somewhere. It looks like they are gone.

"Hey, baby! You did a fantastic job! The car was amazing." Rouge said.

"Thanks. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's right next to me. Do you – Hey! " Ann immediately winced at the high pitched tone of her mother. It seems her dad took the phone away.

"Daddy's so proud of you, my Big Baby!" Ann smiled but rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

"Thanks Dad! Are you coming to the party?"

"Nah, we're good. I have to be somewhere as well. I'll see you soon, Baby. We love you."

"Love you both. Bye!" She ended the call. Izou was already waiting for her. She won't really let her live this without any complications at all.

The party was held in Whitebeard Mansion. Well, it could already be called a palace because the place is huge. It's almost as huge as the Raftel Palace. The place has a huge Ball room where parties can be held. There are lots of visitors, but Izou told Ann that almost all of the visitors are part of the company. Ann felt like running away from Izou, but who was she kidding anyway? This is Izou she is talking about.

Even before they go to the Mansion, Izou came with Ann in her house to dress her up. Ann is nervous of bringing her to her room because it has their family pictures.

"Wait. I'll just clean my room first. It would be quick." Ann dashed inside her room and made sure that the Master's bedroom as well as her sisters' rooms are locked. Then she went to her room to hide the pictures. When she was sure that that everything is clear, she called Izou.

"I like your house. Do you live with your sisters?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, they are not around."

"Such a shame though. Anyways, we have much to do. Now, where's your closet?" Ann led Izou to her walk-in closet. It is not that amazing because she does not have much clothes compared to other women. She just have enough here in this house because most of her clothes are in Raftel.

Izou kept on nodding at herself while looking at the dresses in Ann's closet. She kept on searching for something until something caught her eyes.

It was a white long sleeve black lace dress. It is designed to have like a see through cloth. Izou gave the dress to Ann and she went to get a pair of strapped black and shite wedge to pair with the dress.

"Now, that should be good,. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll do your hair." Ann could only nod at her while she went to get her bag and pulled several make ups that makes Ann shiver. One of the things that define the ASL sisters is the fact that they mostly don't wear makeups. Only light ones and If needed. Even Sab would go to hospital without any powder on.

Ann first showered then Izou proceed to blow dry her hair. And then… the doom began…

Ann was fidgeting. She does not even want to come here! Why should she go here? Ugh, sometimes, she just thinks it is regretful she came.

"Stop fidgeting, will you? They will all love you! In here, its like we're family. If you will be part of us, you'll be our family too."

"I haven't said yes to the offer. I just said that I will think about it."

Izou gave her the look of 'You're not fooling me at all.'

They just stood quiet. As they the party began, almost everyone greeted Izou and of course Ann. In her heart, she is proud of herself for achieving such feat. She also felt flattered being praised by these people.

"Ann! It's good you came. I won't let it slide if you did not. By the way, you look gorgeous! Not that you aren't, but you're amazingly beautiful!" Ann blushed at what Thatch loudly said. Many men around agreed with him and this is a little uncomfortable with Ann, but not to a point of not saying thank you to them.

"Thanks. You look horrible as usual." Ann jokingly stated making Thatch pout and caused a few laughter from the crowd. The teasing began.

"I agree with her Thatch. You're as horrible as always!" A man named Blamenco stated which earned another laugh from the group. Ann was just laughing with all of them when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her. She turned to look at the person owning them and she smiled when she saw who it was.

It was Marco. He's wearing a long sleeve white shirt paired with Black coat and black trousers. He looked handsome as hell. If it weren't for the people around, she would definitely be by his side now, and since she cannot, she just waved at him.

Marco was sure that his heart can't beat any faster than it is now. After he saw Ann came with Izou, he was so star struck at her beauty.

She wore a simple white long sleeve lace dress paired with a wedge. Her hair was down and she had a light makeup on which just highlighted her features. Almost all of the men inside the venue turned their heads at her. Even the socialites. Everyone almost cannot believe that she is actually the one behind the great features and functions of Thatch's car.

It makes Marco so proud of her.

"Is she the one that Izou's been talking about?" A sudden voice jolted Marco from his thoughts. He looked at his father and had a puzzled look while Edward or Whitebeard just gave his son a look of 'don't think I don't know.' With that, Marco just shook his head affectionately.

"Yeah, that's her, but Izou and the others did not know. We are still getting to know each other. I want to avoid pressures in this."

Edward nodded and took a gulp of Sake.

"She seems to be a good woman and I can sense that you really like her. You have my blessings, son. Make sure to provide me grandchildren." Edward winked at Marco.

"Pops!" Marco complained, but deep inside he really can't. He was about to say something when Izou came with a not too comfortable Ann behind her. Thatch also came with Haruta.

"Pops! This beautiful lady here is what I've been telling you about! This is Ann! Ann, this is Pops." Thatch beamed at his father.

Ann was beyond nervous in this meeting. She looked at Marco and he has a reassuring smile at her. That is enough to make her feel brave.

"Nice to meet you, sir! I'm Ann." Ann held out her hand to Edward who looked at the small hand and then took it.

"I've heard so much about you, young lady. You're quite the catch…" Ann was nervous, due to the glint in his eyes telling her that he actually knows. "For the company as well as to my family."

Ann gulped. She could tell that this man knew about her and Marco. The small evidence of redness in Marco's cheeks is a proof but he kept his cool. Ann should do the same.

"Thank you sir." She smiled at the old man and he smiled back with full of meaning.

"Well, you better enjoy the party. These people can be a handful rambunctious bunch." An echoed laughter and teasing as well as protests came from the crowd who heard that statement.

"Oh, no worries. I am fully aware of that, having spent quite a time with a few of them. I think I can survive the night." She jokingly stated making Edward laugh.

"Gurarara. I like you, brat. Your mischievousness kind of reminds me of someone." Ann tensed a little with his statement. "But perhaps we should not dwell on that. This is a party and we should all enjoy!" Everyone cheered at that. People started dancing in the dance floor. Pretty much, everyone is getting to know each other. It even came to a point where Ann was introduced to Marco.

Ann was really uncomfortable with it, because Izou keeps on ranting.

"Hey, Marco! This is Ann. Ann, this is Marco."

"Uh - " Ann was so speechless. She wanted to tell Izou that they already know each other and there is no need for introduction since they are already dating, sort of. Good thing that Thatch spoke before either Marco or Ann could say anything.

"He's the boring brother I kept on telling you!" Ann smirked at that while looking at the impassive Marco who was raising an eyebrow at Thatch.

"Really? You keep telling people I am boring? You're gonna pay for that." Marco said dangerously making Thatch quiver a little.

"Oh, come on Marco. You are usually all work. It's all good that you already got a girlfriend now. Bet she's a hottie." Thatch wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Marco shook his head and looked at Ann with a little embarrassment and an apology, for what, Ann is not sure.

"Marco, don't forget, you promised to introduce her to us." Izou reprimanded making Marco smirk at Ann.

"Yes. I'll introduce her to you." Then it all came to Ann that she was the one Marco was talking about. She looked at the other to hide the blush that she currently has but in all truth, she is so flattered that Marco already thinks that way. Well, she was already hoping of this.

"You better do so! It's really a shame. I was aiming for you and Ann to date! Wouldn't they look good together, darling?" Izou asked Thatch and he immediately agreed.

"You're right!" Ann and Marco looked at each other and just chuckled at their ridiculousness.

"You know what, let's just have a drink and I am quite getting hungry."

"Well, whatever." Izou just shrugged and dragged Thatch to meet some of their friends which leaves Marco and Ann together.

"You look great." Marco stated.

"Thank you. You as well." They smiled at each other, as subtle as they could.

"You mentioned you are hungry right? Why don't we get a food?" Ann immediately brightened up at the idea and agreed.

After getting food, they sat with Haruta, Curiel, Vista and Namur.

They were all talking about the coming World Cup Annual Race.

"By the way, have you been preparing for the Annual Race! It would be awesome. Many contestants would want to dethrone Marco and the others. I hope Lucy would be there. He's flashy and an amazing racer." Haruta said making Ann smile. It has been an impression about Lucy. She is not flashy, not in a conceited way, but she attracts attention too much without noticing. It waa an amazing ability of hers.

"I'll be working with them. Blue and Firefist included."

"Seriously? Do you know them in person?" Curiel asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I also work with them but I won't be telling you their real names without their permission."

"Sucker. But do you know what category would they join?" Haruta sounded disappointed, but she understood.

"Yes. Firefist would be participating in the 5-mile race. Blue in the 7-mile, while Lucy is in 10-mile."

"So that means I would go against Blue in the 7-mile race! This would be interesting." Namur stated. He's a quiet man and rarely speaks. He must be so excited to go against such a worthy opponent.

"Yeah. At least this would be interesting for both of us."Curiel also stated.

"So, Thatch is going against Lucy." Haruta said.

"Yep most likely. Marco would go against Firefist." Ann pointed out.

"That would be exciting. Their last race was a few years back. That would be awesome to watch." Curiel said. Truth be told, it is quite amazing race.

Ann enjoyed talking to these people. They are comfortable to be with and she can also joke with them. All in all, the party was amazing. She never had this much enjoyment in other parties. Aside from her sisters, she never got a chance to be close friends with anyone. She is friends with her sisters' friends, but she never got to have someone she could call her own.

During the party, many were already tipsy. Good thing Ann forced herself not to drink too much, though she is already tipsy herself. On the process of drinking, Izou and Thatch disappeared somehow. The others continued drinking. Ann stayed with Marco. They drink alcohol together but moderate only and the alcohol only helped them to be cozy. No one even pays attention to what they are doing since everyone is so busy right now. They are in the corner, watching the people make a fool out of themselves. They are currently standing, Marco leaning on the counter while Ann is leaning on him. Marco's left hand is holding his liquor glass while the other hand is safely wrapped around Ann's stomach.

Ann on the other hand had her right hand on top of Marco's arm around her stomach while the other is holding her liquor glass.

"Are they always like this?"

"During parties, yes but this is not the worst of it." Marco said then took a sip from his drink.

"That's insane." Ann commented then she took a swig as well. Marco noticed that both of them are getting tipsy and it is getting late. Its better to take her home. Marco might be tipsy, but he is sober enough to drive safely.

"Come on. That's enough. We should get you home." He took the empty glass from her.

"Its still early. I wanna dance first." Ann faced Marco and the blond internally groaned at the sight in front of him. Her face is already showing signs that she is intoxicated with alcohol.

"Ann…"

"Please?" Ann is trying Luffia's ultimate weapon, Puppy Dog Eyes, though she knew that it might not be that effective to people.

"Okay, fine. Let's go dance but not in the middle."

"Yay!" They went to the dance floor, but Marco is careful not to be easily spotted by any of his siblings. Ann immediately wrapped her arms around Marco's neck then Marco embraced her tightly, their foreheads touching as they sway to the music.

"I'm getting sleepy." Ann said. She hugged Marco tighter, her head now resting on his muscled chest, inhaling his scent.

"Your Narcolepsy again?" Ann did mention that she has Narcoleptic attacks.

"Nah. I'm just comfortable." Marco smiled and hugged her closer while planting kisses on her hair. When the music started to get wild, they opted to go to the side and just drink.

"Let's get you home."

"Let's stay for a while, please?"

"Ann…" Marco tried to avoid that cute expression. He is fully aware how their bodies are flushed together and his urge to kiss him grew more wildly. As soon as they locked eyes, they both felt the urge to kiss each other, and in truth, their faces inched closer together.

"Marco…" Ann whispered, urging Marco to come closer. Neither could tell who initiated the kiss. It just sparked at them.

Their kiss was soft, testing each other. Despite the Alcohol that they could taste in each other's mouth, they could feel the tender kiss, the emotion and it felt surreal.

When Marco coaxed Ann to open up for him, and she willingly did, moaning as soon as his tongue explored her mouth. Ann was never to sit still so she coaxed to taste Marco as well making him moan as soon as their tongues collided.

His hands that rested at her back travelled North and tilted her head so she could gain access. She obliged but not without battling with him for dominance but it seems she lost in that area, not that she is complaining. Her hands seems to wander on its own, exploring and feeling his muscled chest and abs. Marco groaned in frustration because her touch is in a teasing manner. As a punishment, without any warning, he let go of her neck and back in favor of cupping her ass and pinching it.

She squealed in surprise to the contact and Marco chuckled. They parted a bit for a much needed air and they both chuckled at themselves.

"It's getting late. Let's get you home." Ann nodded at him. He led him outside the gate. While they are on their way to the parking lot, Blamenco, who was so drunk, saw Marco walking to the parking lot, with a woman with her.

"Ish that Marco and a blonde chick?" Blamenco looked to the person next to him. It was Fossa who was also as drunk as Blamenco.

"Yeah. Its Marco. And he has a Blonde bombshell with him. D-Do you know w-who that i-ish?" Blamenco blinked at the two person walking near Marco's sports' car. No matter how many times he blinks, he can only see the blond hair of the woman.

"M-man… Marco s-sure is s-sneaky… W-wait till Izou hear thish."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kingdew asked.

"M-Marco left with a blonde bombshell." Blamenco answered. Kingdew looked at the lovery-dovey couple meters away from the entrance to the mansion. Kingdew who was also a bit tipsy and near sighted saw a blonde woman next to Marco.

"You're right." They stayed in the entrance to the mansion watching Marco's Blue Sports car to exit the Grand gate wondering to themselcves: "Who was that Blond Bombshell?"

THE NEXT DAY…

"What? Marco left with a blond bombshell? Who was she?" Izou frantically asked the three (drunk) men who saw Marco left last night.

"We are also asking that. We can't see the face though since they are so far away." Kingdew stated. They are currently having a brunc since none of them woke up early due to the hangover from last night.

"Damn, where was I when the juicy parts is happening?" she scolded herself.

"Probably having a good night sex with Thatch." Blamenco mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that it's a shame you were not able to see the chick though." He answered. Fossa who was sitting next to Blamenco sweat dropped since he heard what Blamenco mumbled.

"When did she arrive here? Did anyone saw?" Izou asked. She has been so obsessed as to catching and meeting Marco's girlfriend.

"With the party going too wild, no one noticed." Vista commented. Izou took note of it then she remembered something.

"By the way, where's Ann? Did she got home safely?"

"Oh, we forgot about her!" Thatch stated.

"I'll just talk to her later. Where is Marco? Don't tell me he stayed with his girlfriend overnight?" Izou concluded to herself. The timing can't be too perfect when Marco arrived, dressed and ready to go to office.

"Izou, I did not stay with my girlfriend." He stated then sat down to have a cup of coffee before going to work though he is not required to do so since this is considered a holiday.

"Marco, you sneaky bastard! Why did you not introduce your blonde girlfriend to us?"

"What?" Marco frowned at Izou. What is she talking about?

"Oh, shut it! Blamenco, Fossa and Kingdew saw you left with a blond chick." Izou said accusingly.

Marco frowned to himself then something hit off inside his mind. He looked at the three suspects and he remembered how drunk they are.

He chuckled at himself then shook his head.

"You guys are insane." He commented.

"You did not answer the question!" Izou stated. Marco just sighed with amusement and shook his head.

"I'll be heading back to the office. I have a meeting in an hour." Pops just nodded with an amused smirk on his face. He, too, knew who Marco went out last night.

Izou is protesting and swore she would pester Marco till he answers her questions.

Since the race and contract is done, Ann just went to the Whitebeard's building to help out a little in the documents that are in need. After that, she has to focus on the Annual World Cup Race.

She was greeted by almost all of the employees when she went inside the office to help out the Auditing departments. Some of them are asking her about the race

It's almost 1 pm and it is time for lunch when she received a call from Marco.

"Hey!" she greeted happily.

"Hey, yourself. Are you busy?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" she asked back and he chuckled.

"Nah, I am almost done though. How about we go for a lunch together?"

"Sure! Where should we meet?"

"I know a restaurant near South. I'll text you with the location." He said.

"Okay. I'll just submit the files needed here." She answered.

"Alright. See you then."

With that, they ended the call. Ann was about to go to the office of the head of Auditing when Izou appeared all of the sudden.

"Izou!"

"Hey Ann! Just who I need. Come sit with me for a while and leave those files to someone." Ann raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing as she asked someone to deliver the files to the Auditing department.

Izou dragged her to her office. On the way, she seems to be in deep thought but Ann did not ask anything, instead, she keeps on looking at her watch. They are supposed to meet by 1:30 pm and it is already 12:30.

As soon as they arrived at Izou's office, she started rambling.

"Where were you last night?" Ann was so shock at the question.

"Uhm. Aside from attending the party, I was sleeping till 9 am in my house." She answered.

"Aren't you with Marco at the party? Did you see any blond chick with him?"

"Blond chick?" Ann asked.

"Yes. Later that night, Marco left the party with a blond chick. Some of our siblings saw them leaving in Marco's car." Izou said. Ann thought for a moment. She did not saw any blond chick last night and the only woman who was with Marco the whole time was her.

"I did not see any blond chick with him." She said honestly.

"Damn! I missed that opportunity to meet that woman. Marco's a really sneaky bastard. I swear, I'll really catch him red handed." Ann sweat dropped about Izou's determination.

After many pleas from Izou, Ann was finally out of her clutches. She immediately went out of the office to meet Marco. She's already running late.

Thank goodness, there's no heavy traffic or else she would be too late. Inside the restaurant, Marco was already waiting for her while talking to the waiter. He immediately spotted her. He rose from his seat to greet her.

"Hey! I was getting worried about you, yoi." He said. Ann smiled apologetically then made to kiss him in the cheek but ended up kissing him in the lips.

"Sorry. Izou was a buzzkill." She said. Marco was slightly surprised at the kiss, but shrugged it off then assisted Ann in sitting on the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been asking about a certain blond chick with you last night." Ann stated with a bit of teasing. Marco laughed at that.

"Seriously, yoi? Those drunk fools."

"Izou said that Kingdew, Fossa and Blamenco saw you left the mansion with the blond chick which made Izou She's been so determined at meeting this woman of yours." Ann smirked at him playfully.

Marco smirked back.

"Of course. But she won't be meeting any blond chick since my girl is a brunette." Ann smiled at him with a bit playfulness in her eyes.

"Well, let's hope she won't be mad at us if she ever finds out."

"Yes. Let's hope so."

+++XXX+++ 

Sab went to the venue of the MMA competition. She had been going to this kind of competition before so she is kind of familiar with the process and system.

In the entrance, she could see so many people lining up to watch the show. There are some who are hard core fans of MMA and some are their fans club. Sab ignored it and just went straight to the door.

"Hey, bitch, fall in line properly!" A certain woman shouted at Sab. She looked at her. She looks like someone who wanted to go to a beach judging from the way she dressed.

Many of her minions told her the same thing. She smiled at them while picking the ticket Kidd gave to her and showed it to the entrance staff. They recognized the ticket she is holding.

"This way, Ma'am." The staff guided her to enter the venue. There are already so many people in the arena. Sab was guided to watch the match near the ring. There are so many VIPs sitting in that area as well. Most of them are people who are making big monies in this type of sport.

She sat near the aisle next to a fat woman who looked at her from head to toe. She ignored it. She's used to people looking at her from head to toe as if assessing her figure.

Several minutes later, everyone seems to be settled down and excited for the fight. On the other side of aisle, the woman who called Sab a bitch is sitting and is glaring at her. She ignored it. Its not even worth it. Why do people have that kind of attitude? She did nothing wrong and it is not her fault that Kidd gave her the VIP ticket.

A few minutes has gone by. And the announcer did the announcement. It seems like this particular event is the main event. Many people are watching. She also found out that there are some fights from different category earlier today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome to New World Grand MMA Fight!" The crowd went wild. Apparently, they've been waiting for this to happen.

"I know we've been waiting for this fight to happen in a while. I can see the fans getting crazy, isn't that right?" The fans yelled so loud that Sab flinched.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The announcer started to present Kidd's opponent. He is a huge man with as much muscles as Kidd has. He seems to be flashy, showing off to the crowd and have them cheer for him. Sab raised an eyebrow and think that he's such a loser.

"On the red corner, we all know who he is. I don't think any introductions and presentations to his achievements will do him justice. Please all welcome, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!"

Everyone went wild. They've been anticipating Kidd's arrival.

Kidd walked to the ring with Killer on his side. Everyone was cheering but he does not care about that because his eyes is glued to the blond woman sitting near the aisle is the VIP section. He smirked to himself.

"I didn't know that Doc Sab would be here." Killer commented but Kidd did not respond.

Sab on the other hand waved at them wishing him good luck. He smirked at her, indicating that he is confident enough to win this.

Kidd walked near Sab since she is on the front row.

"Glad you could make it, Doc." He greeted with a smug expression on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smirked back at him. He smiled at here before walking next to the announcer so the fight could start.

He's feeling relaxed and confident today. More confident than he ever was. He took off his hood and revealed his sports shorts and bandaged hands.

Sab looking at him was gulping on her own. Damn, how could he be so hot? Sab can't help but stare at his hot body. His eight pack abs is so visible to the world and many women are drooling over it (including Sab).

She tried to look away from the tempting sight only to see that Kidd's opponent walked near the woman who called her a bitch. Apparently, they are a couple or something since he went to give her a kiss which made Sab cringe.

The woman smirked at her before giving her a sign that she is a loser as well as Kidd. Sab just shook her head at the woman's ridiculousness. Instead, she focused on the ring.

The fight is about to start and Sab focused on it. After the go signal was initiated, the fight started. At first, Kidd was assessing the opponent who seems to be doing the same thing. After a few assessments, the opponent initiated an attack to Kidd which he easily deflected without a sweat. This seems to irritate the opponent more.

He tried to attack Kidd with a round house kick but Kidd avoided that and instead sent an uppercut to the right chin, sending him flying. Kidd stood there and waited for his opponent to stand up. When the opponent stood up, Kidd walked and started to attack him with a knee kick in the gut. The opponent must have been still recovering from that uppercut.

After the knee kick, Kidd proceeds to jab him at his back neck using his elbow then another knee kick. The crowd went wild with the moves Kidd is showing. He rarely uses moves such as this. He would usually knock his opponent by just using his fists. His opponent stumbled. Before Kidd could start another series of attacks the bell rang signaling that their round is done.

"Hmp!" Kidd grunted but internally smirked at the frightened expression of his opponent who seems to be putting a brave front. The red haired man just went to the other side of the ring where Killer is waiting and immediately gave him a bottle of water.

"You're showing off." Kidd's blond friend commented.

"W-What?" Killer gave him a 'I know exactly what your doing and why' look. "Tch!" Kidd grunted at the look Killer is giving him. He does not like the particular smirk he can see on the blond's face.

The bell rang and immediately the fighters took their positions.

True to what Killer said, Kidd is showing off even if he won't admit it openly. For the red haired fighter, he is just showing to the Doctor what it means to be a MMA fighter, he's not showing off! Not exactly, anyway.

 _Okay, maybe I wanted to show her how good I am._

Kidd internally groaned at himself. He just admitted to himself that he is showing off to the blond doctor.

Oh well, whatever.

He started off a flying knee kick to his opponent's face followed by a round house kick straight to the face. The opponent stumbled and started to attack Kidd. It seems that he has some bone left in him but Kidd is faster. He deflected the fist using his left hand that was swung to hit him on his jaw. Despite the opponent being bigger that Kidd, he does not have a problem twisting the opponent's fist then he delivering an elbow attack to the ribs and back flipping the person and slamming him hard to the floor.

The crowd went wild again. Kidd huffed and left the opponent processing the pain. He is not the type of person to continue attacking someone who was barely standing.

Kidd looked at the crowd, specifically to the VIP area and saw Sab looking straight at him. She is raising her eyebrow at him in a way that she is showing that she is clearly impressed. That had Kidd smirking to her.

He gave her a look of 'I am not done yet' and she answered with 'Show me what you got' look. That is more than enough for Kidd to face his opponent who was pacing himself to attack him again. He smirked to himself as he launched series of attacks from kicks to jabs and punches. He did not stop not until his opponent was already on the floor, struggling to stand up.

Unlike the other fights he had, this one is less bloody. He just aimed for the weak spots and made sure that his opponent is dizzy enough not to stand up.

After a few rounds, they declared him as a winner making the crowds cheer for him. He finally looked at Sab who stood up from where she was sitting and is clapping her hands with a genuine smile on her lips.

After a few congratulations to Kidd from the staff, he made way to where Sab is.

"Great fight." She said.

"Of course." He gave her a genuine smile before walking with Killer to get change in his quarter at the back.

Sab was about to walk to the exit when the woman who called her bitch blocked her way.

"How unexpected to have someone like you to be Kidd's whore." This woman is getting in her nerves already.

"I am not his whore." She answered calmly.

"Really? A bitch then?" This black haired woman is such a loser.

"What do you want?" she asked with a shade of irritation.

"Why don't we do a little showdown in that ring?" The black haired woman showed her muscles. They are gaining attention from people already and this is not what Sab wants. Why does she have the knack to attract attention? Is it in their bloods?

"I'm sorry but I have no time for your games." She was about to excuse herself and walk away when she said the most irritating insult she heard that day.

"Then you're a coward. Come on. Your boyfriend is so strong and you are so weak? What, you gonna ask for his protection, Barbie doll?" Eyes of some audience are already on them. Some are already whispering as the boyfriend this woman mentioned. In comparison, this woman is a bit muscled than Sab. Everyone can tell that the black haired woman is working out while everyone is thinking that Sab is a walking Barbie doll, weak and needed protection. She hated that. It's not her fault that she was born with this lean body. Even her younger sister has a more fragile-looking body and Ann is almost the same as her.

She smiled at the woman in front of her.

"You want challenge, I'll give you one." There are cheers from the crowd and that even draw attention from the audience who was about to leave the venue.

Sab turned to the direction for the locker room for women fighters. She participated in MMA fights before as well as her sisters. Luffia must have a locker here somewhere and she is sure that she has some clothes in there, for emergency purposes such as this.

She found the locker and opened it with a combination that she knew her sister uses. Sab proceeded to change in a blue sports bra and a matching shorts. She bandaged her hands and tied down her hair into a high pony tail. Its been a while since she had this kind of fight. Oh well, better make enjoyment out of it.

She stepped out of the locker and proceeds to the ring. It seems the woman whose name she does not know made a few arrangements with the staff to have a little exhibition. Who cares?

"Miss, whatever happens to you in this match, the committee will not have any responsibility whatsoever." The staff stated to Sab.

"I know. Let's proceed with the match." She said and they all agreed to it.

They stepped inside the ring. The woman seems to be popular with the crowd. Perhaps a MMA fighter?

"Miranda! Miranda! Miranda!" The crowd cheered. Sab looked around assessing the scenario. She seems to be a bit popular.

The fighter explained that this is just a challenge fight and they made Sab the challenger which is entirely backwards but Sab let it slide.

"Hello Barbie doll!" Someone from the crowd shouted at Sab. A few men are also shouting Barbie doll at her. She frowned at the shouts and whistles. She is far too used to people calling Luffia Barbie doll that when the term was given to her seems to be bit strange.

Men in the crowd made their whistles at her shouting prude and irritating words. Sab rolled her eyes at them. Those people have no manners whatsoever.

The referee gave them a good 5 minutes to prepare themselves. The crowds are getting excited. Shouts are getting louder any minute. Sab sighed, bored nonetheless in this chagrin.

Meanwhile Kidd was getting ready to leave. He was about to take a quick shower and get dressed when Killer came back all too sudden. After walking Kidd to his locker room, he did say that he'll be waiting outside so he could deal with the reporters who are waiting for Kidd outside.

"I thought you'd deal with the reporters?" Kidd asked.

Killer had a worried expression that made Kidd be frown. Something is telling Kidd that there is something wrong going on and for some reason the first person that entered his mind is Sab.

"You will not like this." Killer said and without much hesitation, Kidd put a tank top on and burst out of the room straight to the venue and he is currently witnessing the shouts and whistles from the crowd calling someone 'Barbie Doll.'. Kidd looked at the ring and saw a black haired MMA fighter who lost to Bonney the other day. On the other side of the ring, Sab stood in a Blue MMA fighter's uniform. She's been receiving a maniac looks from the men in the crowd and it made Kidd furious.

The red head grabbed a random staff member and yanked the poor man's collar.

"What's happening?!"

"U-uh, M-Miranda asked for an exhibition fight with that woman." The man is shivering from Kidd's glare. Kidd huffed annoyed and pushed the man in the random direction. He made way through the ring where Sab is currently standing. He can't enter not unless he goes the opposite way.

While on his way, he observed how incredible her body looks, but he swatted his mind away from that thought.

"Sabrina! What are you doing?" he demanded from her. She turned around, surprised to see Kidd at her back.

"Oh, hey Kidd." She greeted nonchalantly which pissed Kidd off.

"Don't 'Oh, hey Kidd' me! What are you thinking accepting this pathetic challenge?! She's an expert fighter for God's sake!" Kidd's worry is so visible right now that made Sab appreciate the concern but this is her fight. One thing she learned from her dad is to take on your fights. Her pride is at stake here.

"I can take care of this."

"You don't have experience in MMA's!" he insisted.

"Who said I don't?" Sab asked with a challenging tone that shut Kidd up. "Why don't you sit your ass down while I take care of this? Don't think I can't fight for myself." Sab stated with a determined smirk on her face. Despite the smirk, Kidd realized that she is serious. He knew that look. A look of a person full of confidence and pride.

"Hmp! You better watch out for her attacks though. It might mess up your pretty face." Kidd joked.

"Let's see." With that, she walked to the center of the ring and is now facing the 5'10 MMA fighter. Kidd had no choice but to watch to the sidelines as the referee signaled the start pf the fight.

Miranda attacked first with a blazing front kick which Sab barely avoided. The attacks kept coming and Sab just dodged those. The crowd shouted a boo because they wanted to see a real fight, not some dodging.

"Fight real! Don't just dodge them Barbie Doll!" a guy behind Kidd shouted and it was seconded by a few men who are sending boo shouts at Sab.

"Shut the fuck up!" He glared at those guys and they decided to shut up seeing a furious glare from Kidd.

The fight went on. Sab has grasped the basics of her attack patterns as well as some of her weakness. She took a look at it for the good two rounds.

The third round started and her opponent is pissed off and is now throwing insults her way. She smirked at his insults and that made her even furious and dashed forward to her. It is her chance. She spun on her heels then side stepped and gave him a jab under her left chin. As soon as she felt the impact she proceed to send a knee kick on her gut and punched her directly on her left ear. Sab's opponent stumbled while she waited for her to recover.

Everyone fell silent, even Kidd. Who knew this Doctor can make such movements. When she looked at Kidd, she has that satisfied look on her face and a proud smirk. Kidd nodded with a small grin on his face. For some reason he felt proud of her.

Miranda stood up from being knocked out then glared fiercely at Sab. It is obvious that she felt the impact of the last punch near her ear.

"Bitch!" She called out then tried to attack Sab with a punch which she deflected then punched her in the gut using her right hand. She also proceed to kick her in the gut using her left knee then elbowed her right ear. Sab is sure that her opponent is getting dizzy by the impact of the attacks she did.

The third round ended with a cheer on Sab's side making her opponent furious even more. As soon as the round started, she made a quick attack at Sab which she defended rather perfectly. Kidd was so impressed at her movements. She managed to hit on weak spots and knocked the opponent out cold by chopping the vital part at the back of her neck. That should be expected since she is a doctor herself.

The fight ended in the fourth round with Sab knocking Miranda out cold. The crowd cheered for her and she huffed annoyed at their cheering. Kidd immediately waited for her in the exit door of the ring.

"Great fight." Kidd offered his hand to assist Sab in stepping down the stairs from the ring.

"Why, thank you, good sir." Sab stated with humor as she took the hand and stepped down the stairs. She looked back at the now conscious Miranda who was still glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her to say anything and she did not.

"Damn, we have to get out of here." Kidd muttered to Sab as the reporters started to get close in to them.

"What?" she asked but before Kidd could say anything, he dragged her to the nearby exit to avoid the upcoming reporters. "Wait, how about my clothes! I left it in the locker room." Kidd sighed and they made a run for it to the locker room and luckily, there is an exit to the left side of the room so they made a run for it.

"What about your clothes?" Sab asked as they are running away from the reporters, Kidd is still dragging Sab by her hand.

"Killer will take it from the locker room. Let's just get away from here. I hate those reporters."

"Yeah, I understand." They kept running with their hands still intertwined until they reached the parking lot. Coincidentally, they parked their cars near to each other.

Kidd realized that he is still holding Sab's hand. She seems to be not minding it at all, so Kidd let it be. He will just pretend that he did not realize that detail.

They stopped in front of Sab's car door.

"So, what do you think of the MMA?" he asked.

"Relaxing in some sort of way, but too much violence should not be applied." She said and he snorted at her.

Silence beamed at them then Kidd broke it.

"Thanks, for coming." He said while looking straight to her eyes. Both of them are still wearing their fighting uniforms but both does not mind. Sab looked at him. The fitted tank top is distracting her from further answering. Not to mention the warm hand that still held hers is totally making her situation worse but nevertheless, she smiled at him.

"Yeah. It turned out to be a great experience for me." Kidd plainly gave him a small smirk which can be passed as a smile. They just stared at each other in a trance with a comfortable silence between them. Dark Grey eyes staring at Reddish brown ones. They could go on just starig at each other…

Unfortunately, someone decided to break it.

"Kidd! Here's your clothes." Killer suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling both of them. The blond man seems to have realized what he did. Timing can't be perfect though when all of the sudden, Sab's phone rang, forcing her to let go of Kidd's hand, well he kind of felt reluctant but he still did.

"Uh, excuse me, I have to take this call." Sab said then immediately turned around to step a few meters away from them to answer Koala's call. Good thing she managed not to embarrass herself by showing that she is blushing at the situation. Really, why did she not let go of his hand in the first place?

"Yes, hello, Koala." She answered.

"You sound irritated. Did I interrupt something~?" Sab rolled her eyes at her best friend's teasing, but the blush in her cheeks is growing redder.

"Oh, shut up. What do you want?"

Koala just laughed at her.

"Nah, just checking up on you. A friend of mine suddenly contacted me due to your appearance in the Grand MMA fight."

"And?"

"Well, just checking up on you, Barbie Doll." Sab let out an annoyed huff at Koala.

"Don't you have anything to do? Maybe bug someone off?"

"Aw, don't sound so irritated my dear. Well, I 'll leave you to **whatever** you're doing then. Bye!" With that she hung up on Sab. Seriously, having Koala as a friend makes Sab thinks if it is more of irritating than comforting. With a sigh, she faced Kidd and Killer.

"I have to go now." She said.

"Take good care, Doc. By the way, nice fight." Killer said with a straight face but Sab knew better that he is sincere.

"Well, thanks." When Sab looked at Kidd, he nodded at her with a slight discomfort.

"Uhm, take care then." Sab nodded rather awkwardly then she proceed to ride her car and leave. She is still avoiding eye contact from Kidd.

As soon as Sab left, Killer muttered something to Kidd.

"Dude, you're blushing." Kidd blinked at what Killer just muttered. Before he could snarl at the person beside him, he is already on his way to Kidd's car.

"What did you say, bastard?!"

Killer just snickered to himself and ignored a blushing Kidd.

 **AN:**

 **DAMN! THAT TOOK TOO LONG… HAHAHA. ACTIALLY, I FINISHED MY OTHER STORY WHICH IS GONNA BE A 4 CHAPTER STORY. ITS TITLE IS** ** _Fairy Tale for ASL Sister._** **IF YOU GUYS HAVE TIME, YOU CAN TAKE A LOOK AT IT.**

 **OMAKE 2 WOULD BE POSTED IN THE COMING CHAPTERS.**

 **REVIEWS, CRITISCISM IS WELCOME.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Overrated Encounters

**Chapter 16 – Overrated Encounters**

 ** _AN: YOSH! I'M ON MY WAY TO 16_** ** _TH_** ** _CHAPTER! LOVE all your reviews. Hello_** **The Author564** **. We've been constantly sending messages to each other… Muah Muah from your Nee-chan here.**

 **To** **esmeraldasalaices,** **never let anyone take what you love.**

 **As for those people who are waiting for my update for FAIRY TALE FOR ASL SISTERS, guys, I'm still doing the chapter. I am not going to post it tomorrow. Probably next week since it is done yet. I'm still at 4k words and I want it to be at least 10k. I'll just make sure it is worth the wait… (Smiles brightly)**

 **The new image is Sab and Ann.**

 **Doutzen Kroes is the blond woman and the brunette is Adriana Lima.**

 **I just searched for the human versions of Ann and Sab and I think they fit the image. I just edited their pictures from the internet.**

 **===========XXX=============**

Roger is currently travelling with his driver/Executive VP/Best friend to meet a certain man for their upcoming project. Their project consists of a new building in the Grandline which will be one of their annex offices. They wanted to build a museum as well and they needed a good person to do the job since they will need metals and the engineering would be complicated.

They happen to hear about a certain MMA fighter who happens to be an expert when it comes to establishments' metal properties and engineering.

"You sure about meeting this person Roger? There are still engineers around the corporate world who are active and can do this job." Rayleigh asked.

"Hmm, I'll trust Law's judgment in recommending this Kidd Eustass. You know Law, he won't give compliment not unless he means it." Roger was talking about Trafalgar Watel D. Law – his niece. They are distant relatives in his mother's side. He's known the kid since he was little.

"Well, that can be true, but this man named Kidd has been out of the business for years already. What makes you think he would agree? If you wanted some expert opinions, why not ask Franky? He's the disciple of Tom." Rayleigh argued. Tom is the greatest builder of buildings and establishments. He was the one who build Oro Jackson building as well as the Raftel Palace.

"Yeah, I am already thinking of that but Franky is already busy as it is with their new ventures and what not. Apparently, they've been busy in Robotics, not just building ships. Luffia sure is living up to her promise to build her own empire." Roger laughed, feeling proud of her daughter.

Rayleigh agreed so. In his own opinion, Luffia did a fantastic job building her company from scratches at such a young age compared to when Roger build the company he has now.

"Well, fair point then." Rayleigh said.

A few minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination. Kidd Eustass' house. It was a fairly large house, full of metal designs that awed both men.

They press the door bell and after a few while, a tall red haired man opened the gate for them.

"Good morning, Mr. Eustass." Roger greeted with a smile.

"Good morning as well. Law mentioned you would come here. Please come in."

"Thank you." They proceed inside the house and the two older men looked impressed at the interior designs as well as the collection of silver objects that can be seen in the living room.

"I love your collection. Nice house, by the way."

"Thank you, Sir." Kidd grunted. The red haired is a little bit nervous to be facing the most influential and richest person in the world with the famous Silvers Rayleigh. He knew why these two are here. Law mentioned to him that he told his uncle about his expertise. The doctor also mentioned that his uncle- which happens to be Roger – is interested in making a contract with Kidd. He was about to say no, but he thought this might be not so bad. He will just refuse if this turns out to be unsuitable for his taste.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uhm, can I have a mea- off!"

"Just water." Rayleigh glared at Roger. Seriously, this is the first time he meets a person for a business purposes and he straightly asks for a meat. This made Roger gain an elbow attack from Rayleigh.

Kidd looked confused, but he nodded still. He excused himself to get a water. Kidd took an initiative to get sandwiches as well for the guests.

As soon as he got back to the living room, he saw that his guests are admiring the interior designs as well as the intricate details of his house.

Kidd put the snacks he has to offer on the table and sat in front of the two men.

"First off, we haven't introduce ourselves. I'm - "

"No need for introduction. Everyone knows who you are." Kidd straightly stated making Roger grin at him. He likes this brat. Straight and honest, no qualms whatsoever.

"Fair point. Then how about you work with one of my projects?" Roger is never the one for qualms as well. He is straight to the point of whatever he wants. Kidd raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what Roger is going to say but he kept quit so roger continued.

"I heard of your expertise in regards with building establishments. Law recommended your skill and that rarely happens at all."

"I am flattered that raccoon recommended me but how do you know him?" Kidd an Law might be hanging out as colleagues sort of friends but they are never in the stage that they knew every cranny of their lives. Kidd is just curious as to how the richest man knew Law. So far in the news, he did not hear any news about Law being related to this man.

"Oh, he's a relative."

That explains it. Kidd wondered what Law ate the day he recommended him to his uncle. Did he just do it to be spiteful? Knowing that raccoon for a doctor, probably he is being spiteful.

"Why would you want someone like me? I am sure that you can find people more suited in this job than I do. I am already inactive in this industry and I had a bad record." Kidd mentioned.

"We've seen your records and it is impressive. We don't judge people based on what others say. We judge them according to their works and you did an impressive job." Rayleigh interjected. Kidd thought for a moment. He knew deep down that these people in front of him are telling the truth.

"So you want me to take part of that project?"

"Yes." Both of them said at the same time. Kidd never expected his meeting with the richest man in the world to be anything like this. He never expected to be offered a job he left behind years ago,.

"Ok, then. I'll check the contract and the proposal."

"Oh, you can state your terms first, then we'll put it in agreement. We did not prepare any contract until we get your terms." Roger said while munching the sandwich. Apparently, Rayleigh was not able to stop him from gulping down the food.

"Shouldn't you have the terms and I will agree?" Kidd asked with a little shock. Usually, the companies such as the ones Roger owned would set out agreements.

"Nah. As long as you do your job properly and the terms are agreeable for both of us, then its fine." Should the richest man in the world be this easy going? But Kidd must admit, he is curious to start working again in this kind of industry and to have a boss who is apparently not a jerk compared to the previous ones he had.

"Then, count me in."

 **===========XXX=============**

"Why do I have to wear these heavy makeups? Can't you make it lighter?" Luffia is still pouting while looking at her reflection in the mirror. They are currently holding a photo-shoot for the upcoming event. Nami is the current organizer and Luffia is the main complainer.

"Damn, I hate wearing tuxedos." Another member of the group is also complaining.

"Shut it, both of you! This is essential. By the way Zoro, you will also be having another photo-shoot for the Grand Line People Magazine." Nami reminded him as he groaned and mumbling that she is a witch in a human flesh which she gladly ignored.

"Luffia! Come on! We'll start with the photoshoot." Luffia just pouted when Nami asked her to do a stiff sitting position while looking at the camera. The photographer sighed at the expression Luffia is giving which makes Nami sighed even more with frustration. This means she has to take drastic measures.

"Luffia, if you smile at the camera, we will treat you to that Buffet restaurant in North Blue." Nami stated earning a wide grin from the idiotic woman.

"Yosh! Let's get this over with!" she yelled enthusiastically making Zoro shook his head with a fond smile that did not escape the eyes of the people around. Currently, they are shooting a special magazine issue featuring the company itself and that includes Luffia as the founder. The magazine would be released a few days before the Fashion Show for a cause.

"Okay, you are next Mr. Roronoa." The photographer informed him. He sighed with a bored face.

"Fine." He grumbled.

He sat in a sophisticated looking sofa and posed for the longest 10 minutes of his life. The photographer asked him to do sorts of poses.

"Please smile, Mr. Roronoa."

"Zoro, smile!" Luffia yelled at him. She wanted to get this over with so she could go to that restaurant that Nami promised.

"Whatever!" He tried to smile, but really, his stoic face is not really allowing him to do so. All he could manage is a glare and straight face.

"Zoro, you're not doing it right." Nami dead panned.

"Shut it, witch! I'm trying here."

"Shishishi! Zoro, you're so funny." Zoro just rolled his eyes at the girls watching him. It did not help to have Robin commenting something unnecessary.

"Kensh-san, smile to the camera. Don't put your murderous face." This put a ticked mark on his head making the photographer sweat dropped. It seems that he cannot really do a proper smile.

He growled helplessly at himself and sighed to himself. He tried smiling or more like smirking at the camera. The photographer just sighed and let it slide.

After him, the rest of the Straw Hats took their turns and pose for the camera. Then, they proceed with group picture with the girls sitting on the couch and the boys

After the photoshoot, Luffia was so enthusiastic in going to Pappagg's main office located at the Fishverly Hills. The Hills is a high end village with lots of designer stores around and one of the most popular stores is owned by Pappagg. The Crimin brand is popular all over the New World.

Luffia, Nami and Robin went to meet with Pappagg due to the Fashion Show for a Cause that they are planning while the boys went off somewhere to do their respective works.

"Pappagg!" Luffia burst into the storecalling the designer. She earned a few stares from the people shopping in the big store.

"Luffia-chan! Nami-chan! Robin-chan! Good to see you guys again!" They were greeted by the famous designer of the Crimin brand.

"You seems to be busy. " Robin stated looking at the bunch of store shoppers who was whispering. Some are gasping.

"Whoah. Isn't that Nami Mikan?"

"The Supermodel?"

"Yeah! And is that Nico Robin?"

"You're right! Who's the woman with them?" Robin chuckled at the people's whispering. They obviously don't know who Luffia is. Only a few people knew that she is the current CEO of the SHI.

"Okay, follow me, girls. Let's talk about that fashion show." They proceed with Pappagg's office.

"Pappagg, can I have food?" That is the first thing she asked. It is always about food even though she knew firsthand that this is not a restaurant but a boutique.

"We'll have snacks. Camie!" Camie came in from a door behind Pappagg.

"Oh, Luffia-chin! Nami-chin! Robin-chin! I am so glad you came to visit!" she greeted with so enthusiasm. The girls went into a series of chitchat ignoring Pappagg on the process only to be addressed when being asked directly.

"Pappagg, design cool clothes for the fashion show! Then we will have a fashion show for a cause. The 2 months of the sales in the fashion show would be donated to the ASL Sisters foundation." Luffia said.

"That would be cool, Luffia-chin! Then we will start with the preparations. It's going to be swimsuits, right?"

"Camie… Camie… I am supposed to tell her that." As usual, Papapgg is being ignored.

"As for the models, we will gather some of our friends to participate instead of hiring professional models. We can save cost." Nami said. Of course, she will do anything to lessen the costs. That's what she's been an expert of. When it comes to money, she gets to have the upper hand.

"Please participate Camie. We get to walk in the runway with our friends! I will also ask Hancock about this." Boa Hancock is a famous model as well with a good business. She's been friends with Luffia for not so long and is treating her like a little sister.

"Well, if you all will join, then so will I." Camie answered making Luffia grin.

"Oh, by the way Robin-chan, I prepared a couple of designs for the wedding gown you might like." Papagg gave her the designs he's been working for a couple of days now. The girls are excited for Robin and Franky's wedding. The entire SHI would be attending the wedding. Luffia would be the maid of honor and Zoro's going to be the Best man. The bridesmaids would be Nami, Camie, Sab and Ann while the groomsmen would be Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Brook.

As soon as they saw the designs, they were awed at how amazing it all looked.

"Hmm, I would love to wear a Red gown, as red as blood." Robin muttered to herself, but everyone heard her and they shivered at her tone.

"Please don't!" They all yelled at her. She could sometimes be a bit… weird?

"Blood is good." She innocently argued. Nami sweat dropped. Seriously, who wants to have a red blood wedding dress on wedding?

"Well, white will be fine, don't you think? Look at this." Nami stated pointing at the long sleeve sheer white wedding dress and thankfully Robin did not pursue the matter.

After Robin chose a suitable wedding gown, they went to a nearby restaurant to feed the ever hungry Luffia which results in hurting the SHI's bank money. After eating, they went straight to the Parking Lot but was swarmed by a bunch of paparazzi taking pictures of Nami and Robin.

"Damn! Another paparazzi." Nami muttered to herself.

"We should get out of here." Robin suggested. Luffia shrugged this. She is pretty confident that no one knew of her identity except for a known people.

"Miss Nami, Miss Robin, a couple of questions please?" one reporter asked. The other kept on taking pictures of them.

One particular reporter took notice of Luffia.

"Hi Miss. Are you friends with Nami and Robin?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked with a little innocence.

"Are you a model too? When would be the wedding of Robin and Franky? Where?" Luffia blinked at the reporter. She's behind Nami and Robin who are trying to ward off the reporters.

"I'm not a model. About the wedding, ask Robin yourself." She dead panned to the reporter.

"But you're friends, you should know." He insisted and this is getting on Luffia's nerves.

"Man, you are so annoying. I can't tell you. Just ask Robin. Hey, Robin! This guy is asking about the wedding." She called out to Robin. Right now, the reporters are already asking about the wedding and juicier details.

"Let's just say that the wedding plans are still ongoing and we will publish proper information soon." With Robin's answer, she signaled Nami that they should go. Nami then grabbed Luffia to their car so they could get the hell out.

"They are so persistent." Luffia whined after Nami started to drive out of the restaurant. How the hell they did even know about where they are? Paparazzi are so annoying.

"Just get used to it." Nami reprimanded and Luffia just fell silent.

"If you think about it, they are just doing their job. If they don't get a scoop or a story, they won't get paid." Robin stated frankly. This made Luffia think for a while which kind of hurts.

She quietly agreed to what Robin said but that does not mean they are not persistent.

"They are still persistent." She insists.

"That's not event the worse of them. Remember Luffia that the fashion show is coming and we will do promotional campaigns and that is in public. Sooner or later, the magazine which features us will be published. I bet reporters would want to interview you." Nami said.

Luffia just sighed. She knew that this would happen sooner or later.

"Ok." Nami and Robin smiled. Both of them are helping Luffia to be more of a face in public rather than staying on the shadows. They knew too well that she and her sisters can't hide from the world forever. There would come a time that they will have to face the world for who they are.

===XXX===

The words Nami and Robin said kept in Luffia's mind. They cannot hide forever even if they wanted to. At least, they have to get used to the coming attention if ever the time to reveal their true identity would come. She has to talk to her sisters about this matter.

"Luffia, you're frowning too much." Zoro noticed how much she frowns and that means she is thinking which rarely happens.

"Zoro, do you think we should tell the world about who we are?"

He was taken aback by her question. Something must have happened for her to question this.

"I am not sure. It is all up to you guys. Whatever decision you will do, I'm sure you will get through it." Luffia smiled at Zoro.

"Yeah… We've been running from the truth for years. I am almost tired of running away."

Zoro nodded, understanding what she meant. He knew Luffia wants to fight her battles head on. Hiding seems to be cowardly on her own sense. She agreed to hide their identities because she knew the points of her sisters in regards with the matter.

They wanted to be free of the criticism of the public world.

But is hiding who they are really meant freedom?

"You have to be ready. I think your sisters will understand if you wanted to start unraveling who you are."

"I hope so." She said. She smiled at Zoro for being so understanding. She doesn't get to talk to anyone like this aside from him. He knew her better than anyone else does. He understands her as much as understands himself and vice versa. Whenever Zoro has problems on his own, he might not directly talk about it, but Luffia knows. She can sense it. Maybe the fact that she is aware of every details about him due to her feelings for him helps her recognize it.

"I'll be heading back home right now. Tashigi is expecting me to get home before dinner." Luffia fought hard to keep the growing jealousy to be visible. She sometimes forgets that Zoro's time won't be about hers for all the time, but still, she wanted it to be hers. She was born selfish this way, wanting something to be hers only, but she has no guts in stating this fact. She cannot break a good relationship, and this is breaking her heart.

"Of course. I'll also head to Raftel. We'll have dinner with our parents."

Zoro nodded at that. They headed to the elevator to go to the garage situated in the basement of the building. During their ride at the elevator, Zoro got a phone call from Tashigi. Much to Luffia's jealousy growing.

"Don't worry, I'll go home right away." Zoro said. "Yes, yes. See you soon. Yeah, Love you." Luffia looked the other side to hide the pain of hearing Zoro says I love you to Tashigi. For years, she should be used to it but she cannot and she don't think she could ever get used to it, not as long as she loves Zoro – as more than a friend.

Luffia internally sighed to herself. This is getting harder, stealing time to be with him when he is supposed to be with her girlfriend.

As they went to their own vehicles, Luffia bid goodbye to Zoro before going inside her sports car.

"Bye Zoro. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you. Lo-ah, uhm, yeah, see you." Luffia raised an eyebrow at Zoro. Does he wanted to say something, or did he just misspoke a word?

"What? Are you going to say something?"

Zoro blinked at her then shook his head off, as if clearing something off his mind.

"Nothing. Just take care." He solemnly told her making her wonder if he has any problems, but she said nothing as she smiled to him and bid a farewell.

They got out of the basement and headed to different directions since Luffia will be taking the secret route to Raftel and Zoro would go home. For him, it might take a while before he would go home not unless he would follow his GPS.

On his way to home, Zoro reprimanded himself. Was he about to say 'love you' to Luffia? Sure, he says it from time to time to Tashigi, but there are times that he caught himself saying the exact words to Luffia like it is perfectly normal. Of course, he is forcing himself not to say it because that would be weird stating 'I love you' to your best friend.

At often times, he gets a feeling of being uncomfortable saying 'I love you' to Tashigi. It's like his instincts are preventing him to do so, but with Luffia, it seems to fit, normal and he feels comfortable.

Does this mean that he loves her more than how a best friend should be?

Zoro shook his head again. That can't be it. This must be due to lack of training.

With that thought, he sped up going to his place.

At Raftel, Luffia surprisingly arrived late. She would usually arrive earlier than Ann and Sab. Rouge prepared a dinner for the family. They have helpers around the house with Dadan as the Head Stewardess of the house. She is this big and buff woman who would be mistaken as a bandit for her gruff appearance. They've been with their family long before the twins are born.

They took care of the sisters when they are still kids and for most times, the sisters would give her headaches for the pranks they pulled. Dadan pretends she does not care for the damned spoiled brats but deep down, she cares for them and loves them as her own children.

"Oh, Luffia, good you're here. The dinner's almost ready." Roger smiled at her youngest daughter. She immediately gave her daddy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She's always been a Daddy's girl – all three of them are.

"Yay! What did mom cook this time? Is it meat?" she is always excited for their mother's cooking.

"There's always a meat for you dear." They gathered at the dining area where the entire Dadan family, as what they are preferred to be called, are helping their mother prepare the food for dinner.

"Hey mom, what did you cook?" Luffia asked as she sat down to her usual sit next to Sab.

"Beef Steak, Roasted chicken and many of your favorites dear. Now I'll just get the other food and we'll start eating. Now, don't you start eating without me!" she warned and all of them giggled because they usually nibbles at the food while their mother is gone.

Their conversation started by asking how their days has been, the usual happenings. Of course Luffia did not mention about her conversation with Zoro and her idea of going public. That is a quite sensitive topic that they normally do not discuss.

"So you're going to pursue that project, dad?" Ann asked their dad regarding his planned project for other establishments. Their topic went from one thing to another leading them right off the establishments and buildings their dad wanted to establish. The sisters normally don't have a say to whatever their dad wanted to do or wanted to build but sometimes their dad would want their opinions once in a while.

"Well, we got the deal we needed for an expert in that matter. Good thing he agreed." They all nodded at that indication. They were never for details.

"By the way, Ann, what's your next project?" Rouge asked their eldest.

"Oh, we're going to prepare for the coming Annual Cup. There are lots of things to do. Sab and Lu will help me with this."

"It's going to be exciting unlike the previous years." Sab added and their mother smiled.

"Good. Oh, Sab, Iva mentioned you've been frequently visiting them. Are you thinking of resuming your dancing career?" They all knew that Sab is a good dancer and their mother is persuading her to continue that career but Sab said no. She chose being a Doctor rather than being a professional dancer. Dancing is a hobby for her.

"No. I just recommended one of my patients to start contemporary dancing as sort of relaxation." She answered thinking of Kidd. She vaguely thought of him and wonders if he would be joining her in the next session.

"I wonder how Iva-chan and Bon-chan's doing? I think I should visit them sometime soon." Luffia thoughtfully stated to herself.

"We can visit them if we have time next week. Maybe after our initial plans are finalized, we can visit them." Ann suggested. It's been a while since the three of them visited that place. It is usually Sab that goes alone in there.

"Good idea!" Luffia agreed.

Their dinner continued like usual. Laughter filled the dining hall. After the dinner they opted to have tea at the veranda of the palace. It was late in the evening, past 11, when their parents decided to retire to their bedroom leaving the three sisters to have tea to themselves. This is a chance for Luffia to open up regarding public appearances. Even if she wanted to do it, she does not know how to start.

"Lu, something wrong?" Sab asked. The blond woman knew first hand if something is bothering Luffia. She would usually daze off in the middle of the conversation and fidget around. This means she has something to say.

This also caught the attention of Ann.

"What, is something wrong, Lu?" They now wore a worried expressions.

"Well, I'm just thinking…" As Luffia looked at them, they now wore an expression that says 'This can't be good'.

"Lu, you're thinking? Are you sick? You don't think at all!" Ann stated flatly.

"Lu, did you hit your head? You shouldn't think too much. You might be sick. Thinking is never been your good point." Sab is worried. Luffia and thinking does not go in one sentence unless there is a negative in between.

"Hey, that's rude! I do think from time to time!" she pouted at her big sisters. Sometimes they are too mean.

This seems to snap the twins from their rude comments.

"Oh, yeah. So, what are you thinking?" Ann asked. Luffia looked at them with a good measurement before speaking.

"Don't you guys feel like being restrained?"

The twins looked at each other.

"Restrained? What do you mean, Lu?" Sab asked. She is a bit confused to what her sister is asking.

"I mean, we are hiding from the world. Does hiding who we are meant we are free?" The twins fell silent. The question felt like a heavy hammer down to their heads.

"What makes you think that?" Ann turned a bit serious.

"Well, don't you think dad and mom would want to, I don't know, not hide us?" Ann and Sab looked at each other. If Luffia is stating this matter, then she too knew the extent of this whole hiding thing. She too can feel how restrained they are.

"Do you suggest we should reveal who we are?" Sab asked with a serious tone. Revealing who they are would change their lives for good. This means that they have to deal with whatever is in store for them.

"No! Of course not, at least not yet. Maybe we could try to get used to being in public? I don't really love reporters but not all of them are bad. We can try to be in public as we can. Maybe, after we're ready, we can reveal who we are." The twins stared dumbly at Luffia as if she sprung another head or something.

Luffia stared with a frown with her sisters. Why are they looking at her like that?

"What?" she asked.

"Lu, you just said something so intelligent. That's so unlike you." Sab stated flatly.

"Lu, what did you eat today? Maybe that's the reason why you're sprouting intelligent ideas."

Luffia pouted again.

"You guys are so rude! I can be allowed to be intelligent every now and then!" They all laughed at the silliness of their conversation after it died down they all turned serious.

"I think Luffia has a point. We can't forever hide from the truth. Sooner or later, we have to face who we are." Sab said mostly to Ann.

"Yeah… But…"Ann trailed off. As the eldest looked at her two sisters she smiled, hesitation gone. "Yeah. We can try to get used to it, then if we are ready, we can reveal who we are." Luffia smiled brightly at them.

"Then we can start by joining in the fashion show for a cause! Pappagg would design the clothes then we can model them in the fashion show. It's for ASL Sisters' Organization." Luffia said making the twins blinked at her again.

"What?" Apparently, they don't know about that event.

"The fashion show will help the program for the battered women that our organization had. Our friends can join. I think that would be a good step in exposure, neh?" Ann and Sab was about to protest, but as they saw that hopeful and pleading big dark eyes, they don't have the heart to say no.

"Well, of course. We can be the models, right, Sab?"

"I s-suppose." Sab shrugged. Their answers made Luffia so happy and that made the twins happy as well. They can't help but think that Luffia just walked them right into the trap of agreeing into one of her shenanigans…

====XXX===

The twins made initial plans for the upcoming race. Right now, they decided to visit the Thousand Sunny Building to consult with Franky about the plans for the car. For some reason, Luffia is not around.

"Where is she?" Ann asked. Usually, she would be around if the twins decided to visit.

"Oh, she and Zoro went off somewhere. I think they are doing a test ride on the new motor bike I created for Zoro." The twins raised an eyebrow at Franky's answer.

"Really?" Sa asked.

"SUPER Yes. They would went off somewhere in the middle of the day and be back an hour or two before the end of office hours." Franky answered with a shrug that indicates that he is far too used to this situation happening every now and then.

The twins looked at each other again and performed a sort of understanding to the situation, but then they shrugged. If you have a twin, you probably understand how their telepathy works.

"So, we had reports that this year's Annual race has more participants than last year. They would definitely want to get the championship title from the Whitebeards. That would also include us." Sab initiated while holding the folder and facing her laptop to read some files she got.

"It's not like we will be cheating just to get the championship title." Ann snorted as she peered from the hood of the car to tell her sister her point.

"Of course not but that does not apply to all participants. We should still be ready for anything that might come." She expressed.

"No worries, sisters. Your cars would be SUPERRR." Franky said. Sab and Ann smiled knowingly. Of course they knew Franky's capabilities. Ann continued to examine the car with Franky while Sab continued to gather details using her laptop. Upon browsing at a certain website, she immediately saw the latest gossip arounf Grand Line.

"GOL D. ROGER AND GOL D. ROUGE'S DAUGHTERS CAUGHT SNEAKING AROUND THE RAFTEL PALACE!" Sab's eye immediately went wide. She scrolled down to read the whole report.

There is an evidence – a photo which is a blurry, thank goodness – present. Sab knew the photo. It was her and Ann getting off the car. The photo was taken yesterday when they arrived for the family dinner. The scenery was so blurry since it was taken at the dark west entrance to the palace. The only thing the people can see is the hairs they had.

How can they be so careless? And how come anyone got a photo of them?

Sab scowled at the report.

"Ann, you should see this." Sab called out to Ann who was so busy at examining the car peeked at her sister with curiosity.

"What?" When Ann did not get an answer since Sab is busy frowning at her laptop screen, Ann decided to excuse herself from Franky and moved near her twin. "What is it?" Ann did not get an answer instead; she looked at what Sab has been looking.

Ann's eyes went wide as she edged the laptop to better look at the headlines in the internet.

She saw the picture and she was a lot thankful that their faces are not visible at all. Well, it is a blur picture but one thing they knew is that their hair colors are seen. Their hairs are tied down.

"That was yesterday." Ann said and Sab just nodded. They read the contains of the headline.

" _Yesterday night, two women are spotted sneaking around the west entrance of Raftel Palace. One is a brunette and the other is a blonde. They were spotted getting off an expensive sports car and are headed inside the palace. Sources could not get a clear picture of the two women,"_

" _Some speculations says that they are the daughters of Roger and Rouge. The brunette beauty almost coincides with the woman seen with Roger in the previous report who he openly admitted in front of his employees as his daughter. Currently, people are trying to get a reaction from the couple regarding this issue._ "

The headlines spread like a wild fire in the internet and so many speculations popped up. Others says that the women in the photo are prostitutes, some said friends of the couple but most of the people in the internet believed that the women are the daughters of the richest couple.

"How come they had this kind of picture?" Ann asked Sab who just shrugged.

"I believed it was taken from far away. They might have a good camera to at least capture us from far away. Good thing they did not see our faces."

"Hmm. We should be careful from here on out." Ann suggested.

"I think we should really consider what Lu said last night. Sooner or later, they would know who we are. I think it is better if we reveal ourselves in a right time by our own will."

Ann was afraid Sab would say the inevitable.

"I know. This has been the closest detail they got. They are getting closer to catching us." Ann looked at Sab with a bit of worry and determination.

"Which is why we should get used to them already. There's no use hiding for too long." Sab insisted.

"I supposed but can we do a little exposure from time to time?" Ann is hoping she could delay the inevitable – at least for as much as she can.

"Yeah, we can do that." They fell into a silent agreement. They are engaged in the conversation that they failed to notice Luffia's presence not until she spoke.

"We can start by revealing our true identities as Fire Fist, Blue Lady and Lucy."

"Luffia! How long have you been there?" Ann yelped, surprised to see her sister also peeking through the headlines in the internet. As usual, Luffia has that innocent face and ignored her sister's question.

"Wait, you mean reveal that we are participating in the race? Did you know that apparently, there are not that much women participating in car racing?" Sab interjected. She was able to recover quickly from the surprise of her younger sister's appearance.

"So? I think it's cool that way. We can let them know that women can also participate in whatever men are participating." She casually pointed out. "Besides, we can also use it as a campaign for the Women Empowerment program of our foundation. In addition to that, we can also ensure its marketing relevance."

Huh. The twins gulped, too surprised to have such a smart planning from their youngest.

Why does Luffia has to be so smart when you least expected it?

But she got a point. This can be sort of marketing strategy and an exposure for them.

"Hmm, well, we can do that after the race to make more impact." Sab shrugged,. She apparently like to surprised people.

On the other hand, Ann thought for a moment. If she would expose that she is Fire Fist, then Marco would know.

"Ann, are you worrying that Marco would react negatively to it?" Sab asked.

"Not really, but I can't help think about it. He is interested in fighting Fire Fist after all."

"And **you** are Fire Fist, so there shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Marco would understand, besides,, wouldn't it be good to see him surprised if he finds out that you are Fire Fist?" Luffia innocently suggested while tilting her head. Another smart comment from their younger sister.

Ann thought for a moment. This still does not sit well with her and Sab knew this so she made a move.

"Let's make a bet." This caught their attention. "If you managed to win against Marco, we will not reveal our identities as Fire Fist, Blue Lady and Lucy, but if you lose against Marco, we will reveal who we are **and** you will be the first one to reveal your identity."

"Ohh, that's exciting Sab!" Luffia cheered. She likes bets.

Ann thought for a sec then agreed.

"Okay, sounds fair." And so the deal is closed.

"Ann, you are so going to lose!" Luffia cheered her eldest sister making Ann frown at her.

"Why are you praying that I will lose?! You should cheer me to win, idiot!"

"Hahaha. But it won't be fun anymore." Ann just snorted at her. On a second thought, she thinks that it won't be too bad if she were to reveal herself as Fire Fist.

"By the way Lu, where have you been?" Sab asked curious as to where her sister went off to. Despite Franky explaining that she's been with Zoro.

"Oh, I went to drive with Zoro around the city with his new bike. It was an awesome drive! You should try it!" she answered enthusiastically. Sab raised an eyebrow, so curious because it is already past 2 pm. It might mean that they've been driving for hours if the normal office hours would be bases upon.

"How long did you drive around the city?" Sab asked again. Ann just listened to the conversation mostly curious as to what her sisters are up to. Her protective radar is apparently turned on.

"Oh, we left here around 10, maybe? Then we drive around for so long then we ate lunch at this restaurant we crossed by and got lost in the process since Zoro did not bring his GPS with him. Shishishi."

Sab smirked at the answer. For years already, she and Ann has been suspecting the status of friendship between Zoro and Luffia. ?If it weren't for the fact that Zoro has a girlfriend, they would think that something is already going on. Not that the twins does not like Zoro, in fact they knew he is very loyal to Luffia, but his relationship with Tashigi will complicate things.

As sisters, they don't want to see their little sister get hurt.

"Luffia, you should be concentrating in the works needed here. Spending time with Zoro is…" Ann trailed off to what she was about to say. Seeing the now questioning look of Luffia seems to make her hesitate. Ann looked at Sab who shook her head. It is not good to tell Luffia to not spend too much time with Zoro, that would make her sad.

Ann continued to speak.

"Spending time with Zoro is g-good, but you should spend some time with the others too so you guys can bond." Ann made it sound as convincing as possible and thank goodness Luffia bought it.

"Oh, okay. Will do!" She smiled at her sisters. The twins just nodded at each other. Luffia seesms to find whatever Franky is doing to be an interesting thing for her so she decided to go and bug Franky off leaving a chance for the twins to talk.

"Do you think Luffia and Zoro are…?" Ann trailed off to her question. Even she does not know how she could it or put a label to her speculations.

"I'm not sure. Luffia told us she does not have someone she likes so it should be true. You know she can't lie, but I just got a feeling that there is something." Sab answered while looking at Luffia who was exchanging conversations with Franky.

"They are best friends. Don't you think Luffia would want to spend time with Zoro?" Sab nodded. Her speculations was put to a stop right there and then. They have many things to consider before jumping to conclusions.

They continued to do the preparations needed. During their work, Ann received a call from their parents. She already got a hint on what the call is all about.

"Hey Dad!" she greeted.

"Hello, dear. Where are you right now? Are you with your sisters?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. We're here inside Luffia's establishment, currently preparing for the Annual Cup. By the way, we saw the headlines in the internet." Sehe opened up. She heard her dad sigh at end of the line. He is probably stressed out about this whole paparazzi fiasco.

"Yes. It seems they far more determined to catch you."

"Yeah, like **real** serious. They must have used a really good camera since they were able to get a shot from afar. At least, according to Sab."

"Oh well. Right now, I am getting so many phone calls to get an interview. Reporters are surrounding the entrance and exit of the building in hopes to get an interview. Even the surrounding of Raftel is full of reporters!" Roger exclaims. Ann could sense a bit of irritation but a profound amusement in his voice. She was about to answer when Sab spoke.

"Is that Dad?"

"Yes. Raftel Palace, the Oro Jackson building has been surrounded with lost of reporters asking for an interview." Ann stated what their dad told them. Sab sighed and asked to talk to their dad.

"Hey Dad. Sab here. Ann said you'd been swarmed by lots of reporters?" Sab does not really have to ask the obvious. Even without the headlines, reporters are always swarming around their dad.

"Well, more than usual. They've been persistent." Sab understood this.

"You can just tell them the truth – that those in the pictures are your daughters. I don't think that will hardly matter. At least they won't know that you have three daughters. They would assume you only have two."

"Hmm, you got a point. Are you sure? We can just ignore them."

"Yeah. No worries, as long as you don't accidentally reveal our names, it should be fine."

Roger acknowledged this and ended the call. Sab returned the phone to Ann who nodded in agreement. As soon as Sab returned the phone to Ann, her phone vibrated for another call and Sab is guessing it is not their dad but rather her boyfriend.

"Marco?" Sab asked and Ann nodded with a smile. Sasb then excused herself so the lovers could freely talk.

Ann answered the phone call.

"Hello, Marco?"

"Hi! How are you? We never got to talk last night, yoi." Ann's smile grew wilder. She is so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. My sisters and I talked till late in the midnight in the veranda and I forgot to check my phone, but I read your text message."

"Okay, then. By the way, your background seems to be a bit noisy, yoi."

"Oh, that. I'm in the garage, working for the preparations for the Annual Cup. We're having a few tests and examinations for the cars."

"Heh… So you are determined to have me be defeated by Fire fist through creating a fantastic car?" Marco is not far off to his guess.

"Of course. I can't have Fire Fist be losing against you now, can I?" They both laughed. So far, Marco did not make it an issue that she is supporting other person for the contest instead of him.

Ann heard his sexy laugh at her comment.

"Of course not. That wouldn't be fair for both of us, plus I wanted to beat him during his best, yoi." Ann admires his dedication to the work as well as his fairness. It makes her fell head over heels to him.

"Yup, and Fire Fist will beat you. Wanna make a bet?"

"Hmm… And what kind of bet do you propose, yoi?" Marco's voice has a hint of excitement in what kind of bet Ann wanted.

"Oh, simple bet. If you win, I will let you meet Fire Fist." She stated. Ann is smirking. This bet is applicable to the bet Sab made.

Marco made a noise which means he is thinking about the bet.

"And what if I lose?" It's Ann's turn to think. What if Marco loses, what would she get? She never thought of that.

"I did not think of that. Hmm… Let me see… I can't think of a price right now."

"Seriously, yoi? I have a bad feeling about the prize you will ask." Marco said jokingly making Ann laugh at him with amusement.

"Aw, come on. It won't be that bad. So, what do you think?"

"Alright. You got yourself a deal. If I won against Fire Fist, I'll get to meet him, yoi."

"Yup!"

"Why do I get the feeling that it still would be in your advantage, yoi?"

"Of course not! How can you think that way?" Ann faked a hurt tone at Marco. She can imagine him raising his eyebrows in amusement at her. Damn, she missed him now. She wished she could just finish her job and be with him but she knew that he is a busy man too.

"Fine, fine, yoi. You got yourself a deal." Ann heartily laughed at Marco. She was so engrossed in talking with him that she failed to notice Luffia's presence.

"Eeew! Ann is flirting with Marco on the phone!" she shouted, earning Sab's attention. Even Franky who was so coped up in the machine he is working raised an eyebrow at the sudden burst out of Luffia.

"Luffia!" Ann chastised her sister who is grinning at her. She is now blushing red, highlighting her light freckles.

"Oh, my! Marco! Ann is **so** blushing!" Sab shouted rather loudly. Ann was so sure that Marco heard it. This is so embarrassing and her sisters are devils!

"Shut it!" She shouted back and they just laughed at her. Ann got back to Marco while glaring at her sisters but before she could even speak, Luffia's quick hands snatched the phone away.

"Marco! Marco! Marco! Ann is blushing! Her freckles are so visible! Shishishi!"

"Luffia! Get back here, you traitor!" Ann tried to catch her younger sister but Luffia hid behind Sab who was giving consent to this shenanigan.

"Marco! Ann said she missed you!" Sab said to Marco. Luffia placed the phone near Sab's mouth so Marco could hear her well.

"I did not say that!" Ann argued. Her devilish sisters just laughed at her expense. Unknown to Sab, Luffia put the phone on speaker mode.

"But it's all over your face!" Sab countered much to Ann's shame.

"You heard that Marco? Ann missed you!" Luffia said making Ann glare at her.

"Yes, Luffia, I heard it." Marco's voice echoed through the speaker. "Don't worry, yoi. I miss her too." This made Ann totally on cloud 9 but that does not mean that her blush will not turn redder.

"Yikes! So cheesy. Why re you guys being weird? It's creepy!" Luffia bluntly stated making Ann fume at her younger sister.

"We're not weird! And it's not creepy!"

"They are so in-love~~" Sab teased. Ann's glare turned to her twin sister but she knew that her glare is so soft it could be compared to the softness of marshmallows.

"Shut it!" She barked then snatched the phone from Luffia. She put the speaker off so they could talk normally.

"H-hey, Marco. Don't mind my sisters. They're just annoying me."

Marco laughed fondly. They've talked mostly about how annoying siblings can be and he perfectly understood Ann's situation.

"Yeah, I know, yoi. That does not mean I don't miss you though." Damn! Ann has been blushing for quite some time now.

"You know what, Luffia is right. We're getting cheesier, but I missed you too."

"See! See! Cheesy!" As if on cue, Luffia shouted with much conviction of how she is right. Ann ignored her annoying sister.

"See you, soon." Marco said.

"Yep. Good luck with your meeting." Their call ended. As Ann turned to her sisters, she saw the suggestive and teasing glances from them. She contemplated to choose between killing them or going back to work. She chose going back to work since she is in a good mood.

"Come on, slow pokes! We got work to finish!" With that, they are off to work with smiles on their faces.

=====XXX=====

After talking with Ann, Marco felt joyful. He was about to head to a meeting with the board of directors of the company about the incoming Annual Cup as well as different matters they need to discuss when he thought of calling Ann.

His mood is better than before. He is so fond of how the sisters bond together. He is also thankful that Ann's sisters are okay with him. Marco remembered Ann telling him that her sisters' opinion really matters to her, especially Luffia's. Among the three of them, Luffia has the knot on how to sense the dark side of the people.

With a smile, he moved to get his laptop and moved to the conference room. Most of them are already there. The board of Directors consists of all his adopted siblings so, it's like a family meeting.

"Marco. It's rare to see you being this late in the meeting." Izou pointed out. Marco looked at the wall clock and bit back a curse to him self. He was 5 minutes late and he always arrives at the meeting 20 minutes prior. Has he been talking with Ann for too long?

"Yeah, sorry. I made a phone call - "

"Phone call to your girlfriend. I swear Marco, you are so secretive it is so annoying. Aren't we family? Shouldn't you be introducing her to us?" Izou never stopped to bring this topic when she has a chance. Sometimes, Marco is so tempted to just tell them that it was Ann just to stop the annoying questions but as he thought more about it, it might turn out bad if he did. They are still progressing and meeting parents and the entire family member are too much of a progress though on Ann's side, Marco did met her sisters.

"Izou, we are here to talk about company matters, not my love life, yoi." He pointed out earning a glare from her but that shut her up for the mean time. She has that glare that basically tells Marco this conversation is not over. Marco shrugged it off for the meantime. He would have to deal with it when the time comes. And he knew full well that Izou won't let it slide, not in this lifetime.

 **OMAKE 2:**

 **THE TWINS BLINKED AT EACH OTHER WATCHING LUFFIA EATING AFTER TALKING TO THEM ABOUT THE FASHION SHOW**

 **ANN: What kind of fashion would that be?**

 **SAB: I think the regular fashion show with clothes and all. (Sab shrugged)**

 **ANN: Are you sure?**

 **SAB: Well, what other fashion show would it be aside from that?**

 **ANN: You got a point though.**

 **SILENCE….**

 **THEN SAB REALIZED…**

 **SAB: How come our conversation from revealing who we are ended with joining the fashion show?**

 **ANN: She just walked us right into the trap.**

 **THEY WERE SILENT FOR A WHILE MEASURRING THE WEIGHTS OF CONVERSATION…**

 **SAB: Nah… That can't be possible. She's Luffia. You know she's not** ** _that_** **smart.**

 **ANN: You're right…**

 **BOTH OF THEM NODDED.**

 **ANOTHER DEAD SILENCE. THEIR GUTS ARE TELLING THEM THAT THEY WALKED RIGHT INTO THE TRAP.**

 **OMAKE 3:**

 **DURING THE MEETING OF THE WHITEBEARDS'…**

 **Marco is uncomfortably sitting on his usual seat while listening to the reports Blenheim and Namur is presenting… He can't help but shiver at the feeling that someone is glaring right through his soul…**

 **He turns around and found Izou glaring at him…**

 **Telepathy:**

 **IZOU: You think this is over, do you? Don't think your secrets won't be unveiled, Marco!**

 **MARCO: Just let it slide, Izou.**

 **IZOU: Slide? Slide my ass! You have been so secretive and there is no way I will stop! (With matching Killer aura…)**

 **Marco sweat dropped at this connotation. Even the others can feel Izou's intensity in finding out the true identity of Marco's girlfriend…**

 **Only if she will realize that she already knew her…. LOL**

 **=====XXX=====**

 **OMAKE 3: ROGER'S THOUGHTS AFTER MEETING KIDD**

 **Roger sat comfortably inside his office thinking about Eustass Kidd. He seems to be okay. He can sense that he will do a fantastic job but he can't help but to feel a certain dread – an intuition that there is something he should know, something so trivial and important.**

 **RAYLEIGH: Why are you frowning?**

 **ROGER: I just have this feeling about Kidd… something is not right…**

 **RAYLEIGH: (Raised an eyebrow with confusion) You want to back out?**

 **ROGER: No! Not that! It's just that I feel something is going to happen and I am not going to like it.**

 **RAYLEIGHT: (Sighed with a slight annoyance and probably thinking his best friend is an idiot) You're just paranoid.**

 **Roger remained silent and keeps thinking of scenarios that might possibly happen because of Kidd. Still, he can't pinpoint it out.**

 **ME: (Internal thought:) Bwahahaha! Only if you know what's going to happen! You will still be blind about what's currently happening, keep being paranoid Roger. From the time you find out, it would be too late already!**

 **LESSON TO EVERYONE: AN OVERY PROTECTIVE FATHER'S INSTINCTS IS SCARY. PLEASE WATCH OUT.**

 **=====XXX=====**

 **AN:**

 **THANK YOU FELLAS! OMG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I FINALLY UPDATED! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. STILL, I APPRECIATE YOUR SENTIMENTS.**

 **TO THE GUESTS WHO COMMENTED ON ONE OF MY WORKS, I AM SORRY, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOU DIRECTLY. IN ANY CASE, THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY.**

 **SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS OR MISSPELLING IF THERE ARE NONE. I TRIED NOT TO COMMIT MISTAKES, BUT IT HAPPENS MOST OF THE TIME. PLUS, I DID NOT ASK ANYONE TO BETA THIS AND I AM NOT REREADING IT. OH WELL.. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER WITH A BIT OF SCENES FROM SAB AND KIDD AS WELL AS ZORO AND TASHIGI BUT I FELT LIKE IT WOULD BE RESERVED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

 **OMAKE 3 – I SOUND LIKE A WITCH THAT IS ABOUT TO CURSE ROGER. HAHAHA.**

 **OH, BY THE WAY, WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT COUPLE THAT I WILL INTRODUCE NEXT CHAPTER…. I AM EXCITED!**

 **REVIEWS AND CRITICISM ARE WELCOME. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DROP A REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Good Objective

===XXX===

 **Chapter 17 – A Good Objective**

After their meeting and banters in the Thousand Sunny building or more specifically in Franky's garage, Sab excused herself. She has to be somewhere because Koala asked her to meet with her for an extreme matters to discuss.. Whatever that meant. They would meet in Sab's house as to why their house, she has no idea at all.

Or maybe she does, but she refused to believe in her own theory.

As soon as she arrived in the house, she saw Koala's car near the gate, waiting for her. Koala immediately spotted her Blue car since the reporter opened her window to wave at her.

Sab raised an eyebrow as she took a good look at Koala. She seems ready to go to a party for some reason. Oh well.

Sab opened a gate and parked her car. Koala would be gone so she can just leave the car outside.

As soon as they got in the house, Sab took a look at Koala. She brought a paper bag with her. She wondered if what is inside the bag.

"So, what are those extreme matters that we need to discuss?" Sab pointed out immediately. Knowing her friend, she already has something planned for tonight and Sab is not so sure she would like it.

"Well - "

"No." Sab dead panned.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Koala complained. Sab stubbornly crossed her arms around her chest and stared at the petite woman who has been her best friend for years. She knew too well how Koala's mind twists.

"I know very well you have something **bad** planned up in your sleeves." Koala was surprised she knew but apparently she realized that Sab is too smart.

"It's not bad, I promise!"

"Oh, so you have something planned tonight." Koala looked at Sab with a bit of an embarrassed look. She is trying to pull a cute puppy look but Koala is definitely failing compared to how Luffia can pull it up.

"Yes, but let me explain first before you shun me, neh?" Sab raised an eyebrow at her but nodded as an agreement. It would never hurt to hear her out.

"I have to do some investigation." Koala started.

"Since when did you not?" Sab interjected earning a glare from her friend for not letting her finish her explanation.

"This person's associate frequents at a certain bar. I have to do investigation to this person because rumors have been spreading of a corruption in the government." Sab took the explanation well. Being a reporter, Koala really has to do investigation far better than what a police can do. Being a supporter of Anti-corruption organization, she knew this investigation has to have a proof for further actions needed.

"Okay. If you need to do investigation, why not do it then? What do I have to do with **your** investigation?" Sab pointed out.

"I want you to come with me. At least I could have someone who knows how to read body language and stuff. Plus, you knew how to read people well."

"So you want me to come with you in this certain bar?"

"Yes."

Sab thought for a moment. Koala has a point and this is indeed important.

"Okay then. So what do we do? Just observe in the bar?"

"W-well, in a sense… We have to get information from them, probably an evidence so we could unravel their corruption activities." Sab sighed. When it comes to public benefit.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Koala hugged her so tight she almost choked to her death. Sab thought this would just be simple accompany to the bar, all she did not know is Koala's real intention in this matter.

"What is **this?** " Sab's eyebrow twitched at the sight in front of her. Can anyone blame her? She never expected this!

"Come on! Don't be such a wimp! Try these on!" Koala gave Sab her warmest smile as if she isn't trying to do something that ticks the doctor off.

Sab looked at the dress in front of her. The dress is body fitting shined gray colored that with no doubt will reveal Sab's cleavage. She looked at it suspiciously then went inside the walk-in closet to change.

As soon as she is done, she looked mortified at how she looked with the dress on.

"Sab, are you done – Oh, you looked fantastic!" Koala made way to look at Sab through the mirror.

"I looked like a porn star!" Sab chastised looking at how sexy the dress was. Everyone can see the line on her cleavage, the dress is so body fitting. It's not that she is uncomfortable with body fitting dresses, this is just too sexy!

"Of course not! If you go to the bars, you would see more women wearing much revealing outfit than you do. Now, for the finishing, let's try to put a makeyp on you and fix your hair."

Sab had no choice but to do it. Her usually wavy hair was curled properly that will suit her dress. She did applied a make up on but just a light one. She don't want to have so many make up on her face.

"All done!" Koala exclaimed. Sab looked at her reflection. She looked gorgeous.

"How about you? Shouldn't you fix yourself right now?" As if on cue, Koala grabbed her paper bag and began to frantically dress. After they're done, they went straight to Koala's car. They decided to use the same car going to the bar. Along the way, Sab asked Koala Koala of their plan.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"We'll do an observation first and see if we can get info from that associate as well as the other person with him. Right now, we focus on their activities." Sab nodded. Sounds good then. She don't mind helping, not when it if for the benefit, plus she is now curious as to what activities these government officials do. Men are so corrupt even from the higher ups. Her dad knows too well how those bastards from the high society are taking advantage of such things.

Along the way, Koala tried to explain the government activities that she's currently been researching. Sab also pointed out some opinions of her own regarding the subject. Most of the time, Ann would often tell Sab that she should have been a prosecutor instead of a doctor because her philosophical ideas as well as her analysis to governance is on par of a real lawyer.

"Here we are." Koala parked her car and they went out. Sab read the sign of the bar. The Red Bar. She'd heard fo this bar before. It is apparently popular to the locals around South blue. She is never a bar kind of person so she hasn't been here before.

"Let's go. We have activities to investigate." And they went inside the bar.

As soon as they got inside, many people started staring at them, or was it normal for those people to stare at new comers?

Loud pop music kept the dancers in the floor to sway or more like to grind at their partners making her cringe.

"Do you see that person over the right corner, VIP spot?" Sab looked at one of the VIP spots on the right corner, and sure she did saw a fat guy around the age of 40 or maybe 50? Who knows? There are a couple of women around this man, acting as his lover. Disgusting is the word that Sab could put through.

As if on cue, the fat man turned to look at Sab and the glint in his eyes says one thing: He wants Sab and Koala.

Immediately, Sab felt a heavy disgust in the initiation especially when the fat old man gave Sab a dirty and suggestive look, flashing his expensive suit as well as his expensive accessories.

"Let's go somewhere we could silently check them." Sab grumbled at Koala. Her friend also noticed how this man is eyeing them, or most especially Sab.

They went to a vacant seat. That disgusting old man did not let them leave out of his sight.

"Who is he affiliated again?" Sab asked.

"Celestial Dragons." Koala answered with a glare at no one. She experienced some near-death experience with Celestial Dragons. Upstart fools who thought they are gods or something like that.

Sab remembered one time when they wanted to be **friends** with her dad. Immediately, their mom totally disagreed, shunning those upstart fools. That taught them never to cross with Rouge. She's downright scary if she wanted to be.

"He looked like he wants you." Koala pointed out, with a bit of disgusted look.

"That pig also wants you, if you haven't notice." Sab deadpanned and Koala just shrugged it off.

"I'm currently thinking of putting surveillance recorders in his car. I haven't figured his schedules and all that." Koala said earning a nod from Sab. She was about to tell something intelligible when she caught sight of a certain red haired man along with a certain bond haired man entering the bar. Most of the people got out of the way to make way to them.

"Wow. They must be so important for people to make way for them." Koala pointed out and Sab took a good look at the pair who seems to be walking like a royalty in this bar. She does not have to ask for a brighter light to recognize those two. The figure as well as that hairstyle is enough for her to know who they are.

"Oh, shit." Sab muttered o herself as looked away from the 'Bar Royalties' to hide her face. This did not escape Koala's sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Me? N-Nothing." Sab feigned ignorance as she is trying to hide her face and is currently praying to all deities available that Kidd won't notice her. She can't face him like this, not in this outfit. It's not like she is shy. Hell, she'd never been shy with a patient before! Some of her patients had been in good terms with her and from one time or another, they went out in a few bars themselves but why is she acting like this towards Kidd?

Okay, maybe she finds him too gorgeous for her own good, plus that scene during his MMA fight is not leaving her mind at all. How they held hands and all that tension in the air. Damn, her mind is rambling right now, but whatever. She is not ready to face him yet. Not in this kind of situation.

"You sure?" Koala is getting suspicious and that is never a good thing for Sab. A suspicious Koala would result in being in the hot seat and the blond doctor would very well avoid that, thank you very much.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just get to this investigation as soon as possible." The sooner they get out of there, the better. She don't want Kidd to see her.

Koala had no choice but to get around the bar to check the connections this scumbag has. The reporter was forced to focus as Sab clearly does not want any more questions regarding why is she acting that way. They skirted through the crowd of people asking subtle questions about those scumbags while clearly staying out of eyesight from the two men (Namely Kidd and Killer). Koala is intrigued by those two especially the blond man He gives off a certain aura that piques Koala's interest, but she is not here in this club to get to know someone out of curiosity. She is here to do investigation.

So far, they found out that this particular person named Osamu has been affiliated with drugs as well as raping underage women. So far, due to his connections with Celestial Dragons as well as in the Government which makes him a difficult enemy. This fueled up Koala and Sab's desires to send this man to jail. Right now, they are formulating a plan how to proceed from here on out. Apparently, Osamu the scumbag seems interested in bringing them to bed. Immediately, the women felt disgust just imagining that scenario.

"You two have been quite lonely, hm?" Finally, the scumbag approached Sab and Koala. Getting his attention is not part of the plan and there is no way in hell Sab and Koala would be going anywhere with this man in tow. His ugly mug is enough to send their stomachs in rumble and they fought so hard not to throw up.

"No, we're not. We're about to leave." Sab pointed out. She won't be subject to being with this man no matter what. He disgusts her to no end. There would be more ways how they could send this man to his rightful place.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay with me here. We could have so much fun." He yanked Sab's arm with force. The way he looks at her made Sab cringe. This man is lusting after her.

"Let me go before you regret it." Sab's face turned serious. She is emitting such killer intent that the lackeys of Osamu the scumbag noticed it.

"Oh come on babe. You and this cute woman can enjoy my presence… in somewhere more private." He is initiating a threesome and the girls put a disgusted face at him.

"If you don't let me go, right now, I am going to make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Whoah! Feisty! I like feisty women! Sorry, but you're going with me, together with your friend right here." The lackeys made a move to grab Koala. This is the last straw for both Sab and Koala.

They might think that they look weak, but they haven't known their skills yet.

Koala judo-flipped the first lackey sending him to one of the tables in the bar, disrupting the makeout session of some random couple. This caused a lot of shrieks and got the attention of the people around the bar but neither the girls cared as they are pissed off with this ugly mug.

Sab kneed the groin of Osamu and he bellowed in pain which is satisfying in Sab's point of view, but as satisfying as it is, that is not enough. She then gave him an uppercut which would have sent him flying but Sab Sab grabbed his jaw and initiate a warning.

"You don't know who I am and you won't wish to know either. Choose who you're going against!" Then she proceed to let him go. The warning is not enough to make him back off as more lackeys started to gather around them. Osamu proceed to attack Sab and she is ready for it when all of the sudden, a certain strong hand grabbed Osamu and stopped him. Even the lackeys that are starting to attack Koala was stopped.

Sab is pissed that someone stopped Osamu. She could stop him herself and would love to send him flying.

She turned to whoever stopped Osamu to indicate that she is not happy for the interference.

"Stop interfering - !" Sab stopped dead on as she realized who stopped Osamu and Sab cursed herself. Of course her sudden outburst grabbed attention from all people in the club and that literally means getting his attention. As Sab looked at him, Kidd is wearing a pissed off expression. He turned to Sab with an expression that could be interpreted as: "We're not done", whatever that meant.

"Let me go, you peasant! Don't you know who I am? I am Fujimaki Osamu! I - "

"I have no fucking care who you are, pig! This is **my** bar and you are causing a wreck here." The lackeys of Osamu tensed. It is a known fact that this bar is owned by Eustass Kidd, and you do not want to cross a pissed off Kidd. He is infamous when it comes to his brutality to anyone who would cause a wreck inside his bar and Osamu seems to get it.

"I-it's not my fault. Those bitches! Kick them out! They are asking for my money in exchange for their body. Kick them out of here." Osamu commanded. Sab and Koala's mouth gaped at this sore loser. Now, he's putting a blame on them?

"Listen here, you asshole, we don't need your money and we are not selling our bodies to you. We'd rather die before that happens!" Koala is already fuming mad which does not surprise Sab. Kidd listened to the woman who was a few inches shorter than Sab. Looks like she is telling the truth and even Killer is giving a sign that he believes her, not that Kidd does not.

He turned to Sab who was frowning at this sore loser. She seems to want to strangle him by her own hands.

"Liar! You sluts! What have the women in these days have become? All hungry for money and fame." This loser is putting a dramatic flair that pisses Kidd off. He lets him go for fear of catching his attitude as a loser.

"Oh, really? Money? Don't make me laugh. Name your worth and I'll triple it for you but looking at you, I am not so sure if you would even be worth more than a hundred thousand berries." Kidd internally smirked at what Sab said. Osamu was deep red at what Sab said, even the people at the club who was paying attention snickered.

"Why you - !"

Once again, Kidd stopped Osamu before he could get near Sab. As if he would allow this dirty bastard near her.

"Clearly, you are disrupting my business, so why don't we make one outside?" Before Osamu could say anything, Kidd yanked him towards the door exit with his lackeys being dragged away by Killer and a few of Kidd's men. Sab stood dumbfounded in there looking at a wild side of Kidd, not that she hasn't seen him fight.

Before exiting, Kidd turned back with Killer. The redhaired man looked at Sab (more like checking out) and instantly his frown deepens. Sab only raised an eyebrow as she watched him took off his expensive fur coat and tossed it to her.

"Here. I'll be right back, don't think of walking out, Doc." With that, he completely dragged Osamu. On the other hand, Killer tossed Koala his jacket which she happily took.

As soon as they are out, the music and partying continued which seems to be a normal thing for everyone.

"Do you know them?" Koala asked as soon as they are seated in a vacant seat at the far corner of the bar. They wanted to get out of the spotlight because apparently, almost all of the women are glaring at them.

"Yes, you could say that."

"How?" For some reason, Koala seems to be excited in finding out about her connection to them. Sab is not sure if that is a good thing or not, but still, she told Koala her connections to them including their names.

"Seriously? His name is Killer? I think it suits him." Sab raised an eyebrow at Koala who was acting a bit too happy. She seems to be more excited about Killer more than discovering news about corruption.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?"

"W-Well, I kind of find him as hot." And she never bother to mask her desires towards Killer. Deep down Sab, she is relieved that Koala is not pinning on Kidd but instead on Killer.

"I can't believe this." Sab muttered but with a smile on her face though indicating her amusement.

"And what about you? What's with you and Kidd?"

"Nothing! Why would you say that?" Really, there is nothing going on with her and Kidd no matter how she finds him gorgeous and amusing at the same time.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't find him hot? Have you seen his muscles? And the way he looks at you? Gosh, he wanted to ravish you there and then!"

Sab fought so hard to hide the blush on her face. She is blushing not because she is embarrassed by what Koala said but the fact that she thought of ravishing Kidd there and then.

"Just shut it, okay? We're here for your job, not to swoon over men." Sab needs to remind her of the priorities at hand. It's also a good escape from her questioning.

"Whatever." Koala said just letting Sab slide at this. "What do you think happened to those scumbags?"

Sab thought for a moment. There are so many things going on her mind on to what Kidd must have done to those men. For all she knows, he might have used his MMA fighting skills to kick their asses which does not bother her at all.

Sab was about to answer when she spotted Kidd and Killer walking on their way to their direction. Instantly, her heart beat started to get erratic. She is trying her best to stay confident and relaxed but with Kidd's incoming presence as well as the scent that is enveloping her through the fur coat, that action seems to be impossible.

As soon as Kidd stopped in front of Sab, all she could do is stare at him.

"I never knew that you could be a troublemaker, Doc." His deep baritone voice is reaching through Sab's essence. She can't tell if he is amused or pissed off.

Sab frowned at him, not impressed that he is making fun of her or something. She wanted to retort that she won't be here if not for a certain friend that dragged her and the said friend is busy getting to know a certain someone.

"You owe me for saving you." Kidd initiated. He took the initiative to sit beside Sab.

"Saved me? I don't need saving." She is adamant to admit that she is grateful for what he did.

"I saved you the trouble of being kicked out and banned from my club. The bouncers will just kick you out with that asshole. "

"Well, it was not my intention to draw the attention of that asshole. That pig is so full of himself. What did you do to him anyway?" Sab is curious what Kidd did to him. It would be bad for Kidd to get another disqualification notice in MMA just because of some ugly pig causing that trouble and Sab will responsible for that as well.

"What do you think?" Kidd asked with a dark tone making Sab shiver but not out of fear. She looked him straight in the eye to see what is the meaning of his words, but she found nothing. Sab knew that she could read people so well. She could find a hint out of their habits, but to Kidd, she can't quite figure him out.

Kidd smirked at her then proceed with signaling something from one his employees to send them a drink in that area. Kidd was glad to see Sab wearing his coat. He never liked how those men are staring at her.

When Kidd came to this club to see how things go, he immediately spotted that Osamu bastard flaunting his wealth and his ugly mug. He hated that kind of people but Kidd let it slide as long as he won't cause trouble and won't subject Kidd's bar with his illegal activities. Kidd and Killer proceed to sit with their usual seats. He plans to just check the things in this club and proceed with going to his another bar when that incident broke out.

Killer noticed a figure in the crowd and the blond has a feeling that his friend here won't like it. He saw that the ugly pig is harassing Sab and the other petite woman which Killer finds cute. Well, scratch that side comment.

Killer nudged Kidd and pointed at the scene.

Kidd immediately recognized the woman that bastard is harassing and the red haired man could understand why. She looked gorgeous in that dress. If not for a fact that this ugly pig wants to harass her, he would have stayed here admiring her.

Without any words, Kidd stood up with a glare that would promise a good beating to anyone who dares to go against him.

Even the people around started to get out of the way because a beast is hard to go against.

He was walking to where Sab is when he saw how this bastard grabbed hold of Sab's arm and is wearing that lusty look which disgusted Sab and made Kidd angrier than before.

He was a bit satisfied as he saw Sab attacked the groin of the bastard and grabbed his jaw to issue a warning. He knew first hand that she is not just a simple doctor who would ask for protection and she can take care of herself. It's just that deep down, Kidd has this urge to protect her, monopolize her and even possible to just have her attention all to herself.

Kidd would have watched on the sidelines but he sensed that this pig is going to attack Sab so he followed his instincts and grabbed of that arm he was going to use to slap Sab. His grip is so firm that it could break this man's bones.

This man is so full of himself that it is irritating Kidd. How dare he try to touch Sab with these dirty hands?

The man tried to put the blame on Sab, but Kidd does not believe him. This is a one sick bastard. Nevertheless, he has to teach him a lesson, and if Kidd has his way, he would be giving lessons to everyone who dares to stare too long at Sab which is why he gave her his fur coat to wrap herself on it.

As soon as Kidd along with Killer who was dragging the lackeys who attached the other woman who was with Sab, they immediately threw them to the ground.

"Never ever return to this club. If you do, I'll make sure you will go into jail, you get me?!" Kidd threatened. He would love to smash this man's face, but he remembered what Sab would constantly tell him. Kidd and Killer chose to turn their backs on these men, and those men took it as an opportunity to attack them like the cowards they are. Kidd instantly smashed Osamu's nose and sent him back to the ground.

"Trying to attack me while my back is turned, eh? You sure got guts, asshole. Now, you'll regret ever trying to attack me." Kidd grabbed his collar and lifted him u0p the air by his hand placed on Osamu's neck.

"I could easily kill you right now, but you are not worth it. I don't want to taint my hands with your dirty blood. So, if I were you, you would very well stay out of my territory or else…" Osamu made a choking sound but he nodded nonetheless. Kidd seems to be satisfied with this and let him go while gasping for the air. He along with his lackeys instantly made a run for it, too afraid to stay in fear that Kidd would change his mind and just beat them up.

"It's a miracle you did not give him any broken bones at all, or the fact that you did not smash his face to bits." Killer commented. They stayed there for a couple of minutes while watching those bastards go and run for their lives.

"He's not worth the trouble." Kidd answered but Killer knew exactly why Kidd would hold back his inner instinct of fighting for fun.

"I see. Good choice, or else Doc Sab would be reprimanding you on your next session." Kidd just grunted at that before heading inside the bar. As soon as he spotted Sab, he immediately started walking towards her. He was very glad that she decided to wrap herself on his fur coat. Damn! He's being possessive, but what can he do? That's what he felt!

"Kidd."

Kidd's mind just trailed off to the happenings earlier as well as his mixed emotions towards this doctor. First off, he is not into blonds, for reason that he got some sort of trauma with blond women, but he knew Sab would be different. She is not like any other women he encountered but he can't help but feel agitated.

"Kidd!" Kidd was shaken by Sab calling out to him.

"What?" That came up as rude which is not intentional but good thing Sab is so used to his attitude by now that a grump can sometimes be ignored.

"Are you okay? You seem to be in daze." She said with a worried look on her face that made Kidd felt guilty.

"It's nothing." Kidd grunted and Sab did not push. Here he goes again. One time he would be acting like they are getting close then by the next second, he would distance himself from her. Sab does not like it. She thought he could get him to open up but it seems he does not. The only improvement in Kidd that she ever contributed is the fact that he does not get into the useless fights anymore and he seems to be in control when he is inside the ring.

She wanted to reach out to him and encourage him to talk to her. She has this yearning for that particular interaction – a yearning she never had before with his precious clients.

She sighed and tried to let her focus drift off Kidd and instead it landed on her friend who was clearly trying to flirt with Killer and the said man is actually flirting back. This made Sab annoyed. Here she is, having this unusual tension with Kidd while this woman is actually flirting her way to Killer when in fact this is all her fault.

Sab rolled her eyes and just drank her whiskey. She became even more depressed at the fact that some women are throwing suggestive glances at Kidd and he is not even doing anything against it. Seriously! They started with having this great connection like they are about to kiss each other and hook up, then all of the sudden he would just be distance to her. This is so frustrating! Well, she also has contribution in this frustration as he also shuts herself and this women around is not helping her situation.

Okay, she likes Kidd a lot. That's what she realized after that incident in the arena. She thought there is a chance that there could be something for them, but it seems that this is just a one sided opinion. Kidd might have saved her and became a gentleman by giving her his coat, if you ever count it as an act of a gentle person considering he threw it at her face – this cannot mean that he likes her that way. He might just did it for the sake of respect because she is his psychologist or something. Well, ain't that a good news?

Sab continued to drink his whiskey clearly pouting and frowning while doing so. Kidd noticed this foul mood.

"You're drinking too much." He commented and Sab just shrugged it off. Here he goes again acting concern and everything.

Kidd frowned but did not comment. He instead took a look at Killer flirting with Sab's companion. Kidd must admit she looks gorgeous in a cute way but she is not Killer's type per se. Oh well, whatever.

"What were you two doing here anyway? I'm sure you are not regulars here." Kidd asked with a curiosity. If they frequented here, he would have noticed.

His question brought the two girls to look at each other. Sab kept herself shut. This is Koala's call. She wouldn't say anything not unless Koala would agree. After all, this is her investigation.

"We are doing an investigation about that bastard you just kicked out." Koala stated bluntly making Sab wonder if she had been drinking too much as to not remember that her job is crucial and giving those information might kill her.

"Investigation?" Killer asked. Sab could tell he is interested in Koala and vice versa.

"Yep. That bastard has been doing criminal acts for years. I wanted to do investigation and send him to jail along with his accomplices."

"What are you? A cop?" Killer asked.

"Nope. Cops can't be trusted anymore, at least most of them. I'm a journalist."

Kidd wonders for a moment then turned to Sab.

"And what do you have to do with this? Don't tell me you switched jobs from being a doctor to a journalist?"

"Of course not. She just asked me to come for a moral support and to help her do investigation. Besides, we've done this before." She shrugged. During college days, they would do investigation. There is a mutual benefit for them. Koala can practice her journalism skills while Sab will have a perfect subject for her psychology studies.

"This is dangerous. That guy will surely come after you. They will do more digging and find a time to rip you apart." Kidd's concern is visible. Of course he worries if something happens to Sab.

To his annoyance, Sab just shrugged it off and Koala chuckled like he said something funny.

"What?" he barked.

Koala stopped chuckling and answered.

"If they will do a more digging, then they are digging for their graves. They will be facing an enemy that they will surely fear." Koala stated with so much confidence. Sab had to glare at her for saying too much. Truth be told, if they happen to lay a finger to Sab, they will earn the wrath of the most influential person on Grand line, namely her dad. Not that Sab wanted to be in the shadows of her famous father. She can take care of herself fine and needed no protection but despite her wanting no protection from anyone, for sure, her dad will do anything even behind their backs.

Sab knew firsthand the outstretched influence of her father. It is quite scary, that's for sure. He has so many friends that pulling in favors is just like buying candies in the shop. This also earned him copious amounts of enemies.

Kidd and Killer fell silent. They have these feelings that these women in front of them are no ordinary women. They have influence and they are not sure if they wanted to know or not.

"Whatever." Sab broke the tension. She does not want to have more questions being thrown at her. "Let's just go home now. We've done all we have to."

"Go home? Are you serious? It's so rare for us to go to clubs. Can't we just stay for a while and enjoy this? Come on, drink or two won't hurt." Koala protested. Sab noted for a moment then thought that she got a point. Staying for an hour won't really hurt.

"Okay. Anyways, we owe these guys a drink." Sab called for the waiter and ordered a bottle of their hardest scotch.

They all continued to talk of simple things. Well, at least for Sab and Kidd since the other two – Killer and Koala seems to be more of talking about different things. They keep on flirting at each other that it makes it unbearable for Sab seeing them flirt at each other.

For sure, Koala is already tipsy or she is just making excuses to flirt with Killer and the flirting was taken to another level as Killer asked Koala to dance which she gladly accepted. Sab was about to protest and say that they should leave but they already stood up and ready to walk to the dance floor.

"You guys just do whatever you want. Just keep your actions to a minimum." Koala then winked at Sab before dragging Killer to the dance floor.

Sab just stayed there gaping at the suggestion. She made a mental note to kill her tomorrow.

"I'll kill her." She muttered while drinking a scotch. She lost count on to how many she drank. She can't drink too much because by then, her chances of having narcoleptic attack would kick in. Among the three, Ann has the most cases of being attacked with Narcolepsy that's why she takes medication. It would be dangerous for her to have an attack while doing her work.

As for Luffia, she rarely has an attack. For Sab, it would be when she drinks too much alcohol. It's like a trigger.

"Killer rarely talks like that with women." Kidd opened a new topic.

"Really? How so?"

Kidd turned to Sab with a smirk. "One or two sentences, then they are off to bed for a one night stand." Sab blushed at that thought. She suspected beforehand that Killer might be that type of man.

"He seems to like her. Koala rarely trusts men that easily." Koala has a rough past from the abuse of his parents. Trusting people has never been easy for her.

"Hmm, well, good for them." Kidd commented while drinking.

"Yeah." Sab agreed.

Then dead silence…

They continued to drink their scotch as if it is the only excuse to not talk at all. This is the first time that they ceased to talk to each other. Usually, they would bark challenges and witty comments at one another to see who's going to win. Right now, they have gone silent as if words are naturally not coming out of their mouth.

Their silence are getting more awkward in a passing moment and it had gone higher as they looked at their friends who are happily dancing, more like grinding, together. They even signaled them to dance.

"I will definitely tease her non-stop after this." Sab is currently laughing. It looks like Koala is so tipsy. She wouldn't dance like that if she is not.

"Hmp! I never knew Killer could be such a macho dancer. I would have built a strip club for him." Their conversation became lighter and soon, it went back to normal. They would banter at every single thing they talk about and challenge each other. Their tension before just disappeared. Maybe because Sab is getting tipsy and they both had the spirit of alcohol.

They failed to notice that an hour has gone past and it is already past midnight in which case, Sab has to go home because she still has round in the hospital tomorrow. She looked at the dance floor where the other two should be present but she found no signs of Killer and Koala.

"W-Where did they go?" Sab could already feel the effects of alcohol and her narcolepsy is already kicking in. It is taking all her effort not to fall asleep.

"My guess? Probably somewhere private, preferably in a room." Sab groaned at herself.

"I have to go. I still have round in the hospital tomorrow." _And I am getting sleepy._ She wanted to add.

Kidd felt disappointed. He still wanted to talk to her.

"Ok. I'll walk you through the exit." He stood up then Sab left a money in the table.

"What? You're being a gentleman, now?" She joked.

"I'm sure as hell I am not a gentleman. I'm just making sure you won't cause any trouble in my club. Consider it me kicking you out." Sab could only glare at his witty, devilish and sexy response. Did she just included sexy? Ugh, the alcohol is playing with her mind.

They walked through the door and to the parking lot where Sab remembered Koala parked her car. As soon as she saw the lot to be empty, no car, some realization hit her.

Koala left her with no car whatsoever!

"Damn it!" she cursed and rubbed her forehead. How was she supposed to go home now?

"She left you with no car to use." Kidd stated.

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious." Sab is getting irritable. She could feel her narcolepsy kicking in and just putting an argument is making her sleepy as hell.

"I'll drive you home."

"No. I'll just take a cab."

"There's no way in hell am I going to let you ride a cab with how drunk you look. Now, come on. Let's get you home, brat." Kidd took her hand and dragged her towards his car. She can't put up any fights. She drank too much and she is tired plus that hand holding hers is nice to have.

Kidd opened an expensive Ferrari F60 America. She went inside and as soon as she is seated in the comfortable leather seat, her Narcolepsy is already kicking in fast. It is basically telling her to go to sleep.

Kidd took the driver's seat. Sab fought so hard not to give off that her Narcolepsy is already kicking in. She wore the seat belt like normal passenger.

"East Blue, Near Goa." That is all she could muster. Any word and she knew her Narcolepsy will get worse. Thankfully, Kidd did not ask anymore. He might figured she would just direct him to the direction once they are near her place so he started the engine. Has she been fully awake, she would sure appreciate the car herself. As soon as they were out of the Red Bar's area, Kidd turned left to take the road to East Blue and that is where her Narcolepsy kicked in. She fell asleep.

"Do you want me to take the short cut?" Kidd asked but had no response. She looked at the woman next to her. Is she sleeping?

"Hey." No response.

Kidd now slightly shook her awake calling out her name, but to no avail. She is already asleep. He is unsure what to do. Even if he would arrive at the Fuusha, he would not know which one is her house and she sure as hell cannot ask every house present there.

"Hey. I need your exact address."

"Hmm… S-Shut up. Let me s-sleep." She moaned and that moan made Kidd shiver as well. Damn, how could she moan that sexy?

Kidd tried to calm himself. He parked the car to the side and sighed before trying to think.

He tried waking her up again and this time no answer.

He has no choice. He have to bring this one to his home and this would be the first time he would bring someone over his house. Contrary to what everyone think, he never brought any one night stander to his house. It's either on a club room or a motel. Never his house. The only time he ever brought someone over is when Bonney and Luffia invited themselves to hang out with the rest of the gang and that never counts.

He sighed and just continued to drive on the way to his home.

As soon as he arrived there, he opened up door to his house so he could easily carry her inside.

He sighed to himself then proceed with carrying Sab – bride style – inside the house. She did not even wake up. Instead, she snuggled to his neck and he could feel that hot breath on his neck which in no way is helping him to focus.

"Damn… She's killing me." He muttered to himself as he continued to his room. There are other rooms available in the house but it is not prepared. The bed sheets were not changed and it has lots of his stuff in there. It is more like his storage room than a guest room. The only time it was used was when Killer decided to stay over the night. That particular room can be used, but for some reason Kidd does not want Sab to use that room.

Okay, maybe he just don't want to because it was used by Killer. And maybe, he's being possessive which is ridiculous. In any case, she put her on the bed. He contemplated if he should change her dress or no. If he would do so, would she think Kidd as a pervert? Would she hate him?

"Damn! Since when did I care about small stuff?!" He scolded himself and was about to undress her and throw one of his clean shirts but seeing her alluring sleeping position, Kidd wondered again. The real question is: Would he be able to control himself upon seeing her almost naked?

The answer is 'I don't know'. Kidd is not sure or maybe he just don't want to risk it. So instead of undressing her, he just removed her heels then drape a comforter over her.

She is sleeping peacefully, like an angel, but looks can be deceiving because as far as Kidd is concern, she is a devil in disguise. She even admitted of making fun of Kidd when the Okama are targeting him.

Kidd just signed for how many times, he does not know.

He just went straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower. That would help ease the growing sensation inside him.

===XXX===

Zoro went straight to his house. Tashigi would be present and will cook for him. Tis has been a routine for them.

Along the way, he can't help but think of some things he noticed.

He is not stupid as to not realize some changes between her and Luffia. They are still friends, even closer than ever but he has this certain feeling he can't quite point out or he is just afraid to point out because if her really put his mind into finding out what this strange feeling he has, then he would surely know what's going on.

As soon as he got home, he immediately saw Tashigi in the kitchen preparing something to eat.

"Good, you're home."

"Hey!" He nodded at her as she continued to do something to his kitchen and he proceed to get a stash of sake.

"Where have you been?" Tashigi casually asked.

"Oh, I was out test driving the new bike Franky made. It was quite good." For some reason he does not want her to know of him being with Luffia the whole morning and afternoon.

"Oh, Was it good then?" Zoro thought for a moment and remembered the feeling he had riding that bike. Instead of the memory of riding the bike itself, it was the memory of him riding **with** Luffia in that bike that came across his mind which is odd.

"Uhm, yeah. It was good."

Tashigi continued to make the salad. Her back was turned to Zoro while doing so.

"How was the office?" She asked, silently hoping something as an answer.

"Oh, it was ok, I guess. I did not do much aside from test driving the bikes and signing a few contracts and files." Zoro's job is so light and more like care free considering he has the second highest position in that company. Despite the impression of it being so care free, everyone knew that they've been doing a pretty amazing job and continued to do business.

"Great. How's Luffia d-doing?"

"Hmp! Still the same as always. She keeps on whining to me about how she hated working paper works. Right now, they are doing their testings and planning this upcoming Annual Cup. Luffia asked me to come tomorrow so I could give inputs." Tashigi stopped working. Even if she can't see Zoro's expression, she could immediately tell that he is quite enthusiastic and excited.

That's what she noticed even at the start of this relationship. He would be nonchalant about anything, but when it comes to Luffia, he would be excited and well the correct term would be happy.

She suspected long ago of where Zoro's feeling lies.

"T-That's great to hear. She seems to be doing great like usual."

"Pretty much yes, despite all the pressures she is dealing with. It's good that she is focusing on the Annual Cup. She is pretty excited in getting the 10 – mile race." Tashigi went silent at that. If the topic is about Luffia, he and Zoro won't stop talking. It is one of the topics that keeps him going and Tashigi hates to admit this but she is starting to feel jealous.

She started to question their relationship.

If Zoro was talking to anyone, is he always this talkativce? Would the conversation keep going if the topic would be about her?

She might not admit it but deep down, she already knew the answer, a long time ago. She might be clumsy, but she is not that stupid as to not notice the difference of her standing in Zoro's life compared to Luffia's.

There are times that he would ditch her because Luffia is feeling lonely. Tashigi has no personal grudge against Luffia. She is a sweet and kind person, a little selfish if it's about food, but a good friend nonetheless.

She remembered one time when Zoro called her to cancel their date.

"You're canceling our lunch date?" Tashigi asked. She took the rest of the afternoon off just so she could spend this time with Zoro and it was their monthsary.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I have to take Luffia to the hospital because she broke her knee due to her stupidity."

"Oi, Zoro! That's rude!" Tashigi heard Luffia on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro must be rolling his eyes now. "So, I have to take her to hospital right now."

"Oi, Marimo! I can take Luffia-chwan to the hospital." It was Sanji from the other side of the line.

"Shut up, dart-brow! I can't trust you with her!" Zoro responded.

"That's okay. I will be going to the station anyway. Just give my regards to Luffia." Tashigi tried not to be so upset.

"Alright then. See you!" With that, he hung up. Tashigi felt like she is going to cry. How many times this happened? How many times did he forget that this is their time together to celebrate their monthsary and he is out there spending his time with Luffia?

Instead of crying in front of the people in the restaurant, she stood up and left a couple of bills in the table and went to her car. In there, she cried of self-pity. To think that she even dressed up for the occasion!

As soon as she calmed herself, she drove back to her apartment and got dressed back to a police uniform. There is no use staying in her apartment. She would just remember how she was ditched by her boyfriend.

As soon as she arrived at the police station, her superior, the chief of Police Station – Chase Smoker took notice of her presence.

"And what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to have a date with your boyfriend?"

"It's canceled." She plainly stated and began to work the papers that are due next month. She worked hard to finish all paper works that due next week so she should have enough time to be with Zoro but since that date was canceled, she has to face these paperworks.

Smoker sighed with exasperation. This particular issues has been going on for how long and he was there, watching this woman suffer.

"You should really talk to him about this. This can't keep going on forever. It is an eyesore seeing you cry in front of your paper works." With that, Smoker left a crying Tashigi. As he looked back, he has this sad and hurt expression. He wanted to help her but he can't. She has to get through this on her own.

Tashigi sighed to herself.

That was one of those times that he chose Luffia over Tashigi. She ever wonder, if she were to drown with Luffia in the sea, who would he save first? She knew the answer. It would be Luffia.

"Hey."

When would he realize he is hurting her?

"Tashigi!"

Would he ever realize it? Should she talk about it? It's been years ongoing like this. She is scared that if she opened up about this situation it would end up in something that she might regret. She is afraid that she might trigger a feelings buried deep down of Zoro. She might lose him.

"Tashigi!"

Tashigi was snapped out of her trance and looked at Zoro who was frowning her way. He has a bit of puzzled look.

"Are you okay? I was calling you but you are not even answering at all." Has she been that distracted as to not notice that he was calling her?

"Uhm, I'm okay. Just thinking of the work I have to deal with."

"You don't have to finish that dinner. We can just go out for dinner." Zoro suggested. He is worried about that stress she has.

"You know, what? You're right. It would be good to eat out once in a while." She set down the apron and faced him.

"Yeah. Let me just get changed." Zoro left the kitchen to go to his room. His room is relatively fair with designs of traditional Japanese custom. The first thing you will notice in the room is the display of his three swords, The rest of the room is modernized.

He changed quickly and got downstairs to meet Tashigi in the living room. He noticed a few behaviors about her these past few weeks. He is just ignoring those since he knew she does not want to be treated like she is weak.

"Let's go." With that, they are off to some restaurant Luffia recommended to Zoro.

It is not that far and the restaurant was said to have a great sake to serve – Zoro's favorite.

They asked for a table for two and began placing order.

"We would like to have Cannellini Bruschetta for appetizer. As for main dish, Grilled Salmon and Chicken Cordon Bleu. Add a Spicy Salisbury Steak with Mushroom, Blue Cheese Beef Terloin, Pork - "

"Zoro! It's just the two of us." Zoro blinked at her then realized that he ordered too many main course which are all meats. Those food can feed more than four people and Zoro knew Tashigi is not a heavy eater.

She looked down with a sad expression. Even up to this moment, every nook and cranny of Zoro's essence has the presence of Luffia in it. Every single thing in his life has something to do with Luffia – from the business they built, to their hobbies, to their friends to _everything._

Tashigi internally sighed to herself and faced Zoro.

"I'll have Grilled Salmon for the main dish. It's up to you if you want to order everything else."

"Uh – yeah. I'll have The Salisbury Steak and a stash of your best Sake." Zoro grunted. He felt ashamed for thinking of ordering so much food – half thinking it's Luffia he is with when in fact it was Tashigi.

After the waiter left, Zoro could feel the tension building around them. Zoro wanted to hit himself. How could he be so stupid? Lately, he's been noticing things that he never knew existed or maybe he's just ignoring all those things.

"So, how's your work recently?" Seriously? Couldn't he think of another thing to ask?

"Uhm, everything is good. We solved many cases so far. Some anonymous sources has been sending a couple of hints as to the anomalies in the syndicate and Government involvements."

"Just be careful. It's not good if you dig too much information. Those who you will be standing up against will do anything to hurt you." Zoro is getting worried about her getting too much involved. She don't want to lose her. He lost Kuina before, he just don't want to lose another sister – Wait. Did he just think of losing another sister?

Zoro shook his head. He needed to drink right now. He's been thinking of weird things as of late. Tashigi is his girlfriend for years. He can't be doubting his feeling now, can he?

Even he can't answer that question.

"Don't worry. I have a reliable superior. By the way, I heard you guys are doing more activities next month." Tashigi started a good conversation as they are eating their appetizer.

"Yeah. We will be organizing a collaborated event in the Annual Cup. We are going to be the main sponsor for the event and after that, I think the Monkey Sisters will launch another campaign or some sort." Zoro shrugged. He wanted to have the sake right now. While he enjoys the wine, he still loves sake.

"Wow. Must be an extreme activity then. Are you going to participate in the race as well?" Zoro loves racing as well. Aside from all the things he has to do, mainly training, teaching in a dojo managing businesses and napping, he also enjoys racing.

"In the motorbike racing. Franky will make one for me for the race." Tashigi nodded. Though she supports whatever activities Zoro do, she still can't find herself to be engrossed in those. The things that the has common is the fact that they are both swordsmen and that they had a relationship with Kuina. Zoro being her friend and Tashhigi being the twin sister but aside from that, nothing else.

As soon as their food arrived, they started eating with so much silence. Each of them is thinking of situations at their heads.

In Tashigi's head, she is wallowing the thoughts she had for years. She came to a point of giving up, but her heart refused to do so even if it hurts to see Zoro with her but his mind and heart is somewhere else. The worst part is the fact that Zoro even thought of Tashigi as someone else and that someone else happens to be Luffia.

In Zoro's mind, he's been in a loop of confusion. He's been realizing a couple of things that she should have known long ago. That includes the fact that he just thought of her as Luffia.

They proceed with eating their dinner, with a dread silence encircled their table. Neither tried to speak nor open a topic.

As soon as they got out of the restaurant, Zoro proceed with driving Tashigi to her own house.

"Good night." Zoro said.

"Yeah, good night." Tashigi leaned on to place a kiss which surprised Zoro as he flinched at the kiss itself. Tashigi took notice of this but said nothing. She got out of the car and went straight inside without turning back to Zoro. If she did, then he would definitely see the sad look she has.

Zoro drove away from Tashigi's apartment. That went terribly wrong.

Since when did he flinched in kissing Tashigi? He felt guilty about it. He thinks he should be apologizing by now for being stupid but if he apologized, he would be already on his way into admitting that he did felt wrong kissing his own girlfriend.

Deep down Zoro, he felt guilty for agreeing that there is something wrong with Kissing his own girlfriend. The fact that he does not feel **that** bad for not kissing her is so wrong on so many levels.

He sped up and went home. He needed a nap right now.

===XXX====

 **OMAKE 5:**

 **INSIDE THE RED BAR:**

 **SAB CRINGED AND FELT LIKE PUKING FOR THE ULTIMATE DISPLAY OF FLIRTING IN FRONT OF HER. SHE NEVER KNEW KOALA COULD BE _THIS MUCH_ OF A FLIRT.**

 **KOALA: Thank you for saving me back there…**

 **KILLER: My pleasure, Miss. (With a deep husky voice effect)**

 **KOALA: I wonder how I could repay you? Hm? (With a sweet lulling voice{ _yuck!_ })**

 **KILLER: (Chuckles with a hint of flirt mode) Miss, I am not requiring a payment. I never will.**

 **Koala chuckles with a sweet tone. Looking with Killer in that seductive look.**

 **KOALA: Won't you let me appease you? Even just a _little?_**

 **KILLER: Hmp! Depends on how much you could perform.**

 **Sab looked horrified at how they flirt with each other. As she looked at the person beside her, it seems Kidd looks as horrified as her by how their flirting sounds.**

 **Kidd never saw Killer act like this. He usually would just say one sentence like: "You like me to bang you? Then let's have a one-night stand." Or something like that.**

 **KOALA: Oh, I assure you, I can appease you _way_ more than you could imagine.**

 **KILLER: Hoh? Is that so? I'll look forward to it, then, Miss Beautiful.**

 **KOALA: Looks like someone is praising me too much, Mr. Handsome.**

 **Sab and Kidd both puked. (Figuratively)**

 **AN:**

 **CLIFFHANGER.**

 **I KNOW.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	18. Chapter 18 -Perverted Sisters

**Chapter 18 – Perverted Sisters**

 **====XXX====**

Sab woke up feeling the call of nature. She needs to pee. She failed to realize her situation namely:

First: She was drunk last night.

Second: Due to her being tipsy and such, her Narcolepsy kicked in.

Third: Due to the first and second happening, it brought her to the situation of being in Kidd's house, sleeping on his bed.

Her body must be used to the fact that if she is sleeping, that means she is inside her bedroom. The alcohol she drunk last night is making her head fuzzy. She even ignored her hissing instincts that there is something off to her situation. The bed she slept in smells different. Not bad different, but a good one. It smells nice, but it is different from the smell she was used to.

Despite the differences, her mind is not coping up and not realizing her situation.

Sab – with her eyes closed – moved to get off the bed and walk to the direction where she remembers her bathroom was. She yawned, still half dazed and sleepy while walking. She is trying to rub her eyes open.

She continued walking without looking at the floor and what happened next turned out epic. Since she has been blind with her surroundings, she tripped on what seems to be a feet of someone (In her thought, which of her sisters stupid enough to be on the floor). Since she is a bit groggy after just waking up, she was not able to balance herself out and end up falling on top of someone.

The said someone grunted with a loud 'Oof'as Sab's body fell on top.

"Agh! What the? Are you sleep walking?" The gruff voice asked with a bit of annoyance. Who wouldn't be annoyed with being waken up with a falling body on top of you?

But, that's not important right now in Sab's opinion.

The voice is of a man's. A familiar gruff voice that must have engraved in Sab's head as there is only one person who owns such a gruff but soothing and sexy voice. Did she just said sexy? Damn, it must be due to her mind short circuiting. In any case, she is siding off the track.

"K-Kidd?" she hesitantly asked. Of course, she has to be sure that she is not dreaming or hallucinating.

"What?" Yup, that rude remark is definitely him.

"Why are you here?" Sab should feel stupid asking that question.

"What do you mean why am I here? Do I need a reason to be inside my **own** house?"

Realization hit Sab like a flood or worse a tsunami.

The scenarios that happened last night came back. From the scenarios in the bar, to her drinking to her limits, her narcolepsy kicking in when she was inside Kidd's car.

"I'll leave you to process, but can you get off me while you do the processing in your head? If you haven't realize, you're still on top of me."

Sab would never imagine in her wildest dream how she was in her situation. She should disappear right NOW for embarrassment. How could she forgot that small detail? Now that she think of it, it is kind of awkward. She could feel how perplexed his muscles are beneath her, and she could feel something in her knee. She don't need a genius mind like Da Vinci to know what she felt on her knee.

With a blushing face, Sab hastily got up from her position. Her initial plan on going to the bathroom is long gone as she is trying to wrap up her situation. Kidd took this chance to sit up from her futon.

The room still has the lampshade on from both sides so the lighting is dimming the room giving Sab a chance to see that Kidd is actually topless. This is not the first time she saw him topless. Hell, he was topless during his match but this one is different. They are inside **his** room, him as **topless** and her as well – flushed?

Sab sat on the edge of the bed, gaping at his abs. The way Kidd sat on his futon, he looks like a model of underwear. Speaking of underwear, now that Sab thought about it, Kidd's blanket fell off below his hips, exposing his sweatpants and the glint of that hips of his. Damn! Sab face palmed at her thoughts. What is she thinking? Ugh, stop! She is not supposed to think this way.

"Are you okay? Or are you still drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!" Sab hissed. She is not drunk. The narcolepsy just hit her.

"Yeah, and I'm sleeping. I was trying to wake you up last night, but you were so asleep like a rock. I never knew that the great Doctor Sabrina was knocked out by a few shots of alcohol." Damn this red head! He enjoys mocking her to no end.

"Stop it! I had my narcolepsy that's why I fell asleep!" she defended though it is an embarrassing reason.

"Narcolepsy? Sure doesn't look like it." He snorted with a visible amusement like Sab is the most entertaining thing he had ever seen. Yeah, sure, Sab loves to be an entertainment and become the subject of his amusement!

"Whatever. I need to use a bathroom." She sounds demanding but she is a bit pissed at this situation and more like to herself as has been succeeding on humiliating herself in front of this arrogant bully.

"Oh, yeah? Are you going to throw up, or something?"

"I'm not going to throw up! And I am not drunk!" she defiantly countered. Her face is so red right now and she is dying of humiliation.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not drunk. The bathroom's that way." Kidd pointed to the opposite direction. Sab immediately went inside to refresh her mind.

Kidd was left in the room chuckling to himself. The doctor is so fun to tease especially if he is riled up and avoided embarrassment.

Usually, that kind of awakening would have put Kidd to a beast mode, but with her, it seems to be not the case. The moment she landed on top of him, he was sure dead set into killing whoever fell on top of him, disturbing his sleep like that. The moment her aroma filled his nose, he immediately recognize that smell. Just a few moments of being close to her made him recognize her and immediately, his anger disappeared like it was never there.

The moment he asked what she was doing or if she is sleep walking, he knew that her mind might not have realized her situation at hand. They continued to exchange a few sentences while she stayed on top of him. He would not mind her stay where she is, but her constant squirming and body heat is sending shivers down somewhere south and he would like to avoid having that problem. It would be embarrassing to have an arousal just from the body heat of Sab alone. But no one can blame him, not when he can feel her knee on his groin. If he were to do something suspicious, he is sure as hell that he would target his most important part. He would avoid that, but deep down him, he can risk her wrath and have her be pinned down beneath him, preferably panting and moaning.

He tried clearing his head by teasing her nonstop and it was worth it. Recently, Kidd picked up a new habit and that is to tease his psychologist. The moment she disappeared inside the bathroom, Kidd stood up from his futon to get a cold drink. He needed to calm his nerves.

Inside the bathroom, Sab took notice that she is still wearing her dress from last night. Kidd must have dumped her to the bed without changing her dress. Should she be felt disappointed with that? Oh well… She took a pee then gurgle water several times. Sleeping without brushing your teeth leaves a bad taste in the mouth.

After she deemed herself presentable, she went out of the bathroom only to find the room empty. No signs of Kidd. She thought he might be downstairs. The lights are already turned on which gives her a view of the structure of the room itself.

It is much larger than her room in their house, not her room in the Raftel, but the house she lives with her sisters. It has a King sized bed, the same bed she slept with. The room has its own mini living room with a large TV monitor facing the King Sized bed itself.

There was another door beside the bathroom door so Sab thought that must be his walk in closet. She surveyed the room. It was clean and it smells good as well. Right now, she just have to search for her bag and get out of here. She does not want to be an inconvenience to him. Sleeping during him driving is embarrassing enough and the previous encounter is more than humiliating to be an addition.

She found the bag on one of the couches in his mini living room. She retrieved it and decided to go out of the bedroom. She also decided to wear her shoes that she noticed was in the floor next to the couch. She can call a cab to get home. Before she could open the door, it was suddenly yanked open by Kidd and she came face to face with him again. Sometimes, Sab wished she could be taller so she won't feel like a dwarf next to this gigantic man. He stood tall at 6'3 while she's only a 5'8. Even with the heeled shoes, she still has to look up.

Kidd took notice of her carrying the bag and he immediately frown.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Sab said the obvious thing. She can't really stay here, can she?

"It's freaking 4 am! You don't have a car. How are you supposed to go home?"

"Well, thank you for stating that, Mr. Obvious. I am going to call a cab so I could go home." Sab stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world which makes Kidd frown even more.

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms and stood tall, closing the door and went as far as locking it.

"Excuse me?" Sab raised an eyebrow. She is getting annoyed every minute right here. Added to the fact that he is freely exposing his muscled torso, Sab's brain is really short circuiting. She is forcing herself not to stare at that body. Those defined 8 pack abs, broad shoulders, perplexed biceps – ' _Ugh! Stop staring!_ '

"There's no way am I going to let you set out of this house in this ungodly hour."

She was about to argue but he did not let her.

"And don't put the excuse as an inconvenience. You already did the moment you fell asleep in my car. It's dangerous out there. I wouldn't let you out. If I have to tie you in the bed, I will!" He firmly said to Sab who stared at him blinking. Not the fact that he is not letting her argue her way, but the last sentence left a huge impact on her.

Suddenly, she imagined herself being tied in the bed, and doing and he will do _this_ and _that_.

Sab shook her head. She's starting to turn into masochist or worse, pervert.

After shaking the thoughts out of her head, she signed in defeat. She must admit that he is right. Besides, she is still sleepy.

"Okay, fine. But can I borrow clothes? I did not bring any because it was not my intention and I have no idea I would be staying overnight outside of my house." Speaking of last night, she would definitely kill Koala because she is the reason she is in this situation. Damn her, ditching Sab for Killer.

Kidd walked to the other door which confirms Sab's theory as it is the walk in closet. Sab waited for a while. She did not wait for too long as Kidd walked out carrying a grey loose shirt with shorts.

"It's clean. Those are mine from years ago. It's the smallest I got." Sab took the offered clothes. She is not sensitive with clothing unlike others. As long as it is clean, she doesn't mind wearing it. Besides these clothes look comfortable enough. She grunted a thanks then went inside the bathroom to change clothes. She took off her dress leaving her in only her underwear. She take a look at the blue shorts. No matter what she thinks, it really looks like boxer shorts.

The more she looked at it, the more she thinks of things such as how Kidd would look wearing these. But this is small for him. If he had it a few years back, it means, he is not as bulky as now.

Sab shook her head clear again and just wore the boxer shorts. It's a bit loose but she can't complain now. She then proceed to wear the grey tee shirt.

She folded her dress before going outside. She really caused inconvenience. He even gave his bed to her even though she could take the futon. Right then, Sab decided to give back the bed.

As soon as she is done, she went outside, feeling a bit nervous. It's like honeymoon wherein the husband is waiting for the wife to come out of the bathroom for their long awaited sexual ceremony. This is s a similar situation but the difference is huge. First, they are not husband and wife, they are not certainly in a honeymoon and the big difference is the fact that she just stayed here due to her passing out inside his car. She stepped out of the bathroom only to find the room empty. There were some noises coming from the walk in closet so Kidd must have been there.

She put her dress beside her bag. Kidd chose the exact moment to enter the room. She avoided his gaze, because having his reddish brown eyes staring at her makes her feel nervous for some reason. Okay, not for some reason. She must admit, she has a crush on him but who wouldn't? With that face and body? Not to mention his personality.

Before any words can be spoken, Sab moved to the futon and lied down and covered herself with blanket as fast as the lightning.

Kidd was beyond confused with her actions.

He stood in front of her with a crossed arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked in with a frown. What got her all of the sudden? Bolting to lie down in a futon which is supposed to be Kidd's place to sleep. If she were anyone else, Kidd would have thought that she is offering herself to him. That thought might be tempting but since this is Doc he is talking about, she wouldn't do something like that.

Sab removed the blanket that was covering her face. This only revealed her face and her shoulders.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Yes, I can see that. But what I want to ask is why are you sleeping in **my** futon?" Kidd tapped his foot impatiently, both hands on his hips. This pose only made his upper body completely exposed to Sab making the blond doctor stammer.

"Uh, I-I'm going to take this place. I'll give your bed back. You can sleep peacefully there." She reasoned out. She bit back a curse to herself upon stammering like that in front of him. Why does he have to pose like that anyways?

"No. I gave you the bed, you go and sleep there. It's my choice to sleep here on the futon."

"Nope, I'm sleeping right here. You sleep in the bed." With that, Sab covered herself with a blanket and turned the other way. Kidd felt annoyed with her stubbornness. She never listened to whatever he says and will continue to argue just to get whatever she wanted.

"Fine! I'm too sleepy to argue with you anyways." Sab silently sighed with a relief but it appears that she celebrated too early as not a long moment later did she felt someone lying beside her.

"Wait – what are you doing?!" She sat up almost immediately the moment she saw Kidd lay down beside her. He was in the process of taking half of the blanket to cover himself up.

"What does it look like? I'm going to sleep, of course!" He said the most obvious thing in the world. He is mentally forcing himself not to smirk at how flustered the Doc looks.

"Yes, I can see that, Idiot, but what I mean is why are you sleeping here?"

"Do I have a reason to sleep inside my room?" Kidd is onto the edge of laughing at her pissed off face. He is trying to psych her up and she is getting flustered which is priceless.

"You get to bed." Sab commanded.

"Nope. I'm going to sleep. Let me sleep." Kidd turned the other way, more like hiding the laugh that was beginning to surface.

"You are not going to sleep here! Get to your own bed!"

"This is my bed. You get to that bed." Kidd pointed at the King sized bed then turning his back again.

"I don't wanna!" Kidd just ignored her. Sab does not like being ignored so she tried to shake him but to no avail at all. "Kidd! Get back to your bed!" Still no avail.

He was so firm into ignoring her making Sab really annoyed. He even went as far as get more than half of the blanket! Annoyed, Sab laid down with a loud thud.

"Don't hog the blanket!" She yanked the blanket back leaving Kidd with only 30% of the blanket.

"Oi! This is my blanket!" He tried to yank it but he was kicked on the back resulting on him rolling on the floor. A ticked mark appeared on his forehead.

' _Damn it!_ ' He silently cursed while crawling back to the futon wherein Sab was comfortably hugging the blanket. That made him cranky even more. He crawled to the futon and as he laid down, he yanked the blanket exposing Sab completely who was taken off her guard. Kidd felt a tugging smirk as he hugged the blanket, completely guarding it with his life.

Even with his guarding, Sab is so adamant on getting the blanket from him. The two keep wrestling for the blanket in this ungodly hour, each of them trying to hug it all to themselves.

"Give it here!" Sab grabbed the blanket. The poor blanket was on the verge of being torn apart by all the yanking and grabbing they have been doing.

"No! This is mine! You get yours!"

"No! Share it!"

Kidd is not going to give up his blanket to her so he gripped the blanket firmly and yank it forward. It seems Kidd used too much strength which Sab did not expect resulting in her being lurched forward to Kidd along with the blanket.

They went silent as they stared at each other. Their position was quite compromising as Sab was on top of Kidd. The only thing that is separating them is the poor blanket they have been fighting for earlier. They just went silent, staring at each other's eyes, faces close to each other. The only things they can hear are their heavy breathing. No one dared to move .

Their staring continued. Subconsciously, their faces grew closer to each other. Their faces was just mere inches apart when all of the sudden, Sab felt the itch in her nose. An itch that she was about to sneeze. She moved her face away from Kidd before she could sneeze the itch away. This broke the tension as she got off him and roll to the other side while muttering 'sorry'. For what she is sorry for, she doesn't know.

"You take the blanket." They both said at the same time.

"No. You take it." Sab insisted on giving the blanket.

"No. Just take it." Kidd said. They are now pushing the blanket to each other's, contrary to what they did earlier.

"Don't be stubborn. Take it." Sab said.

" **You** should stop being one." The had another set of staring contest and neither of them is giving up.

Kidd could tell that neither of them is going to give up their view so he thinks that they need to compromise.

"You know what, let's just share. I'm too sleepy to argue with you right now." With that he faced the other side, took half of the blanket to cover himself and left enough for Sab.

For the lack of something intelligible to answer, Sab muttered an Okay as an answer. She laid down next to Kidd, facing the other side, her back against his. She could literally feel the warmth from his back. She smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Sab drifted off, Kidd moved slowly to check that she is indeed sleeping. She sleeps like an angel. Not sooner than a minute, Kidd started to drift off, facing Sab's way.

During the time of their sleep, Kidd was awaken by the warm presence beside him. Kidd has always been a grumpy sleeper which is why during his one night stands, he does not stay overnight with those women or sleeps in the same bed as them. He would leave the moment they were done. He dated a few women in the past, but those never lasted for more than a week. He never sleeps with them in the same bed, so Kidd was a bit surprised to see someone sleeping next to him. His mind is a bit groggy so he is still wrapping the fact that there is someone is sleeping next to him. The moment he saw Sab's face did his mind functioned.

They were on the futon on the floor, sleeping due to the stubbornness they displayed last night. Kidd took a closer look at her sleeping form. The morning sun is almost showing judging by the light emitting from the curtains. Kidd can see her fully sleeping now. She is facing his way, a little curled up and for some reason, the pillow was above her head so she is directly sleeping using the flat futon as a pillow. Kidd moved ever so quiet to put the pillow under her head once more.

Kidd used his left hand to lift her head and his right hand to grab the pillow. He was about to pull his hand after putting her head on the pillow but Sab stirred for a moment making Kidd froze for a moment. She moved a bit closer to him, resulting to have his forearm turning as a pillow.

Kidd gave up and laid flatly to the futon, allowing the blonde doctor to use his arm as a pillow.

The red haired MMA fighter tried to find a good or at least a comfortable position when Sab shifted again and this time, she moved closer to Kidd, snuggling to his side. Kidd is NOT a cuddling type, but her presence does not bother him at all. In fact, it warms him, and he cursed himself for liking her presence.

Kidd relaxed himself. He put his hand on her shoulder and she even snuggled closer – her hand on his chest which apparently became her pillow. Kidd began stroking her soft hair and the sleeping doctor hummed with content. Soon, Kidd drifts to sleep.

Sab feel contented. It's like she slept for the whole 24 hours without disturb at al. The warmth beside her made her sleep astounding. Her pillow is not as soft as what she was used to. It is rough like some sort of muscles but she liked its roughness. She can also feel that someone is hugging her closely and she is hugging back like her life depended on it.

The rise and fall of someone's chest woke her up. The first thing that came to her mind when it comes to hugging is her sister Luffia. Sab is used to waking up some mornings finding Luffia with her on bed. Not that she minded though but in Sab's mind, Luffia's skin is so smooth and soft. This person hugging her is neither soft nor smooth. The smoothness is different. There's a hardness and firmness of the grip, secureness which is _way_ better than Luffia's choker hugs. Sab does not remember hugging this kind of person. Sab now opened her eyes only to be faced to face with what look like a man's chest.

This is the time that it dawned to her that he is inside Kidd's house, specifically inside his room, together with him on his futon and basically sharing the same blanket and now cuddling with him! Her mind is refusing to cooperate. She just stayed there, frozen and confused as what to do next. Should she remove the hand that was hugging her? But if she does, then it would wake him up! Her heart is racing faster now.

Slowly, and as quiet as possible, she started looking up (as if she needed more proof that it's really Kidd she's currently hugging). As soon as Sab looked up, he was met with the sleeping face of Kidd. She gulped, unsure what to do. Because the options were the following:

\- She could scream like a school girl and hastily get out of this warm embrace.

\- She could try and quietly get out of this embrace hoping that Kidd won't wake up because that would be embarrassing.

\- She could go back to sleep or pretend that she is and wait for Kidd to wake up.

The third option sounds so tempting. That would save her from too much embarrassment but she can't stay in for l9ong. She has to go to the hospital by 2 pm and make rounds around the wards assigned to her. Their General Practitioner is out of the office for today and tomorrow so the task of doing rounds is up to her.

Retracting her gaze from too much looking at his face, Sab is trying to be as still as possible while removing Kidd's arm. The task is so difficult as Kidd is stirring like he was about to wake up any minute.

Unknown to Sab, Kidd is widely awake, smirking at her attempts to remove herself from him while trying so hard not to wake him up. She slowly reached for Kidd's hand that was around his shoulder. She tried ever so slowly. Kidd stirred again making Sab drop the hand and get back to her sleeping position. She looks like a prisoner who was finding the right time to get away from the guard.

Kidd is fighting down to laugh as hard as possible. So early in the morning and he is greeted by the sight of Sab trying to get away from his hold. She tried removing his arm again and he stirred one more time making her sigh at her fruitless attempts. Kidd is really trying so hard not to laugh but her actions is really funny. He can't help but chuckle and this got her attention.

She turned to glare at her with the most intense glare she could muster. She is probably thinking of good ways to kill Kidd right now.

"Jerk! You're already awake and you did not even say a fucking one word!" Sab punched him on his chest making him cringe but his laughter is still evident as he rolled on the futon laughing at her.

He tried to calm himself down but seeing her pout, he can't help but laugh again pointing at her expression. Sab, annoyed with his laughing threw a pillow straight to his face.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your actions!" He laughed again like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you done now?" She just sat on the futon, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyebrow raised at the laughing red haired man.

"Oh – god – your face is so priceless!"

"Oh, wow. I am so glad that I was made into a clown and a morning entertainment. Yehey!" The sarcasm was so evident on her face that Kidd can't help but chuckle.

"Oh if my mornings would consist of seeing your expression like that, I won't let you get out of my house by then." Kidd is trying to stand up to get ready to do breakfast.

"Yes, and I would love to be your entertainment, fucking jerk!" Sab stood up while throwing another pillow straight to him but he dodged it making Sab pout even more while he is enjoying the moment where he is laughing at her expression. She felt so comfortable cussing in front in front of him. Usually, she would be careful of her language but with him, it seems that she can whatever she wanted to be. He wouldn't mind cussing too much as he too has full of vocabulary of cuss words of his own.

"Ohh, what a feisty mouth, doctor. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"More like woke up on the wrong side of futon." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Point taken. I'll be downstairs, making breakfast. Come join me after you're done cleaning up that." He pointed at the futon they shared last night. Of course, he would mean for her to clean it up. He was never a gentleman more like a realist.

"You don't have to tell me, because I plan on doing so." Sab said as she started fixing the bed. Kidd then went to get out of the room to fix breakfast himself, but before he was out, he left a teasing comment.

"Make sure to tidy them up and don't puke at my bed sheets. It would be bad having a drunkard puke at them." Hearing this, Sab went to grab a pillow and harshly throw it at Kidd's direction. Unfortunately, he was already out of the room which makes the pillow smack at the closed door.

After tidying up his precious bedroom, she went downstairs, only to be met with a smell coming from the kitchen. Sab's stomach grumbled probably demanding food. The blond doctor followed the smell and it led her to the kitchen itself. There, she found Kidd preparing the breakfast. Good thing he took the initiative to wear a tank top rather than going topless. If that would be a case, for sure, Sab's mind would short circuit, disregarding the breakfast and probably just drool over his body.

Sab shook away her thoughts. She should focus at hand and she has to get out of here. Her sanity is on the brink of collapsing any minute now.

"Let's eat breakfast before you go home." Kidd muttered, gesturing Sab to sit on the opposite side of the table.  
She did not complain. This is free food after all.

The breakfast contains eggs, toasted breads, bacon, papaya fruits and what looks like a freshly squeezed orange juice. Just what Sab needed.

She began to eat with no qualms. It would be a good change not to guard her food since her sisters are not around. She can eat peacefully. While eating breakfast she remembered something that she should ask Kidd about.

"Are you going to do another dance session tomorrow? You are scheduled to do so."

"Isn't one session enough?" he grumbled. It's not like he hates it, it's just that that place is full of okama which he is afraid mught be jumping on him anytime if he don't put up his guard.

"It will help you relax. One session means you've relaxed for that day only." She argued. Besides, you won't get results with just one session.

"Fine. But not tomorrow. I have to start another job."

"Job? Aren't you just managing your bars?" That's what Sab thought. She remembered him owning resto bars around Grandline. That alone would suffice for his living. Well, it is more than suffice. As she remembered, he also earns a large sum of money from his MMA fights.

"Yeah. I got this offer to supervise the construction of an establishment." He might sound nonchalant but deep down him, he felt like he wanted to impress her or more so, wanted to prove to her that he is not the brute that everyone thinks.

"That's great! I thought you quit being an engineer before, but that's good for you." She sounded happy for him which makes Kidd glad as well. Her bright smile stirs something inside of Kidd – something warm.

"Thanks!"

"By the way, where are your parents? I did not see any pictures in the living room." Sab casually asked. She saw a few pictures at the living room but no pictures of any family member.

"I don't have them, and I don't need them." He grumbled and went back to eating. Sab took notice of the change in his mood. It must have been a sore topic so she did not insist in asking.

They continued eating in silence. After they are done, Sab told Kidd that she will just get dressed so she could get home. The moment she turned her back, Kidd saw something at her backside.

"Doc!" he called out.

"What?" she seems oblivious to the current scenario. Kidd wonders if he should tell her or if he should let her realize this on her own.

"Uh – you got stain at your back." Sab knitted her brows, confused of what he means. Then something dawned on her. With wide eyes, she aseked him.

"Don't tell me, its blood."

"It is blood.' He answered then all hell broke loose.

Sab was cursing herself in the bathroom. She remembered, she have no extra underwear, and no period napkin as well. She can't go out to buy some of her needed things. Not when she has a stained underwear!

Which brings only one option. Ask Kidd to buy it for her. She swears, she would die of embarrassment right now but she has no choice at all.

Thankfully, Kidd di not laugh at her situation but Sab knew the next time they would see each other, he would definitely mention this embarrassment and that would be the day would choose to die.

So, the scenario pretty mucb went like this;

\- She was left in the bathroom, waiting for the amenities that Kidd would bring.

\- Kidd is out there, buying her underwear and her other needs.

"Shit! I'm so stupid!" why didn't she noticed the fact that today is her expected day of period?

She stayed in the tub. The stained clothes of Kidd was now inside her bag because there is no way she would leave that in Kidd's dirty laundry. That would increase her embarrassment ten fold.

Now that she thought about it, this whole thing brought embarrassment to Kidd as well. Imagining him buying things in the women's department store –the thought gave her something tp laugh about.

Sab stayed there for who knows how long, waiting for Kidd to arrive.

Sab heard a knock on the door of the bathroom. Since she is inside the tub, the door is a bit farther away. She can't really go and stand up while naked.

She took initiative to close the shower curtain in the tub itself and asked Kidd to come in.

She heard the door opened and rustles of what seems to be a plastic bag – probably full of something she needed.

"I bought you everything you need." He grumbled then without waiting for her answer, he bolted out of the bathroom.

As soon as Sab was done with cleaning herself up, she took a look at the things Kidd bought. Sab fought so hard not to blush at the sight. The plastic bag contains 2 underwear from the Crimin brand. A comfortable set of clothes for her and menstrual napkin that she badly needed. She began to dress herself up.

As soon as she was done, she made preparations to get out of the house.

"I'll go now. I'll replace your clothes and the money you bought for… you know., yeah. See you!" Before Kidd can react, she bolted out of the door straight to the gate and called a cab to get out of there.

This day can be shitty as hell but it is memorable – for both of them.

===XXX===

Ann got ready to see Marco for today. She will be taking this day off of work to spend it with Marco. They haven't spent a day together since last week but they are constantly in touch with each other. As soon as she is dressed in a casual ripped off jeans and white halter top paired with black boots, she immediately went down. Marco would be coming by any minute now.

As she went down from her room, she saw that Luffia is actually eating a sandwich which Ann is envy of. She actually wanted to grab some for herself.

"Uh-uh. You can't have any since you're going out and will have food with Marco." Before Ann could say anything, Luffia warned her beforehand.

"Hmp! Whatever. Aren't you going to your office?" She wondered. She looked at her wrist watch and it is already past 11, Luffia should be leaving already to attend matters to her office but seeing that she is still here, Ann is thinking Luffia does not have a plan of going to the office. Probably to escape a paper works pending.

"I will later. I will go straight to Fishverly Hill to meet Pappagg. We'll be organizing the fashion show. The shooting might be next week, so we get to travel to the location or so what Nami said. " Luffia continued to eat her sandwich with a shrug. Ann just acknowledged this and then something felt a little bit off.

"Where's Sab?" Ann does not remember seeing her last night because she herself had a Narcolepsy attack as soon as she hit the bed.

"Dunno. Never seen her last night. She's not in her room either."

Ann frowned. Where could Sab be? Normally, she would call either Ann or Lu if she is going to stay with Koala for the night or will not make it home.

"Did she inform you she will be out?" Ann is staring to worry even though she knew Sab can take care of herself. It's just in her nature to worry about her sisters being the eldest, they are her responsibilities.

"Nope! I never got a call from her. Did you?" Luffia is wondering what seems to be agitating Ann.

"No. Where could she be?" she wondered. Then by chance, they heard the gate opening. There are only a few people who have the capability to open the gate. Ann, Lu their parents and Sab. With a dread and suspicion, Ann walked to the main door. She waited for a couple of minutes before taking the handle. She can feel the key being inserted on the other side of the door. Ann waited for a while before opening the door itself and being faced to face with a slightly surprised Sab.

Ann raised an eyebrow at her blond twin.

"Ann!"

"Sab. Where have you been?" Ann took an initiative to step aside so Sab could enter. This made Ann took notice that Sab is carrying a small paper bag at her hand. Lufia is still munching a sandwich but listens to the conversation from the twins.

"Uhm, I-I was out last night with Koala." Ann raised an eyebrow at her sister. She can't help but feel that something is off with her.

"You did not call at all. Did you stay at her place?" Sab gulped for a moment then thought of something to answer. She can't think of any and before she could mutter something, a honk of a car sounded at the gate. They knew that sound. It's Marco.

"Are you going out with Marco? He's already outside. You shouldn't make your boyfriend wait." Sab started to walk her way to the stairs as to avoid the topic. Sab should thank Marco later for saving her from the interrogation.

Ann looked at her sister with confusion and since she is not so bright herself, she can't quite figure out the acting Sab is putting. Next to Luffia, Ann is the next dense one in the family, so she shrugged it off.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye, Ann! Say hi to Marco for me!" Sab said with a brimming smile.

"Me too!"

With that, Ann went outside to meet Marco. He is casually sitting on the hood of his sports car dressed in a casual blue ripped off jeans and white muscle shirt. Immediately, Ann had a knowing smile seeing as they coincidentally wore almost the same outfit.

"Hmm… Nice Outfit." She greeted to him and he immediately took notice of the similarity as well as he smirked at her making her heart flutter. (Damn! How could he be so damned hot?)

"Nice outfit yourself." Ann smirked at him and then proceed to give him a peck in the lips – well, that was the intention but Marco thought otherwise.

He immediately wrapped his left arm around her waist and the other one is caressing her cheek. Ann smiled brightly at the action as she clutched at his broad shoulders as the kiss became passionate. Before they could deepen the kiss, a shout stopped them abruptly.

"Get a room!" Sab shouted from the balcony with a bit of teasing manner.

"Aha! They are eating each other's faces!" Luffia followed with an expression like she had seen a solved puzzle.

Instead of being shy, Ann embraced Marco and stuck her tongue playfully at her sisters.

"Bleh!" Sab just rolled her eyes at this. Really, she's happy for Ann but she is acting all sappy with this.

"Just get on your date, and please, keep the PDA to a minimum level."

"We will." Marco waved at them.

"Marco, please take care of our sister. Her idiocy can be a **lot** handful." Sab half joked.

"Oi!"

"Don't worry. I knew that first hand before dating her, yoi."

"Hey!" Ann protested and the two blonds just laughed at each other.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Luffia waved while munching a meat. Seriously, she hadn't finished eating yet?

The couple proceed to the car.

"So, where's our destination, Mr. Pine- ah, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Were you about to call me Mr. Pineapple, yoi?" Marco's brow began to twitch at the nickname. Apparently, Ann is spending **too** much time with Izou and Thatch to catch up to that nickname.

"Oh, me? Nah, I wouldn't dare…" Ann tried to wave it off loike nothing and Marco raised an eyebrow at her for that. "Okay, yeah, maybe a little, but that's just a joke. Besides, I love your hair. It suits you." Ann smiled seductively at Marco making the blond almost lost his concentration. How could she do this to him?

"You're trying to seduce me, yoi." He said flatly.

"Why? Is it effective?" She is starting to smile sweetly at him. A little more of that seduction and Marco would stop the car to kiss that kissable lips even if they are in the middle of highway.

"I can't say it's not, yoi, but it's still not enough." Ann pouted at him which Marco laughs at her. She is too adorable to resist but the circumstances is requiring him to focus on driving than flirting with Ann no matter how enjoyable it is.

"So, what do you plan for today? Let me guess, though. Some cuddling, make out session and maybe a bit of - "

"Ann." Marco growled threateningly. Seriously, Ann is driving him crazy with all her seduction.

"What?" she innocently asked and Marco would dare say, she is fighting too hard not to smile and laugh at his predicament.

"How about we see that movie you wanted to watch? Kung Fu Panda 3 then let's eat out at home. I'll cook for you." Marco suggested. They usually eat out and Marco wanted a change of scenery.

"Oh, that would be good. This would be my first time to be in your house. I can't wait what it's like in there. Thatch used to say that your house is eccentric." Ann snickered. She doubted it to be true since she knew Marco has a fashion sense.

"Eccentric? That goes for him saying such things due to him being eccentric. I assure you, my house is simple. It's not as flamboyant as Thatch's."

"Hmm, we'll find out."

They went to a nearby mall and bought tickets for the movie. They also bought large snacks that Marco no doubt would be going to Ann's stomach. Marco tried to avoid to be recognized by the people around him. It would send an alert message to the paparazzi. He would like to avoid being chased around off by their cameras. He does not want to scare Ann away by how his life can be a mess.

They watched the movie and it was enjoyable. Ann keeps on laughing at the silliness of Po or how cute the pandas are.

"I bet they are so warm and fuzzy." She muttered to herself but Marco can't help but mutter back an answer.

"I bet I am warmer than them, just not fuzzy." Ann heard it and she is now sporting a sly smile. She leaned closer to him until their lips brushed at each other. Each of their lips tasted like cheese popcorns since they have been eating some during the movie.

At first, their kisses are chaste ones but it turned out that it is not enough for Ann as she licked Marco's lips, coaxing him to open up and so he did, giving her free access to his cavern which Ann is so happy about.

They had forgotten to focus on the movie as they are busy kissing each other.

Marco elicited a moan as he felt Ann's tongue plunge inside his mouth adding to the heat of the kiss itself. Marco cannot sit still as he too wanted to savor such moment. He proceeds with biting Ann's lower lip causing a moan to the woman and he enjoyed that moan. This gave Marco an opportunity to explore Ann's mouth with his tongue. They both moan as they continued to kiss like they never did before. This only proves that they missed each other far more than they say they do.

The kiss lasted and they want it to last but their lungs won't hold out so they have to part. They chuckled at themselves as they looked at the large screen again, content with the kiss they just shared.

As much as they wanted to get back to kissing, they still has to finish the movie and they knew that they will have plenty of time later for their make out session.

As soon as the movie was finished, they soon found themselves in the grocery store to shop for ingredients that Marco would need to cook.

"What are you going to cook?" Ann is curious as to what type of meat Marco would be cooking. She is kind of excited since this is the first time a man would be cooking for her in their date. Truth be told, Ann dated a few men in the past but those only lasted for a few days, not really counted. She does not have an interest in those men she dated, maybe because they are boring or the fact that they are easily turned off as soon as they knew Ann could be a glutton or that she is a freaking tomboy. Men like women to be so dependent to them and Ann is not that woman.

She is strong and can kick asses. Marco seems to accept that part of herself which she is thankful for.

"Curry. We'll have chocolate ice cream for dessert, if you want."

"Really? Awesome! But I want a Mango flavored one." Ann suggested. Since it is rare to find a pineapple flavored ice cream, mango is the closest she could think of. Marco must have sensed that thought judging from the raised eyebrow he is giving her. She just smiled sweetly at him as she took an ice cream from the fridge in the grocery.

"What?" Ann tried her best to smile so innocently but with Marco, it seems to be not working as he has this look that he knows what she is currently thinking. "Come on, I'm excited to eat your Curry. Can we have chocolates too? I would love to have Ferrero and Almonds."

"Okay. Just get some." Ann muttered a 'Yay' then took a few boxes of chocolates and dropped it to the cart. Without realizing it, they looked like married couple who are doing groceries together and they have a matching outfit at that which made a few people in the grocery store to look at them.

Some of them are whispering and smiling knowingly as they looked at Ann and Marco.

After they took all they needed, they went straight to the counter. On their way there, there was two teenagers, they looked about 18 or 19 who approached Marco.

"Uhm, excuse me? Aren't you Marco Newgate?" The teenager with brown hair asked with hesitance.

"Yes, I am, yoi." Immediately, the two teenagers' eyes shined brightly and they looked excited looking at Marco like he was some sort of magic that appeared before them.

"Can we get an autograph? We are your fans! We've seen your races, and those are super awesome!" The dark haired teenager exclaimed.

"Really, yoi? Thank you."

Marco took the pen that the brown haired man gave and began signing the jacket of each one of them.

"We are looking forward to watch you this Annual Cup!"

"Thanks for all your support."

"We know you're going to win." The other one stated making Ann thought of something.

"Not unless Fire Fist beats him." She commented making the three men looked at her.

"You really want Fire Fist to win against me, yoi."

"Of course. I am supporting Fire Fist." Ann said with a challenging tone. She would love to beat the hell out of Marco. That would have been a sight to see.

Marco smirked with an expression that clearly says he is not going to lose to Fire Fist.

"Whoah! That would be awesome! Phoenix VS Fire Fist. We would really watch this year's Annual Cup!" The two teenagers was more than excited now that they knew they would see a challenging race.

Marco is happy for these kids. Fans like them inspire Marco but right now, he is not enjoying how these two teenagers are checking Ann out. The blond racer caught the brown haired man staring at Ann's body like it was the most magnificent thing he ever seen. Of course Ann has to be so oblivious as to not notice this.

Marco glared at the teenagers and they clearly got the message which clearly states that this woman here is already taken.

"T-Thanks for the autograph. We deeply appreciated it." The dark haired teenager said to Marco. Then they whispered to him: "You're girlfriend is so hot."

Marco smirked at them like he won a lottery or something while Ann looked suspiciously at the boys whispering.

"Yes, and you should stop checking her out, yoi." He firmly whispered back. Not long and the teenagers bid their goodbye.

"What was that about?" Ann asked Marco. She can't think of anything that they would be whispering and not let her know. Her curiosity is kicking in.

"Nothing, yoi. Let's just pay for this one and get to my house. I know you're hungry." At the mention of food, Ann enthusiastically dragged Marco to the counter while they pay for their cart – well, Marco paid all of it since he refused the money Ann wanted to give due to the chocolates she requested.

While they were in the counter paying for the goods, the cashier keeps on giving Marco suggestive looks in which she is not happy about. She glared at the woman who gave a flirty smile at Marco. This woman is ignoring the fact that Ann is Marco's date or the fact that Ann is glaring at her. The cashier's eyes is so glued to Marco that it is annoying Ann.

The freckled woman thought of a good way to keep this cashier at bay or the women passing by. Ann noticed how they are all trying to catch Marco's eyes.

Without a second thought, Ann hugged Marco from behind which surprised him a bit but he let her be.

"Do you have chips in your place? Maybe we can have another movie marathon."

"Hmm, there might be some left. You should have took some."

"Nah. I already got chocolates. I'm already hungry though. I can't wait to taste your cooking. " Ann is giving the cute puppy dog eyes to Marco. Okay, she is overdoing things but if you got women around pinning for your hot boyfriend, of course no woman would sit idly and let them do so. She has to show them that who rules and that would be her. The woman seems to got the message as she frowned on Ann's way which the freckled woman blatantly ignored. Marco seems to be keeping a calm face even though he is suspicion but Ann id doing her best not to give away what she's doing.

"Sure." Marco took out his credit card and paid for the expenses. He took some of the bags while Ann took one which obviously has the chocolates in it. They went straight to the parking lot, ignoring the murmurs of the people around them.

"Uhm, they are currently looking at you." Ann called out to Marco as more people are asking questions such as 'Is that Marco Newgate?', 'Wow, that man is so handsome, I wonder where I saw him?', 'He was in the Grandline People Magazine cover!' These murmurs are made Ann realize that Marco really is popular. Not that she is not aware of that fact, but this would be the first time she would be witnessing how people knew him.

"Yeah… Let's get out of here before these people started to think that they needed cameras."

Marco is guiding Ann to the passenger seat. He immediately went around the car to get inside the driver seat and this time, cameras started flashing around them. Good thing that Marco's car is really tinted because they cannot capture Ann since she is already inside. Some of the people started to call on Marco to ask questions.

"Marco, is that your new girlfriend?"

"Who is she?"

"Are you getting married to her? Please marry me!"

Those are some of the questions being thrown at Marco. Being in the high society and a local celebrity, he started to ignore questions as such. For sure, this particular news would reach the headline of the magazines and entertainment websites. Adding to that is the fact that his brothers would be so nosy as to ask about these. Maybe he should warn Ann about this ahead of time. As much as he hated dragging her in this kind of life, he can't help it. This has been part of his status.

"Let's go, yoi."

They drove to Marco's house. They continued their conversation normally like the incident with paparazzi did not happen at all but Marco will open up this topic later on as to apologize to Ann. He just doesn't want to do it just now as to avoid ruining the mood.

As soon as they got inside the village, Ann observed that the houses are fairly large that it can be considered mansions already. Despite growing up in Raftel Palace, she can appreciate smaller houses, why, she and her sisters live in a normal house after all.

They continued driving until they reached a house. It is a simple two story modern-classic style house. It has a few bricked walls, with colors of brown and beige. The color of the walls of the house is white which makes it pleasant it to the eyes. The house is relatively large, not quite what you can call a mansion but it is large nonetheless. It is as large as the sisters' house.

"Wow. I love your house." She muttered while taking in the view as Marco took the groceries out of the car. The comment made Marco smile. It warms him to know that she likes his house. He would usually get comments such as how his house seems to be boring.

"I'm glad you love it, yoi. I would hope that you would love the interior." Marco led her inside while still carrying the groceries. She took the key to open the door. For a moment, Marco imagined them living in this house, doing groceries and bonding together.

Marco shook his violently. He can't be thinking too much right now, that would just scare her away. Besides, she is still young, she might find his ideas scary especially if she wanted to experience things before settling down. Marco still can't be sure if she would prefer a man like him.

Marco ought to stop thinking ahead. He would complain about how his family is planning ahead of him, and here he is, doing the same thing.

Ann keeps on looking at the interior. So far, she seems fascinated at the designs and the pictures being displayed on the walls. Marco left her be as he went straight to the kitchen to start his cooking. He threw an apron on then start to do his work. He is in the process of chopping the vegetables when Ann came to the kitchen.

"I like your furnitures. It's simple yet, so like you." She beamed a bright smile at Marco which he began to love. Every time they would see each other, he would always look forward to seeing her smile. Her smile is like a ray of sunshine for Marco and seeing it make s him feel lucky.

Once again, he shook his head. He is getting sappy every passing moment.

"What's that supposed to mean, yoi?"

"Oh, I mean well for it. It suits you. I wish you could put something yellow in the colors of the furniture."

"And why would that be, yoi?" Marco asked despite having a fair idea as to what she is saying. She must have spent too much time with Thatch as her mind is filled with so much slyness.

"Hmm, it would be good in the eyes." She said teasingly. Marco gave her a stern look and she looked at him as innocent as possible and needless to say, Marco could only shook his head fondly while continuing his work. Ann sat in front of Marco, watching him do the work needed. "Do you need help? I am not a good cook like Sab but I can at least help you preparing the ingredients."

Truth be told, Ann cannot be left alone in the kitchen because she has the tendency to set things on fire and may she add, Sab branded her as a pyromaniac. Everything she touches just burned down for some reason. This happens usually around the stove or oven or clothing iron as in anything to do with appliances. Sab is so firm as to not let her handle kitchen things as she can things on fire.

"That's fine. You can just sit and watch. I know you're hungry, but just let me finish cooking, yoi." Ann let Marco do the cooking. To be honest, she is pretty excited to taste his cooking. While watching Marco, Ann can't help but bite her lips. Damn, he looks so sexy in his blue apron. Her mind went haywire upon thoughts coming through her head like simple wonders of how Marco would look like if he were to wear this apron naked while cooking a meal for her. Or the fact that she wanted to eat a cake with frosting all over his body – 'Oh shit. Did she just thought of pervert thoughts just now?'

Her face turned red and tried to drive her thoughts away. Ann cannot be too sure with her experience anyway. She never even suck a dick before! Speaking of dicks her mind started to wonder how it would feel to have that inside her – 'Ugh, I should stop right now.'

While watching Marco, she can't help but think of one thing she is curious about. Not about the manhood or whatever, but another thing.

"Marco…"

"Hmm?" Marco lo9oked at her with expectancy of a question.

"Do you usually do this kind of stuff?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean, yoi?"

"I mean, bring – uh, nah, never mind. Forget that." Marco frowned, seeming curious.

"Come on, just ask me. Don't worry, I won't be mad."

Ann sighed and thought of good words to ask her curiosity out.

"How many of your women did you bring to your house?" Marco was taken aback from the sudden question which is so out of the blue. He looked at her and he noticed how she seems to be curious at the same time she is frowning. A thought came to Marco, but he answered first before confirming his theory.

"None, except for you."

"Oh." Ann blinked, surprised at the answer but deep down, she seems happy and feel flattered as she is the only one he brought here. "Then, what about you know…"

"Huh?"Marco is not sure if he understands what Ann is trying to ask.

"H-How about when y-you have asdfg?" Ann made a muffled voice at the end of the sentence.

"The what? Can you speak louder and slower?"

Ann is sure as hell she is sporting a red face right now that would have put the tomato to shame.

"I SAID, HOW ABOUT IF YOU HAVE SEX? DO YOU GO TO THE HOTEL OR SOMETHING?!" Ann did not mean to yell or anything of the sort. Her outburst was due to embarrassment which surprised Marco. She tried to look away from him. She wished the earth would just swallow her whole now, like make her disappear for a couple of minutes or maybe an hour and add to that to let Marco forget this embarrassing moment but alas, that won't happen.

Marco looked at her like she grew a second head or something. He finds it too cute that she's acting this way.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with amusement. Ann is trying to look away from him with a pout. She wouldn't openly admit that, plus she's just curious about his sex life.

"N-No! I'm just a-asking!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring defiantly at Marco who was smiling at how she is reacting. How can she be so cute and adorable? Marco had to resist the urge to kiss her right now.

"I am not a saint Ann. I will be honest, yoi, I did experience having sex before, but in hotels and in the women's place." Marco wouldn't want to lie to her. This part of conversation is essential for them in this relationship. Lying or twisting facts won't do. If they are going to make this work, they have to be honest with each other.

"Oh." Ann just nodded at his answer, half appreciating the fact that he is honest. Besides, those are things of the past. They can't dwell on that forever. They became silent. Marco continued to do the cooking while Ann is munching the chocolates that are supposed to be a dessert which she treated as an appetizer.

Their silence is a comfortable one but Ann decided to break it.

"Marco…" she called out.

"Hmm?"

"H-How was it being popular, surrounded by paparazzi?" If they are going to reveal who they are, it would be better to ask someone who experienced being swarmed by reporters and stuff. The idea of being exposed to the criticism of people does not sit well with Ann, but she acknowledged the fact that they cannot hide forever. She remembered the words Luffia used. Them hiding who they really are means that who they are right now are fake ones, restricted and confined to an illusion that they wanted to be a reality.

"They are annoying as hell, yoi. They keep on getting into your line of privacy. They wanted to know every single detail of your life. Criticism is a default. It always is. The more you hide yourself, the more they would be persistent in knowing the details of your life."

Ann was right. Life of being a celebrity is difficult. What more if they are going to reveal themselves? They hid from the world for almost 25 years. True to what Marco said, they would insist on knowing what was hidden, the more they hide, the more they would be close to catching them.

"But you know, it is not so bad after all. There are people who admire us. You could say that they are our fans. Usually, they would defend us from bashings of those people who are against us, yoi."

"Really?" Ann is getting more curious right now. It seems that there are more to being a celebrity than she thought of.

"Yeah. If you've been to the industry, you can learn how to ignore the rumors they would usually spread around, or choose moments where you could speak and deny news as such, yoi."

Ann took note of this.

"How about social media sites? You have Instagram, facebook?"

"Yeah, but the things I post are usually work related or when we are promoting campaigns."

Ann nodded. She could now understand why Nami and Robin as well as other friends of Luffia has them. Well, she also has one but she rarely posts any pictures there or update status. Maybe she should start with that.

Their conversation went on and on regarding the life of celebrities and its relevance. At least Ann has something to learn about.

Marco was also enthusiastic about giving her answers. Deep down, he is glad that she seems interested or curious. Knowing his status, Marco knew, sooner or later the media will find out about her and they will start tailing her wherever she goes just to know her more. It all happens to those he dated. It would be best to have her prepared for more.

They ate like usual and spend time talking and a few making out. Along those times, Ann got curious as to how her dad would react if he ever found out that she is dating Marco.

The freckled beauty shivered and felt worried for Marco.

Because there is one thing she is sure of: ROGER WILL KILL HIM.

===XXX===

 **OMAKE:**

 **THE NIGHT DURING SAB AND KOALA'S VISIT AT THE RED BAR.**

 **AT THE RAFTEL PALACE;**

 **Roger can't help but feel that there is something going on that he** ** _should_** **know. As usual, he cannot point it out.**

 **ROUGE: honey, are you okay?**

 **ROGER: Yeah but I can't help but feel that there is something going out there.**

 **ROUGE: *Raises and eyebrow then sigh* Let's just go to sleep.**

 **THE COUPLE WENT TO BED BUT THE FEELING IN ROGER'S GUTS IS STILL THERE.**

 **SOMETIME DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:**

 **ROGER WOKE UP FEELING THAT THERE** ** _SHOULD_** **BE SOMEONE HE NEEDS TO** ** _KILL_** **RIGHT NOW. HE CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE THOUGH SO HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP.**

 **SOMETIME AROUND 3 AM.**

 **ROGER WOKE UP ONCE MORE, FEELING THAT HE** ** _REALLY_** **HAS SOMEONE HE** ** _SHOULD KILL_** **RIGHT** ** _NOW._**

 **SUDDENLY, HE THOUGHT OF HER DAUGHTERS. WHAT ARE THEY DOING RIGHT NOW? HE WAS ABOUT TO GET UP AND CALL THEIR HOME PHONE WHEN ROUGE WOKE UP AS WELL, SLIGHTLY CONFUSE AS TO WHY ROGER IS ABOUT TO REACH OUT THE TELEPHONE.**

 **ROUGE: honey, what are you doing?**

 **ROGER: I'm going to call on our daughters if they are safe and sound. *With stubbornness tone***

 **ROUGE: Are you serious? What time is it? For goodness' sake, its not even morning yet. Call them later, okay?**

 **ROGER RELUCTANLY WENT BACK TO SLEEP.**

 **THE MOMENT ROGER WOKE UP, THE FEELING HE HAS GREW EACH MOMENT. HE WENT TO HIS OFFICE FEELING SOMETHING DREADING INSIDE HIM.**

 **RAYLEIGH TOOK NOTICE OF THIS.**

 **RAYLEIGH: You seem upset. Did you got yelled again?**

 **ROGER: No. Worse.**

 **RAYLEIGH: Worse?**

 **ROGER: I have to kill someone. *With a very serious tone – more lie murderous***

 **Rayleigh stammered.**

 **RAYLEIGH: I'm sorry? I must have heard you wrong.**

 **ROGER: *Looks straight to Rayleigh* I have to kill someone.**

 **Rayleigh continued to blink at him, unbelieving his bestfriend is out for blood.**

 **RAYLEIGH: W-Who are you going to kill?**

 **ROGER: I just don't know yet. It's just that I have this feeling that I have to kill those people. Someone! Anyone!**

 **Rayleigh sweat drops. He pities the person(s) who will receive the wrath of Roger. Rayleigh went back to the last time Roger got this feeling. It was during the time when his daughters had suitors that he almost killed. Maybe this time, it is worse.**

 **===XXX===**

 **Omake:**

 **Kidd wanted to hide from the people, or better, make people disappear!**

 **He is now inside the department store for women, almost all of the people inside are women since this is also a department store for lingeries and personal necessities.**

 **He silently cursed the doctor for this embarassment.**

 **All women looked at him with wonder. He is used to being admired by women after all but the stares he is receiving is not something full of admiration, more like disappointment or amusement.**

 **He cursed his situatiion again but he had to do this. The sooner he is out here, the better.**

 **Kidd went to the lingerie section for women. He tried seeking some lingerie that would suit the doctor and he can't help but chuckle.**

 **The sales lady approached him.**

 **SALESLADY: Sir, would you like to see the new collection of out lingerie?**

 **Kidd followed the saleslady and she pointed him to the lingerie for bigger sizes.**

 **Kidd thought for a moment. Even though Sab looked like her size is above average, these sizes are way too big for her.**

 **SALESLADY: Sir, we have varieties that can fit your size. What is your usual size sir? *Asked in a friendly tone***

 **KIDD:** ** _My_** **size?**

 **SALESLADY: Yes, sir. Your size. You're going to wear the lingerie right?**

 **KIDD: I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A FUCKING LINGERIE! THIS IS FOR SOMEONE ELSE!**

 **===xxx===**

 **AN:**

 **YEHEY! 18** **TH** **CHAPTER DOWN! PLEASE DROP REVIEWS FOR ANY REACTION.**

 **LATELY, MY OMAKES ARE SO PATHETIC. SERIOUSLY.**

 **I am already thinking of other stories I could write, especially the drabbles for Fairy Tale for ASL Sisters. Still cannot do that right now, since the idea is so jumbled.**

 **The omake for Kidd is not supposed to be there. I just thought it would be funny to mistook him as gay, or something even though he does not look like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – News Specials and Gossips

AN:

SORRY FOR THE LONG LOST OF UPDATE. I AM SO BUSY WITH READING DIFFERENT SERIES OF BOOKS LIKE SEVEN WONDERS BY PETER LERANGIS, MISTBORN TRILOGY, AND THRONE OF GLASS SERIES BY SARAH J MAAS.

I GOT IDEAS FROM THOSE BOOKS AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ONE.!

I WILL START WITH SEVEN WONDERS SERIES. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, PLEASE DO SO. IT'S AMAZING, BUT I GOT MIXED EMOTIONS OUT OF IT. SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES A CLIFFHANGER EVERY SINGLE BOOK? IN ANY CASE, I STILL LOVE THE STORY BUT THE ROMANCE DEPARTMENT IS DEFINITELY LACKING SOME IMPROVEMENT WHICH IS WHY I DECIDED TO DO JACKxALY FANFICTION!

GOSH, I AM RAMBLING.

IN ANY CASE, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I RE-READ THE CHAPTER AND I NOTICED A FEW GRAMMAR MISHAPS AND TYPOS WHICH IS QUITE EMBARASSING BUT PLEASE PARDON ME FOR THAT MISTAKE AS I DON'T USUALLY REREAD IT BEFORE POSTING.

AFTER I REREAD THE CHAPTER, I REALLY LAUGHED FOR SOMETIME. IT'S QUITE CUTE THAT I TURNED THE TWINS INTO PERVERTS. HAHA. I CHANGED THE RATING TO M SINCE FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU SHOULD BE EXPECTING A MATURED THEME.

SPECIAL THANKS TO Lunapok and Poemadp FOR CONSTANTLY LIKING MY STORY.

AS FOR THE GUESTS WHICH I DON'T KNOW THE NAMES, THANK YOU GUYS FOR STILL LIKING MY STORY. YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING THIS.

I KNOW ANN AND MARCO ARE PROGRESSING TOO MUCH COMPARED TO THE OTHER TWO, BUT PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE. (LOL)

SOONER OR LATER, YOU WILL SEE GREAT PROGRESS.

====XXX====

1ST PART

Forbes Grandline is a magazine known for recognizing businesses around Grandline. They featured businessmen and prominent families known to the business world. They made rankings of the Top 50 richest person/family in the whole world.

Every month, they would interview different personalities coming from different companies. They've featured Gol D. Roger and his company, Edward Newgate, Shanks Leroux, Silvers Rayleigh, Marco Newgate, Dracule Mihawk and many more personalities to mention that belongs to the business world.

Recently, they got a hold of featuring the entire upper echelons of Straw Hats Incorporated including the founder and co-founder. They were so excited to feature this group as it is one of the most progressive out of the business companies out there.

After the photo shoots, they proceed to have the actual interview. Of course, they would need to have it recorded or possibly have it in video just in case the group would agree to have it featured in television.

There are nine of them, but this interview would focus more to the core founders of the company itself, namely Luffia and Zoro.

INTERVIEWER: Hello everyone. We are so please to have you here.

LUFFIA: Hello as well! Can we get started? I'm getting hungry.

This particular statement earned some jab in the ribs. The interviewers just looked confused at all of them. The second interviewer just cleared her throat to get their attention.

INTERVIEWER: First and foremost, I would like to thank every one of you for accepting our interview. Shall I start with the founder itself? Hello, Miss Luffia! How are you doing?

LUFFIA: I'm good!

INTERVIEWER: What made you start the company as it is?

LUFFIA: What made me start it? It's because it is fun!

INTERVIEW: Fun? Can you define the fun in building a business empire?

LUFFIA; Well, it's fun. You get to have ideas and see it turn into reality. You get to enjoy the fact that your ideas are being presented to everyone and everyone values it as much as I do.

INTERVIEWER; That's a logic I never expected from someone like you, may I add. So, can you further give details about how you and Zoro started this?

Luffia is already laughing at the memory and Zoro snorted with a bit of amusement upon remembering the first time they met and how everything started.

ZORO: Everything started with her pestering me around to build a business. She is so annoying back then.

The interviewer grew more curious at the statement of Zoro.

INTERVIEWER: What do you mean by perster, Mr. Zoro?

ZORO: Oh, she keeps on insisting that we build a business because it is going to be fun. She won't take no for an answer! I have no interest on foregoing business such as this but she keeps on stalking me. I refused her downright for thousands of time.

Luffia only laughed remembering those times where she always stalks Zoro into agreeing to build the business with her.

INTERVIEWER: Now, that's quite fascinating.

NAMI: More like annoying.

USSOP: Agreed. Luffia never takes no for an answer not unless she don't want it herself. She's that spoiled.

BROOK: Yohoho. Luffia can be so persistent. I even remember the time that she wanted me to join the company because she wanted a musicman to be part of it.

INTERVIEWER: Miss Luffia, it seems that you are persistent towards goals and everything. No wonder you made it this far. According to the reports, this business was established by small investments 5 years ago.

LUFFIA: Yep! After Zoro agreed to start the business, we put most of our own savings to the market. We played with the stocks for a couple of months. Then, Nami joined in and we now have an accomplished financial adviser.

NAMI: I really hesitated in joining in. I even refused. Well, all of us refused joining her for who knows how many times in all her offers. Eventually, you really can't win against her.

Everyone agreed to what Nami said. Zoro is the first and main witness given that Luffia pursued him into joining for quite a long time and thus establishing the SHI.

INTERVIEWER: So, after Zoro and Nami joined in, what was the next step?

LUFFIA: that would be Ussopp joining us. Of course there were matters we needed to deal with. He is a very skilled painter and a good sharpshooter. He has many talents.

USSOPP: Man… You're flattering me too much. But, you've got it correct. I – President Ussopp

LUFFIA: Oi! I'm the president!

USSOPP: Ah, right, right.

The interviewer looked amused at their banters. They look like a family already more than what a business colleagues should be. Regardless, the interviewer has to ask questions about the foundation of the company.

INTERVIEWER: After Ussopp, who's next?

LUFFIA: We had Sanji next. He's the best chef in the world!

SANJI: Luffia-swann~~~ You flatter me too much.

ZORO: I hope you get flattened instead. (Grumbles)

SANJI: Were you whispering something, Marimo?

ZORO: Of course I am, shit cook.

The two started to glare at each other, but Nami punched both men on their heads shutting them up. The interviewer sweat dropped at the display. All the Straw Hats are actually ignoring the fact that Nami just punched both boys. Luffia even laughed.

The interviewer figured out that this is a normal for the group. The interviewer contemplated if he should include this in the magazine.

INTERVIEWER: Uhm, okay. So, after Sanji joined, the restaurant and food business was formed. This is the time when the first report about an emerging group. News has been spread out to the business world about your urging success.

LUFFIA: Hmm, yeah, I remembered! Sanji was a bit sulking at that time though since Ussopp was mentioned. Zoro as well!

INTERVIEWER: After Sanji, who joined the crew?

LUFFIA: We had Vivi Nefertari with us before. Of course, she would always be welcome to come back but she has to attend matters in regards with her family. Then along the way, we had Chopper. He's an awesome doctor! And genius too!

CHOPPER: Praising me like that won't make me happy you bastard~~

Once again, the Interviewer sweat dropped at the reaction but they have to move on with the questions and there are tons of questions needed to be asked to this crew.

INTERVIEWER: Aherm. Yeah, so once Chopper joined in, you guys had an expert doctor for the medicinal areas of business. This particular line of business was a point of criticism to folks in the business world especially for the pharmaceutical companies. What drives this group to still pursue cheap and organic medicines?

CHOPPER: I was raised by Doctorrine and Doctor Kureha. They have been the best parents and they taught me that curing people or at least making a cure for disease shouldn't be a drive to get money. The sole purpose of a doctor is to heal and cure people. We did not establish this line of business just to get sums of money out of it. It's to help people.

NAMI: It's true that we get profit out of it, but the profit is not that large. It is appropriate to say the least.

LUFFIA: I have no idea when it comes to curing people and their sickness. Building this line of business is to help a fulfill a friend's dream.

The interviewer was beyond astonished. These people are truly genuine.

INTERVIEWER: Having Chopper boost your fame throughout the world. But before the recognition of everyone, Miss Luffia and Mr. Zoro gained fame the most due to the fact that they established a fast growing company. Mr. Zoro, many are curious as to why you did not take it upon yourself to manage the winery of your foster brother and instead established one on your own.

ZORO: His winery is different than ours. He is more into the luxury of the wine. I am into Sake. Besides, at one point, I never imagined myself managing business such as this. I am more intent on becoming a sword master. Luffia just forced me to join her.

LUFFIA: Hahaha. Uncle Hawky does not mind though. He just lets Zoro do whatever he wants.

INTERVIEWER: Hawky?

Zoro snickered. If this particular nickname gets out, Dracule Mihawk would be pissed at Luffia, but sure as hell, he can't do anything about it since she would just totally ignore her.

ZORO: She's referring to my brother.

INTERVIEWER: Ohh… I see. Alright, moving on. Miss Nico Robin, a very famous historian and political analyst. How come you ever joined this crew?

ROBIN: Oh, Luffia wound up forcing me to do it. (She said it with so much smiles)

The interviewer can't help but wonder if these people were forced to be part of SHI. Judging from their comments, they might have been persuaded.

INTERVIEWER: After you joined the company, it opened to gain more fame throughout the business world. People recognized you as the company who managed to dethrone the famous Sir Crocodile.

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Encountering Crocodile made them famous. They've dealt with the stocks in Alabasta that now belong to the right owner.

LUFFIA: It was okay. We just did what we have to do.

INTERVIEWER: After assembling a 7-person company which in the standards of business world, that is rather small. You proceed into buying the stocks of Galleyla Company. A very well known ship manufacturer. This bold move made the corporate world even wary at your recent progress. May I quote, that the Grandline Business Insider said 'SHI is like building an empire.'

LUFFIA: Oh, that. I wanted to have our previous ship to be fixed but unfortunately, it is beyond repair. We used Going Merry for travelling through seas. That's where we meet Franky and have him joined us. He build the Thousand Sunny Building as well as Thousand Sunny Ship for everyone. It's awesome. We will give you a tour around the ship and the building.

INTERVIEWER: Wow, that is quite fascinating. Having Franky even broaden the entire company itself. You even expanded beyond imaginable. From architectures, Financials, Book Publishing, Food and Restaurant, Medicine then Robotics. Franky, you hold a great deal about these lines.

FRANKY: Of course, I take good care of these SUPER lines. We make sure that the products we deliver are SUPPERRR!

The interviewer sweat dropped at the frequent use of SUPER but it is known to everyone that Franky can be quite… eccentric to say the least.

INTERVIEWER: The last one but not the least, who joined the main management team of Strawhats, Brook. These made the SHI broadened.

BROOK: Yohohoho. It's quite refreshing to be part of this group. Technically, we are working but we are also having fun.

INTERVIEWER: Over the years since the first establishment of the company, the company faced challenges along the way. How did your group went downhill for 2 years since the establishment and now became one of the top growing companies in the world?

Everyone thought at the moment when they almost went bankrupt due to the bad decisions of the management. No one blamed Luffia for it, because everyone has something with the downward operations they initiated.

LUFFIA: I never thought that our journey in the business world would turn out like that. There are ways for us to bounce back immediately, but my decision on taking a 2 year break from the main operations has something to do with building individual controls and roles. We are good as a team, but as individual, we still has to do a few more works which is why almost all of us has to learn from various aspects.

The strawhats just gaped at the very smart comment from Luffia. They are just used to the whims of her decisions. Hearing her reasons first hand is another thing they never experience.

INTERVIEWER: I see. That proved to be a wise decision seeing that you've been constantly on the rise and it earned quite a title to achieve as you are dubbed as the youngest Billionaire in the Grand Line History.

LUFFIA: Really?

She is shrugging this. Money has never been an issue for her and she never cared.

INTERVIEWER: What is your secret when it comes to being successful?

LUFFIA: Nothing. Just be yourself and have fun. Enjoy every moment with your friends and have adventures together!

INTERVIEWER: As for your friends, what made you stay with Luffia through thick and thin?

BROOK: She is a true friend despite her flaws.

FRANKY: She is a SUPER Boss. She would think of her friends first before anything else.

ROBIN: Oh, she is reliable.

CHOPPER: She never treated me like a freak or anything just because I am obsessed with medicines.

SANJI: She is my mellorine~~

USOPP: Oh, she needs my skills.

NAMI: She needs my skills when it comes to finances.

ZORO: She is my bestfriend.

LUFFIA: Everyone…. Oi, oi! You're flattering me too much~~

Interviewer dreaded to sweat dropped again at the reaction but opted to continue.

INTERVIEWER: So, after re-establishing your company, you've quite earned quite the reputation of storming the business world just like the first establishment. We now have the Strawhat Alliances consists of a few businessmen namely, Cavendish, Barto Club Company, Columbus, Don Chinchao and many more. These names have been famous as well.

LUFFI: Oh, it was just a chance. We all have our goals, but I'm still the President.

The interviewer got confused with her answer but moved on to the rest of questioning. Most of them consist of questions about Luffia and Zoro's personal lives before the establishment of the company.

After the interview, they all moved on with the tour around the building. The interviewer has the impression that this building is not build to be an office of a large company but rather a sort of condominium place. The luxury is evident.

After everything is done, they all bid goodbyes.

This interview session with Forbes Grandline will be released a few weeks from now…

===XXX===

Grandline People Magazine Issue: hottest Men of their Age

\- This special issue is intended for the hottest bachelors of town with distinguished age brackets.

\- There is one man held as Hottest Man for the age bracket of 20 – 25, 26 – 30, 30 – 35

\- The top 10 hottest bachelors are also being featured in the magazine.

Right now, the Grandline People magazine featured in their cover are the hottest bachelors of town namely Zoro, Kidd and Marco Newgate for their respective roles.

INTERVIEW SESSION WITH ZORO:

The interviewer is quite nervous upon seeing the serious and stoic handsome face of this man. But regardless, this is a job need to be done.

INTERVIEWER: Hello Zoro. How are you doing?

ZORO: I'm bored but I guess okay.

INTERVIEWER: Good. So, you are named as one of the hottest bachelors in the Grandline. How do you feel about that?

ZORO: I don't really pay attention to what people say about me. I will do whatever I want but I guess I am flattered that they think that way.

INTERVIEWER: According to the comments from the women around Grandline, they find your focus to be attractive. We've listed a couple of things they find attractive from you and not too surprisingly, they listed muscles, eyes, hair.

ZORO: (Snorted)

INTERVIEWER: All people have been noticing your unusual hair and they even felt attracted to it, What can you say for this matter?

ZORO: They all say the same thing. Some thugs during my high school time does not like it. They seek a fight which they terribly lost (smirks)

INTERVIEWER: A troublemaker then.

ZORO: No. I never asked for trouble. They are just asking for it.

INTERVIEWER: Oh, okay. How do you keep your body in shape? Many men would die for the muscles such as that.

ZORO: I do trainings and weight lifting. Sleep is also essential to the body.

INTERVIEWER: Tell us more about your living.

ZORO: I am currently working in Straw Hats Incorporated. I usually teach swordsmanship to children.

INTERVIEWER: What work are you dealing in SHI?

ZORO: I manage the winery and the museum for sword antics. Sometimes, I approve of the plans from different department due to my position as Over all VP.

The interviewer was clearly astonished.

INTERVIEWER'; Amazing. Aside from these, you are also known to be the protégée or the heir of Dracule Mihawk's winery business and financial institute. Why didn't you start studying the management of his business?

ZORO: I never really cared for money. Money is necessity but I never considered to desire for more. I am in SHI because of Luffia. Managing Dracule's business can stand for itself without me since he is there to manage everything.

INTERVIEWER: So, the reason you're working with SHI is because of Miss Luffia, the founder?

ZORO: Partly, yes. She is my best friend and we are trying to help each other's dreams come true and that also includes our friends in SHI. People might think that it is built out of producing profits, but we built it to fulfill our dreams.

INTERVIEWER; So, what dreams are you trying to fulfill? Considering what you guys achieved this far, I couldn't think of anything you wanted.

Zoro fell silent. He wanted to have the title of the Best swordsman in the world and clearly, that has nothing to do with building a business empire. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the dream he is trying to fulfill is to see Luffia happy to fulfill her wishes.

ZORO: That's secret. (with smirk)

INTERVIEWER; Okay, so trying to be mysterious, huh? Let's proceed with other things then. You are reported to be dating a policewoman.

ZORO: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: I am sure, many women are broken hearted knowing that you are already dating someone. Can you tell us about her?

Zoro thought for a moment.

ZORO: We've been dating for a few years and we have the same hobby. We practice swordsmanship.

INTERVIEWER: Aside from those? How about her job or your setup?

Zoro was left speechless for a moment and realized that he never knew much about Tashigi aside from the fact that she's a policewoman and she is a sword fettish. Aside from those, she never knew the details.

ZORO: We're doing good. We balance our lives just fine, I guess.

Good thing the interviewer moved on to other things that he can answer.

INTERVIEWER: How does it feel to have a lady boss?

Zoro snorted. Luffia can be a lady, like 1% lady.

ZORO: I am not sexist. Besides, we've been friends for years already. She is a good leader despite having flaws and I respect that about her.

INTERVIEWER: I see. Can you further tell us your daily hobbies?

ZORO: Exercises for my daily routine, at least 1000 swings for practice, techniques practice. At least 3 hours.

INTERVIEWER: That's pretty intense. How about your work schedules and such?

ZORO: After my daily exercises routine, I spend my time in the Thousand Sunny Building. It depends on the schedules we had. Currently, Franky is letting me do test drives with the vehicles he is currently making. Sometimes, I would deal with the paper works and most of the time, I would deal with Luffia's boredom.

INTERVIEWER: Boredom?

ZORO: She would bug me that she is bored dealing with paper works. Aside from those, I visit the winery and Sake production since that's my personal department. Of course, meetings from different clients.

INTERVIEWER: Pretty hectic. By the way, what are your friends' reactions after about this?

ZORO: Oh, the curly brow is pretty pissed off knowing that I took this title. It pretty much made me feel better that I pissed him off. (With smug look)

INTERVIEWER: Curly Brow?

ZORO: I am referring to Sanji.

INTERVIEWER: Oh, I see. Haha. You guys seem to be a rival of some sort.

ZORO: (Snorted) I am way stronger than him.

INTERVIEWER: so, we heard aside from swordsmanship, you are also into Motorbike racing. How do you juggle different hobbies? Your life seems to be so busy.

ZORO: Motorbike racing is a great sport. It helps me relax from time to time. Besides, I usually join races. It helps pay the extra bills. (He shrugs)

INERVIEWER: What do you need money for when your brother is as rich as Shanks Leroux?

ZORO: Unlike other rich brats, I don't exactly depend on his wealth. Those are his, not mine. I liked to earn for myself.

INTERVIEWER: Such a dependable man. A man such as yourself would prove to be a good husband and father. Say, when would you be ready to settle down? For sure, many women will cry their hearts out.

Zoro paused for a moment. He and Tashigi have been dating for years now but never had he thought of settling down. Sure, he knew that sooner or later, he would have to settle down in a family, but he never saw himself settling down with Tashigi and that truth bothers him lately. When he was asked

ZORO: Definitely not now. In 3 or four years to come. Who knows?

INTERVIEWER: I see. Thanks for your time. We hope that you will accept another invitation from us.

ZORO: We'll see.

===XXX===

INTERVIEW SESSION WITH KIDD:

The interviewer is nervous. Unlike Zoro, Kidd is downright scary. Of course, Zoro is scary as well but Kidd seems to be glaring down right at the very soul of his. It's like Satan came to interrogate you.

KIDD: I'll kill Killer once I'm through with this! (He hissed at no one but the Interviewer feels like Kidd is directing the death threat to him)

INTERVIEWER: Uh, h-how are you doing Mr. Eustass?

KIDD: Good, considering I have to do this interview.

INTERVIEWR: Ohhkayy. So, you've been named as the hottest men for the age bracket of 26 – 30. How does it feel?

KIDD: *smirks* Yes, I know most women would find me sexy, and I won't be hypocrite by saying that I don't enjoy their attention. You could say I am quite proud of it.

INTERVIEWER: Oh, I see. A proud one huh? Tell us more about you.

Kidd turned sour the moment that was asked. He wouldn't be telling them his whole story. Especially his life as an illegitimate child, or the fact that his brother is… Kidd shook his head.

KIDD: Hmp! Do I have to? For all I know, you guys has been doing research about me. Shouldn't you be publishing what you've been snipping around?

The interviewer paled a little at his sarcasm. He's far more perceptive than anyone would thought. The interviewer has to be careful from here on out.

INTERVIEWER; It would be best that it would come from you. Gossips around cannot be trusted after all.

KIDD: Hmp. Well, I'll start with the obvious. I am a Professional MMA fighter aside from that, I work as an engineer before I focused on my fights.

INTERVIEWER: Good move, according to the critiques especially since you were given the title of Greatest MMa Fighter of all time.

KIDD; I worked hard for that title. I enjoyed most of my fights in the ring especially if the opponent would pose a good challenge to me.

INTERVIEWER: They said that you are a beast inside the ring. You've been sanctioned because of your brutal attacks from your opponents? Every opponents are afraid to face you.

KIDD; That's their fault for being weak. Besides, if you're a fighter, you gotta give everything you got to win and achieve your goals. If you're going to hide your tail behind your legs, then you are no better than a sore loser.

The interviewer swallowed hardly. This man is a real deal. If anyone is on their right mind, they wouldn't be pissing him off.

INTERVIEW: Ah, so passionate for your job huh? How about outside of the ring? What do you do?

KIDD: Motorbike racing.

INTERVIEWER; Oh, just like Zoro!

KIDD: Yeah, we compete from time to time. We are also drinking buddies.

INTERVIEWER: That's quite nice. Aside from your income in the fights, you also happen to be a businessman yourself. Care to elaborate?

KIDD; Bars. I own some. (Which is an understatement)

INTERVIEWER: How about a steady girlfriend? You've been branded a womanizer by people already, but having the title never really hurts your popularity. Rather, they boost them.

KIDD: No, I don't have any right now. (At least not yet.)

INTERVIEWER: But you're interested in someone in particular?

KIDD: (Smirks. The image of a devious doctor invaded his mind) Of course.

INTERVIEWER: Well, we hope to meet this person you're referring to.

KIDD: hmp! Wel'll see.

INTERVIEWER: Can you tell us more about her? We are expecting it to be a brunette beauty since you've been publicly known to be interested in brunettes.

KIDD: I won't deny that fact but unfortunately, I will not be saying anything about her yet.

INTERVIEWER: Such as shame. We will hope that you will introduce her sooner or later.

===XXX===

INTERVIEW SESSION WITH MARCO:

Marco is the most approachable with the three guys the Interviewer interviewed so far. He is known to be accommodating – as accommodating as a socialite can be.

INTERVIEWER; Hello, Marco. It's good to have you here.

MARCO: Thank you, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: How are you these days? You seems to be too busy.

MARCO: Yes, that's quite right, yoi. But I am trying to cope with the busy schedule nonetheless.

INTERVIEWER: As expected of you. Right now, this has been thrice where you were named as One of the Hottest Men in the Grandline as per the choice of People. What can you say on this matter?

MARCO: I am thankful that they are constantly supporting and voting for me.

INTERVIEWER; Lately, there has been constant rumors regarding your status. Some of the rumors consist of you getting an arranged marriage for further influential power. Some of them consist of you being gay, which I find silly and absurd, the others claims that you already have a girlfriend.

Marco chuckles at the rumors. Those rumors are constantly in the tabloids that he got used to it already.

MARCO: First of all, I am not getting married just to get more influence. Secondly, my Pops does not believe in arranged marriage, yoi. He gives us freedom to choose who we want to spend out life with. As for the rumor about me being gay, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not.

INTERVIEWER: I see. So, can we assume that you are still single and available?

MARCO: Unfortunately, no. I am exclusively dating someone and I won't be mentioning her name until we come to an agreement to go public, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: Really? Wow! She must have been a one lucky woman. Can you tell us a bit more about her?

MARCO: We just started to get to know each other. She's an amazing company and natural.

INTERVIEWER: How did you two meet?

Marco thought for a moment. He can't just say straight out that she met Ann in the garage of WGC while working on Thatch's sports car. That's a give away.

MARCO: Let's just say that we men under a unexpected circumstance, yoi. Most unexpected, if I may say so.

INTERVIEWER: Hmm, quite mysterious. We can't wait to meet this woman.

MARCO: Let's see, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: Well, how's your family been doing so far?

MARCO: We are doing great. The entire family is doing well.

INTERVIEWER: That's good. Considering the achievements you guys have been doing lately. I heard you will be participating for the Annual Cup. Everyone is already anticipating your win.

MARCO: I wouldn't expect that considering that there are a lot of competent racers that will be competing this year. Let's just say that I will try my best, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: That's quite modest of you. Who are you watching for this year?

MARCO: Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy. Those three are quite the mysterious and need to watch out for.

INTERVIEWER: Quite the surprise, those three are. In any case, let's hope for the best, right?

MARCO: Of course, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: We are also hoping to know any news for wedding bells.

MARCO: (Chuckles) Who knows.

===XXX===

E Grandline Channel

Good Day Folks! This is your host for the day, Alyssa. I welcome you all to E! Grandline Channel! I know all of you are in the verge of breaking from the gossips that has been whispered all throughout and let's go through it one by one!

Shall we start with the latest news? Rumors has been spread that the entire Straw Hats are going to be featured in one of the magazines. We have been anticipating such since some of the articles are hinting such. We can't wait for them to make their final appearance as a force to be reckoned. Speaking of Straw Hats, Franky Cyborg and Nico Robin's wedding are upcoming. We are excited to know more about the wedding of these two.

Recently, Nico Robin has been spotted shopping for a perfect wedding dress at the Crimin's main store. She was photographed recently with friends. The date has yet to be published. Let's hope they will let us see the glimpse of their wedding moment.

Next up! Ladies, are your hearts ready to cry out? One of the most eligible bachelors in town, Marco Newgate, recently admitted as per our sources, that he indeed is already taken! Ouch for those who are aiming to catch his attention. Sorry Folks, he is already taken but the name of the person is yet to be revealed as he is keeping the identity of his girlfriend all to himself! Not a bad choice given how much attention this woman will earn once they will go in public.

Personally, I am excited to know this woman. Imagine folks, what kind of woman would catch the attention of a man such as Marco? Maybe, we can take a few advise from her on how we could seduce such a fine man. According to our some hearsays, they have been spotted doing groceries and Marco himself was said to be cooking for her! I will certainly faint from overjoy of that would happen. Imagine, Marco Newgate cooking for you? Damn! I would spend my entire savings just to experience that.

Moving on, folks! This gossip turned into a roller coaster around the media. Who wouldn't? This is the Royalties we are talking about. Richest Family in the world, Gol D. roger and Gol D. Rouge's lives had been full of gossips.

Few weeks earlier, they have been bombarded with issues such as cheating and divorce possibilities which broke the hearts of people who dearly loved them. The Fashion Queen appeared to be mad at the photos that was taken amidst of those pictures appeared a picture of Roger embracing a brunette woman who was allegedly branded as the third party in the couple. But, things have cleared up as sources said from the employees in their company that the woman in question happens to be their daughter!

This made the people wanna say: "AW". How sweet right? We can now say that Roger is an adorable father. Truy a "Family Goals". Next up, gossips and paparazzi won't stop not until they will know more of the Gol D. family as recently, some photos were published. We are assuming this was taken from so far away given the fact that the picture is so blurry and we cannot see the faces.

The world was shaken with excitement when this photo was published claiming that the women in questions are actually the daughters of Roger and Rouge. One is a brunette woman which the couple openly admitted as their daughter while the other one seems to be blonde. Some sources say that the blonde woman might just be a friend of the family, but a day after the report was published, Roger gave the official statement: "Those are our daughters." And confirmed folks! The king already claimed the heiresses!

All the Grandline people are now anticipating for the day to arrive when we could meet the "Princesses".

And that's a wrap for now. Stay tune on this channel for more juicy news. Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20 - Sunny Islands

**AN:**

 **HEYA GUYS… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONSTANTLY LIKING MY STORY. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY:** ** _FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD_**

 **TECHNICALLY IT IS STILL ABOUT ASL SISTERS BUT THE SETUP IS DIFFERENT AND THE WAY OF WRITING IS DIFFERENT TOO. I AM NOT SURE IF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT, BUT IT WON'T HURT TO TRY, RIGHT?**

 **THANKS TO MYSTERYREADER FOR GIVING ME A GOOD SLAP OF TRUTH. LOL.**

 **ANN'S ATTITUDE/CHARACTER IS A BIT 'NOT SO ACE'. SO I WILL MAKE A FEW ALTERATIONS ALONG THE WAY MAKING ANN A BIT PLAYFUL, CHILDISH AND A BIT HOT TEMPERED.**

 **AS FOR MY GUEST READERS/REVIEWERS, THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY.**

 **AS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO TOOK NOTICE OF SOME DETAILS THAT THEY PREFER, YOU GUYS ARE FREE TO SPEAK UP, BUT I AM NOT PROMISING THAT I WILL COMPLY TO REQUESTS, BUT I AM OPEN FOR A GOOD SLAPPING OF TRUTH. HAHAHA.**

 **FORGIVE MY WORDING. I AM SPECIFICALLY WEIRD AND GIDDY DURING THE TIME I AM WRITING THIS.**

 **AGAIN: FORGIVE ANY GRAMMAR MISHAPS BECAUSE THIS IS TOO LONG FOR ME TO RE-READ AND CORRECT EVERYTHING FROM THE BEGINNING. JUST IGNORE IT. WHATEVER.**

 **Special heads up and disclaimer: Some of the ideas contained in this chapter are inspired by Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and company.**

 **I KNOW I DON'T USUALLY SAY THIG DISCLAIMER BUT ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE. IT'S OBVIOUS.**

Chapter 20 –

Kidd started to take note of the files and the planned structure of the establishment. There are a lot that he needs to change. Mr. Gol D. Roger said that he is free to do whatever he feels like as long as the establishment will have good results. Truly, Kidd never met a man such as him who would let someone like him to do as he pleases. Kidd's decision might jeopardize this project and this causes who knows how much. Kidd could never hope to pay for any damages if it comes to that. He will go broke! But rest assured, Roger told him that he will trust in his raw abilities in doing so.

Today, he is examining the site. There are architectures and engineers with him.

"What do you think of the site?" Roger asked. They scheduled a visit in the site today so as to proceed with the planning.

"The land seems to be holding good. The site for this establishment is good because this can be considered a business area as well but knowing the aims of building this establishment, I could say it is suited. The hotel's designs can be anything given that this area is in between of business district and residential district. I can make initial estimation of the steels and materials to use for the initial design you prepared."

"Hmm, good observation. I was actually thinking of adding something like a theme park nearby the hotel. My youngest daughter loves them so much. Then Restaurants around it so guests can have choices. Do you think you can make estimations for those establishments?" Roger asked.

Rayleigh only chuckles at Roger's comments. He is one of those businessmen that builds business for his children.

"Yes, I supposed but I need to have draft of the design first. It would be good to have the budget estimations as well. We wouldn't want to have over budget." Kidd stated. In business, money budget is essential. You have to know how much you are going to spend over the money you are going to earn.

"Meh. Doesn't matter, so long as the establishments are safe for everyone to use and as long as it will last for decades. What's the use of building something that won't even last?" Kidd is slightly shocked by the Roger's statements. This coming from the richest man in the world. It is a good thing that business nowadays are not all about the money they could earn but rather building something for everyone.

"Hmp. Sure thing."

"Why don't we talk things over in a lunch?" Rayleigh suggested earning a good approval from Roger whose mind is already clouded with thoughts of food.

"Why the hell not?" The red haired man agreed. Some of the architects and engineers stayed for more in the site to begin their planning while the three men led themselves to a nearby restaurant.

They immediately earned onlookers from the customers in the restaurant. That is to be expected due to the presence of the two of the most powerful and influential people in the world.

They proceed to get a VIP room to avoid some eavesdroppers. Roger sensed that Kidd can be uncomfortable in the presence of many scrutinizing eyes of people.

"You should be used to their gazes already. What with your status and all." Roger commented earning a frown from Kidd.

"That does not mean I enjoy every nosy people poking in my life."

"Hahaha. Quite the point right there. Your attitude reminds me of my daughters. Haha."

This piqued the interest of Kidd. This man has his life flashed before the eyes of media and public yet his daughters refused to do so. The red haired MMA fighter is curious but does not mean he will start to be nosy. This is their business, not his.

"These media will patronize you because you have the money of the world at your feet. It's either that, or you held influence or you are hell of a good looking individual." Kidd commented out of nowhere earning a laugh coming from the two older men in front of him.

"You are dead right. Which of the categories do you belong to?" Rayleigh asked with a sly smirk.

"Who knows?" He slyly replied to Rayleigh. Roger shrugs the conversation as the food came. Kidd wonders how Roger could eat so many foods all at once which reminds him of Luffia.

"So, when do you think will submit the report?" Roger asked while eating.

"Depends on the estimates for the structure. I should be able to work on it this week. I can provide the initial draft in three days."

"Good. I can ask one of my daughters to look into it. Maybe she can give me an opinion." Roger flatly stated thinking of consulting Sab. Ann might be an engineer but Sab can appreciate a structure and some complicated details.

"I see." Kidd fought dread to speak some comments as he does not want to be offending or to pry. It is natural for a father to value the opinion of his child.

"But you know, I should give my cute Angel a call (Referring to Sab). I really got this feeling the other night that something must have happened to her. I can't shake the feeling." Roger said thoughtfully. Kidd just raised his eyebrows at this conversation. Clearly, their planned lunch business meeting seems to be drifting to something of a personal conversation. The red haired man just continued eating while listening to the two older men.

"You're just being paranoid as always." Rayleigh grumbled.

"No! What if some random men would take advantage of them?"

Rayleigh rolled his eyes at Roger's silliness.

"They are strong women. They can take care of themselves. Besides, they are already in a good age to start dating."

"D-Dating? And doing _this_ and _that_ with men? No way! I will not have any men date my daughters without my approval! They must go through me first! That must be why I got the chill the other night. My poor cute Angel must be with that guy, whoever that bastard is!"

Suddenly, Kidd felt a bit of chill in his spine like the acidic words coming from Roger are directed to him but he ignored it. He must have felt it because he can hear it firsthand. Roger seems to be nursing a heavy overprotectiveness around his daughters.

"Must you insist that? Your daughters are wise enough to date a suitable man. Besides, shouldn't you be happy that they are happy with those men?" Rayleigh argued.

"Whose side are you on? I thought I'm your best friend!" Roger asked with a hint of betrayal which Rayleigh shrugged off, far too used to his antics.

"Kidd, what do you think I should do? Should I try to hunt down those men? Maybe hiring assassins would be good too." Kidd sweat dropped at Roger's idea. Assassins? Seriously? Kidd was about to laugh the suggestion off but seeing that Roger is serious about the idea, he fought off his original remark. He looked towards Rayleigh who was downright horrified at the idea.

"Uhm, I think you should wait until your daughters are ready to introduce their boyfriends. Who knows, they might not be serious to begin with." Kidd stated.

Roger frowned at his answer but as soon as it sank into his thick head, he nodded with thoughts.

"Right. Of course, and as soon as I know their identity, I will do what I have to do then. That goes for any admirers too."

Kidd does not want to know what is going on Roger's mind. He is afraid to know that this mind has been planning an assassination attempts for the men in question, whoever they are. Pity for those who knew the daughters and are currently having an affair with them…

Kidd only has one thought in mind. May they Rest in Peace….

===XXX===

"Soo… What are we doing here?" Sab asked her sister. They are currently in the Thousand Sunny ship, a private voyage ship owned by their sister.

This morning, their little sister just asked them to come with her to the island adventure. She came bouncing up and down on their bed at 5:00 am in the morning just to wake them up and drag them to whatever this is. Good thing that Sab made early cancellations with her appointments in the hospital.

"We're going to do the photoshoot!"

"A what now?" A still sleepy Ann asked.

"Photoshoot." Luffia answered like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"What for?" Sab asked.

"It's for the promotional thingy for the upcoming fashion show for a cause that we will have after the race."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just said fashion show? Since when did I agreed to join this?" Ann asked, seemingly awakened by Luffia's claims.

"You agreed last time I asked you guys. Can't remember when." Luffia shrugged. Even Sab can't remember when she asked them to join this hilarious event.

"Fashion Show for a Cause, I guess we might as well join. This is for the foundation after all." Sab shrugged. She does not really mind plus this is a perfect excuse to get away from the hospital and a possible encounter with Kidd. After what happened last time, she does not have the guts to face him now.

"Okay, whatever. Is it going to be just us?" Ann asked.

"Nope. Nami, Robin, Koala, Kaya, Vivi, Caimie, Conis, and many more will join us for the photo shoot This is going to be awesome!"

"Koala? She's joining? Why did I not know of this before?" Sab asked curiously while sipping the freshly prepared juice that was stored in the fridge.

"Oh, I asked Iva-chan to make her come. Plus, I promised a good interview with her after this."

Sab thought so. It really turns out to be a bribery of some sort. Oh, well. Might as well enjoy everything.

"So, this fashion show, don't you think it's a bit too early for that? I mean what about the preparations and everything. We have the race to focus on and you said this fashion show would be after the race." Ann voiced out her concern.

"Oh, that. Don't worry. We already have it sorted out and you will love the ideas! Shishishi." The twins just looked at each other, a bit worried about this idea Luffia is talking about.

Approximately an hour later, they arrived in a private island they call Little East Blue. This is a private island only intended as an escapade for the entire Straw Hats. There is a huge villa that can accommodate them and it seems that everyone is already there.

"Come on. The main actresses are already here. Better make this thing sorted out!" Nami barked to everyone. For an accountant, she is bossy enough but that is to be expected considering that she has to make sure Luffia won't be doing **extreme** things and bring downfall to everyone involved.

"We're going to have a photo shoot!" Luffia cheered to everyone and they all just laughed. "By the way, where's Pappagg?" she asked for the famous designer.

"She's preparing for the outfits we are going to use." Caimie answered and Luffia just shrugged.

"Okay. First off, this fashion show is not going to be just any ordinary fashion show. This is an actual fashion show for a cause. The Sales for the next 2 months will go to ASL Sisters Foundation for their Women Empowerment program. " Nami explained to everyone. Good thing she explained this because knowing Luffia she probably did not give any sort of explanation and instead dragged everyone into this.

"The Fashion would be the coolest and most amazing there is! You guys will like it!" Luffia said.

"Fufu. Of course they would, Luffia. It's your idea after all." The women around shivered at Robin's tone. Combined with that mysterious smile of hers, everyone dreaded as to what exactly they got themselves into…

And rightly so.

Some of them expected this much having heard it from Pappagg, Nami and Robin, but not Ann and Sab.

Ann stared dumbfounded at Pappagg who is explaining the fashion show and their _outfits_ while Sab looked downright confused.

"Wait, wait! Stop for sec! Let me get this straight!" Ann raised her voice a little as she is willing herself that this situation might be only her imagination. "This is a Fashion Show for a cause, right?"

"Yes." Luffia answered since the question was directed to her.

"This is for the ASL Sisters Foundation, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell is this a Fashion show for swimsuits?!" Her voice clearly states her outburst finding the idea ridiculous.

Luffia blinked at her, trying to study her reaction then her facial expression turned from blank to the look that says: 'Are you stupid or something?' but before she could retort something that contains Luffia logic, Sab inserted a comment.

"I have to say though, Ann is right. I really failed to see where this is going." Sab said with honesty.

"I want it to be different plus, the fashion show won't be like any boring fashion shows. We will have fireworks, arts and cool flying wings!"

The twins looked at themselves blinking furiously at the idea. Fashion show with wings?

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow. Seemingly, the fruits near her interest her as she took an apple and took a bite while looking at Luffia who is now eating orange.

"Hmm… We will look like Angels with wings or Devils with wicked wings then the decoration would be cool and amazing, plus it would be epic! It's a fashion show at its grandest! It is a good publicity and such." Sab raised an eyebrow, sensing that Luffia is already making unexpected smart moves. As the blond woman looked at Ann, she seems to be in deep thought. Honestly, Ann can be as dense as Luffia and sometimes denser than the youngest.

"Ann, Lu, come with me for a sec." Sab commanded, leaving the reception area of the villa to go outside in the gardens where the three of them can talk with no one to hear them. Sure, most of their friends knew who they are but not all of them.

"I still don't get it." Ann said with a frown. Sab raised another eyebrow at her and sighed with exasperation.

"Lu is already preparing to go public." The doctor stated. Ann blinked at her then her eyes turned as wide as they could, realization hit her like a dam of water. Damn, that's kind of dense. With no pun intended.

"I thought we are going slowly!" Ann looked at her youngest sister for further explanation, unfortunately, the said sister is busy munching another fruit for a snack. Sab took the initiative to take the apple and took a bite.

"Hey! That's mine!" Luffia complained.

"Just answer Ann first. She's ready to burst any minute now." Sab flatly stated then returned the apple to the youngest who in turn devoured it within seconds. She seems afraid that Sab would steal it again and take a bite.

She swallowed everything before turning to a frowning Ann.

"When are we going to take actions? Next year? That would be too long. Let's start early. They say that Early people always gets the meat."

"Huh?" Ann frowned again, her face contorted with so confusion with the bad wording Luffia mixed.

Sab rolled her eyes at this silliness, either with Luffia's another unusual smartness or Ann's denseness.

"Ann, she meant Early Bird catches the worm saying."

"Oh. But that's not important right now. Can't you reschedule the Fashion show for another month or so? And why does it really have to be swimsuits anyway?"

"Nope! The earlier the better! Besides, swimsuits are the best. Or would you rather have lingerie? Nami suggested that."

The twins' face turned twisted in horror and redness crept to their faces.

"You wouldn't dare!" they said in unison.

Luffia shrugged them off not caring.

"What's wrong with lingerie? Nami likes them. She said they are nice."

Ann made a mental note to reprimand the ever witch Nami for the ideas she is giving to their innocent little sister.

"No! Definitely not! Swimsuits are great! We should have them in the fashion show, right, Ann?"

"Yup. Let's just stick with swimsuits."

Luffia's face brightened with excitement.

"Okay. Let's get this show started!"

It appears that Koala will be the one doing the photo shoot. She is readying her camera. Some staff are helping the models with necessary make up and their attires. Sab even took the initiative to take one of the cameras and help Koala do the shooting since it will take more than one camera to have the photo shoot finish.

Overall estimation, the photo shoots would be finished in 5 days tops. Sab groaned at this. She have to make adjustments with her job and take an emergency leave. As for Ann, she is a freelancer so she has no boss but surely, her boyfriend should know about this. As for the others, they must have made a few arrangements to accommodate the photo shoot.

Robin took out her camera as well. Luffia wanted to play with the camera but Nami swatted her away from it.

Basically, everyone is on their best swimsuits, ready for the photo shoot. First up is a well known model, Nami. She is currently wearing a green skimpy bikini that showed off her curves. Robin and Sab are in charge of taking video footages during the shoot while Koala does the major shots.

As expected, Nami is an expert – confident, sexy and very vibrant. They took the pictures while she is sunbathing, sipping her juice (which Luffia is envious of) and relaxing under the sun.

Next up are the other girls. They pose quite well for someone who are not models like Nami. The next one happens to be Ann's.

"Ohh… Go, Ann!" Luffia cheered her elder sister. Sab is sporting a sly smirk that made Ann shiver for a moment.

"Your boyfriend's going to drool over you~~" The blonde twin teased.

"S-Shut up!" Ann tried so hard to hide that blush appearing on her cheeks but to no avail. Speaking of boyfriend, Ann haven't called Marco to let him know she would be absent for the next few days due to Luffia's crazy ideas.

"You can call him later." Sab pointed out. Honestly, how can she read Ann's mind so easily?

"Huh, I never knew Ann has a boyfriend." Robin pointed out.

"And who might this person be?" Ann froze as the scrutinizing gaze of Nami was pointed at her.

"No one!" she denied. It would not be good if more word were to come out about her dating Marco. The more people know about it, the more it is likely that her dad will find out and she would like to avoid that, thank you very much.

Ann is trying to signal Sab not to say any word and since the blonde is the smartest of the three, it all comes down to reprimanding their ever rambunctious youngest sister and judging from the look on her face, it would only take a second before she would burst out and start telling every living person that Ann is dating Marco.

"Luffia! I'll give you lots of meat later." Ann got her full attention.

"Really? LOTS and LOTS of it?" Her eyes immediately turned all hungry and anticipating,.

"Yes, but promise one thing." A promise is a heavy weight on them

"Yes!"

"Don't tell them who I'm dating." Ann stated earning a earnest nod from the youngest and a few protests from the girls.

"Ann! No fair! How can you exclude us, your dear friends?" Nami sounded so broken and hurt but Ann is so used to her antics and crying effect.

"Duh. I know when to keep secrets especially from you." Ann pointed out to the red haired woman who huffed indignantly at Ann's response. She is too nosy for Ann's liking and her relationship with Marco is at stake.

"Alright, alright. Ann already has a boyfriend which she does not want to share, and Nami is being nosy as usual. Can we move on, folks?" Koala asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, annoyed at their banters. The rest of the squads are snickering that they have been scolded by a petite Koala.

Ann just shrugged it off with a grin since no matter what angle anyone looks, she won this argument.

"Okay! I want you to do exactly as I say. Kneel right here, make sure to have a confident vibe – knowing you, that will come easy – then arch your back a bit, and chest out." Koala firmly instructed which Ann dreaded to follow. She is currently wearing an orange stringed swimsuit that shows off her abs and sexy figure. Robin proceeds to continue taking videos while Koala is taking the shots.

Luffia is watching them, bored out of her mind and Sab took notice of this. A bored Luffia is a sign of disaster; bless the soul of who will face this boredom and the results out of it.

Sab gave the camera to Nami so she could do the shots since she knew how to operate a camera. The blond twin went to Luffia's side and found her fiddling with Ann's phone, a hint of mischief in her eyes like she found something so interesting. Sab's mind went roller coaster as she thought of possibilities of what could be so amusing in Ann's phone. God, forbid if there is something inappropriate there, Sab would have serious talk with their eldest.

"Luffia, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Sab! I am taking pictures of Ann." Truth be told, she is taking a rather good shots using Ann's cellphone. The last one she took, Ann was back on her feet, in a motion of fixing her hair while she is under the sun. Since they are in position 2:00 o'clock from where Ann is actually looking, the picture looked natural like she was having a stroll in the beach.

"What are you going to do with that pictures?" Sab asked and Luffia gave her a toothy grin that clearly states she is enjoying this.

"I'm going to send it to Marco. Shishishi. Do you think he will like it?" _Uh-oh…_ Looks like Ann will play the victim now. Sab is slowly grinning now.

"I thought this island almost has no signal?" Sab asked curious.

"Oh, it goes away and sometimes it stays. It's irregular as what Nami said since Franky is doing some remodeling." Luffia shrugged and continued to take pictures of Ann.

"So, you're going to send it to Marco?" Sab asked. Luffia looked at her sister with a big bright grin on her face.

"Of course!"

"Then let me choose the **right** picture to send." Sab took the cellphone and together, they took turns into choosing which picture they should send.

Poor Ann, so naïve and innocent while taking her photo shoots.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco looked at his cell phone this morning. He did not receive any text message from Ann even when he texted her Good Morning, she did not reply at all and he is getting quite worried right now. It's almost lunch and usually, she would text him where he is eating and what he is eating, or sometimes, he would call her.

At first, he tried to give her credit as he thought she might be busy for the upcoming Annual Cup but as soon as 10 am hits the clock, he started to worry. He sent 5 texts to her with no reply at all.

Before going to the usual meeting, he tried calling her…

" _The number you have dialed is either out of network or out of coverage area, please try your call later._ "

He tried for three times and to no avail. Marco sighed. Thoughts ran to his head as to why Ann is not answering him at all. Did she realize that she's too good for him? Or that he is too old for her? Did she find another man that she thinks is better than Marco?

He sighed, he is thinking too much. He shouldn't discredit her like that. He should trust her if he means to make it work.

With that in thought, he proceeded to the meeting, his cellphone in his pocket in case Ann sends a word.

As usual, he is the early one amongst others but 5 minutes later, more of his siblings showed up and like usual, Thatch and Haruta always comes late.

"Hey Marco. You are as early like usual. No girlfriend to hold you up?" Thatch wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he sat in front of Marco followed by Izou who was a curious as a cat sniffing for a mouse.

"And you're as late as usual. Got busy with your pompadour?" he retorted but there are no effects as Thatch shrugged it off.

"You seemed distressed, Marco? Don't tell me you broke with your girlfriend?" Curiel asked making Marco roll his eyes.

"No." He simply answered. Too many details are never good.

"Hmm, well, if you ever broke up with her, don't worry. I can always ship you with Ann. You two would be good together! I just knew it!" Marco sweat dropped at Izou's insistence at the matter. Every time she finds a chance to bring it out, she would always rub it to Marco that he should date Ann – which in fact he does. He just dreaded telling her for she will become too nosy.

"Yes, yes, I get the sentiments, but can we proceed with the meeting? There are far more interesting topics than my love life, yoi."

"But son, having a prospect grandchildren with this woman is a matter of importance too." Edward Newgate added. Marco glared down at his father who has a glint of amusement at Marco's uncomfortable expression.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything. Let's just get this damn meeting over. If you ask me, my final approval on whatever projects you work on will still be meaningless for Marco can surely handle that."

"Pops, I am only a Vice President. You are still the President." Marco said.

"Yes, yes. Let's just get this over with."

The meeting started with full of boring reports. Wow, since when Marco thought that his work and these meetings are boring? Maybe Ann has something to do with his today's mood.

Right now, they are all listening to Namur making his report. Marco was trying to focus his attention on the details and not dwell on the fact that Ann did not contact him this morning. He was drinking coffee while listening because he needed to be alert when he felt his phone vibrated. Subconsciously, he reached for his phone in his pocket using his left hand as his right hand is busy holding the coffee cup.

He looked at his phone and Ann's name was on the screen. She sent a text message. Marco tried not to be too excited at the message, so he calmed his nerves, pretended to be so relaxed while sipping the coffee and calmly read whatever message she sent, probably a reason why she did not contacted him all morning… That originally his plan, but well, as they say plans sometimes go wrong…

And it went terribly wrong.

Marco almost choked on the coffee he is drinking and had all the attention of his family.

"Marco, are you okay?" Haruta asked with hesitation. Marco put down his coffee cup, he is afraid he might accidentally drop it which would turn to be more embarrassing than choking on his coffee.

"I-I'm f-fine. Please, go on." He said and tried to calm his nerves and avoided Izou's gaze as Marco knew too well what is going on her mind right now. Knowing her, she would know exactly what baffled Marco from his focus.

Can anyone blame him?

Ann just sent a very sexy photo of herself in an orange stringed bikini, for fuck's sake! Marco is not mentally prepared for that sight, not when he is not alone and with his family, especially with Izou.

He put his cellphone back on his pocket, too afraid that Izou might snatch it any minute and she will know that Marco is dating Ann.

Even just for that moment there, Marco could not forget the angle of the shot. In the picture, Ann is naturally walking down the beautiful beach while her other hand is gliding her hair at her back. She was looking straight towards something, her expression contains focus, yet sexy vibrant look. Her dark grey eyes shone with fire that makes Marco shiver.

He pushed any mental comments he has for that picture and tried to focus his attention on Namur and Blenheim who was intent on discussing something about the company matters that Marco did not understand. How could he? His thoughts are already disturbed with that picture.

Kingdew's report came next about the orphanage they handle. Marco is slowly gained his focus but it seems that the cellphone of his does not want him to do so for it vibrated again, signaling another message. Marco fought nail and tooth against himself not to take a look at the phone, but his curiosity as to what the message contains proved to be victorious as he slowly reached for his phone and subtlety opened the message which in no doubt contains something that might give him a heart attack and deep inside Marco's mind, he would not mind it at all.

Truth to be told, the next picture is enough to give him nosebleeds. With all Marco's will and worth, he tried his earnest to avoid having nosebleeds in front of his family. He has a reputation that he needs to maintain, but it wouldn't be too surprising if that were to happen since the next picture contained of Andrea facing sideways, hands gripping her hair dark hair, she's currently facing the ray of the sun, kneeling in front of the beach on its white sand. She is now facing the camera fiercely - as if trying to seduce whoever is watching her, coaxing into staring at her striking beauty.

In the picture, Marco could definitely see how firm her butt is and to think that he was giving that butt a squeeze every now and then. Damn!

He stopped staring at the photo and put the cellphone back to where it supposed to belong. He looked up only to see Izou raising an eyebrow at him but he ignored her. He would just hope that she would let this slide.

The meeting continued and Marco was half thankful that his phone did not vibrate for another text message for he knows that one more picture and he would turn insane.

As soon as the meeting is over, Marco did his best to avoid Izou for the sorry excuse of meeting some clients since he is running late already. Of course, Izou does not appreciate the fact that Marco is avoiding her but the blonde VP knew she would interrogate him sooner or later.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he got away from Izou. He went straight to the agreed meeting spot for the clients he had to deal with. Temporarily, the image of Ann in an orange bikini was shoved at the back of his head. He tried to focus more on his work rather than think of how sexy and beautiful Ann looks, or how he wished that he could be with her right now, or… Okay, he's losing his focus again.

The clients in front of Marco continued to talk when his phone vibrated again. He subconsciously reached out for it to check who sent the message. Seriously, he should have known better than to let his guard down as another picture was sent. Still in that ridiculously sexy orange bikini, this time she was fully facing the camera, she smiles brightly as if she is the most carefree person alive.

"Uh, Marco?"

Marco internally smiled to himself. Her presence is something that is essential to his rather stoic life.

"Marco, is everything all right?" Marco snapped out of his staring in Ann's picture then turned his attention towards the clients.

"Ah, yes, yoi. Let's continue." He said with a bit of apologetic smile.

Marco ought to ignore the cellphone for the rest of the meeting.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab sighed and tried to get in touch with the hospital to let them know of change of plans for the rest of the week. She is currently making a call through the only telephone in the villa.

"I need you to cancel out all my appointments for the week. There's been sort of emergency right here. Just tell Mr. Crocus that I will be out of the office."

"But, Doc, what about the rounds that you will have this week? You are supposed to make rounds in the private wing,." Sab sighed at the Head Nurse.

"Yes, I know but this is unexpected. I haven't took any vacation leave anyway."

"Okay, Doc. I'll let the management know. What about your schedules in the Penitentiary House? You are supposed to meet some patients for consultations." Sab mentally cursed for the lack of remembering those schedules and speaking of consultations, she remembered that she was supposed to accompany Kidd in the meditation tomorrow.

The memories from the drunken night are still fresh in her mind and to be honest, she does not have the guts to see him right now. Maybe this getaway can be her excuse to avoid him for the meantime.

"You can assign them to the other psychiatrist. I left some data about them in my desk. You can get it and endorsed it to some of the psychologists in the Penitentiary House." Sab said.

"Okay, Doc. Will do. Anything else?"

"Ah, no Martha. You have been helpful. Thank you." That ended the call. They first part of the photo shoot is done but there are more things to do considering Luffia wanted to have sort of documentation about ASL sisters foundation and that mainly involves them speaking in front of the camera.

"Doesn't this island have a stable signal?" Ann asked trying to lift her cellphone up in the air as if to catch some signal by doing so. They are currently in the gardens of the Villa. It was well maintained and the scenery is good. They did some photo shoots in this area as well but the opted to take a break and eat first.

"Maybe they are doing some maintenance." Vivi suggested and she is not far off.

"They do and sometimes the signal can be stable, but most of the time, it's not." Kaimie said.

Everyone shrugged this. It's not like they have some important things or calls. Besides, this is like a vacation of some sort.

As everyone turned their attention to Koala who was a bit frustrated because all Luffia does is smile and grin in front of the camera with and as their photographer, she wanted more expressions, sexy expressions.

"Can you be a bit more sexy?" Koala is on the verge of giving up.

"Sexy? But how? Isn't a woman sexy enough by just smiling?" Everyone fell silent to that. Sometimes, Luffia can blurt the most logical words out of nowhere.

"I know, but we have to make your expressions not too…childish?" Ann and Sab looked at each other with a silent agreement. They knew for sure that Koala was about to say 'idiotic' instead of childish.

Ann stood up, motioning Sab to follow her. No choice then but to pull something to make this work for everyone.

"Hey Lu!" Ann called out to their youngest. Ann and Sab had a food on their hands perfectly coaxing Luffia to drool at the sight.

"You're hungry right?" Sab asked. The twins positioned themselves behind Koala who was in front of the camera.

Luffia nodded, almost drooling at the sight of the food displayed.

Every girls present looked at the twins with the hint of confusion.

"Look at the camera and think of how hungry you are, how much you wanted the food and how much you wanted to devour it." Sab asked and dangled the snacks at the level of the camera.

"We'll give you these snacks if you do as what you've been told."

Immediately, Luffia looked at the camera like she wanted to eat it so badly, like meat.

Koala immediately did snaps of camera while Luffia is doing as what she have been told and precisely, they got the results.

Luffia put his two fingers on his lips and eyed the camera as if she is eyeing the food she is about to devour. She has that look of a hungry beast.

"Grip your hair like you're about to become a crazy beast because of hunger then look at the camera." Ann instructed and Luffia did as what she has been told.

Everyone stared at Luffia, gaping and mouth hanging open with shock. She turned into a model in a speed of seconds just because she was bribed with food. No surprise, really as this is Luffia they are talking about.

After the snaps, Koala immediately scanned the pictures taken.

"Wow. She can be a living goddess of seduction if she wanted to be. Get ready for a possible suitors once this has been published." Koala whistled and the twins distractedly looked at the pictures. Luffia took this time to snatch the snacks away from their hands and ate ALL of it.

The twins are not sporting a grim look. Their aura turned darker at the mention of suitors.

"Not if we can prevent it." The twins grimly nodded with silent agreement to murder any posing suitors or perverts that would dare to go near Luffia. If they don't kill those men, for sure, their father will and anyone who would try anything funny to Luffia will meet an impending doom.

Everyone sweat dropped at their sister complex but they went on with the photo shoot.

During lunch, Sab and the others who can cook a decent meal went to the kitchen of the villa to prepare food for everyone. They did not bring Sanji for they wanted to avoid some major nosebleeds coming from him.

The lunch went on like usual: ASL sisters stole food from each other's plates and sometimes to the person near them while the girls around them guarded their food as if their life depended on that which is quite literally.

After lunch they proceed to do whatever they wanted, stroll on the beach or arrange the next events for the evening so they could do documentations as well.

Ann took this chance to find a good signal for her phone. She needed to contact Marco. She haven't texted him since morning because Luffia dragged her to this island which has an unstable signal.

At long last, she was able to find a stable signal, at least stable enough to make a voice call. She and her sisters are lodging in the nearby palm tree. Sab and Luffia are both lying on the hanging cradle while Ann is now scanning her phone since there were missed calls and text messages that he was not able to read.

Most text messages came from Marco asking how she was doing and what she is doing. Ann decided to make a call to Marco and hoped that he is free.

After a few rings, he answered.

"Ann…"

"Hi, Marco! Sorry, I did not send a reply. I have a phone signal problems here in the… Where is this place again?"

"Sunny Islands." Sab answered Ann.

"Yeah, Sunny Islands."

"Oh that's fine. So you were at the beach." Marco's monotone is slightly suspicious to Ann but she ignored it.

"Yes, with my sisters and some of our friends. This is not a planned vacation, mind telling you. Luffia literally dragged me here along with Sab."

"Oh, I see. You seem to enjoy the beach, yoi."

"Well, the beach here is beautiful. You should see it. I know you will love it and their gardens are amazing. Then we will explore the island tomorrow and the water falls would be good. You would love it here."

She can hear him chuckle.

"Yes, I hope we get to visit that Island together, yoi."

"Is that a date then?" Ann asked with hint of excitement.

"Of course. You seem to be enjoying your stay there judging from the pictures you sent, yoi." Marco's tone are a bit teasing but Ann frowned. She sent pictures?

"Pictures? What pictures?" she asked confusedly. She never remembered sending pictures and what pictures would it be? She did not take any pictures at all.

As if on cue, the devil took the cellphone from Ann. The eldest was not able to react at all.

"Is that Marco? Hi, Marco! Did you like the pictures? Did you like it?" Luffia is a bit excited to know Marci's reaction or thoughts about the picture she took. On the background, Sab is snickering at the whole situation.

"Ah, so you're the one who sent it."

"Yup! It's amazing right?" Luffia is grinning from ear to ear while Ann is fuming at the scenario.

"Luffia! What pictures are you talking about?!"

"Oh, she was talking about these." Sab showed Ann the copies of the pictures in her cellphone. Ann hastily took the device looking at the pictures that was taken during the photo shoot while Luffia is still talking to Marco.

Suffice to say, Ann's cheeks turned red at the display of pictures that were no doubt sent to Marco. What would Marco say?

"Luffia!" Ann shouted and stomped angrily towards her naïve sister currently talking to her boyfriend.

"Ann! Marco loves them! They loved the pictures." Ann froze in front of Luffia as she continued to talk to Marco. "I'll send more pictures to you. Okay. Yup, no worries. No men around the area, well except Usopp but he has a girlfriend already so nothing to worry about. Yup! I will guard her no matter what. Okay, I'll give the phone to her now." Luffia gave the phone to Ann but before she took it, she declared: "I'll kill you later." With a glare, she took the phone nervously.

"Marco?" she hesitantly asked.

"Now, that clear things up. I thought you were the one who sent them, yoi."

"I'll kill my sisters later." She promised then sent a glare towards her twin sister who no doubt had something to do with the pictures.

Marco chuckled at her outburst. He finds it endearing that she can be overprotective of her sisters one second then trying to kill them the moment they did something to embarrass or pull a prank on her.

"It's quite fine. I just had mixed emotions with the pictures." Marco admitted.

"And that is?" Ann quirked.

"While I find them great, they are quite distracting especially if sent in the middle of the meeting. I already have Izou on my tracks."

"Oh. So you liked them, huh? Are you perhaps asking for more?" Ann meant it as a joke – a half meant joke.

"I prefer to have my sanity intact, yoi."

Ann laughed at Marco's comment. They talked as if they are in their own world while Sab and Lu are busy searching something in the internet, at least Lu is.

"What are you trying to search in the internet?" Sab asked.

"Marco's pictures. I'll show it to Ann." Luffia is eager to check pictures and probably plans to make Ann more uncomfortable.

"Why?" Sab asked curiosity in her voice.

"she makes funny ." Ok, it's officially sold. Luffia has developed a good habit of tormenting Ann. Luffia seems to enjoy looking for pictures through internet since Marco is a known socialite and celebrity. Good thing that Nami taught her to Google something but it will backfire since she is using it for devious reasons.

"Sab, look, look." The blonde twin looked over the cellphone and saw what Luffia was referring to and Sab quirked. What Luffia showed her sister are pictures of Marco, topless near the sports car that he probably endorses and Sab would daresay, he looked gorgeous in that picture.

"Hmm, you can show it to Ann." Sab gave a thumbs up as Luffia sat up excitedly and walked her way to Ann who was so busy flirting with her boyfriend.

"Ann, Ann, look!" Luffia shoved the very hot picture of Marco directly in Ann's eyesight making the eldest of the three to blush furiously.

"What the hell, Lu?!" she shouted. Her heart is not prepared to see that picture.

"It's Marco's picture. I searched for it." As if that answers everything.

"You gotta warn someone before you show that!"

"Duh, Ann. Marco is just topless in that picture. What's wrong? He's your boyfriend after all." Sab made her way to the other two. Luffia is still grinning like a madwoman looking at the funny reaction of Ann.

"Even so!" Ann argued to her younger twin who just rolled her eyes.

"Marco! Marco! Ann is blushing. She's shy." Luffia shouted loud enough for Marco to hear it even though Ann still has her cellphone.

Before Ann could respond and reprimand her youngest and devilish sister, Sab spoke out her mind to even torment Ann.

"Oh, she is very much blushing. She is trying to imagine Marco in front of her, probably topless or…" Sab trailed off the word which is actually _naked._ Ann's eyes went wide as she realized what Sab is talking about and even if the eldest brunette would will herself to shove the idea of a very naked Marco out of her mind, she cannot, not when she imagined it before.

Luffia looked over to Sab, not knowing what she meant (She's still slow to pick up thoughts.)

"What is she trying to imagine, Sab?" Luffia asked loudly.

"Nothing! I'm imagining Marco is his birthday s- nothing!" Sab snickered at Ann's temperament. She can burst out due to embarrassment and blurt things out that shouldn't be.

"Birthday what?" Luffia asked innocently.

"Nothing, Lu." Ann was shaking her head denying any thought but it appears Luffia can be spontaneous.

"Birthday suit?" Silence dreaded the air. Luffia sked it loudly and Ann knew too well that Marco heard it.

"Oopsie…" Sab muttered as what was said is dead straight on the target. The doctor slowly walked away from a embarrassed and fuming Ann. It seems they pushed the buttons too far this time.

Luffia, the ever devious and innocent Luffia laughed loudly at Ann's fuming face. The freckles are so visible and a blushing Ann is a sight to see.

"Hahaha. Ann is blushing! Marco! Ann is blushing!"

"Luffia…"she called out with a warning. Sab internally winced. This would result in an all out brawl judging from the way Ann is glaring at bother Luffia and Sab.

"We better run." Sab whispered to Luffia. Good thing her brains are working fine as she nodded in agreement and they sped up before Ann could react.

"I am going to kill you both! Marco, sorry I have to hung up. I'm just going to kill my sisters."

The ever forgotten Marco during the sisters' banters spoke with calm and cool demeanor but with a hint of amusement.

"Ok, good luck to your hunt."

"Ok, bye. Love you." Then Ann hung up before both of them can comprehend what she just said.

Oh well.. Guess they would ponder that topic the next time they get to talk…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro had his plans of the day.

Train.

Eat then drink Sake.

Sleep.

Train again.

Sleep.

Eat then drink Sake

Ignore paper works

The usual routine but right now, his supposed need readjustments as Luffia gave him a call.

"Zoro. I'm bored." Zoro sighed and looked at the time. It is past 4 pm already and as far as he remembered, she should be at Sunny Islands with her sisters and other friends. There are many things they could do in the island, so the swordsman wonders how she could be bored.

"And?" Zoro decided to sit comfortably on his couch. This conversation might be long considering she is bored like always.

"Everyone is busy. Ann is sleeping. Sab is trying to finish some work. Nami is out shopping with Robin and Vivi at the next island. Caimie is trying to sort out costumes with Pappagg and Kaya." She sounds like a whining child. Normally, Zoro would not have any patience about this but spending time with her almost 24/7 for the past years developed his patience when she is whining that she is bored.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Zoro raised his legs to rest in the small table in front of the couch and found himself in a more comfortable sitting position.

"Shopping is boring. The meeting they will have for costumes seems serious and I already had input in that department. Sab seems to be so busy with impending works since she will be out of the office because of photo shoot. Then Ann is sleeping. I can't wake her up."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Long silence then…

"Zoro…" Luffia whined again. Years of being best friends with this woman made Zoro muster the patience to ride her abruptness and adventures.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you come over? Please?"

Zoro snorted. She wanted him to go to Sunny Islands just because she is bored out of her mind?

"Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding? You can fly through helicopter with Usopp or Franky or Sanji." Zoro snorted. He wouldn't be inviting Sanji to come with him. Not in this lifetime. He would just bleed out just imagining that there are several women in Sunny Islands in their swimsuits. They all kept this a secret from him so they could avoid him on coming to the island itself.

"I won't bring shit cook with me! But I will ask Usopp. Kaya is there so he might come."

"Yehey! Hurry! I'm so bored!" And now she is extra demanding after sweet talking Zoro into coming to the island.

"Fine, fine. We should be there in an hour or so. You can entertain yourself while waiting." Zoro suggested since the travel will take at least 20 minutes in helicopter.

"But that's the problem Zoro! There's nothing to do!"

"I don't care. Just get something to eat or whatever." He shouldn't have said that. Now, she will go and raid the kitchen.

"Good idea! I'll go get something to eat while waiting for you guys." With that, Luffia hung up, probably to raid the kitchen for food. Speaking of food, he should buy something first for Luffia before going to the island.

Zoro dialed Usopp's number. They might be busy in the garage, but as far as Zoro knows, they are almost done and the testing of the cars will happen the day after tomorrow.

With a few rings, Usopp answered.

"Hey zoro! What's up? You never usually call." Usopp greeted. Judging from how quiet Usopp's background is, Zoro is assuming that he is inside his office to do reports.

"Yeah. I want you to come with me. We're going to Sunny Islands. Use the helicopter to get there. Luffia is bored."

Zoro cannot see Usopp's expression. Clearly, that expression states that he knew better than to be surprised that Zoro will go to the island just because Luffia is bored. Sometimes, Usopp wonders if Zoro can even say no her requests and vice versa.

For the years that Usopp knew them, he witnessed how they are too close – okay, totally understandable since they are best friends but they just prioritize each other too much. Whenever Zoro requests something, Luffia is quick to say yes. Sometimes, their closeness rivals that of girlfriend- boyfriend relationship.

"Okay, fine. Kaya is there so might as well come. When are we leaving?"

"Just ready the chopper within an hour. I'll get something first then off we go. Remember; do not mention this to the shitty cook. We don't want him to fret over."

Usopp agreed to it then went to the hangar where the helicopters are being maintained. He told Franky aboiut the trip and he just said good luck and that the helicopter is ready.

Meanwhile, Zoro went to get food for Luffia. He went to Baratie to get food. Even if he does not want to, this restaurant's food is still Luffia's favorites. Well next to her mom's cooking.

"Shitty Marimo, what are you doing here? Got lost?" Sanji mocked him. As much as Zoro wanted to fight with this shitty cook, he has to go to Sunny Islands now.

"Shut it. I am going to order a take out for Luffia." With his reason, Sanji immediately went back to kitchen to make food for Luffia.

As soon as he was done cooking, he gave the food to Zoro who paid for it and off he go back to the Thousand Sunny Building (after getting lost twice).

He went straight to the helipad where he found Usopp ready to go.

He nodded at his friend and went to deposit the food at the back of the helicopter's driver seat. Usopp will be the pilot and since Zoro does not know how to operate this complicated thing, he will just watch him do his thing.

Zoro is just arranging the food for Luffia. He remembered that he had a few clothes to wear for the next days stored in Sunny Islands so he don't have to worry about it. He will just post announcement to his students that he will not be around for a few days.

The green haired swordsman was about to signal Usopp to start the engine when his phone rang. He fetched his phone and looked at the screen. Tashigi is calling.

"Hello." He greeted normally. Sometimes, it is hard how he should act to his girlfriend.

"Hi. Are you busy?" she asked.

"Well, not really. Just normal." He can't say that he is busy, well, he could be considering that he will depart any minute now. "Why?"

"I just want to cook for dinner tonight but you don't have enough ingredients in the fridge. Seriously, your fridge is almost useless. So you even do groceries?" Zoro does groceries, but the thing is whenever he does, the next day or within the day, it will be gone since Luffia constantly raids it and as soon as Tashigi will check on them, she will find nothing as the food went to Luffia.

"I do, sometimes." He plainly said. He cant tell her that Luffia is raiding them every time she decides to visit.

"Whatever. Anyway, can you come home early? Let's do groceries together and then I'll cook dinner or we can eat outside. What do you think?" Zoro fell silent and cursed inwardly. It did not cross his mind to let Tashigi know he will be absent for a few days.

"The thing is, I can't." She fell silent this time and Zoro decided to continue his explanation. "I will be travelling to Sunny Islands with Usopp right now. I'm not sure how long we would be there, probably 3 days or so."

A sigh escaped from Tashigi.

"Okay. Good luck then but I hope next time you should let me know you will be gone for a few days." _Did it ever cross your mind to let me know in the first place?_ Tashigi dreaded to ask.

Zoro blinked at himself.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

With that, they bid goodbyes.

As soon as the call ended, Zoro and Usopp travelled to the Sunny Islands while Tashigi ponder at her thoughts: When would she be the priority in his life?

As soon as Luffia saw the helicopter's arrival, she bolted to the rooftop designed as helipad. She brightly smiled at Zoro and Usopp.

"Hey!" she shouted at them.

"Yo, Luffia!" Usopp greeted from the driver's seat.

Luffia ignored him, in favor of going to Zoro who just got off from the passenger's seat of helicopter. She smiled brightly at him then held her hand as if to ask fro alms.

Zoro gave him the raised eyebrow expression and she replied something like: 'You know what I mean' look. He shook his head but smiled at her. Timing and Usopp turned off the engine and got off.

"Hey, Luffia. Where's Kaya?"

"She's helping Papagg and Caimie."

"Ok. I'll just go see her then. Please don't touch anything in the helicopter. We don't want any accidents like the last time." The last time he was talking about was when Luffia got bored and find the helicopter interesting. No one knows how she did it, but she managed to make the helicopter's engine overheat and caused some sparks which she blatantly said looks like fireworks. She's as bad as Ann who set things on fire.

"I won't! Promise!" She raised her hand as if to indicate that she is indeed serious but Usopp gave her a suspicious look. Well, as long as Zoro is there, he would probably stop her from being too hyperactive or cause accidents. Probably…

Usopp bid his goodbye and left the two of them.

"Zoro… I smell something nice inside the helicopter." Luffia smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know." Zoro took the boxes with food in it and handed some to Luffia so he could help him bring it to the kitchen.

"Are these for me?" she gladly took two boxes which she wanted to open right there and then except for when Zoro warned her to wait until they get to the kitchen.

"Yes, and eat it in the dining area. Let's go." She merrily walked with him and of course, sine both are idiots, they end up getting lost in the hallway facing a dead end with portraits and pictures of the entire SHI.

"I'll lead the way." Luffia walked to the correct direction since kitchen in her favorite area.

As soon as they arrive the kitchen, they set down the boxes of food and she immediately started to gulp down the food he brought while he went to the Sake stack and took out two bottles.

Luffia muttered a thanks in between of her eating while Zoro grunted while drinking Sake through the bottle.

This is the exact scenario the twins saw as they arrived in the kitchen witnessing that their sister is eating what appears to be food from Baratie.

"Ah, Luffia, give us some food!" Ann exclaimed, immediately getting her own plate and checked the box that most likely contains food. "Zoro, did you bring this food?" Ann asked then started eating. Sab with all her stealth ways has started eating.

"Yeah. Took it from shitty cook." He drank one gulp of Sake again.

"No fair. Why are you only bringing food to Luffia? What about us?" Sab asked with a hint of hurt feelings but she continued to eat nonetheless. Zoro is the closest guy friend Luffia ever had and eventually, the twins became close to him but of course, he still favors Luffia. Over the years, the overprotective sisters grew attached to Zoro and treated him like a brother and trust him enough to take care of Luffia.

"What? You're eating what I brought, aren't you?"

"We are eating because we came here. Technically, you would let Luffia hog all the food and if we ask if there are some for us, you would just answer Luffia ate it all without a care!" Ann argued at the green haired man making him snort but did not deny the fact that he does not care about who eats the food as long as Luffia can eat first.

"See! You're so unfair!" Sab pointed out at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is that the right way to ask the person who brought you food?" he smugly asked Sab who just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're as bad as Law." She just answered. Zoro shrugged it and continued to drink.

"Are you going to help with the shoot?" Ann asked.

"I can. Depends on my mood." He nonchalantly said.

The twins shrugged his nonchalance. They are far too used to his boring replies. He is the type of person who responds with interest as long as the topic interests him. He is rather responsive to every requests Luffia asks no matter where he is, he would immediately go to where Luffia is.

As soon as they were done doing whatever they needed to do, everyone gathered once more to take photos during sunset. They changed into another pair of swimsuits to take their own shots. Zoro has to be a camera man and take videos for the whole documentation part.

Watching Luffia do all those sexy posts makes him blush and he is trying so hard not to stare too much. It is inappropriate to watch her with so much intensity. He does not care about the other ladies in front of him. Sure, he finds them sexy and gorgeous but Luffia has this certain effects on her. She got charisma that he sometimes cannot refuse – or precisely most of the time he cannot refuse.

Maybe it got something to do with how loyal he is to her.

Maybe something about them being bestfriends.

Or maybe because of certain irked feelings he has been feeling for years and he is trying to ignore it (and will continuously do so).

He shook his head. Sake is really affecting his mind these days.

Around 8 pm, they held a bonfire at the beach, toasting marshmallows and just enjoying the night. They stayed there for a couple of hours before everyone decided to take a much needed sleep.

The villa can very well be a mansion. It has lots of rooms, more like a resort hotel. Right now, Zoro is staying in his designated room across Luffia's. Usopp stayed with Kaya in the same room earning a few teasing from the group.

Luffia stayed with her sisters in the same room. After all, Zoro knew too well that they are used to sharing.

In the middle of the night, he woke up feeling thirsty so he decided to go to the kitchen and get water. There, he finds Luffia, in his sleeping shorts and tank top, hugging her pillow and looked so glum and worried.

"Luffia…" He called out. She looked at him with a sad expression. She must have encountered another nightmare.

Zoro took a seat next to her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Dad is in danger. Some guys are trying to harm him and we were not able to do anything." She was on the verge of crying and he hated seeing that. This is not the first time she had a nightmare.

"Your dad is strong. He can take care of himself and if he can't, you must have forgotten that he got your mom with you and he has lots of good friends to defend him."

"You think so?" This is one of the rare times when Luffia is vulnerable, fragile. When Zoro first saw her like this, he immediately vowed to himself that he would not let anyone harm her much less make her cry or upset. He would always be there for her whenever she needs him, even at the most petties reason such as boredom.

"Yes." Luffia's face lightens up a bit. At least, she's almost back to her normal self.

"Thanks, Zoro!" She smiled genuinely at him, causing a flutter of emotion flowing in his heart. It makes him happy that she is happy.

"Are you going back to sleep?" he asked. He knew too well that even though she already have reassurance coming from him, she won't be able to sleep really well and knowing her, she don't want to wake up her sisters.

"I'll try."

"Come on. You can sleep in my room." Zoro stood up and went to get water first.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on. We don't want you to be cranky tomorrow." In an instance, Luffia went to hug Zoro and muttered a thank you to him making him shiver at the sudden contact. Why has he been so sensitive and jumpy around her lately?

They went upstairs in Zoro's room. They went to bed silently. Luffia snuggled at Zoro, treating his chest as a pillow, and he does not mind at all. He just put his arms around her protectively and they drifted to sleep…

 **AN:**

 **THANK YOU FOLKS FOR LIKNG THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IT WAS NOT PLANNED, SERIOUSLY, BUT WELL, I DID IT NONETHELESS.**

 **I KNOW THAT TASHIGI IS HAVING A HARD TIME AND TO BE HONEST, IT PAINS ME TOO SINCE I AM SHIPPING ZORO AND TASHIGI ONLY IF LUFFY IS NOT LUFFIA.**

 **IT IS CERTAINLY PAINFUL FOR A WOMAN TO REALIZE THAT SHE IS NOT MAN'S PRIORITY AND NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE IN THIS STORY'S PERSPECTIVE, ZORO IS MORE FOCUSED ON HIS SWORDSMANSHIP TRAINING AND LUFFIA. THOSE CAME ON THE SAME LEVEL. WHILE TASHIGI WILL NEVER BE HIS PRIORITY, SHE NEVER DID, NOT ONCE IN HIS LIFE.**

 **ANYWAYS, EXPECT TO HAVE SURPRISES. KIDD AND SAB'S LOVE STORY WILL HAVE A TURNING POINT SOON.**

 **SOMEONE ALSO POINTED OUT THAT THEY WANTED TO SEE SOME FANS SCREAMING 'KYAAA' AT OUR BACHELORS… HMM, SOME IDEAS ARE RUNNING IN MY MIND AND THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS… WE'LL SEE.**

 **WHILE I AM ON THE ROLL… I WANT TO PROMOTE ANOTHER STORY OF MINE. Fates of the Hidden Word**

 **STILL ABOUT ASL SISTERS BUT THE WRITING STYLE IS SO DIFFERENT PLUS IT IS FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL. OF COURSE, ROMANCE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN AS EVERY ADVENTURES INVOLVES ROMANCE.**

 **YOU WILL SEE A WHOLE DIFFERENT ASL SISTERS IN THERE.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Just Friends

**AN:**

 **I WILL ADDRESS YOUR REVIEWS NOW…**

 **FIRST, TO MY EVER MysteryReader6626 WHO HAPPENS TO BE NOT A GHOST READER ANYMORE… ANN'S UPBRINGING IS DIFFERENT THAN ACE'S. SHE DID NOT GROW UP HATING HER DAD UNLIKE ACE. SHE JUST HATED BEING CRITICISED SO SHE CAN BE A BIT HOT TEMPERED. JUST A BIT TO SAY THE LEAST. THEN FOR TASHIGI, *SIGHS HEAVILY* I KNOW. SO BAD. I MEAN I AM A WOMAN MYSELF AND I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT MEN HAD THEIR PRIORITIES LIKE THEIR CAREERS AND AMBITIONS. EVERYONE DOES, BUT IF I AM THE GIRLFRIEND AND YOU HAVE YOUR GIRL BEST FRIEND BE YOUR NUMBER 1 INSTEAD OF ME, I WILL SURELY BECOME A BITCH. AS FOR HER ENDING, I ALREADY HAVE THAT TAKEN CARE OF, BUT I WON'T TELL YOU. THAT WOULD BE SPOILING THE SURPRISE.**

 **THEN AGAIN, I AM RE-READING SOME PARTS SINCE IT HAS BEEN 20 CHAPTERS AND DURING THAT TIME, I WAS LIKE: 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AUTHOR DOING WITH HER WORK?' I MEAN, SOME OF THE CHAPTERS SUCKS LIKE HELL! SERIOUSLY! THE DETAILS CONTRADICTS THE OTHERS AND I DREADED ON EDITING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS BUT I AM SO LAZY IN DOING IT SO MEH…**

 **GUEST 1: YEAH, AGAIN, SORRY FOR TASHIGI. IT'S JUST THE WAY IT IS… AS MENTIONED, I WILL DO SOMETHING FOR HER. AS I HAVE MENTIONED LAST CHAPTER, SAB AND KIDD'S LOVE LIFE WILL HAVE A TURNING POINT. JUST BE READY.**

 **GUEST 2: I WON'T BE TELLING YOU GUYS WHEN THE ASL WILL TELL THE WORLD WHO THEY ARE BECAUSE IF THAT HAPPENS, THAT WOULD MEAN THE STORY HAVE REACHED ITS CLIMAX AND IT WOULD BE A MATTER OF A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE THE ENDING. ACTUALLY, I CAN END THIS STORY IN THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T BE A BITCH AND DO THAT BECAUSE IN THE PERSPECTIVE OF READERS, THEY ARE GOING TO WHINE ABOUT HOW THE STORY SHOULD HAVE THIS AND THAT. ALL I CAN TELL FOR NOW IS THE STORY HASN'T REACHED THE CLIMAX YET. ASL AND ROGER'S INTERACTIONS WOULD BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS, NO WORRIES. AS FOR BOYS AND ROGER, KIDD AND ROGER IS HAVING A FEW INTERACTIONS FROM HERE ON OUT. MARCO AS WELL, AS FOR ZORO, I WILL MAKE INTERACTION SCENES.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: AMONGST MY EVER LOYAL READER. YUP, KEEP THAT GRIN OF YOURS BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE AND WHEN THE HEARTBREAK COMES… OH WELL… CAN'T SAY MORE. JUST WATCH OUT. HAHA.**

 **TO POEMADO: YUP… THEY ARE TRUE #CUTECOUPLE. DON'T WORRY, ROGER ALREADY HAS A GOOD IMPRESSION ON KIDD. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THE FACT THAT ROGER IS SO BIASED ON HIS JUDGMENT ESPECIALLY TO MEN WHO ARE INVOLVED WITH HIS CHILDREN. LET'S JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 **TO AVATHEDARKLORD: OH WELL… THEY ARE TRUE CUTE COUPLE. AND TRUE, THERE ARE LOTS OF MISHAPS BUT PLEASE IGNORE THEM. HAHA. I DON'T REREAD THIS STORY BECAUSE EVERY CHAPTER IS LONG. I MAKE IT TO A POINT OF REACHING 10K PER CHAPTER AND SOMETIMES MORE. KIDD IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES TOO! YOU WILL SEE HOW HE IS BAD TEMPERED. HIS PAST WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER… BUT SOON.**

 **TO AIPHING: WELL, I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER… MY GOAL WOULD BE TO REACH 10K AND MORE…**

 **TO ZEALOUS SOUL: I SOMETIMES LIKE TASHIGI BUT WELL, A WOMAN SOMETIMES HAS TO BE A FOOL AND BLIND. I KIND OF MADE HER LIKE THAT. DEEP IN HER HEART, SHE IS HOPING THAT ZORO MIGHT LOVE HER AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES HIM.**

 **TO KYLIE ANNE: THANK YOU MY DEAR! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR OTHER STORY!**

 **WHOAH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I REPLIED LIKE THIS TO MY REVIEWERS. ANY CASE… AGAIN, I DON'T RE-READ THIS STORY EVERY TIME I POST IT SO EXPECT GRAMMAR MISHAPS AND SOME MISTAKES. I AM SORRY FOR THAT BUT I AM A LAZY FELLOW. I WILL TRY TO EDIT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS THOUGH, BUT WE'LL SEE… EXPECT SOME DRAMA COMING SOON…**

 **DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. WISH I DO.**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **CHAPTER 21 – JUST FRIENDS?**

"Zoro, wake up." A slight shake in the shoulders woke Zoro in his deep sleep. He is always a grumpy sleeper but since he recognized the voice too well, his mood did not turn sour.

He opened his eyes and squinted as the lights were turned on.

"What is it?"

"Come on. We have to do something. I have a plan." She said with a hint of mischief. Her expression does not show any distress due to the nightmares last night. Luffia's mind were clear because of the protective arms around her when she fell asleep. Thanks to Zoro.

Zoro sat up face to face with her.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's 4:30 am. Sunrise is at 5:30 sharp." Zoro raised an eyebrow. Does she want to watch sunrise now?

"So you want to go to the beach?"

"Yup! But before that, we got to wake up everyone. I want to do photo shoots during sunrise. Mom said it is beautiful and breathtaking." She answered. Zoro yawned one more time as he got out of bed.

"Let me change into something first." He looked around in search of his white shirt that he was sure was in this room. "Where is my shirt?" he asked out loud.

Luffia sat up.

"Hurry, you don't have to wear a shirt. We're going to the beach anyway." As Zoro looked at her, he noticed the shirt she is wearing. It is white and a few sizes bigger since it reached the middle of her thighs.

"Is that my shirt?" Zoro asked.

"Yup! Come on! We got to wake them up now! And I know the best way to wake them up!" Luffia whispered with excitement and Zoro winced as there are ideas dancing in his mind. He knew Luffia. Judging from that face splitting grin, she is up to no good. Zoro is inwardly glad that she did not apply the 'Best way to wake up' plan on him.

"Okay, okay. Let me just brush my teeth." Zoro went inside the bathroom and searched for his toothbrush that is supposed to be in the cabinet. "Luffia, where is my toothbrush?" Most often than not when Luffia decides to stay with Zoro that some things went missing.

"The green one or the red one?"

"Green." He shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh, I thought yours is the red. I used the green one. You can use the red instead." Zoro shrugged this. This situation happened way too much that he stops caring and he does not mind anyway. Luffia likes to use Zoro's things, like his shirt or his towel.

Zoro never really minded those simple things as he is used to it and even if he does not say it out loud, he likes that Luffia only acted like this towards him and never to other guys. Not even to Usopp or Chopper or even to shit cook.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face Zoro went outside only to see Luffia with a frying pan in both hands and a camera lying on the bed.

"Let's go Zoro! We are going to wake them up! Shishishi."

"I could understand the pan in your hands, but I don't get the camera." Zoro's hands were crossed in front of his chest, foot stomping on the ground and his eyes are glued on the camera.

"We're going to take a video of how I wake them up so I could have something funny to watch. Hahaha." Zoro shook his head. Luffia's being a devil nowadays and he is glad he is not on the receiving end.

"And I assume I am going to take the videos while you do your 'best way to wake them up' plan?"

"Yup!" They both grinned at each other. Zoro turned on the video and Luffia can be seen only in a shirt and shorts.

"Hello everyone! For those who are watching, watch the best way how to wake someone up." She laughed innocently (devilishly) while she clashed the pans causing a deafening sound that made Zoro winced. "Come on!"

Zoro followed her as she walked outside. They soon reached the doors leading to where the twins are currently sleeping.

Luffia faced the camera with a mad smile on her lips.

"Now, I will give a sample how to wake up my sisters." Luffia opened the door. The room is dim lighted, the lampshades are the only ones lit up so they could still see the path. "Zoro, open the lights on my signal." Luffia whispered. On the bed, Zoro could still see the twins sleeping soundlessly while engulfed with white comforter. Luffia is beside the bed as she gave her signal.

"Go!" Luffia whispered and Zoro switched on the lights while still filming, As soon as the lights were on, Luffia immediately jumped on the bed – harshly, mind you – while slapping the pans causing a harsh sound especially for people sleeping peacefully,

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she jumped like a monkey on the bed shaking the sleeping twins.

Zoro winced at the horror in front of him.

"LUFFIA!" A roar can be heard from Ann. She scrambled out of bed, hands both covering her ears. Sab on the other hand comically dropped on the floor while being tangled with the comforter like croissant.

Luffia laughed out loud while ringing the pan near their heads and shouting to wake up.

"Luffia, I swear, fuck all the sisters blood and bonds, hell to those, I will kill you where you stand!" Sab shouted while still trying to untangle herself from the comforter while Ann is recovering from the effects of the pans on her eardrums.

"Why you!" Being the narcoleptic out of the three, Ann is a grumpy person when waking up and Luffia's way of waking up a person will just flare the anger in Ann.

BANG!

Luffia clashed the pans **again** near Ann's ears that made her lose focus.

"Let's go, Zoro! We have to wake everyone up!" Luffia dashed out of the room and Zoro followed her while still filming the whole scenario.

She opened the other rooms where the girls stayed and did the same actions; namely: jumping on their beds while clashing the pans and shouting wake up.

As expected, series of curses that are so rude were shouted at Luffia who just laughed.

"Where's Robin?" she asked herself while looking at the room. She must be sleeping in the next room. She was about to dash out to wake Robin. Zoro winced again. Of all people to wake up, Robin is freaky.

"Luffia, your ways of waking up people are interesting." One person greeted. As Luffia looked up, it seems Robin is already awake, wearing her robe over her sleeping clothes.

"Aww! But I want to wake you up! Robin, go to sleep, so I could wake you up." Luffia sounded so disappointed that she did not get to wake Robin the way she did with other girls.

"That won't do. How about you wake Usopp?"

"Oh, good idea!" Luffia's attention revert to the room next door and like the others, she woke Usopp up the best way she knew and it turned more epic as his long nose hit the ground.

After a few death threats, series of curses directly thrown at Luffia, everyone gathered in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Everyone is not happy, well except Zoro and Robin who did not receive the same treatment.

"Come on guys! We're gonna miss the sunrise! We'll take the shoots during sunrise and it will be awesome for promotions!" she shouted. Everyone wondered how she got so energetic so early in the morning, knowing Luffia, her energy is limitless.

As soon as everyone is ready, they departed to the beach ready to do some sightseeing and swimming and probably some photo shoots. Luffia is still wearing Zoro's shirt over her bikini which did not go unnoticed by the prying eyes of their friends. They often see Luffia wearing Zoro's shirt but that does not mean they are not allowed to have their eyebrows raised by the gesture.

The moment they were in the beach, they saw how breathtaking the sunrise was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luffia smiled at Zoro while pointing at the sunrise. She looked back at the sun and Zoro's eyes were left glued to the woman who he has known for years and those years felt like a lifetime. They have been together for better and worse times.

Without taking his eyes off her, Zoro muttered:

"Yes, beautiful."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Approximately around 10 am, Kidd went to the Penitentiary House for another consultation. In reality, he does not have to report there for this day since he already received a meditation class recommendation from Doc but he just felt like seeing the Doctor today and probably tease her about the bar incident.

The scenario replayed in his mind and he grinned at himself earning him a look of confusion and raised eyebrow from different people he pass by.

As soon as he arrived in the building where Sab's office is located, his excitement grew.

Without any qualms, he opened the door with no knocking whatsoever. Sab is probably used to his attitude of opening her door with no warning at all.

Kidd is surprised to see a woman in a white outfit, probably one of the staffs, putting folders in Sab's desk. Kidd frowned. The woman noticed him.

"Are you one of Doc Sab's patients?" she asked and Kidd frowns. He is not happy to be called Sab's patient.

"Where is she?" he never bother with any manners to her. His mood is turning sour.

"A-ah, she is currently absent as of the moment. She won't be on duty for the day. If you are going to consult with her, she said that you can see another doctor - "

"If she is not on duty today, then that is fine. I'll contact her myself." He said with no qualms at all and never bothered to say goodbye.

Thoughts ponder at his mind as he thought of possibilities as to why Sab is not around.

Is it possible that she is embarrassed about the happenings last time? Kidd chuckles to himself. Another thing to tease her about.

On his way to the elevator, he picked up his cellphone and dialed her number but he only got the voicemail. He shrugs it for the meantime. He can call her later.

He decided to visit the site again. It would be good for him to do his analysis now so the project will be done.

On the site, he did not see Rayleigh. Instead, he saw Roger and his wife surveying the area. Kidd must admit, she is one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life. There is something about her that reminds him of Sab.

He shook his head. He should be focusing on his job now, not the Doc.

"Kidd! I thought you won't be here today!" Roger greeted. They shook their hands. His presence is intimidating even for Kidd despite his friendly attitude.

"There are some change of plans at the last minute. Don't worry about it."

"Good. Oh, this is my wife. Rouge, this is Kidd. He will be working on this project."

Rouge's face lit up as he smiled at him.

"Oh, really? Good to meet you Kidd. I've always watch your fights and I am amazed." They shook hands and Kidd felt proud that even socialites like her would recognize someone like him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I never peg you to watch MMA fights." He commented.

Rouge smirked mysteriously at him. Her look speaks as if she is challenged.

"Oh, you don't judge the book by its cover, Kidd. That I could assure you." The moment she smirked at him, Kidd thought of how similar she looks with Sab. That surprised Kidd a bit but he shook his head, inwardly scolding himself for thinking too much of the Doctor.

"I assure you, I've had quite a few experiences in that area." Rouge laughed at him. Her eyes glint the hint of liking this fellow.

"So! There are already a few, just initial estimations from the architects. The idea is yet to be finalized. We just need to get your opinion in the buildings." Kidd nodded. Roger provided him some files needed some analysis. Kidd missed this kind of jobs. It has been years since he last did some corporate jobs.

"Sure. I can finish this in no time, maybe two days from now. I can read it over tonight."

"Good. Now, we also need some opinions in the renovations of the Oro Jackson Building. We need some metal engineering opinions. We need to make sure to have the correct materials during renovation." Roger stated, guiding Kidd in a more quieter area where they can talk freely. The site is a bit noisy due to the machines working on the lands itself.

"Hmm, I need to survey the area as well as some plans for the renovation. Are the architects going to be the same ones working on this project?" Kidd asked.

"Yes. I believe it is not included in your contract. Maybe we could add it, if that is okay with you?"

Kidd thought for a moment. Roger is a good employer so far and easy to work with and he has no qualms with the contracts itself.

"Why not? I have no projects after this." Roger's smiles broaden. He really likes this brat.

"So Kidd, can you tell us about yourself? You know my husband told me about you and you seem diligent in your work." Rouge asked. Her poise is perfect. The way she speaks really reminded Kidd of Sab.

"I do manage the bars I owned. Then seasonal fights in MMA."

"That's good. I really love your fights, thought it seems to me that it is an easy fight for you." Rouge commented. Roger nodded in agreement.

"Well, you have my opponents to blame for not giving me any challenge at all." Kidd smirked. He did not meant to be boisterous about his wins, but what he said is a fact and good thing the couple took it well as Roger laughed loudly.

"That's the spirit! If you fight, you have to give your all. Maybe we could do some sparring next time. I was a good fighter back in my prime days." Roger grinned.

"Oh, please dear. Think about your back." Rouge chastised.

"Eh? I'm still well and strong and you know it." Roger wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and his wife blushes. Kidd only shook his head as the idea Roger suggested is clearly understandable.

"Oh, shut it! Be mindful of your mouth! We have a young person in front of us!"

"Meh. If I know, Kidd has series of experiences already so those areas cannot be alien to him, right Kidd?" Roger's grin grew as he looked at Kidd with mischief in his eyes. Looks like they have something they have in common.

Kidd played along.

"But of course. It would be bad if I don't." Both men laughed leaving Rouge to roll her eyes but with hint of smile on her face.

"But seriously, do you have someone right now? Aren't you thinking of settling down?" Rouge asked again. Her questions are personal but Kidd sensed there is not harm intent behind it. Questions of curiosity if Kidd were to say.

Kidd thought for a moment and right so, Sab's image entered his mind. How long has it been since he got laid? How long since his last one night stand?

Almost a month and he had known the Doc for almost a month as well.

"I don't have someone, yet. Our relationship is complicated. I cannot call her a friend." Kidd answered truthfully. He could never find the will to call her a friend because as of late, he is hell bent sure that he won't be seeing her that way.

"Interesting. Maybe you already have an interest with her from the very beginning. Tell us more about her." Rouge seems to be more interested in Kidd's love life than the project they have to talk about.

Even Roger is interested in knowing.

"She must be your type then." Kidd laughed at their questions. A laugh not full of malice but genuine, at least for him.

"Hell no! She is not my type. I was never into blondes, no offense Ma'am." He said looking at Rouge.

"Of course not. So, she is a blonde beauty?" Kidd nodded.

"I'm more of into brunettes." Kidd said honestly.

"Oh, you're just like Shanks." Kidd tensed as Roger mention of the name he knew very well but he did not show it. He almost forgot how this people are connected with that person.

"Brunettes, huh? So, what made you like her?" Rouge asked, diverting the topic back to the blonde woman Kidd refers to.

Kidd thought again. What made him like her?

And when did he admit to himself that he did like Sab?

He shook his head but smiles to himself. This conversation is getting too emotional and sappy for his taste but it won't hurt to even participate in this conversation once in a while plus this couple in front of him gives the vibes of a good parents. Parents he never had.

"Maybe her angelic face? Or the way she challenges me, sometimes defies me and riles me up. I can't figure out."

The couple smiled genuinely at him. This is the first time Kidd has ever opened up about his real feelings. When was the last time he opened up to someone?

The last time he remembered was with Sab.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Roger asked. "I'm sure whoever she is will say yes to you."

Kidd madly grins at the couple. Now they did gave him an idea.

"We'll see. I haven't seen her today. Maybe the next time we see each other."

Roger gave him good thumbs up, encouraging him to ask the woman out.

( _If only he realizes the woman Kidd is referring to._ )

After all his meetings with the architect, Kidd went home. It is almost 5 pm that time. As soon as he arrived in his house, he immediately dialed Sab's number. What would he say once she spoke to her?

The phone rang and Kidd felt hopeful because at last, he can contact her but that hope turned into nothing as the call once again routed to voicemail.

He tried calling her again but no good. It keeps ringing but she is not answering.

At the third try, and still nothing, he stopped with a sigh. Guess he will try to contact her tomorrow and hopefully, she will answer.

Kidd then decided to take a bath before going to his club.

Meanwhile…

Sab went to the gardens to rest. It has been a long day for every one of them as they all explored the Sunny Islands. Tomorrow, they will go the riverside and do kayaking which she and her sisters agreed to do. Luffia can't even wait to do it tomorrow.

She took out her phone. As she checked, there seems to be a signal on her network so she checked on her messages and indeed, she did missed a couple of text messages from work. As she checked missed calls, she was surprised to see that Kidd tried calling her four times.

One is about 10 am then the three is just a few minutes ago.

Was there an emergency? But what could it be?

She dreaded if she should call him back or something.

After a few minutes, she decided to call his phone. Her heart turned like a drum beat as soon as she heard the ring.

It keeps ringing but no answer. Sab worries as he is not picking up at all. After the last ring, it routed on a voicemail. Sab did not leave any voicemail at all. She does not even know what to say.

With a sigh, she put the phone on the desk next to her then just kept her mind away from the thoughts of Kidd being in danger but that would be impossible. He is a fighter himself. Still, she worries.

The blond sighed. Since when did she act as if she is his girlfriend?

"You look distressed." A woman's voice woke Sab out of her thoughts.

Sab looked at the person who sat next to her.

"Do I, now?"

"Is it about Kidd?" Koala asked.

"What makes you think it is him?" Sab tried to divert the question away.

"Because, my dear friend, he is the only person to ever cross your mind and have that expression." The blonde doctor rolled her eyes but did not deny anything at all. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"How are you and Killer?" Sab questioned her and almost instantly, Koala's face turned bright red. She hit bulls eye.

"We're doing good, compared to you and Klidd." Sab's face turned sour. It always ends up with her and Kidd. "Speaking of Killer, I do need to make a call right now. So if you will excuse me, I'll leave you to your sentiments." Sab was about to retort something intelligible but Koala was gone in a fast seconds.

On Kidd's side, he just got out of the shower, butt naked and a towel hanging on his shoulders.

He went inside his walk in closet getting fresh clothes he could wear for tonight.

As soon as he is done, he dreaded to get a good rest before doing anything. He fished out his phone from the bedside table, deciding to try to call Heat and give a few instructions. As soon as he opened his phone, he immediately saw that he had 1 missed call. He asked himself who would call him in this hour. Then he decided to check the caller.

It was Sab.

Without thinking through, Kidd dialed her number, his plan to call Heat gone at the back of his mind.

Sab was about to get inside when her phone rang and as she checked who the caller was, it was Kidd. Her heart beat turned erratic as she dreaded whether to answer it or not. After the third ring, she hit the answer key.

"Doc." His gruff voice greeted her. She fought the will to gasp. She should relax, not panic. No one made Sab panic.

"Kidd… Y-You called earlier?" she tried to be so casual about it but in fact, she is eager to know why he called. Okay, she is acting like a school girl that is about to be asked to be at a prom.

"You're phone is unreachable earlier." His voice sounds irritated at the mention of the first call he made.

"Oh, I was in a beach. Apparently the signal was bad due to remodeling or something that they are doing."

Dead silence.

Sab frowned. Kidd has never been this quiet. He would usually tease her, rile her up when the chance presents itself. Something must have happened.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. It should not bother her that much. He is just a patient asking for consultation but for her, he is something more.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Where are you anyway? I went to the hospital for the session. You were not there."

"I was dragged by my sister on this beach for some kind of activity." She could not straightly say that they are doing photo shoots. It would be embarrassing.

"When will you be back?" Kidd asked.

"What, missed me already?" Sab meant it as a halfhearted joke but Kidd might have taken it the other way.

"And what if I said I do?" She fell silent, redness spreading on her cheeks at his answer. Surely he doesn't mean it. In the end,

Before she could retort or say something, Ann came calling her that snacks is ready.

"Come on, before the devil gets all the food."

"Ah, yeah. I'll be there is a sec."

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Ann is raising an eyebrow in suspicion. After all, she rarely sees her sister flustered like this.

"Ah, no one! Nothing you should concern yourself. Just -"

"Okay… Just hurry or you might not have anything to eat." Sab is thankful that Ann did not inquire much but Sab knew for sure that sooner or later, her twin sister will definitely ask about it.

Sab gpt back to Kidd.

"Sorry about that. It's just my sister."

"The one who dragged you at the beach?"

"No. I was referring to my youngest sister. By the way, did you go to the meditation class I recommended to you?" Kidd fell silent. "You did not go, did you?"

He just did not voice out that he did not want to go since she is not around.

"I went to the construction site of the project I am working with. Since someone finds it okay to ditch the original plan, I did so too." Sab felt guilty. They set the plan to go to the meditation class together, well in fact she did arrange it herself and Kidd just grumbly agreed.

"Well, sorry that this someone was literally dragged by her sister to some kind of Island adventure. Any case, why didn't you go? You should know the building itself."

"Hmp!" He only grunted. Sab could imagine the pout on his face as he huffed with stubbornness.

"Aw! Kidd is being a kid! Can't go to meditation class without supervision?"

"Shut up! I just don't want to go, that's all!" Something tells Kidd that his response did not take any intended effects at all as Sab just chuckles while teasing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Whatever Doc. At least I am not a drunkard." He smirked with satisfaction as he imagines her fuming self.

"I am not a drunkard!" she hissed.

"Oh? Did I mention your name? I'm sure as hell I didn't. Or were you admitting to the fact that you are drunkard?"

"Jerk."

Kidd laughed heartily at her remark. He could imagine her pouting now. No one has ever made Kidd like this. Sometimes it is sappy to think that he likes her more than he wanted to admit, but he does and after realizing and admitting that, instead of avoiding it, he is facing it.

"Yeah, yeah. This jerk here nursed you during your drunken moments." He reminded her.

"You really have to rub it on my face, do you?" she is starting to get annoyed that their situation turned around. She was teasing her moments ago then now, he is riling her up.

"Well, what can I say? It is funny to annoy you."

"You're such a kid." She huffed but with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Doc."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hanging up now. Knowing my sisters, they would most likely devour the food that was supposed to be mine."

"Okay, then. Talk to you later, Doc."

"Yes, talk to you later, Mr. Kidd." She hung up. Her smile grew into a grin. She put her phone to her pocket then went inside the house to get her snacks.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco's day consists of reports and meetings with different clients. The same usual day for a Vice President. The only thing that added to that equation is Ann's usual text messages and calls whenever the signal of her phone allows her to.

In all honesty, Marco is avoiding Izou. She is in rare form these days and the blond knew too well that she would insists in asking questions about his behavior during their general meeting and knowing his sister, she already have the vague idea as to what rile Marco at that time. So Marco was dead set into avoiding any confrontation from Izou.

Right now, Marco just came from a very tiring luncheon meeting from one of their clients. Apparently, there are some movements from their competitors, mainly from big Mom and Kaidou.

According to Whitebeard himself, no need to fret over such small matters as he is not afraid of the business ventures of the other known business giants.

"Roger would most likely laugh at this news." His father's words were. But for Marco, it never hurt to be careful especially if your competitors can be hideous and have deep connections underground.

One of the reasons they don't openly attack them is because of their own connections and influence which rivals Roger's. And the mere fact that Edward and Roger are friends are well known to the business industry making it look like they have some sort of alliance. Well, that can be true since they have an unspoken alliance with Roger and his entire business centers.

Marco decided to report directly to his father. It is past 4 pm and usually, Edward would be at their house by this time. Doctors' and nurses' orders.

As soon as he parked his car, he immediately noticed a Red SUV in the garage. The vehicle looks familiar as this is not the first time he sees this vehicle.

Once Marco went inside the house, if anyone can call it a normal house as it is much of a palace than a house, he was immediately greeted by the laughs of two men and a woman. They were lounging in the receiving area of the house.

"Oh, Marco. Good to see you son!" Edward greeted. The other two turned to greet him as well.

"I did not know you would be visiting today, Ma'am, Sir." Honestly, Marco does not know what to call them. It would be weird to call them uncle and auntie for some reason and just calling them by their names sounds disrespectful after all.

"As polite as always, Marco. I told you, you can call me uncle." Roger said while shaking hands with Marco.

"I could, but it would be inappropriate for me to call your wife auntie as she looks young and can pass as my sister."

All of them laughed but what Marco said is true after all. She looks way too young for her age. Even though she is more than 10 years older than Marco.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Rouge just shrugged.

Marco sat beside his father as he decided to join the conversation.

"So Marco, since you are here, mind telling us when exactly would we meet your girlfriend that you are so intent in hiding?" Rouge asked with no qualms. Marco is dead sure that Izou has been telling stuff to her. They are pretty close since they are similar in some ways.

"In due time, but not now. Sooner, maybe." Marco shrugged. He is already planning to introduce Ann properly to his whole family but he would want to know Ann's parents. Speaking of parents, Ann never told him about her parents. Were they dead? Or just not around? Marco made a mental note to ask Ann about it as soon as he gets the chance.

"Quite mysterious huh? We can't wait for that time. Izou is rather hasty in meeting this person, whoever she is." Rouge stated while sipping her coffee with so much poise that rival Izou's.

"She has been rather at my throat lately and I have the hard time avoiding her, yoi."

"She has been complaining that to me too, son. She's been rather too excited to know her." Edward hummed thoughtfully as Izou has been visiting him to complain about Marco being secretive about his girlfriend.

"So, you have met the girl? She any good?" Roger asked, picking up the obvious that Edward must have known this woman as he is not prying too much and pushing Marco to introduce her.

"Oh, she is great person, that I can assure you." Edward's eyes hid a glint of amusement as he looked at the couple. Roger might have missed that glint of amusement but Rouge did not as she smiled to Edward with a tone that matches his.

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Edward shot back at Rouge and she nodded with a grin on her face understanding what Edward is talking about. Roger looked at the two of them with confusion as his mind is not keeping up with their tones and such.

"No, we'll just wait for the introduction. Won't we, honey?" Rouge smiled at her husband who just nodded at her with a raised eyebrow. Knowing roger, he just brushed Edward and Rouge's conversation. Even Marco got confused. It seems that Edward and Rouge has a bit of understanding that they don't know yet.

Oh well, whatever.

"Roger, I have heard of rumors. The giants have been constantly on the move." Edward took a sip of his sake and looked seriously at Roger who was grinning madly.

"Of course. And please, they are not only after me but you as well." He answered. This has been the constant talk amongst the society, only in the inner circles. It is not published in tabloids, only hearsays and new from informants.

Marco just listened to them, but his face turned serious. He knew that the competitors are moving on them.

"Gurarara. They are 30 years too early to be after me."

"Hahahah. Quite true. They have been doing a few mistakes drawing attention from us. They wouldn't know what hit them." Roger said, his eyes full of seriousness but his smile grew larger. Rouge knew too well about that smile. That is a smile of a man who refuses to back down and is always ready for challenges.

Marco respected this part of Roger. He is different from his father but at the same time similar. These men won't back down from a challenge. They are proud men that are also challenging themselves.

Pity for anyone who would dare to challenge them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Luffia is smiling, more so than ever.

Zoro is frowning, more so than ever.

"You're wearing my shirt, **again.** " He said.

"But they are so comfortable and it smells like you." Zoro tried to hid the blush that is creeping on his face. Seriously, Luffia says the most random things that made the usual stoic swordsman flushed and undone.

"Of course they do. They're my shirt." Luffia just grinned at him. Like yesterday, she wore another shirt of Zoro and they are currently in his bedroom. "Why are you here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your sisters next room?" It's not like Zoro does not like her to be around. Quite the contrary as a matter of fact, he wanted her around. He enjoys her company and her presence. Zoro cannot imagine his life without her.

"Aw, can't I sleep with you? I always sleep with them at home." Zoro shook his head, trying to avoid her eyes as he knew too well that he cannot say no to her especially if she flashes that bright deep set eyes of hers.

"You know they would come looking for you." He said.

"Don't worry, I told them I would be sleeping with you tonight." She reasoned with a wide smile. She is currently sitting on the bed, wearing the tank top shirt that belongs to Zoro's wardrobe and sleeping shorts.

She looks at him with her innocent eyes but all Zoro could see is a woman waiting for him on his bed. He knew too well that best friends – namely one male and female – does not sleep in the same room as often as this. He knew damn well that a **true** male best friend won't look at his female best friend the same way he looks at a supposed girlfriend. And he knew for all his smartness, his heartbeat shouldn't be this erratic.

Zoro sighed and tried to clear his head. He should not be thinking like this. Luffia is her best friend. He shouldn't be thinking or accommodating the thoughts of how kissable her lips were, or how would it feel to have it be touched by his own lips of how it would be if he were to become her boyfriend –

Zoro trailed off. Since when did he start thinking of such things?

"Zoro, are you okay?" she asked. Luffia thought that this whole situation made Zoro uncomfortable. Sometimes, she was often told that she shows her emotions openly to people affected. Were her emotions showing and Zoro took notice of it? Was she too obvious at the fact that she wanted to spend time with Zoro whenever the chance presents itself/

"No, nothing. We should get some sleep. I am dead tired following all of you at your shoots today." He yawned as he lay on the bed, his back turned against her. Luffia immediately followed and wrapped her arms around him. Zoro tensed for a moment but soon, he relaxed at the notion. He grabbed her hand and held it on his chest.

There was a comfortable silence between them, neither is falling asleep. Zoro is starting to get tired and uncomfortable with their position so he turned around. He put his arms around Luffia's shoulder and she immediately turned it into a pillow as she snuggled close to his chest. They both sighed with content. There are times when they just stay together in a dead silence. Zoro brought his other free arm to embrace her more and she snuggled closer to him.

Zoro smelled her hair – his favorite scent – and left a kiss on her head as he muttered a good night to her. She did the same and they slumber into the night.

While they are sleeping soundly, Tashigi was left on her own apartment with the thought of Zoro. It bothers her how their relationship is currently going through. It was not like this last year though she was still not his priority, but still, it was never like this. It's as if the situation has been reversed. She turned into the best friend while Luffia turned into the girlfriend.

Before, there would be times when Zoro would ditch his friends just to be with her. It's not like Tashigi wants him to ditch his friends for her, she just wanted a little time from him. It was a mutual effort for both of them but right now, she does not see any efforts from him whatsoever.

Her mind is filled with possibilities. She grew restless each day. It's been two days since he went to Sunny Islands and she had not heard anything from him yet. It is almost 11 PM, she knew he should be sleeping at this hour not unless they had activities in the islands that requires him to still be awake in this hour.

She picked up her phone and start dialing his number.

Luffia woke up by the sounds of vibration from the bedside table. The lampshades in the room were dimly lit. Zoro just grunted in his sleep but he continued sleeping which leaves her to answer whoever is calling.

She untangled herself from Zoro's arms which earned her an annoyed grunt.

"Luffia, get back to bed." He grunted, his eyes still closed but his arm is trying to pull her back.

"Wait. Let me just answer a call." Luffia's eyes is not widely open as she is in a half-asleep state. With her eyes still half closed, she reached for the phone, she does not remember whose phone is receiving calls in this hour nor did she cared. She answered it nonetheless.

"H-Hello?" she greeted with a sleepy tone matched with a yawn. She did not check who the caller was and just answered it.

On the other side of the line, Tashigi froze. Questions flooding on her mind as to why Luffia has Zoro's phone. She shook her head to clear it up as it is possible that Luffia took it or Zoro left it somewhere and Luffia just happened to answer her call. After all, this is not the first time that Luffia answered one of her calls.

"Hello?" she asked again while rubbing her eyes.

Tashigi was about to answer when she heard the very familiar voice.

"Luffia, who are you talking to? Get back to bed, will you?" Zoro demanded. He finds himself uncomfortable without her by his side and he still wanted to sleep badly.

Tashigi fought the tears to fall. She ended the call right away. It hurts. It fucking hurts that right now, she is waiting for Zoro to contact her while he is there, enjoying his sleep with his supposed bestfriend.

"Eh, wait - " Luffia was about to get back to whoever is calling but the line cut. She shrugged it off and put the cellphone to the drawer and get back to her position. Zoro immediately wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled to his warmth.

Unbeknownst to them, someone is crying her heart out.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Smoker is about to go to sleep when he received a call from someone. He is off duty and normally, in his line of work, he is only getting a call only when emergencies happen and lately, that rarely happens.

He checked the caller, it was Tashigi. What could she be calling him for?

He answered nonetheless.

"Tashigi…" There was no answer but a sob.

"Tashigi, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Smoker…." She called while still crying. Just hearing it made Smoker want to break something. Tashigi is someone precious to him as a subordinate and a friend.

"Are you in your apartment? I'll be there. Don't go anywhere." He did not wait for her answer as he hung up and hurriedly get dressed.

He went to his garage to get his big bike. It would be faster that way. He made sure that the gate is locked before storming off in the middle of the night.

Tashigi's apartment is not far from where his house is. He was already standing at her doorway after 10 minutes of driving. He did not bother ringing the doorbell as he knows she is still awake.

He stormed off inside the apartment and he saw her sitting on the couch, her eyes are still red from crying.

She looked up to see Smoker walking to her. Immediately, she cried like there was no tomorrow as she threw herself at him, hugging him for dear life.

Smoker just let her cry herself out. He embraced her like it was the last thing he can do in his life. It hurts to see her like this. It hurts that the happy and dedicated policewoman he knows is crying herself like this.

He did not say a word. He could not. For all they have been through together, he couldn't say anything for her knows what he will risk if he will say something and he is not sure that if he opened his mouth now, he would be helping her. He might just make it worse so he stayed quiet and embraced her, tight enough to let her know that he is there for her.

After a few minutes, Tashigi calmed down.

"I – uh, sorry. It's just that - "

"I know. What happened this time?" Smoker guided her to the couch for a small talk. This happens more often than not. Zoro and Tashigi do not quarrel even at these circumstances maybe because both of them just never had the exact wits to confront the other. Tashigi often does not have those wits. She could never have the wits to confront him for she is aware what the confrontation might cause.

It is either the relationship will keep going and maybe turn out for a better or a breakup.

Smoker suggested that confrontation a long time ago but he too is thinking that if and only if their relationship will become better, no one can guarantee how long it will last. Considering Zoro's treatments to Luffia, Smoker is already thinking that the relationship won't really last.

"It's…" Tashigi sighed. She can't voice out the reason why she cried. She have no proof that they did have sex. Luffia became her friend years ago and she also knows that she likes to sleep next to someone. Even before she and Zoro started dating, she had been sleeping next to Zoro whenever circumstances allowed.

She learned that the hard way.

But what she cried about this time is the realization, a slap of truth and it fucking hurts.

"How many times has this been?"

"What do you mean?" Smoker asked.

"How many times did I call you in the middle of the night, crying myself out like the pathetic person I am."

Smoker did not say anything. He just stayed there, listening to her.

She started with everything that happened. Smoker did offer any friendly words or any comforting words. She knew he was never good at that but for Tashigi, his presence is enough, his patience to stay with her at her most vulnerable times.

Her story lasted for what seems to be hours. Due to exhaustion, she fell asleep. Smoker picked her up and brought her to her room. He stared at her sleeping form, his eyes turned sadder than it was before.

"How long are you going to be blind?" he silently asked before leaving.

As soon as the door is closed, Tashigi opened her eyes. She heard what he asked.

"As long as I could." She silently answered before closing her eyes.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **SORRY, IT DID NOT REACH MY 10K GOAL. MY BODY HURTS LIKE HELL WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. SERIOUSLY, I AM ACHING ALL OVER MY BODY. MY SHOULDER HURTS AS IF I DID 50 PUSH UPS AN MY HIPS HURT LIKE I DID 100 SQUATS AND BELIEVE ME I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO DO THOSE THINGS. IT'S LIKE I AM BACK IN MY MILITARY-LIKE TRAININGS. DAMN!**

 **I AM COMPLAINING TOO MUCH, I KNOW.**

 **ORIGINALLY, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 12K SOMETHING, BUT I PUT SOME SCENES ON HOLD SINCE THOSE SCENES ARE BEST BE AT THE NEXT CHAPTERS. IF I PUT THEM HERE, IT WOULD JUST GIVE YOU A HEARTACHE. IT WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AND I WON'T DO THAT NOW.**

 **I AM ALSO IN A HURRY TO START WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY: Fates of the Hidden World.**

 **FOR MY READERS OF THAT NEW STORY OF MINE, HAHAHA. JUST WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:**

 **HEYA GUYS…. 22** **ND** **CHAPTER! YES!**

 **FOR MY MYSTERYREADER – ANN MET WHITEBEARD DURING 15** **TH** **CHAPTER. IT WAS IN THE FIRST PARTS SO YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY SEE THE INTERACTION IF YOU WANT TO REREAD IT.**

 **TO AVATHEDARKLORD: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. YOU'RE BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER. KIDD IS CUTE… JUST KEEP MELTING, SINCE THE BEST IS YET TO COME.**

 **TO WHATNAMESHALLITAKE: HAHAHAHA. THAT IS ALL I COULD REACT ABOUT MY OTHER STORY. I FOOLED YOU GOOD TIME, DIDN'T I? ANYWAYS, RACING WILL COME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. NOT SURE WHEN, BUT SOON. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE BET THAT IF ANN LOST TO MARCO, THEY WILL REVEAL THE IDENTITIES OF FIREFIST, BLUE AND LUCY. AS MENTIONED, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR TASHIGI AND IT MIGHT NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT IT TO BE. (HINTAY KA LANG XD)**

 **TO GUEST 1: I KNOW… ZORO IS BEING AN IDIOT. I MADE HIM LIKE THAT.**

 **TO: UnderTakerxXxMadnesS: I KNOW. IN MY PERSPECTIVE, TASHIGI IS JUST A WOMAN BLINDLY INLOVE. ZORO IS A BLIND JERK, SMOKER IS JUST ANY OTHER FRIEND YOU WILL FIND AND LUFFIA IS A BLIND WOMAN IN LOVE. AS MENTIONED AGAIN, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR TASHIGI THOUGH IT MIGHT NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT.**

 **TO GUEST 2: I KNOW RIGHT! IF THAT HAPPENS, I WOULD CERTAINLY MAKE OMAKE AND IT WOULD TURN HILARIOUS. I ALREADY HAVE THAT SETUP IN MY LIST. I ALREADY PLANNED HOW ROGER WILL FIND OUT ABOUT THIS.** **J**

 **TO GUEST 3: BLESS YOUR POOL SOUL, DEAR. THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! 3**

 **TO GUAMSERENDIPITY: THANK YOU FOR LOVING THIS STORY, AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. DON'T KNOW WHICH PART YOU LOVE MOST, BUT STILL, THANKS.**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

CHAPTER 22:

After days of stay at the Sunny Islands, Ann immediately get back to work for the upcoming race. They need to have a lot of practice for the new vehicles that they will be using and adjustments are on the way.

She called Marco once she was out of the island to inform him of her arrival and they set a time to meet after work.

She was taking her lunch break when she received a call from Thatch.

"Hey, Thatch, what's up?"

"What's up, my ass! We've been trying to call for the last few days. Where have you been?" Ann winced at how loud he got. Well, technically, he is always loud anyway but that doesn't mean her eardrums appreciate it, not when it is attached to her ears.

"You're so loud! I was out of town for a couple of days. Luffia dragged me to an Island adventure and I have no stable signal in that island."

"An island adventure? Damn, that sounds fun! You should have invited me!" Ann rolled her eyes at Thatch's ridiculousness.

"Thatch, that was not a planned vacation. My sister literally dragged me out of bed to go to that island. Though, at the end, it did turn into an adventure." She shrugged. She enjoyed staying at Sunny Islands. It has a great view, the forest looks good for hunting.

"See! Adventure! I was stuck here while you are enjoying your adventure!" Ann rolled her eyes at Thatch's whining. She could imagine how his face is sulking that does not suit his age for his expressions are far too childish to match his age.

"Yes, yes. So why did you call me? Don't tell me that you called just to whine?"

"Of course not! I called to invite you to a small party at Pops' house. It is just a small gathering."

"When would that be?"

"Tomorrow night. You can bring your sisters if you want. The more the merrier." Ann thought for a moment. She could bring Sab, that would not be a problem, but bringing Luffia will definitely cause a ruckus as the youngest is so rambunctious.

"I'll try to ask drag them."

"Good, good. Everyone is eager to see you again. I am hoping that Marco will bring his girlfriend already. The media has been following him all day for the past few weeks since he openly admitted in the magazine that he is dating someone." Ann sweat dropped. She did not know that Marco openly admitted that he s dating someone and by someone that mean her.

Should she answer the question and told Thatch – "Hey, I'm your brother's girlfriend."

She shook the thoughts away. She and Marco has to be prepared if they will go in public. She should be ready because if they will go in public, then that means her parents will find out and for sure, her father will be out for blood. She has to do something about that.

"You know what, you should just leave Marco to his life. I am sure he will tell you once the time is right." Ann deserved applause for that. She did not stutter and she did well to make it sound so believable.

"Why are you on Marco's side? I thought you are on my and Izou's side?"

"Oh, shut it! Stop whining, will you? Besides, you're disturbing my lunch." She dead panned. Her food is a bit colder, not that she won't eat I, but she prefers it to be warm.

"Ok, ok. I will leave you to your lunch then. Geez, when it comes to food, you won't even hesitate to yell at your friend." Here he goes again.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye!" she did not even let him finish his goodbye as she dropped the call already as she is so eager to focus her attention to food.

She was almost done when her phone rang again. She looked at the caller while eating her last remaining food. It's her dad. She swallowed her food before answering the phone. She forgot that they've been gone for 5 days without any contact to their parents. She is hoping that Luffia left a message to their parents before going to the island.

"Hey dad! What's up?" she tried to be casual like nothing happened.

"So that's how you greet your father after a 5 day absence without any contact whatsoever? I could have let it pass if it were two or three days, but 5 days?" Her father's tone is not amused. Not in the least. Ann bit her lips and tried to think of excuse for this situation. Ann wished for Sab to be present as she is the main expert for this.

"Uh, Dad, we were in the Sunny Islands and we don't have stable signal in the island due to the maintenance they did." It would be good to tell the truth. She might be better at lying compared to Luffia but she can't really lie too much to her Dad.

"Really? And there's no way for all three of you to contact us?"

Ann could almost imagine how her father's eyes are criticizing any movements or how much pouting he is doing right now and she felt guilty.

"Uh, well, we could make up to you and mom. How about dinner tonight?" Ann blurted out. She could just get a snack with Marco instead of a dinner. For sure, Marco would understand it.

"Hmp! All of you are too busy to find time with us. You are forgetting us." Roger is mumbling on the other side of the line. Ann could really imagine how her father is now pouting and whining. In all honesty, Luffia got almost all of her characters from their dad and that includes pouting like a child when they feel that they are being ignored.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll come visit tonight. I'll call Sab and Lu right away. Just make sure that Mom will cook lots of food for us."

"Hmp, fine! You better not be late!"

Ann chuckled a bit. When she was a child, she is really annoyed at how their father is gushing over simple things such as this or how he is acting like a child sometimes but she knew that her dad is just being sweet, sometimes overreacting though. The three sisters would complain to their Mom how their dad is so overprotective which is why she never told him about Marco yet.

Ann could feel storm brewing their way if she ever told him about Marco. The worse thing is that her Dad knew Marco and Ann knew they would cross paths more than once.

"Yes, Dad. We will. See you later."

"Okay, see you later, Big baby."

"Yeah, Love you Dad."

"Love you too."

They ended the call. Once it was done, Ann started dialing Sab's phone. She should be at the hospital this time around.

After a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Ann. What's up?"

"Dad called. He's not pleased."

A few seconds of silence and she could hear Sab on the other line cursing.

"Shit! We forgot to contact them. What did he say?"

"He's just sulking over the fact that we did not contact them for 5 Days. I told him we will drop by for dinner. He said that we better not be late."

"Alright. I guess we could do that. Contact Luffia for me, will you? I'll finish all my pending work before going home." Ann grunted as a response.

"Okay. See you later." Ann ended the call then decided to leave the cafeteria since she is done eating.

On her way to the garage where she is working with Franky, she opted to give Marco a call. Good thing he picked up quickly.

"Hi Marco!"

"Hello. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing much. It's just that we won't be getting a dinner tonight. My parents called and I have to be home."

"That's okay. I understand. We can get dinner in the next days." Marco tried not to sound disappointing as it would be unfair for Ann. He does not want her to feel guilty just because she cancelled the dinner.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"I'm just thinking that if we can't get dinner, maybe we could get some snack or something? My treat. Dinner at home won't begin not until 8 pm, so we still have time to see each other." Ann is fidgeting a little. She just missed him and it is embarrassing that she just sounded desperate to see him. Who wouldn't miss him anyway? Besides, she has the right to miss him anyway.

"Sure. Where do you want to go? I chance upon this eat all you can dessert restaurant. You want to go?"

Ann is starting to get hungry just the thought of those desserts.

"That would be a good idea! Text me where the place is. Let's meet up there."

"Ok. See you." They ended the call and Ann decided to go down to the garage. Good timing that Luffia was there as Ann grabbed the chance to tell her that they will have their dinner at Raftel.

"Didn't you left any message for Dad or Mom that we will be away for a few days?" Ann asked.

"Nope! Hahaha. I forgot." Ann just shook her head at her sister's antics. She would just use it as an excuse to their parents later on.

Ann proceeds to finish all her work. She still has a few hours before 4 pm. She intends to finish everything for today and get ready by four. She won't go anywhere with Marco without a shower. She stinks of garage smell.

Ann did not notice how time passed by until Franky told her that it is nearing Four and she should be going to her date.

She thanked him for the reminded.

After cleaning up, she decided to take a shower as soon as she is done, she checked her phone to check the address. She will just take a cab to the restaurant since she did not bring her car today as she hitched a ride with Luffia.

She was surprised when she saw no text from Marco. She frowned. Did he forgot to text her about the address? She shrugged. That must be it. She decided to get her shoulder bag and went out of the building. On her way out, she chanced upon Franky on the hallway. He must be done for the day.

"Hey, Ann-sis. Someone's looking for you at the West Exit." Ann thought for a moment. She is not expecting anyone to see her. Except Marco but they agreed that they will see each other at the restaurant.

"Really? Strange. Do you know who was it?"

"It seems Luffia knows the person. Just go to the West Exit. They should be there."

"Alright. Thanks!" She bid her goodbye to Franky and went to the West Exit. This exit is for personal use of the management. Only Luffia and the upper management team can only use this exit. Sab and Ann can also use it as they were given that privilege. Besides, West Exit is away from the prying eyes of the media.

As she walked to the garage in the West Exit of the area, she immediately saw Luffia talking to someone familiar. Ann's face immediately lit up at the sight of Luffia talking with Marco.

Luffia noticed her immediately as she waved for her to come. Of course, she will.

"Ann! Marco's been waiting for you!" Luffia shouted. Does she really need to shout even though they are just a few meters away from each other?

Ann did not answer as her focus is turned to Marco. She really missed him.

"I thought we're going to meet at the restaurant?" Ann asked as she walked to his direction and gave her a quick peck on the lips then smiled at him.

"I just thought of surprising you, yoi. Not unless you want me to go back?" Marco chuckled as he put his arms around her hips to bring her closer to him.

A sly grin formed in Ann's lips.

"Of course not."

Observing them, Luffia blinked just a couple of times, thinking of the current situation. In her mind, they all looked so lovey dovey that she is not needed anymore. Are all couples like that? Thinking about it made her thought of their parents. She just hopes that they will not start talking like their parents.

"I'll go ahead, you guys. Please don't do PDA too much. You'll end up like mom and dad." Luffia stated to Ann which made her blush as her sister is showing a disturbed face. It came to Ann's mind about how their parents are so cheesy and it is quite disturbing. Ann is a bit surprised that Luffia knows that term.

"Ugh, please don't remind of that." Ann answered. Marco looked at them with curious glances.

"Whatever. See you!" With that, Luffia dashed to the entrance of the building leaving the couple alone.

"End up like your mom and dad?" Marco asked with curiosity. Ann turned her attention to him.

"That's nothing to worry about. A little PDA won't be a problem, will it?" Ann encircled her arms around his neck, a hint of mischief visible in her eyes as she drew her face closer to his.

Marco grinned at her.

"Of course not." Without any warning, Marco closed the distance between them to give her the much awaited kiss they both wanted. The kiss tells it all, at how they miss each other. As Marco licked her lips, coaxing her to open up, Ann did not hesitate at all.

A moan escaped her throat as she felt him explore places in her mouth. To get revenge for that, Ann decided to do some exploration on her end resulting on a growl from Marco.

They couldn't make it last as they need to breathe.

"If we continue further, I think that would be too much PDA as per Luffia, yoi."

"You're right. We should get going/"

Ann smiled seductively at Marco as she gave him another peck on the lips which could have resulted in another heated kissing if it were not for his patience.

Marco opened the car door and let Ann so they could get the snacks she has been craving for.

On their way to the restaurant, Marco decided to ask something that he has been curious for a long time now.

"Ann, you mentioned that you're going to dinner with your parents right? Where do your parents live, yoi?" Ann tensed but she tried to hide it. It is not like she is **really** trying to not let Marco know, it's just that she is not ready yet for this to come. Aside from that, she is afraid of what reaction he will have once he knew that she is hiding her identity.

"Uh, they live outskirts of the city." She plainly said. That is mostly true as Raftel Palace is far from the city proper itself. You will have to travel the long road to East before reaching it.

"Really? So you have to travel to the outskirts tonight. I can drive you, if you want, yoi."

"No! I mean, I will hitch a ride with Luffia. Besides, we usually go together when we visit their house." Ann tried so hard to be believable. Well, it's not like she uttered lie. All she said is true. It's just that the details were not mentioned.

"By the way, Thatch called earlier. He said about the small party tomorrow night. I don't know how small he is referring but he invited me to come." Ann casually dropped another topic to change the attention about her parents. Good thing Marco bought her subject.

"Really? I was about to invite you to come tonight. Guess, he beats me into it, yoi.' He chuckles lightly. "It's just a small celebration about the orphanage Pops opened decades back."

"Oh. That's quite nice. I guess I will come then."

"Should I come and pick you up?" Marco asked as he continued driving.

"If we went to the party together, don't you think they will be suspicious of our closeness?"

Marco shrugged.

"It's not like I am hiding our relationship from all of them, yoi. I just want to avoid them snooping on our business. It is good for me to enjoy our dates without much pressure from people."

Ann nodded and appreciated the answer. She, too, appreciated their privacy and how comforting their dates are. Knowing Izou, she would do something about their relationship, not like a bad something, just a bit of changes.

They both enjoyed their time together as a couple and that is enough for now.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab sighed for how many times today. It seems that there are lots of files she needed to finish for the day. That is to be expected as she was gone for 5 days and she had pending works.

One of those pending works is her reports towards the progress of her patients about their relaxation therapy. So far, everything is going smoothly. Almost all of her patients are doing well with the methods she provided. She was down to doing the report about Kidd's profile.

Speaking of Kidd, ever since their conversation when she was at Sunny Islands, they have been communicating with each other. As frequent as the signal allows them to.

Sometimes, they would just annoy each other, or deliver snarky remarks towards the other, or just talk about the next movie they could watch, or how the music they play are interesting, or about their high school days, or everything.

It's almost as if it is a natural thing for them to communicate with one another.

She might not have admitted this before, but talking to him seems to be the best thing she is looking forward to.

"You are falling for him." Is what Koala said. They were still at the Sunny Islands when she said that.

Of course she was baffled at that. There's no way she would fall for him! Or so she thought. If Koala mentioned that a few weeks back, she would straightly say that she is not, but thinking of how their interactions are going, could she really say, in a straight manner that she is not indeed falling for him?

Instead of retorting something, she shrugged at her.

"Who knows. It's too early to say I am in love with him."

Koala blinked at her as if she grew two heads or something.

"But you do like him."

"I am not denying that. Despite being a rough guy that only thinks of uttering curses and foul words, he's a good man." The words surprised her, especially coming from herself. But she saw how he cares for his friends, which reminds her of how Luffia cares for hers too. He likes to fight because he wanted to challenge himself. She understood that and that makes her like him more.

"Wow, that's pretty serious coming from you. Judging from where your interactions are going, I think it will just take some time before you guys get together."  
Sab looked at Koala with a blush on her face. It's not like she haven't thought about it, it's just that hearing it from someone is different.

"Have you imagined how Kidd will ask you out?"

Sab is lost in thoughts. She cannot hear what Koala is rumbling about. She is busy thinking of this whole scenario. She has never been like this before! How was she supposed to proceed? She might be a psychologist, but she damn hell cannot control these emotions!

"Or will you ask him out? How? You've never had a boyfriend before because your father keeps them at bay. Men during our college time wanted to court you, but misfortune happens to them. I wonder why?"

A sigh escaped from Sab. She is trying to make her heart calm down, but every time she thinks of Kidd, her heart rate keeps beating fast. Her mind seems to wander on her previous memories, like when they danced together, or the time when he gave her the VIP pass, or during the time when she watched him fight. That had been a memorable moment for her as she recalls how his body is so fucking perfect, or how hit he looks during that fight.

"I think you should try to drop some hints that you like him or something. I personally think he likes you, plus Killer said that Kidd has been different since you were around. Maybe both of you should step up and say that you like each other!" Koala suggested brilliantly.

Sab bit her lips as she thought of that moment. She would not be tired of thinking about that moment, when he dragged her out of the arena to avoid the people.

"But if you guys do just that, then it would be a bit boring. What do you think?"

Sab mostly remembered the time when she was drunk; ok she finally admitted that she was drunk that time. She gets to spend the night at his house and even slept next to him. That was a memorable moment for her. She saw a different side of Kidd. He is a good cook and he took care of her quite well despite the constant teasing,

"Sab, are you listening to me?"

Would he feel the same for her? There are many beautiful and gorgeous women that throw themselves at him, how can she compete with that?

"Sabrina!"

Sab woke up from her deep thoughts as Koala is a few inches away from her face, glaring at her.

"Uh, what?"

Koala sighed heavily as she face palmed.

"Were you even listening to me?!" she shouted.

"Huh? Were you saying something?" Sab asked. She did not hear anything at all. Was she rambling again?

"Gah! You're not listening at all! I was rambling about your situation with Kidd. I was giving you a good advice on how to get into Kidd's pants because for sure, you knew how hot he is - "

Sab blinked for a moment.

"You what?! What makes you think I am trying to get into his pants?"

"Now, you're listening! I can't believe you would ignore all the things I said a few moments ago!" Koala is overreacting. Sab just shook her head and ignored whatever nonsense she uttered.

After that conversation, well, nothing really changed. She and Kidd would communicate with each other like usual. It even surprised her that she was able to see messages from him early morning.

Right now, she is bound to meet with the other patients for more counselling. Usually, her patients are those people with paranoia about their experiences. Most of them had experienced anxiety and she had provided a good therapy to ease their anxiety problems.

As for Kidd, his situation is more different. Maybe because of the closeness they had all throughout the weeks they spend together. She had not found any sort of root cause for his behavior and she stopped asking too much as well. Her emotional ties with Kidd are preventing her to conduct a specific advice as what she is supposed to do.

Sab shook her head. There is no time for those thoughts as she has to meet with her patients.

She spends the next five hours meeting and doing the reports she needed and in the midst of that is the rounds she has to make around the hospital. She was not able to take notice of the time until her stomach started rumbling, alerting her that she has to eat.

She looked at her wrist watch and she was surprised to see that it is 1:30 already. She will have another meeting with Kidd and Killer by 2:00 pm. She still has roughly 30 minutes to eat.

She got up from her desk and decided to get downstairs at the cafeteria to take a quick lunch.

On her way to the cafeteria, she chanced upon Kidd and Killer in the hallway. They are pretty early for their meeting time. At the first session, they were late for more than 10 minutes.

They immediately saw her as Killer waved his hands at her. She waved back to him then turned her attention to Kidd who was now smirking at her. She thought for a moment. How should she act now? They had a good interaction through the phone, who's to say that it will be the same in person?

Nevertheless, she walked her ways towards them.

"You are pretty early." She marked with a bit of questioning. This question is specifically directed to Kidd who snorted at her question.

Killer on the other hand coughed as Kidd glared at him with a growl clearly emanating from his throat. Sab frowned for a moment and looked at them with a confused face. The men in front of her seem to have an understanding she cannot comprehend.

"Uh, we're early because - "

"Killer…." Kidd growled, glaring at his best friend with killing intent.

Sab raised an eyebrow. Looks like Kidd does not want Killer to say anything. Oh well, it does not matter anyways.

"Alright. You can wait inside my office. I will see you there."

"What, you have to be somewhere?" Kidd asked

"Yes, I will just eat my lunch real quick then I'll be going back to my office for our meeting."

"Wait, you haven't eaten lunch? It's almost two already and you did not even eat?" Sab looked at Kidd with a bit of surprise. Was he showing concern? That can't be it. She might just be imagining things.

"I was caught up with all the meetings and files pending when I was away for 5 days. In any case, I'll be quick. Just wait for me in my office." Sab shrugged it off. She roughly had 20 minutes before 2. She does not have any appointments after her meeting with Kidd and Killer, well aside from the dinner with her parents.

"Kidd, why don't you go with Doc? I'll be walking around till she is done eating." Killer suggested. This makes Sab suspicious of why he would do that. Was Killer just being thoughtful?

She was focused on Killer that she failed to notice Kidd's expression. An expression that clearly tells that he approved of the suggestion but he is trying to hide it due to embarrassment, which he – the famous playboy, would be resulting to this methods just to be with one woman whereas other women would throw themselves at him. How come he is so embarrassed to just ask the doctor straight in the eyes that he wants to spend more time with her? Why the hell does he have to be nervous?

"Are you sure? You can come with us. What are you going to do anyway?" Sab asked with curiosity. Of course, her smart mind is telling her that Killer might be shipping Kidd on her but her rather naïve and innocent mind is telling her that she is just assuming too much.

"I will call Koala. I'll see you both in your office Doc." Sab was right. She is indeed assuming too much. Maybe, Killer does not want Kidd to hear the conversation he and Koala will have.

"Sure. See you." With that, Killer started to walk away from them, leaving the two (*cough*lovebirds*cough*) behind.

"I guess we should go. I am pretty hungry."

"That is because you did not eat on time. Were you on diet or something?" Kidd asked out of spite which made Sab snort.

"Diet does not exist on my vocabulary, just so you know. It's not like I wanted to eat late. It's just I have so many things to do since I was away for a few days." Sab reasoned. She is now whining at how troublesome to have files and works needed to be finished. She should have let the other staff do it for her.

"What were you doing in an island anyway? That was so sudden for a vacation." Kidd retorted.

"Well, duh, my sister dragged my ass to that island with almost all of our friends for some activities and she did not even let me know ahead of time." Sab answered. They arrived at the cafeteria. There are a few hospital staff that are present in the cafeteria. As soon as they walked in, they immediately got attention from men and women.

Women are definitely looking at Kidd with admiration which he ignored straight out whilst the men are checking Sab out causing Kidd to glare at them.

"Find a seat. I'll get a food for you." Kidd stated as a matter of fact.

This surprised Sab a bit but she did not question him.

But in all honesty, Kidd did that so no men would dare to check her out. Those bastards better keep their eyes to themselves!

"What do you want to eat?" Kidd asked Sab as soon as she sat at the vacant seat near the counter.

She thought for a moment about what food she would like to eat. There's nothing she specifically like at the moment.

"Anything is fine." She shrugged as Kidd nodded in acknowledgement. She rummaged through her pocket to get money for lunch when she noticed that Kidd started walking to the counter.

"Hey! What about the money?" she half shouted.

"I will pay." He answered directly. Sab once more is surprised by his behavior. Is he going to treat her to lunch? Nah, that can't be it. She did not anything to make him treat her to lunch. He must think that he could pay at the counter then Sab will pay him back once he get back with her food.

Sab settled at that idea for now.

She watched how the women around are throwing glances at Kidd and mutters whispers and giggles. Who can't blame them? If you're the type of woman who prefers the badass gang type of a man, then Kidd sure is the one to go to. He screams dominance with his aura, matched with his scowling face that seems to made him more appealing.

Sab fought the will to direct a glare at any woman looking at Kidd, especially now that he is facing the counter, his back completely exposed to the prying eyes of women. They must be looking at his butt which – in Sab's opinion – is one of the sexiest butts she had ever seen. She shook her head. She is getting more like a pervert now.

Kidd on the other hand is busy ordering food for Sab. He knew she could eat tons of food, so she ordered enough food for three people. He wondered if she could even finish this, but he had seen her eat food more than this, so it should not be a problem. While he is placing an order to the counter, he heard a few men who are also placing orders in the counter, whispering to themselves while looking at Sab's direction. Most of them are doctors.

"Is that Doctor Sabrina we've heard about? Wow, she is more of a beauty up close."

"I did not believe what they said before, but damn, she's hot as hell!" A visible ticked mark appeared in Kidd's forehead. Clearly, he is pissed off at how they are looking at Sab like that. He would have gone berserk right now if it weren't for the doctor. He knew she would not appreciate him beating these doctors to a pulp.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend? Maybe she would date me? She's really beautiful." one person asked a rhetorical question that pissed Kidd off. How dare this man even think of dating Sab!

"What did you say?" he asked in a low tone. He is careful not to let Sab hear anything despite being a bit far from the counter. He also does not want to draw too much attention.

The doctors looked at him, a bit startled. Who wouldn't be startled when a over 6 foot tall man with muscles that basically gives off he is a fighter, will come and loom over you with that deadly glare?

"W-What's with y-you?" one doctor asked.

Kidd glared at him.

"If I hear or see you looking at Sab, I will make sure that your face will be rearranged for the rest of your life!"

The doctors gulped, sweating profusely. Kidd turned his back after getting the tray of food for Sab and paid the bill. Before he continued to walk, he turned one more time to the doctors to glare at them which worked absolutely great as they avoided any direct eye contact. With a proud smirk, he walked his way to Sab who was waiting for him. Thank goodness she did not notice anything at all.

As Sab looked at him, she noticed how he was smirking.

"You looked so damn happy. Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that stupid smirk on your face." Sab remarked. Kidd, with all his handsomeness smirked at her.

"Why don't you just eat your goddamn food, huh?" The sentence might looked like he is snarky, but his tone is not. Sab knew better that he is in a good mood which seems to be surprising.

Sab looked at the food he got for her and it seems to tasty and sufficient for her appetite.

"How much?" she asked as she started digging in.

"What do you mean how much?" he scowled.

"The food you bought. I'm going to pay you for that since you used your own money." She said the most obvious thing.

"Tch! I don't need it." Once again, Sab raised an eyebrow. What's with him today? He sure acts different. Still cocky and a bit of a jerk, but quite different.

"I'm not saying you need it, but - "

"Just eat your food and stop worrying about unnecessary things!"

"So, this is a treat? I didn't expect that Mr. Kidd Eustass will treat me to a lunch." Sab said with a bit of sarcasm as she continued to eat her food. She looked at him with a challenging look as he snorted at her remark. More like he pouted, if you ask Sab.

"Whatever! Just eat it, okay? And don't you dare leave any piece behind!" As Sab took a closer look, she could see the slight blush tinting his cheeks which is adorable. Who knew the great Kidd Eustass is capable of blushing!

She giggled at his cuteness.

"What?!" he snarled at her. He knew she is too smart for his own good. She might have something in her mind right now. Who knows what sort of ideas she is thinking and knowing the doctor, she is definitely thinking of something to embarrass him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She answered a smile visible on her face. Kidd looked at her with suspicions look. She ignored it nonetheless and decided to eat her food.

She is happily eating her food and Kidd only watches her do so. It is an adorable sight as he watches her eat the food that other women would not dare to do so. Women Kidd knew are always afraid to eat foods that will make them fatter as they are afraid to gain weight. What they did not know, is the fact that men loved women with curves, not too fat, not too skinny as well, but curvy.

Sab has that type of body. Kidd knew too well, judging from what her clothes suggests. She is not too skinny, and not fat. Her curves and what women wanted.

"How do you eat so much and not get fat?" Kidd asked in his curiosity.

Sab looked at him then answered.

"Metabolism? I don't know. I just don't. Maybe because I do work outs from time to time or it's just in my genes." Sab shrugged. She did not mention how her youngest sister is skinny yet she could eat so much more than her appetite and Ann's appetite combined.

"Really? That seems to be handy as women I know will never eat as much as you do, but on second thought, I knew two women who eats like a glutton. But most women don't." Kidd thought of Bonney and Luffia. They are the only women he knew that he never slept with. He guessed they are closest to what he could refer as friends.

Sab got curious. Who are these women he is referring to? His past flings? But judging from the look on his face it seems not. Friends of his? Sab wanted to ask these questions but if she did, it would seems to appear that she is too curious for her own good and she will look like some kind suspicious girlfriend and she don't have that kind of title in his life.

As soon as she is done, they decided to head straight to her office as it is already past 2 pm and Killer should be waiting for them.

As they walked in the hallway, they had a comfortable silence in them until Kidd decided to break that silence.

"Weren't we supposed to be attending a meditation class?" he asked. Really, he is just looking for something that will make him spend more time with her which is pathetic.

"Yeah, but I figured you could go to that class by yourself. Do you want me to escort you?" Sab meant to tease him for his reaction is definitely cute. He might have the rogue and scary expression but deep inside, he can be a softy. It's just not in his nature to show that much.

"Tch! As if!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? I can adjust my schedule for you." Sab is smirking as if she is in heaven while Kidd is looking at the opposite side to avoid her scrutinizing gaze and that amused expression. Sab figured that he might like to have a company and she is more than willing to provide that. Sometimes she wonders if he liked her more than just a pleasant company. Maybe he liked her as a woman? Sab is not sure. For now, she is enjoying the fact that she could spend time with him.

Kidd did not answer her. Sab fell silent. Would he prefer her out of the way?

"Tomorrow.."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, maybe we could go to that meditation class." Kidd said while looking directly at Sab who was a bit of surprised for his response.

Was he setting a date for them?

"Sure. What time?"

"How about morning? 10-ish." Sab thought for a moment. She don't have anything scheduled tomorrow, so it should be okay.

"Okay. I'll see you around here then." Sab answered with a smile on her face.

"Then it's a date." Kidd uttered then he opened the door to her office to let themselves in. Sab walked inside with a satisfied smile on her face.

She will have a date with Kidd tomorrow!

====XXX===XXX====XXX===

The sisters are on their way to Raftel. On their way to Raftel, they saw many reporters, tourists who are taking pictures of the Great gate of Raftel. Sab, who was currently driving the car stopped to check the people around. It seems that they will have a trouble going to the palace because they will be noticed if they go skid the way to the shortcut they sometimes take. If they turn back and go the long way just to get to that shortcut in the East entrance, then they would most likely be late for their dinner.

"What should we do?" Sab asked.

"We can go through the gate, or skid the way to East Entrance. If we go to the west entrance, it will not matter as they will surely notice us. If we turn back, it will take much time to get to the East entrance." Ann answered. There are so many cars currently parked nearby. They will be the least suspicious in this regard.

"Our car is tinted plus this car is registered under our dad, so if they investigate, it won't be a problem." The twins looked at Luffia who is currently sitting at the back of the car. She got a point but Ann thinks it is troublesome.

"Why do they have to fuss over something like this?" Ann muttered. She actually understood that in this time, fame also gains you all the attention and that includes people who will pry on your privacy but that doesn't mean that she have to like it.

"Alright. Ann, please use your hoodie as I will use mine. Then cover up your face using this." Sab gave her the extra handkerchief that will let Ann cover half of her face. Sab did the same thing and covered her hair with a hoodie. At least they will be covering their faces,

"Shishishi. You guys looked like robbers." Luffia laughed at their getup.

"Lu, please crouched down. Don't ever show your head in the mirror as they will detect it. Just hide. Think of this as hide and seek." Sab said. Luffia followed what her sister said. She finds this game interesting. So she crouched so low that no one will be able to notice that there is a third person at the back of the car.

"Ready? Let's go to the main entrance!" Sab started the car again and this time, she went straight to the road in the main gate.

Everyone present saw how their car is taking the main road. They were shocked as they knew that no one really uses the main road to the main gate except the owners of the house, but they knew the owners are already inside.

Paparazzi started taking photos and shouts can be heard as they started asking who these people are. Ann tried to hide her face as much as possible. Even though the car glasses are tinted, it does not mean that they won't be able to tell that someone was inside.

As they arrived at the main gate, Ann took out the remote control to open the gate. The tourists were taking pictures of the glimpse of the palace. The guards around the palace started to get ready for any intruders as they let the sisters' car pass.

"Are those their daughters? Please, can we get an interview?"

"Just a few questions!"

"Please let us take pictures!"

The paparazzi are in chaos. They are insisting for an interview but the guards of the gate were already closing the gates.

As soon as they get inside, they were able to breath with a sigh. That was not something they wanted to experience. They got off of the cars and was immediately greeted by Dogra and Magra who are in charge of the gates.

"This is the first time you use the main gate." Dogra said in a bit of question.

"It would be troublesome to go out of the way to go to the west entrance or get back on the long road for the east entrance. If we took the short cut, it will still be the same and we will just attract attention by using East entrance." Sab answered as she walked to the main entrance. Ann followed suit and Luffia who was having fun from her hiding in the car.

Magra and Dogra shrugged their answers. Even up to this day, they won't know what's going on in the ASL sisters' minds.

As soon as they get inside, they went straight to the kitchen as they knew their mother would be preparing dinner and they were right as their mother is busy cooing with their dad pestering her so he could get food.

"Would you please behave yourself like an adult? You act like a child. More than a child!"

"Oh, come on! I'm hungry plus once our daughters get here, who's to say I can eat as much as I like?" Roger pouted as he is trying to get the fried chicken while their mother is distracted, but he is dead wrong as their mother's hand slapped their father's arm to retract the hand that is trying to reach the food.

"Aha! Daddy, you're busted!" Luffia shouted, announcing their arrival to their parents.

"All of you are rather early." Rouge noted. Her eye focus must be directed to her daughters, but her attention is also at the hands of Roger who is still trying to get his hands on that fried chicken. The mother of three caught his hand and swat it away from the food, making the three laughed at their father.

"Hahaha. Dad, you can't get past Mom's defense." Ann noted as she herself tried to get a buffalo wings out of the table without getting caught by their mother since she is a bit far away from them. Sab and Lu followed the same as each of them are just a meter away from the food.

"Wah! They took some away! Why aren't you reprimanding them?" Roger demanded like a child to his wife who took this as a sort of entertainment.

"Come on, shut your whining. We're about to eat in five minutes. Girls, ready the table." The sisters nodded at their mother as they are still eating buffalo wings as they looked at their Dad with a smirk on their faces.

"Traitors!" Roger barked making all three laughed at him. No one is really taking him seriously at this point. They just laughed at him.

The sisters took the task in preparing the table as their mother is bringing the food in the dining hall. Their dad is now sitting at his usual seat, still pouting at his daughters.

"Dad, stop your pouting, okay? It's kind of disturbing." Ann chastised as she sat at her usual seat. Everything is prepared and they can all start to eat.

"Hmp! I thought you are on my side!" Roger is still sulking over that food incident which happens most often than not.

"Dad, we can't do anything about your situation. You were near Mom, and she can prevent you whereas we're not." Sab justified with a shrug on her shoulders.

"You're just not fast enough, Daddy! Remember, the faster you are, the more you get food?" Luffia said with a grin on her face making Roger sigh even more. He could never win against his daughters. They just do whatever they want and still get away from it. Should he start blaming himself for raising them this way?

"Okay, fine, fine. You all win. Why don't we start eating?" They all agreed to his idea. Rouge smiled at the encounter. She silently wished they would be like this forever.

"So, you three has been so busy, you haven't contacted us for several days, and did not visit for what, more than a week?" Uh, oh. Here comes the confrontation.

The sisters can sense the sulkiness on their father's tone. They can also feel that he is rather not happy with what they did. The three sisters looked at each other, willing the other to speak up. Luffia was shaking her head, indicating she don't want to answer their father. Ann does not want to, either as right now, she don't have intelligible things to say. This left Sab, like always.

"Sorry, dad. We're just so coped up with all those works we need to finish plus there is the race we have to prepare a few weeks from now, then the fashion show for a cause. It's just been a busy weeks for us."

"Busy enough not to contact us that you will be gone for almost a week?" Their father added. Right, there would be no excuse on that matter. Their mother kept silent as right now, she is on neutral grounds. It is Roger VS ASL sisters.

"But we're here, aren't we?" Ann argued. "Besides, we'e too exhausted to even make a call in those times. (Totally a lie) then Luffia dragged us to Sunny Islands for some activities. Then the island will not even let you call as the signal is not stable." She reasoned. What she said is true. They were dragged in the island with no stable signal whatsoever.

Roger frowned. He looked at his twin daughters with contemplating look. He is about to forgive them and forget this whole incident. He felt his resolve unwavering looking at his daughters' guilty faces.

The last straw has to be drawn.

"Luffia, is that true?" he asked the only person in the family who has the title of the most terrible liar.

Luffia looked up at her father then to her sisters. During the conversation, her concentration must have drifted off as she rummaged her brains for what they were talking about.

"Franky did some renovations in the signal at Sunny Islands. Signal is bad. Does it even matter, Daddy? We're making it up to you, aren't we?" Roger made a fatal mistake of looking at Luffia's dark eyes which looked like a kicked puppy.

He is no match against his own daughters.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it pass for now." The sisters hid a victorious smile. Rouge just sighed and shook her head. It seems her daughters learned how to manipulate their father rather well.

"By the way, would all of you like to go with us on vacation? We haven't visited the Cay Island since we bought it last year." Rouge opened up about a certain vacation island North of Grand Line. Their parents bought an island away from the eyes of media and can secure their privacy. They haven't been there since their parents bought it.

"We are planning to go in three weeks." They all thought for a moment. Three weeks, that would be around the time for their race and the fashion show.

"But we can't go since we have something scheduled around that time. It sucks." Luffia complained. She wanted to explore the island. She heard from her parents that it has varieties of hunting grounds that she wanted to explore. There might be caves too.

"But shouldn't this be a good vacation for both of you? I mean it's been years since you went on a vacation." Sab said. She highly thinks it is time for their parents to relax from time to time.

"I think that is a good idea. Both of you should relax from time to time." Ann agreed.

"We can relax if I am not handling the company anymore. Not like I'm not enjoying the business I built, but it would be good if **someone** would be taking the loads off my hands and I know that this **someone** is capable of running the company." Their father toned out while his eye focus is on the food in front of him.

The sisters froze in their places. Speechless as this is the first time they heard their father initiate such conversation. The three of them knew that as children, they are also responsible for the company if their father decided to retire one day but they did not expect it to be sooner. One day, they must take the company and run it accordingly. In all truth, not one of them even dared to talk about that.

Ann is much of a freelancer.

Sab is a doctor.

Lu has her own business empire to take care of.

All three of them had their lives. The thought of taking over the biggest company in the whole world seems to be too much for them to handle and their dad is starting to give them ideas that he is planning to retire and one of them has to take the company.

"Hahaha! Of course I won't be retiring now. Not in the next 10 years or so." Roger answered with an outburst of laughter to lighten the mood of his daughters but he sent the message clearly. They have to step up one way or another.

"So! I guess, me and you Dad will be going alone in the island. You three can probably visit the island sometime when you're free." Rouge tried to lighten the mood as well by being casual. It worked well though.

"Yeah. We will sure visit it." Ann answered.

"Good! I hope you can bring your boyfriends by that time." Rouge casually dropped a bomb.

Ann choked on the meat she is munching.

Sab almost spit the water she was drinking.

Luffia stared innocently at their parents.

Roger's spoon and fork broke.

"Wouldn't it be good idea?" Rouge asked again.

Half of the broken fork in Roger's hand was deeply stabbed at the meat on his plate. Ominous aura can be felt around him as he heard the forbidden word: Boyfriend.

Rouge is so oblivious to that fact or was she doing it on purpose?

Ann carefully looked at her dad. The image of Marco broke through her mind and she winced at the mental thought of an encounter between Marco and her father. Damn, that would be a sight she is not prepared to see. As Ann looked at her sisters, Luffia seems to be quite apathetic o this whole situation as she doesn't have a boyfriend herself. As for Sab, was she being nervous?

The blond twin bit her lower lip. She thought of Kidd. Sure, he is not her boyfriend, but what if he would? Or judging from the way they treat each other, for sure, their Dad will pick up something if he were to observe their interactions. The worse is if their dad will find out about the incident where she was drunk and spent the rest of the night with Kidd on the same bedroom and on the same futon.

The twins started to sweat heavily as they looked at their Dad who is emitting an ominous aura.

" **Boyfriend**." Roger uttered the most dangerous word. If he has a power, the entire palace would be crumbling down just from the shake of his voice.

"I've been telling you three about this. You should get a boyfriend already. Ann, what happened to this person you were getting to know with?" Rouge seems to be not caring at how her husband is giving off murderous vibes.

Ann carefully looked at their father who is now ripping off the meat like a savage caveman ready to pounce at any prey. She doesn't doubt that in this time, her Dad is thinking of ripping off the limbs of her boyfriend.

"Uhm, it's okay." Ann plainly said. She almost whispered the words to hope she could avoid her Dad hearing it.

"Okay? Any details?" Damn, their Mom is so persuasive. Ann looked at Sab for help. Their eyes are communicating.

 _Help me!_

 _How am I supposed to help you?_

 _I don't know! Think of something! If Dad finds out, he will murder Marco!_

Sab sighed. It seems that there is no way around than to step in herself.

"There's nothing to tell, really, Mom. We'll tell you about it later."

 **"** **Later? Why don't you tell us now?** " The tins looked at their father. His accent is getting thicker. He seems to be gritting his teeth.

Ann and Sab winced. Their Dad is out for a blood. It seems Marco's blood, or rather his head would be on the line.

"Yeah. Your Dad is right Even he is excited to know about this guy, Ann. And you, Sab. I seem to recall that you have someone you're interested in." Damn! Their mother is so oblivious to this situation. How should they get out of this? Sab was dragged down neck deep to this interrogation. The only one who is not concerned about this is Luffia.

"Uhm, - "

RING. RING. RING.

The telephone nearby is ringing. Ann and Sab fought the urge to perform a sigh of relief as their parents' attentions were drawn to the phone ringing.

"Honey, can you answer the phone, please?" Rouge asked their father. He automatically stood and took the phone.

The momentum broke. They can now think of ways to get out of interrogation.

"Hello?!" Roger's bad mood was taken to the person on the other side of the line.

They all watched how Roger's expression changed.

"Oh, Edward! You rarely call at all! Dinner tomorrow? Is it another party? Aren't you too old for that? Hahaha."

Ann froze. By Edward, does he mean Edward Newgate? She recalled how Thatch and Marco invited her to the dinner party tomorrow and if her father is coming, there would be no way she will go. It would complicate things as it is!

"Well, my wife and I will be having a dinner tomorrow with Rayleigh and Shakky so, we can't probably go. Thanks for inviting us though. We will be sure to attend next time in your parties."

Ann heaved another sigh. Thank every deity for not letting her parents go. Sab looked at her with curiosity. Even Luffia who was silent the whole evening as she is busy devouring the food looked curiously at her. She gave them a look that says she will tell them later.

After a few exchange of words, Roger hang the phone up and went back to his seat. This is the time to divert the conversation.

"Who was that?" Sab is the first one to move. Good move to be exact.

"That was Edward Newgate. He is inviting us for a dinner party tomorrow night."

"Oh. But you won't be going right? You have your own appointment." Ann is trying to act casual.

"Well, we could go." Rouge answered for Roger and immediately, Ann's heart raced.

"Y-You will?"

"We could. It's still a dinner and we can invite Shakky and Rayleigh in. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind." Rouge shrugged this. They could just do that. Ann is almost in panic. She can't attend that dinner if her parents will go. What should she do?

"If you're going, then you won't have a double date with Uncle Rayleigh and Aunt Shakky." Luffia said. Finally! She said something appropriate for the night instead of focusing on the food in front of her.

"Hmm, you're quite right." Roger nodded for a moment.

"You don't go to double dates often. That would be a waste." Luffia answered again. Ann made a note to thank her sister later on.

"Hmm, I guess we will not cancel our double date then." Rouge shrugged. She does not mind though, either way is fine. "Speaking of double date…"

Uh-oh. This is a dangerous word. Their mother is drifting the conversation back to their boyfriends.

"Mom, do we have dessert? Luffia is eager to taste what dessert you made." Sab quickly said before their mother can say anything.

"Yosh! I want a yummy dessert! Daddy, you will not have a share!"

"What?! I will have a share!" Roger's face is comically annoying for a man over 60 years old. As Rouge went to get the dessert, Roger and Luffia are bantering as the youngest is insisting on getting their Dad's share instead of giving it to him.

For now, the topic of boyfriends are forgotten. They are safe, for now, that is. For how long, they are yet to know.

==XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **YES BABY!**

 **HEY GUYS. I KNOW IT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED, BUT I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN READING NOBLESSE, LESSA AND THE GAMER. THEY ARE ALL WEBTOONS AND ALSO WATCHING GAME OF THRONES AND FANTASIZING JON SNOW. 3 3 3 SERIOUSLY, I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM.**

 **BY THE WAY, I WATCHED JURASSIC WORLD AGAIN LAST WEEK AND CHRIS PRATT KIND OF REMINDS ME OF KIDD. YOU KNOW, THE BUILT, THE HANDSOME FACE. THOUGH HIS ATTITUDE IN THE MOVIES HE PLAYED ARE QUITE DIFFERENT, BUT HIS BUILD AND HIS REDDISH HAIR REMINDS ME OF KIDD! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **AS FOR MARCO, I VOTE FOR WILLIAM LEVY AS HIS HUMAN COUNTERPART. YOU KNOW, HANDSOME AS HELL. HAHAHA.**

 **AS FOR ZORO, I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE WHO COULD FIT HIS IMAGE BECAUSE HE HAS GREEN HAIR.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Date

**AN:**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! AMAZING, OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

 **TO MY EVER LOYAL SUPPORTERS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I NEVER EXPECTED FOR YOU GUYS TO LOVE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT MUCH. SERIOUSLY. AND I KNOW HOW YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS CHAPTER AS IT CONTAINS THE DATE.**

 **TO AVATHEDARKLORD: SAB GOT A BIT JELLEH (I LIKE THAT TERM) BECAUSE SHE DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE. WAIT UNTIL ROGER FINDS OUT ABOUT KIDD TOO, AND HE IS WORKING FOR HIM BECAUSE OF THAT CONTRACT THEY HAD, SO HE IS MOST LIKELY TO CROSS PATHS WITH ROGER THAN MARCO WOULD. HAHAHA. JUST SAYING.**

 **TO GUEST 1: WELL, YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA… HMM, JUST READ THE REST AND YOU'LL FIND OUT.**

 **TO MYSTERYREADER6626: NOW THAT YOU MENTIONED IT, YEAH, I SHOULD HAVE PUT MORE OF SAB'S REACTION. WHY I DD NOT, I DON'T KNOW. I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO LOVE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEWER.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! HAHAHA. I KNOW RIGHT? I SHOULD HAVE ADDED AN OMAKE.. NEXT TIME.**

 **TO UNDERTAKERXXXMADNESS: TASHIGI WILL FIND HAPPINNESS. DON'T WORRY. SAB AND KIDD'S PAIRING IS AWESOME. THEY BECAME MY FAVORITE ALREADY. HAHAHA. ZOLU AND ANCO ARE AWESOME AS WELL!**

 **TO GUAMSERENDIPITY: HERE COMES WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **TO PRYORSAM7: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! AT FIRST, ANN AND MARCO WERE MY FAVORITE, BUT THEN, AS I CONTINUED TO WRITE THE STORY, SAB AND KIDD BECAME MY FAVORITE TOO. WELL, I LOVE ALL OF THEM, BUT STILL IT IS DIFFERENT FOR SAB AND KIDD SINCE IT IS QUITE UNIQUE AND DIFFERENT FROM THE USUAL PAIRINGS YOU FIND IN FANFICTION. AS FOR YOUR QUESTION… USUALLY, I SAY:** ** _Luff-ya_** **. IT'S LIKE I AM OMMITTING THE I PART BUT NOT ENTIRELY.**

 **TO WHATNAMESHALLITAKE: OH, THE BEST IS YET TO COME. SO KEEP THAT KILIG… HAHAHA. AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, GOOD QUESTION BY THE WAY.**

 **ZORO + LUFFIA = ZoLu**

 **KIDD + SABRINA = SaKi**

 **MARCO + ANDREA = AnCo ?**

 **AS FOR READERS OF THIS STORY WHO HAVEN'T READ Fates of The Hidden World, I POSTED SOMETHING THERE.**

 **I AM ASKING FOR AN OPINION.**

 **I AM CURRENTLY THINKING OF WRITING ANOTHER STORY. STILL ASL SISTERS BUT DIFFERENT SETUP.**

 **I HAVE THREE OPTIONS:**

\- **ONE PIECE WORLD**

\- **GANG/MAFIA**

\- **SCHOOL/ACADEMY/UNIVERSITY LIFE**

 **YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME, BUT DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED IF I WON'T FOLLOW EVERYONE'S OPINION. SO FAR, I'VE NOTICED FROM WHAT MY READERS TOLD ME THAT MOST OF THEM WANTED MAFIA/GANG. THE IDEAS ARE STILL VAGUE AS I AM STILL DEVICING A GOOD PLOT FOR THAT.**

 **I WILL WRITE THAT STORY AFTER THE ENDING OF THIS ONE. TO BE HONEST TO YOU GUYS, THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS CLIMAX. ONCE THE CLIMAX HITS, IT WILL ONLY TAKE 5 -8 CHAPTERS BEFORE THE STORY WILL END. SO SAFE TO SAY, THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY END BY 35TH CHAPTER. THAT IS TENTATIVE ESTIMATION. THAT IS NOT A FINAL ONE. IT IS ALSO POSSIBLE TO HAVE THIS STORY LAST UNTIL 40** **TH** **CHAPTER. I AM AIMNG TO END THIS BEFORE THE YEAR ENDS. BUT WE'LL SEE.**

 **I WON'T RAMBLE TOO MUCH. HERE COMES THE 23** **RD** **CHAPTER.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"You're in an unusual good mood." Killer noticed as Kidd is not in his usually grumpy mood.

"I am usually in a good mood." He said.

"Uh-huh. I could not count the times you were snarky towards the employees or towards your friends but I could assure you, I could count the times you are in a good mood as of late and those times involves Doc Sab."

Kidd shrugged that comment and did not deny it as it was mostly true anyway. Kidd continued driving his car, mind you, not his big bike or his monster truck, but his BMW Zagato Coupe, earning a few stares from the drivers in the highway since this is one of the most expensive cars available. He paid them no mind at all as he is focused on driving while nodding his head in the rhythm of the rock music from the radio.

Killer looked at his best friend with a contorted face. He frowned at Kidd's unusual happy mood. This is definitely not the Kidd he knows! This Kidd in front of him is a stranger because the Kidd he knows would not smile like a happy teenager.

They are currently on their way to Sab's office. This might be the reason why Kidd is so happy because for the last few days, he did not see Sab. She was in an island with Koala and a few friends. They saw her yesterday, and right now, Kidd will go to her office for a date. Killer tagged along as he will meet Koala nearby. Kidd will drop him off somewhere.

"Can you stop smiling like an idiot for a second? You're creeping me out." Killer said. Deep down he is happy for his best friend. When was the last time he saw him this happy? Now that he thinks about it, he can't really remember since this is the first time he had seen him like this. He was never like this towards his flings before.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" the words he said does not have any snarky and ill remarks towards killer. Rather, it sounded humorous.

"Should I be happy or worried?" Killer asked.

"About what?" Kidd innocently asked. Killer contemplated if he should tell him that he looks like a teenager going on his first date. But instead of answering he just shook his head to him and directed him to drop him at the nearby restaurant.

"Good luck with your date with Doc Sab!" Killer said as soon as he got out of the car.

"It's not a date! At least not yet." Killer cannot believe what he is seeing now. Is he dreaming? Hallucinating? Because right now, his eyes are witnessing how Kidd is pouting! Yes, Kidd fucking Eustass pouted like a child!

Should he laugh? He should be, but instead, he is downright horrified at the image. In all the time since they were children, he had never seen Kidd pouted. NEVER! No one ever made him do so, but this time, he did!

"Damn it Kidd! You've been thoroughly hit by doc, haven't you?"

"What?! What are you even talking about?"

Okay, Killer is sold. Kidd is now blushing like a fucking virgin! He is about to puke now.

"Ugh, just go on. See you later." Killer opted to leave as his entire system cannot hold on to Kidd's behavior now.

Kidd just looked at the walking form of Killer, He just shrugged and went ahead. He has to meet with Sab and he don't want to be late.

Truth be told, he is quite in a good mood. Well, he could admit that this is quite pathetic of him as he did not clearly indicate this as an official date. Oh well it's not like he needs to rush everything now, right? He has the time in the world and if anyone would dare to set their eyes on Sab, he will make sure to put them in their place. ( _Arrogant jerk, claiming Sab already. He can't even ask her out properly_ )

He drove all the way to the hospital. Actually, he has to report to the site for more inspection, but he chose to call Rayleigh to tell him that he will not be reporting today. His contract says that he can work anytime he wants as long as it is sufficient. No one will force him to report to work everyday so long as he works enough.

He made sure to finish some reports so he could spend this day with Sab. Though, he does not know if she would be available the entire day, but it doesn't matter anyways.

He arrived at the hospital. He parked his car nearby so they could use it. It's not he is showing off his wealth or being flashy ( _still in denial_ ). He just thought that this car is more practical to use. His monster truck will not be appropriate. His Big bike is definitely a no-no. He only have this BMW so he opted to choose this.

Kidd is dressed rather casually. Dark Blue jeans paired with fit dark grey sweatshirt that clings perfectly too his body, further enhancing that he has abs. He did not wear any of his trademark red coat as it is hot.

He directly went inside the building. The guards did not bother asking where he would go as they knew he would be going to Sab's office.

He continued to walk his way to Sab's office not until he was called by one of the staff.

"Mr Eustass!" a certain middle aged woman called to him. He frowned at her as he does not recognize this woman nor does he care who she is. He is quite in a hurry and this woman dared to call him and waste a precious of his time.

"Are you going to Doc Sab's office? She is currently not inside as of the moment." Kidd suddenly became interested.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the meeting room 108. Just go to left corner and you can find that meeting room."

"Thank you." Kidd slightly bowed his head and gave the woman a small smile, just tiny smile. He is in a good mood as the woman gave him the information he needed.

He proceeded with the instructions. He looked at the numbers above the door and he immediate found the room 108. There is a huge clear glass window beside the door which allows the people outside to see who's inside. He immediately spotted Sab talking to a bunch of doctors he does not care about.

Inside the meeting room, everyone already noticed Kidd outside. There are 4 females and 3 males inside the room. Since Sab's back is against the window, she was not able to see Kidd or notice him.

"My, what a gorgeous guy." One of the female doctors said. She is actually about 10 years older than Sab.

"I think he is looking at Doc Sab."

"Sab, I think someone is looking for you." Sab looked up with a questioning look. All the doctors are directing her at the window behind her. Rightly so, Kidd is standing there, looking hot as hell that it almost made Sab blush.

Kidd smirked at her and she just stared at him, surprised. He dressed casually but instead of downgrading his appeal, it even made him look gorgeous.

She would have stared at him for hours if not for the voice behind her.

"We didn't know you're dating someone.~~" The doctors wiggled their eyebrows at her. She ignored them and signaled Kidd to wait.

"Excuse for a sec." she said.

"Nah, take your time, darling. I'm sure you're hot boyfriend is dying to see you now." Sab ignored their comments as she excused herself to greet Kidd.

She saw him casually leaning on the wall in front of the door, expecting her.

"You're pretty early as of late." She smirked, teasing him as he is always late for their sessions before. Well, that actually changed along the way.

"I said 10-ish, didn't I? It's 3 minutes past 10, if you haven't noticed." He fired back, walking towards her and almost trapping her between his body and the wall.

She silently gasped as his smirking face grew closer to him.

She looked up to him since he is really tall. She should thank her 3-inch wedge sandals for providing her additional height because is she were wearing flats, she would have a neck stiff looking up at him. Why is he so tall anyway?

"Uh-huh. Because the last time I remembered, you were about 30 minutes late. " She crossed her hands in front of her chest and stood her ground against him – challenging him even more. Instead of a frown like the usual answer he gives, he laughed with amusement, not mocking laugh, but genuine.

"You really won't let me off the hook, would you?"

"I am just stating the fact. It's just up to you to feel guilty about it." She smiled innocently at him, making him loose the conversation. When was the last time he even won their conversation?

"Okay, fine. I was late before. Now what?!" Kidd huffed, crossing his hands in front of his chest as he pouted.

Sab can't even believe what she's seeing. Okay, he is so cute that Sab wanted to pinch his cheeks but it would be embarrassing if she said that out loud.

She looked at him with a smirk on her face that says she clearly won this and that even made Kidd pout even more as he gave her a glare. Sab can't take it anymore.

"Pfft! Hahahahaha."

Kidd's frown even deepened as Sab continued to laugh at him.

"And now you find me funny. Haha." Kidd is being sarcastic. It's not good to have her laugh at him, but to be honest, he likes seeing her smile especially if it is directed to him.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop now. Wait inside my office. I'm almost finished with my meeting here and we should be good to go."

"Now, who's late? It sure is not me."

"Okay, I know. I'll finish our meeting then I'll be there. Besides, I have to change. I can't go to our meditation class with my slacks on." She pointed out.

Now that Kidd thought about it, he forgot about that. He was totally transfixed into seeing Sab and this (*unofficial – kind of - date*) appointment.

"Whatever." Kidd is dodging the topic. He did not even brought extra clothes.

Sab shrugged as she went back inside. As soon as she went back, she was welcomed with the curious and teasing gazes from her colleagues.

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"How did you meet that hot stuff? You looked good together."

"Isn't he a MMA fighter? Can I have his autograph?"

Sab looked back and forth from one colleague to the other as they threw question at her.

"Alright, alright. We have to finish this meeting since I'll have to be somewhere - "

"Somewhere with your hot boyfriend."

Sab rolled her eyes at their comments. She neither denied nor admitted anything they ask. Instead, she is evading their questions.

As soon as she is done, she bid farewell to her colleagues and went straight to her office. Inside, she found Kidd comfortably sitting on her couch while reading a magazine that features businessmen. He was especially paying attention to a certain article that features Shanks. As he is reading the article, she noticed how he is frowning, almost sad. Does he know Shanks?

"Hey…" she called out. It seems that he did not notice that she is already inside the office.

Kidd woke up from his thoughts as he took his eyes off the magazine and directed his line of sight to Sab.

"Let me just get my things then we can go. "

Kidd just nodded. He just never mentioned that he did not bring any extra clothes at all. For sure, she's going to scold him for sure.

After a few minutes, both of them left the building.

"Let's just use my car." Kidd said as he led her towards where he parked his car. He opened the door to let her in but before she did, she paused in front of him and raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Gentleman, aren't we?" Sab crossed her arms in front of her chest and lean on the sports car as Kidd continued to loom in front of her. Kidd leaned half of his body on the sports car, his hands resting on top of it as he looked at Sab with a slight embarrassment.

"Would you rather I become a jerk?"

"Nope. It's just a bit surprising." Sab's smile grew wider. She really loved teasing him. Kidd growled at her.

"Then get in the damn car already, or would you prefer me if I carry you – bridal style inside?" Kidd leaned closer to her making her blush. For Kidd, the thought of carrying her bridal style appeals well to him. He won't mind doing it.

"I can get inside just fine, thank you very much." Sab huffed. Why would this man ask such a ridiculous question?

"Really? The offer still stands, you know/" Kidd smirked at her. He likes seeing her blush in embarrassment.

Sab did not answer, instead, she get inside the car making Kidd chuckle.

After closing the door, he went to the other side so he could take the driver's seat and immediately started the engine.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. Don't you have a sports car of your own? Blue car?" Kidd asked. He remembered seeing it during their contemporary dance session.

"I love racing. My sisters and I used to do racing, we still do, but if time permits us to participate in a race." Kidd was a bit surprised to know about that. He was quite glad they had more than one thing in common.

"Oh yeah? Speaking of racing, the Annual Cup is around the corner. There are pretty interesting opponents since it's the biggest event of the year."

Sab smirked at she remembered that they are going to participate. Speaking of participation, she also remembered her bet with Ann. That would be interesting.

"Are you going to participate?" She asked. She is curious if he would be participating. What would it be like if she would be against her?

"Yeah. Motorbike racing." Sab is a bit disappointed. Oh well, can't be help now, can it?

"Really? Interesting. Think you'll win?" She asked in a challenging tone.

He momentarily looked at her with a proud smirk. Of course, he is proud. Aside from MMA, he have been winning motorbike racing for years now.

"You wanna bet?"

Sab thought for a moment. It would be good to have a bet but what would she bet? She don't know the extent of Kidd's abilities to do motorbike racing, but in her opinion, he might be a great racer. If she were to bet against him, she has a large chance of losing.

"About what?"

"If I win, then I want a price." He said with a proud and confident smirk. He seems to be so sure he will win.

"A price? And if you lose? Will I get a price then?"

"Of course."

The bet is too vague. She needs to set stakes, but what stakes should she bet on? She will have to think of this before agreeing.

"I'll think about it." She said. Kidd just shrugged. He let it go for now. Besides, he does not have a price to ask as of the moment.

"Do you want to eat before going to that building? It's almost lunch." Kidd almost congratulated himself for not being embarrassed. He kept his cool which is a good thing.

Sab looked at the time. It's 10 minutes past 11.

"Sure. Do you know any restaurant nearby? Maybe we can stop for a quick lunch."

"Yeah. I know a good restaurant that fits your appetite." Kidd teased. It's a good restaurant with delicious foods that he is sure she would love.

"Wow, thanks for reminding me I eat too much." Her sarcastic voice made Kidd burst into a laughter. He did not answer her as he continued to drive towards the restaurant he had in mind.

As soon as he parked his car, they went inside for a good lunch. Truth be told, he actually reserved a spot in this restaurant yesterday for he is planning to ask her to eat with him. He had the spot near the glass window reserved for them.

The waiter gave them the menu.

"I'll have Beef tenderloin sautéed with oysters sauce and carrots, Fettucine Alfredo for main dish, Nervetti for appetizer and as for desserts, I'll have choco-caramel Bundt Cake." Sab prevented herself from ordering too much. She will just get a snack later on.

"Alquacotta, Bresaola for my appetizer. As for main dish, Cure Pork Jowl, roasted chicken and Lasagne." Sab looked at Kidd. Didn't he order too much for himself? As if sensing her question, Kidd looked at her with an answer. "You'll eat half of it."

Sab was a little surprised. Well, Kidd is being too considerate, not that she's not happy about it, its just surreal. Oh, well, at least she gets to eat so much today.

Kidd provided the waiter a few more instructions then he left, leaving them behind.

"Should I treat it as a compliment that you're letting me eat half the food you ordered, or should I be insulted?"

Kidd snorted at her.

"You ordered so little for yourself so I ordered extra food for you."

"Oh." Sab felt a little embarrassed. So he's really being considerate of her. Her heart warmed up because of that thought. It feels like this is a real date. Speaking of date, should she consider this a date, as in official date?

But he did say that this is a date or is it that it's just a figure of speech?

Ugh, whatever. She will just think of that at a later time.

"Did you bring extra clothes? Your attire is not appropriate for our meditation class." Sab opened a new topic. At least, it won't be awkward just remaining silent while they are waiting for the food.

Kidd fell silent. He dreaded on this topic since he did not bring any extra clothes at all.

As Sab looked at him more closely, he seems to be avoiding her question and a conclusion came to her mind.

"You did not bring clothes, didn't you?"

"I forgot."

Sab sighed.

"How are we supposed to attend that class if you don't have the proper a proper clothes?"

Kidd looked at how she looks so disappointed. It made him mad at himself for forgetting the damn clothes! But he really forgot about it! All he could think of is that he is going somewhere with her. He does not even care where they would go, as long as he is with her.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I messed up. I really forgot about it. We can reschedule it. Just set the date." Sab ignored everything he said except for the word 'sorry'. The Kidd she knew does not say Sorry that easily but he did. He sounded sincere and she's glad for it. He is not the person he used to be when she met him. He seems to be relaxed now.

"Okay, fine. Let's just finish this lunch. We'll drop by in that class to let them know we have to reschedule."

Kidd nodded, almost heaving a sigh of relief. He thought she would be mad at him or worse, leave him alone. Thankfully, she did not. He does not want to mess this up, even though he almost did.

After a few minutes, the appetizer arrived. Both of them had a normal conversation. They all shared ideas about the upcoming racing, the beaches they visited, favorite restaurants, anything at all. The would have a little argument about their ideas, but both of them respected each other's preferences.

It almost shocked Kidd that they have so many similarities and it made him glad she can understand him so well.

A little along the main course, Sab excused herself as she needed to go to the restroom. Kidd nodded at her. Not too long after she left, Kidd saw a familiar couple entering the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to the newcomers.

The couple immediately spotted Kidd and decided to approach her.

"Kidd! Good to see you!" Roger greeted with a warm smile. Kidd smiled back at him as he stood and shook his hands.

"It's good to see both of you too." He answered as he also shook Rouge's hands.

"Are you on a date?" she asked curiously.

"Unofficially, yes." He answered with an embarrassed shrug. He did not really ask her out properly so this cannot be considered official date.

The powerful and influential couple laughed at him.

"You still haven't asked her out properly? Come on, a young and handsome lad like you should have more confidence than that. You sounded pathetic!" Roger laughed even louder at Kidd making him more embarrassed and a bit pissed at Roger making fun of him.

Rouge just chuckled for a moment before giving her husband an elbow to stop him from further laughing at all.

"Just make sure you ask her next time. Where is she anyway? Care to introduce us?" Rouge asked with curiosity. She has been curios about this woman who took Kidd's interest. And what from what he told them, she seems to be a wonderful and unique lady.

"Or did she ditched you? Hahaha." Roger continued to tease Kidd even further. Rouge elbowed him and gave him a glare so he could stop teasing the poor Kidd.

"She's in the bathroom. Are you two on a date as well?"

"We are supposed to have a lunch here today, but we have to be somewhere so we just decided to order a takeout. We just came to pick it up." Rouge answered with a smile. "Speaking of our order, we should pick it up now, honey. We shouldn't be bothering him at all."

Roger pouted and argued that he loves teasing Kidd which makes Kidd uncomfortable. The couple continued to bicker in front of Kidd while the people in the restaurant are so curious about them.

This is the exact scene Sab witnessed as soon as she was out of the comfort room.

She stopped dead on her tracks as she immediately run back to the restaurant's rest room to hide herself. Good thing the bathroom is on the other side of the restaurant.

"Shit! What are they doing here?" Her heart started to beat furiously. She is so nervous about her parents' presence and more so, they are talking to Kidd nonetheless! Damn, this is the worse timing ever! And judging from the way they are interacting, they seem to be acquaintances. What should she do? She can't let her parents know about this little lunch! Her dad will have a fit and there's a knife in the table. Her dad might grab it and start attempting to murder Kidd!

If that were to happen, tabloids and the entire social media will have the following news: Richest man in the world – Gol D. Roger attempted to kill Eustass Kidd for hanging out with his daughter!

Ugh, this is complicated!

Sab observed them well. Her parents took couple of bags from the waiter and manager. They seem to have ordered ahead of time. The couple exchanged a few words with Kidd before they bid their goodbye.

Sab heaved a sigh of relief. She waited until both of them are really out of the restaurant before going back to Kidd. She is still wary as she looked at the entrance – too afraid that they might come back any moment.

"You took too long. Are you okay?" Kidd asked as she looked paler now. Did she eat something bad? Kidd will have a word with the manager of the restaurant if that is the case!

"Uh- yeah! I'm okay. Let's just finish our meal." Sab is still sneaking glances at the entrance. What should she do if her parents decided to come back?

"You sure you're okay? It sure as hell does not look like it."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Sab continued to eat. The people in the restaurant are looking at their table. That is to be expected as an influential couple just dropped by to have a friendly chat with Kidd. All of them might be curious about her as well.

"I saw two people chat with you. Do you know them?" Sab made sure to make her voice a bit louder as to send a message that she doesn't know those couple.

"I have a contact with their company. They just dropped by to say their greetings." Sab nodded.

"I see." She tried so hard to act as normal as possible. Her dad knows Kidd and is currently doing a job for him. This might mean that the chances of crossing paths with her dad is higher. She should be careful. Roger will surely be suspicious and Rouge can definitely point out her feeling to Kidd which will make it even more complicated. If her dad were to find out, she can't guarantee Kidd's safety at all.

She hopes that her dad will not be out for blood if that were to happen…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro can only sigh at his situation right now.

"Zoro, let's get some chips too!" Luffia almost shouted at him. They are currently doing groceries together. Luffia came to him earlier because she wanted to hang out in his house. Since they will need lots and LOTS of food, Zoro said they need to drop by to do groceries. Zoro is a decent cook but Luffia is not which is why every time she drops by, Zoro has to cook something for him.

In normal basis, Zoro rarely cooks at all. He opted to eat at Thousand Sunny or at any restaurant. Sometimes, Tashigi cooks for him but he does not cook often. He can prepare small meals, but not too grand. The only times he is obligated to do the cooking is when Luffia wanted to watch movies in his house just like today.

"Zoro, we need lots of meat, okay?" She smiled at him as she pointed at the meats displayed in the meat section of the grocery store. She is glad that Zoro agreed in letting her hang out in his house. Before, he would say no, but right now, he agreed to her. It made her happy how she spends her time with him.

Zoro pulled the push cart to a stop and asked Luffia which meat she would prefer and that is a stupid question.

"Can we have all of them?" she innocently asked. She knew she can't have all of them as all the meats can't possibly fit in Zoro's fridge but there's no harm is asking, right?

"No. We'll just get some that we need to cook for the day. What meal do you want to eat anyways?" Zoro asked.

She thought for a moment then answered.

"Pork and Beef." Zoro nodded. Zoro can cook any types of meal as he is sure she would eat it no matter what. She is the type of person to eat a food as long as it is edible.

Zoro ordered the meat he thinks will suit Luffia's appetite then asked her that they need some ingredients. She positioned herself in front of the push cart and stepped her feet below so she could ride it while Zoro is pushing.

"Zoro, let's have some fruit shake! I'll help you make one."

"Good idea. I haven't made one for quite a while now. How about mango fruitshake?"

"Yup! Then we can have cake for a dessert. We can drop by in the nearby sweet store on our way home." Luffia suggested. The thought of having dinner with Zoro makes her glad.

"Okay. We better finish early then."

The two continued the shopping. As soon as they were done in the grocery store, they decided to drop by in the nearby sweet store as what Luffia suggested and bought a cheesecake.

It only took about 20 minutes before they arrived at Zoro's house. Both of them helped each other in carrying the groceries they bought.

"Luffia! Don't eat the chips! That's for later!" Zoro shouted at Luffia who was inside carrying the bag full of chips while he carried the bag full of meat and ingredients.

"Aw! Zoro, I'm hungry already!"

"Let's make a sandwich after we put everything in place." Luffia is satisfied and put the chips in the right cupboard. She went back to the garage and took some of the bags left inside.

Both of them started to put the groceries in place. As soon as everything is all set, Zoro started to make the sandwich that he promised to Luffia.

"Zoro, do you need help?"

"Sure, as long as you behave yourself and won't start eating before me." He sternly said. Luffia has the habit of eating the ingredients before it was fully prepared.

"Yep! I will try to behave!" Zoro nodded and let her prepare the bread and cheese.

It did not take much time for them to prepare the sandwiches as snacks. Of course Luffia has 4 sandwiches prepared for herself.

Zoro smiled as he looked at his bestfriend who is so happy just munching the sandwiches they prepared. He loved doing this with Luffia. He loved how he could relax around her, how she makes him smile at everything she does. The more he thought about it, the more he realizes how Luffia made him do things he usually doesn't.

"Once you're done, we'll start with the dinner. No misbehaving, you got it?" Luffia nodded as she shoved down the last piece of sandwich.

Zoro started preparing the ingredients while Luffia is arranging them in order. She tried to slice some of it too with Zoro's proper instructions.

"This is how you slice it." Zoro is behind her, his hand is guiding her how to slice the vegetables they needed for the beef stew. Luffia could almost hear his heartbeat. He is too close, almost like he is embracing her.

Zoro started to guide her hands on how she could slice the bell pepper. He could fell how warm she is and it almost made him want to embrace her more. Recently, Zoro noticed a few changes in his feelings towards her. It slowly turned into something more than friends. It scared him every time he compares her to Tashigi. It scared him even more when the question suddenly prompted inside his head – if he were to be given a choice to choose between her and Tashigi, who would he choose?

The first image that came to his mind is Luffia's bright smiling face.

He tried to shove the thoughts deep down his mind but every time he sees Luffia, it all surfaces his hidden feelings that he tried to hide for years. He ignored these feelings and denied it. Now, the more he denied his feelings for her, the more it grows.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Luffia looked behind her with a worried expression. What does Zoro have in his mind now?

Her question woke Zoro in his deep thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just keep slicing it the way I told you to. I'll start with cooking the other meals."

Luffia only nodded. She wanted to learn how to cook so she could cook for Zoro. He always does the cooking and usually, she only watches him do so. She wished she could be the one cooking and he will be the one watching.

Zoro started cooking the meals they will eat for dinner. It's just beef stew, grilled pork and carbonara. He might not be as good as Sanji but he still can cook decent food.

As soon as Luffia finishes her job, she watched how Zoro do the cooking. He is currently wearing a white apron and she thinks it suits him.

Luffia looked at the wall clock in the kitchen and it is almost 6 pm. She should contact her sisters that she will be staying here until dinner. She looked for her cell phone but it is nowhere to be found. She was so sure that she brought it with her.

"Zoro, have you seen my cellphone?"

Zoro looked behind her with a small frown.

"No. If it's not with you, check inside the car." He went back to his cooking. Luffia stood and went outside to check into Zoro's car.

She checked the passenger seat, and it is right there. She grabbed it and decided to go back inside. She wanted to watch Zoro cook.

Before she could go back, she noticed the police car in front of the gate. The gate slowly opened, revealing Tashigi with Smoker. Luffia is a bit shocked seeing her here. She should not be here. Deep inside her, she felt a little upset at her for being here, but who is she kidding? She's is Zoro's best friend whereas Luffia is only a best friend. She should not condemn her for the feelings she had with Zoro, or blame her for this entire situation she was in.

Luffia fought the urge to appear sad in front of her. She put a brave front and smiled at them, like she usually does.

"Tashigi! Smokey! How are you doing?" She called out.

Tashigi forced herself to remain calm. Questions flooding her mind, but she should focus.

"Luffia! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hanging out with Zoro. Are you looking for him? He's cooking dinner."

Tashigi swallowed her sadness and shoved it deep down her heart.

"I see." She nodded at her. "I just dropped by to get something I forgot here."

"Oh, okay. Aren't you going to stay to get dinner? Zoro's cooking lots of meals." Luffia tried to lighten the mood – or rather her mood but she is doing a horrible job. In all honesty, she does not want Tashigi to be around. It just hurts her. The reality really hurts. Even though she is aware that she should not be doing something like this, or feeling this, she can't help it. She is selfish for wanting Zoro for herself.

"I still have something to finish in the office."

Luffia only nodded and instead, directed her focus to Smoker.

"Smokey, you're still smoking two cigarettes? Hahaha."

"Brat, you're still as childish as ever." Smoker grunted. He knew her because his grandfather is one of Smoker's bosses.

"Hahaha. You're so grumpy. Can't you even relax for a bit? Grandpa says you will look old if you are being grumpy."

A tick mark appeared in Smoker's head. It's not even a few minutes and the brat managed to annoy him.

He ignored her and instead, followed Tashigi inside the house. He's been in this house for a few times already. A few of those times, he chanced upon Luffia being present who seems to be dead set on annoying him.

"Smokey~. Your hair seems to be turning gray like Grandpa's. You're really looking old now. Hahaha."

Smoker heaved a sigh to calm himself. He constantly reminds him that this brat's grandfather is his boss and he should not kill his boss' granddaughter.

Smoker and Luffia went inside the house – straight to the kitchen as that is where the voices are coming from. Smoker witnessed how Zoro prepares the meals while Tashigi is talking to him with a sad expression. Clearly, he knows why.

Smoker curiously looked at Luffia. She has a blank expression on her face. He can't read her at all, but he wonders if she is sensitive enough to know how the atmosphere is suddenly upsetting.

"See you around then." Tashigi said and she bid goodbye to Zoro. She walked past Luffia and Smoker who fell silent. Smoker frowned at Zoro. He wanted to say something to him, but he knows he does not have the right to do so. Instead, he sighed and bid his goodbye.

Smoker continued to walk outside. As soon as he is inside the police car, he witnessed how Tashigi is on the verge of crying.

Instead of saying anything, Smoker started the engine and drove out of the area. It is better for her to be away for a moment.

Both fell into silence.

Along the way, Tashigi's tears started to fall.

Smoker continued to drive until he stopped the car in the nearby seaside.

"He never cooks for me. He does things that for her that he should have done with me. Instead of spending time with me, he chose to spend it with her. Tell me, Smoker, where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

Smoker kept his silence. It hurts to see her hurting like this. It pains him to see how she turned this pathetic just because her boyfriend is not treating her well.

He wanted to blame Zoro because he is a coward. He also wanted to blame Luffia because her existence caused a rift between Tashigi and Zoro but Smoker knew blaming her is unfair because even before Zoro and Tashigi started dating, she was already part of Zoro's life.

Blaming Tashigi will not do anything at all.

The situation is too complicated but what Smoker can tell is the fact that Zoro and Luffia have feelings for each other.

Tashigi knew this as well, but she refuses to recognize it because if she did, then it would mean she admits that this relationship does not have any future at all.

Meanwhile… Zoro continued to do the meals for his dinner with Luffia. He sensed how Tashigi sounded nervous, upset and sad. It made him felt guilty about it. He knew he is being unfair, but if he were to say something now wherein his feelings are not gathered well, he might decide on something he will regret for the rest of his life.

When Tashigi left with Smoker, the thought of chasing her came to his mind but it was easily erased. What would he say if he were to chase her?

The question hung inside his head as he knew the clear answer.

Nothing. He does not have anything to say to her at all. This line of thought is scary.

"Zoro…" A concerned voice woke him from his deep thoughts.

He looked behind her and saw Luffia's concerned expression.

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice sounded sad and concerned. He hated seeing her sad. All he wanted to see is how he smiles at him and how carefree she is. Years of being with her, Zoro made a unspoken vow to protect Luffia's happiness no matter what happens.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's eat. I know you're hungry."

Instead of jumping at the thought of food, Luffia remained standing, her frown deepens.

Sensing that she is not moving at all, Zoro stopped and looked at her with question.

"Should I leave?" she asked. The question strike Zoro. The question is a technical one. She will leave the house to leave him alone, but for Zoro, the question seems to be literal.

As if she will be leaving him – like walking out of his life for good. That thought scared him, almost making him panic.

"No! Don't leave." He grabbed her hand tightly.

The reaction made Luffia question him.

"Zoro. Are you okay?"

The locked eyes. Dark Grey eyes locked with Dark Green ones.

As he stared at her, something hit Zoro.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm hungry. Let's start eating before it gets cold or would you rather let me eat all of it?" Zoro tried to lighten the mood by baiting the food to her. Luffia seems to be hesitant, but she smiled at the end.

"Nope! I'll be eating the food you cooked. We'll share."

Zoro smiled as they started to eat. The heavy atmosphere started to lighten up. They continued to laugh like how they used to. As he continued to watch how she laughs, Zoro had come to a big realization.

His feelings that he shoved deep down is resurfacing and he has come to accept it.

In his mind, he finally realized how he loves this woman more than anything else in this world.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann decided to leave the Thousand Sunny building earlier as she needs to prepare for the dinner party at Whitebeard's mansion. She decided that she needed to prepare for that dinner party. It would be a bit embarrassing going to the party with only plain jeans.

She went home and as expected, it lacks any presence of her sisters. She is guessing that Sab must still be at her office while Luffia would be with Zoro, probably hanging out or doing something. There were always together that she can easily call Zoro if she can't reach Luffia.

She chose to take a bath. She stood in front of her cabinet, contemplating what to wear. As she rummage in her closet, she saw a LBD that she don't remember owning. As she looked closely, she shrugged as she took it off her closet and chose to wear it.

She fixed her hair. She doesn't really need to curl her hair too much as it is already naturally wavy. A few fix, and she is ready to go. She applied little make up. Sab made it her job that she knew how to do so in case that the blond is not around, Ann would know how to fix herself for a date.

After about an hour, she decided she is ready to leave. She decided to call Sab so she can prepare food for Luffia if she were to come home early. She did not answer. Ann thought that she might be busy. So she sent her a text message instead, hopefully she will read it.

As soon as she is ready, she immediately locked the door and get inside her car. It's still a bit early and she told Izou she would be dropping by in her house. On her way to Izou's house, she remembered something. They all invited her parents to come to the dinner party, but last night, her parents said they won't be coming, so she should be safe, right? She just hopes her parents or will not go because if they do, God help them.

After several minutes of driving, she arrived in front of Izou's house. She visited a few times in her house, so she is quite familiar with the place. Plus, Marco's house is not too far from here. Good thing their houses are not nearby because for sure, Izou would have noticed the times when Ann visited Marco in his house.

She rang the doorbell and after a few minutes, Izou went outside, almost ready for the party.

"Come in!" Ann did not hesitate to push the gate. She knew it is electronic so Izou must have pushed the open button inside.

"You look good darling." Izou immediately hugged her and she hugged back without hesitation.

"You looked stunning as always. Are you ready to go? Do you want to hitch a ride with me?"

Izou shook her head.

"Nah. Thatch will pick me up. He should be here any minute now. By the way, didn't you bring any of your sisters?"

"Sab has somewhere to go while Lu is nowhere to be found. The last time I checked, she was with her bestfriend." Ann answered.

"Such a shame they can't go. But next time, please make sure to invite them, okay?" Izou said. She is still fixing her makeup. "How about your boyfriend, dear? When are you planning to introduce him to us?"

Ann fought the urge to roll her eyes. This topic has been nonstop as if Izou made it her responsibility to push Ann to introduce her boyfriend. For sure, this also applies to Marco, no doubt. Marco would usually complain at how Izou and Thatch and almost all of his siblings pushed him to introduce his girlfriend already.

"Soon, Izou. We're already in that process." She answered with a small smile. "I introduced him to my sisters that they all got along well."

"Really? How about introducing him to your parents?" Ann thought for a moment. The thought of introducing Marco to her mom, well that she could think of, but she knew her mom too well. She would start ranting about stuff like marriage and grandchildren. Ann would love to avoid that, thank you very much.

As for the thought of introducing Marco to her dad, Ann worries about that. The thought alone made her shiver as she knew her dad will try to kill Marco. He has been overprotective of them. Aside from those, Ann is not yet ready to let Marco know who she is. She doesn't know how he will react to it, or if he would think of her as fake or fraud.

"Not yet. I still have some things to settle before doing that, but eventually, I'll introduce him." Ann answered.

"Hmm, how about you? Were you introduced to his family?" Now, that's a quite a heavy question.

"Ahh- n-not quite. Well, his father knows, so that counts."

Izou raised an eyebrow with suspicion. She was about to ask something when the sound of car stopping in front of the gate caught their attention. The next thing they heard was Thatch's voice shouting at them. He's as loud as ever.

"Izou, baby! Is this Ann's car?"

Izou and Ann rolled their eyes. They did not bother answering as for sure, Thatch will come inside. Ann guessed that he just came from the restaurant.

Not too long, Thatch came inside with the big smile on his face. Izou immediately greeted him with a peck on the lips. Sometimes, Ann questions why these two did not bother on living together even though their houses are just so close to each other.

"Hey Ann! Good to see you!" Thatch and Ann greeted each other with a cheek kiss.

"Good to see you, too!"

"You look amazing, isn't she honey? You are exactly Marco's type!" Ann blushed at what Thatch declared.

"Ah- Hahaha. Really, now?" Ann laughed nervously and awkwardly. She don't even know how to react on that.

"I wish that could be true. Anyways, what are we waiting for? Let's go already! I still have to do some preparations. I wished that they did their jobs well."

Ann chuckled a bit then the three of them proceed outside. Thatch offered to have Ann hitch a ride but she refused as she brought her own. They all drove for about 20 minutes before they arrived at the huge mansion.

As soon as they arrived, they were immediately greeted by familiar faces. Ann was greeted by some people she talked to at the last party.

"Ann, good of you to come! We rarely saw you these days." Haruta greeted Ann as she dragged her inside the mansion. There are lots of people already inside. The dinner will start in about 30 minutes.

"I've been busy with the upcoming race. I was at the Thousand Sunny helping with the preparation. Aren't you guys busy too?"

"Of course. Everyone is busy preparing specially Marco. He is too excited racing with Fire Fist. We are all eager to see Lucy and Blue participate this year." Ann inwardly smiles. The three of them are excited for the Annual competition.

Inside, she greeted Curiel, Namur, Blamenco and have a good chat with them for a few minutes. Then Haruta dragged her to Whitebeard. She started getting nervous as she knew that Marco's father knows about them.

"Pops, Ann's here. I'll leave you here for a sec, 'kay?" Then Haruta hightailed and left Ann with Whitebeard alone.

"Good evening, Sir." She greeted. Of course, she needs to be polite.

The old man grinned at her.

"Glad that you came. How are you doing as of late?" The old man then gulped down an alcohol.

"Doing great and a bit busy."

"Too busy to visit your boyfriend's father a visit?" Whitebeard teasingly asked making her blush at the question. Of course, she knew that this old man knew about her and Marco but to openly asked about it was a bit embarrassing.

"Uhm – I, uh - "

"Gurarara. You don't have to be so nervous and uptight, brat."

Ann only stared at the old man. He seems to be having a good time teasing Ann making her a little ticked off.

"Well, it's not everyday that my boyfriend's father talks to me and asks me why I did not visit so often." She remarked making Whitebeard laughed harder.

"Hahaha. Feisty little girl. No wonder Marco likes you."

"And you're okay with it?" she carefully asked. It will be good to be on the good side of Marco's family after all and she is quite curious about how this man thinks of her.

"Okay? Of course I am not! What makes you think I'm okay with it?"

Well, that struck Ann quite hard. So this man does not approve of her? But clearly, he mentioned before that she is good for the family, or did she just misinterpret it?

"Y-you're not okay with it?"

"Gurarara. I'm more than okay with it. As long as both of you are happy, I am more than okay with your relationship."

Ann smiled. At least she got an approval from the old man.

"You're about to give me a heart attack, old man." She said.

"Gurarara. You need to learn how to read between the lines, girl."

They stared at each other for quite a while before they laughed out loud. Seems like they just shared an inside joke. Talking to this man seems like she is talking with her dad. They are quite similar, but quite different as well.

"Would you be accepting my offer, girl?" he suddenly asked. Ann almost forgot about his offer.

"I'm still working with a project with the Straw Hats, so I can't be working with you, yet." Ann said with a grin on her face. Of course the old man smiled as he got what she is talking about. Smart old man.

"Hmp! Is that so? Then if your project is finished?"

"I'll think about it." She said. She will have to think it thoroughly. Whitebeard seems to be totally alright with it as their topic changed. They are now talking about the orphanage. Ann mentioned that she is currently supporting the ASL Sisters foundation and they talked about good projects they can work on since Whitebeard has an orphanage.

This is the exact scene Marco noticed when he arrived. He was instantly greeted by some of his siblings and a few guests, and then he excused himself to go to his father. He saw how Ann and his father seems to be talking with enthusiasm and he is glad about it. He kind of hopes that Ann will somehow agree to work in the company. In that way, she can be close to him and they can see each other easily.

His father noticed him first.

"Son." He called out. Ann looked at where Whitebeard is looking and she immediately smile seeing Marco. He did the same.

"Pops. You seem to enjoy Ann's presence, yoi."

"Gurarara. I'm just getting to know a new family member." He casually shrugged. Marco got what he is talking about.

"Pops…" he warned. Of course, Marco's father is talking about Ann being daughter-in-law.

Ann seems to got it incorrect.

"I still haven't accepted the proposition to work in the company though." She reminded him and Whitebeard just grinned at her and gave her a look that clearly says 'You have no idea what I'm talking about'. Before the topic can get out of hand, Marco took control of the conversation.

"I think it's time we start the dinner. The guests seem to be hungry, yoi." Marco looked at Ann with a teasing smile and she pouted with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hey! I'm not that hungry!" Marco just chuckled at her. Whitebeard seems to agree with it as he called the attention of everyone and started a small speech. It was a brief message then he declared that they all start the feast itself.

The dinner is not lavish like what other socialites do. It's a buffet type of dinner where guests can get their choice of food and they can sit with anyone they want ad start a good conversation. It's a type of dinner party that Ann likes.

Marco and Ann excused themselves so they could sit wand eat first. They left Whitebeard who was now taking to some of the guests. They decided to stay where Thatch, Izou, Haruta and Namir are sitting.

"Ann! You should try some of the dishes I cooked. I'm sure you'll love it!" Thatch beamed as he presented some dishes which is already present in the table. No wonder he took and wanted Ann to taste it.

Ann sat next to Thatch. He was at her left side while Marco sat at her right. She began to take the food that Thatch is showcasing probably because these foods are new recipe that he wanted to put on his restaurant's menu.

"Hmm, this is good, only if you add a little cumin and a little bell pepper and onions." Ann said. Though she is does not mind how it tastes that much because as long it is edible, food is food but thatch wanted her opinion.

"Really? How about this one?" Ann took another dish that he placed in front of her then she began to have a taste.

"A little spicy but a bit sweet. Maybe add a little salt in it?"

Thatch took note of it and gave her another dish for her to taste in.

"It still puzzles me how you can eat so much and manage to stay in shape. It's so unfair." Izou said. Ann heard her complain so many times that this words seem to be natural already.

She grinned at her as she answered.

"I'm just blessed that way." Izou glared at her. Izou does not like to get fat and wanted to maintain her body so she needs to watch the calories and fats she takes unlike Ann who does not even care about trivial things since she never get fat.

Ann continued to eat happily. She loved eating thatch's food and in return, Thatch will ask her opinion about the new recipes he is trying to make. It's like she is his new personal food tester. She doesn't mind though.

"So Ann, what did Pops said? Did he give you an 'Okay' signal?" Ann almost spit her food at the question. Did Haruta knew about her relationship with Marco? How?

"W-What?"

"Did he invite you again to join the company? He really wanted you to." She answered.

Oh, so that's what she means. Ann almost panicked.

"Uh, I told him that I will think about it after my latest project."

Everyone seems to respect her decision and let her decide but Ann knew they are hoping that she will join. Ann felt Marco's hands squeezed hers under the table where no one can see. They tried to be subtle about it and thank goodness, Izou is too busy talking to Namur that she did not notice it.

The conversation flew around the people inside the mansion. Their groups continued to have a good conversation but Ann lost focus when Thatch shouted a familiar name.

"Shanks! Good to see you old buddy!" the chef stood and gave a brotherly hug to Shanks who was smiling like usual.

"Thatch! Lively as always! Izou, still stunning." Izou greeted Shanks. The red haired man turned his attention towards Marco and he immediately recognize Ann.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" He seems surprised to see Ann which is expected as he does not know Ann is acquainted with Marco and the others.

She stood and gave him a hug.

"I should be asking you that question but since you're the Shanks I know, I could expect that you will attend a party when you see one." She jokingly said making him pout a little.

"Oh, come one! I don't attend all the parties! Just some of it." Their friendly exchange of words did not go unnoticed by the others, especially Marco who was now glaring daggers at Shanks.

"Do you know each other?" Namur asked curiously.

"Of course. Little Annie here is - " Ann glared daggers at Shanks to warn him not to say anything unnecessary. "Makino used to watch over them when they were kids, so you could say that she is like a little sister to me, right Annie?"

"I don't have a brother whose heavily drunk all the time."

"How can you be so mean to me?" he pouted again which reminded her that he and Thatch seems to be too similar. "Hey Marco! Are you going to join my - "

"Never, yoi!" Marco sternly said making Shanks laugh so hard. Not too long after Shanks bust his way to their table, Benn followed suit. Of course, he is going to babysit Shanks again.

"Hey Benn. Babysitting duty again?" Ann asked loudly. She and Benn get along well but he is much closer to Sab.

"As always." He answered making Shanks even more embarrassed. Everyone just laughed at him for being so ridiculous. The two of them decided to join their group as Namur decided to leave to talk to Blamenco and Jinbei.

They all started to have a good conversation and started to drink several shots of alcohol. As soon as the music starts and some of the guests decided to dance in the makeshift dance floor, Thatch and Izou decided to slip away, followed by Haruta who wanted to take pictures of the heavily drunk people around leaving Ann with Shanks, Benn and Marco.

"Annie, I'll just talk to the old man. I'll leave you for a while but if anyone tried to harass you, shout my name okay?" Shanks jokingly said but Ann knew that he is serious. He is overprotective like that but she can take care of herself plus she has Marco with her. Not that Shanks knew about that.

"If they are gutsy enough to do that, I'll make sure to kick their stupid asses." Shanks and Benn laughed a little as they decided to leave so they could accompany Whitebeard. This left Ann with Marco which she totally does not mind.

As soon as they left, she turned her attention to Marco with a smirk on her face. Both of them have drunk several shots. They are almost to a point of being tipsy.

"It's rowdy and loud here. Let's go to the garden, yoi." He stood and guided Ann to the garden at the back where they are away from the prying eyes of people. Ann is excited to be alone with Marco again.

As soon as they are out of the door, Ann yelped in surprise as Marco caged her between his body and the wall and started to kiss her. She was surprised but she totally does not mind this at all. She responded to the kiss with equal intensity which speaks how they missed each other even though they saw each other yesterday.

The kiss grew intense as Marco started to explore her mouth. She granted him access just fine and circled her arms around his neck. She moaned at the sensation of having his tongue clashed with hers and it seems Marco loves it judging from the way he growled with approval.

They parted for a while to catch their breaths. That was an intense kiss they just shared.

"You did not mention you knew Shanks, yoi." Even though Shanks made it clear that he treats Ann like a sister, it seems Marco is still uncomfortable about it.

"Oh, I thought it was not absolutely necessary. Are you bothered?" Ann bit her lower lip and asked seductively at Marco. Their faces are so close to each other measuring the other's movements and pacing when they should start attacking the other.

"A little, but I don't I should be worried about it, right?"

"Of course." As soon as Ann said that, she immediately decided to claim his lips – this time, Ann started to dominate the kiss as she heavily explored Marco's mouth but Marco is not one to sit by and relax as he too, started to fight for dominance and rather, he won.

Lips seems to be not enough for both of them as they can't keep the hands to themselves. Ann started to feel his abs. Even though he is wearing a long sleeve shirt, it is still enough for her to fell his rock hard abs.

Marco started caressing her back and her thighs, slowly raising it upwards making her moan due to the sensation. He decided that he wanted to hear more of it so he raised his hands until his hands now rested on her buttocks beneath her dress. Marco growled as he felt the fabric of his laced underwear. He could literally feel the skin in her buttocks as the underwear has a low cut at her backside. He growled at her as they parted for another breath – his hands still remained where it is while Ann continuously rubbed her body against his.

"Like what you feel?" Ann teasingly asked, making Marco growled even more.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, yoi." He whispered into her ear before he decided to suck on her neck making her shiver. Marco carefully kissed her neck without leaving traces of bruises. He lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. This made Marco gain access to her neck.

He continued to kiss her neck, down to her cleavage. Her dress reveals a little of that ample bossom which he took advantage of. He trailed light kisses around her cleavage, teasing Ann as well as himself. He wanted to make love to her right there and then. He would love that, but he chose to restrain himself however hard it is. If they are going to proceed with this stage, he wanted to make sure that their first will be special and memorable.

"Let's stop for now." He whispered to Ann's ear. He felt her tensed. As she looked at him, he saw how confused she was so he opted to clear things. "If this is going to be our first, then I want it to be special than this. Making love in the garden is not something we want to be memorable, would we yoi?"

Ann chuckled a little. She gave Marco a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you afraid that someone might walk in on us?"

"Not really. I just don't want anyone to ruin the moment." He answered and Ann understood. She even loved Marco even more because of this. Everything he does for her is well thought of and it makes her special. She deeply appreciated it.

She nodded at him.

Marco reluctantly let her down.

"Let's get back inside. They might be suspicious that we disappeared, yoi."

"Okay." Before they decided to let go of each other's arms, they decided to have one last lazy kiss and this is exactly what Shanks witnessed.

"Annie, are you in there? Where are - " Shanks's jaw fell on the ground. Marco and Ann stopped what they were doing and looked at Shanks with a surprised expressions. "Y-You and Marco? Since when?"

Ann retracted her arms from embracing Marco.

She was about to answer when Marco answered for her.

"Almost a month now. I am serious about her." He said to Shanks seriously. Shanks who looked drunk a while ago is not somber enough to face Marco with a serious expression.

"Make sure that you are serious and won't hurt her, because if you do, pray that your father can stop me from murdering you."

Ann rarely saw Shanks become serious and this is one of those times. She appreciated the concern as she treats Shanks as an older brother.

Marco nodded and grabbed Ann's hands.

As soon as Shanks saw that Marco is indeed serious, he sighed.

"Okay. I believe you. Just make her happy, alright?" Shanks patted Marco's shoulder then said. "Make no mistake Marco, because if I am not the first to murder you, then **someone** will."

Ann tensed a little at what Shanks said. She instantly knew what he is talking about. A certain overprotective father came to her mind at what Shanks said.

"Alright, lovebirds. I'll leave you for now. Just restrain yourselves, okay~~~" With that, Shanks left them alone with a huge teasing smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes after Shanks invaded their privacy, they decided to go inside. First, it was Ann. They don't want to raise more suspicions. After a few minutes, Marco soon joined the party and decided to talk with different guests who are now heavily drunk.

Thatch is beyond tipsy and Izou is already dragging his drunk ass upstairs.

Ann looked at the time. Time sure flew fast as it is already 1 am. She needs to go home now.

She decided to pay Whitebeard a short conversation and tell him that she needs to go home now. He understood as he too will have to take a rest. Some of the guests are already leaving. Ann tried to find Marco but instead, she stumbled on Shanks who is already half drunk.

"Annie! You didn't tell me that you and Mar -"

Ann clamped her hand to his mouth to shut him up.

"Shh! Not everyone knows. His father and my sisters and you are the only ones who know about this." Shanks seems to have woken from his drunken stupor. Ann dragged him to a corner so they could talk properly.

"So, you mean that your parents don't know?"

Ann shook her head. Shanks burst out laughing at the answer. He found something incredibly funny.

"If your dad finds out about this, damn! He will throw a tantrum! Hahaha."

"Huh. So you find this incredibly funny?! It's not!" she almost shouted but she forced herself not to.

"I could understand why you don't want you parents to know, but how about Marco's side? They seem to like you a lot."

"We're still talking about it. He just doesn't want any pressure on our relationship. We will let them all know eventually. After that, I will slowly work on letting dad know about it."

"That seems to be complicated. Anyways, I won't tell your parents about it. Good luck on this one." Ann smiled and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, by the way. You're not the tomboy Ann I knew." Ann just shook her head and bid her goodbye to Shanks and Benn.

After her talk with Shanks, she found Marco and bid her goodbye. He wanted to drive her home but she insisted that she can drive herself. After a few minutes of talk, he escorted her to her car and they bid their goodbyes and a word that Ann needs to text him once she got home safely.

Once she gave the word, she started her engine and drive home.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **I BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING. LOL.**

 **I'M GOING TO START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Fates of The Hidden World. HOPEFULLY I CAN FINISH IT WITHIN 1 WEEK.**

 **BY THE WAY, I RECENTLY GOT AN A03 ACCOUNT BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT. SO IT MAY TAKE A WHILE FOR ME TO POST SOMETHING THERE.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Couples

**AN:**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

 **TO POEMADO: SHANKS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE IN THE RESTAURANT SCENE WHILE THE PARENTS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE PARTY BUT I CHANGED IT TO MAKE SOME THINGS DIFFERENT. ANN STILL NEEDS SOME TIME TO GET USED TO WHITEBEARD OF COURSE.**

 **TO UNDERTAKESXXXMADNESS: YES, IT WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE THAT BUT I AM STILL DEBATING ABOUT THOSE IDEAS. I WILL DEFINITELY WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THAT BUT I AM NOT SURE WHEN.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: I AM GLAD YOU LOVE THOSE SCENES. FOR SAB AND KIDD DATING, MAYBE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THEIR LOVE STORY WILL HAVE A LITTLE TWIST OF COURSE. AS FOR TASHIGI AND ZORO'S SITUATION, CURRENTLY WORKING ON THAT.**

 **TO GUEST1: YEP. JUST WATCH OUT FOR THE TIME WHEN ROGER WILL FIND OUT. I AM NOT GOING TO SPILL THE BEANS ABOUT THAT BUT YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT. AS FOR SHANKS BABBLING ABOUT ANN AND MARCO, THAT WOULD BE A THOUGHT I WILL CONSIDER,…**

 **TO PRYORSAM7: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. WELL, YEAH, AT FIRST I KIND OF HESISTATED ABOUT SABKIDD PAIR BUT THEIR PRESONALITIES SUIT EACH OTHER. THE RACE IS ALMOST NEAR! I AM EXCITED TO WRITE THAT SCENE TOO! AS FOR ROGER FINDING OUT, WELL, WATCH OUT FOR THAT. HAHAHA. HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU ARE WAITING.**

 **TO RIZ5415: I AM NOT GOING TO SPOIL YOU ABOUT THAT. BUT AS I ANSWERED, THAT IS A THOUGHT THAT NEEDS TO BE CONSIDERED.**

 **TO AVATHEDARKLORD: I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT IT TO END, BUT WELL, IT WILL HAPPEN BUT NOT TOO SOON. IT STILL HAS A LONG WAY TO GO. SAVOR EVERY MOMENTS WHILE IT LASTS. BESIDES, THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME. THE IDEAS I HAVE WILL SOON BE PUBLISHED.**

 **ALRIGHT, HERE COMES THE 24** **TH** **CHAPTER!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"So…"

Sab raised an eyebrow at her friend. Koala is currently having this face that says 'Tell me something' look.

"So?" Sab asked in a bit of confusion.

"So, what happened to your date with Kidd?" Koala is sporting a goofy grin on her face that really annoys Sab. She is too nosy for her own good. How on earth she became the doctor's bestfriend is beyond Sab's comprehension.

"It's not a date." Sab answered while turning her face away from Koala. She is not sure if she should treat it as date or not. I mean come on, Kidd did not specifically say that it is a date. Officially, that is.

"Huh. Seriously? Did you two kiss? What happened?! Tell me!" Koala is shaking Sab's shoulder rather heavily. Ugh, she is not really letting her go that easily.

"We did not kiss okay!" she shouted back. Alright, Sab will be honest with this one. She is rather disappointed that they did not kiss. Well, after their meeting (she still refused to call it a date), Kidd drive her back to her office since her car is parked in there. Nothing happened which is disappointing. She do wanted to make the first move, but she shied away. She regretted that decision though.

"You sound disappointed." Koala teased. Sab's patience is running out of thin air and her bestfriend is rubbing her frustration.

"Don't you have anything better to do rather than pestering me here in my office?" she asked with annoyance. This person is annoying her now. Sab is usually calm, but when her patience run out, she would be as bad as Ann who has a bad temper.

"Nope, I have none! Wow, can't believe he did not even initiate the kiss! You two are so slow!" Koala even mocked them!

"Well, unlike you and Killer, we don't instantly jump at each other!"

"Hahaha. But at least, you should have kissed! Damn, both of you need to get together already! Besides, Kidd is single. I heard from Killer that he does not have any flings now for more than a month already and if we think about it, that was the exact time both of you know each other. Do you know what I mean?" Koala is raising her eyebrows consecutively with a teasing manner. She is highly suggesting something and Sab blushed a little.

"W-What do you mean?" Of course she cannot openly say what she is thinking now.

"It means that he does not need any flings anymore especially if he's got you! According to my research, Kidd was **never** serious about any women. They would either be a fling for a day or two and he has never been with anyone that lasted for a week! He's such a playboy."

Sab is thoroughly interested with what Koala said.

"Killer also told me that Kidd does not do dates. He is a one-night-stand type of guy and judging from your sexual tensions, I can only think of one reason why he never made any move to bring you to his bed."

Sab is inwardly and outwardly blushing to what Koala is saying. She is casually saying those things in front of her!

"The only reason is he is serious in dating you!" Koala concluded.

Her words put a little hope in Sab. Could it be that Kidd is serious about her? But why did he not tell her about anything at all?

"Can you stop getting my hopes up! Just go somewhere already!" Sab is avoiding that. She cannot place too much hope at something that might not be true.

"Geez. Why so negative? Can't you see it? Come on! You're supposed to be the smartest here! Why would he waste his time to have lunch with you? Or even take initiative in the meditation class when he was so against it at first? Huh? The only reason would be because of you!"

"Can we not jump to conclusions yet?! Let's just observe for now, okay? And let's see where it goes." Sab said. She is playing quite a safe game here. She cannot fully take this idea and move because she wanted to avoid embarrassment.

"Hmm… Okay, whatever you say…"

Sab just rolled her eyes at her. She was about to answer when all of the sudden, her cell phone rang. This caught Koala's attention too.

"Is it Kidd?" Sab looked at her and nod. She sighed before answering. Why the hell is she getting nervous anyway? Its just Kidd, for fuck's sake!

"H-Hello?"

"Hey…" Ugh, why is his voice so damn sexy even on the phone?

"How can I help you?" Sab is trying so hard to play it cool.

"I'm in the Starbucks near the hospital. When are you going to take a break?" What is he doing in the Starbucks anyaways?

"Anytime. I'm just here in my office. What are you doing there anyways?"

"I'm buying gears for my car."

"The what?"

"Geez! *murmurs*Of course I'm buying coffee! What coffee do you want? *murmurs*" Sab could barely hear what he said at all.

"Can you speak a little louder? I can hardly hear you."

"I said: what coffee do you want?! Are you deaf now?" Kidd almost shouted and Sab heard it out loud. She can't help but smile a little. Kidd can be so sweet when he wanted to be and these initiatives are rather pleasing.

 **"** I want a Mocha Frap. **"** Sab's grin is so huge that she's afraid it could split her face.

"How about a cake? Do you have something you would like?" Kidd is really spoiling Sab too much not that she is not enjoying it.

"Hmm, Chocolate Chunk muffin and Raspberry cake." Sab is just taking advantage of this situation. Food is food after all. She won't be saying no to that especially if it comes from Kidd.

"Okay. I'll be right up in your office." Without saying goodbye, Kidd hung up. Sab does not mind as she is far too used to his attitudes but she do appreciate his gestures.

As soon as the conversation ended, Sab looked at Koala who was sporting a huge grin.

"Not dating huh?"

Sab rolled her eyes at her but can't help but smile.

"I should be going now. I don't want to ruin your moments after all." Sab did not comment on what she said and instead just bid goodbye.

About 10 minutes after Koala left, Kidd entered her office without knocking, as per usual.

In his hands are two coffees and a paperbag which no doubt has the cake that Sab ordered.

Sab stood from and helped him set up the snacks. That is the least she could do seeing that he brought her a food.

As soon as they set up the food, Sab immediately sat in front of Kidd who was sitting comfortably on her couch.

"Don't you have a work today?" she asked with curiosity. She knew that he is handling some sort of engineering projects and it just felt like he is too free.

"I do, but I decided to make some adjustments." Kidd shrugged. Sab can only shrug. Can she complain when she is getting free food? "So, have you decided what bet should we have this coming Annual race?"

Sab thought for a moment. That is the topic that she did not think of that.

"What kind of price do you want?" Sab asked.

Kiss stopped from sipping his coffee and leaned a little closer to Sab. His eyes bears an amused and mischievous look that made Sab's heart flutter in an ear deafening beat.

"Do you really want to know? It's a price that you might regret giving." It feels like Sab's world stopped for a moment. The way Kidd asked is as if he is asking her to offer all of herself to him like the Adonis he is – the thing is - Sab is more than willing to do so.

His reddish brown eyes are staring deep in Sab's soul, as if he is the Devil King himself requiring Sab's soul and body. A question invaded her mind. If it comes down to Kidd asking for herself, body and soul, if it really comes down to that, what would Sab do? Would she hesitate?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

And the magic was broken…

Sab looked away and tried to gather her thoughts which seem to be so lost because of this person.

"C-Come in!" she shouted. She stood and tried to greet whoever is outside. The door opened and revealed her secretary.

"Doc, just a reminder. You will have a meeting with the Board of Directors in about 15 minutes."

Sab almost forgot about that.

"Ah, yeah. I'll be there is a couple of minutes." The secretary left. Sab turned to Kidd who was also looking back at him. "I have a meeting. Sorry about that."

"I guess I'll be going now then." Kidd stood with his coffee on his hand. He felt disappointed that Sab has to leave just for this stupid meeting. His tone did not escape Sab's radar but she did not comment on it. She wanted to make it up to him but if she does it would feel like she is sort of a girlfriend trying to make amends with her boyfriend and she knew that she is not in that kind of position.

"Thanks for the coffee." Sab said as she took Kidd to the door.

"'S fine." He grumbled. He is sulking a bit that she is so busy whereas he adjusted his schedules for her – not that she is aware of it.

"Okay. Bye." It felt awkward for Sab. She just felt bad for some reason.

"Yeah, bye." Without giving her a glance, he left. Sab saw him walking in the hallways. It feels like he is disappointed about this.

Sab bit her lower lip. She does not know what to do. Should she offer something to make up for this? As she looked back at his retreating form, she realized he was too far away for her to say something so she let it be…

….

Kidd on the other hand is slapping his forehead for being such a jerk. Ugh, he acted like she did something wrong when in fact he was the one who showed up without telling her. He acted as if she is too busy to spend time with him as if he is a fucking boyfriend!

He wanted to go back and tell her that he shouldn't have acted that way, but if he did, it would an action not befitting of himself. After all, he had never acted like this to anyone. Women are the ones flocking and throwing themselves at him, begging him to make time for them whereas this time, he was the one taking the initiative!

"Damn it!" He kicked the trashcan on his way to the parking.

It seems that Sab has done a huge impact in his life.

He was about to turn around to find the doctor when his cellphone rang. He looked at it and found Sab's name on it so he immediately answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yeah, hi. Sorry about today. I can't accommodate you properly because of my meetings."

"No, it's okay. I was the one who showed up unannounced." Kidd tried to play it cool but he is a bit glad that she is not mad at his behavior at all.

"I'll make it up to you. You bought me my favorite coffee, so I'll treat you tomorrow – if you're free that is."

Of course Kidd is free! How could he not? He will try to bend his schedule if possible.

"Hmm, sure. How about a brunch?"

"That sounds great. See you around 10. I'll text you the place. Gotta go, they are already calling for me. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kidd's smile grew wider as he secured himself another date(unofficial) with Sab. He just needs to finish some works today so he could be free tomorrow. With that in mind, he proceeds to drive his way to the site. He has no problems with his work materials as those are already in his car. On his way, he called Rayleigh to inform him of his arrival.

"Huh? I thought you would be visiting your girlfriend?" the old man asked with a bit of teasing manner. The word Girlfriend sounds good in Kidd's ears. Unfortunately, he hasn't asked her yet.

"Nah, she's not my girlfriend yet. Besides, she has somewhere she has to go to."

"Oh, so you got ditched?"

A tick mark appeared in Kidd's forehead signaling that he is kind of pissed at their teasing. Rayleigh must have picked that habit from Roger.

"She did not ditch me! She just moved our meeting tomorrow." She murmured.

"Hahaha. I'm just teasing you, no need to be angry. So you have a date tomorrow? Good for you. See you at the site, then."

That ends their conversation.

For now, he has something to look forward to.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann took the day off to surprise Marco. She deemed it safe to show up in his office as she knew that Thatch and Izou are not around due to the heavy partying last night. So since the cats are not around, the rats can play. (LOL)

After entering the building, the security guard let her in as if she is part of the company. He did not even ask for her to leave her ID or something as the security guards says it is okay for her to go in.

As soon as she is inside the building, she immediately went up to Marco's floor. While on elevator, she tried to call Marco. It is almost lunch right now. She took the initiative to bring a take out from the restaurant she chanced upon on her way to his office.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Ann. You called, yoi. Is something the matter?"

"Nope. Just wanted to call you. Are you inside your office now?" Ann can't help but smile as she saw how she is now close to her destination.

"Yes."

"And let me guess, doing paperworks?"

She heard how Marco laughed and it sounded so damn sexy.

"I'm glad you know me so well, yoi. How about you?" He asked. The elevator opened to her destination and she immediately went outside and walked her way to his office which did not take much time.

"Hmm, let me think… I'm currently standing in front of the office door. Guess who's office I am talking about?" She asked as she stood in front of his office. A few seconds passed and the door opened revealing Marco with the phone on his ear. Ann's grin is almost splitting her face and soon enough, Marco's surprised face was replaced with the same smile she has on.

Marco let her in and as soon as he closed the door, she felt his hand snakes its ways at the back of her of head and drew her closer to his face. Ann could only smile as she anticipated what happened next. His lips touched hers as they share a passionate kiss together. Ann's right hand carries her take out and since the other one is free, she put it behind her head to deepen the kiss.

They can't last long, not when they are both uncomfortable with their position.

"You surprised me. "

"Yup! And I brought us a food!" Ann presented the takeout she bought, of course, 70% of the food she brought will go to her stomach.

"Hmm, that's quite thoughtful of you. Just let me finish some of reports, then we can eat." Marco kissed her in the cheek and get back to his desk to finish all this shitload of reports he needed to finish. Ann understood as she put the food on the couch table. She then decided to check what's got Marco all so busy. He was busy typing something in his laptop.

"What are you working with?" Ann put her arms around his shoulders as she tried to peak at his laptop.

"Reports for the Annual cup, yoi." Marco felt comfortable with her behind his back. He liked how her presence is making him comfortable.

"Hmm… Is that the files you have up your sleeve to defeat Firefist?" she humorously asked.

Marco stopped typing and turns his head at her.

"And what if it is? What are you going to do, yoi?"

Ann stood properly and retracted her arms around his shoulders in favor of sitting on Marco's lap.

"I will not do anything. It's not like you can defeat Firefist easily after all." Ann cheekily said as she looked at Marco with sheer confidence.

Marco raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. His hands that used to touch the keyboard of his laptop are now wrapped securely around her waist.

"I'm starting to think that you favor this Firefist more than you favor me." Marco said with a bit of an irritated tone seeming like Ann is favoring this Firefist too much.

"Are you jealous?" Ann shifted a little from her position to look in Marco's blue eyes and what she saw in his eyes clearly states that he is not that happy about her favor to Firefist. If only Marco knows who Firefist is…

"Can you blame me if I am?" The two of them initiated a staring contest. Ann cracked up first. Marco is too cute when he is jealous and she likes it.

"Come on, you don't need to be so sulky, 'kay? By the way, why are you doing this kind of report? You're the Executive VP, I don't think you should be doing this." She opted to change the topic.

"Technically, this is not my job. The Development Team should be the one doing this and since we don't have the Development Manager, I have no choice but to take the job, yoi."

"Is that the position that you're offering me?"

"Technically, yes. What we're offering is for you to take charge in Research and Study as well as in Development, yoi."

Ann nodded. It's been in her mind for so long. Should she accept this offer? For sure, her parents will support and her sisters are okay with it. Luffia will not mind though as she already have someone like Franky on her team.

"I've been thinking of accepting it." She murmured but it was loud enough for Marco to hear it.

"You will?"

Ann shifted in his lap so would be facing Marco properly.

"Yeah, I mean I've been doing freelance since I've been in this industry, plus, it would be a good change for me to be in a one company." That's all true, but one of the major reasons is the fact that she will be working with Marco and will often see him and she is also friends with Thatch and Izou, and the others, so that is a bonus too.

"That's great! We can tell Pops about it!"

"Not now, at least. I still have some things needed to take care of." Ann wrapped her arms his neck and drew herself closer to him. Excitement is building up in her gut at the thought that she would see him every day.

"I'm glad you decided to join us. I'm sure, Pops and everyone would be delighted if they hear the news, yoi." As Marco said these words, his focus is not about the news or how his family would be happy hearing about it, but rather, his focus are directed at how Ann is so close to him and how her body is pressed against his.

Memories of what happened at the party invaded his mind. The thought of having her again in his arms excites him.

"Of course…" Ann's voice trailed off as both their faces are growing close to each other.

Neither knows who initiated or humped on who first. All they care about is how their lips are touching. Marco's left hand was behind Ann's head, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss further. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance which she easily provided.

As Marco tried to explore inside her mouth like he did last night and the previous times they spent together, Ann's moans grew louder – further giving Marco the reason to deepen the kiss more than it is.

Ann shifted once again in her position so she could straddle in Marco's lap. Marco appreciated it even more.

The kiss grew hotter in every second, their hands are starting to feel each other's. Marco for his part wanted to hear more of her moans so he decided to be bold about it.

He slowly caresses Ann's waist underneath that shirt, tempting to raise her shirt. He started nipping at her earlobes while slowly raising his hand towards a certain goal.

"Marco…" Ann whispered in his ear. Her whisper is making him shiver. The tone is so sexy and arousing – as if she is asking for more and Marco is not the one to say no to that.

He slowly lowered his kisses down to her cleavage while his hands are busy unbuttoning her shirt. She showed no resistance to what Marco is doing because if she did, Marco would have stopped.

Ann felt a little embarrass as soon as her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her lacy black strapless underwear. She could not see Marco's expression and it worries her.

"You're driving me crazy, yoi." Marco whispered in her ear making Ann shiver a little, but her confidence and worries are gone as she chuckled as a response to Marco. Without any words, she pulled him for another heated kiss. This time, Ann is dominating the kiss and while they are in the middle of the heat, Ann took the initiative to even surprise Marco as she unhooked her underwear.

The lingerie fell in her lap. Now, she embraced him, almost topless (she still has her shirt on, though lmao J).

Marco growled as soon as he realized what she did. He can't stop his hands from going up until it reached her breasts. The moan he received as an answer was satisfying so he continued to plat kisses at her neck, downwards while his hands are busy playing with her breasts.

"Marco…" Ann moaned. Hearing it turned him on. He continued to kiss her neck, nipping at the spots that made her moan louder. Those are the spots he needed to get familiar with from now on.

As he continues to kiss her downwards, her moans are getting louder, especially when he started to kiss her exposed breasts. Marco was careful not to leave any love bites in her neck as I would be too visible for everyone to see – though the idea is quite tempting but for now, he would just have to settle with leaving a love bite on her cleavage.

Marco continued kissing her exposed body until his mouth found her already erect nipple. He did not have any second thought as he started sucking on it.

He can continue for more and he would love to take this moment to something more than just kissing when all of the sudden, his desk phone started ringing.

First few rings were ignored but when it did not go off, Marco growled – glaring at the phone for disturbing his moment. As Ann saw his frustration, she can't help but chuckle.

"Hello." Marco fought so hard not to yell at the person on the other side of the line. Deep inside him, he really wanted to strangle this person for disturbing him.

"Yo, Marco! Are you on your way to the meeting spot for your meeting? Sponsors for the race are waiting for you. Also, Mr. Roger will have a coffee talk with you and Pops – something like that." It was Haruta on the other side. As Marco processed what she said, it seems that he totally forgot about the meeting with sponsors.

"Fuck! I forgot! Whatever, yoi. I'll just meet them." Marco has no choice. He was tasked for this even though he does not want to go.

Hearing their conversation, Ann concluded that they will not continue whatever they are doing. She shrugged with a small smile of satisfaction. It is a shame that they will not be continuing it, but there should be next time.

While Marco was talking to the person on the other side, she took the initiative to stand up from straddling Marco's lap. As he looked at her, his blue eyes says that he is terribly disappointed. She smiled with understanding to him.

Since there would be no continuation for now, Ann decided to fix herself. As she looked at her strapless lingerie, she thought of something naughty.

"I'm sorry; I have to meet up with those damn sponsors." Marco said. Ann already finished her appearance and she appears to be decent now compared to her state a few minutes ago.

"That's okay. I understand. There would be next time for us." She said suggesti8vely as she once again wrapped her arms around Marco's neck.

"Yes, and let's just make sure that it will not be disturbed, yoi."

"Anyways, I'll be going now since you have to go yourself."

"Alright. I'll just take the food you brought with me. That's the least thing I could do for now."

Ann nodded and gave Marco another kiss before going to the door. Before she completely steeped outside of the office, she stopped and looked back to Marco.

"By the way, I left that as a souvenir." Ann pointed at the desk. Marco looked at where she is pointing at, his head almost exploded at the sight at wha she is referring to.

"Ann – you - "

"Bye, babe. See you!" She winked at him and closed the door as she left leaving Marco staring at her bra that was on his desk.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Franky! Make my car so cool! Do you think you can install a missile on it?" Luffia asked with full of energy and excitement at Franky while he is working on the car that she will use in the Annual Cup. They will run a test on the car today and she is very excited.

"Aw! We can't do that. We need to have a license for that, if you forgotten. But I will take note of what you said. It seems to be a good way to have a defense materials equipped in your car."

"Hahaha. I know right? How about you, Zoro? Do you want to have Franky add some compartments in your bike? Maybe a store compartment where you can bring in your swords!" She knew that Zoro loves to bring his swords around. It is as if it is part of him. It's just that dangerous weapons such as his swords cannot be carried around especially in public.

"Hmm, it would be good too. Franky, once you decide to do that, make something in my car too." He shouted at Franky and the mechanic nodded with enthusiasm.

Luffia on the other hand started to divert her attention to some of the toold Frank is not using, she is trying to make use of it while Franky is busy.

Zoro can't help but remember what happened last night at his house. Was she feigning ignorance at what happened?

 _As soon as Tashigi and Smoker left, both of them continued to cook their dinner. Of course, it was not easy to bring the atmosphere the way it used to be but eventually they succeeded in doing so._

 _After the dinner, Zoro did the dishes and Luffia tried to help. Of course, the key word 'tried' as what happened turned into a series of broken plates._

 _"_ _I'll do the dishes. You go watch TV or something. I'll be there after this."_

 _"_ _But I want to help." She insisted. It would be unfair since Zoro did all the cooking and she basically did nothing. Althoughshe is not familiar with doing chores, she still wants to help._

 _"_ _I understand, but this is just a simple chores. I can do it. Just go watch TV. I'll join you afterwards."_

 _Luffia pouted as she turned her back on him and began sulking while she grabbed a couple of chips to appease her sulking. Zoror only shook his head with a hint of a smile as he finds Luffia's actions cute,_

 _As soon as he was done with the dishes, he immediately joined with Luffia who was busy watching a comedy show on TV while comfortably sitting in the sofa. Zoro sat beside her. He placed the Sake bottle on the table and joined her in watching the comedy. She is watching 3 Idiots._

 _Pft – befitting of an idiot like her._

 _"_ _Why are you watching that kind of film?" Zoro asked._

 _"_ _It's funny. Don't you find it funny too?" Luffia is currently munching a chips while looking at Zoro._

 _"_ _It's okay, I guess." Zoro shrugged. He was not into that kind of movies. He likes action films and his favorite is The Last Samurai. It is a good film and he will never be tires of watching it over and over again._

 _"_ _Stingy." Luffia stuck her tongue at him while diverting her attention again to the film._

 _Zoro continued to watch the film with her and he finds it funny too, although he will not openly admit it to her. He watched how her laughs are echoing inside his house. Her laughs made him relaxed and at ease. With her around, it feels like Zoro can let his guard down and he can be himself._

 _As for Luffia, spending time with Zoro is the best._

 _"_ _Why don't we watch another film after this?" Zoro suggested. He feels like he wanted to watch The Last Samurai again._

 _"_ _Hmm, 'kay. Let me guess, you wanted to watch The Last Samurai again?"_

 _"_ _You guessed it right."_

 _"_ _Hehehe. You're so predictable, Zoro." He raised an eyebrow at that. People aside from Luffia often tells him how he can be unpredictable while she is saying that he is unpredictable. It just contradicts itself._

 _"_ _And why do you say that?"_

 _Luffia gave Zoro a smile._

 _"_ _I just knew you too well to predict your actions, that's why! I'm so smart, aren't I? Hehehe."_

 _Zoro drank a Sake first before bursting into a laughter. Luffia watched how Zoro laughs so hard at her and she can't help but pout. Why would he laugh that hard at her? Was she that funny? But she's not even trying to be funny!_

 _"_ _Why are you laughing?" Luffia asked with a pout. Its not funny how he is laughing at her!_

 _As Zoro looked at her pouting face, he even laughs so hard that it is too much for him to handle._

 _After a few minutes of laughing, Zoro tried to calm himself._

 _"_ _You're hilarious, I don't know where to begin but you're just too hilarious. You arrived at a conclusion where you are smart just because you can predict my actions?"_

 _Luffia pouted as she processed what Zoro said. So he's laughing at her because she finds herself smart?_

 _"_ _Zoro! You meanie!"_

 _"_ _Hahaha! You are so funny!" Zoro continued to laugh as Luffio glared daggers at him. To get back at him for laughing this hard, she picked a throw pillow and smacked him square in the face._

 _"_ _Agh! What the? Hey - " She did not gave him a chance to speak as she continued to smack him with a throw pillow. "Luffia! What the hell?!"_

 _"_ _Ha! This will teach you a lesson not to laugh at me!"_

 _Luffia continued to smack him. Zoro could only defend but when he got the chance, he grabbed the nearest throw pillow and started a counterattack to her. The film is long forgotten as the people inside the house are busy chasing each other off and smacking each bother with throw pillow._

 _Luffia is trying to run away from Zoro by positioning herself behind the couch while Zoro is trying to catch her._

 _"_ _Bleh! You'll never catch me!"_

 _"_ _You little! Just you wait! I'll definitely catch you, no matter what!"_

 _They started chasing each other around the living room. Zoro got a little tired in chasing after her. She is as quick as a monkey and it gets irritating so he decided to put an end to this silly chasing game._

 _He jumped on his couch and launched himself to Luffia who was taken off guard. She tried to evade him though which results in Zoro losing his balance._

 _Both of them lost their balance which is why, they found themselves on the floor with Zoro on top of Luffia and their faces are so close to each other. It is so close that they could hear each other's hearts beating loudly. They can feel each other's breaths. Their eyes are still focused on each other's. Green eyes locked with Dark ones._

 _They stared in a trance. They never noticed how their faces are getting closer to each other. Both of them are staring at each other's lips, measuring one's movements._

 _Their eyes are starting to show understanding on the situation. Luffia wanted to initiate it. She knew that she is not aggressive in showing her love to Zoro, but this situation awakened her desire to be close to him, to feel him directly in whatever means necessary._

 _Zoro's confusions and thoughts for the last couple of days have now been realized. And he did one thing his instincts told him, to kiss her._

 _The first touch is like an electric shock to both of them. The sensation is too much, maybe because they have been bestfriends for such a long time and this intimate action serves as the breaker of that wall in their friendship status. At first, they felt hesitant, as if they are testing the waters, but soon, they let their instintcs tooke over._

 _Luffia started to mimic Zoro's movements. She has never kissed anyone in her entire life. This is the first kiss but it did not hinder her primal desire to return his kiss. Her hands automatically wrapped itself around Zoro's shoulder. Zoro's hand moved as if it has a mind of its own by putting itself in Luffia's right leg, pulling it near his hips._

 _The kiss turned intense every second that is passing. They let their instincts take control of their actions. Zoro pushed his tongue lightly to her lips, asking for an entrance._

 _In Luffia's mind, it felt weird and ticklish at the same time but regardless, she opened lightly as slowly, Zoro pushed his tongue inside her. A small moan escaped her mouth as she felt how Zoro's tongue invaded her mouth, tasting it with a slow pace._

 _He tilted her head so he could gain access and deepen the kiss. He is trying to coax Luffia to respond, and she did rightly so as she started to thrust her tongue to meet his._

 _The kiss only intensified and they wanted to make it last forever but –_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _The doorbell rang for a couple of times then:_

 _"_ _Oi! Marimo! Open the goddamn door! If you did anything inappropriate to Luffia-chan, I will kill you!"_

 _"_ _Shut up! You're disturbing the neighbors!"_

 _Zoro and Luffia stopped what they are doing. Their faces are as red as blood after they heard what Sanji yelled outside of the gate. Hastily, they got up from their position and tried to avoid each other's eyes._

 _Luffia turned her back to Zoro and fixed her shirt since it was ruffled from their position._

 _"_ _I-I'll just open the g-gate for them." Zoro tried not to stutter as he immediately went outside. In truth, he just wanted to avoid her because of what happened._

After the whole crew showed up, Luffia tried her best to hide her awkwardness with Zoro. Whenever their eyes meet, what happened when they were alone invaded their minds. It felt so awkward especially when their hands accidentally touch each other and both of them will flinch.

Good thing no one from the crew said anything. If there were any who noticed it, they did not ask anything.

Today, as Luffia tried to act as if nothing happens, Zoro was irritated to know that she this way. He should not make a big deal out of it. It's just a result of carelessness in both sides. He keeps telling himself that he should also act the way Luffia does, but he just couldn't.

He knew that Luffia is acting as if everything did not happen, but he can see through her lies.

All day, he let things happen as normal as it could. It does not sit well to him that they are avoiding this. For the rest of the day, Zoro tried to beat himself by working non stop, swinging his swords in his dojo for hours and even to a point of doing a boxing just to let his frustrations out.

Luffia on the other hand is trying to keep herself busy by doing paperworks which surprised the hell out of Nami. Although she did visit Franky for a little entertainment. After doing a crucial paperwork, she decided to do a test run with the new car. In this way, she can let this lingering feeling out.

From up above the building, Zoro can see how Luffia is doing in the test run. She seems to be driving too reckless, more than usual. Does this mean that she also felt disturbed as to what happened last night?

Zoro with a deep thought in mind left his standing position to change clothes. Luffia should be done about any minute now.

As soon as he is done, he decided to go up to her office. Instead of using elevator, he decided to use the stairs so he could think while on his way.

Luffia on the other hand is readying herself to go home early. She doesn't have the reason to stay late because it might increase the chances of meeting with Zoro again. She is trying to hard not to show any awkwardness. She also feels guilty at what happened. Zoro has Tashigi. It would not feel right to continue this feelings.

A knock on the door woke her from deep thoughts. Before she could say anything at all, it opened up revealing Zoro. Instantly, her heart began to hammer so loud in her chest. As their eyes met, what happened last night crossed her mind but she tried not to think about it more than she usually does. Instead, she smiled at Zoro as normal as she could.

"Z-Zoro! What brings you here? Got lost?"

She really is a terrible liar.

Zoro looked at her. His face is so serious and judging from the way he looked at her, it seems that he did not come here because he is lost. He came here because of what happened last night.

"Luffia." He called out. Luffia stopped smiling for a second, but she forced herself to act normal while avoiding his eyes. She walked to her personal double door fridge and pretended to search for some food.

"Do you want to some food, Zoro? I've got tons of food here in my fridge. There is also you favorite Sake - and"

"You know damn well I did not come here for fucking Sake!" Zoro raised his voice making Luffia flinch a little.

Luffia faced him.

"T-Then what did you come here for?"

"You know very well what I came here for!" He firmly stated. Luffia once again, forced herself to smile.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." She looked away as she said those. She can't lie that well. Not to him, especially.

"Luffia - "

"I-I'll be going home now. See you tomorrow."

Zoro closed his eyes firmly. It hurts how she is trying to forget what happened last night wherein he still remembers everything about it. It even came to a point where his feelings that were shoved and buried down inside him started to stir up.

Since last night, so many things have been realized and Zoro wanted to hit himself for not realizing it sooner.

How come he did not fully realize it until now?

"Alright. If you wanted to play it this way, then fine! Forget it for all I care!" Zoro shouted. This is the first time he shouted like this to her. This is the first time that she saw this kind of anger.

Luffia bit her lips as she tried to hide her face. She keep looking down to avoid looking straight to his eyes because she is afraid that he might see what really is inside her eyes. Aside from that, she is afraid to see any hate from his eyes that are directed to her. The thought of Zoro hating her is simply unbearable.

"I can't forget what happened last night. I wanted to, but I can't. The more I wanted to forget it, the more it keeps on invading my mind and the funny thing here is that I don't hate remembering it."

Luffia's eyes went wide, but she still kept her head down while listening to Zoro.

"What happened last night just answered the questions that have been inside my head for so long. It stirred my emotions that I am sure I buried deep down myself."

Luffia remained silent so Zoro continued.

"If you still want to forget it, then I can't stop you. But, let me tell you this. I can't forget about it not because you are my best friend, but because to me, you are more than just that."

Luffia's mind is so full of questions now. What does he mean by that?

As she looked up at him, she saw how his eyes are hurt but determined.

"I'm sorry Luffia. My situation is complicated. I can't say any more than this so I think it would be best to forget this happened."

Zoro started to walk away and the sight of him leaving cuts like a knife in Luffia's heart. She can't just bear to be without him. She can't lose him _again._

"Zoro." She called out. Zoro stopped in front of the door as he waited for whatever Luffia will say. "I- I'm sorry. I don't want to put you in this complicated situation. I tried to suppress it, Zoro. I tried to stop my feelings." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Zoro closed the door again and started to walk to her while she kept on stepping back until she was cornered.

"Zoro, I just can't help it. I have loved-hmp"

Before she could finish what she said, Zoro's lips landed on her lips. Unlike last night, this kiss is soothing as if it comforts both of their worries.

"Please don't say anything anymore that will just complicate everything. Let me fix this first, then let's tell each other what we wanted to say."

Luffia nodded in understanding as she succumbed to Zoro's embrace.

For now, no words are needed.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Trivia:**

 **Did you know?com**

\- **Kidd is not aware that Sab and Lu are sisters?**

 **OMAKE:**

 **Marco meets with Roger for a coffee… He brought Ann's takeout food**

 **ROGER: Oh, is that a food I smell?**

 **MARCO: Yes. Do you want some? My girlfriend brought enough, yoi.**

 **ROGER: Haha! What a lucky man you are! At least your girlfriend is not starving you.**

 **Marco only laughs. Roger started to open the takeout.**

 **MARCO: These are her favorite foods.**

 **ROGER: Huh? Really? She has the same favorite foods like my eldest daughter!**

 **MARCO: (Quite interested) Is that so?**

 **ROGER: Yes! Look at the amount of the food! This carrot cake is my baby's favorite desert! What a coincidence! Hahaha.**

 **MARCO: It seems that my girlfriend and your eldest daughter has a similar taste, yoi.**

 **ROGER: That is for sure, especially if your girlfriend is also into food!**

 **MARCO: Of course. She eats a lot!**

 **ROGER: That's quite a coincidence! Hahaha! They would have become great friends if not, a good rival!**

 **MARCO: I can try to ask her to meet up with your daughter, yoi. I am sure she would be thrilled.**

 **ROGER: Really? That's good! I'll ask my baby to meet her.**

 **ME: WTF? LOL**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 **AN:**

 **I HAVE A HECTIC SCHEDULE AND I CAN'T REACH THE 10K. ANY CASE, I FINISHED IT! NOW, WORKING ON THE OTHER STORY.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Jerk

**AN:**

 **WOHOOO! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AS ALWAYS.**

 **I WILL NOT ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS, BUT I WILL ADDRESS YOUR REVIEWS. THAT IS ALL I CAN DO. I WILL TRY TO DROP A COUPLE OF THINGS THAT MIGHT LEAD YOU TO THE CORRECT ANSWER… IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN..**

 **TO POEMADO: THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT AS ALWAYS. I AM SURE, YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT OMAKE. HAHAHA. I WILL TRY TO MAKE MORE FUNNY SCENES BECAUSE WHEN THE REAL DEAL WILL START, I AM SURE THAT THE HUMORS WILL NOT BE OFTEN.. JUST SAYING.**

 **TO GUEST 1: I KNOW RIGHT! DAMN! THOSE WERE ONE OF THE EMOTIONAL SCENES I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN THIS STORY. WAIT UNTIL ROGER FINDS OUT, DAMN! HELL WILL BREAK OUT! JUST KEEP IN TOUCH.**

 **TO PRYORSAM7: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE WAITING FOR! THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS REALLY A SURPRISE BECAUSE I LOVE SURPRISES. WELL, I AM A WHIMSICAL PERSON WHICH IS WHY THAT HAPPENED LOL. AS FOR HOW EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT, I AM SURE YOU WILL HAVE MIX EMOTIONS ABOUT IT.**

 **TO WHATNAMESHALLITAKE: *SIGH*INHALE*EXHALE* WHAT A LONG REVIEW BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR REVIEW AND CRITIC. THANKS FOR THAT, BTW. OKAY, I WILL TRY TO ADDRESS ALL OF IT, KAY?**

 **WHERE SHOULD I START? OKAY, ZOLU FIRST SINCE THAT WAS SO UNEXPECTED. THE PROGRESS WAS LIKE AN ATOMIC BOMB FOR EVERYONE BECAUSE THEY KISSED BEFORE SAB AND KIDD DID. TO BE HONEST, THEIR SITUATION AND STORY RUNS MUCH DEEPER THAN THE OTHER TWO BECAUSE FOR ONE THING, THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS DEEP LIKE THEY ARE PART OF EACH OTHER. YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT THAT THEY ARE LIKE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS BECAUSE IF YOU READ SOME OF THE CHAPTERS ABOUT THEM, THEY FIRST MET WHEN LUFFIA WAS ABOUT 7. ZORO THINKS SHE IS A BOY AND I MADE UP THE STORY OF HOW ZORO GOT HIS BANDANA. LUFFIA GAVE IT TO HIM AS A REMINDER TO BE STRONG NO MATTER WHAT OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES. LATER ON, THEY MET WHEN LUFFIA WAS 17 AND THAT IS HOW THEY BECAME BFF. WELL, IN ZORO'S POV BUT LUFFIA KEPT THEIR MEETING WHEN THEY WERE KIDS A SECRET. BESIDES, ZORO BELIEVES THAT THE LU HE MET BEFORE WAS A BOY SO HE DID NOT SEE THAT IT WAS LUFFIA.**

 **THEIR STORY RUNS DEEP WHICH IS WHY IT IS A LITTLE CLICHÉ, LIKE A BIT OF K DRAMA. WHEN I WAS DOING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WAS WATCING SOME KOREAN DRAMA SO, BLAME IT ON THAT. HAHAHA. FOR TASHIGI – (EVIL LAUGH) I WILL NO TELL YOU MUCH ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE FOR ONE THING, IT WILL MAKE YOUR HEART MELT. (EVIL CHUCKLE)**

 **NEXT – ANCO. YUP, THEY ARE IN THE LEAD BECAUSE OF ALL THOSE LIMES AND FLUFF. I PERSONALLY LOVE THEIR INTERACTION BECAUSE I LOVE TO THINK THAT THEY ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER – WELL THEY ARE. THEIR LOVE IS REFRESHING AND IT BRINGS JOY TO SOME OF THE READERS. THEIR** ** _REAL_** **STORY WILL COME SOON. IT IS NOT JUST ABOUT WHAT YOU SEE RIGHT NOW, BUT SOON, THERE WILL BE SOME TWIST BUT I WILL NOT TALK MUCH ABOUT THAT. THAT IS FOR ME TO WRITE AND FOR YOUR TO WAIT AND READ. ANY CASE, THERE WOULD BE LEMONS COMING BECAUSE I DID NOT PUT THIS ON M CATEGORY FOR NOTHING.**

 **AT LAST, MY ULTIMATE SAKI: ALRIGHT, I WANT YOU TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE IT IS FRUSTRATING HOW THEY CAN'T JUST DAMN KISS ALREADY! HAHAHA. I KIND OF THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO DO THAT BECAUSE WHEN THE TIME COMES, I KNOW IT WILL BE WORTH IT! WAH, CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT MOMENT. MY HANDS ARE LITERALLY ITCHING TO WRITE IT BUT I HAVE TO CALM MYSELF DOWN BECAUSE THERE ARE THINGS TO CONSIDER. I LOVE THEIR STUBBORNESS. I AM NOT SURE IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE ANNOYED FOR THE NEXT THINGS TO COME FOR SAKI, BUT… (EVIL GRIN) JUST WATCH OUT.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: YEAH, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WAS IN A HECTIC SCHEDULE FOR THE PAST WEEKS AND I CANNOT COMPLETE IT ON TIME, BUT THANKS FOR LOVING IT STILL. ANN WILL SURELY MAKE MARCO CRAZY. I KIND OF ADDED A LITTLE NAUGHTY ATTITUDE IN ANN'S CHARACTER BECAUSE I FELT LIKE ACE IS A BIT OF PLAYFUL, DUNNO. ANY CASE, THERE WOULD BE MORE TO COME! I WONDER HOW MARCO WILL COPE WITH IT? HEHE**

 **TO: M4R5CE: I KNOW YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO CLEAR IT AS MUCH AS I CAN WITHOUT SPILLING TOO MUCH SPOILERS, KAY? WHITEBEARD ALREADY SUSPECTED ABOUT ANN'S HERITAGE. I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT CHAPTER I WROTE THAT BUT I REMEMBER MAKING AN OMAKE ABOUT WHITEBEARD, ROUGE AND ROGER TALKING THEN ROUGE AND WHITEBEARD HAVE THIS CONVERSATION. I HAVE TO CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR THAT THOUGH. FOR MARCO, HE'S A POOR GUY. HARUTA WILL HAVE HIS WRATH FOR DISTURBING HIS TIME WITH ANN BUT I KIND OF THINK IT IS WORTH IT SINCE ANN LEFT HER A SOUVENIR. LOL**

 **FOR SABKIDD PAIRING, THEY WILL MAKE PROGRESS, DON'T WORRY. I HAVE THAT ALREADY PLANNED OUT AND IT WOULD BE A MASTERPIECE! AS FOR WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW, CAN'T SAY MUCH. THAT WOULD SPOIL THE FUN. AS FOR YOUR COMMENT ABOUT SHANKS AND KIDD: LET ME SAY THIS:** ** _THANK GOODNESS! AT LEAST SOMEONE HAVE THE INITIATIVE TO POINT IT OUT AND MAKE A CONNECTION OUT OF IT, LIKE COME ON! I DROPPED SOME HINTS AND YOU ARE – SO FAR- THE ONLY ONE WHO BLATANTLY POINTED IT OUT! (DRAMATIC SIGH)_** **OK. I WILL NOT ANSWER THEIR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE THAT IS A MAJOR SPOILER THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT YOURSELF, BUT LET ME ANSWER ONE THING. KIDD HATES SHANKS. AS FOR WHY, I WILL EXPLAIN THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME.**

 **ZORO AND LUFFIA MADE A GOOD PROGRESS, BUT NOT SO MUCH BECAUSE THE SITUATION IS TOO COMPLICATED AND IT WILL GET MORE COMPLICATED, THAT, I COULD MUCH TELL YOU. THERE ARE TOO MUCH EMOTIONS BETWEEN THEM . AKAINU OR BB, NOT SURE IF I WILL INCLUDE THEM IN THIS STORY. MAYBE I WILL BUT IF I DO, I DON'T THINK THE DAMAGE WILL JUST BE LIMITED TO ANN AND MARCO.**

 **TO MERCERILE: YEAH, MARCO DOES NOT WANT TO GO TO THAT MEETING. WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GO IF HE HAS ANN WITH HIM? LOL. PLUS THE SECURITY CAMERAS, WELL HAHA. THERE SHOULD BE BUT THAT IS QUITE A CONFIDENTIAL SINCE HE IS VP AND HE WANTS PRIVACY, AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO THINK. FOR ZOLU, WELL, IT WILL NOT BE EASY BREAKING OFF WITH TASHIGI BECAUSE IT IS COMPLICATED. I MEAN, TASHIGI AND LUFFIA ARE SORT OF FRIENDS, THEY LEARNED HOW TO BE FRIENDS AND ZORO CHOOSING LUFFIA WILL MAKE HER GUILTY TOO. HELL, THAT KISS IS ALREADY CONSIDERED CHEATING. ANYWAYS, FOR SAB AND KIDD, WELL THE DAY THEY WILL KISS – NOT SURE WHEN BUT SOON.**

 **TO BECKY (GUEST) – THANK YOU FOR DROPPING A REVIEW AND LIKING THE STORY.**

 **OKAY, WOW, I RESPONDED QUITE A LOT TO YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. BY THE WAY, NO ONE POINTED OUT THIS FACT:**

 **ZORO AND LUFFIA KISSED WHICH MEANS ZORO CHEATED ON TASHIGI –WELL I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS MIND SINCE YOU WANT HIM TO BREAK OFF THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I AM KIND OF THINKING – SHOULD I MAKE ZOLU TOGETHER BEFORE THE RACE? OR AFTER THE RACE? WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **ALRIGHT I RAMBLED TOO MUCH, HERE COMES THE 25** **TH** **CHAPTER!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The race is almost upon them. 3 weeks more and the race will start. So many promotions can be seen in the main streets and buildings. Sponsors are everywhere. Sab made sure to clear her schedule as much as she could to practice with her sisters, after all, they need to test everything out before deploying it for the main event.

Today, her schedule consist of filing some documents in the hospital then going back to the Thousand Sunny Building to have practice with the cars Franky and Ann made and of course, before she forgot, she have to meet Kidd for a brunch which she is really excited about. She got to the hospital 7 am sharp to start organizing the documents that she will endorse to the other doctors. She will not be able to do much work because of the upcoming race.

As she was in the process of organizing the documents, she noticed the time. It is almost 8 am. Would Kidd already be awake in this hour? Maybe not. He also works in the evenings because he needs to manage his bars, so probably, he might not be awake yet.

She decided to continue doing her work instead. She was so focused on her work that she failed to notice the time. It is almost 9 am.

"Please deliver this to Dr. Crocus, okay? Just tell him it came from me." Sab instructed to her secretary. Her secretary just nodded and took the documents to deliver it to the hospital director.

The timing couldn't be perfect as her phone rang signaling a call came. As she checked the caller, it was Ann.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Sab greeted. It was a miracle that Ann is already awake in this time of a day. Normally she gets up by 10 or 11 am. It really depends on her sleep.

"Yo! What time will you be here?"

Sab checked her wrist watch. It is 10 minutes past 9. She still has a brunch with Kidd. She did a quick estimation then answered her twin sister.

"Hmm, maybe 2 pm? Is that a problem?"

Ann hummed on the other side of the line.

"2 pm? I thought you already cleared your schedule for the next 3 weeks?" Sab did not mention that she will be meeting Kidd today, so Ann expected that she will come to the Thousand Sunny earlier.

"Uh, yeah. I still have things to work here, but I'll be there. Why are you up early anyways?" Sab asked. Ususally, Sab is the early bird out of the three. She gets up 6 am or earlier, it depends on her schedule while Luffia gets up exactly 7 am. Ann on the other hand wakes up much later which is 10 am. They have to wake her up earlier if they have to go somewhere.

"I got hungry that's why I woke up plus Luffia was so damn noisy early in the morning."

"Huh, really? I left in the house at 6:30, I was so sure she was still sleeping."

Ann grumbled. She seems to be in a much needed coffee break due to her lacking of sleep.

"You have no idea. As soon as you left, she woke up and continued to raid the kitchen, making noises! I can't even sleep properly!" Sab pitied Ann for her dilemma. She seems to be sleepy.

"Why don't you take a nap? Then don't forget to take your medicine. We don't want you to fall asleep during our practice."

"Yeah, yeah, got it. See you!"

With that, their conversation ended. Sab then decided to drop a message to Kidd.

 _Good morning! Meet me at Craig's?_

As soon as she was done typing it, she hesitated if she should send it or not because her text message is so casual, but after a few minutes of thinking, she hit the send button and shrugged her text message. It's not like this is the first time she will be sending a casual text message at him.

After sending it, she immediately started to gather her things so she could leave the office.

Not later than 3 minutes, she received a text message. She was a bit excited as she saw it came from Kidd.

 _Sure. 11?_

A smile landed on her lips as she begun typing her reply.

 _Ok. See you._

After she sent the reply, it only took about a minute and she received a reply from Kidd.

 _See you._

She contemplated if she should reply or not, but in the end, she began typing a text message.

 _You're up early. Did you not stay up late?_

 _Nah, went home early. I'm working out today._ He replied. The image of him in his gym clothes that are perfectly clinging on his body, exposing his muscles landed on Sab's mind. That would be a sight she wanted to see.

As she processed her thoughts, she shook her head and tried to get that thought out of her mind – thought it might be too late as it keeps invading her mind.

 _Ah, I see. Gotta finish some files. Text you later._

She sent the message. She would love to stay on the phone and keep sending him messages but that will hinder her pending works.

 _Ok. Going to shower now. See you later._

Ugh, now another image of Kidd showering naked invaded her mind. It seems that perverted thoughts keep prompting in her mind. She need to keep herself in check right now because she might not be able to prevent herself from jumping on him.

 _Ok._

Sab decided to put her phone away and concentrated in her work. After about an hour, she prepared herself to leave her office. It is almost 10 and she needs to drive her way to Craig's. She chose that place since it is near Thousand Sunny Building. At least she does not need to go far.

She drove her way to the place. She parked her car then went inside the restaurant. She is pretty early since it is just 10:45 but she does not mind. She was guided to a table for four since there are no tables for two anymore. The table is at the glass window side. She was about to sit when all of the sudden, she recognized the person sitting next to her table.

"Marco?" she called out.

The blond man noticed her and looked up.

"Sab!" Marco stood and they greeted each other with a friendly hug and kiss on the cheeks.

"Good to see you. It's been so long since I saw you." Sab asked. She haven't seen Marco since his visit in their house but Sab knew that he and Ann are constantly seeing each other.

"Yeah, I was really busy, I could not visit in your house, yoi. Have a seat!" Sab took a seat in front of him. Kidd s still not here so a little chat and catching up with her sister's boyfriend sounds good.

"That's okay. I could understand. We are all busy. Are meeting up with Ann here?" Sab asked. Marco smiled at her. Sab can clearly see how he happy he is whenever the topic is Ann. This only shows that he cares for her sister and that is enough for Sab as she also knows that Ann is happy with Marco.

"No. Actually, I am just ordering a take out to bring to Ann."

"How sweet of you. So you are going to visit Ann in Thousand Sunny? What a coincidence. I am also on my way there."

"Really? Are you also ordering a takeout, yoi?" Marco curiously asked. He is glad that Ann's sisters are okay with his relationship with Ann and that they don't mind the huge age gap – well it is not that huge but still, some people do mind huge age gaps.

"No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Your boyfriend?" Marco teased which makes Sab blushes a little.

"N-No. He's not. He's a… friend." Sab cannot openly state what Kidd to her is since neither of them labeled their relationship. Colleagues seem to be a little off for both of them and neither are acquaintances. Friends cannot describe them as well and it is too bold to state that they are dating. More like they are in a getting to know each other.

"Really? You seem to be having a trouble labeling your _friendship._ " Marco smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him for teasing her like this. Well, he is not far off the point.

"Well, it's kind of blurry?" She said in a shied manner since she can't completely say it is complicated. Marco chuckles at her.

"Quite the description you have there, yoi. What time are you going to meet you _friend?_ "

Sab glared a little at Marco on how he emphasized the word _friend_.

"Supposed to be, 11." Sab looked at her wrist watch. It is already 10 minutes past 11. Where Kidd could be? "Do you mind if I take a call?" she asked. Marco waved at her signaling he does not mind it at all. Sab dialed his number. It took almost 7 rings before he picked up.

"Hello." Kidd's voice seems to be irritated, annoyed and almost mad that it worries Sab.

"Hi. I'm just going to ask if - "

"I can't come." He cut her off before she could even ask something. She frowns a little. He seems to be rather distant whereas yesterday is different. Regardless, it worries him how he can't come.

"Did something happen?"

She heard how he sighed then followed by a long silence – almost like he does not want to answer her.

"Kidd?" she called out to him.

"Yeah, something happened. Bye." He did not let her answer and just hung up. Sab was beyond shock in the way he is acting. They were pretty much okay yesterday when they set up meeting for a brunch and this morning, they seemed to be okay as well. What happened? Why is he acting this way?

"Sab, are you okay?" Marco asked in a worried expression. She must be reflecting a sad expression right now.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess my _friend_ will not make it." She tried to smile and act like it does not bother her at all but in all honesty, it bothers her so much how Kidd acted so cold to her. What did she do? What happened? Does he not want to be with her? So many questions raging on her mind right now.

"I see. Maybe an emergency came up which is why he can't come, yoi." Marco is trying to comfort her. He saw she looked so down and it annoys him how this guy ditched Sab this way.

"Yeah. Anyways, I guess I have to go to Thousand Sunny earlier than expected." She shrugged. Maybe Marco is right. There might be something that he cannot tell her which is why he cannot come at all.

Thinking about it, Sab realized that there are so many things she does not know about him which makes her want to get to know him better than this.

"Why don't you order a takeout too and join us later?"

"What? And become a super third wheel? No thank you!" She joked. "Besides, I might disturb your special moments together." Marco laughs with her with the joke.

Truth be told, she ordered a takeout as well for her and Luffia. Sab is sure that her youngest sister will not deny a food. She might as well share a lunch with Luffia then. Speaking of Luffia, Sab thought of Zoro as well. He might join with them since he and Luffia are always together so Sab also ordered the restaurant's best whisky. For sure, Zoro will love it.

"Whisky?" Marco asked. He might be thinking that it is too early to drink. His expression states that he is thinking that she might start getting drunk because she got ditched.

"I'm not going to drink it and get drunk, okay? I'll give it to Zoro. For sure, he will appreciate it."

"Zoro? Do you mean Roronoa Zoro?" Marco asked. He knew the guy since they were interviewed in the same magazine.

"Yup. He's my sister's best friend. He's so alcoholic – almost as bad as Shanks!" she exclaimed. There won't be a single day that Zoro does not drink an alcohol. He almost drinks it as his water.

"So you know Shanks as well? We chanced upon in a party a few days ago. Ann knew him as well, yoi." Now, that picked Sab's interest. If Ann and Marco are together in the party and Shanks saw them, it is highly possible that Shanks already knew their relationship.

"Yes, we are close to him. Did Ann introduce you to Shanks as her boyfriend?" Sab excitedly asked. She is curious how Ann introduced Marco because Shanks is very close to their father and if he knew, damn, it is possible he might start blabbering about it to their dad and that would be troublesome for Ann and Marco.

Marco did not immediately answer her as he recalled what happened that night. Ann did not exactly introduced him to Shanks – well she kind of did, after he walked in and witnessed them kissing each other.

Sab noticed that Marco is a bit uncomfortable and she suspected something might have happened.

"Something happened in that party and let me guess: he witnessed something he shouldn't have." Sab is forcing herself not to laugh to hard because Marco's face is so priceless.

"It is not that inappropriate, okay? It's just a kiss." Sab continued to laugh at him. She just imagined Shanks witnessing that with Ann and Marco kissing – it is funny.

"Damn! I should have gone with her. I could have witnessed that scene."

"It's not for a sort of entertainment, in case you forgot."

"Yes, I know. It's just funny."

Both of them continued to talk and laugh at each other. Sab figured out that she and Marco can become good friends. She now could understand why Ann likes her so much and they fit each other. Marco is an organized and smart person while Ann is rash and random. They complement each other.

They continued to talk to each other. Sab's disappointment of not meeting Kidd is still there, but at least, she enjoyed talking with Marco.

When their orders came, they decided to leave the restaurant together. Sab found out that Marco does not have his car with him so she offered to have him hitch a ride with her which he gladly accepted.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain red haired man is observing her not far away from the restaurant. His eyes are full of hate and rage upon seeing Sab talking happily to this blond man.

Kidd knew this man. He is a famous bachelor that was recently reported to have been dating a certain someone. Was that Sab? Is he dating Sab? But Sab never mentioned about him!

Kidd was about to go inside when he noticed them happily talking to each other. Then Sab called him. He was so enraged, annoyed and jealous seeing her talking to this man as if they were on a date. He was jealous to a point of acting like a jerk to her again.

After that call, he wanted to call her and apologize but when he noticed how she resumed talking to him like nothing happened and as if Kidd never existed at all, Kidd decided not to call her, instead, he continued to stay standing outside of his car.

After a few minutes, he saw them leaving the restaurant going to the parking lot. They have paper bags in each hand which means they had a take out. Sab was all smiles while talking to him and vice versa. This infuriates Kidd even more and what's the worse is the fact that he saw Sab handling over her car keys to him to let him drive her car.

Kidd can longer bear to watch them. He decided to get inside his car. He closed his car door rather loudly and drove out of the parking lot.

Sab on the other hand noticed a familiar car driving out of the parking lot. She was about to go inside her car when she noticed the red sports car. She did not see the car number but she knew that model. It was the same as Kidd's. Was it him?

"Sab, is something wrong?" Marco was about to get inside when he noticed Sab looking at something.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Let's go." She tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind. It couldn't be Kidd. He said he can't come so it is impossible that it is him. With that in her thoughts she went inside the car and they drove their way to Thousand Sunny Building.

The drive only took them about 10 minutes. As soon as they arrived, they immediately went to the hangar which would likely be the place where Ann and Luffia are and they are not wrong. They found Luffia pestering Ann as usual.

"Luffia, can't you wait for a while? I am still checking this!" Ann shouted at their youngest sister who was peeking on the hood of the car with Ann.

"It's not done! I want to test drive it!" Luffia pouted. She is very excited at the same time impatient in testing the new car.

"Can't you bother Zoro over there?! Stop bothering me!" Ann is starting to get irritated at Luffia's constant nuisance. Zoro is better at dealing with Luffia than any of them combined.

"But I just bothered him a while ago!" She pouted. It is as if she is making a schedule with who she bothers every minute.

Sab can only chuckle.

"Luffia, stop bothering Ann already. She does not have enough sleep because of you." Sab reprimanded, announcing her arrival.

"Sab! And Marco!" Luffia shouted then she ran to where Sab is to give her a hug and of course, that includes Marco as well. "Is that food for me?" She excitedly asked Marco seeing he has a paper bag in his hand plus never underestimates her sense of smell.

"Yes, yoi. It's for our lunch." Marco chuckles.

"Luffia, that's for everyone, not only for you." Sab pointed out.

By this time, Ann decided to join their conversation.

"Hey Marco. Did you two came together?" Ann asked.

"Yes. I hitched a ride from Sab. She was also in the restaurant when I ordered the food." Marco answered. Unfortunately for them, they cannot hug or kiss each other as Ann has dirt on her overalls.

"Alright. Let me change first. Luffia, no eating before anyone!" Ann reprimanded. Knowing Luffia, she might jump on the food at the first chance she got.

"Zoro, I bought you whisky." Sab called out to the green haired man who was so busy on checking his big bike. A smirk graced on his lips at the mention of the alcohol. Damn alcoholic.

"Heh. Thanks!"

"You can join us on our lunch. You too, Franky and Usopp." Sab called out to the two wo was so busy on experimenting something. She don't want to even know what they are experimenting on.

"Nah, I'll get lunch in the cafeteria with the others. Besides, Kaya cooked something for me." Usopp answered.

"I'll have lunch with Robin. Besides, we don't want to be a SUPER third wheel." Sab raised an eyebrow at his comment. Are they referring to Ann and Marco? The blond doctor then caught the glimpse on how Zoro and Luffia are interacting. Well, they are always close, but there seems to be something different in them, like a spark of some sort. She shrugged it off for now.

As soon as Ann is done changing and cleaning up, they all went to the lounging area or Luffia's mini office near the working area for the cars. Some of the employees are taking their lunch in the cafeteria. Franky and Usopp already left to get their breaks. All that is left is the ASL sisters with Marco and Zoro.

They all prepared the food and as soon as it is good enough, they all decided to start eating. Now that Sab sees the whole scenario, she turns out to be the super third wheel in this group.

Ann and Marco is sitting next to each other, almost devouring each other with their gazes. It looked so cheesy to a point that it resembles their parents.

"You really know my favorites. Did you buy a dessert to?" Ann asked as she is eating the meal Marco bought for her. What a sweet guy, travelling from his office all the way to Thousand Sunny just to deliver food for Ann.

"Yes, we'll at it together, yoi."

On the other side of the couch are Luffia and Zoro. Of course, Luffia constantly steals food from Zoro's plate which he does not mind at all. It's almost as if he and Luffia are sharing the same plate!

"Zoro, I want that one! It looks tasty!" Luffia demanded as she pointed at a meat ball in Zoro's plate. She can't get it since her fork has a meat on it.

Zoro looked at the meatball she is referring to. He picked it using his fork and fed it to Luffia.

"Here." Luffia did not hesitate as he ate the meatball Zoro gave to her. She is not even satisfied with that as she kept on asking for the food in Zoro's plate and Zoro – the ever loyal best friend continued to feed her using his own utensil. They looked like old married couple feeding each other.

Sab on the other hand sat in the middle of these four people. Now she became the super third wheel. It annoys her. She remembered how she was supposed to spend a brunch with Kidd and he ditched her, acted so cold and a jerk which brings her to this dilemma.

Her appetite is slowly dissipating. Kidd's actions as of late are making her worry. At first they were ok, then the next second they are not. She wished she can talk to him right now and maybe ask, but she sounds so nosy if she were to do that – almost like a nosy girlfriend which is a title she does not have.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she tried to shake her thoughts away from her situation but she finds it hard to do so seeing how the four people in front of her are trying to make her remember that she is just a third wheel with no partner at all.

After excruciating lunch she ever had, at last, they are done eating. Zoro bid goodbye first as he have to look at his big bike. Luffia of course followed him. They are hip to hip which each other. This left Sab in the presence of a lovey dovey couple, so she made an excuse to go to the bathroom. At least, she will not be reminded of her dilemma.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd went home after witnessing Sab in the presence of another man. His rage is still rising as he remembers how Sab looked so happy and laughing with that man. It makes Kidd want to kill him. The idea of killing him sounds tempting but he forced himself to calm down, which only worked a little.

As soon as he is inside his house, the first thing he did is kick down the nearby couch, messing the original arrangement. He sat harshly on his couch near the telephone. He raked his hand through his hair in frustration. He has never been this jealous in his entire life. He had never felt like killing a man just because of a woman.

This is how important Sab is to him. He is a selfish person. He wanted Sab all to himself. He wanted to kill every man who ever dared to lay their eyes and hands on her.

Thinking about this whole situation made thoughts sink in – how he acted a jerk again, how he ditched her just because he saw her with the blond bastard instead of just showing up and fighting his way against that bastard.

What would she think of him now? Would she hate him? Would she not talk to him anymore?

Those questions invaded his mind and he realized that he does not want those things to happen. So without hesitation, he grabbed the telephone nearby. He decided not to use his cell phone because he is afraid that Sab might not answer it once she knew it was him calling.

He is so nervous when the phone started ringing. Then…

"Hello?" a man's voice answered the phone. Kidd's hands started to shake in jealousy but he willed himself to keep it cool.

"I am looking for Doctor Sab." He said. He tried to keep calm. He is trying to keep his thoughts intact because he does not want to arrive to conclusions.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. Let me call her for you. May I have your name, yoi?" The man on the other side of the line asked. Kidd just kept silent.

"I'm done using the washroom. You can use it." A voice was heard from the background. Kidd cannot be mistaken about that voice. He knew the owner of the voice. It was Sab.

"Oh yeah, someone called - " Kidd decided to hang up now. He had heard enough and he does not want to hear more.

….

Sab was inside the washroom when the phone rang and Ann is so busy eating her dessert.

"Babe, can you answer the phone please? It's n Sab's bag. It might be important." Ann asked as she continued to eat.

Marco took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I am looking for Doctor Sab." The man on the other side of the line said. Marco felt like the man is irritated, almost annoyed, or maybe it is just his imagination.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. Let me call her for you. May I have your name, yoi?" Marco tried to be polite.

The man kept his silence on the other side of the line that it made Marco almost thinks that he hung up. Then Sab came.

"I'm done using the washroom. You can use it." Sab said but those words were directed to Ann who was still busy eating.

"Oh yeah, someone called. It's just a number, yoi. She is looking for you." Marco gave the phone to her but when Sab checked it out, there was nothing.

"The person must have hung up." Sab casually said. Marco only shrugged. "Did the person provide a name"

"No. I only know he's a man." Sab only nodded She checked the logs and there is a unregistered number. She decided to dial the number but it is unreachable. There was an option to leave a voicemail.

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of the number: 410-XXX-XXX. Please leave a voicemail message._ "

Sab started to speak.

"Hi. This is Doctor Sab. You called earlier. You can give me a call back for anything you want to discuss. Thanks!"

Kidd heard her speak, but he never called her back. What is there to discuss anyways?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro is currently preparing to do a test drive with his big bike when Marco bid his goodbye. He only nodded to the man.

This left them to do the test drives. Once the preparations were all set, the three sisters are now garbed with their driving suits. Ann decided to do the test drive first. Some employees are also present and of course, Franky and Usopp since they mostly handle everything. They are all watching how she maneuvers the car magnificently in each lap.

"I wanna drive now!" Luffia muttered. She was sitting next to Zoro. She will have her turn once Sab finished. So she would be the third one to do the test drive.

"You just need to wait. Don't be impatient." Zoro said but she only pouted though Zoro knew she understood it is just it is not in her nature to be patient at all.

Since yesterday, things have went back to normal, as normal as it could; considering what transpired between them. They tried to keep what happened to themselves as they both knew that it is beyond complicated. There are so many things to consider, but there are times when they just can't help but do some gestures which should not be deemed normal for best friends.

Like right now; as soon as their hands brushed each other, it is like their bodies have their own minds – their hands just intertwined themselves. They sat comfortably, watching Ann do the test drive while they hold on to each other's hands.

In reality, they did not make things clear. Neither one of them dared to label everything because things are complicated. If they were to verbally admit their feelings to each other, it just makes it hard for them to continue; especially Zoro is still tied in his relationship with Tashigi,

Zoro wanted to talk to Tashigi about things, about everything. He decided that last night. He is just looking for a good opportunity to do so after all he can't just blurt everything out of the blue. He still respects the years they spent together.

As Zoro tried to look back to the years they have been together, it is shameful to admit it to himself, but he cannot quite remember everything, almost it is a vague memory, almost like a dream that never came into reality. He felt guilty about that because in the past years, he could only very well remember the time he spent with Luffia.

He also felt stupid that he never realized how he felt.

He has been in love with Luffia from the very beginning.

"Zoro, you're frowning too much. You will look ugly. Hahaha." Luffia said as she gave him a big smile. Zoro could only smile as he retracted his hand that is holding Luffia and chose to wrap it around her neck, almost like a deadlock.

"Who's ugly, huh? You stupid monkey!" Zoro playfully messed her hair as they laughed together .

"Wah, Zoro! Stop messing my hair!" But Zoro will not let go. He continued to mess her hair even more.

"Hmp! That's for calling me ugly." Zoro said as he stopped and let Luffia fix her hair. She keeps pouting at him as she is trying to tie her hair because it will get in the way if she were to wear the helmet during test drive.

"Zoro, you meanie!" She stick her tongue at him but he just smirked at him. His hand is still around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. Deep down Luffia, she is thankful how Zoro is trying to keep everything as normal as possible. She is happy just spending her time with him.

"Sab, you're next!" Franky shouted. This signaled that after Sab, Luffia will be next.

"Come on, Zoro!" She stood and dragged him to where Franky is so she could prepare any time. Zoro lazily let her drag him.

Some of the crews noticed a little change in their relationship but they said nothing but just observed. What is there to say? Their feelings have long been overdue. The only thing they need to wait now is how things will progress.

...

===XX===XXX===XXX===

"I'm sorry. I have to be somewhere. I will be out of town for the next 5 days because of some training we have to do." Tashigi said when Zoro called. Zoro tried not to be disappointed. Not because for the reasons of not seeing him, but the missed chance of clearing everything.

"Is that so? Then good luck." Zoro could only say much. He can't say anything aside from that. He does not want to be cruel. He is cruel as he is now. If he were to say something here, he will be putting her in a miserable state during her training.

"Alright. Take care. I love you." Now those words served like a slap to his face. He can't bring himself to say it. How could he say he loves Tashigi when his heart has Luffia in it?

"Yeah. Take care."

"Ok." And they both ended the call. Zoro can only stare at his cellphone. He is still inside his office. The test drive ended a few minutes ago. It is almost the end of business day, but he does not feel like leaving his office yet.

As he is lounging in his swivel chair, the door opened revealing Luffia who is obviously is ready to get out of office to go somewhere.

"Zoro, aren't you going to leave yet?" she asked as she walked in front of his office table and comfortably sat on it.

"I am going to leave in a few minutes. Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah. We will be visiting Raftel. Do you want to come with us?" Zoro sweat dropped. He met Luffia's father and he is so overprotective of his daughters. The first time they met, he was glaring at Zoro as if he is doing something indecent with his daughter. He even went as far as threaten to cut Zoro's balls if he were to do something inappropriate with his daughter.

Ugh, just remembering it makes him shiver. It he can avoid it, he wanted to avoid Luffia's father as much as possible.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I will pass, besides, it is your bonding as a family." Zoro tried to make excuses not to come. He does not want to be under Roger's scrutinizing glares. If glare could just kill someone, Zoro will no doubt find himself dead after a second.

"Is that so? Are you sure? You could really come with us. Mom will be cooking delicious food and there will be Sake for you!" That sounds tempting in Zoro's opinion. Normally he would not say no to delicious Sake, but for the sake of his sanity and safety he have to say no.

"Next time, maybe." Luffia nodded at his answer.

"Okay! Thehn we have to go now. See you tomorrow!" She stood up and was about to leave when Zoro called out to him.

"Luffia." Zoro decided to stand up and walk to her. They locked eyes with each other. He has the urge to kiss her lips, but he held himself back.

"Hmm?"

Without any words, Zoro pressed his lips on his forehead and hugged her while placing kisses on her hair.

Luffia could only smile at this gesture. She returned the hug. No words are needed. They only need this to assure themselves that the other is there.

They stayed like that for a period of time until Zoro decided to break the silence.

"Until I figured out how to fix everything, please just bear with me. When that time comes, I will tell you everything." He said. Luffia only smiled as she released her grip and looked up to him.

"I will wait for that time. I will also tell you everything." They smiled at each other and hugged each other one more time before deciding to bid goodbye to each other.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The three sisters arrived at their parents' home at the right timing. This is a simple get together with their closest friends. The people present were Rayleigh, Shakky, Shanks and Makino.

Ann felt nervous having Shanks around because of what happened at the party. He just hopes that he will not blabber about Marco. That will spell doom.

"Oh, the sisters are here!" Shanks said loudly. As usual, he is holding a glass of alcohol in his hand. His as alcoholic as ever.

"Shanks!" Luffia literally flew and tackled him to ground almost spilling the alcohol.

"Luffia! You missed me that much? Hahaha."

"Shanks, you stink of alcohol! Eew!" Luffia immediately let go of him while covering her nose. He stinks and according to her mom, she should not get close to Shanks while he stinks with alcohol.

"I'm not!" Shanks defended.

"Yes, you are. I can smell it even from here." Sab voiced out. They are all gathered in one of their living rooms. Sab is all the way to the other couch greeting Rayleigh and Shakky.

"Meanie!" Shanks stick his tongue at Sab who just rolled her eyes at him. Instead of answering, she turned to Rayleigh and Shakky.

"Good to see both of you here. You seem to be getting old, Uncle Ray." She joked as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Brat!" He only laughed at her while drinking his alcohol. Another alcoholic man in their lives.

"You are getting more beautiful everytime – you and your sisters." Shakky said with a smile. She is really similar to Robin.

"Thank you, Aunt Shakky. You looked younger everyday."

"My babies!" Roger shouted, opening his arms to welcome his precious daughters. The three of them gave their parents hugs and kisses as they tried to settle down on the couches to begin their dinner.

Ann decided to tail Shanks because it would be bad if he were to start saying something especially if he is drinking alcohol. Good thing that Luffia is also keeping him company.

"Ann, you looked nervous. Is something the matter?" Makino asked. She must have noticed something is off with the eldest of the three sisters. The question did not unnotice from Rouge.

"Uh, no. Nothing!" She immediately denied it.

"Ann, I want you to be honest with me." Rouge called out with seriousness. The entire room fell silent as Rouge used a very serious tone. They all looked at Rouge and Ann who was getting more nervous. "You looked uncomfortable. Don't tell me…" Ann looked at her mother with a wide eyed. Did she figure something out? Did she notice how she is guarding Shanks not to blabber? Shit!

The suspended question made Ann nervous. Roger is looking suspicious and worried at the same time while Sab and Luffia looked adamant and confused at the atmosphere. Their mother's expression looked shocked as if she realized something. Rayleigh and Shakky raised an eyebrow at the exchange of conversation, waiting for Rouge to speak her mind.

"Don't tell me that you're pregnant?!"

The word hung in the air making everyone silent as they looked at Ann and Rouge.

Roger was the first one to react.

"What?! You're pregnant?! Where is the bastard that dare touch my baby?!"

"WHAT? NO! I'm not pregnant!" Ann shouted with indignation. Honestly, how come her mom made that conclusion is really beyond her.

"You're not?"

"Oh, you're not."

Rouge sounded disappointed while Roger sounded relieved. Ann glared at her parents for acting like complete idiots. As she looked at Shanks, she is sporting a mirk on his handsome face, teasing her and giving her that look that clearly states he knows the big secret. He also gave her a wink which could be translated as something like he supports whatever she and Marco is doing or something along those lines.

She glared at him shutting him up.

"If you're not pregnant, then why do you look so uncomfortable?" Rouge asked. She still sound so disappointed.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm worried Shanks might get too drunk and pass out again." She reasoned out.

"Hey! I don't get drunk!" Shanks pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. And we are not twins. The last time we remember, you got your ass drunk to the point you slept in the bushes in the garden." Sab said, completely directing the conversation against Shanks. Ann looked at her sister. Sab got what worries Ann and good thing she decided to save her.

"That's just one time!" Shanks defended.

"Hehehe. Shanks got drunk and he slept in the park bench then the police almost got him!" Luffia blabbered while munching some meat. Everyone laughed and each one of them shared something about Shanks' most embarrassing moments while drunk. Poor guy, it was everyone against him.

They all laughed when they also shared some of Roger's embarrassing moments while getting drunk. Mostly, Rayleigh will spill the beans since he knew Roger for decades already.

Of course, Roger is not the one to stand still as he also decided to spill some beans for Rayleigh since he is well known for being a womanizer during his prime years.

"Really? I didn't know that." Shakky is porting a creepy smile to Rayleigh after Roger told everyone that Rayleigh got drunk and found himself with three women on the same bed.

"Oh, honey, that was before I met you. It was in the past." Rayleigh is trying to calm Shakky who is sporting a sinister smile. Looks like someone is going to get punish later.

Everyone continued the conversation. Thank goodness, no one opened the topic about boyfriends because the three sisters will definitely find themselves being interrogated and bombarded with questions that they cannot answer well.

Ann definitely cannot let her parents know about Marco. Their relationship is still not fully open to both their families and Marco still does not know about her heritage. If their parents will know their relationship, this will complicate things. She does not even know how Marco will react. Will he get mad knowing that she did not fully tell him about herself? Up to this moment, Ann is still keeping things from him because if she were to openly say something about her heritage, then it would only mean that the door to stepping out in public about who she is will just be a step away since Marco is a public figure.

Sab on the other hand is not ready to open about the same topic because she will be reminded about the rift between her and Kidd. She likes him but to be honest, the word like does not fully explain her feeling as she felt herself falling for him. She is keeping herself in check and if that topic were to present itself, she might start breaking down because despite her smiles now, she is not okay with how things are going because she is hoping that Kidd cares for her, more than a colleague, more than as acquaintances and definitely more than a friend.

Luffia's situation is even more complicated. She and Zoro's situation cannot be fully explained as they did not put a label on it either. Everyone knew he is still with Tashigi and if questioned about her status with Zoro, best friend is not a perfect description to their relationship now, She is in love with Zoro and though he did not say anything, Luffia could feel that he feels the same way. She is the type of person who cannot lie. She is also afraid of how they will see the situation, because no matter what angle you see, their feelings for each other deemed their actions as cheating.

Before they realize it is already almost 11 pm. Shakky and Rayleigh bid their goodbyes, so as Shanks and Makino. For sure, Makino will be driving since Shanks is already tipsy. Same goes for Shakky.

After helping with the cleanup with their mess, the three sisters bid good nights to their parents and went to each other's rooms. Roger is almost drunk already so as soon as he is done changing clothes, the moment his head hit the bed, he instantly fell asleep while Rouge is as awake as the moon.

She decided to visit her daughters. She first decided to visit Ann since her room is the nearest. She knocked on the door before going inside.

She found her eldest lying on her bed, probably about to sleep.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

Rouge smiled and closed the door then she walked to her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"There is something troubling you. You can tell me." Rouge seriously said with a warm smile on her lips. A mother always knew when her children are having issues and problems.

Ann sat up and rested her back on the headboard.

"Well, it's nothing really."

"But?" Rouge inquired. Ann looked at her mother's eyes.

"I was never honest with him. I'm just afraid to tell him everything. He might find me – the current me as fake and something nonexistent. Dunno."

Rouge could only smile at her daughter's worries. Sometimes, Rouge can only look back when they were just kids and will come to her about everything. They just grew up. It's as if yesterday, they were just babies, and now, each of them has something they are carrying.

Ann has been so coped up with how people treat her and her sisters because of their heritage. Having famous parents only brings them burden and Ann hated that.

"If you love him, and if he loves you, he will accept you for whoever you are, especially if that someone is already familiar with us." Rouge smiled at her daughter. Ann looked up at her mother with question. She talks as if she knew who Ann is referring to.

"Don't worry. I am not going to ask you who but I have a vague idea of who. Just take your time, okay?"

Ann nodded, grateful at her mother's words. Rouge kissed her forehead then bid her goodnight.

As Rouge left Ann's room, she decided to visit Sab next. Sab's room is next to Ann's. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rouge came in and found her reading a book near the terrace. "Mom?"

"You really love books, huh?"

Sab could only shrug as she looked at her mother who is now sitting in front of her.

"You did not come here just to talk about how I love books, right?" Sab asked. Rouge only smiled as she knew her daughter is too smart for her own good.

"You're right. I am here so you could tell me what exactly is going on with you. You know, I noticed each of you have problems on their own."

Sab put her book down. Looks like her mother figured something out.

"I liked this guy who seems to be not feeling the same way." She blurted out. Her mother might be constantly telling them to get a boyfriend, but when it comes down to some of their problems, she understood them well.

"Do you have evidence? Did he tell you that he does not like you?"

"No, but it is really confusing. One second, his actions tell me that he might care for me and next second, it feels as if he does not care at all."

"Men can be idiots. Our main job is to ride with their idiocy." Sab chuckled at how her mother put those words together.

"Mom, you're referring to dad." Rouge also chuckled.

"I might be, but before you decide on something, you need to make sure that you have exhausted your resources. Remember, Ds are always stubborn and relentless as well as selfish."

Sab could only look at her mother as she nodded, taking in her words. Is it really possible for Kidd to like her? Or even fall for her?

"Thanks mom. I'll keep that in mind."

After their conversation, Rouge decided to visit her youngest daughter next. She hesitated because it seems that Luffia does not have anything that bothers her at all, but when Rouge looked back, Luffia might not be able to lie through words, but she is more than capable of hiding her thoughts and feelings if needed.

She was about to knock on her door when she heard some noises in the kitchen. Looks like the person she is looking for is not inside her room.

Rouge decided to go to the kitchen and inside, she saw Luffia rummaging through one of their refrigerators.

As soon as Luffia closed the refrigerator door, she almost jumped when Rouge witnessed her carrying snacks in both hands and one between her mouth.

Rouge can only shook her head as she smiled at her youngest.

"You're always hungry. Come, let's take snacks together." Rouge said as she signaled Luffia to sit on one of the chairs as she took a snack for herself.

She got back to where Luffia is with snack on her hands while the youngest began eating.

"Luffia, are you in love with someone?" There will be no point in asking useless questions when she could ask her directly. Rouge avoided not asking this question to her or ask her about Zoro.

Luffia stopped eating at her mother's sudden question. She looked at her mother who was expecting her to answer it directly as well. Rouge's eyes are encouraging Luffia to speak up more. She could remember the first time Luffia ask for money to buy something. She is selfless but at the same time selfish.

"I am." The answer is direct.

"The situation must have been too complicated for you not to say something." She commented.

Luffia nodded then answered. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want them to get hurt just because of me."

"But you're also hurting deep inside. You've kept those feelings for so long. If he felt the same way to you, don't you think this person you are afraid to hurt will get hurt even more? You are prolonging the inevitable."

"Are you telling me to ask Zo – him to break up with her?"

Rouge can only smile. So Luffia is still stubborn not to name him when it is obvious she is referring to Zoro.

"What did he told you that he will do?" Rouge asked.

"He will figure out everything and we just have to wait longer before we could tell each other everything." Luffia said. Rouge admired what Zoro said. It seems both of them are brave enough to face this together.

"Then that is good enough. Just be brave enough to face everything. Hurting them now is better than prolonging it."

Luffia is now lost in thoughts. Sometimes, her mother spoke of riddles that she cannot easily understand.

"finish your snacks then have a good rest, okay?"

Luffia nodded. Rouge kissed her hair then went upstairs by herself. This is the only thing she could for her daughters, for now. From this point onwards, they will be facing battles they need to surpass themselves. She just hopes they can get through it and find their own happiness.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **OMAKE:**

 **MARCO AND ANN EATING DESSERT.**

 **MARCO: OH BY THE WAY, BABE, REMEMBER THE FOOD YOU BROUGHT ME YESTERDAY?**

 **ANN: (** ** _She can remember it, but she remembers more of what happened inside the office than the food she brought._** **) Y-YEAH, WHY?**

 **MARCO: I ATE IT TOGETHER WITH POPS' FRIEND. HIS NAME IS ROGER. I AM SURE YOU KNOW HIM.**

 **ANN:** ** _(Nervous as hell at the mention of the name_** **.) R-ROGER?**

 **MARCO: YES. GOL D. ROGER.**

 **ANN: (** ** _Damn! Did they figure everything out?!)_** **AND THEN?**

 **MARCO: HE LIKED THE FOOD AND HE EVEN TOLD ME THAT THOSE ARE HIS ELDEST DAUGHTER'S FAVORITES TOO, YOI. I MENTIONED THAT MY GIRLFRIEND LOVES THOSE FOOD. WHAT A COINCIDENCE THAT HIS DAUGHTER ALSO LOVES THEM. (** ** _He has no clue at all_** **)**

 **ANN: R-REALLY? HAHAHA (** ** _Nervous laugh._** **). W-WHAT A COINCIDENCE INDEED.**

 **MARCO: HE EVEN SUGGESTED THAT YOU MEET HIS ELDEST DAUGHTER. YOU MIGHT BECOME FRIENDS.**

 **ANN: (** ** _Almost choked on her food_** **.) UH, WHAT AGAIN?**

 **MARCO: MEET HIS DAUGHTER, YOI.**

 **ANN: YOU DIDN'T AGREE, DID YOU? (A** ** _little hopeful_** **)**

 **MARCO: I ACTUALLY AGREED, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT, NOW, IS THERE?**

 **ANN: (** ** _Everything is wrong!_** **) H-HAHA. OF COURSE NOT. (** ** _Looks away and bites her lips as she muttered: I AM SO DEAD._** **)**

===XX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **HEY GUYS! I AM SO PROUD TO PRESENT THIS 25** **TH** **CHAPTER WHICH I WROTE FOR 2 DAYS TO BE EXACT. LOL. I AM SO EXCITED HOW YOU GUYS WILL REACT TO THIS! THOUGH IT IS NOT THAT LONG, I STILL HOPE YOU WILL LOVE IT. FORGIVE ANY ERRORS BECAUSE AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, I AM LAZY TO EVEN RE-READ IT.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	26. Chapter 26 - New Arrival

**AN:**

 **OK. I AM GOING TO START WITH A FEW ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS, KAY?**

 **TO GUEST 1: DON'T WORRY. I HAVE PLANNED SOMETHING FOR ZOLU AND LIKE YOU, I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH CHEATING TOO WHICH IS WHY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THERE IS NO MENTION OF THEM TALKING ABOUT THEIR STATUS BECAUSE IF YOU GO BACK A LITTLE TO 23** **RD** **CHAPTER, ZORO SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT HE IS GOING TO DEAL WITH IT. FOR ANN AND MARCO, THERE ARE STILL THINGS I NEED TO CLEAR OUT AND YOU WILL SEE SOME PROGRESS. FOR KIDD, WELL, HE IS A POSSESIVE TYPE OF PERSON AND BEING JEALOUS ADDS A TWIST… HEHE**

 **TO SCARLETPROOFS: YEAH, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY. KEEPING SECRETS EVEN THOUGH ONE WORD CAN JUST SPILL EVERYTHING BUT I AM GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING TO CLEAR A LITTLE BIT OF THE SITUATION. I LIKED KIDD BEING JEALOUS AND MAKING ASSUMPTIONS. HAHA. IT BRINGS A NEW TWIST.**

 **TO MYSTERYREADER6626: WOW. YOUR REVIEW IS SO LONG. ANYWAYS, I WILL TRY TO ADDRESS IT. GOOD FOR YOU TO BE ON VACATION AND I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IT. NO WORRIES THAT IS WHY IN EVERY CHAPTER, I USUALLY SAY DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN BECAUSE ALL OF US ARE BUSY SO THAT IS TOTALLY UNDERSTANDABLE. I APPRECIATE EVERYONE'S TIME IN DROPPING A REVIEW. THE CHEATING OF ZORO, WELL, IT IS JUST ONE TIME KISS AND EVEN THOUGH THEY DID, IT WAS NOT REPEATED BECAUSER AGAIN, ZORO SAID THAT THEY SHOULDN'T SAY MORE BECAUSE HE WILL TAKE CARE OF IT FIRST. HAHAHA. LIKE YOU, I AM AGAISNT CHEATING BUT WELL, REALITY SOMETIMES HURTS. LOL. AND AS FOR THEM GETTING TOGETHER AFTER THE RACE… MAYBE… I COULD DO THAT, BUT STILL UNDECIDED THOUGH. I WILL FOCUS ON SAB AND KIDD FIRST.**

 **I AM GLAD YOU LOVED THE INTERACTIONS. HAHAHA. I WANTED TO MAKE OMAKE ABOUT SHAKKY AND RAYLEIGH THOUGH.**

 **ABOUT ANN STILL BEING SO HESITANT, I WILL CLEAR THAT OUT. JUST WATCH OUT. FOR SAB, WELL, I WILL ALSO ADD A FEW DETAILS. THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY DEDICATED FOR THEM.**

 **AS FOR TWISTED FATES, I PUT THAT IN DISCONTINUED STATUS FOR NOW. I AM STILL HESITATING IN CONTINUING IT BECAUSE I AM SO HOOKED IN ASL SISTERS. I AM THINKING OF CONTINUING THAT STORY AFTER I FINISHED ASL SISTERS. NOT SURE, EITHER I WILL CONTINUE IT OR DELETE IT. SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I CAN'T BRING BACK THOSE LOST FILES AND WRITING IT IS JUST NEVER THE SAME. THE SPARK WAS LOST…. SO SAD.**

 **TO POEMADO: KIDD IS JUST BEING HIMSELF. HAHA. I THINK THAT HIS JEALOUSY IS A GOOD TWIST. THANKS FOR LOVING THE OMAKE.**

 **TO GUEST 2: THAT IS A GOOD THOUGHT BUT LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES…**

 **TO LUNAPOK: HAHA. ANOTHER REVIEWER SAYING KIDD IS AN IDIOT BUT I FIND IT CUTE AND IT BRINGS TWIST TOO. LUFFIA HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH ZORO SINCE 7 YEARS OLD AND ALL THOSE TIMES, SHE IS VERY PATIENT. TASHIGI WILL KNOW SOON. ANN AND MARCO ARE JUST PLAIN ADORABLE, I KNOW. MORE SCENES ABOUT THEM ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. THAT IS QUITE AMAZING OF YOU TO READ EVERYTHING. HAHA.**

 **TO PRYORSAM7: NO NEED TO WORRY IF YOU CAN'T POST A REVIEW. THAT IS FINE AND I UNDERSTAND THE BURDEN OF HOMEWORKS. I WENT THROUGH THE SAME WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE. I AM JUST GLAD I ALREADY GRADUATED COLLEGE. THANK YOU FOR LOVING THE JEALOUSY PART OF KIDD. IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES TOO! TASHIGI DESERVED BETTER AND ZORO IS A GREAT CATCH, BUT UNFORTUNATELY HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HER. WELL, HE LOVED HER AT SOME POINT BUT IT IS NOT THE SAME LEVEL AS HE DID WITH LUFFIA. ANYWAYS… RACE IS ALMOST UPON US… EXCITED TO WRITE IT!**

 **WHOAH, LOTS OF RAMBLE HERE…**

 **TRIVIA: SOME OF THE SCENES IN THIS STORY HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE. SOME OF IT ARE BASED ON A PERSONAL EXPERIENCE WHICH IS WHY SOME OF IT ARE SO DETAILED. HEHE.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Mornings here in Raftel Palace are one of the best. This has been their home for years before moving out. The breakfast is just great especially all of them are present. Of course, there are a few bickering and whatnot. After the breakfast, their parents need to go as they need to attend more meetings. The three of them were left in Raftel. Sab is on Leave in her office, Ann works free ad Luffia can come whenever she wants in her office.

Since the primary testing for their vehicles were done yesterday, all they need now is wait for Franky's input which leaves them with little things to do. They were lounging in the veranda when Sab opened a topic about Marco.

"Ann, have you told Marco about our situation?" Sab casually asked. Yesterday, Marco mentioned meeting Shanks which explains why Ann was so nervous when Shanks is around especially if their parents are also around because they could never know when he will start to slip.

Ann thought for a moment before answering.

"No. Not yet."

"But you are going to tell him right? I don't think he will mind plus old man Whitebeard is friends with Dad." Luffia said so casually while munching an apple.

Ann realized that last night when their mother approached her about the same issue. She should not doubt Marco's feelings and this is a matter that she needs to face sooner or later.

"I will tell him, but not now. I think that if I will tell him straight out, I also need to be prepared to face the consequences and that includes coming out to the world." Her answer surprised Sab a little. Among the three of them, Ann is the most hesitant about announcing to the world who they are.

"When are we going to tell everyone about our real names?" Luffia asked boldly as if she is asking about the weather. Well, to begin with, she does not mind telling everyone. She is just going along with Ann and Sab's wishes to hide their identity.

"It would be best to expose ourselves to media first. I believed you took the first steps, right Lu?" A few weeks ago, Luffia and the rest of her crew granted an interview to a famous magazine. That is one step to being used to the presence of media.

"Yep! It was not so bad. Robin and Nami told me that once you get used to it, it would be easy dealing with the media and their reactions. I think we can make it through." Luffia smiled widely at them, making the conversation seem easy.

"Our parents' anniversary is in around 4 months from now. It would be their Silver wedding anniversary. Don't you think that will be a good timing to come out?" Ann asked. The twins were born before their parents could get married which is why even though they are already 25 years old, their parents' wedding anniversary is a little behind.

"Great idea! We can make a surprise for them!" Sab immediately agreed. Four months seem to be enough time for them to get used to the public and besides, they are not getting younger, neither are their parents. "You can tell Marco beforehand though. It's up to you."

Ann nodded at Sab. Unlike before, she seems to be alright with public exposure now and they can only think of a good reason why. Marco is a well-known public figure and since Ann is dating Marco, it is inevitable to be exposed to the public. The media will always investigate and instead of them finding out and make a circus about it, they should make a move in announcing the truth themselves.

"We'll begin planning that after the race. By the way, Luffia, how was the progress for the fashion show?" Sab asked. As far as she knew the fashion show for a cause with the collaboration of Pappagg will be after the Annual race.

"Hmm?" Luffia stared at Sab thinking about the answer. It seems she also forgot about that event. "Oh, that. Pappagg will take care of it. He said so himself." Ann and Sab shrugged that answer. Well, as long as it is been taken care of, there is nothing to worry about.

Around 10 am, they all decided to leave the Raftel Palace to go to Thousand Sunny Building. They have things to do after all. Ann is driving Luffia's car. They all decided since they will be going to the same place, they should just use one car instead of using all three at the same time.

Luffia is at the back sending a text message. Probably to Zoro which does not surprise them at all. There would be no day that they will not call each other. Sometimes, their closeness is questionable especially to strangers. One look and they would be mistaken as couple but they knew better.

Sab took her phone out of her bag and checked if there are any new messages or missed calls. There are two text messages she received. With excitement, she opened the text message but she felt gradually disappointed when she found out that it came from the hospital giving her updates about the turnover of files her secretary did yesterday. No message came from Kidd and that is quite disappointing.

She wanted to make a call but she hesitated. What would she say? But then, she remembered what her mother told her. She needs to exhaust all of her resources before she will give up. Last night, she really put a heavy thought about her feelings and she really liked Kidd. Not as her colleague or acquaintance but as a person she wanted to be with.

She sighed and dialed his number. Her heart is beating fast but there shouldn't be anything to lose, right?

His cell phone keeps ringing but no answer at all until she received the message for a voicemail. She did not leave any, instead, she sent him a text message.

' _Hi. Just want to check if you're okay. Text me when you can._ '

She sent the message and hopes he will reply.

After their drive to Thousand Sunny, they immediately went to work. As usual, Luffia went straight to Zoro.

"Zoro, whatcha doing?"

"I'll be driving around the city. Want to come?" Zoro offered the helmet to her which she gladly took.

"Yes! Let's go!" Luffia immediately wore the helmet. Zoro smiled at her enthusiasm. Every day is not a dull moment when Luffia is around. She always brings him a positive environment even though she gets them in trouble more often than not. For years that he knew her, he felt like he lived the best of his life and for everyday that he wakes up, he is looking forward to the days that he will be spending with her.

It is unfair that he is thinking this way to his bestfriend when he should be thinking about his girlfriend. It is unfair but he does not regret it. The only thing he regrets is the fact that when the time comes that he has to tell Tashigi about his real feelings, for sure, he would be hurting her and she does not deserve it.

Tashigi is right now in training for the next few days. His intention of talking to her was delayed because of this. On the other side of Zoro's mind, he thinks that it would be best to prepare himself for the inevitable encounter.

"Let's go, Zoro!" Luffia is more than ready to go. Zoro started the engine. Luffia climbed at the big bike and as soon as Luffia is all settled, he started to manipulate the engine to start running. "Bye guys!" Luffia shouted as she and Zoro went off for a joyride.

The rest of the people in the hangar just waved half heartedly. They are far too used to them going off to a joyride.

Zoro is directionally incapable so Franky made sure that he has a GPS installed in his big bike which he could follow. They circled around the Central Plaza. Luffia's hands are around Zoro's muscled torso. They are careful not to go over the speed limit because it will be embarrassing to have Smoker or anyone in the police department arrest them.

A few years ago, they went beyond speed limit and Smoker has to book them in only to find out that Luffia is a relative of his superior, Monkey D. Garp - a big shot in the police department.

"Zoro, faster!" Luffia shouted.

"Idiot! Do you want your grandfather to bail us out again?" Zoro shouted back. He is still within the speed limit and that is good enough.

Luffia could not say anything anymore because she does not want her grandfather to bail them out again. That will cause more disasters.

They continued to drive around until they chanced upon Kidd and Killer with their bikes at their sides.

"Zoror, Zoro, it's Kidd and Killer! Let's go say Hi!" Zoro can only grunt. It has been long since they last saw each other and a good greeting is welcome. Zoro stopped in front of them and removed his helmet. Luffia did the same.

"Hey guys! What's up? You looked really moody, Kidd. Did you get dumped?" Luffia's mouth cannot be stopped easily. Kidd could not stand her for more than necessary because of her damn mouth and she said it straight off without hesitation – making Kidd's mood sour than it already is.

He growled at Luffia with intent to kill her but of course, the effects did not even scare her as she just laughed it off. Killer just looked nervously at Kidd. He never said anything but Killer knew better that the sole reason he is in a sour mood today is because of Sab.

"What are you doing here?" Kidd growled. The question is directed at Zoro. He refuses to even address Luffia because of what she said a little while ago. That still pisses him off.

"We are just going around for a ride. How about you? Are you prepared for the Annual Race?" Zoro answered before Luffia could. Who knows what she will say. She never knew how to refrain from talking what she likes to say.

"We are more than prepared to crush any opponents." Kidd answered. The Supernova Team are dedicated for Motorbike racing sponsored by SHI but that only in name as the members of the Supernova Team are more independent. Zoro is the only one who is directly under SHI and the others just do their own thing. They all participated in different categories.

"I am going to organize a party in my house for the Supernova. Tell the others to come, okay? It will be awesome!" Luffia announced. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. Since when did she thought of organizing a party for Supernova? It must be on the spot. She is really a whimsical person.

"And what kind of party is that?" Killer asked. There are only a few members of Supernova Team. Luffia, Zoro, Kidd, Killer, Bonney, Law, Basil, Drake and Apoo. ( **AN: I did not include Capone and Urouge because I felt that they are too old for this, LOL** )

"It is a barbeque and pool party. Wouldn't it be awesome to relax and [arty before the actual competition? Shishishi." Well, she got a point. Plus, they are all stressed out. The idea is quite good, especially for Kidd who was so frustrated as of late.

"When would that be?" Killer asked. He needs to drag Kidd to that party to relax a bit.

"A few days from now. Make sure to come, okay? Shishishi. You can bring your girlfriends. The more the merrier! That is if you have girlfriends. Shishishi." Luffia even went as far as emphasize her point by waving her hands in the air. The mention of girlfriends brought Kidd to a bad mood. Damn, this woman is so nosey. She must have noticed how stressed out Kidd is. She looks like she enjoyed teasing Kidd this much.

Kidd growled at her. Zoro sensed that if they stay there longer, Luffia might even say more to piss Kidd off and that is quite dangerous as Kidd is known for her short temper and Luffia will not hesitate to go far even though it means that she will have to deal with that temper.

Zoro has to move now before Kidd's temper burst out.

"We have to take our leave, now. We still have things to do." Zoro said as she gave Luffia a sign to get ready for them to leave. Good thing she did not protest at all. They left that area and went in circles around the city until Luffia asked Zoro to treat her to an ice cream store which he willingly obliged. Really, he could never say no to Luffia, not when she is giving her that innocent smile and a puppy dog eyes. Zoro believed there are only a few people who can say no to her.

Luffia directed Zoro to her favorite ice cream store. Of course, Zoro paid for it and she ordered the most expensive one.

"Zoro, I want that one and that one." She demanded happily. She loves it when Zoro treats her outside because he always treats her to whatever food she wanted. Aside from that, she gets to spend more time with him which is a bonus itself. Luffia ordered a bucket of Ice Cream that she can probably finish all by herself. Zoro ordered water for himself since he is not really into sweet food.

They sat outside the store and enjoyed the sunny afternoon. It is pretty hot weather today and ice cream is the best way to remedy the hotness. Luffia noticed how Zoro is just sitting there, staring at her.

"Do you want some?" Luffia offered. That rarely happens because as far as Luffia is concerned, food will always be hers and she will not share it that easily. Zoro is just an exception.

"No. Just finish it." He answered. HE is satisfied with watching Luffia eat. It amuses him to no end how she is skinny yet she eats a lot.

Luffia frowned at him.

"Why not?"

Zoro shook his head.

"I just don't want to." He deeply answered her. Judging from the look on her face, she seems to be not satisfied with his answer.

"Come on, it's yummy! Just eat some. Only some, okay?" Zoro fought the will to roll his eyes at her. Of course she will not be giving most of it to Zoro, only some.

Luffia scooped an ice cream and place it in front of Zoro's mouth, signaling him to open his mouth to eat what she is offering.

"I said, I don't want to. You can eat all of it." A tick mark is starign to form in Zoro's head. She is so stubborn and will not take no for an answer.

"Just take it! Be thankful I am letting you have some!" She stubbornly said as she shoved the spoon closer to his mouth.

"I paid for it!" Zoro emphasized.

"I don't care!" Ugh, he could never win against her when it comes to logic. Years together with her did not mean he could understand the full extent of her logic and thinking. She is so suborn – a characteristic of hers which Zoro finds both annoying and endearing.

He sighed. He really does not have a choice in this matter. He unwillingly opened his mouth to accept the ice cream she is offering. As soon as he took it, Luffia;s smile shined brightly, satisfied that she won- again.

Luffia keeps humming while eating her ice cream. Zoro just smiledas he shook his head. Good thing about them is the fact that they can go anywhere, still enjoy each other's company and smile at the tiniest gestures from each other. There is no need for anything grand or stuck up gestures, they only need the presence of each other. They have been comfortable with each other and that never changed despite what happened a few nights ago, rather, their closeness grew even stronger.

"Ah!" Luffia is trying to make Zoro open his mouth for another spoon of ice cream. Zoro just rolled his eyes but he said nothing as he opened his mouth and took the ice cream from her. Luffia just smiled brightly at him.

In the presence of other people, they looked like couple in love, and they are not far from it though their situation is rather complicated.

Luffia continued to eat mouthful of ice cream while feeding Zoro a few spoons. They continued to talk random things or bicker at each other.

This is exactly the situation that Smoker witnessed. He is driving nearby and he had his window open because he is currently smoking. He noticed the two familiar figures in a certain ice cream store. He frowned at the exchange of Zoro and Luffia especially whenever Luffia is feeding Zoro.

Smoker remembers those times he saw Tashigi cry whenever she sees these two together, happy and almost like a couple. She cried countless times because of how Zoro treats Luffia compared to hers. She cried how she could do nothing because confronting Zoro will just make things worse – or worst, the relationship will fall apart.

Smoker wanted to beat the shit out of Zoro, but what right does he have? He wanted to push Tashigi to let go, but again, what rights does he have? He is nothing more than a superior to her.

He sighed with exhaustion as he willed his car to get away from the area as fast as possible. His eyes could not take the sight in front of him.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd stared at his phone for what felt like eternity. He saw the missed call and the text message from Sab. He contemplated whether to give her a call or not. Should he? But what will he tell her anyway? He acted like a jerk, and that is not something to brush off easily. Kidd may not openly admit it, but he never thought of being nice to women before. He saw them as someone he could sleep with, someone he could vent up his sexual desires and someone he can easily ignore – but not Sab, never her.

She is different than the other women he met in his life. She stormed in his life, caused haywire and confusion to his peaceful bode.

"Aren't you going to call her?" Killer asked They are still in the park. They just drove around town and are currently resting in the park bench.

Kidd did not answer him and just growled while looking at the green field at the park. Killer did not persuade him and instead, just let the silence engulfed them. The silence was broken due to the arrival of a certain someone.

"Hey!" A rather familiar voice took their attention. As Kidd looked towards the person who arrived all of the sudden. He frowned as he remember who she is but contrary to Kidd's unamused face, Killer seems t be smiling from ear to ear as he greeted the woman.

"Hey, there yourself." Killer greeted as he stood from where he is sitting and greeted Koala with a kiss. Kidd rolled his eyes at the sudden display. Great, a lovey dovey couple in front of him!

"Oh, hey there Kidd! How is it going?" Koala greeted casually towards Kidd who looked so unamused at her. As he glared at her, Koala raised an eyebrow at him for acting such.

She looked towards her beau and asked: "What is his problem?" She asked with a carefree tone towards Killer. She does not seems to be scared of Kidd.

"Hmm, a little issue with Sab." Killer whispered carefully. He does not want to agitate his best friend more than he already is. He might be Kidd;s best friend, but agitating him will not end well.

Koala frowned at Killer.

"Sab? What happened? Did you guys fight?" Killer tried to stop her from asking too much questions that might anger Kidd but it is already too late. She asked bluntly.

"There's no issue!" He growled dangerously.

"Yup, which is why you are grumbling and glaring at me at the mention of her name." He looked dangerously towards Koala ready to strangle her. Killer stood in a ready mood to prevent Kidd from doing anything. Koala seems to be not afraid, rather she is amused at how Kidd is reacting.

"You know what? You guys should really talk about it. It is not healthy for your relationship to keep things without talking about it." Koala sighed in exasperation while Kidd and Killer looked towards her with confusion.

She raised an eyebrow towards them. They looked at her as if she said something wrong.

"What? I am just telling the truth! Or wait – don't tell me you guys are not yet dating?! I thought you guys are!" She exclaimed in disbelief. She sighed in frustration towards Kidd. Koala looked like a mother – frustrated towards her kids.

"And I specifically told her to just get on with it! Both of you are so damn slow! Why don't you just get on the road and start dating already?!"

Kidd looked confused at Koala. Is she saying that she is expecting them to be dating now?

"Isn't she dating some blond bastard?" Kidd snapped. Remembering the face of Marco makes him madder. He suddenly had the urge to kill the bastard if he sees him.

Upon hearing what he said, Koala burst out laughing so hard that it surprised even Killer.

"Hahahah. Seriously? Her? Dating a blonde guy? I can't believe it! She has been single for as long as I can remember, well – until you came along that is. Both of you acts like you're dating and turns out that you're not? Unbelievable!"

Kidd let her sarcasm go as he focused more on the first few words.

"So, she's not dating anyone?"

"Duh, Mr. obvious! She is not and I can tell you that because I have been her best friend for years. If anyone is dating a blonde guy, it would be her sister, not her." Koala pointed out because as far as she could remember, Ann is blonde guy named Marco. Luffia is not dating anyone and if she is, it would a green haired man named Zoro but that is unlikely to happen.

Kidd processed what she said. Could he have taken it in the wrong way?

Without saying anything, he stood and walked towards his big bike. Seeing his actions, he must be planning to go somewhere.

"Where are you going? Are you going to see Sab?" Koala asked.

Kidd did not answer but the gaze in his eyes did. He started the engine and willed it to run.

"Wait! Sab is not…." Before she could finish her sentence, he is already gone in an instant – out of earshot. "in her office. Oh well, I guess they should figure the rest for themselves."

"Right. At least we can have some time for ourselves, don't we?" Killer drew closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?~~" Koala bit her lower lips in anticipation. Her voice is seducing him and Killer is not complaining – never would he complain of such display.

"Anything will suffice. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Ohh~ I do. Lots of them, in fact~~. Would you like to hear them?" Koala asked while their faces are just inches away from each other. They could literally breathe each other's air.

"Depends on where." Killer answered as he did not wait for any answer whatsoever and instead, attacked her lips. It did not take too long before they are on their own world, not caring for the rest.

….

Kidd speed his way to the hospital where Sab's office is located. He immediately went inside the building and did not even bother asking the receptionist. He was on his way to her office when he chanced upon her secretary. There will be no harm asking about her, would there?

"Where is Sab? Is she around?" There is no use in beating around the bush and instead asked directly. He does not have the leisure to have a chitchat. Good thing that her secretary is already familiar with this brute – what with his constant visit to Sab.

"Oh, you're Doctor Sab's _friend_. Unfortunately she is not around. She is on leave to take care of personal matters but you can call her. I believe you have her cell number?"

"On leave? When did that happen?"

"Just yesterday. It was officially announced around the management. Didn't she tell you? "

How could she tell him when he did not even answer one of her calls or messages? Kidd can't believe how much he messed up this time. He nodded at the secretary and decided to walk out of the building. At the parking lot, he decided to take out his phone and start dialing Sab's number. His heart is ramming in his chest as the phone started ringing. It is unbelievable how she could make him so nervous.

The phone keeps on ringing but no answer at all. Is she mad at him?

When he was prompted to leave a VM, he did not but instead continued to dial her number and the same thing happened. Frustrated, he just opened her messaging app and composed a text message to her.

" _I went to your office. You're on leave. Sorry for not going yesterday._ "

Kidd is a man full of pride and even though he commits mistakes, he will never ever say sorry openly to someone. The word 'SORRY' is not used so often. Admitting he is wrong is something new and the reason why is because Sab made him feel that he should admit how wrong he is.

He sent the message and hoped that she will reply later. With that in mind, he decided to leave and instead go home and prepare to go to work. He needs to finish some papers for Rayleigh and Roger.

As he was about to ride on his bike, there were a couple of women staring at his way. Kidd wonders how there are women like them in this kind of place. They looked like they just got out of bar. Their make-up are too heavy for this sunny afternoon and their clothes are way revealing, showing more than hiding.

Looking back, Kidd wouldn't mind banging them at the same time, after all a threesome is not a strange setup for him but now, the mere thought of having sex with these types of women made him cringe. Instead of replying to their clear invitation for a quick sex, he glared at them and decided to leave.

Sab on the other hand is busy in the hangar working with Franky, Ann and Ussopp. Sanji dropped by with snacks at hand especially made for the twins, annoying Ussopp and Franky since the snack provided to them is not as great at the twins'.

"Hey, Ann-sis! Your boyfriend is on an interview on TV!" Franky called out Ann's attention. They are on a snacks break right now. Sab got curious so she followed Ann to where Franky and Ussopo is. They are lounging at the relaxation area where there is a huge television displayed and big couches for them to relax.

Ann seems to be excited seeing Marco's interview. He never mentioned it though, but it should be expected since he is a public figure himself.

INTERVIEWER: Hello Marco. You looked dashing as always.

The interviewer is a well-known host and one of the most popular women in the industry. The way she looks at Marco is making Ann frown. She does not like how women flock themselves around her boyfriend!

MARCO: Hi there! Thank you for the compliment, yoi.

Ann frowns even further when Marco smiled towards her. She hates it when she smiles towards other women even though it is out of politeness. Ann swears **her boyfriend** is too polite for his own good.

"Ann, you're jealousy is reeking out." Sab deadpanned.

"Shut it!" Ann hissed at Sab. The blonde twin just snickered at Ann's answer. Her temper is slowly rising.

INTERVIEWER: So, you have been named one of the most eligible bachelors in town and your popularity has been increasing as of late. What can you say about it?

MARCO: I am thankful for the support from people around, yoi. It is an honor to be named as such and it is a flattery that I never expected.

INTERVIEWER: Humble, as always, aren't we?

Marco chuckles with her and the display made Ann roll her eyes. The woman is such a flirt. If Ann were there, she would throw her most dangerous glare at her – dangerous enough for her to feel threatened and know her place.

INTERVIEWER: Your popularity caused some fan clubs to emerge. And you can see from our audience how much they idolized you.

The camera's focus went to the fan girls screaming for Marco's name. They even have posters at hand as they screamed with so much joy. Now that Ann witnessed how Marco is so popular, a question suddenly crossed her mind. What would his fans do if they found out about her being his girlfriend? Would they hate her? What if they start bashing her for not being classy? Of course, Marco is a classic guy, good looks, wealthy family, A-list celebrity status and she is just 'her'.

MARCO: Thank you everyone. I am deeply overwhelmed for all of your support, yoi.

The fans went even crazier.

INTERVIEWER: Amazing, isn't it? More so, your Car Racing fans are very excited to see your performance in the upcoming Annual Cup.

MARCO: (Chuckles) Yes, I am excited myself, yoi. I will be able to compete, test my skills and face opponents that I haven't faced before or opponents I will face once again.

Ann smirked a little. So Marco is referring to Fire Fist and that will be her. She is excited as well. Imagine, facing her own boyfriend in the match will be an amazing experience. She can vaguely imagine what Marco would say if she were to tell him that she is Fire Fist.

INTERVIEWER: Well said. I know everyone is anticipating that bi event but more than that, your fans all over Grand Line is also curious about one detail about you. And I am curious myself.

MARCO: Alright, pray tell what is it?

INTERVIEWER: Reports of you dating someone already surfaced itself. We are all curious about this information and details. We all know that tabloids cannot easily be trusted, but we just need confirmation from you. Are you still single or not?

MARCO: I already have a girlfriend.

Marco answered straight to the point. The fans in the audience just went crazy about his answer while Ann blushed a little while smiling from ear to ear.

"Someone's too happy~~" Sab teased. Ussopp and Franky whistled as they looked at Ann who is trying to hide her embarrassment.

INTERVIEWER: Sorry girls, he's already taken…

The camera once again went to the audience and the fan girls' expressions sure looked disappointed.

INTERVIEWER: So, who is the lucky girl? We are so curious as to who this lucky woman is and how in the world did she catch a man such as yourself. Maybe she can give us a few pointers, don't you agree?

Marco smiled with a little embarrassment but it is visible how happy he looks.

MARCO: We agreed not to go in public for now. We just want to enjoy our moments together as a couple, yoi.

Marco's answer made Ann blushed. She is very thankful how he cares for her and how he exerts efforts for their relationship. He was always understanding to Ann's moods and put up with her.

INTERVIEWER: Okay, we will respect that but forgive us for being too curious. How is she like? Can you describe her? What part of her made you realized that you like her?

MARCO: Ok, so she's natural, she is herself. That is what I love about her, yoi. She is very confident about her job and very caring.

Ann's face is turning into a tomato but who can blame her? Marco is complimenting her this much!

INTERVIEWER: You sound like a man in love.

MARCO: Because I am and she is worth it.

This made Ann's heart melt. It makes her love him more.

INTERVIEWER: How did you two met? Were you introduced?

MARCO: No, actually. We met by a chance and I can call that meeting a fate, yoi.

INTERVIEWER: That is so sweet. What a lucky girl!

MARCO: No, I am the lucky one.

Ann's face can't contain the happiness and that blushing after hearing everything Marco said. She is indeed lucky to have someone like him as a boyfriend and she is proud of being his girlfriend.

INTERVIEWER: Wow, she must be someone special. Your last relationship was a few years back. And reports says that your family and closest friends are urging you to get married. Tell us, is she the **one?**

The questions made Ann so nervous yet excited. She is curious as to what Marco will answer.

MARCO: We just started dating and we are still in the process of getting to know each other. There are things we still need to do and prove, yoi, but one thing I am certain is that I am hoping that she is.

"Oh my gosh! Looks like he really is serious about you." Sab commented with a smile on her face. She is happy to see Ann happy. In all the years they have been together, she never saw Ann act like this. It's as if color started to circle around Ann's life.

"I am serious about him too." Ann muttered making Sab smile knowingly. She could now see Ann together with Marco for the years to come.

INTERVIEWER: Looks like the fans are going to have heartbreak if that were to happen.

The interview continued but Sab did not continue watching. She went to get her phone to check any messages and when she did, she is a little surprised to see a missed call from Kidd and a text message.

She read the message first. She felt nervous upon reading it.

" _I went to your office. You're on leave. Sorry for not going yesterday._ "

For a moment, Sab fell silent when she is reading the message. She knew that Kidd is not the type of person to easily say sorry, but he did and it makes her a little happy knowing that he also exerted efforts regarding what happened. He even went to her office but unfortunately, she is not there.

Biting her lip, she began sending him a message.

" _Hey… I was on leave because of a personal contract I need to fulfill._ "

She sent the message immediately and hoped that he will reply as soon as possible, after a few minutes, no reply. Was he busy? Sab sighed. E must be busy, after all it has been almost an hour already since she received a text message from him.

She was about to put her phone back to her bag when it suddenly rang – signaling incoming call from Kidd.

She sighed and answered his call. No need to be nervous. She just needs to be casual and be herself.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey…" he greeted back then followed by a silence that they are unsure how to break.

"Uh, you went to my office?" Sab decided that it is her queue to break the silence. They can't stay silent while on the phone and just hear each other breath, can they?

"Yes. I just wanted to invite you for a coffee since I was not able to come for our brunch."

"Oh, I see." Sab can feel herself blushing from the way he spoke. She did not expect him to put an effort about what happened yesterday. "Unfortunately, I will not be in the office for the next 3 weeks or so because I will be doing a project with my sisters."

"Where are you right now?" Kidd asked.

"I am currently with my sister and some of our friends. It's our break time actually."

"Is that why there are so many noises at the background?"

"Sorry about that. My sister is just being excited and our friends are teasing her. She's watching her boyfriend's interview in Grand Line Channel 2."Sab tried to step as far away from them because they are indeed noisy which disturbs their conversation.

On the other side of the line, Kidd is at his home getting ready to go to where Rayleigh is but he opted to give Sab a call. He turned his TV on and instantly saw the blonde guy she was with yesterday. She confirmed it herself that it was her sister's boyfriend which greatly relieved Kidd of any jealousy. Thinking about it, he is so stupid to act what he did. He just assumed wrong.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He suddenly asked. There is no use in dilly dallying. He needs to act now.

"Hmm, why?"

"I wonder if we could have dinner together." Kidd's nervousness can't be measured. When he is fighting in the ring, he never gets nervous in facing dangerous opponents and yet here he is, talking to a certain woman on the phone and feeling cold feet. What more if it were to happen in face to face?

"Dinner you say? Hmm, why not? I'm free tomorrow night. Where do you want eat?" Sab's smile can't get any wider than it already is. Dinner with Kidd seems to be something to look forward to.

"How about in my house? I'll cook dinner for us." Kidd cannot think of any restaurant to go even if there are many. He is not the type to bring a girl to a fancy restaurant and it is not his style neither is bringing a woman at his home and cook for her. This will be the first time he will do this to a woman. Sab is special and everything has first times, right?

"You'll cook dinner for us? Wow, I did not expect that." Sab chuckled a little. Sure, she tasted Kidd's cooking but that was for breakfast and this time, it is for dinner. That is something she wanted to try.

"Of course, because I never did this before. You would be the first woman to ever taste my cooking for our date."

Sab blinked for a couple of seconds. Did she mishear it? Was he telling the truth but why would he lie to her?

"Uh, date, you say?" She is not sure if she heard it correct. It would be best to clarify it rather than assume.

"Yes, a dinner date. I want to ask you for a dinner date." Kidd clarified not once but twice. Sab's mind cannot cope up with what she heard. Her heart is racing rather wildly but she felt happy. Why wouldn't she? The person she likes is asking her for a date.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, I said okay or would you rather I say no?" Sab teased a little to ease the tension. Of course she will not say no to him. This has been what she is waiting for!

"Hmp! Sorry, but I will not take no for an answer." Kidd fired back. They are now back to a normal conversation. Challenging each other, making actual comments and teasing one another.

"Huh! Is that so? I should have said no then."

"If you did, I will just get to where you are until you said yes." Kidd answered. His voice is calm and confident. Sab can now imagine that smirk all over his face that sometimes annoys the hell out of her but that is also one thing she liked about him. She finds it endearing sometimes.

"Really now? Do you always ask your previous women the same way?" Sab bit her lips. She shouldn't have asked that but too late to pull her words back.

"Why, are you jealous?" Kidd's smirk grew a little wider. He would love to see the expression she is emitting. He loved to tease her a lot and he is currently imagining an annoyed expression on her face at the mention of the previous women in his life.

"In your dreams! I'm just curious!"

"Really? Are you sure about that? Aren't you just being defensive?"

"Excuse me, Mister, but I am not. You are free to answer or not. Your choice." Sab huffed as she said those words. She is not jealous! She will never admit that to him! That will just boost his ego ad his head which will cause and embarrassment to her. She prefers to tease and embarrass him not herself, thank you very much!

Kidd smiled a little at her tone. Even though they are not face to face, he can clearly picture it in his mind how she is reacting.

"Don't worry hun, you're the only one I ever asked this way."

The way Kidd said it; he is so serious, which is so unlike him. Sab expected him to tease her more but instead, he answered rather truthfully which silenced her for a moment. She feels so special.

"Uh - "

"Sab, they are already calling for you!"

Sab was cut off by Ann. She did not realize that Ann came to get her. As she looked at the television, was already turned off which means the interview must be over already and that means time to get their jobs done.

"Oh, okay. I'll follow you soon."

Ann frowned at her sister's reactions. She seemed to be flustered for some reason and this made Ann remember something.

"Who are you talking to? Is that your boyfriend?" Ann's smirk grew wider. It is a rare to see her sister flustered – must be because of something so grand and yesterday, Marco told her about Sab meeting someone when they coincidentally met at the restaurant. There is something her sister is not telling her about.

"N-No! I'll follow you later, kay?"

"Uh-huh." Ann said and without any hesitation she took Sab's cell phone from her hand and checked who is she talking to.

Eustass Kidd.

Sounds familiar to Ann but one thing is for sure, this is a man's name.

"Ann! Give that back!"

Ann did not heed to Sab's words and instead put the phone on her ears.

"Hello? Is this Eustass Kidd?" Ann started talking while evading Sab.

"Yes, I am he. Who might you be?"

Ann nodded a little and winked at her sister. The voice of the man on the other side of the line sounded great. This man must be gorgeous to own such a voice.

"I'm Ann, Sab's sister. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Ann! What are you even asking?!" Sab's face turned red. Huh, serves her right. This is a revenge for all those times she keeps teasing her about Marco. Time to get back at her.

"No, at least not yet."

Ann can feel the confidence in this man's voice. It reminded her a bit of Zoro's cockiness but in a different way. Who knew that her sister has such a taste in men?

"Really? Is that so? Are you going on a date?"

Sab stopped trying to get the phone back since her sister is getting into a good conversation with Kidd and instead crossed her arms in front of her chest as she tried to be patient while looking at her sister with an unamused expression.

"We'll have dinner date tomorrow." Kidd answered to Ann.

"Ooh~ That sounds sexy." Ann winked at her sister. Sab just looked annoyed at her sister. She is getting nosey. Is this the effects of having Marco as her boyfriend? Sab will definitely have a serious talk with Marco if that were the case.

"Nah, we're just getting started. ~~" Ann's smirk can't get any wider as she looks towards her twin sister.

"Okay. I hope I can meet you soon. I'll give the phone to Sab now. She looks so unamused and annoyed already. Berserk mode."

Sab can only glare at Ann as she uttered those words. Looks like someone is getting along so well. She took the phone from her but with a glare.

Ann just smiled at her twin sister.

"Don't take too long on the phone with your boyfie, kay~?"

"No worries, I won't." Ann started to walk away when Sab forgot to tell her something. "By the way Ann, I'll make sure Marco will know about you turning into a tomato because of the interview!"

Ann stopped dead on her tracks at what Sab mentioned. The blonde twin just laughed heartily towards her elder twin sister.

As soon as Ann is away, she got back to Kidd who was still on the phone – thank goodness.

"Hey, sorry about that. My sister is just being annoying."

"Looks like your sister will be a good partner in crime." Kidd smirked. Sab just rolled her eyes at his comment but she have to admit, they indeed are similar.

"Whatever. I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later…"

Dead silence….

Sab looked at the phone but Kidd is still on the other side.

"You can hang up now." She said.

"No, you do it."

"Okay, bye for now."

"Yeah, bye." After a few seconds, Sab pressed the end button with a satisfied look in her face.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Smoker tried to pry his eyes away from Tashigi as she was busy directing their new subordinates into training. As usual, she has such vigor that everyone knows about. Ever since joining the police force, she has been a person needed for the team. Her strong camaraderie is essential in the group of rough looking guys and she works a lot more than anyone Smoker knows.

"It is never a good thing if you keep your feelings hidden. She should know – she has the right to know."

Smoker looked at the person who suddenly voiced out her opinion. Hina looked towards Smoker with sincere eyes. They have been friends for years now and she knew too well how Smoker handles his emotions.

"Hmp! What is there to tell?" Smoker grumbled and looked away. Hina can only pity him for putting up in this situation for years.

"She deserved someone like you. Hina must say that it is better to tell her now before it is too late."

"You do realize that she has a boyfriend, right? What would that make me?"

"A boyfriend who does not even love her like you do." Hina deadpanned. Smoker fell silent. "You have been running as much as she does. She is running away from her real situation and you are doing the same."

Smoker has been in love with her for years now and the only thing that is preventing him from doing anything is the fact that Tashigi has Zoro. Now that the situation has changed, he can have a chance to make a move.

Hina has been the sole witness as to how Smoker struggled to hide his emotions from her. A feat no man can easily achieve. She witnessed how her friend also suffered everytime he sees the sad look in Tashigi's eyes.

As a friend, Hina wanted his friend to be happy – more than anyone in this world, Smoker deserved that much.

As they locked eyes Smoker realized the extent of his actions.

He looked where Tashigi is and sighed in frustration.

A certain **memory** invaded his mind. A memory he could never forget. A memory that even though he should feel remorse about – he should regret about, he could never do so.

That memory is something he is holding for almost a month now. A certain event that shouldn't have happened.

"I cannot take advantage of the situation more than I already have."

Hina looked confused at him. She has been a best friend to Smoker and as she saw the look in his eyes, she realized something.

"Don't tell me…"

Smoker only sighed and shook his head. He refused to say anything but the look on his face confirmed what Hina realized.

Without any word, he walked away – a move he should have done almost a month ago…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

From the gates of Raftel Palace, a formidable man stood, glaring at the large gates as if he is trying to decide whether to break it or not.

"Hmmm… This wall is so sturdy it is annoying." He muttered while scratching his chin.

"Sir, please try not to make a ruckus. It is not a good idea to break something here." The formidable man's subordinate warned him.

"Bwahahaha! Who do you think I am?"

 _A certain fool…_

"Hmp, whatever! I'll just ring the bell. Damn Roger! Building something as huge as this!"

The formidable man walked towards the main gate where tourists constantly take picture. Everyone- upon seeing the huge man shied away. Despite his gray hairs, his built is huge and formidable – authoritative nonetheless.

As he stood in the front gate, he took out his megaphone and began saying:

"Ahem! This is Garp! This is Garp! Roger, you better get this stupid gate open now before I blow this to smithereens! Again, you better get this gate opened before I blow this to - "

"Damn you old bastard! Can't you just use the intercom like a normal person?!"

"Bwahahaha. But that was no fun, Dadan. Open this damn gate before I decide to knock this to the ground!"

The tourists were shocked with the exchange of conversation. But regardless, the gate was opened and the formidable man named Garp was allowed inside…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **YAAAY! I DROPPED HREE MAJOR BOMBS.**

 **1\. KIDD AND SAB'S DATE**

 **2\. GARP'S ARRIVAL**

 **3\. SMOKER'S HIDDEN FEELINGS**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Their Date

Chapter 27

 **AN:**

 **HEY GUYS! I AM BACK! THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY ISSUES WITH THE COMPUTER I AM USING AND MY SCHEDULE AND I GOT SICK DAYS AFTER I POSTED THE LATEST CHAPTER OF FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD. I WAS SICK FOR LIKE A WEEK, HUHUHU.**

 **I CAN SEE A COUPLE OF THE REVIEWERS LOVING THE APPEARANCE OF GARP. HE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND HIS APPEARANCE MEANS ONE THING FOR THE BOYS: DOUBLE TROUBLE.**

 **NOT GONNA DELAY ANYMORE, HERE COMES THE 27** **TH** **CHAPTER**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The morning came. The sun is raising so bright, birds chirping the wind seems to be in a smooth breeze. All in all, the weather is great and peaceful, but for some reason, the atmosphere is heavy in the ASL sisters' household. There is this unexplainable feeling in their guts that they could not point out. Even though the weather is so bright and everything is so peaceful, it seems that in their hearts, something bad is about to go wrong.

They are having breakfast and even though it is a normal breakfast, the three of them still has something in their hearts.

Sab shook her head. There can't be something to happen that they can't handle right?

"Ann, do you celebrate monthsary with Marco?" the silence was broken by Luffia's blunt question. Ann stared at her youngest sister and blinked her eyes for who knows how many times already. Sab looked curiously at Luffia. It is not like her to ask such question. Who in the world would give her sister such an idea?

Ann tried to process what her sister asked. Monthsary. One word but it held a great meaning in a relationship. Although it is not as grand as anniversary, still it held a meaning.

Now that Ann thinks about it, they don't even know the date when they got together!

She frowned and looked with a deep thought at Luffia. Sab is looking at Ann with expectation now.

"Uhm, we haven't." She answered. "Are we supposed to?"

"Why not? It has been almost a month since you guys started dating." Sab pointed out.

Ann only nodded in a deep thought. Maybe they could do a little celebration. She should just ask Marco about it.

As soon as they are done with their breakfast, they all went to Thousand Sunny to continue their work. It is almost done though. All throughout the first half of the day, Ann keeps on pondering about what Luffia asked her this morning. It is true that if she counts on the time that they had their first date, it should be almost a month now which means she is dating Marco for a month now.

So far, Marco has been the one to really exert effort for her in turn, what have she done so far? Nothing much.

She sighed. She should start thinking about something special for him but she has no idea what. Sensing her distress, Sab approached Ann.

"Are you thinking of doing something special for Marco?" Sab asked with a hint of teasing manner. Despite being cocky and playful, Ann can be innocent in some areas.

"Yeah. What do couples do when they are celebrating something?" She asked with a confused expression. Well, Marco is her first boyfriend after all. True, she met a few interesting guys in the past, but none of them became her real boyfriend like Marco.

Sab smiled with a hint of mischief.

"They normally do something _sexy_." She emphasized the word sexy. Upon hearing what Sab said, Ann immediately turned red. Flashes of what happened in his office invaded her mind. She was so bold at that time and very cunning. Could she do it again?

Seeing Ann's expression, Sab wanted to laugh so hard. Looks like she remembered something so private.

"You can take him on a date in a hotel." Sab suggested thoroughly.

"Why, do you also ask your boyfie for a date in a hotel and book a room?" Ann teased back which made Sab blushed. She rolled her eyes at Ann for calling Kidd her boyfriend. They are far from being an official boyfriend-girlfriend, maybe getting there.

"He's not my boyfriend." She pointed out.

"But you are going on a date with him." Ann pointed out. The situation was reversed from Ann getting teased. Sab ddi not answer her and just shrugged.

Everything went on like usual. They did not even notice how time flew so easily. Sab left Thousand Sunny about 5 PM to prepare for her date. She was so excited and at the same time so nervous about it.

"Good luck!" Ann waved her sister goodbye. She stayed in Thousand Sunny with Luffia as there are some things they haven't finished. Luffia usually =leaves the building before dinner, so most likely, she will be joining Ann later on.

Sab waved back to Ann. Travel time from Thousand Sunny Building to their house consists of only about 15 – 20 minutes. So it is not far away. She took a bath for about half an hour. The crucial part of being prepared came as she need to choose a dress to wear.

Of course, she considered the type of place they are. Since it is just in Kidd's house, Sab expected that it shouldn't be too grand. She rummaged through her closet to choose a suitable dress. She found a green sleeveless short dress. It is not too formal or was it flashy. She choosing the suitable dress, she chose black strappy shoes that suit the dress.

She dried her hair and let it fall into its natural wavy style. Now, she is not a fan of applying make-up in a daily basis but when it is necessary, she does. She just applied light touches.

It is almost 6:30 when she finished her preparations. She then decided to go to their garage and drive her way to Kidd's house. She was about to start the engine when she received a call from Kidd.

"Hello?" She greeted as she answered his call.

"Hey. Just want to make sure you did not forget our dinner date tonight." Sab rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. He never failed to emphasize the dinner date part.

"Don't worry. I am already on my way to your house." She answered.

"Good. I am almost done cooking. See you then."

"Yes, see you." As soon as she hung up, she started the engine and drive to Kidd's house. His house is not that far from hers It will only take about 20 minutes of travel time.

She arrived 10 minutes before 7. She parked her car in front of his gate. She was about to turn off her engine, the gate opened with Kidd looking so damn hot in a jeans and long sleeve gray shirt.

He signaled Sab to park her car in the garage. Sab followed his instructions and parked her car in the garage next to his cars. His garage can house 4 cars, so it still has enough space for hers.

As soon as Sab got out of the car, Kidd can't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. The green dress that she wore is simple, yet sexy. It does not show much of skin like what he usually sees with women he encountered in the past. The dress fits her body so well which shows her undeniable curves. Her legs are one of the best parts of her body and Kidd can't help but give it a look.

He can't help but smirk at her. Noticing that smirk, Sab raised an eyebrow at him. Was he checking her out?

Sab smiled at him with a smug expression.

"Good to have you here." Kidd greeted her. Despite wearing heels, he still towers over her. Sab stepped closer to him as she said:

"Thanks for inviting me. So, what kind of dinner date does a certain Kidd Eustass prepared, I wonder?"

"Heh… You'll know soon enough. Shall we?" Kidd offered his hand which Sab took as he led her inside. Sab expected them to have their dinner in the dining area, but instead, Kidd led her upstairs which made her wonder why. Is he going to lead him to his bedroom?

Her heart started to beat faster. Flashes of different scenarios invaded her mind as she looked at the familiar door which leads to Kidd's room. Isn't it too early to do _that?_ She is more than willing to do 'Kiss on the first date' but 'sex on the first date' seems to be too much.

Sensing her hesitation, Kidd looked at her oddly while still holding her hand. He saw how she was looking at his bedroom with doubts. He can't help but laugh loudly at her.

"We're not going in my bedroom, unless you insist in doing that." Kidd teased her and it was worth it as she looked fuming mad at him and blushing furiously. She looked cute and adorable.

"I'm not thinking of that!"

"And whatever do you mean by **that?** " He challenged. They now stopped in front of Kidd's bedroom. He is still holding her hand firmly as if to let her know that he is not willing to let her hand go.

"C-can we just have dinner?! *mubles*You're such an asshole.*mumbles*" Even though she lowered her voice, Kidd still heard it and the way she said that, she looked like a whining child that never got what she wanted. In all truth, Kidd is not a saint, far from it. Ever since he realized his attraction to Sab, he has been constantly thinking of making her his.

He wonders how it would feel to embrace her, to be with her, to be connected with her. He constantly thought how it would feel to kiss her and devour her. All those thoughts have sent Kidd to a verge of losing control but he tried to avoid those thoughts when she is around. It will be embarrassing to have her notice a growing bulge in his pants and the glowing lust in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Kidd led her upstairs which puzzles Sab even more. He led her past 3rd floor all the way to the rooftop. This surprised Sab especially when she saw the rooftop. There's a squared table with candles lit on. There is already a tray of food prepared for them, an expensive wine was already on display, and basically it is completely set up. The night is cozy and they can see the stars clearly.

Sab was beyond speechless. She never expected this to happen. She looked at Kidd with amazement. Who knew Kidd was such a closet romantic?

"This is amazing! I never knew you are this kind of guy who romantically sets up dinner for a woman. No wonder most of the women will throw themselves at your feet." As she said that, she can't help observe the surroundings which makes her fail to notice Kidd's expression.

His silence alarmed Sab so she looked at him. She saw a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"I never did this to any woman before." _They are not special like you._ He wanted to add, but he kept his silence.

Sab saw his sincerity and the only thing she uttered: "Oh."

"Come on. I thought you're hungry? When were you not anyways?" Kidd asked a rhetorical question to lighten the mood. It is true that this is the first time he had ever done this for a woman. There are so many things he did in the present time that he never expected he would do.

He is a man of principles and he set rules for himself. One of them is to never bring a woman in his apartment especially for a casual sex. He never did that. No woman had even slept in his bedroom except for Sab. He never asked his previous women to a dinner date except Sab. Those things he did only proved that Sab is special from the very beginning.

He led her to the table and set the food himself. She is like a princess being served by a handsome man. Kidd is far from being a Prince Charming in Disney Movies, but if Sab were to judge him, he is a beast serving a princess.

Seeing the food he cooked himself made Sab's mouth start to water. It looks delicious. As soon as the food was settled they started eating and Sab can't help but nod in an approving manner as she tasted the meat.

"This is great. If you decided to retire from MMA, you could be a chef if you want."

Kidd scoffed at her comment.

"Nah, I already have so many diehard fans in my profession. Being on another profession will just increase it. Can't accommodate them all." Sab's face went sour. Clearly, this man is so egoistic. Why was she attracted to this man again?

"Your ego is going out of this world." She said as she continued to eat.

"Ah, but I am only telling the truth, you don't have to be jealous, hun. I will not be accommodating women anymore." Kidd's smirking face is pissing Sab for some reason. It's like he has a trump card on his own and is using it against her. What's more, he looks so damn sexy when he smirks like that, and she finds it so hot – not that she's going to tell him. That will just enflate his ego even more.

"Huh, really? So glad the renowned Kidd Eustass is so accommodating when it comes to women. I am so honored to be with you tonight." Sab's comment is so sarcastic as she glares at him, but instead of being offended, he smiles even more as he looked at her with those reddish brown eyes while sipping a wine. She just rolled her eyes and start eating with a lesser grace. She chews the meat with a bit of anger. She is losing to Kidd when it comes to teasing.

Kidd continued to watch how she eats, especially acting like a sulking child. He smiles as he observes her further. He never cared for the food in front of him, but rather, he is content in watching her eat.

Sensing this, Sab stopped eating and frowned at him.

"Are you not going to eat?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm all good, not unless you feed me yourself."

"Huh, you want me to spoon-feed you?"

"Why not? I don't think it is such a bad idea at all." Kidd was not really serious about it though.

"You're so full of yourself." Sab just said flatly. Kidd just shrugged. Sab did not mind him and continued to eat.

There was a relative silence between them until Kidd decided to break it.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" The question was so straightforward with no qualms and hesitation at all, at least in the way he asks it, but deep inside, he is quite nervous about how Sab will react. The question left Sab speechless for a moment before gaining her wits and answered as calm as possible.

"And if I do?"

"I don't think you do have one, lest you will be declining this dinner date." Kidd is beyond confident; after all, Koala specifically told her she is not seeing anyone.

"Hmm, you got a point." Sab tried to be nonchalant. Of course, she knows where this conversation is going.

"Aren't you going to ask if I am seeing anyone?"

Sab looked at him with a hint of surprise.

"Should I?" she asked with a challenging tone. She wanted to ask him, of course, to make things clear, but for the sake of her embarrassment, she dared not to openly ask it. Besides, she already half-guessed that he is not seeing anyone.

Kidd only smirked at her before proceeding to take a bite of his food.

"So, what have you been up to these days? You were never at the hospital."

"I am working with my sisters. There is a project that we need to do. It's about this upcoming Annual Race."

"Really? I never peg you for a type to be interested in car racing."

Sab certainly does not look like it because people often assume that she is the office girl type of woman, she is, but she also loved to do outdoor activities.

"Well, I do and it is a hobby. My sister, Ann, is really into it."

"No wonder she dated Marco." Kidd can't help but comment on this one. He now knew that Sab's sister is dating Marco, though he really thought that Sab is into Marco. He does not want to admit it, but when he saw them together, laughing like that, they looked quite good together. Both blonde and beautiful people.

"They are quite a good match." Sab commented. Their conversation drifted from one thing to another, enjoying the good atmosphere of the night.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

While Sab is enjoying her night with Kidd, an impending doom is approaching Ann and Luffia.

Ann and Luffia are now eating popcorn while watching some action film. Ann does not have a date with Marco so she opted to stay in their house.

They were watching a movie then all of the sudden, Luffia broke the silence.

"That guy looks like Jii-chan."

As Ann looked at the madman playing the antagonist in the action film, she saw the similarities as well. She lightly cringed as she remembered their grandfather.

"Yeah, kind of…" She said. Her face turned a little unsightly as she reminisces about the tragic events of the past.

Ann tried to shake her head, trying to erase all those memories when all of the sudden…

"ANN! SAB! LUFFIA! Come out and give Grandpa a hug!"

Ann and Luffia all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was that…?" Ann's words trailed off, refusing to form the words in one sentence.

"No… It can't be, it's impossible." Even Luffia refused to believe the idea that prompted in her head. There's just no way…

They were about to ignore their thoughts and go bac to watching the movie when all of the sudden…

"ANN! SAB! LUFFIA! Come out and welcome Grandpa! What kind of granddaughters are you?!"

Ann and Luffia all cringed. All their thoughts of terror came rushing through their heads. They did not hear it wrong. Their initial thoughts are all true! It is their indeed their grandfather!

"W-what should we do? What should we do? We're all doomed!" Luffia began to frantically hide in the corner; her eyes are full of fear. The mere thought of spending time with their grandpa scares the hell out of her. It's been years since she felt the terror of Garp!

"Damn! Why did he come back? And when? Mom should have warned us about this disaster!" Ann cursed out loud. She spoke the truth. The arrival of their grandfather is a disaster for the three sisters. Who knows what crazy antics Garp prepared for them? Before they knew it, they might be facing their deaths due to Garp's crazy ideas!

Luffia was about to suggest going to the backdoor and escaping when all of the sudden…

"Oi! Open the goddammn gate before I smash it to pieces!"

"We will call the police if you do!" Luffia shouted from the window, openly announcing that they are inside the house.

"Luffia, he is the police!" Ann deadpanned. No matter what ruckus Garp does, he will get off the hook because he is basically one of the upper echelons in the police and marine so smashing the gates will not put him in jail, at best, he will just be scolded by Sengoku for causing too much trouble, but given the fact that he is causing trouble for his own family members, the punishment won't be heavy.

"Ugh, I forgot! What do we do? Do we escape now?"

Luffia's heart is quivering. She could still remember the time when their grandfather visited them when they were so young. He brought them to a mountain for a hike. They stayed there for a month. They all thought that hike was a vacation, turns out, it was like a military camp training.

Garp trained them like a police and he is a madman. That experience granted them strong mind and experience but it also shocked them to the bones wherein they could never forget how crazy Garp is.

Before Ann could answer a loud bang resonated from the gate. Looks like Garp is dead set in destroying their gate and he is disregarding the security system in the house.

"Damn it! He's as crazy as before!" Ann cursed out. She was about to drag Luffia out to the backdoor when all of the sudden, their telephone rang. What a bad timing! She contemplated whether to answer it or not.

After several rings, it went straight to a voicemail.

"Hey Ann, I was calling on your cellphone and you were not answering - " Hearing the voice of Marco, Ann eagerly walked towards the telephone and picked it up. Her original plan was to go at the back door but that needs to be delayed since Marco called.

"Hey Marco!" Ann greeted with a bit of haste. She just needs to make the conversation quick and inform him that she will be calling later or tomorrow.

"Ann…" Marco's tone was a bit surprised but it immediately vanished. "Where were you?"

"Uh, I was in the somewhere. I probably left my phone in the room."

BANG! BANG!

"Ann! He's going in! We're dead!" Luffia can't help but shout in fear.

Marco, hearing all those noises can't help but frown in worry.

"Ann? What's happening, yoi? What is that background noise?"

"DAMN IT! OPEN UP BRATS!" Garp shouted from outside. For sure, the neighborhood are going to complain about this, though it will be pointless as the local police are scared shit with their grandfather.

"Ann, is something wrong?" Marco can't help but worry now. Judging from Luffia's voice and Ann's worried tone, something terrible must be going on. "I'll come over to your place right now, yoi."

Upon hearing this, Ann tensed up even more.

"NO! Definitely not!" She can't allow Marco to witness a tragic event and get caught up with it and another reason is the fact that Garp might not be happy if he were to discover Marco's relationship with Ann.

"What?"

"Uhm.. No, you can't come over. It's uh - " Ann is trying to think of a way to make a reason for Marco not to come and making up a reason is so hard especially with Luffia shouting from the background.

"We're under attack! Ann, we're under attack!" Luffia continued to panic as loud BANGs resonated from the gates. Hearing this, Marco felt more worried. There won't be any frantic noise if there is no reason, right?

A tick mark appeared in Ann's forehead. Luffia is so noisy that she can't even think!

"Luffia, shut it! Call Sab now!"

"But she's on a date! You said so yourself!"

"There will be 2nd, 3rd and more dates to come, but our lives are only one. Call her now!" Ann shouted at Luffia. The youngest of the three started to dial Sab's number with haste. This time, Ann got back to Marco. "Sorry about that. I have to go now, Marco. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye!" She hung up before he could even answer. She will just try to explain it tomorrow.

As of now, there is an eminent danger coming in…

Meanwhile, Sab and Kidd finished their dinner when her phone rang. As she looked at the caller, it was Luffia.

"Hey Lu, what's up?"

"Sab! Sab! We're going to die! He's here!" Sab's face became puzzled. They are going to die? What was Luffia even talking about?

"Huh?"

"Waah! He broke through our defenses! We're doomed!" Luffia kept shouting and Sab can't believe what she is hearing.

"Damn this old geezer! Can't he give us a peace! Sab, you have to help us get away! Jii-jii is here!" Ann's voice resonated from the background followed by a loud banging sound that seems to be the door about to break.

"You damn brats! You are not even welcoming your grandfather! Let me teach all of you a lesson!"

"Oh shut up, old geezer! Every time you come over, you wreck our house! Are you trying to kill us?!" Ann's voice shouted.

Sab's eyes grew large at the sudden realization. She now knew why her sisters are in such a state. Their grandfather just came back and he is definitely going to give them hell!

"I'll be right there." She hastily said then hung up. She couldn't just let her sisters suffer, could she? Even though she wanted to stay longer here with Kidd. At least she is safe with him, but her sisters are not.

Kidd upon hearing what she said looked intently at her. He does not like to have her leave here. If it is possible, he wanted her to stay here.

Sab looked towards Kidd with apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to go. Something came up and I have to go home."

Kidd nodded and stands up as well, to see her out. As they are going downstairs, both are silent. As soon as they are at the garage, Kidd opened the gate.

"Take care." Kidd said. Sab is getting ready in going inside her car. She smiled towards him.

"Thanks for the dinner. Good night."

They stared at each other. Sab is hesitating whether to hug him or kiss him as thanks. Should she?

Sab sighed and decided to go towards where Kidd is standing when all of the sudden, her phone began vibrating and the tone signaling someone is calling can be heard in the background. She sighed once again, this time, with disappointment.

She could see that it is still Luffia. Her sister must still be panicking now. Before she could even greet, shouts and banging sounds can be heard from the background the Luffia shouted: "Call 911! Call Dad! Call Mom! Waaah!"

Sab cringed and hesitated. She doesn't want to go home and face their grandfather. She felt guilty not going because for sure, her sisters are now suffering. Should she just take comfort about that and let her sisters suffer? It is tempting, but she is not so cruel.

She hung up and decided to go inside her car.

"Bye Kidd. Thanks again."

"Sure, till next time." He said hinting that there is definitely a second time. Sab smiled and started her engine.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kidd smiled from ear to ear. Though he is a bit disappointed by not getting a kiss, it is still worth it. She is definitely worth it and of course, he should make sure that there will be more dates to come in future.

Sab was now in front of their house and upon seeing the damaged gate; she frowned because this only means that the disaster already invaded their fortress. Damn, she was too late!

She parked her car in front of the gate instead of parking it in the garage. This is just in case they need to go out and escape.

She was so careful in not making any sound at all, for fear of alerting Garp of her arrival. As she saw their door, she frowned again and shivered at their grandfather's brute strength and craziness. They are no match against him. Sab noticed the silence in their house. The silence is eerie and alarming but she slowly opened the already damaged door and searched for her sisters.

She saw how wrecked the living room is. Damn, they need to buy a new set of furniture. Why is it so silent? Where are they?

"Sab…" A deep voice came from behind Sab. She mentally shivered and tried to prepare herself for her doom. She slowly turned around only to find her grandfather standing behind the door with Luffia and Ann beside him. They looked like someone who came from running a 10 mile marathon.

"Jii-jii…" Sab stepped back with fear in her eyes. Damn, she should have stayed with Kidd.

"Damn brat, you are not giving your grandfather a hug? And where have you been? You have the gall to go somewhere without welcoming me first?" Garp's eyes are growing so intense and just by that stare, Sab wanted to shout 'Monster!'

"N-No. Of course not. Jii-jii, we do not know that you're coming back, else we would have prepared for your coming back." _Yeah, we will prepare to escape as far away as possible._

"Bwahahaha. True enough. Come give Grandpa a hug! " Before the three of them can say anything, Garp grabbed the three of them and hugged them almost to death. They are squished from his enormous bear hug.

"Ughh…" They could only endure his bear hug. If they were to say anything, they might be causing more harm for themselves.

After the excruciating minutes of hugging, Garp finally, finally released the three of them. They can only glare at the laughing Garp.

"Let's sit! Let's sit! It's been so long since I saw you three."

"You destroyed most of our furniture!" Ann grumbled towards Garp.

"Oh, really? Hahahaha!" The three of them can only sigh in frustration. Their grandfather is the epitome of craziness.

"What have you been up to, girls? Are the men in this place bullying you? Remember to beat the hell out of them! Or else I will throw them in the ocean!" Garp firmly said.

He mostly stayed in the ocean and venture in different places for different assignments and he rarely come to visit them but when he does, he would most likely take them to a vacation/training.

Garp is actually their father's distant uncle. Since their paternal and maternal grandparents are all dead, and Garp is the only one relative close to their father, he stood as their grandpa.

Since they were children, he always emphasized that they need to be strong and they need training in order to beat the boys who dared to bully them, it is like a self-protection program he devised himself which includes adventures in the jungle and surviving in an island.

The three of them is appreciative because they learned so much from Garp but they do not appreciate the excessive measures he had. Those were disasters.

"Why would they bully us?" Luffia asked. Most of her friends are boys. She thinks that those boys can bully her or will think of doing so.

"They might take advantage of you! If they do, tell Grandpa! I'll beat them to death! Especially those boys whose mind are full of negative things towards you three! I'll kill them!"

Ann shivered and thought of Marco.

"Jii-jii, we are already old enough. We can handle everything." She reasoned out. She did not openly told him that she has a boyfriend, else Garp will immediately call her father, Roger as a partner to help him kill whoever the man is.

"Hahahah. I know, but no boys are allowed to get close to the three of you without my approval!" He firmly said.

The three of them fell silent. Each of them has thoughts on their own.

Ann worries for Marco. Sure, he came from a powerful family but that will be discarded in front of their family since her father and grandfather does not care about the background. As soon as they say no, regardless, it will be a no.

Sab thinks of Kidd. They are still progressing and she does not want to stop just because of the interference of his grandfather and father. This is getting out of hand… Their father is bad enough, now Garp is here.

Luffia is different. She does not have a boyfriend yet, but she loves Zoro. Though Roger and Garp approves of her friendship with Zoro, it does not mean that they will approve of him as more than a friend.

"Jii-jii, when are you going back to work?" Sab dared to ask.

"What, are you going to miss grandpa already? Hahaha!" The three of them answered in their minds: "No! Definitely not!"

"I'll stay here for the next 2 months." He answered. "Damn Sengoku, not giving me a long vacation." He grumbled. He is talking about his boss, Sengoku. The three of them met Sengoku before and all three of them get along with him and calls him Grandpa Sengoku.

In their heads, they are cursing Sengoku for giving Garp 2 month vacation because that means 2 months of torture for them.

All they could do for now is to endure, for how long, that is yet to be decided…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco's morning consists of regular routine except for Ann answering her phone. He began to worry about her ever since what happened last night. What could have happened to her? Is she okay?

Those questions invaded his mind but he tried to focus on his meeting.

After two hours of the meeting, he decided to take a break and drive to Thousand Sunny. For sure, Ann should be there. Since Luffia told her to use West gate if she wanted to visit, he did so and he was immediately granted with a pass. He went straight to the garage where Ann is working.

He immediately saw her talking with Franky, however this time, instead of wearing an overall, she is wearing a casual jeans and shirt. She looked simple but still as beautiful as ever.

Franky noticed him first and must have alerted Ann.

As soon as she saw Marco, she instantly smiled at him.

"Excuse me Franky."

"Aw, no worries Ann sis!" Franky bid his farewell to take care of some things. Actually, Ann asked him to take a look at their gate as well as their damaged doors since Garp went all out in destroying their house last night.

"Hey." Marco greeted and Ann greeted him with a kiss.

"You're not busy?" Ann asked. She guided Marco towards her temporary office in Thousand Sunny.

"Nah, not really, yoi. I am just worried about you. What was that last night?"

Ann reminded how Garp wrecked their house last night.

"My grandfather came back from his work to have a vacation for two months. We were not prepared."

Marco looked at her with a question. Isn't it a good thing to have a relative come over for a vacation?

"Did you guys have a welcome party last night?"

"Welcome party? Yeah, but not the party that you are thinking. It's more like wrecking our house party."

"Wrecking your house, yoi?"

Ann hesitated if she should explain it in detail…

"Uhm, well, our grandpa is a crazy and he has bad habits that a crazy person could only have. Every time he comes over for a short vacation, we're all in deep, deep, deep trouble." Ann started to complain. Ugh, she just wishes that Garp will not have any more crazy ideas!

Marco wanted to ask more but he just remained silent and nodded. Looks like this grandfather she is talking about is not so simple. Marco felt curious about this grandfather.

"Marco…"

"Hmm?"

Ann looked at Marco as if he is a puzzle that she wanted to solve.

"D-do we have a monthsary date?" Ann stuttered a little when asking that. She does not know if they need that. She also does not know if Marco would want something like that.

Marco was stunned at her question. Now that he thinks about it, it's been almost a month since they started going out and clearly, their relationship is already considered official.

Marco's lack of answer made Ann blushed.

After a few seconds of silence, Marco smiled towards Ann as he grabbed her hand and firmly held it.

"We certainly do need one especially if we are to celebrate an anniversary, yoi."

Ann felt happy at what she heard. So Marco is thinking about the future as well.

"Then, what should be a good date?"

"How about the time when we had our first date?"

Ann thought for a moment. That date is extremely special and Marco prepared a good set up. She still remembered that date.

"Hmm, if we are to follow that, then wouldn't that be the day after tomorrow?"

Marco thought about his schedule. There shouldn't be any important meetings in that day.

"Where do you want to celebrate?"

Ann thought for a moment then an idea came to her mind.

"Are you going to be free for the entirety of that day?"

"Yes, I can make arrangements, yoi." One of the perks of being second in command is the fact that he can cancel meetings whenever he wanted to as long as it will not affect the company as a whole. Besides, he already closed most of the major deals.

"I was thinking maybe we can visit Thousand Sunny Islands. Remember when we visited that island a few days back? I'm sure you'll love it!"

Marco sure remembers that day when Sab sent a picture of Ann in a bikini. How could he forget that?

"Why not? That sounds great."

Ann can't help but smile wide at his answer. She is now excited for that short trip… Who knows what will happen in their stay there?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"So you're grandpa is present."

Zoro started as he looked at the frowning Luffia. He is familiar with Garp and he dared to say that the man is crazy as what his granddaughters say he is.

"Yup! He wrecked our house like a madman! Sab was so lucky when she arrived, he is done with his craziness."

"What a terrible luck. Wouldn't Franky be fixing those damages?"

"He will take a look at it but I am just worried that he is going to stay for two months. He might drag us out somewhere to train us and whatnot."

Zoro snorted at what she said but true to what Luffia mentioned, Garp is so crazy you might want to take a suicide rather than staying with him for a couple of days.

"So, right now, you are trying to hide from him?"

"Uh-huh. He can't find me here." Luffia is dead set in hiding from Garp. Who wouldn't? He is like a grandpa from hell!

Zoro rolled his eyes as he answered: "You do realize that he knows the address of this office and he can barge in whenever he wants. Even if we were to call a police, they can't do anything against him." Zoro said with a flat voice. He is currently lifting a dumbbell and Luffia is just there, staring at him while complaining about her problems.

"Ugh, can I just stay at your house? He might barge in our house again."

Zoro thought for a moment. It's not like he can't allow her to stay with him, it's just that he is trying to avoid tempting situation like what happened last time. He can't act how he please not until everything is settled between him and Tashigi.

Zoro's silence made Luffia thought about what she said. She shouldn't have said that. She should have thought about it thoroughly.

"Oh, Zoro, there's a new bar Kidd opened. We haven't visited that bar." She immediately changed the subject so as to lessen the atmosphere.

Zoro put his dumbbell down and looked towards Luffia.

"We can visit it tonight." He said. He moved towards the other heavier weights and start lifting it.

"I hope there's meat available."

Zoro chuckled at what he heard. Meat always lifts her mood up.

Time passed by quickly and it is time to leave the office. Zoro and Luffia went to fetch Sab and Ann and ask them if they are going with them. Ann said no because she is sleepy. Sab on the other hand she needs to stay for a couple more hours in the office to finish some papers.

Luffia then asked the SHI crew. Only Usopp, Kaya, Robin and Franky said yes.

They all left the Thousand Sunny Building and drove towards Kidd's bar. It took them 30 minutes of driving before they arrived at the bar. It is still quarter to 6 so there are fewer customers.

As soon as they got inside, they chose a larger place that can accommodate the 6 of them.

They ordered drinks and food for Luffia.

"This is quite a good place." Robin said. Recently, she have been busy preparing for their wedding and this bar visit is a good way to get away from the stress.

"Kidd bro sure picked a good spot to do his business." The place is quite good. Kidd sure loved to expand his business.

After waiting for several minutes, their orders arrived. It is already past 6 and customers are arriving one after the other.

"I wonder where Kidd is? He got gloomy the last time we saw him." Luffia said. She could still remember how Kidd is grumbling for one reason to another.

"Really? Good thing you did not piss him off. He is a violent guy after all." Usopp shivered a little upon imagining Kidd's sinister expression. Quite true, Kidd is such a violent person. If he disliked one thing, he will do everything just to get rid of it. One time, a boasting customer pissed him off, Kidd did not hesitate in throwing the guy out of the bar.

His bars are pretty famous in Grandline and no one who knows Kidd dares to cause trouble in it because they know who Kidd is.

"Shishishi. Kidd can't do anything to me." Luffia said with a confident tone. Of course Kidd won't dare, especially if Zoro is around. Zoro is pretty protective of Luffia and once he sensed something odd, he will not hesitate to jump in.

They all continued the good conversation. The bar is now pretty crowded and many customers are starting to get wild. The dancefloor has a lot of tipsy dancers. It is around 9 pm when they noticed Kidd's arrival.

"Kidd!" Luffia shouted but Kidd can't hear her because of the loud music. "Kidd!" She waved her hands and the person that noticed her was Killer. He whispered something to Kidd, probably informing him of Luffia and Zoro's presence.

Kidd looked toward Luffia's group. He is quite in a good mood so he decided to walk towards them.

"Hey Kidd! Good place!" Franky greeted while raising his drink. Kidd nodded towards Franky as a form of thanks.

"Your mood is pretty good. Did something happen?" Luffia smiled while teasing him. One of her secret habits is pissing people off and unfortunately, Kidd is included in the list.

"Hmp. Something you don't need to know."

"Did you get laid?" Zoro asked with a teasing tone at Kidd.

The red-haired man snorted at Zoro.

"None of your business!" Of course he did not get laid. He is taking things slowly!

"What does that mean, Zoro? Get laid?" Luffia curiously asked and instantly, the entire table went silent. No one dared to answer her question, not even Franky. She blinked towards her friends, curious as to why they did not say anything or answer her question at the least. "What?"

No one answered her. Zoro coughed a little with awkwardness. He does not want to put himself in a situation where he needed to explain all details to her.

"Kidd, come join us." Zoro diverted the topic. Kidd is now smirking at Zoro, teasing him for his predicament.

"I'll drop by later. There are more things I need to take care of." He nodded towards the group and bid farewell.

They all continued their conversation. Kaya got tipsy and encouraged Usopp for a dance. Franky and Robin are so caught up in each other. Robin is sitting on Franky's lap while drinking a drink. Seeing them made Zoro roll his eyes. They are far too sweet for his taste.

"Zoro, let's dance!" Luffia is so hyperactive now that she drank a couple of drinks. She grabbed Zoro's hands and led him to the dance floor. They saw a good spot not too far away from Kaya and Usopp who was making out.

The music changed once again and this time it is a bit lively mixed with sensual tone. Some of the dancers started to do grind dancing. The music went on and the already tipsy Zoro can't help but dance along with the music. Luffia did the same thing. They danced along the music, enjoying the rhythm.

Luffia's hand clutched on Zoro's shoulder as they danced together. His hands are now resting in her slim waist. Both of them started to dance closer to each other.

They are entranced with the music, Luffia's back is now resting against Zoro's muscled chest while his hands are wrapped around her stomach. They enjoyed the moment that they failed to notice the eyes of their friends.

Robin watched how Zorp and Luffia are enjoying the moment. She can't help but smile.

"They are made for each other." Robin looked towards the person who spoke. It was Kaya. Looks like she and Usopp are done making out.

"Yes, it's just one push away. I just hope that Zoro will know what to do when time comes."

"I just feel bad for Tashigi. She will be hurt when she knows of this." Kaya sadly said. Although all of them are supporting Zoro and Luffia getting together, none of them intentionally wanted Tashigi to get hurt. They are women with conscience and they know how it freaking hurts to have someone you love loving someone.

"She is a strong woman. Let's hope for the best for everyone else."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HAVE BEEN SO SICK FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS. SORRY FOR NOT ADDRESSING YOUR REVIEWS, BUT REGARDLESS, THANKS GUYS!**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===


	28. Chapter 28 - Grandkids

**Chapter 28**

 **AN: HEY GUYS! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. YOU KNOW HOW DECEMBER CAN BE A BUSY TIME FOR EVERYONE AND THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF - EXCHANGE GIFTS, HOLIDAY PREPARATIONS... AFTER CHRISTMAS, JANUARY CAN BE HECTIC TOO. BEING FIRST MONTH AND ALL THAT. I WAS SO BUSY TO A POINT OF HAVING NO TIME TO WRITE BUT I DID SOME PONDERING ABOUT THE STORIES I WROTE SO FAR.**

 **ANYWAYS, I WILL ALSO START REVIEWING THE FOLLOWING STORIES:**

 **\- TWISTED FATES**

 **\- HOSTILITY AND** **STUBBORNNESS**

 **BASICALLY, I WILL BE EDITING THOSE. SOME READERS TOLD ME I SHOULD HAVE SOMEONE BETA'D THOSE STORIES BUT I GUESS I WILL TRY DO IT MYSELF. I THINK I WILL ALSO TRY TO EDIT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY AS WELL AS FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD.**

 **I WILL NOT BE ALTERING THE STORY LINE BECAUSE THAT WILL MESS EVERYTHING UP. I THINK I WILL JUST CORRECT THE GRAMMARS AND ALL THE MISTAKES I DID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

 **SIGH. ANYWAYS, HERE COMES YOUR AWAITED CHAPTER.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The atmosphere is quite heavy in Raftel Palace. Why wouldn't it be? Garp and Roger are having serious conversation. The topic of said conversation involves serious sanctions such as hiring detectives and a possibility of hiring assassins. Not to mention that Garp even suggested he will ask Sengoku to lend him the newly developed Marine weapon.

"Are there any news about suspicious guys around?" Garp seriously asked Roger. Both of them are currently drinking Sake.

"Hahaha. If there are any, do you seriously think that they are going to escape my clutches? You would have found them dead by now," Roger answered, proud of himself for being vigilant.

"Good, because if by any chance I found that there are guys who escaped that so called clutches, I will bombard them with my _Genkotsu._ " Garp is talking about his specialization, and that is throwing bombs, cannonballs and grenades with deadly accuracy.

Rayleigh can only sigh at the line of conversation. Seriously, these two old fools are too hard to handle sometimes, especially if it involves the three girls. How many times did these conversation happened? Too many to count and Rayleigh also lost count on how many men have suffered from the hands of these two.

Their over-protectiveness are overwhelming. Overwhelming to a point of even discussing of hiring assassins. If Rouge and Rayleigh were to do nothing, it sure would cause bloodshed in Grandline.

"They are already grown women. They can take care of themselves and both of you are not doing a good job in protecting them whatsoever." Rayleigh commented. As soon as those words came out, two men with deadly glares pointed at him snarled. They are beyond unreasonable.

Oh well, Rayleigh will just pray to whatever deities available for the poor souls of those men involved.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab's morning have been great. She woke up around 7, preparing breakfast for the three of them as the two sisters have been till sleeping. Along the time that she was preparing their breakfast, she received a text message from Kidd, asking him about another date.

Her smile couldn't get any wider as she started to reply.

 _Hey... Morning. When are you free for another date?_

The message is so casual, and so like him. No beating around the bush whatsoever.

 _How about tomorrow? Lunch will have to do._

She replied. a minute or two after that, she got another reply.

 _Sounds good. But I was thinking of inviting you over to the bar that I recently opened. If you are up to it._

Sab raised an eyebrow. She did heard that he recently opened a bar close to where she is living. It would be a nice date to spend with him.

 _Sure. Tomorrow night then._

She replied back. She will have to log out early to prepare for that date. She will not be going to the bar to meet Kidd smelling like a garage.

 _See you tomorrow night. What's your schedule today?_

 _Have to go with my sisters to work our ass off for this coming Annual Cup. Then probably have to visit our parents for a dinner or something. You?_

Sab set her phone down as she fetched the fresh milk from the refrigerator. She heard a stomping noise from the stairs indicating that Luffia is already awake and probably smelled the bacon she cooked.

"Morning!" Luffia exclaimed. As fast as lighting, she positioned herself in her usual spot and waited for Sab to set everything down on the table.

"Morning. Can you wake Ann? Tell her breakfast is ready then we can eat together. " Luffia nodded eagerly at the mention of breakfast and bolted upstairs to waqke Ann. That includes her jumping on her bed, causing an earthquake for the sleeping Ann. Sab mentally winced at that. A jumping Luffia is not a very great way to wake up.

Sab checked her phone again and she got his reply.

 _Got to finish some pending work for JRC. Rayleigh is expecting my reports. Roger would also want some bit of those inputs._

Sab fought the rigging heartbeat at the mention of familiar names. Rayleigh and Roger. Ugh, of course there's also JRC, his father's company.

 _Really? New Project huh.. Good thing you went back to your Engineering specialty._

She set her phone at the table and waited for the inevitable shouts from Ann, nonetheless.

"Luffia! Damn! Can't you stop jumping on my bed every single morning?!"

"Shishi! It was so much fun waking you that way!"

"It's not fun for me!"

Luffia, after laughing at Ann came down with a huge smile on her face, clearly satisfied with her way of waking people up.

After a few minutes, Ann came down, wearing a huge shirt that reaches the middle of her thigh. She looked really pissed.

"I swear, every single morning you asked her to wake me up is just to torment me." Ann glared at Sab. The brunette woman knew too well how her evil blond twin sister's mind works.

"Our morning rituals wouldn't be complete without it." Ann can only glare at the smirking Sab. They all proceed to claim their usual seating arrangements, mainly Luffia at the center while Sab is sitting across Ann.

They all started to dig in which much focus as they knew that a single mistake and they can lose their food in no time.

The breakfast went well for about 15 minutes. Sab forgot to check her phone for Kidd's reply. She thought that it can wait for a while.

After breakfast, Ann started doing the dishes as they knew too well that Luffia cannot be trusted with dishes. If she were to do it, they might loose all the plate this house has.

Sab took her phone and checked Kidd's reply.

 _They offered a good terms unlike any other companies. They are not discriminating which is a good thing._

Sab smiled as she typed a coherent response.

 _Good for you. It would be a waste if you are not going to use your talent in metals._

As soon as she sent it, she turned to Ann who is still washing the dishes while Luffia is taking her bath.

"Have you prepared yourself for your stay-cation in Sunny Islands?" Sab asked.

"Oh, yeah. Marco agreed. He's gonna clear his schedule tomorrow so we could go." Ann's face shows the hint of happiness and excitement. It's their 1st Monthsary, so it got to be something special.

"I am happy for you. I think you can use the helicopter. We can have it prepared for you guys." Sab suggested.

Ann thought for a moment and nodded. It would be good too to use a yacht but it will take hours before they can get to Sunny Islands unlike using a helicopter.

"Sure thing. I can ask Usopp to prepare it for me. What do you think will be a good present for Marco?" Ann has been thinking of getting some sort of present for Marco. She just does not know what to get.

"You can wrap yourself and give it to Marco." Sab teasingly said. Ann's cheeks blushed heavily at Sab's connotation.

"Sab!" She is really a blushing virgin.

"Come on! You are going to Sunny Islands for a day or two stay-cation with your boyfriend. Both of you have the island all to yourself. Of course, you are bound to have some romantic time for yourselves."

What Sab said made Ann think deeply. Well, she kind of expected that something will really happen and the anticipation is just building up as she thought how it would feel to be that intimate with Marco.

"But, what if I mess it up? You know I don't have much experience in that matter. And neither do you." Ann made a clear statement that Sab is also a virgin, no matter how old they are. As embarrassing as it is, at their age, they are still new to that department. Of course the three sisters are open to each other and those things can be discussed - all to themselves, and that does not include their parents.

"Yeah, you do not have to rub it in. The main point is, it is a good chance to get into Marco's pants." Ann sometimes hate how blunt Sab can be.

"I am not trying to get into his pants." Ann stressed out.

"I know you like him and he likes you too, and in that kind of relationship, of course a physical contact is absolutely normal." Sab countered.

"What if I don't please him enough?"

"Duh! Sis, Marco has a lot of experience to boot. For sure, you guys can deal with that. But please, don't spill whatever details you will get. Spare my mind for any unnecessary thoughts. " Sab does not want to know the exact details. That will be too much for her.

Ann laughed at her twin sister. Of course, she will nit go down to details. That is for her to keep.

After talking with Ann, Sab checked her phone again and she was glad to see a text message from Kidd.

 _I figured it would be a good idea to go back. A change of pace._

Sab started forming a reply.

 _Good. Anyways, gotta go now. Need to prepare to go with my sisters. Message you later?_

Sab did not need to wait too long as she received a reply.

 _Sure. See you..._

Sab did not reply. She decided to take a shower and prepare.

After a good of 30 minutes, the three of them are all prepared to go. As usual, they used one car. They figured it would be convenient since they are going to Raftel later tonight. No doubt since Garp just arrived and as a family tradition, they will have to hold a dinner altogether.

As soon as they arrived in Thousand Sunny Building, Luffia bolted to the door, straight to the elevator as she shouted that she will go to her office. Sab and Ann let her do her own thing as they went ahead to finish their pending works.

Luffia is quite excited to see Zoro - as always. That never changed despite being with him almost 24/7. Her usual routine, as soon as she arrived in Thousand Sunny Building, she would go straight upstairs in Zoro's gym.

His gym is in 9th floor. The elevator door bolted open and Luffia almost immediately can hear the sound of metals clanking. He must be carrying a shit load of weight _again._

She walked towards his personal gym. She saw him carrying a huge weight that it should be impossible for him to carry, but no, he is Zoro which is why he could.

Luffia sat, watching as his muscles perplexed due to the effort of carrying such a heavy weight. She observed how his sweat would drop, making his body looked more ravishing than ever. She wondered, how it would feel to touch those muscles and his abs?

Zoro put his heavy weight down and sighed. This woke Luffia from her musings as Zoro looked unamused at her.

"You're distracting me."

She blinked for a couple of times, as if processing his words then she frowned.

"But I am not doing anything!" she protested. She was quiet the entire time, unless he noticed how her stares looked so far from being innocent.

Zoro only sighed as he straightened himself, preparing to get a good bath.

"What were you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the hangar?" The question is quite futile. Zoro knew too well that she will not stay there unless there is something fun.

"Oh, I wanted to see you first." Her blunt answer caused a tint of redness in Zoro's cheeks. Despite his tan skin, it is still visible.

"I-I'll just wash up. Wait for me here. We'll go to the hangar together." He said and Luffia eagerly answered an OK. Zoro sighed inside the shower. Every second with Luffia seems to be a torture for him. How could it not? She is a walking temptation. Her eyes stares at the deepest of anyone's souls. Her lips are pure perfection.

Zoro turned on the coldest shower he ever had. He badly needed it or else he might find himself pinning her down and devouring her. He would have to wait until he settles everything with Tashigi. He knew this is already unfair for his girlfriend, but he can't control his feelings.

After his shower, he got dressed quickly. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Luffia curiously lifting a weight.

"Be careful with that. You might get yourself hurt." Lussia immediately looked at the newcomer.

"Zoro! I am just looking at it! I am not doing anything bad!" She justified. Really, she is not doing anything. Her curious mind cannot be stopped.

"Fine. Come on, let's go down." Zoro started to walk towards the door, and walked towards the wrong direction, again.

"Zoro, that is not the right way to elevator!" Luffia shouted. Honestly, how can he forget the way to elevator? He had been staying in this floor for years now! Well, that is Zoro for you.

"Tch!" A small tint of pink glazed his cheeks. He looked quite embarrassed as to how Luffia stated that he is going the wrong way.

Luffia just laughed at him and led him to the elevator and they went down. They went straight to the hangar. They saw Sab currently listing some files with Ann.

"Oh, hey, Zoro! What's up?" Ann happily greeted Zoro. They are all familiar with him since he has been a friend of Luffia's for years now. And the twins knew that they can trust Zoro. That has been proven several times already.

"Everything good?" He asked as he peered at the files. Just seeing them made him go dizzy. He hated paperwork as much as the Luffia does. Well, who doesn't anyways?

"Everything looks ok. All we just need to do is to study the possible opponents we might encounter in the tournament. For sure, there will be so many upstart rookies who will try to take the prize themselves." Sab stated. They were like that a few years back, but the only difference is that despite being rookies, they were able to get a good prize out of it.

"Does it matter? We will just beat them anyways!" Luffia smiled widely at the through of being behind the wheels once again, driving insanely and winning.

"It is still a good idea to be ready all the time." Sab lightly smacked Luffia's head for being rash.

"We just need to watch out for the bigger names. Our opponents will not be as easy as we might expect." Ann said in a careful manner. Of course she is a personal witness of how good their opponents are. Marco for one is a very good racer. Thatch and the others are as well. Going against the full force of Whitebeard Racers is not something easy. After all, they have been in the industry for so long.

"Worried, aren't we? Don't tell me you are going to go easy on your boyfriend?" Zoro smirked in a teasing manner to Ann. He knew that Ann will be going against Marco in this Annual Cup. that is something they would like to see. An interesting sight...

"Of course not! I will beat him fair and square. Besides, he does not know he is going against me."

"And in case you forgot, we have a bet. If you lose to Marco, we will all have to reveal ourselves to the world." Sab reminded Ann. It all depends to Ann now.

"Wait, you mean you are going to tell that you are the daughters of Gol D. Roger?" Zoro asked, a bit stunned. As far as he knows, Luffia is adamant in letting everyone knows. Much less Ann who was the number 1 person who would avoid doing that.

"No, not really. We are just going to try and cope with the public eye by revealing that we are Fire Fist, Blue Lady and Lucy." Sab answered.

"We can't hide forever." Luffia muttered as if she is just commenting about the weather. Though she got a point.

Zoro nodded a bit to what she said. It's not like he really have anything to say in this matter. This is their shots, not his. Whatever they decide, he will just have to stand by Luffia's side.

"Oh, by the way, Lu, I will borrow your helicopter. We will be going to Sunny Islands tomorrow." Ann said. Though even without asking her sister's permission, for sure she will not mind.

"You're going with Marco!" Luffia brightly said.

"Yes. Just a day or two."

"Or three." Sab teasingly said. Ann did not comment on that and just waited for Luffia to say something.

"Awesome! Just let Franky and Usopp know. Oh, you guys have to bring food there since there might be no stock available." Luffia said. She could remember that the fridge might not have sufficient food for them.

"No worries. We will bring food, or we can fish something. There are also fruits available in the forest." Ann shrugged. Whenever the sisters visit Sunny Islands all to themselves, they are not going to worry about food since they can all go for a fish or have some fruits in the forest. Garp's excessive training have some good results as well, aside from the trauma that it caused them.

After their designated work in the Thousand Sunny Building, the three sisters decided to go to Raftel for the impending doom of meeting Garp in a dinner. Ugh, they really wanted to ran away somewhere far away from their crazy grandfather, but can they do? It is either meeting him at dinner or risk destroying their house again.

They made sure that no one is on alert as they drive through their usual route. Thank goodness that they are using one the their dad's car. In case that someone spotted the plate number, they will not be tracing it back to them. Well, they can't really use it afterwards in going to a public place for the risk of being discovered.

Thank goodness they were able to get through the gate without any fuss from the reporters who are still on their tails.

"Oh goodness, you three are here." A deadpanned tone welcomed them as they got out of the car. They saw a burly strawberry blond haired woman standing at the entrance, leanign on the wall while she kept her hands crossed in front of her chest.

She looks scary and one look might have one person wondering if they should address this person is a he or a she.

"Dadan! Your face is all crunched up. Shishishi!" Luffia along with the twins laughed at Dadan. She is their caretaker when they were kids especially if their parents are away from a trip. You could say she is their nanny but the three of them thinks otherwise.

"Che! Who wouldn't have their face crunched up with your grandfather arriving and threatening to bombard the gate if we don't open it!" The three of them sighed mentally. It is something Garp would really do.

Sab was about to say something when they all heard a very loud laughter from inside the house. Ugh, reality sometimes sucks.

"Alright. Here we go." Sab sighed, as if trying to steady herself.

"Good luck girls! Ready your extra bones, you might break some of them."

"Thanks Dadan. That was a good way to cheer us up." Ann sarcastically said but Dadan just shrugged at her.

Oh well, here they go...

And true to their expectations, Garp is sitting comfortably on the couch with a rice crackers on hand as he laughed loudly with their father, Roger.

"Oh, hey girls. good that you are here." Their mother, Rouge is the first to notice them. The three girls immediately gave their loving mother hugs and kisses.

"My girls!" Roger exclaimed, happy to see her loving daughters. Of course, the said daughters gave Roger his well deserved hugs and kisses.

"My granddaughters!" The three of them stopped dead on their tracks, with second thoughts if they will give Garp a hug or not. A hug from Gar means a couple of bruises afterwards. "What are you waiting for? Give grandpa a hug!" Well, in all honesty, Garp did not wait for his granddaughters to walk towards him to give him a hug. He is impatient and decided to do it himself.

The three sisters tried to escape, really, they even stepped back just to avoid that bear hug but to no avail. No one escapes Garp's hugs. As in no one!

"Ugh - " The hug is really bone crushing. Good thing Garp decided to let them go because they are afraid that they might be rushed to the hospital due to fractured bones.

"Hahaha! I have good news for you girls!" Garp stated as he sat back to his original position. The sisters are ever thankful to Garp for letting them go.

The word good news totally means bad news. The sisters looked at each other, wide eyed as they communicated through telepathy. (Is that even possible?)

 _What other crazy stuff is he going to make us do now? -_ Ann

 _Damn! We have to escape this!_ \- Sab

 _We are so freaking DEAD!_ \- Luffia

"Do you want to hear the good news?"

"NO!" The three of them answered in unison.

"What was that?" Garp asked in a low dark threatening tone that sent shivers down to their spines.

"Nothing! You can tell us the good news now." Ann forcefully smiled.

"Uncle Garp, please refrain from doing anything crazy." Rouge stated in a warning tone as well. Of course she knew her daughters' dilemma in facing Garp's crazy ideas but sometimes, it can be a bit entertaining to watch as well.

"Bwahahaha. You do not have to worry, there is nothing crazy in my ideas!" Garp laughed loudly.

 _All of your ideas are crazy!_

"So, I thought that - "

RING~~RING~~~

Garp was cut off by Ann's ringing phone. _Nice!_

A good was to escape him!

"Excuse me. I have to take this call now. It is something urgent in the office."

Sab's mind worked faster. Since Ann thought of getting a escape route, why not make another one?

"Oh yes! Urgent matter in the office cannot be delayed! I have to make a call as well."

The twins looked at each other, as if understanding their own ideas. This only left to the dense and naive youngest sister who is looking at them with curious eyes. They can make Luffoa the bait for the meantime but could they bear to let their sister suffer in their stead?

Of course not...

"Luffia, you have to make some calls for me as well. Come on!" Sab grabbed her hands.

"Huh? Who am I going to call?" She innocently asked. Sometimes, her naivety is something they can't live with.

"Just come on!" Ann helped Sab in dragging their sister upstairs to make **calls**.

"W-wait! What about my good news?!"

"Later Ji-ji!" They did not let him answer them as the three sisters run upstairs to avoid Garp. Hopefully, Garp will forget about this so called good news...

Upstairs, Ann answered the call. It's from Marco.

"Hi babe! What's up?" Ann answered the call as soon as they were inside the room.

"Yeah, I just need to ask the time of our departure for tomorrow. It seems you failed to remind, yoi." Ann mentally cursed herself. Of course, how could she forget that?

"Sorry about that. Well, we can see each other in the Thousand Sunny building. I asked Usopp to prepare the helicopter for us. How about 9 am?"

"Hmm, sounds good. See you then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." they hung up after that short conversation.

As soon as Ann turn to her sisters, she saw the glint of teasing from their eyes and their smiles. She knew those teasing glints.

"Can you stop it?!" The two monkeys just laughed at her while she is busy hiding that blush on her face.

"You two are so cute together." Sab said.

Ann just let go of that comment and instead proceed to discuss the situation at hand.

"What do you think the crazy old man will do in this months?" This took their attention and seriously answered Ann's inquiry. It is like they are plotting strategies against Garp which is actually true. They have to come up with something to defend themselves. They can't just leave themselves at his mercy.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. you know him, he gets crazy ideas every single day and God knows what is next!" Sab sighed with a dead hope at this concern. Ugh, how can they be so unlucky as to have Garp in the next two months?

"Why don't we call Grandpa Sengoku and ask him to lift grandpa's 2 months vacation? Maybe he can take it back or something?" The twins looked at each other, wide eyed due to what Luffia suggested. Why didn't they think of that?

"That's quite brilliant Lu! Come on, let's call him now!" Ann is ever excited as she urged Luffia to give Sengoku a call.

"You have to beg him!" Sab firmly stated. The twins wanted to ask Luffia to tell Sengoku of their request for reasons that is justifiable.

Sengoku can hardly say NO to Luffia. He witnessed firsthand Luffia's ultimate weapon, her puppy dog eyes.

Luffia retrieved her cellphone and started to dial Sengoku's number. The twins set the call on speaker mode so they could hear it as well. Worse comes to worst, they might need to join the conversation. Ann is preparing some good words to convince Sengoku and Sab is preparing some blackmail materials to ensure Sengoku will help them out.

After a couple of rings, Sengoku finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa Sengoku!" Luffia called out and they could openly hear Sengoku groaned. He might have been expecting this.

"What is it this time, Luffia?"

"Shishishi! Grandpa is bothering us! He is going to give us crazy ideas because probably he will be bored in the next two months of his vacation."

Another groan was heard from Sengoku.

"He was asking for a really long vacation and just like you, he keeps on bothering me!"

"So you mean, I am a bother?" Luffia's voice started to quiver and is shouldn't take long for Sengoku to figure out that Luffia might be sporting a puppy dog eyes now.

"What do you really want?"

A little hope presented itself for the three sisters.

"Can you do something to make sure Jii-chan will not bother us that much? Give him a not so boring assignment while he is on vacation or something."

A really long sigh was heard and they could tell that Sengoku is about to agree to Luffia's request.

"Grandpa Sengoku, we will send you one of your favorite teas!" Ann suggested, hoping to make Sengoku agree easily.

"Plus a very good biscuits." Sab added.

"Alright, alright! I will do something about it! You better send those stuff immediately!"

The three sisters internally celebrated. At least they have done something to make sure Garp will not bother them that much.

"Right away, grandpa!"

After that conversation, at least the sisters had a good breathing space. It might not be 100% sure that Garp will not bother them, but at least, they minimized it.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann woke up early. She woke Sab up as well as Luffia. She have to meet Marco at 9 am at Sunny building.

"Can I come with you? You seem to be going somewhere?" Ann mentally cringed at the thought of letting Garp come. Of course she will not be allowing him to come with her! No way in hell will she let that happen! she will just risk Marco's life in Garp's hands and that will definitely ruin their first monthsary!

"No way, Ji-ji! I thought you're going to challenge Dad in an arm wrestle? And you also have a drinking session with Uncle Rayleigh!" Ann mentally apologized for pushing the responsibility of entertaining Garp to her father and uncle. _Sorry, Dad, Uncle Ray. But I can't let him ruin my date!_

Garp must have realized that she got a point as his face lit up.

"Good thing you reminded me of that challenge. now, let's see where Rayleigh is. Our drinking session has been long overdue. Bwahahaha!"

"Good luck, Ji-ji!" Ann shouted as she waved goodbye to Garp. Yep, good luck to him because if he ever gets Rayleigh drunk, Aunt Shakky's wrath will be upon him. _At least that will keep him off our backs._

The three sisters got into the car and bolted out of the east gate. As soon as they have done so, large surge of reporters swarmed at them. Flashes of camera were visible in the broad daylight.

"Luffia, hide!" Sab shouted. Luffia immediately understood and hid herself so no one will notice a third person within the car.

"Why are they here?" Ann mentally cursed reporters. This is supposed to be a secret entrance and exit for them. Why in the world are the reporters here, as if they are waiting for them?

"Damn it! They must have noticed us last night!" Sab cursed as she tried to cover her face with a handkerchief while Ann pulled a cap somewhere, (where did she got that anyways?) to cover her face. Good thing they are using a tinted car, else they would be having their faces flashed in the front page of magazines and tabloids tomorrow morning. For sure, internet would have a breakout if that were to happen.

"Make it fast!" Sab commanded whille Luffia is laughing her ass off while ducking behind them.

"That's what I am trying!" Ann stepped on the booster and dashed forward, leaving dust with the still chasing reporters.

"Just so you know, you can't go to Sunny building. they might trace it back." Luffia stated in a carefree manner.

"Shit! No choice." Ann said as she maneuvered the car to the opposite direction, towards the direction of their dad's office. As she checked the side mirror, she saw about a couple of cars currently chasing after them and cameras on standby. Seriously? they are that desperate to get a footage of them?

Sab immediately fished her phone out and dialed Uncle Rayleigh's number. for sure, he would have been in the office by now.

After a few rings, good thing Uncle Rayleigh picked up.

"Hello, Sab? What can I - "

"Uncle help! They are chasing us!" Sab shouted.

"Who?!"

"The reporters! Paparazzis! We are currently heading to JRC building. Make sure the passage is open."

"Hahaha. Alright. You can count on it." they hung up and as soon as they have done so, another car is chasing them... It's not paparazzi, but a police car. They all looked at the dashboard, and they saw they are going over the limits.

"Ohh, that should be Smokey!" Luffia peaked to see the upcoming police car chasing them.

"Shit! we can't let ourselves get caught! Ann, drive faster!" Sab commanded.

"Heeh... Think he can outrun us? Dream on baby!" Ann smirked devilishly as she sped up even more, leaving a great distance to the chasing police car and reporters. Ann maneuvered to the right alley where they can take a shortcut to the JRC.

The sisters all laughed as they saw how far they are.

"Alright!" They all shouted upon seeing the huge JRC building. Without even stopping at the guardhouse, they all sped up. Good thing that the huge gate is already open for them. They bolted inside and in the parking lot designated for their father for emergency purposes, just like this one.

They stopped and saw Uncle Rayleigh standing there, waiting for them to get out of the car.

"That was a joy ride you got, girls. It was hilarious seeing it in TV." Rayleigh teased.

"Huh?"

"What, you don't know? You were live streamed in TV! " the three sisters stared wide eyed at Rayleigh then to each other. they immediately took the elevator and went upstairs to their dad's office where there is a huge television.

They bolted in the office, and found their dad, sitting comfortably while eating a bowl of popcorn as he watched the headlines of the news.

 **ROGER'S DAUGHTERS SPED PAST THE DRIVING LIMITS AMIDST SURGE OF REPORTERS!**

And what was reported was the fact that the police car just chased them and they ended up speeding more.

"That was a good maneuver." Roger stated in a calm demeanor while he keeps eating popcorn as if he is just watching a Fast and Furious movie.

"They are going to be here any minute right now. How are we supposed to go out?" Ann asked. She got a flight to catch with Marco, not that she would say that to her dad.

"Why not use the helicopter? No one's using it. Sab can drive."

"And I can co-pilot it!" Luffia beamed.

"NO!" Everyone in the room immediately shouted. They knew Luffia. She will mess up everything. The last time they let her co-pilot, they found themselves almost crashing to a mountain with a laughing Luffia.

"Aww..." Luffia pouted at her family. Why wouldn't they let her co-pilot the helicopter? She knew how and she even have a student license for driving helicopter.

"Alright. I guess we can use that. Let's go!"

Sab asked her sisters to come with her.

"Have fun dodging the reporters!" Roger was ever cheerful as he watched his daughters exit the doors in his office.

"Dad, it is not funny!" Ann exclaimed.

They did not comment how Roger finds it funny for them to dodge the surge of reporters. Well, he has been making fun of them ever since they almost got caught. He said something about how funny it is to watch them dodging the reporters.

They left their dad and went straight to the rooftop where the helicopter is on standby.

"We can't openly go to Sunny Building. It will be suspicious." Sab said. She is already sitting in front, ready to take off while Ann is sitting beside her, being the co-pilot. Luffia is behind them, smiling as if thrilled to ride in the helicopter to avoid the reporters. Good thing that the three of them took the training to pilot a helicopter, it came quite handy. Though they don't suggest for Luffia to pilot one since it might lead to a disaster.

"How about we got to Sunny Islands? That will be safe." Luffia suggested.

"What about Marco?" Ann asked. She is already running late and she haven't contacted him yet.

"We just need to ask Usopp to fly the helicopter to Sunny Islands." Luffia said. Well, that was a smart move. From then, they can just use their helicopter. The helicopter that is owned by their father can be returned at a later date. After all, if their father will need a helicopter, they have another one at home.

"Alright. Let me call him up first." Ann took her phone out and dialed Marco's number.

"Hey Marco!"

"Hello. I am almost to Sunny Building, yoi. In about 10 minutes. Are you in the helicopter already?"

"Yeah. I am with my sisters. Something came up so we got a bit change of plan."

"Huh? What happened?" Marco's voice resonated a bit of worry. Of course Ann cannot openly tell him what happened. She is not ready.

"Just a minor, uh - concern but nothing to be worried about. Just go to Sunny Building. Usopp will fly you to Sunny Islands. I will wait for you there, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. see you, yoi." After they hung up, they called Usopp and gave him instructions to pilot the helicopter to Sunny Islands.

"Alright. Let's go to Sunny Islands!" Sab started the engine and as soon as it is on air, Luffia immediately opened her tablet to check the internet. Sure thing, they made the headlines again.

"Look down below! There are so many reporters at the entrance!" Luffia exclaimed. Yep, there are so many reporters that the Security of the building is hardly keeping up.

"Damn them! Can't they just leave us be for a moment?" Ann shouted. Oh, well. they cannot be bothered by it since they escaped.

From JRC to Sunny Islands, it will only take them about 30 minutes of travel.

After the 30 minutes, they landed on the helipad of Sunny Islands. they got a message from Usopp that they will arrive in about 5 minutes.

"Enjoy your stay here. I am sure you guys will have a blast!" Luffia said with a good laugh. they are waiting for Usopp and Marco to arrive. True to what Usiopp said, after a couple of minutes, they already saw the helicopter owned by Luffia landing on the extra helipad. After it landed safely, they saw Marco heading out of the helicopter as Usopp is shutting the engine off.

Ann smiled as her hot boyfriend is approaching them.

"Marco! Marco! Marco! You're here!" Luffia instantly jumped at Marco hugging him tightly. Good thing that Marco is already used to her antics.

"Luffia, get off him." Sab scolded.

"Shishishi. Sorry!" She does not sound sorry at all.

"It's quite okay. I had many siblings, remember?" Sab threw a grateful smile at Marco as they gave each other a cheek to cheek kiss, then Marco proceed to give Ann a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, what happened? Did you guys took another ride here?" Marco curiously asked. He saw another helicopter and he can quite tell that this was used by the sisters.

"You ought to get used to them changing plans at the last minute. Considering their situation." Usopp commented as he joined them. He casually threw that not in the air that had Ann and Sab wide eyed. Does he not know that Marco is not aware of their situation.

"Situation?"

"W-We were running errands since our grandfather just arrived." Ann quickly explained as she glared at Usopp who took that as a warning.

"Oh, I see. Are you guys staying as well?" Marco asked them. Good thing he did not pry too much.

"No. We don't want to be a bother to both of you. So we will just go." Sab teasingly smiled at the two of them.

"You guys enjoy! There are a lot of places you can visit here. Ann, you have to show Marco the best places!"

"Of course." Ann agreed.

After a few minutes of conversation, Sab, Luffia and Usopp bid goodbye. They opted to use Luffia's helicopter instead of their dad's.

As the three flew off, Marco vaguely notices a couple of things.

"You guys can pilot helicopter, yoi?"

"Oh, yeah. Our dad told us to get a license. Mostly Sab and I are doing the maneuver. Luffia had her license after several attempts."

"Quite surprising. But that is nice." Marco commented.

"Come on! Let's get inside. I am famished." Marco chuckled at his girlfriend. As they left the helipad, Marco took notice of the small logo on the helicopter that the three sisters used. That symbol is quite familiar and famour all through out the Grand Line.

It is Jolly Roger Group of Companies' logo.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Thousand Sunny Building:**

The stunt they pulled are everywhere. Tabloids immediately released stories that are full of bullshit while websites have been full of photos of the car that they used. Thank goodness that the car was named under their dad or else, they would have find themselves in the difficult situation.

They really need to prepare for coming out to the world. They cannot hide forever and worse, the reporters might find out even before they are ready for it.

Sab groaned a bit. She is getting a headache due to this. A ring to her cellphone woke her from her musings. As she looked at the caller, it was Koala. What does she want now?

"Hell-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Our stunts are everywhere. We were almost caught." Sab cut her off before she could start ranting and tease her to no end.

A laugh was heard from Koala.

"Yes, I saw that but that was not the one I am calling for." this made Sab curiously frown.

"And what is it are you calling for?"

"I just need to ask you if you are going to Kidd's bar this night. I am going to see Killer as well."

Ah, that reminded Sab that she did agreed to meet Kidd in his bar.

"Yes. I agreed to see him later. I am surprised that you will be having a date with Killer in a bar and not in the hotel room." she deadpanned. Sab could imagine Koala's blushing face.

"S-Shut up! Anyways, what time will you be there?"

"Hmm, about 9-ish? How about you?"

"Around the same time. I guess I will see you later. "

"Sure!" Sab answered

"But Sab, that was really close. I have heard that they are all digging deep down. They are more vigilant than ever. Even in the publishing house that I am working with, they are investigating this further. some sponsors are paying up to know your identities." Sab frowned at what Koala said, She and her sisters are fully aware of how her dad's enemies are trying to use them as a bait to bring their father down. It is also one of the reasons why they are hiding.

These enemies have been persistent than ever.

"I know. We almost got caught. What was the status on your end?"

"They are investigating the cars that you guys have been using. Tracing it to where it belong. The helicopter you used earlier are being traced back. So far, they haven't gotten that information." Sab heaved a sigh. Good thing they did not go straight to Sunny Building using their father's car. Should that be traced, for sure, they are going to investigate Luffia's background, leading to a conclusion of their identities.

"Good. The helicopter is in Sunny Islands. Ann is staying there with Marco so we opted to go straight to the island to avoid being traced."

"That's quite a good move for you guys. I will do whatever I can to ensure they will not be getting information."

"Thanks Koala. Just make sure you don't act suspicious. They might trace you as well." Koala laughed at Sab.

"No worries. I can take care of it." They ended the call after that. Sab sighed and conditioned herself to start working.

As she looked outside of the temporary office she has in Sunny Building, she saw how her sister interacting with the higher ups of Straw Hats Incorporated. Everyone might have been expecting them to be serious knowing the growth of their company after less than 10 years in the business. What people do not know is the fact that this company was built out of friendship.

Sab is very proud of her sisters. they are achieving goals they set. She thought sometimes, what would it be like if they were not in hiding from the very beginning? Would they be able to get where they are now?

Definitely not. It would be different than what it was today.

Ann will be judged of her choice to work as freelance when she could just easily work in their father's company or make one for herself.

Sab will be questioned of the profession she chose due to the difference, no matter if her father has hospitals under his name.

Luffia will be belittled in founding a company that more or less competes with their father's or other big corporations.

So much can happen.

And so much will happen.

All they need to hope is to get through it...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco must say, the Island itself is a great place. Sure, he had been to islands that he lost count. By far, this is one of the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

The white sand are pleasing to the eyes. The blue ocean is calm and the forest at the back of the villa seems to be inviting them to go for a hunt. At the side of the villa, there are huge orange plants and there are also different kinds of fruits that can ensure a good food for them.

The villa itself is quite huge, but there is a homey feeling to it.

"Luffia loves comfort and she loves to have relaxing places to go which is why she asked Franky to build this villa. Usopp developed the lands in this island. Basically, everyone else contributed for the development." Ann said.

"It is quite impressive. Should this be a resort, I am sure this will be profitable, yoi."

"Nah, Luffia does not really care about that. Besides, they are using this as a vacation spot for friends' gathering." Marco is impressed how laid back Luffia can be. "Come on, let's get settled." Ann dragged Marco inside the villa. They went upstairs as Ann is giving him a couple of ideas about the rooms in the villa.

"The three of us has a shared room whenever we come here. Here it is!" Ann opened a large bedroom with a huge bed at the center. It has complete amenities that they might need and if Marco were to guess, this might be the Master's bedroom.

"But this is not the one we are going to use. Come on!" Ann, as energetic as always dragged Marco to the bedroom beside the sisters' shared bedroom.

Marco was a bit surprised that room is almost as big as the first bedroom she showed him earlier.

Ann must have noticed Marco's curiosity so she began explaining.

"Franky made the rooms quite the same in size. Though the biggest would be the one I shared with my sisters." Marco only nodded.

"Why don't we have something to eat first then we can proceed with exploring the island, yoi?"

"Good idea!" Ann's face lit up at Marco's suggestion. She is getting hungry herself and she needs something to fill her growling stomach. They proceed to the kitchen, and rummaged inside the refrigerator. It was complete with all sorts of foods that they might need for a two days of vacation. "Huh, the signal is all good now!" Ann muttered as she checked her phone out and saw that the signal is stable unlike before.

"Why, does this island contains no signal?" Marco asked as he started to prepare a sandwich for both of them.

"When we got here the last time, the signal is under maintenance. so, Franky was able to fix it." As if on cue, Marco's cellphone rang, indicating that someone is calling. Ann looked expectantly at Marco as he looked at the screen of his phone.

"It's Izou, yoi." Ann only nodded as Marco answered the phone call. "Hello Izou?"

"How dare you not tell me about your mini vacation with your girlfriend?!" Marco winced at her tone. She must have found out that he took a small vacation from the office for a couple of days.

"As far as I know, I cannot be obliged to tell you all the details of my vacation, yoi." he calmly said. As he looked at Ann, he saw her smiling at him, chuckling as she might be imagining the flow of conversation.

"You have been hiding your girlfriend from your family!" Izou exclaimed with disappointment.

"I will let you meet her when the time comes, yoi." As he said this, Marco looked at Ann expectantly and she nodded.

"When would that be? All of us are dying to meet her!"

"Soon, yoi." He said smiling and this made Ann a bit nervous. Looks like she will have to face his family sooner than expected.

"Ok, fine. Where are you anyways?"

"We're at the beach, yoi."

"Oh~ I see. Alright, I will not be disturbing you any further. But you have to tell me some details, ok?" Marco sighed. Izou is being too nosey for his own good.

"Fine. Bye now." As the call ended, Ann looked at Marco with an amused grin.

"Let me guess, she wanted you to tell her about this small vacation."

"Yes. She has been dying to know about you, yoi."

"I wonder what what will her reaction be once they know we have been dating for a month now?" Ann would love to see their reactions on their face.

"That, we will find out later on. Why don't we eat now, yoi?" Ann happily obliged. Of course, she will not say no to food. Never will she say that!

As they were eating sandwich, Ann got about 4 sandwiches for herself, mind you, she began telling Marco about the whole island itself. They can go ride jet ski to go island hopping. They can go fishing as well. Basically so many activities that 2 days will not be enough.

"How about if we extend our vacation for another day? Let's make it 3 days instead, yoi." Ann is a bit surprised to know Marco offered such thing since she knew he is too busy in handling matters in the company.

"Are you sure? Don't you have important meetings to attend to?"

"That can wait. Besides, it has been several months since the last time I went for a vacation. Don't you think I deserve a few days off, yoi?" Ann laughed a little at what Marco said. True, he has been busy that vacation is too much of a luxury. he can't go our of the company for long due to the duties he will have to attend to, but now, it is kind of surprising he is making time just to spend it with Ann.

Marco's past relationships has been good, but most of those relationships led to break up. Mostly the woman will say how he is too busy to spend time with her and whatnot. As far as he is concerned, he is making time, although not all of his time will be dedicated to the woman he is dating. That should be understandable, yet, they could not.

Maybe, there is also a fault in his part. not trying too hard on the relationship.

This time, Marco does not want to make the same mistake again. He wanted to make this lasts... for a lifetime.

Marco internally shook his head. He does not want to scare Ann.

"A weather is good. Would you like to go swimming? We can cook here first before going to the hut."

"Sure." they began to prepare a simple lunch for them. Fruits that are already available in the kitchen and a couple of drinks for them. After they set it in the basket.

"Come on. Let's change into a swim wear." She casually told Marco.

"Alright, yoi." They went upstairs. Their bags are still on the floor and they need to set it first to the cabinets available.

Ann took a swim wear out of her bag and walked in the bathroom to change. She got different sets of swimsuit that she got for free when they did the photo shoot the last time they stayed here. She opted to wear the string orange two piece swimsuit. She quite like the color itself. Then, she chose to wrap a beach shawl to wrap around her lower part. She would like to leave some decency, at least. (LOL)

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Marc patiently waiting for him, already dressed in white Sando and blue beach shorts. He looked smoking gorgeous. She is not the only one looking gorgeous as Ann herself is like a walking goddess and Marco definitely love the view, albeit the shawl covering the lower part.

"Like what you see?" Ann teasingly asked and Marco gave her this devouring look that will make every girls shiver.

"Don't tempt me, Ann. We might not be walking out of this room, yoi." Marco glowered. As much as he wanted to just stay in this room and indulge to intimacy with his girlfriend, he still thinks there are better times for that. that would be later.

Ann grinned at him as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies together. Marco immediately wrapped his arms around her and lean in for a kiss.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss but it turned anything but simple.

Marco's tongue immediately delved inside her mouth, tasting her like he never did before. A moan escaped her lips and Marco loved hearing it. Her hands started to feel his exposed muscles.

It seems that aside from touching his torso, she would also love to taste him through her tongue. She engaged into a tongue battle which Marco happily obliged.

The battle did not last long as they need to part for a breath.

"We should go now, yoi, or else, you will not be walking out of this room properly."

"Is that a challenge?" Ann teased more.

"No. It is a fact. Now, let's go." Ann pouted but still let Marco dragged her outside of the room, which could be huge temptation to both of them.

They walked for about 5 minutes, with food basket on their hands for a picnic in the beach. As soon as they set their stuff in the hut they are occupying, they readied themselves for a good swim under the sun.

Ann started to apply sunblock on her skin. Of course, she can't reach her back so she asked Marco to apply it for her. After he applied the lotion, she opted to do the same for him.

When he took off his Sando, she saw the huge tattoo on his chest. She can't help but stare at the beautiful tattoo on his chest.

"Do you like it, yoi?"

"It's beautiful! I love it!" She indeed loved it. Especially it made him look like a living Adonis. "Can I take a photo of you?"

"A photo? sure, why not?" Ann took her cellphone and took a photo of Marco. "Come on, let's take a selfie!" Marco is smiling at Ann's eagerness. He does not mind it though.

Ann angled her phone perfectly and took a shot of them.

"Let me." Marco took her phone since he has longer hands, the angle would be better than Ann's. Marco's right hand is around Ann's shoulder while she hugged him around his muscled torso. For sure, the women of Grandline will be envious if they found out that one of the most eligible bachelors in town is currently hugging her. She sure is one lucky girl to have Marco as a boyfriend.

"Marco..." she called out.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She sincerely said. Marco smiled lovingly at his girlfriend before he leaned in for a kiss on her lips as he muttered: "I love you too."

After the quick kiss, Ann immediately thought of something.

"Where's your phone?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at her sudden question, but he said nothing as he reached out for his phone and gave it to Ann.

"What do you need it for?"

"Let's take a teasing picture and send it to Izou." Ann grinned at Marco. He seems to realize what is going through her mind as he shook his head and smiled at her idea.

"She will be in hysterics if we were to do that, yoi."

"It will be worth it especially if she were to find out we are already dating." Marco let Ann be. Well, it will be funny to see Izou freaking out in excitement about his girlfriend.

"So, what kind of picture do you have in mind, yoi?"

"Simple one. Just our hands together."

Ann raised their hands together up in the sun while she took a photo of it. After a few clicks, she presented it to Marco.

"What do you think?" Marco loved the picture itself.

"Then let's send it." Marco took the phone from Ann. She expected to send it through Messenger but instead, he opened his official Instagram account and posted the photo with the caption: " _Together under the sun._ "

"I wonder what Izou's reaction will be?" Ann muttered with a curious smile. She would love to see the agitated look on her face!

"Le's start thinking about that later on, yoi. Why don't we go for a swim?" Ann nodded as she was now dragged by Marco to the beach, hands clasped together as they indulged themselves under the sun.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **EXTRA:**

Garp is wondering around town. He just came from the local Police Office wherein he will be overseeing a certain type of trainings for the police officers. The combat trainings will be especially handled by Garp for the next couple of weeks.

He was certainly complaining how Sengoku keeps on giving him assignments even during his vacation! He means, it is supposed to be a vacation! Why should he be having assignments during vacation?!

"Damn Sengoku, that crazy old geezer..." He muttered whole he sat at the nearby bench park, eating his rice crackers. Oh well, he got nothing better to do so he supposed he could beat up those snot nosed brats in the local police office.

As he is currently sitting and watching the kids play around the park, he saw a certain old man - ordinary old man mind you, taking care of small kids around the ages of 4 or 5.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I want some ice cream!" One small blonde haired kid said to her grandpa.

"Yes, yes, dear. We will get your ice cream." The old man said to his grandchild.

"Cotton candy too!" Another kid said as she beamed a wide smile at his grandpa.

"Sure dear. Come along."

As Garp watched the exchange, memories came back to him from the time when his three granddaughters are all just kids, annoying the hell out of him for disobeying his commands and basically just makes him mad.

Even though they usually disobeys him, they never failed to make Garp happy. They are his precious granddaughters and he spent most of his time warding off anyone who will harm his precious granddaughters.

Seeing the old man with his grandkids with him, Garp can't help but want to go back to those times when his granddaughters play around with him. he knew they can't go back in time, but he realized something right now.

HE WANTS GRANDKIDS!

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Confusion

**AN: HEY GUYS! 29TH CHAPTER! I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS ABLE TO WRITE 29 CHAPTERS NOW. WHEW! MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SO MANY READERS AND THAT SERIOUSLY MAKES ME HAPPY CONSIDERING THAT I KNOW I HAVE MANY MISTAKES IN WRITING A CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY HOW YOU LOVE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I WILL NOT RANT TOO MUCH HERE NOR ANSWER THE REVIEWS. KNOW THAT I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

 **ANY CASE... JUST A BIT OF WARNING...**

 **YOU GUYS MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY I RATED THIS AS M... WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ITS' OKAY IF YOU ARE A MINOR READING THIS. HECK, I READ BOOKS FAR MORE MATURE THAN THE CONTENT IN THIS ONE WHEN I WAS ABOUT 15. SOME OF THE READERS ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT MATURE CONTENTS SO, CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED FOR THE CONTENT. I TRIED TO MAKE THE WORDS A BIT 'NOT MATURE' BUT CONSIDERING THE SCENES PERTAINING, THAT IS QUITE DIFFICULT. :P**

 **I ALSO HAVE A GOOD NEWS. SURE, I TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT ME ENDING THIS IN 30+ CHAPTER BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THIS STORY GOT LONGER. BLAME MY PATHETIC MIND FOR THAT.**

 **I ESTIMATE THIS WILL END IN CHAPTER 50 OR SO... WE'LL SEE...**

 **BY THE WAY, I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF FAIRY TALE FOR ASL SISTERS. STILL TRYING TO UPDATE THE OTHERS... AFTER I POST THIS, I WILL START ON WRITING ABOUT FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD.**

 **SO BUSY GUYS SO IT IS TAKING TOO MUCH TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE. HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL FOR MBA, SO HOPEFULLY, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The Instagram post caused an uproar in the social media and they can't get over the fact that Marco himself posted it on his account! Just an hour after it was posted, it caused the netizens so many reactions. Some have indicated how sweet he is and how lucky whoever the woman he is dating. Some says that the woman can go to hell for stealing their Marco away from them, they are probably the lunatics that are crazy over Marco.

The reporters and tabloids have been exaggerating about the post saying that it could be a sign of Marco saying goodbye to bachelorhood and that the world might be expecting wedding bells soon. They also have been speculating a couple of women that they suspected could be Marco's mystery girlfriend. They even speculated that it was Whitey Bay and the whole WGC laughed at that suggestion as they knew too well that the two are just good friends.

The post sent Izou with mixed emotions. Now, she is too curious for her own good. If she could just guess which island Marco run off to with his little girlfriend, she would have ordered to have the helicopter ready so she could fly off to that island and caught them off guard. That was an initial idea but since the information about the island is something unknown regardless of how much she asked her very clueless siblings, she cannot do anything. She tried asking their father about it and even he has no clue where Marco was.

"Are you sure, Pops, that he did not tell you not even where he went off to? Or where he rode to get to that island? I just need some clues." Izou is really persistent about the location. Her curiosity is really starting to kill her and if she does not sate her insatiable curiosity, she might explode!

"Come on now, Izou. Give Marco some space! He badly needs it considering how much he needs to shoulder." Whitebeard is quite amused seeing how Izou is hell bent in knowing about Ann and Marco.

"And you are not curios? Not in the least?" Whitebeard stopped from drinking his Sake and looked at his daughter with a smirk on his face. Realization hit Izou like a tsunami as she stared with disbelief in front of her father figure. "You knew something!" She pointed at the tall and huge old man with disbelief as if she was betrayed or something.

"Gurarara. I knew something but that is not a topic I can openly discuss especially if Marco is not willing to share yet."

"But Pops! We are supposed to be a family! We can't keep something like this from each other!" Izou pointed out, hoping that she can squeeze information away from their father. Whitebeard just shook his head in a good amusenent. Marco really knows when to hit hard in the nerve.

"We have to wait until Marco decides that himself." Whitebeard smiled at Izou, hoping she will give up - even if a little.

"Fine! But, you do know who was it, right?" Okay, Izou is really not going to give up on this - not if she can help it!

Whitebeard smirked at his daughter.

"Oh, she was not introduced formally to me, but I do know her. More than you ever imagined." Whitebeard chuckled at Izou. He dropped another wood to the fire. It just ignited her curiosity to the highest level.

"Pops! You gotta give me a hint!"

"Gurarara! You will find out soon enough."

As Izou's curiosity spikes, the two lovebirds in question is enjoying the sun and the beach. They continued to play with the water, splashing themselves with its coldness whilst laughing at their childish antics.

"What do you think Izou would do once he saw the photo you just posted?" Ann willfully asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed their bodies together. Their faces are close together and Marco wrapped his left arm around her waist while the other is firmly placed on her pert ass. They decided to take shelter in one of the huts in the beach where they placed their stuff. Both of them are already sporting a bit of a red skin all from that constant sun bathing.

He gave it a little squeeze before answering her question.

"I am sure her curiosity will spike up that I am afraid she will explode, yoi." He chuckled as kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is she that scary?"

"She could be scary, yoi. And she will stop at nothing just to sate her curiosity."

Ann laughed as she could imagine what Izou will be doing right about now. Oh well, she shouldn't worry too much about it. All she have to do is to enjoy this memorable vacation with Marco. Without any words from her, she yanked him closer and smashed their lips together in an almost hungry kiss. Marco happily responded to the kiss. This time, his hands were on her buttocks, feeling that firmness and softness which caused her to moan and open her mouth enough for Marco to deepen the kiss even further. Plunging his tongue into that cavern and taste her sweetness.

Ann is definitely in a bliss and she loved the heat that he is providing. Her hands have found his hair, tugging on it to move closer to her if that was even possible. In the middle of the kiss, Ann felt the need to feel more of Marco. Despite the tiny bit of clothing they have, still for them it is not enough.

Marco's hands are getting bolder every second. From the firm grasp on her buttocks, he decided to tease Ann a little sliding upwards, teasing the knot on Ann's bikini.

Ann felt that teasing hand and she is not a person who will just let an opportunity pass by. She too, knew how to be a tease if she wanted to be. Feeling bolder, she moved her body to grind against Marco, brushing that sensitive part of his body. Marco growled at her - not in a disapproving manner but in a way that tells her he wanted more and she is more than willing to give it to him.

She rubbed her almost naked body against him. The minimal clothing seems to be not enough to prevent Marco from feeling that ample breast against his bare skin.

Marco went for her neck. Judging from their last intimate moments, he knew the spots he needed to focus on and base on her moans and more rubbing of her body against him, he must have hit bullseye. Marco went bolder than ever as is previously teasing hands finally made its move and untangled the knots on her bikini.

The clothing material did not fell off as it was stuck between their bodies as their bodies are still pressed together. Ann noticed how her bikini top had been untangled and one little space away from each other, it would be falling off from being stuck between their bodies and completely exposing her top which she does not mind in one bit.

Marco was busy devouring her neck when all of the sudden, Ann's phone rang signaling someone is calling her. Who could it be? she sure as hell her sisters will not be calling her anytime soon as they knew she is busy with her time with Marco. The said boyfriend did not appreciate the disturbance judging from the growl he did. Ann chuckled at that as she let Marco devour her neck as if she did not hear the phone ringing.

She decided to also start sucking on Marco's neck. This trip will not be complete if Ann will let the opportunity to pass by to leave a hickey on Marco's neck. She can't just let him have all the fun now, can she?

After devouring each other's necks, they decided that they need to taste each other more. They engaged in a tongue battle, each willing and desperate to plunge in their tongue. Marco titled her head so he could gain access. Oh, how he loved that taste of hers. She smelled of cinnamon and he loved that smell of hers that seems to put Marco into a bliss. His tongue works its wonders which Ann approved so. They were in a middle of heated make out session when phone rang again, for the second time. Looks like whoever the caller is, would not take no for an answer.

Both of them reluctantly stopped their make out session with ragged breathing while maintaining their noses against the other. They practically breath in unison as they stared at each other's swollen lips. Both of them wanted to have another go but the disturbance of the caller in Ann's cell phone is getting in their way.

"I think you should really answer that, yoi." Ann pouted at Marco. She does not want to part with him and this caller is really getting on her nerves. She mentally took note to turn her phone off later tonight so no one will disturb them and she will also include turning off Marco's phone to avoid unwanted callers.

"Fine." She grumbled and reluctantly departed from Marco's firm grasp. She failed to remember that her bikini top was actually untangled and just stuck between their bodies so when Ann moved away, giving in a space between their bodies, the bikini top also slid off from her body. The tiny material fell on the sand with a sweep thud, signaling how she was totally exposed in front of her boyfriend. Ann looked wide eyed at the bikini and she blushed at how her ample breasts are exposed.

As Ann looked at Marco, she shivered at how his eyes reflected that of a hungry beast, ready to devour her any moment right now. Ann's confidence boosted since she knew her boyfriend is reacting that way towards her.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a seducing tone and yes, she is indeed seducing Marco as well as teasing him. She did not even bother covering that exposed assets because she knew too well how Marco appreciated the good view.

"Ann..." He let a growl that shows his almost animal side. He reached for Ann's hips and before Ann could smugly say something, Marco smashed his lips against hers as his right hand traveled upwards, towards her left breast. Ann moaned at the contact especially when Marco massaged her breast. It is his time to be smug because the reactions from Ann is further demonstrated. He played with her erect nipple which he found sensitive at the moment.

"Hmm.." Ann moaned again. Her moans are like music to his ears and it sure sent signals downwards to his manhood. He is getting a boner just from her moans alone.

RRRIIINNNGGG...

They both stopped as the phone once again rang. Who the hell is the caller anyways?

"Let's just ignore it." Ann decided. It is quite tempting to have her phone thrown to the ocean for ringing three times already when they are in the middle of something great. Why can't just the people leave her alone for the time being?!

"Sounds a good idea..." Marco's thumb played with her nipples again and it elicited a moan from her. Damn, how can his hand be so fucking expert? "But as much as I love to keep going, I don't think the caller will leave us anytime soon, yoi."

"I can just turn it off or throw it to the ocean." Ann suggested with a sheepish smile. One look and anyone can guess she might just be kidding but Marco knew too well that despite the cockiness, she might just do glowered at her with a reprimanding look.

"Ann... Answer it now, yoi." This sentence earned a frown from Ann but she sighed. She let Marco go and so did he.

"Fine... But are you sure? We can totally ignore it...You know you want to..." Ann said as she seductively looked at Marco with a suggestive look whilst missing her bikini top which was completely forgotten on the ground.

Marco closed his eyes. The sight is really too much but the fucking phone will not leave them be. "Just answer the fucking phone right now, and I swear we can continue. I will live up to my promise earlier."

Ann hummed as she could remember what he said when they were in the room. She looked forward to it... She walked towards the table and picked her phone which was annoying. She did not care how she was topless as she casually answered the phone call which unsurprisingly came from Izou. She looked at Marco who picked up her bikini top from the ground. That sent a blush to her cheeks but, whatever.

"It's Izou." She said and Marco raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her - the bikini still on his hands as he curiously waited for her to answer the phone. Marco was tempted to have a towel to cover her exposed assets because it was really distracting him but at the same time he is enjoying the view.

"Hello?" Ann answered the call. She put the call on speaker mode so Marco can hear it.

"Andrea! i have been calling you for who knows how many times and you have the gall to not answer!" Ann raised an eyebrow at the way Izou is talking. Is she pissed or something?

"I was busy. Why were you calling anyways?" She asked out, curious as to what Izou has something to say. It better be something important because Ann is not quite forgiving right now for the interruption.

"It's Marco!" Izou huffed, annoyed and irritated. This made Ann confused.

"What about him?" Marco was all on ears now that Izou mentioned his name. He remained silent as he hand Ann's bikini to her. Ann blushed hard since she forgot how naked she is. She put the phone to the table and started to wear the bikini again. Shame, she was getting comfortable without her top on.

"Have you seen the picture he posted on Instagram? Why can't he just post a picture of his girlfriend straight away instead of doing something suspense? Even Pops won't give me clues!" Izou ranted angrily. "I swear, if I could find him, I would have flied off to where he is and catch him off guard!" Ann fought so hard not to laugh at that. Even Marco is smirking in amusement. They were right. The picture will really tick off Izou.

"You know i am not really into social media and besides, don't you think you are being too nosy in his business?"

"What, you're siding with him? I thought you are my friend!" Ann rolled her eyes at the person on the other side of the line.

"So, you called me, just to rant how you can't get hold of Marco's girlfriend, is that it?" Ann diverted the question. She does not want to answer that question. She can't just tell Izou that she is siding with Marco, can she? Of course, obviously, she will side with him. After all, she is part of this whole fiasco. She even took the picture herself!

"I thought you are going to take my side. That picture is pissing me off! It's all over the Internet! It went viral, let me tell you." Ann and Marco looked at each other. Huh, they never expected that picture go viral considering they posted it not too long ago. That goes without saying that Marco is really popular. Ann can't help but think that what if the media were to know about her real status. Given Marco's already high status in society, it will cause turmoil. More so if they were to find out that she is one of Gol D. Roger's daughters.

"Well, considering he is quite well known that should be obvious. Now, why don't you try to find something to do aside from being nosey about Marco's love life? And let me be honest that you are quite disturbing me at the moment." Ann dead panned. Really, as much as it is fun to rile Izou and spike her curiosity, she does not appreciate how she interrupted her moments with Marco and for sure, Marco will agree with her.

"And what are you doing right now, pray tell?"

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend and you are disturbing our date."

"Fine! Whatever! If I didn't know better, I would have concluded that Marco is with you as your date." Izou grumbled. Ann and Marco smirked together, fighting the urge to laugh so hard because clearly, Izou hit the nail pretty bad. She was right on track!

"Whatever. Bye now." With that, Ann bid her goodbye and ended the call with Izou. As soon as she hung up, she and Marco looked at each other and they laughed so hard that it could split their faces.

"Now, that was fun, yoi." Marco cannot believe how Izou reacted to that picture and went too far by asking their father about the information of his girlfriend. Good thing their Pops did not say anything. Well, knowing their Pops, he must have took it as an amusement as well to see the usual smart and clever Izou helpless about a certain information she badly wanted to know.

"Now, where were we?"

Marco looked at Ann. He do wanted to wait until evening but it seems his sanity is not allowing him to wait that long, neither is Ann helping out with that.

"I think we should go back to the manor. As much as I want to take you here, I don't like the thought of our first time together out in the open instead of a private room, yoi."

"We're alone and no one is here." Ann said, teasing. Just the thought of them being intimate in the sea, out in the open is something appealing that they could try. After all, no one is here in the island except them.

"As much as I wanted to do that right here, right now, don't you think we have time to do that tomorrow?"

Ann looked at Marco with questioning look but instead of asking out loud, she just nodded. They both took their stuff away as they walked to the manor with a dreading silence.

Ann is quite tense in what is happening. Sure, she was expecting for this to happen anytime soon, but now that it comes down to this,her insecurities are coming back.

As soon as they arrived at the manor, Ann put some of their stuff back in the kitchen. She failed to notice how Marco's eyes lingered with so much love and want in his eyes. She also failed to notice how he completely ignored the stuff he brought from the beach and put it aside, in favor of walking towards the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

Ann is putting back the left overs on the table when all of the sudden, a hand grabbed her arms and spun her towards a strong and muscular body. She let go of the basket at hand and focused on the body that was now wrapped around her. Grey eyes met blue ones. There was so much love in their eyes directed toward the other.

"I love you." Ann muttered with a smile in her lips. She never thought that she would fall in love with him this hard. She also never thought how love can be so ridiculously amazing that she wished she will not wake up in this dream.

"I love you too, Ann." Marco spoke. He lowered his head to capture her waiting lips. Unlike their kisses earlier, this one is slow, with precise movements and intensity. The kiss is meant to feel comfortable, yet magnificent in its own way. It is full of adoration, want, need and love from each of them. Marco's hands lifted Ann and set her on the table as he trapped himself between her legs. His lips parted from Ann and proceed to pay attention to her sensitive neck. Marco sucked on her pulse, harder than he did earlier. Ann let out a surprised gasp at Marco's actions but that did not stop Marco from licking her skin which now taste like salt water.

He searched for her sensitive spot again and bite on it - which is going to have a mark later on. He licked the part where he just bit as a form of apology and moved on once again to her addicting lips.

"Let me make love to you, yoi..." Marco said in between of their kiss.

"Do you even have to ask?" As a proof of her unwavering answer, she untangled her bikini and disregarded the material to the floor, not caring about it.

She pulled Marco towards her, smashing their lips together in an intense and mind blowing kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing almost no space between them.

Marco lifted her from the table and he started to walk towards the stairs while maintaining that kiss. Their journey towards their shared room seems to be a bit difficult, what with all the intensity of their kiss but they made it to their room regardless of the difficulty they obtained. Marco shut down the door using his foot and as soon as they are inside the room, he immediately slammed her on the nearest wall, devouring that neck. He placed kisses along her throat, reaching that line between her breasts and leaving marks as if claiming her as his.

Yes she is.

She will be his and no one is going to stop them.

"Marco..." Ann moaned out loud, gripping his soft hair as he keep on enjoying leaving bite marks in her body. She bucked her hips in an instinctive manner as he sucked on her cleavage. Marco groaned at the contact as his beach shorts have become painfully restrictive all throughout their intimacy. "Love me... Marco." She moaned once again, calling out to him for something more, something they both have been waiting. He could not wait either.

He once again carried her towards the bed, hastily placing her to that soft white sheets. Marco did not waste time because as soon as she was placed on the bed, he began to shower her with an intense kiss as his hands soon roamed her body.

"God, Ann. you are making me crazy..." He whispered to her ear. "I love you..." He dived further towards her exposed upper part. His lips soon found that erect nipples of hers, almost inviting him for a taste.

"Ah!" Ann was beyond surprised when Marco sucked on her right nipple while his thumb is playing the left one. "M-Marco..." Ann can't help but moan at his soft but intense kisses. She shivered even more as his other hand slowly teases the knot of her bottom bikini. his lips went further, leaving her breasts in favor of kissing her toned belly and again, leaving bite marks all over her. He sucked on her belly button and began to plant kisses downwards then he stopped.

Ann was about to question him. She looked down as he looked up to her. His eyes revealed a question for Ann, as if asking her for a permission to continue whilst his hand is already at the hem of her bikini bottom.

She felt nervous but instead of backing away, she nodded at him lovingly. There is no point in holding back. She wanted this and so is he.

Marco felt a little relieved when Ann gave her the permission to go on, and he did without hesitation. He untangled the irritating know on her bikini bottom, slowly revealing her most private part - and she is completely exposed now.

He felt a little surprised that she shaved her most private part. Was she really preparing for this? Marco internally chuckled as he continued to place kisses all over her, going towards a certain destination. He slowly parted her thighs, hooking them on his shoulders as he bit on her inner thighs.

He could smell her and the smell alone is sending his already throbbing member in a difficult state but he decided to endure. He wanted this to be memorable for both of them and the pleasure of hearing her moans is something Marco would love to have. Aside from that pleasure, he wanted to taste her - and so he did.

"M-Marco!" Ann moaned again as she felt how his tongue worked its wonders on her most private member. His tongue worked its way through her entrance, making her even wetter than she already is and when he sucked on her clitoris, Ann almost cum from the sensation.

Marco's fingers lingered through that entrance, preparing her for what's to come. He inserted a finger in her entrance while he continued to suck on her clit.

"Marco!" Ann grabbed a fist of his hair due to the building sensation coiling in her stomach. She knew she is close, but she does not want to be the only one feeling this so with all her might, she pulled Marco away from what he is doing and smashed her lips in his. She could taste her own through his mouth and she does not care. What she cares about right now is the fact that Marco is overly dressed for their current situation.

She reached for his beach shorts, pulling it. It revealed his swimming trunks and Ann could see his already hard member almost bursting out of its confinement. She sat in front of Marco as he is in a kneeling position. He is letting Ann proceed and she did - pulled his trunks which revealed his cock, standing proud in front of her.

She can't help but stare at his huge member. That will go inside her?!

She shook her head with unnecessary thoughts. She looked up to Marco and she saw the anticipation in his eyes.

"C-Can I?" She asked nervously. Despite having no specific details as to what she is really asking, for sure, Marco knew what exactly she wanted to do. She wanted to do the same thing he did to her.

He nodded.

Ann has never been nervous at the same time excited in her whole life. This will be the first time she will get to do something like a blowjob and she can't help but ask herself if she can even perform well. Reading about it and doing it is definitely not the same. It might have been described in the books, but it can differ.

She reached for his erect cock, giving it a couple of strokes which made it erect even more than it is. His grunt is a positive response for Ann which encouraged her to give it a lick for a try. Another grunt came from Marco.

She went for a little experiment when she licked the tip of his cock and suck on it. She went for his balls and gave it a squeeze which made Marco moaned. She hummed a bit as she pumped him a bit on the base as she sucked little by little of his huge member.

"Urgh.. Ann..." He growled as she grabbed a fist of her hair. He fought so hard not to push her member down her throat. He does not want to hurt her and shocked her with that.

She took Marco's growl as something positive but she knew he wanted more so she used her tongue more, lapping on his cock as she squeezed the base. Her head started to bob up and down, letting her mouth fuck his cock in a rhythm which is not too fast but not too slow either.

A series of pre-cum started to shoot its way to her mouth. She could taste it as a bit salty and weird but she continued to use her tongue teasing that slit at the tip as she pumped his cock near the base. She looked up to Marco and she saw how his eyes stares at her intensely as if wanting to devour her. It made her wet and excited. She hummed as she felt a coiling sensation in her stomach at the thought of how Marco wanted to devour her.

Seeing her eyes look up to him as she suck on his erect member sent shivers in Marco's spine. The way she hummed is making Marco want to cum in that mouth of hers - but that is a sight he would love to see the next time around. Without warning, Marco pulled away from Ann.

She stared at him with questioning look but when he pushed her down the bed as he yanked the beach shorts and swimming trucks away, she knew what was coming. His clothes were thrown to the floor, as he climbed and hovered over her.

"You're so beautiful... Are you sure you want to proceed, yoi?" Marco asked her. His tone is betraying the sense of his question. He wanted her, longed for her, needed her. He needed to be one with her, mark her as his - no matter how possessive that may sound.

"Yes." She caressed his face. Marco felt happy for her answer. He smiled at her as he began to reach for the drawers in search for a condom when Ann stopped her. "I took a pill, just in case." she said.

She asked her cousin, Law if he could give her a pill and he did...

"You came prepared, I see." Marco smiled in a teasing manner.

"Of course." Ann smirked at him as their lips once more met. Marco started to align himself in her, rubbing the tip of his cock in her entrance which made her shiver in anticipation. In one slow push, Marco's tip was almost blocked by a tight barrier in her entrance, indicating he is about to break her hymen. This brought realization to Marco that she is in fact a virgin. "Ugh..." Ann groaned a bit as she felt a little pang of pain in her entrance. This took Marco's attention. He does not know and he was surprised to find that she is still a virgin, not that he cares whether she is or not, but the fact that he is her first makes him incredibly happy.

He reached for her lips, slowly kissing her, diverting her attention away from the little pain.

"Are you okay, yoi?" He asked. He did not move from where he is, afraid of hurting her, even though he wanted to start moving.

"I'm okay. You can move now." She commanded with a strong tone. He moved slowly while he is showering her with kisses. He broke the first barrier, almost half of his cock inside her. He let Ann adjust to his size. The tightness almost made Marco cum but he forced himself not to do so. His mind is full of thoughts on how to make this more special considering this is Ann's first time.

Impatient that Marco is not moving at all, Ann rolled her hips a little, sending shivers to both of them. The pain is almost gone now, replaced by the unexplainable pleasure. Marco started to move in a slow manner, pushing far beyond until he was fully seated inside her. Her insides are amazingly tight and warm. It took a lot of willpower not to fuck her right there and then because god knows how much he wanted this woman. When was the last time Marco had raw sex? He could not remember. College days? Who knows but he knew too well that raw sex is a whole lot better than sex with condoms. He is well endowed with his cock and using a condom is damn constricting but it is required especially if you are afraid in getting a woman pregnant. He was a careful fellow. He will always wear a condom no matter what since he is quite afraid of knocking a woman up.

In his status, women will take advantage of him, take leverage to gain something from him and he wanted to avoid that. Sure, should there be a child out of the sex, he will accept it, if it is his, but it does not sit well with him if a woman will use a child as a leverage to take advantage of the situation. This is one of the reasons that all those he dated did not last that long.

He wondered to himself why he trusted Ann so much and go far as broke one of the rules in sex. He shook his head, shaking all those thoughts away and focused on the matter at hand.

When Ann bucked her hips against his, it was a good signal for Marco to move. He pulled almost out of her then slowly slid inside her. Damn, the sensation is fucking insane for both of them. Marco build a rhythm that is not too slow and not too fast either as if he was searching for a spot to hit.

"Ah! Marco!" Ann couldn't help but moan loudly as almost lost herself in the sensation when Marco hit something inside grinned as if seeing the journey to what he was looking for. He started to hit that spot inside her, and every time he did so, he was awarded by her moans that are getting louder and the tightness of her insides. She would clamp down on his cock, almost squeezing the life out of him - or in this case, the cum out of him.

He changed position, lifting her from the bed into a sitting position as he slammed his cock inside her in a hard thrust that almost made her cum right there. He continued his hard and fast thrusts as once again, they changed position - her smooth legs wrapped tightly around his waste as he gripped her hips tightly, ramming his huge cock inside her, the tip kissing the womb open.

"M-Marco, I, uh - ah!" He knew she is close and so is he.

Marco's hands reached for her clitoris, while thrusting hard into her. He pinched that very sensitive part causing Ann to cum hard on him, clamping his cock. While she was cumming hard, he did not stop thrusting hard inside her as he is also riding his orgasm inside her.

They both panted hard. Marco is still on top of her, but he had his hands on either side for a bit of support. He does not want to crush her with his weight. He is still inside her as they tried to catch their breath. They looked at each other and smiled.

Marco then decided to pull out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact but he made up for that as he laid beside her, and hugged her tightly. Their breaths are getting better now.

"That was amazing." Ann said. She never expected her first time to be so great. Marco was really considerate and she loved every single moment they shared earlier. She even has the thought of asking for round two.

"I love you, Ann." He leaned for a soft kiss which turned heated. Ann's hands started to caress Marco's hard abs making his cock hard again.

"Someone's ready for another round." Ann chuckled as she saw him erect again.

"And someone's asking for it, yoi." Marco retorted back. That decided it for them. Ann was swift in stroking his erect cock. She decided to straddle him, aligning himself in her entrance. She is still sensitive from the previous round but that did not stop her from inserting Marco's member. He grunted when she was fully seated on his cock and when she started to roll her hips, he couldn't help but thrust to meet her rhythm.

She started riding Marco's cock as if it was the most natural thing to do while Marco played with her bouncing breasts as she rode him. They continued to indulge themselves in an everlasting pleasure...

( **AN: EXTREME NOSEBLEED)**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

After her work, Sab got bothered by Luffia bouncing around like usual with Zoro in tow. When was this two ever apart for a day? Sab could not think of that ever happening. those two were always together but for Zoro, he usually gets dragged by Luffia to her shenanigans. Sometimes, Sab could envy how Zoro can stand Luffia's high energy and idiocy because for the doctor, despite being a sister to luffia, there are times that she could not stand her at all.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luffia asked, getting clingy to Sab which is kind of annoying.

"I am. Can you go bother the others? i am in a hurry. I have to go meet Koala." Luffia's eyes grew brighter at the mention of Koala's name. Apparently the youngest of the sisters really love Koala. Sab grew more annoyed, hoping Luffia will not ask to come with her because Sab sure does not have any plan on having her sister accompany her to meeting Kidd in a bar. That is a date, a double date in fact since Koala and Killer will be there. Unless Zoro will come, Sab will have to say no should Luffia decide to accompany her.

"Ohh! i wish I could come but I promised to visit Zoro's house!"

"Visit Zoro's house? You do that almost every day! What difference does it make now?"

"But this one is different! I will cook!" Sab cringed at the thought of Luffia cooking for Zoro. Good luck to his kitchen.

"And i told you that you don't have to do it." Zoro muttered with grumbling sound, annoyed that Luffia will not even listen to him.

"But you always cook for me! I want to cook for you too!" Luffia - the ever stubborn woman - stomped her foot proving that she will follow what she want.

"You know she is going to do it no matter what you tell her." Sab said to Zoro.

"What's new? When did she ever listen to anyone?" Zoro might have been spouting a bit of an insult, but his tone held fondness in is tone. Honestly, these two held feelings and bond for each other that sometimes it is just painful to watch. Sab wondered why Zoro proceed with a relationship with Tashigi when in fact he is clearly in love with Luffia! It is frustrating that Luffia tries to hide how she is hurt whenever the two are together.

"Good point. anyways, its not our kitchen who's going to be on fire later on." Zoro sweat-dropped at what Sab said. True, he might have to ready the fire extinguisher once Luffia starts cooking.

"Why would his kitchen be on fire later on?" Luffia asked innocently. That was a very serious question as if she does not have a clue on what is currently happening or the fact that her sister just threw an insult at her.

"Because, my dear sister, you are going to cook." Sab said with a wink as she took her bag and began walking to the parking area.

"Huh?" Luffia still did not get it. Zoro grew impatient at the lack of ideas in Luffia's mind. Seriously, how can she be one of the most formidable business tycoons in Grand Line but still can't get the insult directed to her?

"She meant that you are going to burn my kitchen!" Luffia blinked as if to process what he told her then she frowned in a very cute manner.

"That's an insult!" She pouted, beaming at Zoro. He can't help but just shake his head at her.

Sab heard all of it and just laughed it off. She took her car out of the garage. She is sure that Luffia will be okay as she can always hitch a ride with Zoro. All Sab have to bother thinking is her double date with Kidd.

Sab reached for her phone and called Koala. they agreed to meet after all. A couple of rings passed when she picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there... Where are we going to meet? Or are you going to my house to pick me up?" Sab asked. One car doesn't sound so bad. Though she contemplated if she should bring one for herself since possibly, Koala will be going home with Killer.

"Nah, just bring yours. We can just meet in the bar. Second floor."

"Alright. See you." They hung up. Sab is pretty excited for this date. Of course, there is nothing official yet in their status but she is sure that they are getting there. So what if they haven't kissed? It is pretty normal for someone like them to not kiss on the first date! Plus, there are so many chances for them coming and Sab is sure as hell not going to miss those.

Ugh, she sounded desperate, but she really liked him! And she felt that he does too! Otherwise, they won't be going on dates like this. She knew that Kidd is a known player in Grand Line. He broke too many hearts than she could count. He slept with different women and he has the reputation to just date a woman in a week or so, but so what? It will not affect that Sab likes him a lot. Ok, so that is an understatement. she will admit it to herself that she is already falling for him - harder than she thought.

He can put up with her tantrums and her weird antics, he is a challenge that she never had and he is smoking hot and gorgeous. All in all Kidd is a perfect match for her.

She wonders if she is?

A vibrating tone woke Sab from her musings. She saw her Mom calling. She answered it and put it on speaker mode.

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Hi Dear. Are you going home tonight?"

"Oh, no. Actually I have something to.. do..." Sab tried to sound normal but knowing her mom, of course she will realize that she is hiding something.

"Really? Are going on a date? And who is the lucky guy?" Rouge is nose for Sab's own good but well, at least its not her Dad asking otherwise he will exaggerate things.

"Well, yeah. Just don't tell Dad. He might personally kill my date." knowing Roger, he might have to pull his antique .44 caliber gun in order to shut the man down right through his head. Ugh, the thought sent shivers in her spine and she refused to even imagine a scared Kidd while Roger points a gun to his head.

"For sure, my Angel. We don't want your Dad ruining anything, right?" Rouge is giving some suggestions that Sab can't help but blush. This is what you get for having a nosy mother.

"Whatever." Sab answered. She is known for being eloquent but her mother is far more eloquent than she could ever be.

"Where's Ann by the way? Luffia - I know she is with Zoro but what about your twin sister? I can't get through her cellphone." Sab internally laughed at that. Ann must be avoiding any disturbance right now. She is with Marco and for sure, they are doing some _things_ that shouldn't be interrupted.

"She is on a vacation with... _someone._ "

"Ooohhh, I see. Alright, I won't disturb you any further. Come home once in a while, okay? We will be on a vacation starting the day after tomorrow. We will be gone for a week or so."

Sab remembered that they were invited by their parents to go on a vacation but since they have to attend the Annual Cup, they can't go.

"That's nice to hear. For sure you and Dad will have a great time together. I hope we can go with you next time."

"Sure. Bring your boyfriends next time, okay?"

"Fine... Bye Mom!" They both hung up and Sab is almost to their house. She parked her car like usual then went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. She smelled like a garage and she sure as hell does not want to smell like one on her date. After 30 minutes in the shower, she proceeds to her walk in closet and chose a simple backless LBD that fits her figure in a very sexy manner. It also shows a bit of her cleavage. She loved it.

She dried her hair and took her hair curler. Yes, her hair is naturally wavy but she wanted to style it a bit. After doing her hair, she proceed to wear a make up. An eyeliner and mascara. A bit of a blush on and red lipstick. Looking at the mirror, she deemed herself ready to go.

She looked at her wrist watch. It is already quarter to 9. She should go now.

It took Sab for about 25 minutes before she arrived at her destination. She earned some gazes from the local customers but she paid them no mind. She looked around the bar and there are a few customers already drinking their asses off. She went straight to the second floor where she spotted Kidd with Killer and Koala. They are busy talking in the corner and she guessed this must be a VIP area. She slowly walked towards them without being noticed. As she walked closer and closer, she could now hear their topic.

It is about women - obviously. She was about to announce her arrival when she heard Kidd speak the words that she never thought he would.

"Sorry, but I am not into blondes. Never been my thing. If you go way back to when I started to date around, then you will find out I never dated a blonde."

The words sounded too arrogant and she finds it annoying. She frowned at his words. Never dated a blond in his entire life, except for her - maybe. Never into blonds? The hell! Then what about their dates now? What about her? Is she just a plaything?

"You slept with quite a few of them, of you could remember. But for some reason, he never took them seriously." Killer said making Sab even more crestfallen.

"Can you blame me? There is just something different about them that irks me. Not my thing!" Kidd laughed hard.

So she is nothing more than a plaything. Was she wrong to take this seriously? Was she just assuming that he will date her seriously? His words proved her wrong. Dead wrong.

If she were to sleep with him, would he get tired of her afterwards?

She sighed. There's no point in staying and continuing this any longer.

Sab walked away with a teary eyes. Without a word, she went to the parking lot, drove her way back to her house.

When Sab walked away, she was not able to hear the next words from them.

"Yeah, not your thing. And what about Sab? She's blond and you declared blonds are not your thing." Koala asked with a raised eyebrow. She asked with a teasing tone since Kidd's expression softened at the mention of the gorgeous doctor.

"Well, you can say she is an exemption. She is not like any women I dated before. She is something... more." Kidd said seriously. Damn, this is what he gets for hanging out with that doctor. He sounded sappy.

Koala and Killer both laughed at him.

"Something for keeps?" Killer asked. Of course, he knew his best friend more than anyone does. He knew how he really felt for the blond doctor. If he may say so himself, Kidd is falling for the blond doctor already. Though he cannot be too sure if Kidd will admit that anytime soon.

"Yeah, you can say that." Kidd said with a smile on his face.

"Speaking of Sab, where the hell is she?" Koala asked a rhetorical question. She picked her phone and dialed her number. It is quite unlike of Sab to be late for more than 10 minutes. She is usually right on time.

Little did they know that she is on her way back to her house.

Sab sped her car up. She is thankful that Ann is not around and Luffia will not be in the house till late night because she does not want them to see her crying her eyes out just because of a man. She forced herself to remain calm. She has too much pride to be just pathetically crying for him.

RING... RING...

Sab looked at her phone while driving. She saw Koala calling her. she frowned a bit. After a couple of rings, she decided to answer it.

"Where are you?! We have been waiting for you!" Koala shouted.

Sab went silent for a moment before answering in a cold tone.

"Something came up. I can't go." Or more like I don't want to go and see him!

"What? did something happen?" Koala's getting worried of Sab. What could have happened for her to cancel the date?

"Yeah. Bye now." Sab ended the call without waiting for her say something. she then turn her phone off and sped her car even more which is way past the limits. She find that she does not care, Let the police chase her for all she cares! In frustration, she tried to bypass cars on the road as if she is just participating in a race herself. It took her about 15 minutes to arrive in her house. As soon as she parked her car, she immediately went to their wine cellar - took the strongest Whiskey available and served herself a glass of it.

She downed the shot in one go and deemed it not enough to make her drunk. She pour another shot and once again drank it. She sighed heavily. Why didn't she reprimanded herself for choosing a man such as Kidd? she mocked herself internally for even thinking that he might change for the better - for her. That was the biggest mistake she ever did. Why would even Kiss give up something he is used to just for her? Who is she anyways? She is nothing! She is no one!

Another shot of whiskey went through her system.

She is angry at herself for being stupidly hopeful of him. She was hoping that all those gesture he did was something different from the other women he dated. Apparently, he just sees her as nothing more than just a plaything. A woman he can sleep with and afterwards he will deem her unnecessary.

Blond is not his thing?! To hell with him!

Now that Sab think about it, the first time they met, they issued challenges against the other. Is this what Kidd is after? Making her fall for him then disregard her later?

Tears started to drip from her eyes as she drank another shot of whiskey. She is not drunk enough for this shit. She needs more. She drank again and again, wallowing the hurtful feelings inside her.

 _Meanwhile... In the bar..._

"Is she going to ditch me?" Kidd does not appreciate waiting for someone nor being ditch in a date but right now, he is not focusing on the fact that she is indeed ditching him but instead worried about her.

"Something came up. She sounded a bit off so something really important must have happened." Koala said. She noticed how Sab's voice sounded cold. As if she is hurt.

 _More important than me?_ Kidd thought to himself but he shoved that question at the back of his mind. He is just wondering what could have happened for her to suddenly cancel their date. Deeming that asking questions to himself won't get him anywhere, he decided to pick up his phone and dialed her number.

 _The number you have dialed is out of service. Please try again later..._

The hell?

He tried again but there is really nothing.

"I think we should just wait for her to contact us tomorrow. then we will ask her." Koala suggested. She deemed that Sab might just need some space for herself. Although she could not think of anything that might be bothering her right now.

"Fine... She owe me for this one." Kidd grumbled. He stood from where he is sitting. Now that she is not here, what's the point of staying? Besides, he is really not needed in the bar. He has his managers and it just frustrates him how Sab is not around.

"Where are you going?" Killer asked.

"Home. No point in staying here and be a third wheel." He answered and walked away. In the ground floor, some women and throwing suggestive glances at him, basically asking for sex. He glared at them to stay away. He is not in the best mood and hitting off a one night stand does not sit well with him. It feels like he is cheating or something.

With a frustrated growl, he moved towards the exit, bumping on a certain drunk man.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going!" the drunk customer said. Looks like the man is not alone as a few of his friends are backing him up.

"Who do you think you are?!" The other customer said. They must be new since they don't know that he is in fact the owner of the club.

Kidd glared at him. his hands moved faster that in just a mere second, the two drunk men found themselves pinned down in the nearest wall, slamming their backs. both of them grunted in response and looked at Kidd with brimming fears in their eyes. How can this mas easily lift them off the ground?

"I am not in the best mood now, so if you fuckers decided to get in my way - don't blame me for finding yourselves in the hospital, bedridden and possibly in coma."

The two drunk men nodded vigorously seeing that Kidd is not joking. Their previous state gone as they stared at him with a sincere attention. Satisfied with their answers, he rashly let them go as they tried to catch their breath. the customers just stayed silent. No one opposes Kidd in his territory. Every loyal customers of his bars knew that much because not one of them wanted to be on this red head's bad side.

Kidd walked out of the bar, the bouncers nodding at him in respect. He did not reply. He just wanted to get out of here. He is silently hoping Sab will have a better explanation for ditching him tonight.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN**


	30. Chapter 30 - Major Confrontation

**AN:**

 **JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF BUT WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I AM SO EXCITED FOR KIDD AND SAB. LITERALLY, MY HANDS ARE ITCHING TO WRITE THIS STORY DOWN ALREADY. I ALREADY HAVE PLOTS READY FOR THIS ONE AND FOR YOU GUYS, YOU MIGHT JUST HATE KIDD OR SAB BECAUSE OF THIS.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY. I SAW HOW THERE ARE NEW REVIEWERS OUT THERE, SO THANKS GUYS FOR LIKING MY PAIRINGS.**

 **ACE X MARCO AS WELL AS LUFFY X ZORO ARE PRETTY COMMON PAIRING FOR ONE PIECE.**

 **SABO X KIDD IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH AND I AM SO HAPPY IT HIT OFF QUITE WELL.**

 **SO, HERE COMES THE AMAZING CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **ps: Don't kill me after you read this. Peace out!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

She is not answering. Not at all and this is making Kidd worry about Sab.

Right about now, she should be responding to his morning messages but a couple of hours passed since he sent the first text message, he got nothing.

There is absolutely things Kidd hated and one of them is being blatantly ignored. No one ignores Kidd! Not one!

Well, obviously except Sab.

Kidd stared at his phone, as if willing it to vibrate and start receiving messages specifically from Sab but there is nothing. He dreaded to throw the goddamn phone to the wall for being useless but Kidd figured it won't help him that much if Sab will not send her messages. Fuck! He is getting too soft and all because of one woman who ditched him last night and dared not to provide any sort of warning to him!

Figuring this will get him nowhere, he started to dial her number. It keeps ringing which Kidd found annoying. After a couple of rings, it went straight to voice mail. He did not leave any. He started to dial it again - still no answer. This time, Kidd decided to leave a VM.

"Hey. I don't know what happened and I sure as hell wanted you to tell me why you ditched me last night - but call me when you can." He ended the voice mail. His back hit the couch, hands spread out. He felt tired at all. Tired of thinking what had gone wrong for this to happen. He can't think of anything that might have caused this. Really nothing! Sure, he can be a jerk and an asshole sometimes - alright scratch that - most of the time, but Sab is pretty used to his language, his manners and his character. Hell, she agreed to date him for sure she should know what she will go through dating someone like him so his manners are not the main issue here. She should know already.

Kidd might not like to admit it more than he has to, but he changed quite a bit. He changed a bit because of her and for her. Instead of wallowing in a stupor of one night stand last night after being ditched - he has that right - he chose not to. He felt bad thinking about picking easy girls in the bar because - again he is adamant in admitting this - he felt like he is cheating on her. Yes, he quite knew well that they haven't talked about their official status, but for him, those dates are already on their way to being official - girlfriend boyfriend thing.

So why now, would Sab choose to disregard him?

An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. This is pointless. He will get nowhere just thinking. He will just have to wait for her give him a proper explanation about this fiasco. He sure hopes that Sab will contact him by the end of the day because Kidd is not very patient in waiting more than he should... Patience has never been his good point...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab just stared at her phone for who knows how long. She saw and read his messages. About 10 or so text messages. Then there were calls too. He left a Voice Mail message asking Sab to call him. Sab can't help but sigh in irritation. For sure, he is going to be pissed since she ditched him last night. She can't help but think that the only reason he is calling her is because she hit his ego and pride.

The great Kidd Eustass were never rejected. He is a well known player and women loved him, worshiped him. It must have taken a blow to his man's pride that she rejected him. That must be it! There is no way he would care about her. Of course not. She is just a plaything and she is nothing to him.

That thought hurts like a bitch. As much as she keep telling herself that it is alright, of course it is not! It never was!

"Sab? Are you okay?" Luffia asked. They are having breakfast. Its just the two of them since Ann is still in her 3 day vacation with Marco. She is so lucky to have someone like Marco meanwhile Sab is in the middle of a heartbreaking situation. They are not even officially together for god's sake!

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She tried to smile but that came out faked and Luffia can see that. Their youngest hates when her sisters are not happy. Sab knew that much but there is nothing she can do about this irritating feelings.

"You sure? Do you want some meat? It might make you feel better." Leave it to Luffia to have meat as sort of stress reliever but Sab need right now is some miracle for her to forget all **this.**

"That's okay. Thanks for the offer."

"You know, if you have problem, why not confront it? Uncle Rayleigh told me that just burdening yourself with that problem won't help so you have to deal with it as soon as possible." Luffia said to her in an innocent way. Her mouth then started munching on the meat that she offered to Sab a while ago. What she said is true. She have to deal with this and get it over with.

"You're right, but it is not that easy. Anyways, enough about that problem. I will just deal with it later. What are you up to now? Normally, you would be ready to go to the office. Why are you still not dressed?"

"Zoro took the day off." Luffia pouted as if she is a child whining about not getting what she wanted and in this case, she kind of is.

"Well, that is quite normal. He deserves a day off once in a while." Sab shrugged. She forced herself not to say out loud that Zoro needs a break away from Luffia because everyone knew they are almost together 24/7.

"But it is boring without Zoro!" she whined again. Sab rolled her eyes at her youngest sister.

"Why don't you take a day off as well? I can join you today and we can go out. How's that sound?" Sab figured she also needed a break. She needed something to do to break her mind away from all this stress about Kidd and being with Luffia seems to be a good idea right now.

"Alright! Why don't we go do groceries?" She smiled brightly at Sab. Of course, she would think of getting food.

"But we still have supplies to last for a couple of days!" Sab argued but Luffia only shook her head at her elder sister.

"Nuh-uh. We will be having a party in a couple of days. So I will have to buy stuff for the party!" The blond raised an eyebrow at what she told her. Party? Why didn't she heard of this before?

"Party? And who did you invite this time? I swear if you invite people again to destroy and vandalize our house - " The last time Luffia organized a party which involved people outside of SHI, well, needless to say that the house were wrecked like hell. Paints were everywhere. Sab does not even know why there is a paint in the party in the first place. So many furnitures wrecked and broken glasses were everywhere as if there were a fight in the party. The twins were out of town that time so that left Luffia all to herself, unsupervised.

"No! No! They will not vandalize the house. They are my friends in our club. Supernovas. We are just going to celebrate about Annual Cup before we all participate in it. You can even join us!"

"Ok, fine. I guess I'll just help you out with groceries. Just get dressed." Luffia nodded enthusiastically at Sab. They finished their meal. Sab did the dishes while Luffia got dressed. After 30 minutes, both of them are ready to go.

The store is only 20 minutes away from them. There is a convenience store up ahead, 5 minutes walk away but that convenience store lacks some stuff so they have to go to the Supermarket to get everything.

"Did you know that Marco's post on Instagram went viral? Nami told me this morning and I checked it. Look!" Sab was driving while Luffia is on her side, busy with her phone. It made Sab wonder when was she into social media but that question was pushed down as she concluded that it is possible Nami were pushing her into it.

Luffia showed Marco's Instagram account. In her phone, Sab could see the picture of them holding hands. Ann did mentioned that Izou - Marco's sister - does not know of their relationship. The eldest must have find it funny to keep things to themselves.

"Hmm, that's quite sweet of Marco. They were keeping things to themselves, I guess."

"Shishishi! Dad will kill Marco if they come out to the public." Luffia said to Sab as she laughed at that idea as if it was the easiest thing that will happen - which in this case, yes it is. Not only their Dad will kill Marco, Garp might join the fiasco. Make that two of the most powerful men trying to kill Marco. A shudder ran through Sab's mind. She likes Marco for Ann and for sure, Ann would love to avoid having her boyfriend getting killed.

"Well, we should hope not."

Luffia only laughed at Sab. She paid no attention to what she said and continued to focus on her smart phone. Sab felt bored since Luffia is busy with her phone for whatever reason - she decided to turn on the radio and immediately Avril Lavigne's song echoed.

 _When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Why would she need him? There is no point in needing someone who just saw her as a plaything.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

Sab sighed to calm her nerves. Her throat felt dry and her eyes are starting to get wetter, indicating a tear to escape from it. She sighed again, forcing herself to calm down but hearing this song just makes her feel sadder and emptier.

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do_

 _Reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you_

 _I love the things that you do_

Damn it! She should not be this sentimental. Sure, they went on dates that should have deemed them official already but after hearing what he said last night, Sab treated those as nothing more than just a game of tag. He must have just thought that she is a challenge compared to the other women he bedded before.

 _When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She can't help but think of several what ifs. What if they had sex, would he walk away immediately and treat it as one night stand? He probably would. No, scratch that - he definitely will.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

What's with this goddamn song? It is just making her moody! She turned the radio off with irritation. Luffia blinked at her.

"Why did you turn it off? The song is good!"

The blond doctor glared at her younger sister and said nothing.

A few seconds after their silence, Sab's phone went ringing. Sab picked it up and she saw who was calling.

Kidd fucking Eustass.

Earlier this morning, she just let it ring but right now, she downright refused the call and threw the phone inside her bag again. After a couple of seconds it starts ringing again. A vein appeared in Sab's forehead. He is irritating the hell out of her!

She picked the phone and refused the call again. Afterwards she turn it off. All this happening while Luffia just blinked curiously at her as if she had grown two heads. Her dark eyes darted from her contorted face then towards her bag which contained Sab's cellphone.

Luffia shrugged and just went back to her cellphone.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?

Did she just refused his call - twice?!

Teeth clenched, Kidd dialed her number again and this time, it sent him straight to the operator.

"The hell is she on to?!" Kidd shouted in anger. He is currently spending his time in his personal gym when he got the urge to give her a call again. He is being hopeful, alright but he did not expect this to happen! Clearly, her ditching him last night must be a sign that she is mad at him. But the question is why?

Why is she mad. As fas as he knew, he never did something wrong to her. But why is she avoiding him like a plague? The last time he checked, they were enjoying a good date together, despite the dates not the dates he is used to.

"Maybe she is going through something serious. Alright, if you want space, I'll give you one. She better answer my call tomorrow or else..." Kidd just sighed and picked his gloves and start to punch the poor punching bag in his gym.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro slightly fidgeted from where he is sitting. He set today to meet with Tashigi. He badly need to talk to her. He can't keep this up. He just can't. The more he prolongs this, the more it is difficult for them... All of them. Not just him and Tashigi but also Luffia.

Quite bad for a boyfriend, but he is thinking more of Luffia's welfare than his and Tashigi's combined. It is bad enough he kissed her when he is still committed to Tashigi. He felt guilty about it. It is wrong and against his morals, but the feelings - the bond that existed for so many years cannot be broken. He has been holding it for so long - before he even noticed it. Quite dense and pathetic of him.

He knew too well that Tashigi will be hurt. Devastated even.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his hands nervously in his green hair. He felt fucking bad right now. How many times had he wanted to beat himself up for doing this? Too many to count yet he still persisted. He can't keep Tashigi in the dark. She deserves more than this...

The door opened, revealing a smiling Tashigi with paper bags on her hand. She looked refreshed as if she has no problem in the world whereas Zoro... _Sigh_

"I brought some lasagna from your favorite Itallian Restaurant." Tashigi said. She went straight to the kitchen to prepare the food. "Its been so long since we have eaten in the restaurant. Do you remember the first time you brought me there?" Tashigi asked loudly. Some sort of noises rounded up in the kitchen. Zoro could guess she is preparing to microwave the lasagna she took out of the restaurant. It was not actually Zoro's favorite. Onigiri is the only one he could openly say his favorite food, the rest, he does not mind at all. That restaurant was more like Luffia's favorite rather than Zoro's but he will never tell her that.

"I also got some garlic bread and a Whiskey. I am sure you would love that." Yes, Zoro would have loved the alcohol but right now, his appreciation for the alcohol will have to wait for a later time, when this is over...

"There was this good bar near the outskirts of town. It has good ambiance to it and maybe we can try it at your next day off. " Zoro remained silent all throughout Tashigi's words. What could he possibly say to all those words when all he could think is guilt in his heart that those words - her plans will never realize? "Now that I think about it, we haven't gone out for a while. We have been too busy to even go out. I think it is time that we go out and relax from time to time." Tashigi's words echoed closer and closer to Zoro.

He remained still, waiting for her.

"Here, let's eat, shall we?" Tashigi placed the heated lasagna on the small table in his living room. She sat beside him. "Come on, help yourself." As Zoro looked up to the smiling woman, his eyes reflected a frown, a sad one. Here she is, smiling at him like usual and he can't even smile back to all her words. Now that he thinks about it, he has been a bad boyfriend to her. She does not deserve it. She deserved someone better, someone to treat her like a queen that she is and not someone like Zoro.

Because Zoro's queen is not her. It never was - and this truth is breaking him to pieces, and sure will break her as well.

Tashigi frowned at Zoro. He has been silent for the most part. She knew that he does not say anything much, but his silence is eerie - it reflects sadness.

"Why have you been silent? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Zoro sighed, looked down to his clenched hands, almost quivering as he started to speak his mind out.

"I am not the best boyfriend out there, am I?" As soon as she heard those words, Tashigi's heart started to beat loudly. She tried to calm her nerves, to prepare her for whatever is coming.

"Well, no one is perfect. You are you, and I have accepted you nonetheless. Same goes for me, you know? I am not the best girlfriend out there." She tried not to quiver, to prevent herself from bursting in tears.

"You deserve someone better." Zoro stated.

"What? Your lines are pretty weird. Sounds like you are breaking up with me." Tashigi joked in a light manner, but she knew and he knew she hit the correct line. Zoro remained silent upon hearing the words from Tashigi. He dared to look up to her, his eyes revealed sadness that Tashigi never saw in him before. When was the last time she ever saw him reflect so many emotions in his eyes? Ah, she remembered. His stoic character would only reveal so many emotions at once when those beautiful green eyes are looking towards one woman. Sadly, it is not her.

What those eyes have been looking at is a woman whose smile brightens everyone's life. As much as Tashigi hates it, this woman is lovable. No one can hate her, not even Tashigi herself. She wanted to despise her, to hate her, but the moment Tashigi looked at her eyes, she felt lost as those eyes held happiness. It holds Zoro's happiness.

Silence engulfed the living room. The freshly heated lasagne's aroma breaching the space. The atmosphere turned heavier and heavier whenever every second passed by with dreadful silence. Finally, Tashigi had the courage to speak and break this silence.

"If I ask you to stay, will you stay forever?"

The question was left hanging in the air. She waited for him to answer. She needed him to answer because everything will depend on that answer of his.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

A snort came from Tashigi. His question left vagueness in her mind. Does she really want him to answer it?

To be truth, she is afraid of the answer itself. She knew the answer already. She have known all along but still, it will hurt more should the answer came straight from him.

"Yes." she whispered loud enough for Zoro to hear.

Another sigh escaped him.

"No. I wanted to, but I can't."

That hurts. She knew he would tell her that and she should have been prepared.

"W-When did you realize...?" She trailed off. Of course, it is hard for her to ask such question when she knew the answer too well.

"I'm sorry..." Zoro muttered in his breath. He looked down again, ashamed of himself. "I tried to suppress this feelings. I tried to - _sigh_ "

"I've known all along, Zoro." He looked at her with a surprised expression. She smiled at him. "Even before you realized it, I knew too well how your feelings for Luffia had been stronger. It grew stronger and the sad thing is that the moment I realized your feelings for her, I did not let go. I was still hoping that it will cease, that you will direct those feelings to me, but unfortunately, that never happened. When I knew it in my heart that you will never love me as much as I wanted you to, I chose to stay." A tear escaped her eye.

"Why did you have to stay? You could have left me."

Tashigi chuckled a little as she brushed the tears that are starting to drip.

"I was waiting for you to let me go. I was waiting for you to realize this."

Zoro closed his eyes, afraid to even look at her. He felt her hands touched his face as she whispered 'Look at me.' He opened his eyes and saw her eyes full of emotions - relief, sadness and understanding.

"You are my friend. That will never change despite us ending our relationship. I just hope you will be happy with her."

"How can you easily accept this?"

"This is not easy for me. It is hard. Very hard but I know if I were to prolong this, to hold you back, it will be harder then. We will just end up destroying each other."

Zoro nodded - admiring that this woman is far stronger than she looks.

"Do you love her?" She asked bravely. She needed to know. She have to no matter how much it hurts because just knowing will not be settling in her mind. It has to come from him directly.

"I do and it shocked me when I admitted that to myself." Zoro does not like to answer the question, but he also knew he have to because his answers will settle this.

"How much do you think you love her?"

"More than my life - more than my dreams and more than everything else in this world." The words stung, hurts like a knife. Zoro believed that she is hurting but he could not fathom to lie about the question.

Tashigi nodded, understanding his answers.

"Do you hate me now?" Zoro asked. He shouldn't, but he did.

"I could never hate you. If there is one thing I regretted in this relationship is the fact that I am not enough to make you love me more than you love her."

"I loved you, Tashigi. But - "

"Did you ever love me they way you do to Luffia?" The question hung in the air. Zoro tried to grasp the answer for the question. He asked himself - the answer is not pleasing - is what he realized. It will hurt her more. "You have to tell me honestly Zoro. You owe it to me."

He sighed. "I - uh - No. It was different." He just realized the difference now. There is a huge gap that cannot be filled.

"Thank you for answering. Now, I have to go. There are things I need to do." Before Zoro could respond, she stood up, walked to the doors leading her outside of this house while never looking back. She could not trust herself to look back since she is afraid to know if her resolve to let him go will crumble. She has to go now before her pathetic mind would tell her to fight for it, to keep on fighting a lost cause.

As soon as she is out of the house, inside her car, she immediately sped up away while her tears are streaming down her cheeks, proof that everything is over. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller.

 _Smoker._

She answered while crying. she is full of emotions. Her tears are full of sadness, regret, and surprisingly, she also feels relieved.

Relieved because this is over and she can start moving on however difficult it is.

"Tashigi..." His baritone echoed in her ears.

"Its over. We're done."

"Fuck!" smoker cursed out loud. "That bastard!"

"I consent to the separation. Its now or never. Do you think it is odd for me to feel relieved it is over?" Tears continue to flow from her cheeks.

"No."

"I'll be okay." She said and ended the drove away, taking journey towards her home.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd told himself to just let Sab be and he can start pestering her with calls tomorrow but as it is, his patience is running out and he needs to know why exactly is she trying to avoid him?!

The resolution Kidd got is to contact Koala, Sab's best friend. Of course, he does not have her number so he asked Killer for it.

"What have you done to screw things up?" Killer asked. They were in Kidd's house with Wire and Heat. His friends all knew about him and Sab which caused non stop teasing from them.

"What makes you think I did something? Heck, I don't even know the reason she's doing this!" Kidd snarled. He hates being in the dark. Not knowing is the worst thing to feel for him.

"That is all we could think of since I don't think Doc Sab will do this for no reason." Killer stated.

"Nice to know you guys have so much confidence in me." Kidd sarcastically said. He has been moody all day long. He did not even touch the work that he was supposed to do today and even when Rayleigh called in for him to come to the site, he did not go because he figured it will just make him grumpy.

"Well, you are an asshole so it shouldn't be a surprise if Doc Sab needed space from your assholeness." Heat said with a smirk. Kidd threw the nearby object to him and in this case, it was a pillow.

"Just give me your little girlfriend's number. If I have to barge in to her house, then I will!" He snarled. He is dead serious in doing so. That action would probably warrant a case against him but he does not care.

Killer shrugged and gave Kidd Koala's number. The red head snatched the phone while glaring at his best friend. He then decided to dial Koala's number using his.

"Hello?" she answered after three rings.

"This is Kidd. I need you to tell me what's going on with Sab." He went direct to the point.

There is no need for him to beat around the bush since this is an important matter. Despite being pissed about last night and earlier - namely being ditched in their date and downright refusing his calls - he is still worried what is going on with Sab. It does not feel right when she is not around or when she refuses to talk to him.

"I would like to know that myself. I can't contact her. Did you guys had lover's quarrel?"

"I wish I knew what's on her goddamn mind, but no - else I wouldn't be calling you asking about this." he hissed.

"I will try to call her and ask. I'll see what I can do."

"Fine. Call me as soon as possible."

"Heh... The great Kidd Eustass is being whipped by Doc Sab."

"Oh shut up!" Kidd snarled but his angry tone did not scare her one bit. She merely laughed at him - obviously making fun of him.

"Don't worry too much about it. Sometimes, Sab just deals with some problems on her own without contacting anyone. I am sure your girlfriend is going to contact you soon."

"I hope so and she better have a fucking good explanation for doing this nonsense!"

"I noticed you did not deny the 'girlfriend' part..." Sneaky and clever bitch.

"Whatever, none of your business."

"Hey! I am - " before she could even complete that sentence, Kidd hung up.

* * *

Koala stared at the phone.

"Did that bastard just hung up on me?! Seriously! They are both so alike that it is irritating!"

She almost threw her phone but she forced herself not to. Damn those lovebirds!

* * *

"Sab! Sab! Let's also buy this one!" Luffia ran towards the section for chips. It is one of her favorites. Sab took the cart and grabbed some chips for Luffia's party.

"What is the theme for your party?"

"Hmm? Oh, it is an afternoon party. We're going to have barbecue and snacks beside the pool. Of course there's going to be alcohol. " Of course there is. Knowing Zoro, he would take all the alcohol for himself!

"That's quite nice. Is Sanji going to cook for you guys?"

"Yep! Yep! I am in charge of buying chips and some alcohol. The rest, they are going to bring some too!" So that is why she keeps on picking chips and snacks and dumps them in the cart.

"Alright then. We should finish this as soon as possible. I still have something to do in the office." Sab said. Luffia nodded as she looked at the cart full of stuff, they all proceed to go to the counter to pay up. Everything cost about 3, 000 dollars. Luffia tried to rummage in her pockets in search for her money. Sab raised an eyebrow at her sister.

'Don't tell me she does not have money?' The cashier looked at them with a frown on her face. She looked at the two customer who haven't paid with incredulous frown. Sab raised an eyebrow at her. The cashier is full of make up. which party did she attend to?

"Sab." Luffia called out. "I don't have money. Shishishi!" Sab rolled her eyes at Luffia. A billionaire with no money in her pockets, great.

"Figures. What will you do if I weren't around with you during groceries?" Sab scolded. She took her wallet, which she fortunately brought with her.

"Shishishi! I forgot my wallet in the car!"

"Whatever." Sab took bills from her wallet and paid the groceries in cash. "You owe me money!"

"Eh? It's just a couple of dollars. You're already rich, you don't need it." Luffia reasoned out.

"No, I need it. You pay for it! Its your party, not mine!"

"Fine!" Luffia pouted. They all brought their groceries to the parking lot. Once settled in, they drove home. Luffia is still focused on her phone which made Sab curious. When it rang, and she greeted a loud Hello, Sab still kept her silence.

"Yeah, she's here with me. She's driving." This made Sab curious. Who is she talking to?

The traffic light signaled for them to stop and so Sab step on the break and looked at Luffia.

"It's Koala. She needs to talk to you." Luffia passed her cellphone to Sab. The blond doctor just remembered she turned her phone off when Kidd was pestering her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend is in hysterics! You are not answering his calls at all. He called earlier and hissed why you are not contacting him." Figures... Sab sighed in irritation. She does not want to deal with this shit right now. Her mood already got better by spending time with a very cheery Luffia, she does not want her mood to turn sour - more than it already is.

"Just ignore him. It doesn't matter. And he is not my boyfriend!" She grumbled.

"What? Is there something wrong Sab? I thought you guys are on your way to being official!" Sab's best friend exclaimed. Well, yeah, Sab thought so too, until she heard what he said last night.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I will deal with it, but just not now. If he ever ask for my address, don't fucking give it to him! And don't give him the address of SHI. Just, let it cool down, yeah?" Sab's voice are a bit tired. She hates this drama.

"Let **it** cool down, or let **you** cool down?"

"Can you just drop it? I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want to see him or talk to him ever again!" Sab hung up from Koala. She released heavy sighs from herself. Her mind is a mess right now. Talking to him, or just plain remembering him is making her mind chaotic.

The traffic light signaled for them to go and she did.

Luffia just stayed silent beside her. The silence continued for several minutes until Luffia decided to break it.

"You don't look okay. Did he hurt you? If he did, I will smash his face and beat him up for hurting my sister!" Sab can't help but chuckle at Luffia's cuteness.

"Don't you think I can do that myself? I am stronger than you if you have forgotten."

"But, Sabby! He hurts you. No one gets away from hurting my sister!" Luffia frowned - it is not a decent frown though as it resembled a pout instead.

"No need for that, young lady. I can very well take care of myself. I will deal with this." Luffia nodded, satisfied with Sab's answer.

She will indeed deal with it. She is just not ready to do it.

After settling the groceries in the cupboards, Luffia left Sab alone. She felt like she really needed it. She has been so down and as a sister, she can't help but worry. She was even tempted to call their dad and tell him someone hurt her sister, but Sab wouldn't like that. It might anger her even more. So she just left Sab alone in their mini library.

She decided to watch television. It has been really boring this day. Zoro took the day off for some reason he will not even tell her. She wondered why? She really have no idea. Its really boring without her best friend. She wanted to have him by her side. She just felt empty.

Her phone went ringing in the middle of her TV show. She is watching a rerun of Tom and Jerry. She blatantly ignored it. When it went off, she felt relieved but when it suddenly started ringing, she got pissed. She hates it when someone interrupts her show!

As she looked at her phone, she saw that the call came from Tashigi. She rarely calls Luffia so this made her curious as to why Tashigi is calling her.

"Hello! This is Luffia!" She happily greeted. There was a relative silence. Luffia doubt if she hang up or what but she can still see she is still on the other side of the line. "Hello?"

"Uh, Luffia. Uhm, are you busy?" Luffia blinked for a moment thinking if she should answer her truthfully or not.

"Hmm, I am just watching TV show. Why?"

"Can you meet me for a moment? I promise it shouldn't take long. I just need to talk to you." Now, that is surprising. Tashigi never asks Luffia unless it concerns Zoro. From her tone alone, Luffia could tell that she is in the verge of crying. Something serious must have happened.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

Tashigi provided the place and they ended the call. Luffia just grabbed her wallet and shouted at Sab: "Sab! I am going out for a moment!" Luffia did not wait for a reply. She bolted out of the house. She used her own car and drove towards the place Tashigi said.

It was a nearby park. She can walk to it for about 20 minutes but since she is in a hurry, she decided to take her car out.

She soon arrived in the park and immediately spotted Tashigi. She remembered this park. It was the park she first met Zoro when they were kids.

"Tashigi..." The policewoman looked at the approaching Luffia. "What do you want to talk about? Are you going to complain about Zoro's laziness?"

Tashigi can't help but smile at what Luffia asked. She already knew Zoro's laziness first thing when they got together. There is no use complaining it now.

"No, I am not here to complain about that."

"Okay... Then what are we going to talk about?" Luffia sat beside Tashigi. She saw how red her eyes are. Was she crying prior to this meeting?

"I need to ask you questions. And I was hoping you can answer them honestly."

"Is it about some laws I broke? I promise I never hit someone with my car! I go beyond the limits but that is not just me! My sisters too! But that's about it!" Luffia nervously stated. Tashigi is a policewoman after all and she has the rights to arrest Luffia for overspeeding.

Tashigi laughed at Luffia. Leave it to her to brighten her mood.

"No, I am not here to ask you about the laws you broke and as far as I am concerned, you broke more laws than you could think but I am not going to arrest you because of that. I am here for a different reason."

"Oh. Okay." Luffia sighed with relief. At least, her sisters will not be bailing her out of the police. "So... What questions are you going to ask?"

Tashigi held her silence, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. She is indeed beautiful without make up on. Her face is as perfect as it should be. She carries innocence in her big black eyes that will enchant everyone to love her. And her smile is bright at the sun.

"The first time I saw you talking to Zoro, I thought you were his ex-girlfriend. You were so lively around him and so does he. The moment I met you as his best friend, I noticed something but I ignored it. I could never accept it. As time goes by, I noticed the stares, the gestures, the manners, the bond. It came by piece by piece. It was all there for years already. The pieces keep coming but I did not bother to even connect it. I ignored it like a fool. " Luffia's eyes turned serious. Tashigi started to shed tears for how many times today. Why did she call Luffia when she just broke up with her boyfriend is something she cannot fully explain.

"Tashigi..."

"When I got the courage to connect all the pieces, how you guys feel about each other, I wanted to forget it. To shove it out of my mind. To think that it is impossible, but alas, things are not easy as I want them to be. I fought for my position in his life against you. Did you know that? I fought so hard that I never realized I was already fighting a lost cause. I lost the moment I fought. It was the hardest thing I did."

Luffia looked down, afraid to look at Tashigi. her eyes showed guilt in it.

Guilty for loving Zoro.

Guilty for all she said.

Luffia realized how she made things worse for Tashigi.

"I am so sorry. I never wanted to feel like this."

"Did you ever confess your love to Zoro?" Tashigi suddenly asked.

"No. I never did. I don't want to cause you guys inconvenience. I-If you want, I will not bother Zoro again. I will try to avoid him so you guys can spend time together."

Tashigi looked at Luffia as if questioning her sanity. As she looked at Luffia's beautiful eyes, she saw sincerity and seriousness. Tashigi realized how Luffia is also hurting by this. She wondered, when Luffia saw them together, is she hurting too knowing that the man she loved - her best friend is with another woman?

"We broke up."

Luffia's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you know how much I wished I were in your position? Did you know how many nights I tried to ask myself what I had done wrong for him to love you more than he could ever love me? Every time I see you with him, all I feel is a neverending sadness because I know, right from the start that I could never ever replace you in his life. He was committed to me, but he is dedicated to you. He would sacrifice everything in his path just for you - an action he could never do for me." Tashigi burst into tears as she remembered all those moments she endured for the years she have been with Zoro.

Hearing all these, Luffia can't help herself but cry. She could feel how Tashigi was hurt right from the start. She might not have intentionally done it but she still caused this sadness in Tashigi. She hates it when people around her are getting hurt because of her. Luffia blamed herself for turning a blind eye in all the things that was happening around her. She blamed herself for not realizing that she is causing so much pain to a person who does not deserve it.

"I'm so sorry... I never wished for this to happen."

"I was a fool to believe that he will love me. He did, but it was different. It was not what I wanted."

"I-Is there any way for you guys to get back together?" That was a foolish question but Luffia is trying to make things better. She caused this, and she wanted to fix it in any way possible. If she could make up to Tashigi, she would do it.

"And continue to suffer? I think I will pass."

Tashigi smiled in between her tears.

"I wanted to hate you. To despise you. I always tried to convince myself that this is all your fault but the more I think about it, it is not yours. If it were another woman, I would surely not give up like this. I would surely hate that woman but since it is you, I don't feel any hate towards you, Luffia."

"You have the right to hate me." Luffia uttered.

"I do, but I chose not to. This breakup hurts, but at the same time, I felt relieved that I am free to move on. I need a barrier, a wall to constantly remind me to stop hoping and fighting. Zoro gave that to me. At the same time you also did because if none of you were to give me that wall, I don't think I could move on. I don't think I could stop myself from being a fool."

Luffia remained silent.

"I am hoping for the best for both of you. The next time I see you, I hope both of you are doing well."

"Next time? Are you going away?" Luffia asked.

"Yes. I will be assigned to the next city, 3 hours away from here. In that way, I will slowly tend to the wounds and let it heal. Move on and be happy." Tashigi smiled with sadness to Luffia.

"Have you told Zoro about that?"

"No. Will you tell him for me?" Luffia nodded in Tashigi's request though she does not know how to relay this message to her best friend.

Tashigi stood from the bench and started to walk away.

"Tashigi!" The policewoman stopped on her tracks. "You're still a friend. I am so s-sorry for causing this."

Tashigi turned her back and smiled at Luffia.

"If you are really sorry, then you have to take responsibility for it. Make him happy because as far as I am concerned, his happiness is all in your hands." With that she continued to walk away.

Away from the sadness and towards a new beginning.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **EXTRA:**

Garp seeked out Rayleigh for a good drink. Thankfully, Shakky is not around to prevent Rayleigh from drinking.

"2 months sounds like too long for a vacation. Sengoku must have gotten tired of your company if he approved your vacation leave." Rayleigh stated laughing at the old man Garp.

"Bwahaha! Sengoku is just damn stingy! 2 months is not that long. I missed my granddaughters so much that 2 months will not be enough!"

Rayleigh fought the urge to tell the old man that his granddaughters does not miss him. His crazy antics are making the sisters wary of their grandfather.

"I was thinking having great grandchildren would be wonderful. Don't you think?" Rayleigh almost choke from the whiskey in his mouth upon hearing what Garp said.

"Did you just say,great grandchildren?"

"Of course! My granddaughters are all grown up now. I need cute children to play with." Ugh, Rayleigh is not sure the term **play** is something safe for small kids. But that aside, is Garp out of his mind? Well, he is always crazy but this kind of idea is really over the tops. "I was also thinking of arranging marriages for my grandkids. Do you happen to have someone in mind?"

Alright, this is WAY over the top of his craziness. Arrange Marriages? Just the word 'arrange' sounds crazy enough but if you add the word 'marriage' to it, it is too much to even fathom. Is Garp really serious? Roger will have his head should he hear this crazy idea!

"You can't be serious about are going to hate you if you even propose that idea. Not to mention Roger will have your head." Rayleigh tried to warn Garp but as expected, the officer just laughed at him like he just uttered a good joke.

"Nah. I am sure Rouge can handle Roger. She'll agree with me. Besides having great grandkids around sounds like a fun idea, don't you think?"

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Rayleigh shrugged. At least it won't be his head that will roll off the floor should Roger hear this. "Aren't you against the idea of them having boyfriends?"

"I changed my mind! I want great grandkids!"

Stubborn old fool. Whatever. Rayleigh will get his hands off this matter.

"Suit yourself. "

"Hahaha. I guess I need to pay old Whitebeard a visit. I heard his son is not married yet. What was his name? Miko? Michael?"

"Marco." Rayleigh answered. Leave it to Garp to forget names so easily.

"That's right! Marco! Bwahaha! I am sure he will be able to provide me great grandkids! Should I pair him with Sab? That sounds like a good idea!" Rayleigh rolled his eyes at Garp. this man is an overgrown child.

"Did you even ask the girls about this?"

"Nope! there's no need! They will agree to it. I already have prospects for Luffia. Mihawk's adopted brother is a good choice. As for Ann... Hmm, who should I arrange a wedding with Ann?"

"Don't ask me! This is not a good idea. The girls will hate you."

"Of course not! My granddaughters love me!"

"Whatever you say. Just don't come whining at me when Roger points his gun in your head."

Of course Garp just laughed at Rayleigh...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**

 **YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. SOMETIMES, I TOOK IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS AND ADD IT TO THE STORY SO LONG AS IT WILL FIT THE STORY.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Trouble?

**AN: AT LONG LAST, I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY. I UPDATED THE FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD TWICE IN A ROW BUT FOR NOW, I WILL BE UPDATING THIS. I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Are you ready to go?" Smoker asked Tashigi. She packed most of her clothes for a long stay in another city where they will be assigned to for the next year or so. She has a choice to decline it but she pursued it the moment she felt that her relationship with Zoro is not progressing well. She knew it long ago and right now, after the excruciating time in bearing that relationship, he decided to man up and end things with Tashigi.

Smoker commends Zoro for being honest with her and for telling her the truth but that doesn't stop the urge in Smoker to punch Zoro for prolonging the agony. They have been together for more than 2 years and half of that time, Tashigi has been mostly in pain and sorrow.

"You have to stop making such face, Smoker-san." Tashigi said when she noticed how Smoker has been frowning while looking at her with a deep worry and concern.

"I shouldn't be asking you if you're okay or not because, hell, I know you are nowhere near okay." Tashigi smiled at him for worrying about her. She is very grateful to him for being there most of his pathetic times.

"Yes, it still hurts the more I think about the breakup, but I am thinking positively about it. I am mostly relieved that Zoro has been honest with me. It took him too long though, but still, it was all good. Luffia felt guilty about it."

Smoker knew that Tashigi spoke with Luffia after the breakup. Smoker knew Luffia since she was a teenager. He was in training under her grandfather at that time and he knew how irritating and annoying she could be but despite being a troublemaker, she is still a good girl. Smoker also felt bad for Luffia being in this situation. She has been in love with Zoro for so long and stayed at his side without saying anything at all. Isn't that worse?

"Did she tell you anything in particular?"

"She felt sorry for causing this. She felt bad and guilty about it. I am glad Zoro chose her instead of other woman. I know they will be happy together." Tashigi smiled with sincerity towards Smoker. Yes, she felt sad about the breakup but she prepared herself for so long for an inevitable.

"Alright. If you're ready, we should go now."

Tashigi nodded. As they headed towards Smoker's car, she can't help but look back in her apartment. She gave it one last sad look before moving forward. She just has to move on.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann's moan sparked fire in Marco's lust. They are currently in the falls, enjoying the cold water while they make out. They disregarded their clothes in favor of nakedness. What's the point of wearing swimwear when they are just going to remove it afterwards?

"M-Marco! A-Ah!" Ann was surprised as she felt his fingers thrusting deep inside her. Before she could say anything, he captured her lips in another hot searing kiss that distracted her from what he is doing. With his hands, he lifted her a little before aligning himself in her wet folds and in one swift thrust, he buried himself inside her. "Ah!" Another moan escaped from Ann, feeling his swelling and hard cock inside her.

Marco smirked at her reaction. He too, is in pure bliss from that hot tight cavern inside her.

"Move with me, Ann, yoi." He commanded in a lust filled tone. Ann is currently straddling - or more like riding her cock. He helped her with their rhythm as his hands are on her hips, as he jammed his cock inside her over and over again. Ann angled herself, sucking on Marco's sensitive neck as she rolled her hips which earned a groan from him. She also made sure to leave a mark on his neck. She loved doing that. From their previous night together, she would constantly bit his neck and make sure it will leave a mark.

"A-Ah! AH! There! God, Marco! You're so good!" Ann found herself in a blissful pleasure and Marco kept pounding inside her. He knew she would not last and neither will he the way she kept tightening on his member so his hand found its way to her clit, rubbing it making Ann see stars of pleasure.

Another scream left her. Marco flips their position so her back is on the flat cold stone. He continued to pound on her hard and after a few thrusts, she came with Marco's name on her lips. The way she called his name sent Marco to edge. He came inside her.

They panted, Marco still buried deep inside her. After catching their breaths, he pulled out of her. It boosts his pride the way he saw his hot semen pouring from her cavern. He controlled himself not to pound on her again.

Ann smirked when she saw how Marco's lusts returned in his eyes as if he wanted to pound on her again. How many times did they have sex just today? Thrice?

"What, you want another round?" She suggestively asked him. Marco growled at her for challenging him.

"I don't think you will be walking anytime soon if I were to pound on you again, yoi." Marco's cock is beginning to harden now. With just mere words from her, the effect is almost showing.

"Uh-huh. As if we care about that." Ann is still mischievously smirking at him as if inviting him to indulge again in a pleasurable sex.

"Are you challenging me, yoi? Because if we do another round, you might find yourself limping when we get back in the Manor."

Ann laughed because that might come true but she does not care. She reached for his neck and pulled him towards her. She started with his earlobe, kissing it with seduction. Her hand started to find its way to his erect nipples, her thumb brushing it making him groan. Yes, her seduction seems to be working perfectly fine until they heard her cell phone ringing. They both glared at the device. Why did she bring it again? She has no idea. She made a mental note to turn off all devices whenever they are alone or keep it in their rooms next time.

"Looks like someone does not want you to continue, yoi." Marco teased Ann. She glared at him but still let go. She felt a bit wobbly but forced herself to walk as straight as she could. At her back, she could hear Marco chuckling to himself, proud of seeing her walking like that. She paid him no mind and instead reached out for her phone. it was her Dad. Ugh, talk about wrong timing.

She looked at Marco and stepped away a little before answering it.

"Hi Dad!" She greeted.

"Hi there, baby! I've been calling you. You are not answering immediately. Are you doing something?" _Yep, something like making love with my boyfriend_. But of course, she won't tell him that.

"Yeah, I am quite busy though." She looked at Marco who is staring at her with curiosity. She just remembered that she is not keen in mentioning about her parents to Marco. She did not even bring up the idea of letting her parents meet him. That will be a disaster.

"Really? Alright. I was about to ask you about the Helicopter. I am quite in need of that since the other one is currently used by Rayleigh. Do you have the time to return it?"

That slipped out of her mind. Sab took Luffia's helicopter instead of their dad's to avoid being tracked down. She only thought of taking the helicopter back tomorrow when she and Marco return.

"Oh, Uhm, actually, I am still using it. Should I have Luffia send it back?"

"That's alright. I guess we'll have to use the other one. Where are you anyways?"

"I am in Sunny Islands. I have to go and do something.. Talk to you later. Bye!" She ended the call before her dad could even say anything.

"Was that your dad, yoi?" Marco stepped towards her, handing her robe. She took it from him.

"Yeah. He's just asking where I am." She is kind of evasive about this subject. She does not want to lie to Marco and she is not ready to tell him everything either.

"I see, yoi. You mentioned before he lives in the outskirts of the city. Country side doesn't sound so bad. Even Pops loved to stay somewhere with fresh air." Ann did not answer his words. What can she say? Well, quite true. Her dad lives outskirts, but she cannot openly say it is in the country side. "I am quite curious about your parents."

"Well, they are the best. They gave us freedom as much as they could and they continued to support us whenever they can." Ann is very thankful for their parents. They could have chosen to reveal who they are from the moment they were born. Ann thought that they would have been famous celebrities by now if their parents did not decide to hide them.

"Sending the three of you to pilot classes sounds great. They must have been quite proud when the three of you got your licenses, yoi." Marco put his arms around Ann as they started to walk towards the Manor. She tensed a little. If Marco were to ask the right questions, he could have noticed the little details.

First, they are well off. Sending children to take licenses is an expensive one. And if Marco would like to look more closely, he could really come up with a couple of conclusions.

"Ah, yeah." Ann answered.

Marco thankfully did not press for more information and Ann is trying so hard not to dwell in the topic of parents. She is just not ready yet. She believed that the moment she will tell Marco, she also have to be ready for so many consequences up ahead.

Ann thought a lot the moment she realized Marco's status.

First thing, Marco is a huge celebrity and the moment they stepped out in the public, Ann has to be prepared to be bombarded by the reporters and paparazzi. This also includes her parents finding out about their relationship. Her father will surely prepare himself to go to war and possibly threaten Marco - though Ann is not so worried about that. Marco can fend off to himself , probably.

Her mother will surely conspire to bring families closer. Ann might not be able to ready herself in coming out to the public.

It is so complicated that she keeps on delaying. She can only hope that she can be ready for the events to come.

As soon as they are dressed, they decided to watch some movies. Ann is currently taking out the DVDs available in their rack while Marco is in the kitchen making some snacks. They fell in quite a routine. Marco usually will do the cooking and she will do the dishes.

"What will we watch today, yoi?" Marco brought plates of tacos and Ann's stomach is already yearning for it.

"How about some action film? Fast 8?" She asked. She is planning on watching it with her sisters, but oh well.

"Sounds good. Thatch has been asking me to watch that movie ever since it was released."

"The trailer is awesome and I am quite sure, we both love this franchise since we both love cars." Ann tried to set up the DVD while Marco is setting their food in the small table. He was quite surprised to know that Ann already has a DVD of Fast 8. He just shrugged the thought. As soon the movie is running, Ann took a seat next to Marco, snuggling on his hot body. She loved to snuggle Marco. His smell is so enticing and she usually sleeps well with him around.

She felt his lips touched her forehead. A smile graced her lips feeling him tighten his arms around her.

"I felt like I am Dom and you are Letty, yoi." He suddenly said. They were in the part wherein Letty was with Dom, having the time of their lives.

"Uh-huh. What makes you think that?" Ann looked up at Marco and asked. A mischievous smile on her lips. He is not far off though because Ann is also participating in races just like Letty.

"I just thought about it." He shrugged.

They continued to watch the movie in a very comfortable silence when all of the sudden, Marco said something that took her attention.

"I am thinking of formally introducing you to my family, yoi. You know, as my girlfriend." Ann is quite expecting this talk, really. She appreciates that Marco is really thinking hard about their relationship and being introduced to the family sounds amazing but at the same time, she felt guilty for hiding something from him.

"What do you think would they say if they found out about us?" She asked.

"Pops is already aware, heck, he might be covering for us against Izou. I just want you to know it would be good that you meet all of them maybe in a dinner or something. You can bring your sisters if that will make you comfortable, yoi." Ann untangled herself from him and looked at him straight in the eye. She smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I met most of them in a party and dinner sounds fine. What could go wrong, right? And let me tell you, I am not bringing my sisters around. Not on the first meeting anyways. Do you want three black holes in that dinner?" Marco laughed slightly when Ann referred to her sisters - herself included - as black holes which is not far from the truth.

"Alright, then. But I am sure Pops would love to meet them. He already knows about Luffia since they are in almost the same industry. You do not have to worry, I am sure you will fit right in to the family. "

 _Yes, a family of celebrities..._ Ann though to herself dreadfully. She did not dare voice it out since ut is quite rude. There is nothing wrong with Marco and his family being celebrities, it's just that the mere thought of being exposed to the media under their constant criticism does not sit well with Ann. But she cannot avoid it forever.

 _I will just delay as much as I can._

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"You seemed to be out of it." Rayleigh noticed how Kidd keeps on frowning at the blueprints in front of them. The construction of the new building is still in progress and they are currently focusing on the foundations as well as the designs. Kidd has been in charge of the constructions including the small details. For some reason, Roger trusted Kidd in doing all the stuff. Maybe because he knew Kidd's potential or Roger is just damn lazy.

"No I am not." he grumbled. He keeps studying the blueprint, looking at the details as if he is interrogating it or something like that.

"Huh, I am pretty sure your frown is a dead giveaway."

Kidd sighed. He did not answer Rayleigh but instead turned his back on him to take another blueprint to compare with the ones spread out on the table. Rayleigh only amusedly smirked at his behavior. He kinda likes Kidd. Someone rough on the edges but a hard worker.

"Girlfriend problems?" Kidd tensed a little; his building frown is already worsening. That is the time when Rayleigh knew he hit bullseye. "Must be someone special to make you glare at the blueprints like that." Kidd sighed and stood straight in front of Rayleigh. Kidd glared at him and the old man seems to be relaxed. For one, Kidd stood about a couple of inches taller than Rayleigh, but that doesn't bother the old man.

"It is frustrating, alright? But can you stop making it worse?!" Yeah, Kidd is pretty pissed this morning. From yesterday, Sab refused all the calls. Koala is keeping her mouth shut about Sab's other means of contact. What is he supposed to do?

Alright, he sounds pathetic already. For years, women are throwing themselves at him, chasing after him but the irony hits like a damn truck. Look at him now, acting all pathetic for one woman. Heck, they did not even kiss! They went on a date, yes, that is true, but they are not official!

Kidd laughed at himself for how many times since yesterday. He always told himself that he is not the type of man to take relationships seriously. Right now, he is quite willing to go back to his words just for Sab!

Damn it!

"Why don't you go home? That's it for today. I don't think you can function well when your state of mind is not stable."

" I can fuck work, old man. Don't tell me what to do!" Kidd turned his back and continued working. Rayleigh can only sigh looking at the red haired. That red head of his reminds him of Shanks' own hair. Same shade but their personality is like north and south.

Rayleigh let go of the matter and instead proceed with his own work when all of the sudden, the door bursts open startling Kidd as well. The one who caused this commotion is none other than Garp. Like usual, he is eating his favorite rice crackers.

"And what do we owe this visit?" Rayleigh felt like Garp's presence will attract bad omens. That man is as crazy as Roger. Salute to Rayleigh for even putting up with both men.

"Bwahahaha! I just dropped by. I will see Newgate in a while. Wanna come with me? I will be executing my plans!" And Garp laughed loudly. Rayleigh sighed again. What is Garp thinking, really? If he means executing this **plan** which includes setting up his own granddaughters to arrange marriages, Rayleigh will not take part of it. Never! He values his head and he appreciates his head staying where it is, thank you very much. He does not plan on having Roger's killing intent directed to him.

"No thanks. You go alone, I am busy." Garp paid no mind to Rayleigh's answer; instead, his eyes darted towards the red haired man in front of him. His eyes shined a little. Garp nodded with approval seeing the man's built. In his mind, he thought this man is quite strong and he had seen him in Mixed Martial arts competition. If he is going to have great grandchildren, they have to have good genes.

"You there! What's your name?" Garp approached Kidd who stared at the old man with confusion whilst Rayleigh fought the urge to groan since he knew Garp too well. "You looked like you got good muscles brat! I'll list you as one of my granddaughters' husband!"

Kidd's face looked at the huge old man with disdain.

"Say what?!"

The old man laughed so loud and slapped Kidd at the back as if they shared old joke. Was there any joke there in the first place/

"Garp, leave him be and just get on with whatever you want to go. We have work here and we need to finish it, if you don't mind." Rayleigh chose to intervene. Leaving Garp to whatever he thinks he will do might turn out to be a disaster and Rayleigh will avoid that.

"Bwahahaha! But think of what I told you brat. It is an honor!" Garp left laughing while Kidd stared at the retreating form with a gaping mouth. He looked at Rayleigh who was shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Kidd can't help but ask.

"A crazy old man and you don't have to be concerned about it. He's just downright crazy." Rayleigh left to do his own chores leaving Kidd staring at the closed exit door. He just shook his head to clear his curiosity. Although it serves as a distraction away from Sab, he still does not like the sound of a crazy old man picking on him.

With that thought in mind, he continued to grumble while he continues to do his impending work.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Sab, you have to answer his calls from one point already." Koala's hands found her waist as she glowered at her best friend. Koala has been irritated for some time now ever since Sab ditched them in the bar. Killer keeps on insisting that she should talk to Sab to talk to Kidd. She even received a call from Kidd himself asking for Sab's whereabouts. She was really tempted to give away her address had it not for Sab's warning; she would have given it a long time ago.

"I don't want to talk to him. He can rot in hell for all I care!" Sab's tone contains acid and bitterness. She really is mad. Koala rarely sees this type of tone coming from her and when she does, it only means that she is dead set on whatever is in her mind and unfortunately this time, she is dead set on ignoring Kidd.

"What did he ever do to you to make you this mad, huh?"

Sab glared at her best friend upon remembering what she heard that night. Of course, she could tell it to Koala, but she is currently reluctant in doing so. She also does not want to affect Koala's relationship with Killer.

"He said something and he will do something, that is all you need to know." Sab is as stubborn as ever. One of the traits she actually inherited from her parents. When you are part of the Gol D. family, you are bound to be as stubborn as the strongest metal in the earth.

Koala let out an exasperated sigh at her best friend. Her stubbornness is not something she can really change.

"Try to talk to the poor guy. He is really depressed about this whole scenario and I am not bound to deal with Killer whining at me since his best friend is whining and apparently hissing at him every second passes!"

"I don't see any poorness in him." Sab retorted. She continued to stare at her laptop in hopes of getting the handsome red haired man out of her head. Damn koala from bringing him up!

"Seriously? What's wrong with you? I never saw you become this rude towards any man linked to you."

 _Because this is the first time I fell this deep for a man... Unfortunate for me, i felt this way towards a playboy, womanizer and Casanova! Sab wanted to speak out loud but she held herself back._

"I will deal with it. Tomorrow. Just give me some time to think about it." Sab finally said. Of course, she has to deal with him sooner or later and the sooner she deals with it and move on, the better.

"Sab, try to fix this. You can't just get rid of him like this."

"And I told you that I will deal with it tomorrow. I will call him and get this over with!" Koala looked unsatisfied with her answer but still held her tongue. She just looked resigned towards Sab. Koala is having a bad feeling about how Sab will deal with this.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Their 3 Day vacation is already over and Ann dreaded to convince Marco to stay in the island for another day or two but she knew that they both have responsibilities in their own jobs, especially Marco. He already took 3 days worth of his time for this vacation and this has been worth it.

Ann enjoyed every last bit of their short. (Sex included, LOL)

Ann asked Usopp to send out the other helicopter. Marco asked why they cannot use the one currently in their helipad. Ann had the hard time explaining to Marco.

"Uhm, I haven't checked this one so, it would be safe to have the other one Usopp checked prior." That is not mostly a lie. Although the model is an Airbus H155 and she is quite sure it is well maintained, she just does not want to risk the chance of paparazzi finding out about this. They can run extreme measures of investigating about the helicopter and where it landed.

"Ok. But who will be bringing this to the city?" Marco asked.

"We'll leave Usopp to that. He can also check it later." She said. Marco did not comment anymore but instead, they readied their bags. Five minutes later, they heard another helicopter landing in their helipad. It must be Usopp.

As the couple went to the helipad, they saw Usopp and Franky getting off the vehicle.

"Yo, Ann-sis!" Franky gave her the usual grin and greetings. Ann returned the greetings to Franky as well as Usopp. Marco also greeted them.

"We will check this before flying little Jackson." Usopp said.

"Little Jackson, yoi?" Marco curiously asked.

"Oh, the other helicopter." Ann immediately said. They called it little Jackson since it is named after their dad's main building, Oro Jackson.

"Alright then. Shall we?" Ann nodded. Marco took their bags and put it at the back. Ann took the pilot's seat, readying everything. Marco felt amazed seeing Ann operating the helicopter with such ease. He took the seat beside her. He might not have a license such as Ann in operating helicopter but he had plenty of knowledge to co-pilot it.

It did not take too long before they landed on the rooftop of Sunny Building which served as their helipad.

"What about your car? Do you want a ride?" Ann asked. As far as she knows, Marco's car is not here.

"Don't worry. I will be taking a cab, yoi,." Ann raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Would it be okay to take a cab? Won't paparazzi capture it?" Marco laughed slightly. It is expected that he has his own car and does need to take a cab but since his car was delivered in his house, he does not have a ride home.

"It is okay. I am quite used to it."

"I can ask Sanji to drop you off. Really, Your house is just a few minutes ride away from Baratie, so I am sure it is not a problem."

"I don't want to cause a trouble. It's okay, Ann."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

With their hands linked together, they went down through elevator but instead of going straight to the parking area, Ann got off Nami's office. For sure, Nami should be around the office around this time.

Good timing that they chanced upon each other as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh, hey guys! Did you have a great vacation?" Nami wiggled her eyebrows at Ann in a suggestive mood. Ann can't help but blush a little at her suggestion.

"Yeah, it was great. By the way, where's Luffia?"

"Check in the hangar or if she is not around, she should be with Zoro. You know how those two are." Ann only nodded then proceeds to ask about Sab. "Sab's in the hangar as well. She seemed stressed these past few days. I don't know what's gotten into your twin but she seems pretty mad about something."

That caught the attention of Ann. Sab rarely gets stressed over something. She is usually level headed. What caused her to be like this? It seems Ann has to find out.

"Alright, thanks for the info. We'll be going down below." Nami nodded and bid them farewell.

"i think, I might need to go now. I still need to do something, yoi." Marco said to Ann. He is quite in a hurry since he forgot to check the report he might need for tomorrow's client meeting.

"Oh, I see. Take care then. Send me a message once you're home, okay?"

Marco nodded and gave her a quick kiss before saying good bye. Ann continued her way towards the hangar. Of course, Franky and Usopp is not around since they are still in the Sunny Islands which leaves a couple of trusted workers in the hangar. They greeted Ann with respect and she sent her greetings back. She walked her way towards their office whenever they are in the Sunny Buildings.

As expected, no sign of Luffia but Sab is there sitting with her face buried in her laptop.

"Busy, are we?" Ann's voice startled Sab a little. The eldest put her belongings to the floor near the couch and went to hug her sister.

"I thought you will arrive late this evening. For all I know, you are still enjoying yourself with Marco in the beach." Sab said with the hint of teasing. Ann can only roll her eyes at her twin sister.

"Marco just left. I think he needs to attend some urgent business or something." Ann threw herself in the comfortable couch and Sab sat beside her.

"Really? So how was your vacation? Is he good in bed?"

If Ann can see herself in the mirror, she could definitely see how her face is as red as the tomatoes.

"Sab!" Ann protested loudly and her evil twin sister only laughed wildly at her reaction.

"Come on! You are not a virgin anymore! That is something to celebrate about, right? You lost your virginity to someone you love."

"And what makes you think I had sex with him?"

Sab gave her the look that says 'Duh!'

"You have that glow in your face that states 'I just had the best sex ever from Marco Newgate!'"

"Shut up! when did you become so crude and blunt about these things? if I don't know you better, I would have thought you lost your virginity already!"

"Har-har. Sorry, but you are the first to lose it."

"You will lose yours in time."

"So.. Tell me, what was it like? Or better yet, how huge is he?"

Ann blushed even more than she did. She can't believe Sab is really asking about such things! The first question is quite understandable, but the second one? Damn, she can't believe Sab is really asking about it!

But the more she thinks about it, the more she thought of the size and estimating it. Ugh, she is getting red all over!

"So...?" Ann looked at Sab with a little glare in her eyes. In Ann's mind, she contemplated on the fact that Sab asked such a question and the more she thinks about it, the more curious she gets about Marco's size.

Her estimate would about 8 or 9. Something along those. Ugh! she is turning into a pervert and this is all Sab's Ann's expression, Sab burst out laughing. Ann can only glare at her sister for making fun of her like this.

Seems like Ann is losing this battle so she decided to divert the topic. It is quite uncomfortable talking about sex with her boyfriend. That only makes her blush more and recall the times they did it.

"Whatever. Anyways, I heard from Nami you have been stressed the past few days. What happened?" Sab's mode turned sour and Ann could see that something is really bothering her.

Sab let out a sigh upon remembering her predicament.

"It's nothing."

"That doesn't look nothing." Ann pressed for more information. She knew Sab too well. There are times she is stubbornly avoiding the problem. She is resisting the problems at hand and sometimes, she would go through lengths of just avoiding it.

"I just don't know how to get rid of him." Ann raised an eyebrow. As far as she knows, Sab is seeing a guy but she never mentioned his name and Ann is not gonna pry too much about it.

"Is he bothering you? Forcing himself on you?" Ann's voice grew threateningly. Sab knew that Ann has a bad temper and there are times her over protectiveness is striking. Clearly, Ann is ready for action anytime to teach a lesson to those who dared hurt and bully her sisters.

"Not like that and I can defend myself when it comes to it."

"Okay? So what is the problem?"

"He's not into blonds. I heard him say it out loud and the bad thing is the fact that we are kind of dating. I felt like a fool!"

"You guys are kind of dating but he is not into blonds? That is so complicated. Did you even ask him about it? Confront him?"

"There is no need to confront him when I already know he will never see me the way I see him." Sab felt sad right now. Mad at him, mad at herself for still liking Kidd.

"Then what does he want? If you are not his type, shouldn't your relationship progress to the way it is before this happened?" Ann asked.

Sab stayed silent contemplating what Ann just asked. Should she really confront him? In what manner?

Sab continued to ponder on her thoughts from the time she heard him utter those words. If he views her as a challenge and something to pass time, then all she has to do is to give in as early as of now just to get rid of him.

"Alright. I think I need to confront him already."

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Ann hesitated from the moment she saw the look in Sab's eyes. She saw that look before. That is a look determined to finish off her opponents in a brutal way. Ann may not be knowledgeable about her current situation with whoever this guys is, but Ann is sure Sab is about to give him hell.

"Of course not. I will do something to get this over with."

Ann did not press Sab for more information. After all, it is not her business and besides, Sab is the smartest amongst the three, so she should know what she is doing but even so, Ann felt something bad which she will regret later will happen.

"Sab, you know I am never an expert about relationship, heck this is my first serious relationship ever, but think about what you will do and what will happen afterwards. Plus, it chances can be given." although Sab nodded, her words and meaning fell into deaf ear. She is already determined to end this NOW.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd is lounging in the bar with Zoro. They are in a private room in the second floor. Just the two of them. Kidd had been quite surprised when this afternoon around 5 PM, Zoro asked him for a drink and since he is feeling not good and stressed out due to his predicament with Sab, he said yes. And here they are, around 8 PM, drinking hard alcohols.

It seems that he is drinking more than usual. Well, he is very alcoholic and Kidd knew how Zoro nurses his alcohol. Heck, he can out-drink 3 men in a row without getting drunk.

Kidd would have been annoyed seeing this man drink too much but since he is also in a bad mood, he opted to join him.

"What's your problem?"

Zoro looked at Kidd then took a mouthful of whiskey before answering.

"It's over." Two words and yet Kidd already knew what he is referring to.

"Well, shit. That's quite a situation you got there. You have been together with her for years, we even though you are going to marry her sooner or later." Kidd took a scotch and drank 1 glass before pouring another one for himself. "Is that the reason why you are making yourself drunk? To wallow the sadness?"

Zoro snorted at Kidd's taunts. He wished it was sadness he is feeling, but instead of sadness, it is guilt he is feeling. And a slight relief.

"I am guilty, alright."

"Guilty? did you cheat on her or something?" Kidd doubted that. Zoro is never the type to cheat on his serious girlfriend. Sure, Kidd knew Zoro had fair share of women and one night stands before, but he also knew Zoro is loyal down to the bones.

"You could say that but it is more than that, to be honest."

"Oh, seriously?! Who did you cheat with?"

"It's not what you think about. I did not sleep with anyone in the duration of our relationship. More like I realized that this is not working." Kidd looked at Zoro like he had grown a head or something.

"Not working? How?"

"I am in love with someone." The confession burst out making Kidd blinked at Zoro. Then he realized something.

"It's Luffia, isn't it?" Zoro's silence is already enough of an answer. "Why am I not surprised? It is already this late before you realized it. Now, you're in love with your best friend."

"It does not stop me from feeling guilty for hurting Tashigi."

"And it never stops you from falling for your best friend." Zoro fell silent again, accepting Kidd's words.

"Relationships are so complicated." Zoro snorted out loud with a mocking tone to himself before gulping another glass of whiskey.

"No, women are complicated." This took Zoro's attention. For Kidd to say such thing, he must have been taking those words right straight from experience.

"Huh, what makes you say that?"

"One moment, we're okay, the next one she is avoiding me! Fuck, what did I do?!"

Zoro was surprised to see Kidd complaining about a woman avoiding him. Usually he would be complaining about how women constantly throwing themselves at his feet and asking for sex. Those complains are making him and of course their other friends annoyed. It might look and sound like Kidd is an arrogant bastard for complaining about such things, but they all knew it is true. They had fair share of those complains as well.

"Who is she then? I never dreamed I would see the great Kidd Eustass complaining about a woman avoiding him." Zoro teased a little.

"We're doing great, alright. Then all of the sudden, she stopped answering my calls."

"Calls? As in many and plural calls? She must be good in bed for you to seek her out."

It is never a secret that Kidd has so many numbers of women in her mobile phone. He keeps it for when he calls them for sex. He was usually like this. A well-known Casanova and playboy only asking for sex and one night pleasure and he openly admitted that he is not for relationships. That was before he met her. For the first time in a long while, he realized how he also needed someone he can be with seriously.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? Is she bad in bed?"

Kidd wished it was as easy as just sleeping with a random woman, because if it is, then he wouldn't care so much just like this. He hate himself for feeling like this but he can't help it. He really likes her.

"I am not sleeping with her." Zoro looked at Kidd with skeptical expression. He is quite slow in taking the hints in Kidd's words but as soon as he realized it, he can't help but feel surprised.

"Don't tell me you are in a dating stage? You, seriously dating?"

"You make it sound like it is impossible, you little shit!"

Zoro laughed loudly in amusement while Kidd only grumbles at his predicament.

"I hate complications." Kidd grumbled again.

"You must really like her for you to act this way. What was she like? Hot? Gorgeous?"

"She is a doctor. Met her in one of those psychologist sessions they required from me."

"So you mean to tell me that you flirted with your doctor?"

"I did, I asked her for a date and all that stuff. And we are down to almost being official when all of the sudden she just went cold like hell! I did not do anything for her to do this to me!"

"Man, that sucks for you."

"I know." They continued their silence for a while and Kidd decided to change the topic. "So what will happen with you and Luffia?" Kidd asked.

"I will talk to her. Have to deal with it and besides this is my choice." Zoro said in a sincere tone. Kidd nodded. Of course, he is happy and glad for his two friends to get together. He saw it coming one way or the other after all, the two of them are pretty close. Besides, Luffia is not a bad catch, heck she is a great catch minus her childish antics and annoying traits.

Kidd might not see Luffia like he does with Sab but he is a man after all. He knew a gorgeous woman when he sees one and Luffia is one hek of a gorgeous woman. Zoro is one lucky guy.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Luffia looked at her phone when she received the text message from Zoro. It is almost 10 AM and she is sitting bored out in her office. She did not see him yesterday neither this morning and she felt happy when she saw his message.

 _Are you busy? Can you meet me?_

The text message is direct and Luffia stared at it for the good 30 seconds before she prompted to reply.

 _Sure. Where?_

A couple of seconds later, Zoro replied with the exact location. Their favorite Ice Cream Store. She immediately went there. She felt mixed emotions in meeting Zoro. She knew they just broke up and the primary reason was because of her. She felt extremely guilty about it, but what can she do? This is what she felt and even though she tried to hide it, Tashigi is quite smart to pick up the stares she is giving him.

She arrived in no time and she found Zoro already sitting there with a cup of coffee on his table with a cup of vanilla ice cream.

As soon as he spotted her, his eyes immediately grew warm upon her sight. Luffia took the seat across Zoro.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Yo!" She tried to casually greet him while taking the cup of Ice cream for sure he prepared for her. "Are you okay?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"In general, yes, i felt okay - relieved. Did you know ..."

"She spoke to me about, you know... The breakup." Zoro nodded solemnly at her confirmation. "I'm sorry..." Luffia uttered to him.

"You shouldn't feel sorry. I felt like the biggest jerk in the world for being so dense."

Luffia laughed a little at his description.

"You have always been dense since the time I met you." Luffia is referring to the very first time they met when they were kids but she thinks Zoro is thinking at the time they met when they were in their late teens.

Zoro scoffed at her.

"I knew what I want Luffia. I realized that and I wasted enough time being so dense of not realizing it until now."

Green eyes met dark ones. They shared this particular connection wherein their eyes meet and they knew the message conveyed through their eyes. Luffia understood what Zoro wants. yes, she wanted it too, but there is still something barring her from grabbing this opportunity.

"It's okay." She uttered, quite unsure what to tell him.

"You should have told me." Zoro insisted but Luffia shook her head at him. Her eyes full of seriousness that rarely appears.

"It won't be fair."

Silence engulfed them. Luffia stared at the melting ice cream. Under normal circumstances, she would have eaten it already, but the heavy atmosphere is making her lose her appetite.

"It's my fault for not seeing it earlier. It is unfair to Tashigi."

"She was badly hurt and I also felt guilty about it." Zoro looked directly at Luffia's dark eyes. He wears solemn look that only a man in love can ever have.

"She was and it is my fault. You do not have to be guilty about it."

"But still, I am part of the reason why you guys broke up in the first place." She reasoned out. Indeed, she is part of the reason and for that, it will remain in her head that she indirectly caused something unbearable.

"It is my fault for not admitting that I fell for you a long time ago and I chose not to pay attention to it."

The heavy words were out before Zoro could filter his words, but he finds it not regrettable. Luffia stared at him, processing the information or more like the confession. She is deeply happy for his feelings but at the same time, it also brings her guilt.

"Do you think it will lessen Tashigi's pain if you realized it sooner?" she can't help but asked.

"She would have suffered more than she does now if I found it later." he answered and Luffia nodded, acknowledging his words. "Anyone might find me cruel, but I don't regret ending the relationship. The only thing I regret is the fact that I hurt her and she does not deserve it."

"She is quite strong for telling me about it. That you chose to end the relationship now."

"She hoped us to be happy." Zoro said. "We cannot dwell too much on what if's and what could have happened. What is done is done."

"I know. But we do not have to rush things now, do we?"

"No, of course not. We'll start over. We'll take it easy but with you involved, nothing is easy." Luffia pouted a little at Zoro, glaring at him. He just smirked at her with a cocky attitude. They stared at each other for a good 2 minutes before they burst out laughing at each other.

They might not openly state their status, but they have understanding and that is quite enough for both of them. Besides, label is just a label but their relationship remains as it is. There might changes that may occur in this kind of journey, but for sure, it will only strengthen their relationship foundation.

"Are you still going to pursue that party you spoke of?" Zoro asked with curiosity. They continued to stay where they are. Luffia of course ordered another bunch of ice cream.

"Hm? Yes, of course. It will be awesome. I will ask Ann to join us. Maybe Marco will also join. And Sab too!" Luffia already thought of how the party will be and she is pretty excited just thinking about the barbecue party.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on our vehicles instead of hosting a party?" Luffia frowned a little at Zoro as if he said something wrong, and for her, yes he did.

"Nuh-uh! Of course not! It is because we will be under the pressure of the competition that we need to party to get away with it!"

"I never understood that kind of logic. Party should be after the competition not before." Zoro continued to reason out with Luffia. Even though he will attend regardless, he still wanted to voice out his thoughts.

"Of course not! We can party anytime we want! Besides, we have a separate party after the race. We will be collaborating with Pappagg since we also have to do the fashion show a day or two after the race."

"You are going to do the fashion show? Do you even realize that it will be published to the public? I am quite surprised that your sisters agreed." Zoro knew how adamant the sisters about being a public figure which is why Luffia is letting Nami and Robin handle most of the public affairs, of course with Sanji as a helping hand.

"Oh, I convinced them. Hehe." Zoro can only shake his head at Luffia's antics. Well, he got used to it. For years that he was with her, most people usually told him how his patience is like a gold to stand Luffia's antics.

"Why is that not a surprise?" Luffia only laughed at Zoro's slight sarcasm. "Are you done with your ice cream?"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"How about bowling? We haven't done bowling in a while." Zoro shrugged off. He does not know what came in his head when he suggested bowling. The last time they did that kind of activity, it resulted in some damages because Luffia apparently threw the ball incorrectly.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffia dragged Zoro towards the parking lot where he parked his Big Bike. Like usual, she rode on his back, her arms tightly embracing his sculpted waist as they drove off the road.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab let go of her phone. She just finished doing one transaction from a hotel. Her heart thrummed loudly at her chest. She found a good way of confronting Kidd.

If she were to tell Koala or Ann about this, they would say her plan is quite bad but she does not care. She just wanted to get this over with. With a sigh,she took her car key and went to her destination meanwhile sending text message to Kidd.

As soon as she sent the message, she heaved another sigh, but not a sigh of relief. Rather, a sigh of nervousness. Instead of waiting for the reply, she just went out of their garage and went straight to her destination.

Meanwhile... Kidd is already preparing to go to the building site although Rayleigh told him it is okay if he takes the day off, he sill decided to go. He was about to leave the house when he saw a text message from the only person he never expected it to - Sab.

His eyes almost went wide upon seeing her name appear.

 _Meet me at Hotel XXX, 10th floor, room 1004._

That is what the message revealed. Kidd looked at it again and read it for about three times before the message fully processed in his mind.

For days, she went silent and now, she is asking him to meet her in a hotel room? What has gotten into her? Kidd can't help wonder what Sab is up to but deep down, he is quite glad she contacted him. And this is a good opportunity to ask her about what happened to herself for these days.

So without a second thought, he sent a reply.

 _I'll be right there._

Without a second thought, he went straight to the hotel. The hotel is not that far from his house. Rather, he is quite familiar with it since he booked a room in this hotel several times for a one night stand. It took him about 20 minutes to reach the hotel. He gave his key to the valet who is already familiar with him. He went straight to the elevator.

The security team as well as the front desk took one look at him and they let him go. They already knew this customer, after all he frequented in this hotel that they are treating him as a VIP client already.

The journey to the tenth floor seems to be taking too long and making Kidd impatient. His heart started to beat rather erratically. he tried not to feel this way, to prevent his stupid heart in beating loudly due to excitement.

Yes, Kidd is still excited in seeing Sab despite being ditched and being avoided for about a couple of days. He vaguely wonders what they will be talking about that is requires to be in a very private room. The more Kidd thinks about it, the more he is getting nervous. If it were other women, he would have thought that this will be a one night stand but since this is Sab, that particular thought seems to be not an option.

He knew Sab. As far as what he knows, she is not the type to go for one night stands. She is not that kind of woman and Kidd appreciated it.

Kidd reached the door to the room. He felt nervous once more but he swallowed that nervousness and just knocked. No response. The second knock came and this time, there is a click in the door as it opens, revealing her angelic face.

Kidd almost smiled upon seeing her familiar gorgeous face but as soon as he observed how distant she looked, he frowned a little.

Sab looked at him with cold eyes as she motioned him to come inside the room. He followed and observed how she walked in the room. Her appearance is as gorgeous as he could remember but there is something about her that seems to be not right. He cannot point it out.

"So, what's gotten into you these days? Ditching me in the bar and avoiding my calls?" Kidd's voice is not harsh, rather it is as if he is asking her to explain herself. He is waiting for an explanation that can justify her actions. Kidd is mad alright, but he tried to play it cool. Being a hot head will not help them in this confrontation.

Sab faced him. Deep inside her, she wanted to cry and confront him about what she heard that night. Seeing him again made her resolution rather weak but she have to make a stand. She cannot go on like this. She have to end it now.

 _Or worse, I might fall for him harder than I already did._

 _Yes, Sab_ is already in the verge of falling for this son of a bitch. She is already having a hard time doing this, facing him, but she have to. This left her with no choice.

"We have no time for such nonsense. Let's just get this over with." She answered with a cold voice that shocked Kidd. She saw how his face - now frowning deeper by her words. No doubt he is confused by her words and the way she said it.

"What do you mean get this over with?" He growled a little but Sab paid it no mind.

"Oh, come on! Don't be naive. The shower is ready if you want to take one first. I already took a bath. After you're done with the shower, let's get this over with and fuck." The words were out before Sab could filter her mouth. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to reply.

Kidd doubted he heard it wrong. Did she just ask for a sex?

He snorted loudly at her, indicating that he does not believe this.

"What's gotten into you? This is not like you, Sab. For sure, you did not just ask for a sex - "

"I just did and I am going to repeat it to you. Or do you want this term, one-night stand. How's that sound?"

Now, Kidd is downright mad. He does not know what is causing this to happen.

"What's **wrong** with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. So, what now? Do you want to shower or not? Or do you want me to et naked now? I can do that." Kidd gaped at Sab. He looked at her eyes and he found out how serious she is and he shivered a little seeing how cold her gaze is. Her eyes reveals nothing but cold seriousness as if she was just asking about the weather. It was so casual that it scares Kidd a little how Sab has this kind of side.

He tried to calm himself. He is not appreciating this scenario. He has been in one night stands situations before, but not like this.

 _Not with her_. He thought.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm done with whatever bullshit you are spouting. This is not you and hell, i am not going to have a one night stand with you!"

"Oh please, Kidd. Isn't this where everything will go? One night stand? And that is what i am going to give you."

"Where the fuck did you get that idea? Besides, you are not the type to offer one night stands."

"I am now. After the sex, let's just move on as if nothing happens. I think that would be great. We can just treat it as nothing."

Kidd stared at Sab, mad at what she is going on about. How could she ever say such a thing? Kidd is not expecting the words to sting. Normally these words came from him and delivered straight to the women he bedded before.

 _Now I know how it sucks_. He thought internally. For years, Kidd never cared about any woman except for Sab. This is the first time he felt strongly attached to someone and the first time he took seriously and properly. It must be Karma.

"I'm done! I'm done with you bullshitting about this! I don't know what's gotten into you or what happened for you to say this nonsense, but I want no part of this."

Sab gasped at his words. She trembled a little whenever he saw how he is getting mad. But she have to finish this.

"Alright. It's your choice. I guess I should leave now but before I do that, i just need to remind you that you will be reporting to another psychologist from now on. He is a male so I am sure, he will not be offering you sex just like I did. Such a shame." Her sarcasm was loudly evident making Kidd madder at her.

"Fuck this, Sab! I am done with this. We are going nowhere with this fucking conversation!" He walked towards the door and opened it to leave but before he completely got out of the room, he turned towards her and said: "If your head is already stable and you are ready to talk with sense and not bullshitting around, and then call me. But for now, this is not going anywhere for both of us."

"There's no 'us', Kidd. This is only what we have." Kidd's eyes flashed with different emotions. Hurt, pain, anger and these emotions affected Sab one way or the other.

He left without answering her taunts. As soon as the door closed, Sab sat on the bed, contemplating on what she did. She doubted she did the right thing.

Sab's mind thought of how his eyes looked hurt at her last words. Did he seriously got hurt by her words or was it just his ego? A sigh left her. And one thought came to her.

She needed a drink.

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

Garp happily went to the Moby Dick building with a huge smile on his face. He is very hopeful to find Whitebeard and talk about setting up his son and his granddaughter together. Now that he thinks about it, he can pair up Marco with Ann too! Since Ann is the eldest while the red haired kid he met earlier will be paired up with Sab! Yes, that settles it! Garp is a genius!

The security saw Garp and immediately back off. They knew better than to prevent this big shot from entering the building. It does not end too well besides; this man is a friend of the owner.

Garp saw Vista in the lobby and he immediately gave him a nod and asked where Whitebeard is.

"He is in his office. Try not to get him drunk." Vista grumbled. Garp only laughed so loud it startled the people in the lobby.

"You're too early to give me that advise brat! Bwahahaha!" With that, Garp proceed with taking the elevator. It did not take too long for him to get into Whitebeard's office. He found him with Izou and Thatch, who seems to be in a deep conversation.

"Yo, Whitebeard! Still as old as always!"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at his old friend. He received a word that Garp is in town visiting families. And now, he is up to visiting friends.

"And what brings you here, Garp?"

Garp only laughed at Whitebeard's question. Without a second thought, he took a seat in the comfortable couch across Izou and Thatch.

"Well, I have a proposal for you. I am sure you will like it."

Izou and Thatch looked warily at Garp. They knew better than to trust his ideas because all his ideas are downright crazy.

"And what is this idea you spoke of?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that my granddaughters are all grown up and all that. They are not the least interested in inheriting my profession so I think it is high time for me to have great grandkids! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Whitebeard smirked at Garp's words while Izou and Thatch contemplated about what Garp said. Granddaughters? Since when did he have granddaughters?

"I failed to see where I have a part in that so called great grandkids of yours." Whitebeard remained calm before Garp.

"You have a son, right? Marco. I thought it will be a good idea to set up a marriage with one of my granddaughters."

Izou looked skeptical. She really cannot imagine how Garp's grandkids would look like. If they are anything near crazy like this old man, Izou will be the first to say no in this proposal.

"Gurarara. What a cheeky plan. And who do you want to pair up Marco with?"

Thatch's eyes went wide eyed at Pops. Surely, he is not considering this type of set up, is he? Marco has a girlfriend, for Pete's sake!

"I originally thought of setting up my second granddaughter since they are both blonds. I think it will be good to pair them up since they are also both smart."

"But?" Thatch dared to ask. This is really getting crazier and crazier.

"Well, I thought Ann should be first since she is eldest."

Izou blinked for a second thinking of the name Garp mentioned.

"Wait, did you just say, Ann? As in Monkey D. Ann?"

"Oh, you know my granddaughter? This is great then! Bwahaha!"

Thatch and Izou looked at each other then towards Pops who was so amused at this whole situation. Of course the couple does not understand why Whitebeard is amused but they let it slide and faced Garp.

"First off, Marco has a girlfriend. Secondly, as far as we know, Ann is dating someone. You can't set them up." Izou pointed out but said afterwards: "But I do agree, they will look great together." Izou nodded. Of course, that had been her idea before she found out that Marco is dating some mysterious woman that he refuses to introduce to them.

"Too bad, then. But meh, they will break up and we can set up the wedding." Garp took the spare bottle of Sake near him and started to gulp the drink with no glass at all. They don't mind. After all, they had seen him drinking like this.

"Gurarara. You can't really tell them what to do. Why don't you just let your grandchildren do their own choosing? They are already grown women. They can decide for themselves."

"Tsk! It would take forever for me to have great grandkids and I want it sooner." Garop grumbled like a child.

Whitebeard can only shake his head. If only Roger would hear Garp's words, for sure, Whitebeard's other friend will have a rage fit. And if Garp were to find out that Marco is already dating Ann, Whietebeard ceased to think what Garp will do. Probably call all his influence and start the most grandiose wedding of the century and demand children soon.

For some reason, Whitebeard can see that happening. Oh, well, whatever will happen will surely be interesting to watch…

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

 **HEY FELLAS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WAS SICK FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, CONFINED IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A DAY, BED REST FOR A WEEK AND CONTINUOUS MEDICATIONS FOR 2 WEEKS. CAN YOU IMAGINE THE BOREDOM I GOT IN THOSE DAYS?! SERIOUSLY, I HATE HOSPITALS.**

 **ANYWAYS, ENOUGH ABOUT ME. MAJOR CHANGES ABOUT SAB AND KIDD AS WELL AS ZORO AND LUFFIA.**

 **THOUGH ZORO AND LUFFIA'S RELATIONSHIP IS STILL IN EARLY STAGES WHEREAS MY FAVORITE TEAM, UGH.. GOING DOWNSIDE.**

 **ANYWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Arrangements

**AN: HELLO THERE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I THINK I SENT SOME PRIVATE MESSAGES FOR YOUR REVIEWS ADDRESSING IT. BUT AS FOR AIPHING, I WAS NOT ABLE TO ADDRESS IT SINCE YOU ARE NOT LOGGED IN, BUT ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **WHO'S EXCITED? OF COURSE I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

After meeting with Whitebeard and some of his children when he expressed his desired for an arranged marriage, Garp then went to Raftel. There, he found Rouge. Roger is not around, Probably in his company building or whatever. Good thing too, since what Garp will suggest will surely give Roger a heart attack.

"Uncle Garp. What are you up to these days?" Rouge of course gave Garp a cup of his favorite tea and a plate full of rice crackers.

"Bwahahaha. I recently realized something very important." Rouge perked at him, interested at what Garp would deem very important. This man might be scary in the battlefield but he can be an idiot which made Rouge wonder how he ever had one of the highest ranks in the military.

"What is it? I hope it it not something that will give you trouble because Uncle Sengoku will not be happy about your crazy ideas." Rouge gave Garp a stern look but the old man only laughed at her.

"Of course not! This one is solely about family." Now this took Rouge's interest. "I realized that I am getting old and so as your daughters. I think it is high time that they produce kids, **my great-grandkids!** "

Rouge gaped at Garp. He is serious about this matter.

"Well, I have been pushing them to take a boyfriend and get married since they are in the right age."

"But they are taking their time so slowly! Don't they realize that we are getting old and we want to pass on our legacy to the other generation? Hmp! This is why we should take matters in our hands."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing much. Its just that I thought we should find suitable men for them and make arranged marriages." Rouge looked wide eyes at Garp. He said it in a very casual tone that makes you think he is just telling her about the weather.

But suffice to say, Garp has a point about her daughters getting married. Well, not Luffia since she is still young, but the twins.

"I don't know about the arranged marriages, but finding suitable men that they can go out with and eventually get married to would be good. Do you have anyone in mind?" Rouge is thinking of setting a blind date for her daughters. She knows Ann is dating Marco and Sab is kind of seeing someone.

"I already have three good men that might suit them. Whitebeard's son, Marco. Actually I spoke with Whitebeard about it and looks like he does not have a problem about it." Well, this statement is not entirely true since Whitebeard did not agree nor disagree. More like neutral but since Garp is very optimistic about this, he just assumed Whitebeard and his family agreed with him.

As for Rouge, hearing Marco's name brightened her expression. Now, this is very easy.

"Ah, good one then. We should pair him up with Ann."

"That's what I thought as well! We can just get rid of Ann's current boyfriend and have her get married to Marco!" Rouge internally winced at Garp's way of thinking. Well, he is not aware that Ann is dating Marco.

"Nah, it is alright. She is already dating Marco. I think they just did not tell his family yet."

"Really? Bwahahah! good! Good! that's one down and two to go!" Garp is very happy about this. He will have his great grandkids soon!

"That leaves Sab. Thought, I am quite sure she is seeing someone." Rouge said thoughtfully. Sab is very secretive about this and though Rouge has a few ideas of who it might be, still she can't be sure.

"Leave that to me! I found a good one for her!" Rouge raised an eyebrow at Garp. "I saw this brat working with Rayleigh in the site. Red hair, muscular, a Mixed martial artist from what I gathered." Rouge's face brightened up about it.

"You must be talking about Kidd Eustass! Hmm, I also do think he will suit Sabrina quite well. This is quite a surprise for an idea, especially coming from you, Uncle." Garp did not notice the little bit of insult from Rouge's words. He is still absorbed about having great grandkids soon.

"As for Luffia, well, Zoro is the best man for her, but he is still with Tashigi." Rouge said thoughtfully. She knew Luffia is also friends with Tashigi and she knew her daughter is never the type to hurt anyone just for her own sake.

"We can think about that later on. She is still young. At least, we have the twins all set." Garp dismissed the idea for now. There would be no point of rushing Luffia into this matter.

"Alright, then. Let me try doing something to set them up. We don't really have rush things up. Just don't tell Roger about this. He will kill you."

"Why would he kill me?"

"Just don't tell him, alright? He might lose his sanity and just kill you should he finds out you instigated this whole thing." Garp only laughed at Rouge's warning. As for how their planning will hold out, that depends.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann and Luffia noticed how Sab has been so out of it lately. She will usually frown at every single thing, loses her temper and sometimes dazes out all of the sudden. This caused the two brunette to be worried about their sister. So they came up with a plan to take Sab's mind off from whatever it is she is thinking.

They all decided to take a visit to Raftel with careful ways now. After the previous stunt they pulled before, they don't think the paparazzis and reporters are going to be easy on them, rather they would push more.

"I am not going to ask what happened to your issue with this mysterious guy but you have to snap out of your bad mood. The race is around the corner and we have to be focused enough for it. We need you focused if we ever want to beat Marco's group." Ann pointed out. Yes, she wanted to beat her boyfriend and give him a surprised about her identity of being Fire Fist later on.

"Fine, fine!" Sab grumbled at her annoying twin sister.

"Let's go visit Mom and Dad! I am quite sure they are going to be preparing for their vacation." Luffia reminded them that their parents will be gone fore about 2 weeks for their island vacation. They mentioned it before that they recently bought Baterilla Island and it is a wonderful island they recently acquired as a summer vacation for them. The sisters are supposed to go with their parents but since they will be participating in Annual Cup, they cannot go and look at the island.

"They will be leaving tomorrow right? We should be spending some time with them, then." Sab finally said. They all prepared themselves in going in but since through car will not work, they decided to take a helicopter but instead of using their father's of Luffia's, they decided to give Shanks a call to borrow his helicopter.

So the three of them decided to go to his own main building, the Red Force. Awaiting them in the parking lot is Lucky Roo.

"I haven't seen you guys! It's been a while since your last visit!" He greeted the three of them with familiarity. After all, Shanks' most trusted members also knew about their status.

"Lucky! How is it going?" Luffia was the first to greet him.

"Oh, same stuff. You know the way, right? Just go to the rooftop and you will find the helicopter." Lucky Roo said. The moment he said that, some employees immediately looked at the three beautiful ladies. They all wondered why they would be needing their Boss' helicopter. And the million dollar question in these employees' minds is who are these three?

"Thanks, man! Where's Shanks?" Sab asked. She is quite curious where that drunkard could be but she has a valid place where she might find him.

"Oh he is in his wine room." That figures. Shanks has always been a drunkard or what we call heavily dependent on alcohol. Sometimes, Makino would always scold him about how he can't go for an hour without consuming alcohol.

"Alright. We'll just go straight to him. Thanks!" After bidding their farewell, the three of them went to Shanks' wine room. Well, it **is** really a room full of wine. Imagine like a library full of books in shelves? Well, replace the shelves with wine and you get the picture of Shanks' wine room. It is impressive, alright, but nowhere near impressive as their dad's own wine room in their home. Their wine room is thrice the size of the normal wine store.

As soon as they arrived in the wine room, they found Shanks casually sipping his wine with Benn. His handsome face immediately lit up the moment he saw the three of them. Even Benn is smiling upon seeing their familiar faces.

"You're drinking again." Ann deadpanned at Shanks who just laughed as he hugged the three of them. After so, Luffia bolted to hug Benn. Next to Shanks, he is also close with Benn who is very responsible Vice President. He is tall, about 6'4 with huge muscles that fits those Boxing athletes.

"I haven't seen the three of you for ages!" Shanks exclaimed, telling them to sit with him in the couch. Benn is already sitting, smoke on his hand while silently watching all of them.

"You know how busy we could be especially the Annual Cup is merely a few days from now." Sab reasoned out. Of course, Shanks knew that they are participating in the race. The only ones who does not know probably would be their mother who is adamant in letting them endanger themselves in such a sports. Of course, their dad is totally supporting them with his words being 'his daughters are going to kick some sorry asses'.

"Oh, I know how busy you guys are, especially Ann. How's Marco, by the way?" Shanks wiggled his eyebrows at Ann with a teasing manner. She just rolled her eyes at him but with hint of blush visible on her cheeks.

"We're fine. Doing great so far and we will be facing each other soon in the field." Ann smirked thinking how exciting it would be to compete with Marco.

"Oh, I see! Does he know about - "

"Nope! He does not know about me being Fire Fist." They could all hear Benn snorted with amused tone.

"Yeah, but I mean, does he know about your parents?" Those words dawned on them. Sab and Luffia looked at Ann with concerned looks. They knew that Ann did not tell Marco about who they are and they will not be pressing those matters soon.

"No, not yet. I will tell him in time, but not now." Shanks just nodded at her answer. He did not pursue the matter as it is not his business, but he is quite concerned about Ann and the sisters. They are like little sisters for Shanks and he does not want to see them struggle.

"Alright, Shall I escort you to the rooftop? The helicopter is ready."

"Thanks, Shanks. We will make sure to give it back." Sab said with a smile.

"Try not to damage it, please. And don't let Luffia pilot my baby!"

"What? Why not?! I can pilot it! I can even pilot my helicopter!" She exclaimed, hurt for what Shanks said.

"Yes, but I am not trusting you with my helicopter." Luffia only pouted at Shanks, thinking why she can't pilot other people's helicopter.

"Oh well, shall we go? For sure, mom and dad are already waiting for us." Ann dismissed Luffia's pouting and whining as she dragged her towards the elevator. The three of them went straight to the rooftop where Shanks' helicopter is. As soon as Ann and Sab situated themselves in front, they started the engine. Luffia is at he back, pouting like the child she is.

"Stop whining." Sab scolded.

"You two get to pilot this as well as dad's. Why can't I?"

"Because you might crash us resulting in deaths." Ann pointed out. Sab only glared at Ann for putting it bluntly.

"But I will be careful! I am careful especially driving my helicopter."

"Alright, alright. We will let you pilot next time, okay? But only as a co-pilot. Either Ann or I will be the main pilot, you got it?" Sab compromised. Of course, she really cannot say no to Luffia's puppy do eyes.

"Really? Yay! Sab is such a nice sister!" Luffia's smile is so bright but as Ann heard he comment, she can't help but frown.

"Hey! So I am not nice?!"

"I did not say that!" Luffia answered.

"But that is what you are implying!" Ann exclaimed. She admit that she is usually blunt towards Luffia but hearing first hand that Sab is really nice whereas she is not is not something she can pass on.

"Can both of you shut up? You are distracting me!" Sab scolded both of them. Good thing they both shut up.

"I will tell Marco you are not being nice." Luffia muttered. Ann heard it.

"Whatever. Marco is **my** boyfriend. He will take my side." Ann with so much maturity in her body stuck her tongue at the youngest of the three of them.

"Marco likes me, so he will scold you." Luffia stuck her tongue at Ann. Of course, Luffia is planning to use her puppy dog eyes that she knows Marco cannot resist.

Sab can only roll her eyes at her sisters. She started he engine and off they go to their home.

The ride took about 15 minutes before they landed on their mini airport. Yep, they have mini airport in their place.

Good thing they decided to take the helicopter instead of going through car because they saw that there are a lot of paparazzi around the place. Aside from the tourists who like to take pictures of their house, there are a lot of people waiting for anything to happen so they can sell it to the tabloids and magazines.

As soon as they landed, they saw Dogra waiting for them.

"Yo, Dogra!" Luffia greeted as soon as she is out of the helicopter.

"You three are really going so much trouble just to avoid paparazzi." he commented. He is already used to them trying to hide who they are but this is the first time that they took helicopter just to avoid nosy reporters.

"Well, you cannot blame us. They have been on our tails for who knows how long and they won't just give up. They came close when they took pictures of us through a high lens camera." Sab is still irritated about that news where the tabloids made so much fuss about. They even went as far as told the public that their dad is cheating on their mom. What a load of bull.

"Why not come out to the public then? At least, you will not bother hiding who you are. Though paparazzi will constantly on your tail."

The three of them did not answer Dogra but instead, they proceed inside the house. For sure, their mother is busy preparing dinner and they dad must still be in his office. After all, its just 5 PM.

The three of them went straight to the kitchen wherein they saw their mom baking some cookies.

"Hey mom!" The three of them kissed their mother on her cheeks as they sat on the counter, observing their mother baking.

"Hey girls! What are you up to this day?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Sab has been sulking like crazy." Luffia blurted out of the blue as she took an apple from the center table. Ann snickered at Luffia's casual response.

"Really? And why are you sulking, my dear angel?" Sab glared lightly at Luffia but it can't be helped.

"Nah, It's nothing. I will deal with it later on. So, you will be on your Island vacation. I wished we could go with you."

Rouge smiled at her daughter.

"Well, you three are so busy. You can still come with us. Why not schedule whatever you will do in a later days? I am sure, you can find ways to do that." Uh-oh. Their mom does not know that they will be participating in Annual Cup. Only their dad and some others knew.

"W-Well, we already scheduled it so we cannot cancel it at the last minute. Don't worry, we can still go with you in your next vacation." Sab said and Ann nodded in agreement. Only Luffia kept her silence and the twins are thankful that she did because they knew too well Luffia cannot lie for the life of her.

"Alright. I just hope on our next vacation, you will be bringing your boyfriends." The three of them groaned at what their mom asked of them. "What? You are already in the right age to get boyfriends! Heck, you are already legal to get married. Let me tell you this, I was about 24 when I had the two of you. The two of you should start planning ahead of time."

"Mom, we're still young to be planning about that!" Sab complained. 25 is still young and they still have a few years left.

"We are not getting any younger. Your dad is already 60 years old. I am on my way of reaching 50's. We still want to play with our grandchildren before we reach a point of getting arthritis."

"Ew! Seriously mom? Can't imagine you and dad getting arthritis." Luffia reacted. Rouge only laughed but the mother of three wanted to make her point.

The twins understood their mother but right now, both of them are not ready yet. After all, Ann's relationship with Marco is still in early stages. As for Sab, she does not have someone yet. Kidd does not count anymore.

Luffia on the other hand just shrugged her mom's point. It won't affect her, at least not in the next few years. She is still 22 and she still has years before she will start thinking that matter. Besides, she and Zoro are still starting. They might start that conversation in 3 or 4 years.

"This place is too huge for just the two of us. Your dad and I. Seeing little children running around would be a good scenery." Their mom added. They just all fell silent since they cannot change their mother's point about this matter. "Ann, dear, you should start this kind of conversation with Marco." Ann went wide eyed when their mother mentioned Marco's name.

"Wha- How?!" Sab and Luffia also looked at their mother with questioning looks.

"Oh, please, this is just a small world. Of course, I am bound to know about this sooner or later. Marco is such a nice guy, drop dead gorgeous too. I could say you have an exquisite taste when it comes to choosing your own man."

Ann felt embarrassed. How come her mom knew about Marco? As far as she knows, only a few people knew about it. Her sisters, Luffia;s friends, and Shanks. Speaking of Shanks...

"Did Shanks told you?!"

"Shanks? Of course not. As much as I treat him like a little brother, he is so loyal to the three of you that your father and I can't do anything about it. I just had a little conversation with Marco's father. Though he did not specifically told me about the two of you, it won't take a genius to know about the two of you getting together and your reaction just confirmed my hunch." Rouge shrugged while getting one batch of cookies out of the oven to let it cool down.

Ann stared at her mother with shocked expression while Sab only shook her head. Luffia had the guts to laugh at Ann's reaction and the fact that Rouge discovered it.

"We just started going steady. For a month now. So I don't think we will be talking about settling down anytime soon." Ann explained. Yes, sometimes, ideas like what their mother told them came to her mind, but she just does not want to rush everything. Marco wouldn't as well, would he?

"But you two will talk about it sooner or later. Marco is not getting younger. He is way passed the marrying age." Rouge pointed out, delighted about this whole conversation.

"Oh, I want to be the bridesmaid if you will get married!" Luffia shouted with excitement at Ann who stared at their youngest with blushing face.

"Who is getting married?" A loud and baritone resonated in the kitchen. The four women froze on their tracks and their eyes fell on the tall man right in front of the door. His expression is frowning a little. Ann visibly pales at the sight of her father.

Seeing their expression, Roger frowned even more. He looked at Ann who was getting paled.

"So, who's getting married?" he put the emphasis on the word **married**. In his mind, he frowned at the thought of marriage especially if it involves her daughters with roles as brides. Bridesmaids, why not, but if his daughters will get the role of being a bride - well, let's just say that he will have to take action.

"Uh, no one in p-particular. Just some acquaintances of ours, r-right Sab?" Ann asked for help. She cannot handle her father's gaze. Oh, gosh, help her about this! Should her father get the information about Ann and Marco, hell will break loose. And worse, if he hears that their mother - his own wife is pushing the idea of marriage and grandchildren, their dad might not take all the information at once and he might not be able to contain his sanity.

"W-What? Ah, y-yeah. Just no one. Anyways, how's your day? I hope you are not too tired. Both you and mom will have to travel tomorrow." Sab directed the topic off the M-word. Because the word marriage is a very dangerous word around their father.

"Oh, just the usual. Don't worry, my angel, I am up for our 2 weeks vacation. And after that vacation, you should expect another sibling. Hahaha."

The three of them looked horrified at their father's words and Roger only laughed at his daughters' reactions. Of course, they are way passed of getting another child.

"That's enough joking from the four of you. Why don't you clean up then start setting the table? Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." The sisters plus their dad all agreed at Rouge as they stepped out of the kitchen to go upstairs and change clothes.

As they made their way to the long stair case, their dad asked them about the upcoming race.

"We're going to kick some asses!" Luffia fists in the air, clearly excited and confident she will win the race.

"We are going to face tough opponents, but we will try our best. Cheer us up in the island, dad." Sab smiled.

"Hahaha. Of course! I would love to see my girls kick some asses in the field."

"We sure will." Ann answered.

"And Marco will kick Ann's butt!" Luffia slipped up. Ann paled a little upon the mention of her boyfriend's name. She looked at Sab who is also looking warily at their dad.

"Marco? Marco Newgate?"

Uh-oh... This will not go well...Ann is silently praying Luffia will not slip anything out.

"Yep! Marco's a friend. He will face off against Ann. Shishi. I bet against Ann."

"Traitor." Ann muttered at Luffia who was laughing hard at her sister.

"Why would you bet against your sister? Of course, Marco is a great racer, but you should support Ann in kicking a man's sorry ass." Ann winced a little at her dad's tone. Roger can be biased when it comes to boys and his daughters.

"Oh, but there won't be a fun in that. Plus, Sab also placed a bet against Ann." Luffia said innocently.

"Alright, then. I will leave the betting to you three. But I am curious, what are at stake?" Roger asked.

"Oh, if Ann losses, she has to reveal to the public that she is Fire Fist." Sab said to their father who stared at Ann with amusement.

"Now, I know why you are betting against your sister. I think I should bet against Ann too."

Hearing this, Ann can't help but pout at her family. They are ganging up on her but she can't help but smile at them.

"Traitors. And here I thought that family should stick together." She said in sarcastic voice.

"But it will be fun once Marco sees that you are Fire Fist! Imagine, he went against his girlfrie - " Before Luffia can even finish the word 'girlfriend', Sab immediately covered her mouth. Ann stared wide eyed and with pale face to Luffia. She is shaking a little in nervousness. She almost had a heart attack!

"Huh? What was it Luffia?" Roger asked.

"Oh, she was just about to say that Marco went against a GIRL." Sab immediately said.

Roger looked at them with suspicious eyes. Ann needs to escape before their father starts asking questions that might put Marco;s life at stake and to be honest, Ann would like to avoid getting her boyfriend killed.

"I think we should take a shower so we can get ready for dinner." Ann said and dragged Luffia away from their father.

"But she was about to tell me something." Roger said.

"Uh, no. She does not. So see ya at dinner Dad!" Ann insisted and dragged Luffia to her room. Sab followed behind them and once the door is closed, Ann immediately faced Luffia.

"Luffia! Do NOT, as in EVER, mention to dad about Marco being my boyfriend, do you understand?"

"But why? Dad is friends with Marco's dad and he knew Marco."

"No, no,no. Luffia, don't ever mention it, because I want to tell dad about us personally, okay? Marco does not know about dad yet so I have to settle it beforehand." Ann tried to explain.

"Eh? Okay. Got it!" Ann heaved a sigh but she is still adamant in trusting Luffia about her secret. She might let it slip by unintentionally.

After giving Luffia the talk about keeping her mouth shut - Ann still finds Luffia's agreement as something impossible since it is Luffia we are talking about - the three of them went downstairs and joined their parents in the table.

The house is quiet, probably because Dadan and the others are out. Must be a day off or something and the girls are thankful that Garp is also not around. Dinner never goes well with Garp present.

So it is just the five of them. They all talked about the Island where their parents will go tomorrow. They will use Little Jackson - their dad's helicopter since it is safe rather than going through their yacht.

Their mother reasoned that they will gather attention if they will use their yacht since paparazzi are everywhere. The three of them nodded at their mother. They will be gone for two weeks and in those two weeks, Uncle Rayleigh will be in charge of the whole company itself while Dadan will be left to man their house.

After the dinner, they all went straight to their beds. After all, they have to do something tomorrow.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco looked at Izou as if she had grown another head. To say he is quite shocked is just an understatement.

"Garp? Monkey D. Garp, yoi?" He asked again. Marco is quite busy handling some finishing files for the upcoming Annual Cup with Pops when Izou mentioned about Garp visiting the building saying some nonsense.

"Yes. Guess who his granddaughter is?" Izou looked at Marco with a teasing smirk.

Marco thought for a moment. Then realization hit him off.

"Ann?"

"You got it! Apparently, Garp thinks it is time for his granddaughters to get married and give him great grandkids so he is searching for worthy men so he can arrange the marriage to his granddaughters." Marco is quite amused at Garp's reasoning but he felt a little worried. If Garp's is going to arrange marriage for his granddaughters, this will affect Ann. If by any chance Garp decides to marry Ann off to anyone, Marco will not hesitate to step up and claim what is his.

"That is absurd! We are in a modern world. Arrange marriages is such an old story, yoi. And I don't think Ann is the type of woman to agree to such marriage." Marco said.

"Well, quite true. She has a rebellious streak on her but that is not the whole story itself." Thatch grinned at Marco. "Garp set his eyes on you. Meaning he wants you to be part of this arranged marriage with one of his granddaughters."

Now that is quite something. Marco looked at his father who is downright amused to the whole scenario.

"You are already in the right age to have kids, Marco. And we like Ann for you." Haruta added. Marco snorted at their comments but said nothing, instead, he looked at the reports in his hands.

He is not disturbed by the idea of marrying Ann. Contrary to that, he is actually thinking about it but he is in no rush to proceed to the next step. They are still progressing well. Ann is still young. She might not be ready yet and Marco does not want to force it.

The only thing Marco does not like is the fact that Garp is forcing it out and from the looks of it, Izou is quite supportive of the idea about Ann and Marco getting together. What irony!

"You do realize that I have a girlfriend, right? And from what you told me, Ann is also in a relationship, yoi." Marco fought the urge to grin at his family. looks like his father is the only one who knew about the meaning behind his words. Good thing Pops did not say anything but instead, silently grinning and letting his children handle everything.

"And you have to introduce her to us! How long do you plan to hide your girlfriend from us, huh?" Izou looked at Marco as if she is interrogating him.

"As long as I can, yoi. Because with how nosy as you all are, I would like to keep our privacy as much as I can, thank you very much." Marco retorted. Izou looked at Marco with a slightly hurt expression.

"Marco! You can't be serious about that!"

"Trust me Izou, I am. Besides, this is her idea, not mine. I just agreed to this, yoi." Marco wished Ann was here right now so she see their expressions.

"What? So you mean to say, it was your girlfriend's idea to hide her identity?"

"Yes, but don't worry. She will be introducing herself one of these days, as soon as she is ready, yoi." Marco grinned cheekily at his siblings while their father had the gal to laugh at their expressions.

"We hope that she is like Ann. Someone we can hang out with unlike your previous girlfriends. Such a stuck up." Haruta muttered. Marco fought the urge to laugh so loud at her comment. Yep, his girlfriend is like Ann because it **is** Ann.

Oh well, Marco can't wait until his family knows about Ann. Their reactions would be priceless!

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

After their parents left the next morning, the sisters proceed to do their own things. Mainly, Ann and Sab going to Thousand Sunny Building while Luffia is out around, busy meeting with people that she will invite to her party tomorrow.

Sab is still upset about what happened, though she is the cause of this situation. There comes a time when she wanted to give him a call and apologize then confront him about what she heard that night in the bar, but at the end of that thought, she started dismissing it. Her pride won't allow it.

"You keep on staring at your damn phone." Ann with an annoyed tone told her twin sister. Sab ignored her comment and tried to busy herself with anything but there is really nothing to be busy with since they are all prepared. And all they have to do is proceed with the Annual Cup. The promotion for their team is being handled by Nami and the others and the three sisters won't take part of that since no one knew about the real identity of Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy.

The twins were in the middle of silence when all of the sudden, Usopp came barging in the office, sweating as if he just run a couple of miles.

"Your grandpa is here." He dropped a bomb at the twins.

They looked at each other, wondering why Garp is here and why now? He does not normally pays them a visit in Thousand Sunny Building unless he does not have anything else to do as of the moment and their guess is actually correct.

It did not take long for the massive muscular figure of their grandpa burst into the room. Thank goodness, the door is already open or else, Garp will kick it open resulting a serious damage. Though Franky can fix it, but the twins would prefer keeping the building with no damages at all.

"Oh, good thing you two are here." Garp sat in the couch as if he owns it.

"What are you doing here, Ji-ji?" Ann asked.

"Meh, I am bored. I have nothing to do." He shrugged. "Where's Luffia?"

"Out of the building." Sab answered vaguely. Well, they don't know where she is off to so that is the only answer they can give him.

"Meh, whatever. By the way, you two need to get married soon." Sab stopped typing from her laptop and looked baffled at the old man while Ann blinked a couple of times - processing what she just heard then looked at Garp with horrified expression.

The twins gaped at their grandfather like he grew a head or something. Garp noticed their looks and asked them innocently "What?"

"Did you just asked us to get married?!" Ann flabbergasted at Garp.

"You should get married soon. I want great grandkids." Garp stated flatly as if he is telling them that he does not take no for an answer.

"What's gotten into your head, Ji-ji?" Sab wanted to ask if his head is already full of idiocy or not because this idea is downright crazy and idiotic.

"Can't the man dream of having great grandkids? I need to have someone I can pass on my legacy since the three of you chose different paths instead of following mine!"

"Please, we are not crazy enough to join you in the military. They would starve to death out in the sea if four black holes were to join them." Ann said dreadfully. That is quite true but the three of them just does not like being in military. They have enough military training every summer since Garp pays them a visit every summer vacation for a long lasting training in the wild. That started since they are still children and continued on until their early 20's. They are all busy and Garp thankfully understands it.

"Bwahaha. True enough but getting married and spouting great grandkids for me is inevitable."

"Spouting?! you make it sound like we can produce babies within 24 hours!" Sab exclaimed, horrified how Garp is taking this matter so easily.

"Aren't you against of the idea of us getting boyfriend? I can still remember you conspiring with dad in getting rid of our suitors." Ann accused Garp. True, when they reached the age of 16, men started lining up to be their boyfriends but those men are unsuccessful because either Garp or Roger are there to get rid of them. Bless the souls of those who survived the two scary men.

"That was years ago! This is different!"

The twins shook their head at their grandfather. They now realized that Garp must be conspiring with their mother this time.

"You can't be serious. You're as bad as mom." Ann muttered.

"Nah, I am making a perfect sense. Just take in your minds that I am expecting some results soon." Garp sternly said. The twins only looked at him as if he is crazy - wait, he **is** already crazy! "If not, then I will really take matters in my own hands!"

The twins looked worried now. Garp may be a loving grandfather (sometimes) but they knew that once his mind is set to something, he will really be dedicated into making it fulfilled.

"Well, that's all I want to say for now. I will be gone for 2 weeks to another town. I sure do hope you will take matters seriously." With that note, he stormed off laughing loudly with so much excitement about great grandchildren.

The twins looked at each other worriedly.

"This can't be good." They both muttered.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Two days passed and no word from Sab. Kidd was not able to get some decent sleep because of what happened in that hotel. Now, he is stuck with the idea of Sab asking for a freaking one night stand. It is not like her, hell, this is not her at all - at least not the Sab Kidd knew.

What happened? What really happened?

He dreaded on giving her a call but he chose not to. He still has his pride or so we speak. He tried all methods on taking his mind off her, but he really can't.

"Same problems?" Zoro asked. They are currently hanging out in their house. For some reason, Luffia got the idea of crashing into his house, inviting Zoro in the process with Killer and Drake in tow.

"Problems? Who has one? You, Kidd?" Now, someone nosy is into his business. Really, Kidd likes Luffia as a friend. She and Bonney are the only ones who he can call girl friends but both of them are too nosy and annoying for his own good.

"It is none of your business!" He shouted at her but she just laughed. Kidd's glares do not have any effect on her anymore. She is far too used to his cursing and moods to even care. Since years ago, The Supernovas have been together. They go to sports clubs, fight in the arena, heck, they even fought some thugs back in the days. Kidd was in his mid twenties that time whilst Luffia was about 17 or 18. Despite the age range, they all became friends.

"Ohh, he is grumpy. Why are you grumpy? Did you get dumped by a woman?" Bullseye! Zoro winced a little when Luffia hit right in the middle of the issue. She is clueless idiot most of the times but she is very perceptive at times. It just so happens that her perceptiveness showed up today and the target is the poor Kidd Eustass.

"I did not get dumped!"

"Why don't you pursue her?" Luffia is on a roll. Of course, she took the initiative to hide behind Drake and Zoro so in case Kidd decides to throw the glass at her, Zoro and Drake will take the damage and not her.

"Shut up!"

"Seems to us you are so upset of whoever this woman is, Kidd." Drake is the serious type out of all of them and he mostly speaks with sense. How Drake became part of the group of misfits, Kidd has no idea at all.

"It is complicated more than you could ever imagine." Kidd said. Although it is still noon, he took a glass of whiskey straight down his throat. Drinking has been a habit for him since his issue with Sab occurred.

"Call her! Call her!" Luffia egged him to do it and Kidd only rolled his eyes at her. "Coward! You should face her! Not run away!" She made a 'boo-boo' sound at Kidd.

Is he really a coward?

"Luffia, stop it. Let Kidd deal with his own problems.' Zoro scolded Luffia. Kidd is grateful for the interruption, at least someone can keep this stupid woman on leash.

"Eh? No fun. I would like to meet Kidd's girlfriend. Neh, neh, when you two made up, introduce her to us!"

"Hmp, and why should I do that?"

"Because we are friends and we liked to see if this woman is good or not for you." Kidd is quite surprised by Luffia's words. It is really evident that Luffia is protective of his friends and apparently, that includes him.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Luffia, the correct action would be if Kidd is good enough for her." Drake said. Kidd threw a pillow at his face.

"Thanks for the support. Such a friend, you are!" Drake only grinned at him.

"Oh, guys! Don't forget our barbecue party tomorrow! I invited my sisters too!" Luffia must have taken lots of sugar this morning for her to be this hyperactive.

"Considering it is in your house, then we will really see your sisters." Kidd pointed out. They haven't been to Luffia's house before. Thsi will be the first time. Apparently, her sisters forbade her to throw parties ever since someone thrashed their house. Usually, the Supernovas took their parties to Thousand Sunny rooftop, Kidd's bars, or either of the houses.

"Ann will be bringing her boyfriend. As for the other sister, not sure." Zoro said thoughtfully.

"My 2nd sister is single." Luffia told Kidd who snorted at her.

"So?"

"I will introduce her to you, then you guys might hit it off and hook up!" Kidd almost choked on his drink when Luffia mentioned hook up. Kidd knows that she knows how his past relationships are and when the term hook up is brought it, that means one night stands or simply fuck buddies.

"Your sister will not be happy about that, Luffia." Zoro said with a disapproving tone.

"Really? Oh well." Luffia shrugged off. Kidd dismissed that idea as well. Not now when he is still occupied with Sab.

"Her sister is a blond Angel." Drake muttered. Kidd raised an eyebrow at Drake who looked at Kidd with an amused eyes.

"What, you tried to get into her pants?" Drake shook his head at Kidd.

"She is not someone for one night stands. She is someone for keeps."

"You sound in love with her, man. Did she dumped you or something?" Kidd is amused at this. Drake is a very handsome man and decent too. Kidd knows that there are a lot of women throwing themselves at Drake.

"Shishishi! He tried courting her, but Sabbie refused." Luffia said out loud making Drake glare at the woman. Luffia then grinned and leaned a little at Kidd to try **to whisper** something. "My sister said he is not her type **at all.** "

"Luffia!" Drake glared at Luffia who is now using Kidd as a shield against Drake. Zoro just shook his head but his grin is evident.

"That was a long time ago. About 2 years ago?" Zoro said helpfully.

"And you never got over her?" This sounds amusing to Kidd. Someone like Drake who is almost perfect got rejected by a woman and nevertheless, Luffia's sister!

"It's all good now. I already accepted the fact that she does not like me that way."

"You're so melodramatic." Kidd said, making fun of Drake.

"He's still not over her." Luffia joined the joke and made fun of Drake who just shook his head at the two of them. True, Drake never really got over Sab. The moment he met her, he was taken aback by her beauty and intelligence. She is such a perfect woman and she can understand him well. Such a shame that she never returned his feelings.

"Now, I am quite interested in meeting your sister. She must be a saint to reject Drake!" Kidd joked.

"Shishishi. No worries, you will meet her tomorrow."

Yes, definitely. Little does Kidd know that meeting this sister will be a shocking surprise for him.

It took about an hour or so before Drake, Zoro and Luffia left his house. Kidd is thankful that Luffia at least had the gal to leave a couple of food in his refrigerator because Kidd swears every single time she drops by, she will go straight to his kitchen to raid his cabinet and refrigerator.

After they are all gone, Kidd was left alone. He decided to work out in his personal gym. All his frustrations were directed to the punch bag. It took his about an hour before he stopped doing so. After showering since he is all sweaty, he decided to go out. There is no use in staying all alone in this house.

Kidd decided to get a food at the restaurant near Thousand Sunny Building, Baratie. He knew Sanji since sometimes he hangs out with him and the others. As soon as Sanji knew that he is around, he immediately asked him what he wanted.

"Just the usual. Luffia raided my kitchen so I am out of food. Its as if she just goes at my house to take all my stock food." Kidd grumbled at Sanji. The blond man laughed at the red haired because he knew Luffia too well, after all, he always cooks for his president.

Kidd knew it might take about 20 - 30 minutes before his food is ready so he decided to step out for a moment. He wanted to regret that decision since the moment he stepped out of the restaurant, he saw someone he does not want to see.

A certain dark haired woman he hooked up before.

The woman's face immediately lit up the moment her lustrous eyes laid on Kidd.

"Hello there, Kidd. Its been a while, don't you think?" Kidd felt disgusted at her tone. The woman is clearly flaunting her curves, huge fake breasts, lips that undergone in a surgery and the cheeks that clearly has been under botox. Kidd can't help wonder how he ever laid his hands on a woman such as her.

"Do I know you?" He faked the question. He does not want to get involved with a woman like her.

"Oh, silly. We spent a couple of nights before. In my apartment then in some hotel." She said. "If you want, we can still spend some time there." She is clearly asking for sex and Kidd wanted to puke at her initiations.

"No thanks. Not interested." He grumbled.

"Really? Such a shame. I am sure you can use some relief from a stressful life. you looked like you haven't been laid for a long time." She hit bullseye. how long since he had been laid? More than a month already. The woman cling to Kidd, her hands tracing the flexed muscles in Kidd's arms, clearly trying to seduce him.

Kidd looked at him. If this has been before he met Sab, he will surely take the chance of a another one night stand. But the way he is now, he can't look someone in the eye without feeling guilty and everytime he looks at this woman's dark eyes, his mind instantly flashes images of a beautiful blond doctor.

"No thanks. I am not interested and I already have someone else. Find someone who can satisfy your needs." Kidd said and walked out from the woman.

Meanwhile...

At a safe distance, someone saw how the woman looked at Kidd in a seducing way.

This certain someone is none other than Sab. She was about to go to the restaurant to get some food from Sanji when she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Kidd.

She contemplated if she should approach him or not but when she saw how the dark haired woman walked up to Kidd, seducing him, she stepped back. She cannot hear what she is telling him, but she bets it is about their relationship, whatever that is.

Instead of going inside the restaurant, she walked away, and the moment she did, she was not able to see how Kidd also walked away from the dark haired stranger.

As for Kidd, he is thankful that the woman did not bother him any longer. He does know how long he would be able to stand the sight of her without being disgusted. After taking his food, he decided to kill time by studying more blue prints. Apparently, Roger is out in a vacation with his wife for an island getaway which only leaves Rayleigh and Kidd in charge of the new buildings they are working on.

This will be for the next two weeks. Well, Kidd will be taking 3 days off of work to participate in the Annual Cup. Not in a sports car but in his big bike.

It was around 7 PM when he decided to call it quits. He thinks he already put necessary details in these files and he just have to give it to Rayleigh tomorrow. But now that Kidd thinks about it, he will be busy tomorrow since Luffia invited him for a barbecue party in her house. Well, he can give it to Rayleigh tomorrow morning then.

As soon as he set out everything, he looked at his cellphone. It did not ring for the past couple of hours. No messages or call from Sab.

He sighed as he took his phone and decided to set aside his pride and give her a call.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab was startled when she heard her phone ring. Kidd is calling. She stared at it. It is now or never.

So she decided to take the call.

There was a relative silence before Kidd decided to call out her name.

"Sab." He called.

"What do you want? Did you call to arrange a meet up for sex?" That came so harsh even from Sab. Her mind just can't get rid of the jealousy when she saw that woman clinging to Kidd like that. Honestly, what did he ever saw in that woman? If he is asking for huge breasts, she has one and mind you, it is not fake! She never went on a surgery unlike that woman!

 _She might be a great performer in bed._ An annoying voice resonated in her mind and it only fuels the jealousy further.

"Can you talk to me properly? What the fuck is going on with you?! This is not like you at all!"

"Maybe you just don't know me that well."

"Then maybe it is time for you to **introduce** the real you!" He retorted.

"I don't have time for these games Kidd."

"This is a game to you now?!" Kidd asked in a very harsh tone. Both of them are flaring with so much hate. Maybe not towards each other but the hate towards how the situation and conversation is going on.

"Is it not to you?" Sab's sarcastic tone took Kidd aback. He fell silent for a moment. Sab took this silence to continue ranting. "Why don't you find another woman you can play games with, then? Or better yet, go to that slut you were with in Baratie and play your fucking silly games with her!"

Now Kidd was shocked. Was she around Baratie earlier? She must have seen that woman clinging and flirting with Kidd. If she is mad with what she saw, does this mean she is somewhat jealous?

"Wait Sab, listen - "

"No! **You** listen to me! I don't want to be part of your life anymore! And I don't want you to be part of mine! Just go that slut!" With that, she ended the call without giving Kidd a chance to speak his side. He tried calling her, but to no avail. He contemplated on the conversation they just had. If Sab's tantrums these past days were because of a streak of jealousy, then it is possible she saw something in the bar which made her think and act the way she did.

Kidd sighed. He really need to talk to her somehow and clear everything up, but as she is, there will be no way she would listen to him. With another sigh, Kidd decided he would give Sab a day or two before he confronts her. And this time, he is very determined to make her listen to what he has to say.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Morning came and Sab felt so upset that she does not know what to do.

"You looked like someone who did not get a wink of sleep." Ann pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious sis." Sab said dreadfully.

"Aw, Sab. No worries. You will enjoy the barbecue party this afternoon. I invited lots of friends and Drake will also be here." Sab ignored what Luffia said. She knew Drake. He was one of her suitors before. They went on a couple of dates but she never felt the same way towards him. She rejected him that time and although the man accepted it, Sab knew too well he is still hopeful that she will change her mind.

"Wow, that man is so persistent even after all these years. How come you never fell for that guy?" Ann asked.

"It is like asking you why you did not fall for the guys you dated before." Sab retorted then bit her bread.

Ann just shrugged at her retort. Probably because it is true. Ann had two boyfriends before. One never lasted for more than a week because when that guy tried to coax Ann for something intimate, he got what he deserved. That is a couple of bruises on his face. The second one is pretty much the same douchebag. Since Ann refused to have sex with the second guy, he decided to cheat on Ann.

As his explanation was that it is to show Ann he can find another woman that can give him his needs. Pretty much after that, he was kicked in the balls so hard they are afraid he might not be able to use them anymore.

"Shishishi. I have a friend. He is single. You can meet him and see if you guys will hit it off." Luffia laughed innocently at Sab who looked at her with shocked expression. Since when did Luffia turn into a matchmaker?

"I am not in the mood for such things Luffia."

"Aw! You are so much like him! He pretty much said the same thing! I think he is having problems with the woman he is seeing that is why he is also grumpy like you."

"Then the more reason why I should not hit it off with whoever he is!" Sab pointed out.

"Which one are you referring to, Luffia?" Ann asked since she knew most of Luffia's friends. Not all, but if she is referring to her friends from Supernovas, then she might know the guy.

"But it will be a surprise! I don't want to spoil it!" Luffia pouted.

"Oh, come on! Just whisper it to me!" Luffia soon gave in and leaned towards Ann then whispered. Probably the name of the guy.

Sab just looked at her sisters with uninterested look. The way she is now, she does not care about whoever the guy is. Sure, she can meet him. but the possibility of dating him? Nah, not quite.

"Ohh~. Really? **He is** having such problems? I did not know he is capable of liking someone to this extent." Ann must have known the guy since she and Luffia is already in agreement.

"He is really down and grumpy."

"But, isnt't he a playboy? Hooking him up with Sab might not be a good idea." Ann said out loud.

"Hello? I am right here and I can hear you loud and clear, in case you two forgot." Sab remarked. Really, they are talking about setting her up with some stranger, a playboy no less, and had the gal to talk about it in front of her! What a crazy sisters!

"Nuh-uh. I think Sab can tame him." Ann saw the point and smirked with Luffia.

"I can't wait for them to meet. Sab! You should totally meet the guy! Either he will be your best friend or your first ever boyfriend." Ann said in an excitement but once more, Sab ignored them and continued her breakfast.

Sab thinks this is all ridiculous...

Little did she know how right she is...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: YES! 2ND CHAPTER UPDATE IN A ROW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. BTW, I DID NOT PLAN ABOUT THE WHOLE THING WITH DRAKE. IT JUST CAME UP IN MY MIND THE LAST MINUTE. I THINK IT SERVES AS A GOOD PLOT FOR THE UPCOMING LATE CHAPTERS. HEHE.**

 **ALSO, DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE OF THIS CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS. I WILL BE WRITING FATES OF THE HIDDEN WORLD IN THE NEXT WEEKS AND AFTER THAT, I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE.**

 **I RECENTLY FOUND SOME OLD NOTES OF MINE AND I STABILIZED WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. SO... THERE MIGHT BE CHANGES FROM HERE AND THEN BUT THE ENDING WILL ALL BE THE SAME.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	33. Chapter 33 - Finally

**AN:**

 **HEY FOLKS! WHAT'S UP? I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! I AM DYING TO UPDATE THIS ALREADY. ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE CHAPTER WE ARE EXCITED ABOUT!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sanji arrived early in the ASL Sisters' house. This is because he has to prepare all the ingredients and food they needed. He even had the time to cook breakfast for the three of them.

"Do you need help with setting up the food?" Ann offered her help after all, this is a party that Luffia initiated.

"No, no my dear. I think I can handle it well, but I thank you for your consideration and kindness." Sanji made a move to kiss Ann's hand when all of the sudden, her phone started ringing.

"Its Marco!" She hastily let Sanji's hand go and proceed to answer the call. Marco will be joining them this afternoon.

"Huh, didn't get a chance, did you?" Sab smirked at Sanji's demeanor. She meant it as a tease only since she knew too well that Sanji is like this to all women.

"Oh my Dear, of course not." Sab just rolled her eyes at the man and shooed him away to get all the food done or else Luffia will raid the kitchen and they will have nothing left for the visitors.

As Sab took her cellphone, she noticed an alarm going on in her calendar. She checked what appointment she has to go and found out that she has to meet Hack for their monthly training session.

Sab is helping Hack in training young people in Karate. And it so happens that they need to meet at 1 pm which means Sab cannot attend the barbecue party.

"Luffia!" She called out but she heard no response. She tried searching in the kitchen, but she found no traces of Luffia so Sab decided to search for her in the swimming pool. Instead of finding Luffia, she found Ann instead.

"Where's Lu?" She asked.

"She said about meeting Zoro and the others. She stepped out for a minute." Ann said. Sab only nodded and walked towards their gate where she found Luffia on her phone.

"Okay, meet you guys in a while." Sab heard her and then ended the call.

"Luffia." Sab called out.

"Hm?" Luffia turned her attention to Sab.

"It seems I can't join you guys this time. I forgot I have a meet up with Hack and the others."

"Oh, that's too bad! I really want you to meet my other friends!" Sab only smiled at her youngest sister.

"There are a lot of time for that. When are they arriving?"

"They are about 20 minutes away. Zoro will be meeting with them since he might get lost again. Shishishi." Sab laughed along Luffia. They all know that Zoro is a very directionally challenged man and even though he has been in their house for so many times, he still gets lost which is why he has to have a Map to follow.

"Alright. I'll just go and get dressed. I'll be leaving within 30 minutes."

After their conversation, Sab took a bath and started getting dressed. Sometimes, her mind would wander around a certain red haired man. It pains her that she misses him so much yet, she does not want to play around him anymore if that is what he wants...

 _You did not let him talk freely..._ At the back of her mind, there are some logical reasoning that she tried to ignore.

This is because she is quite scared of what he will tell her.

She is afraid of facing such a heartbreak directly. She might be smart, but she can also be a coward just like now.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco arrived in the sisters' house a litte early and he was greeted by Ann and Luffia.

"Good of you to join us, Marco! Unfortunately, Sab won't be joining because she has to meet Hack." Luffia pouted a little.

"Is that so? Too bad, I am really willing to see how he meets with your friend, Kidd." Ann said.

"Hahaha. I was also looking forward for them to hook up!" Marco winced a little at Luffia's words. She might look innocent but her line of thoughts is somewhat too mature and also childish at the same time.

"I thought she is seeing someone, yoi."

"Nuh-uh. I think she is having problems with the guy." Ann did not mention how big the issue is since Sab is not disclosing it.

"Did Sab left already?" Ann asked after a while.

"Nope! She is just getting ready to go." The three of them started to help Sanji prepare. Sanji is a bit civil when he saw Marco. This is because he can be overprotective of Ann.

In a manner of 5 minutes, they heard several vehicles stopping in front of their gate.

"That must be them!" Luffia's eyes lit up. She dashed forward to open the gate for the visitors while Ann and Marco remained in the living room to accommodate them.

"Luffia has so many interesting friends. I think you might know some of them." Ann told Marco. He only nodded. It did not take time for them to hear Luffia's excited shouts.

"They're here!" Luffia shouted. She stepped inside the living room followed by Zoro and several others. "This is my sister, Ann and her boyfriend, Marco. This is Kidd, Killer, Drake, Bonney, and Hawkins. Law is our cousin."

Marco and Ann introduced themselves. True to Ann's words, Marco already knows Kidd because they met on an interview for a certain magazine.

"Good of you to also join us, Lawsie! I missed you!" Ann launched herself to Law who is still grumbling about joining this barbecue party.

"Get off me, Ann-ya! I already deal with so much clinging from Luffia and I don't want to be dealing with you too!" Law tried to fend off Ann who is still hugging him for dear life.

"Oh come on, couz, don't you miss me?"

"I see you often enough. Rather, I would like to talk with my favorite cousin. Where is your twin sister?" Law was actually referring to Sab.

"Law, that's not fair! I thought I am your favorite cousin!" Luffia pouted at Law who was rolling his eyes and he did the same thing with Ann.

"Good place you got here." Kidd commented at Luffia. This took her attention away from Law. He surveyed the entire living room and it sure is comfortable and luxurious enough.

"Yep! We all renovated it! Oh, you have to meet my other sister! Where was she - Oh, there she is!" Luffia pointed at the staircase.

"Luffia, Ann, I have to go - "

All hell froze. Kidd froze in his spot when he saw her and she did the same thing. Who could have thought that the sister Luffia is referring to is Sab?

"Sab! Sab! Meet my friends! You know Drake and Bonney. This is Hawkins, Killer and Kidd." Luffia dragged Sab in front of Kidd and she instantly froze looking up at the man she has been trying to avoid for the past Luffia is introducing all of them, she was too focused on dragging Sab to face Kidd.

Sab and Kidd are silent. Even Killer is getting awkward right now since he knew the issues between the two of them.

Sab glared at Kidd while the poor man is still recovering from his shock. Luffia stood in front of the two and her eyes darted from Sab to Kidd and back and forth, trying to figure out why the two are not saying anything. The silence is somewhat unnerving.

"Aherm!Nice to see you again, Doc." Killer broke the tension in the air. Sab took her eyes away from Kidd and faced Killer.

"Good to see you too, Killer."

"Such a coincidence, don't you think? We did not think that Luffia happens to be your sister." Killer awkwardly started a nonchalant conversation.

"Yes, I supposed so." She nodded at him.

The people around stared between Kidd and Sab and only an idiot will not notice how tense the two are. Clearly, there is a history behind the tension but none of them are idiotic enough to ask away.

"Wait, so Sab knows Killer! Then you know Kidd too! Are you some sort of friends?"

And there goes the idiot...

"We're not friends." Sab hissed a little.

"We can hardly be called friends." Kidd stated and this took the interest of everyone.

"We're nothing but a doctor and client. Basically strangers." Sab spat out at Kidd. he started to growl at her.

"Strangers don't go out to a dinner date with each other." Kidd reasoned out.

"Apparently you do. And who knows, there might something more than just eating dinner or lunch. You're an expert in that area, aren't you?"

"I don't know - you tell me. Oh, I forgot, you have different expertise. You are an expert in leading someone on!" Kidd growled. The argument is getting hotter than ever and neither of them are backing away.

"Oh, trust me Kidd. I never lead someone on. You do." Her voice spat out with so much emotion. This shocked Kidd a little. Was she thinking that he was leading her on? Why would she think that?

Kildd fell silent for a moment and Sab took this as an opportunity to get out of this place.

"I have to go now. Hack is waiting for me." Sab said her goodbyes to her sisters and immediately went straight to the door but she was stopped by a strong hand holding her arm.

"Sab..." Kidd called out and instead of answering him, she looked at him with a cold glare which almost made Kidd winced.

"Let go." Kidd can only sigh and reluctantly let her go. She immediately left and it did not take several minutes before Kidd heard a car leaving the garage.

Everyone was silent but Kidd did not pay attention to the silence. Instead in frustration, he kicked the nearby couch while cursing loudly.

"Fuck! Why is she acting like that?! And who the hell is Hack?!" Kidd asked a rhetorical question.

No one said anything yet. Kidd's friends were a little surprised seeing him act like this. They never saw him become this frustrated over a woman and this goes that Sab is special to him.

"So, she is the one you have been seeing for the past weeks, Eustass-ya." Law commented. Although he already have a hunch about it, this is just a major confirmation.

"Do you like her?" A serious voice asked Kidd. it came from Drake. Speaking of Drake, he used to be Sab's suitor.

"Do you think i will be this frustrated if I don't like her?" Drake nodded at Kidd, understanding.

"Shishishi! Then you should go after her. She usually takes C Road. You should be able to catch up to her using your bike." Luffia said. Kidd is silent for a moment before nodding, determined to follow Sab. He almost ran towards the door but stopped when Luffia called out.

"Oh, and Kidd - " He looked at Luffia. "If you hurt Sab, I'll kill you." Luffia's voice is serious and Kidd nodded with determination at her.

"Not if I kill him first." Ann muttered while smirking at Kidd. She might be smirking but her eyes are dead serious.

"Well, that is to say if your sister does not get his hand around my neck." They all laughed at what Kidd said.

He soon stepped ut of the house and before long, they all heard his bike going off in a top speed.

Luffia then faced everyone.

"Now that they are gone, let's get this barbecue party started!"

Almost everyone cheered as if the two meddlers of their fun is gone.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab still can't get over the fact that she just met Kidd under this circumstance. And to think Luffia is actually trying to hook her up with him!

He even has a lot of nerve saying that she is leading him on! The fuck! He is the one doing it!

"Damn it!" Sab cursed out loud and she tried to speed up more.

There is not much cars traveling in this road and she almost had free reign here.

Damn! She can't just push him out of her mind! Why is he so damn sexy?! Well, he was dressed down and for sure, if he happens to join in the barbecue party, he ought to be joining them in their swimming. Sab cursed herself for still ogling him.

Can you even blame her? He is so hot and gorgeous and this makes it more frustrating because even though she is not his type, Sab still likes him!

Sab was so focused on cursing herself and her feelings that she failed to notice a big bike speeding to catch up to her. She was so focused on her own world that she did not notice that the big bike is already right beside her.

She sighed and she looked at her right side. She almost yelped when she noticed Kidd riding on the big bike right beside her car!

"What?!" She yelped even more when he sped way past her. She did not know that he can be so reckless, but he is.

After getting way past her, he immediately turned his big bike to the left side then hit the breaks, preventing Sab from going further.

Sab hit the break almost immediately since she is afraid of the clash, and it was so close! Her car is only a couple of centimeters from clashing on Kidd and his big almost made her have a heart attack.

With a furious huff, she stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut in fury.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying for a suicide?! If so, then don't bring me into it!" She shouted madly at him. Kidd already left his bike, throwing his helmet to the ground and walked towards Sab.

He had enough to this situation and he has enough of being frustrated!

Sab is still shouting at him and he does not care!

"Why don't you just to to hell and leave me alone?! Or better yet find some brunette bitch to fuck around because - umpf"

Kidd has had enough! He took matters in his own hands. He does not want to hear any of her words. He just acted instinctively and what he did shut her up. She can't speak when he is covering her mouth with his own, can she?

His right hand is wrapped tightly around her waist, securing her as close to him as possible. His other hand is behind her neck, deepening the kiss.

Sab started to respond to the kiss with vigor and passion.

They momentarily forget about their argument and just dwell into the kiss they are sharing. Feelings of frustration, pain, hesitance, everything they have been feeling for the past couple of days were poured into the kiss.

They kiss as if it is the last thing they can do in their lives.

Sab's hands are already on Kidd's neck as she responded to him by opening her mouth to welcome his tongue.

Both moaned at the sensation, as if they have finally been home.

The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes before he pulled away, leaving Sab panting hard and blushing. He stared proudly at the swollen lips of hers but now is not the time for such feelings.

"Sab, be my girlfriend."

She was taken by a surprise by his statement. When she looked at him, she saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She was tempted to say Yes immediately, but she remembered something.

"I am not your type. Clearly, you are not into me, so why would you want me as your girlfriend?"

Kidd blinked, a little confused.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From you."

"From me?!"

"You told Killer that you are not into blonds and that you are more into brunettes. So basically I am not your type."

Kidd pondered for a little, trying to rack his brain as to when he told Killer of such things and he came with one conclusion.

"Was it that time when you ditched me?"

Sab nodded and glared at him. She half expected him to explain himself but instead, he laughed so hard that it made Sab furious.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Hahaha! Ok - Ok. give me a sec..." Kidd tried to control his laughter and upon seeing her pouting face, he tried laughing again. Sab smacked his head a little harder for him to stop, and he did - thankfully. "Alright, so yes, I told Killer I am not into blonds." Sab opened her mouth to say something. That confirmation hurts like hell but he stopped her. "Let me finish because for sure, you did not stay longer to hear me say this. I am not into blonds but you are the only exemption. Sab, I like you a lot and I am not good at words, but I want you to be my girlfriend. It is up to you to say yes or no."

Sab felt incredibly happy when she heard this. How could she be stupid? But then again, he is a known playboy and that makes her worried.

"What about your other women? If I am going to say yes, then you are not allowed to cheat on me. No more one night stands, no more flings. Just you and me."

Kidd smirked at that. He is well prepared for this type of arrangement. If this happens a few years back, or even before meeting her, he will hesitate and start to negotiate. He is far used to having no strings attached but this time, he is accepting it.

"I did not see or bedded anyone from the time we went on our official date."

Sab was a little shocked at that. So he has been serious about this the whole time and here she is, trying to doubt him.

"I guess, I'll say yes, then." Both smiled at each other. She tightened her hold on his neck and brought their faces close to each other. "I think I have to make it up to you for jumping to conclusions."

"You bet you do. And Sab, don't ever ask me for a one night stand. You are also not allowed to meet any guys that might want to date you. Speaking of men, who is this Hack?"

"Hack is a friend of mine. We teach Karate to 's where I am going."

"Good, because I don't want any competition. What is mine is mine."

"I guess we are similar to that area, don't you think?" Both smiled at each other, and in one glance, they claimed each others lips. Their second kiss did not last long, unfortunately because there are a lot of car owners horning at them.

"GET A ROOM!" One guy shouted while he passed them by. Kidd glared at the guy.

"Fuck off!"

As Kidd and Sab tried to make out in the middle of the road, the barbecue party continued on.

...

Nami and Robin soon joined in followed by Usopp and his girlfriend Kaya. Even Vivi and her boyfriend Kohza joined in with them. Not long and Koala also joined them to accompany her boyfriend - Killer. All the girls changed into their bathing suits while the guys are all topless. As usual, Sanji is all over Nami as the two are actually dating.

"Hey Killer. We are curious, how did Sab and Kidd meet?" Nami asked. Her radar of being a gossip girl is getting stronger. Luffia told Nami about what happened before they arrived and she is curious to know.

"Remember when the management of the Mixed Martial Arts Organization asked Kidd to sooth his temper? Apparently, they told him to get a psychologist to help him manage his temper and coincidentally, Sab was that doctor."

"I see. I wonder what is happening with those two? " Robin thought.

"Probably enjoying each other's company." Vivi added.

"This is really delicious." Luffia tried to eat as much as she could and Ann joined her as they gulped down food that was prepared by Sanji.

"Here, Marco. Try this." Ann took a meat and feed it to Marco. That earned a lot of 'AWWs' in the process especially when Ann sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"If the media ever saw this, they would all be in hysterics." Nami commented.

"It is surprising how both of you are keeping it low." Drake joined the conversation. He remained quiet most of the time, maybe because the fact that Sab and Kidd had history or is making their own history as we speak.

"We are being careful. Besides, this is our own privacy and our business, yoi." Everyone agreed to that and they all cheered to Ann and Marco's relationship.

"While that is right, Marco-ya, I am actually looking forward to the day that your relationship will go public. Wouldn't that be interesting to see? How would people react?"

"Does it matter? Its none of their business anyways." Luffia answered for Ann. Law shrugged that answer.

After eating, some of them decided to take a dip in the pool. Most of the guys are playing volleyball in the swimming pool while the girls decided to stay where they are.

"Hmm, what did your father say about your relationship with Marco?"

Ann almost choked at Law's question. The surgeon looked at his cousin and realization dawned on him.

"Don't tell me, you did not tell him, yet?"

"You know how he reacts towards this kind of things. And don't get me started with my mom. I think the moment she knew about Marco and I, she already set wedding plans."

Law laughed at two of them were on a separate table and good thing because she does not want Vivi to hear this conversation. Vivi is as bad as Luffia when it comes to keeping a secret.

"I'd like to see his reaction the moment he knows about Marco-ya."

"Glad to know this is entertaining you." Ann sarcastically remarked. The two of them fell silent and just watched how Luffia joined the group in the pool and she even sat on Zoro's shoulders, asking for a fight.

It was Usopp and Kaya who took her challenge and it resulted in an instant death. Even Koala is no match.

Since some of them are in the pool, Nami and Robin soon joined Law and Ann in their table.

"You heard of Zoro's breakup with Tashigi?" Law asked.

"I had a hunch about it." Ann answered.

"Zoro never spoke about it to us. Most likely, he spoke to Luffia. Sometimes, the two of them are just in their own world." Nami also added. While all of them in the SHI are family, Zoro and Luffia's bond is still beyond comparison. They all respected if Zoro won't open up about it, as long as both are okay.

"I feel sorry for Tashigi but Zoro-ya and Luffia has been in love with each other for years without them fully realizing it. Right now, it seems they are progressing well."

"My sister can be an idiot, but she is instinctive. She knows what she is doing and as long as she is happy, I am fine with it." Ann said with a smile.

"You are fine with it, but we'll see if Uncle Roger will be as fine as you are."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

===XXX===XXX===XXX====

"A-ACHOO!" Roger sneezed loudly. They are currently in the balcony, enjoying the scenery of the beautiful island.

"Are you okay, dear?" Rouge curiously asked.

"Meh, I am okay. This is probably someone talking behind my back." Roger stated and thought of anyone who will be talking about him. Probably someone close to him. His daughters? Probably.

"You know, we should start investigating about these." Rouge took out a couple of papers . As soon as Roger looked at it, he sighed.

These are reports about the threats around them. They own the largest business company there is in the whole world and it is normal for them to have competitors, but these people behind these threats are also powerful men. These men are all hell bent in bringing down Roger and his entire business empire. They have been making moves for years, but thankfully, they were not able to succeed.

But recently, there has been a lot of movements that are trying to suppress Roger. Sometimes, there are also death threats. Roger and Rouge are all used to these, but they also worry about their children. Especially Luffia. She is following Roger's steps and the business world is full of ups and downs.

"I know. We will have full investigation about these matters. Kaidou and Big Mom are starting to make huge movements. I won't mind if they will be targeting just our company, but if they start targeting our daughters, let's hope they pray for their souls because I will be after them."

"While I know that we have enough influence and power to fight them, I still think we need to secure more alliance with powerful men."

"Alliances? We have Shanks, Old Man Garp and even Old Man Sengoku. Luffia is also gaining influence in the business world."

"Aside from them. Whitebeard is a good choice. Both of you are friends for years. Making an alliance and partnership doesn't sound so bad." Rouge smiled at her husband. Her main thought is not just about partnership, but to prepare Roger's mind when the time comes that Ann and Marco will decide to go public.

"Hahaha. Don't worry about old man Whitebeard. I got him, he got me. Only the public believes we have some sort of enmity towards the other."

"I supposed so." Rouge did not press these matters because she does not want to overwhelm her husband into the idea of their eldest daughter having a boyfriend. He might decide to go home right now and confront Marco.

For now, Rouge will try to meddle a little bit.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The barbecue party lasted until 5 PM. Still, everyone stayed except for Law who needs to be on night shift in the hospital. Drake also left with Law because he also has an evening appointment. Bonney would like to stay but she and Hawkins also has somewhere to be. The same with Vivi, Robin, Kohza, Usopp and Kaya. This leaves Killer, Koala, Ann, Marco, Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Luffia.

Sanji decided to prepare dinner for the eight of them but Koala asked a favor to make extra since Sab and Kidd will be joining them.

"It seems the two of them got together - finally!" Koala exclaimed. Luffia cheered for that news.

"See, Zoro! I knew they are going to hook up!"

"Yeah, yeah, but you did not do anything. They already knew each other before introduced them."

"Who cares? " Luffia sticked her tongue out to Zoro in a childish manner and he blatantly ignored it. Whenever Luffia pouts, Zoro is having the urge to kiss that pout away. That is also the main reason why looks away when she is pouting because his urge to kiss her is getting higher. Not to mention she is too clingy.

Earlier, she keeps on hugging him whenever they are in the pool. He feels how her mounds are rubbing on him. Either on his back, his arm and even in his chest. Luffia really is a walking temptation but Zoro is mustering the courage to ease his urge to kiss her.

They both agreed to keep it slow but in this pace, looks like he will be giving in anytime soon.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Luffia moved her face closer to his, and her eyes reveals a little confusion and worry towards the green haired man.

"Ugh - " Zoro inched away a little. She is too close for his own good and the way she bends to his eye level since Zoro is actually sitting, it just reveals more of her cleavage.

She is still wearing her swimsuit and her mounds are just a mere inches away from him.

"I am fine." Zoro tried to calm himself. It would do him no good to lose his composure.

"Okay, if you say so." Luffia then turned her attention to Koala and they engaged themselves in a good conversation. Basically, Girl talk and the guys stayed in one place as well.

It was around 6 when they all decided to get ready for dinner.

"You guys can use the extra shower near the kitchen." Ann said. There are 5 bathroom available in the house. 1 each for the three sisters and those are in their own rooms. one near the kitchen and the other one is on the second floor which serves as a shared bathroom for the two guest rooms.

Koala decided to use Sab's bathroom. Nami used the bathroom in the third floor. Sanji decided to use the bathroom near the kitchen so after he takes a bath and get dressed, he will be preparing the dinner. Killer will be using the same bathroom as Sanji's while Ann lead Marco to use her bathroom instead.

"Hey, don't take too long, you two!" Shouts of teasing were heard from the people since they saw Marco entered Ann's room.

"Don't worry! We will be quick!" Ann shouted in a joking manner and lots of shouts came from the others how they shouldn't be doing naughty things too obviously.

"Zoro! Zoro! You can use my bathroom!" Luffia dragged Zoro to her bedroom. The people just looked at the two but did not say anything. Even if they say something, Luffia might not get the meaning behind it.

Zoro has been in her bedroom countless times already. Sometimes, he takes naps in her bed and it was never a big deal. Right now, there is a little awkwardness, probably because their relationship is slightly different.

"You can use the bathroom first." Luffia said. She paid no mind that Zoro is inside her bedroom. She was comfortable enough to walk around him, half naked. But in Zoro's case, it might be a good sight but his control can only take so much. "I have a towel here. You can use it." Luffia tossed her own towel to Zoro's and he caught it with no problem.

She stared at him and frowned a little.

"You look so bothered Zoro." She voiced out. Zoro can only sigh a little. He really cannot hide anything from her, can he?

"It is not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Zoro tried to dismiss the topic. He does not know where to begin! Well, they kissed before, but that's not the point. They were supposed to take things slowly and here he is, trying to avoid the temptation of kissing her.

"What is it? You can tell me." Luffia worriedly said. She looked at him and urged him to just voice it out.

Zoro is cornered. he has no choice but to tell her.

"I want to kiss you." He seriously stated. Luffia took a while before she was able to process it and when she did, instead of saying anything, she stepped forward. She stood tiptoed, and slowly, her face grew closer to Zoro's until her lips landed on his.

It shocked Zoro when he felt her soft lips again, but he instantly recovered as he started to kiss her passionately.

Their kiss has a taste of innocence, hesitance, but aside from those, there is an evident passion. Their kiss almost meant as if they had been doing it for so long.

They broke apart and Luffia smiled at Zoro then said: "I want to kiss Zoro too!" Her statement made Zoro blush a little but he was relieved as if a certain weight was lifted off him.

"I think you should go shower so we could get our dinner." Zoro said. As much as he wanted to just make out with her, now is not the right time. Besides, they will be having plenty of time for that later on.

Luffia followed and went inside her bathroom. After she took her bath and get dressed, Zoro followed suit. It did not take long for all of them to assemble in the living room while Sanji is cooking in the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and they heard a car going inside the garage. it must be Sab.

"Sab is here! Sab is here!" Luffia jumped from her seat and opened the door. True, Sab is already on her way to the house with Kidd beside her. "Sab! Kidd!" Luffia called out with so much excitement. "Sanji's making a delicious dinner! I can't wait to taste it! Shishishi!"

"Why is it always food?" Kidd grumbled at his friend. For the time he knew Luffia, he is already aware ob her obsession to foods. Now that he thinks about it, Sab is also a heavy eater.

"Hey Sab! Glad you and your date can join us." Koala was the first one to greet her best friend. Of course, her tone is teasing and her eyes are full of mischief.

"Whatever you say."

"And judging from your smiles, I guess everything is smooth between you and Kidd?" Ann asked away.

"Well, we're good now. All misunderstandings are cleared up." Sab answered. Of course, she won't be going down the details of how exactly they got together, since making out in the public road is downright embarrassing.

"It was your fault, never forget that." Kidd smirked at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes at him. He never failed to remind her that the misunderstanding came from her and he likes to rub it in which kind of a way to piss her girlfriend off.

They are back to some sort of arguments, but at least, it was their normal.

"I know, i know. My fault and I told you I will make it up to you." Sab looked annoyed but at the same time, she is smiling.

"Good. I am glad we are clear with that."

"Why don't we all just go and eat. This is a celebration for newly formed couple! Kidd and Sab!" Koala shouted and everyone agreed. Actually, Sab and Kidd were already dating prior to this, but today, it is official. (FINALLY!)

The dinner went by with a LOT of teasing and it makes Sab wanted to regret ever joining dinner with her sisters plus Koala and Killer. Damn, Koala and Killer never stopped teasing Sab and Kidd. Maybe because the two of them are their best friends and they also witnessed how Sab and Kidd danced around each other. Watching the two basically date each other but still not official is a pain in the ass.

"I am so glad that you guys are together! Shishishi!" Luffia was really happy for some reason. Her support actually boost Kidd's confidence a bit more.

"Considering his history, you shouldn't be too happy about this." Sanji said.

"Shut up Black! Don't ruin my mood!" Kidd is well aware of his own history and even though Sab knows about it, he is quite not comfortable talking about it without any tension. But on the other side, it would be good to see Sab's jealous side.

Don't worry about it, Sanji. I will castrate him should he decide to cheat on me." Sab said in a joking manner.

All guys present felt uncomfortable. Even Marco and more so Kidd since she is basically threatening his balls.

"You are going to cut his balls off? Hahaha! That is even worse than dying!" Ann had the guts to laugh at Kidd. Even Luffia is laughing.

"Nah, he won't do that. He's head over heels with you! Shishishi! He keeps being grumpy for the last couple of days because you dumped him!" Luffia revealed. Kidd blushed a little at what Luffia said, but it is quite true but still, he does not like talking about it.

"Really now?" Sab smirked at Kidd who is actually rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. For sure, she won't be letting him live without teasing him. A thing he should be getting used to.

"Like you're any better. She was so moody as well!" Ann revealed and that earned so many teasing from Kidd to Sab.

Well, that goes saying that the dinner are enjoyable yet full of teasing. So after dinner, everyone started to get ready to leave. After all, there will be a lot of things they need to do tomorrow.

Koala left with Killer - to where they are going, no one asked since it is too obvious that she will be spending the night with him That also applies to Nami. Sanji's blushing face is a dead giveaway. That leaves the three sisters with Marco, Kidd and Sab.

Marco need to bid his farewell since he needs to be up early tomorrow due to Annual Cup preparation.

He kissed Ann before leaving and this earned teasing from Sab.

"Ann, I am sure our rooms are sound proof. You can let him sleep tonight."

Ann blushed madly at Sab's comment while Marco only chuckle.

"Why don't **you** let Kidd sleep in your room. It is sound proof as well." Ann retorted. Sab shrugged it off, not affected at all.

"Ohh... Are you going to let them sleep over? Can I have Zoro sleep over as well?" Luffia innocently asked. She must have been thinking of having a sleepover party or something, not how the twins are conversing about this.

Zoro had the gal to face palm upon hearing Luffia's excited question. The green haired man is already having a headache dealing with the conversation. Clearly, Luffia does not know the weight of her question.

"Not happening!" The twins exclaimed. Okay, they are exaggerating. Luffia is already a grown woman and she knows what she is doing - but most of the time she does not - and they still cannot help but feel overprotective towards her.

"Eeh? Why not? He slept on my bed before!"

"What? When did that happen?" Ann asked, then glared at Zoro. Alright, she might trust Zoro, but she still feel the need to be overprotective.

"When you and Sab are away. I have no one with me and I hate being alone in the house so I invited him over. That was months ago?" Luffia thought for the exact date, but she cannot remember.

Sab only sighed.

"No sleep overs for now, Lu. Remember, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"Okay! Next time then!" With that, Luffia bids her farewell and wished all of them good night. She went to hug Marco, then Kidd and then Zoro. But instead of just hugging him, she kissed him on the cheek.

If their father would ever see them kissing guys whether on a cheek or worst - on the lips - he will surely have a heart attack, or he will go berserk and start an unwanted murder.

Good thing he is away for a vacation.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab woke with excitement. She will be meeting Kidd this morning so he could show her the bg bike he will be using in Annual Cup. He will be picking her up by 10 AM.

"What are you up to today?" Sab asked Ann and Luffia during their breakfast.

"Well, we will be in Thousand Sunny to finish all the set up and don't forget we need to consolidate the paper by the end of the day. Then the transportation of our vehicles will be tomorrow."

The venue is about 30 minutes away from Thousand Sunny. They are down to two days before the race and everyone is pretty much excited.

"Yes. Don't worry, I will e in Thousand Sunny by 1 PM. By the way Lu, did you include Kidd and Killer in the sponsorship?" SHI will be officially sponsoring the races of Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy as well as Zoro's.

"Only in name - I think? Nami was the one who handled that. Besides, its not like Kidd needs the sponsorship since he can afford all of it." Sab only nodded.

"Oi, Ann. Don't forget our little bet. If you lose to Marco, you have no choice but to reveal yourself as Fire Fist." Sab reminded her. Ann rolled her eyes and muttered traitors.

"Shishishi! You should reveal yourself during the awarding ceremony. I would love to see Marco's shocked face! Hahaha." Luffia exclaimed as if she is already dead set that Ann is really going to lose.

"Why are you sure I will lose? For all we know, Marco will be losing to me. As sisters, you should cheer on me, not go against me."

"Precisely the same reason - because you are our sister which is why we are betting against you."

Luffia and Sab laughed as Ann pouted. Instead of saying anything, she proceed to take her own medicine. As Sab looked at her sister, she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that - ?" Sab asked but trailed off. She deemed not good enough for Luffia to hear that Ann is drinking birth control pills. She will definitely ask something and the twins are not ready to answer such innocent and straightforward questions.

Ii got it from Law." is what Ann answered.

Sab nodded. At least Ann knows what she is doing. Sab thought for a moment. Should she also prepare one for herself? Well, she should start doing so. Who knows right?

After breakfast, Ann and Luffia left for Sunny Sab was picked up by Kidd. They proceed to his own garage. It is a two story building, with wide area at the back. There are some employees already busy in preparation for the Annual Cup. They were greeted with good mornings and they all call Kidd as Boss.

The employees are all looking curiously at Sab, probably thinking who she is, but from the way their hands are linked together, the employees all came to a conclusion that she is his girlfriend.

"This is my big bike." The Big Bike is extremely beautiful and you can definitely see that it is customized for great speed.

"Wow. This looks amazing."

"Glad you like it. I'll be sure to win again this year." Kidd participated for the last couple of years and this year, under his race category, he is aiming for a grand slam.

"Will you give me a prize once I win?"

"Once you win? You sound so sure of yourself." Kidd smirked at Sab and she did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pull her closer.

"I am. You wanna bet?" He challenged.

"I will be rooting for you. And... You will get a prize if you do." Kidd grinned at her answer and felt excited for whatever prize she will be giving him.

"Then you better prepare that prize." With that, Kidd claimed her lips hungrily. He finds kissing her so addicting that whenever he sees her pouting or smiling, he has the urge to just kiss her.

Both moaned at the contact and when Kidd started exploring her mouth through his tongue, it grew intense.

Sab is pretty competent whenever Kidd tries to be more dominant. She will try to engage in a battle for dominance. Kidd is starting to love her wild side.

"Boss, we need your signature - "

Kidd and Sab parted because of the interference. Kidd glared at his subordinate. Why the hell would he choose to ask for his signature when he is damn busy making out with his girlfriend?!

"Um - I'm sorry Boss! I'll just go." The subordinate immediately left the room as if a monster is glaring at him, well, sort of. Kidd is that monster.

Sab only chuckled at the situation.

"Why don't you show me the whole building?"

"Well, I guess we can do that." Kidd ;ed her towards the door while grumbling: "Why is it when we try to make out, someone **has** to interrupt it!"

"Maybe because we are making out in a wrong place. Don't worry, we still have plenty of times to do that later on."

Sab appreciated how the building is designed. The materials are very precise and the details are very good. Sab concluded that Kidd must have done a hands on planning to this building.

It took only about 20 minutes and they were done with the tour around the building. She has to go now since Ann is waiting for her.

"I guess I have to go now. I still have things to do and Ann is waiting for me."

Kidd growled lowly in disappointment. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he cannot prevent her from doing her job.

"Alright, but you don't have a car. I'll drive you to Sunny Building."

"Nah, its okay. I can call a cab or something."

"If you say so." Kidd walked her towards the exit. Sab bid her farewell at Kidd's subordinate. On their way towards the exit, a subordinate came to them and informed Kidd about a visitor. "A visitor? Ah - I remember. "

Sab stared at her boyfriend with curiosity. Who could this visitor be?

"Come on. I'll introduce you to someone." Kidd dragged Sab towards the receiving area where the visitor is. As Sab looked at the old man sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper, she wanted to panic a little.

"Rayleigh. Thought you would wait for me at the site." Kidd greeted the man.

Rayleigh looked at Sab with amusement and curiosity.

"Its okay. Since you will be on leave for a couple of days, I will be delivering these files to you. I want them in a week or so." Kidd only nodded at the man. "Good thing I came here or else I won't be able to see this beautiful woman."

"This is Sab, my girlfriend. Sab this is Rayleigh. One of the bosses of JGC."

"Oh, I know her. If I may say, I didn't expect to see you here, Sab."

Sab meekly smiled at Rayleigh with a little awkwardness.

"Yeah, I did not expect to see you too, Uncle Ray."

Kidd looked at the two of them and of course asked how they know each other.

"He's friends with Uncle Crocus, the hospital Head Director." Sab explained - though it is vague. She does not want to just drop the bomb that she is one of the daughters of Gol D. Roger.

Maybe she will explain it to Kidd in the future but not now.

"Oh, I see. So, Rayleigh, do you want anything? Coffee, beer, juice? Anything?"

"Coffee will do."

Kidd nodded and left the two of them as Kidd commanded his subordinates to prepare something for his visitor. This gave chance for Rayleigh to speak to Sab.

"I never expected to meet your boyfriend in this kind of situation." Rayleigh said first.

"We just got together."

"I see. If I could say, you have good taste when it comes to men. Just be thankful your dad is not here."

Sab shivered at the mere thought of this kind of situation with her father present. She is thankful that he is not here as of the moment because if he were here when Kidd introduced her as his girlfriend - well suffice to say, it might turn into a disaster.

For all her father is worth, he might lose his mind and kill Kidd right off the mat.

"I don't want to imagine it and I don't want to witness a bloody murder and of course - I like to keep my boyfriend's head intact."

Rayleigh laughed loudly upon hearing Sab's words. True, Roger can overreact.

"And your mother?"

Sab groaned. Her mother is as bad as her father.

"She will be welcoming and open minded about this, but too much can be bad."

Both of them laughed.

"Oh well. I will keep my mouth shut. Just be careful of not letting your father see this."

"I know. "

Meanwhile in the island where Roger and Rouge is currently at:

"ACHOO! Damn! Someone must have been talking about me again!" Roger grumbled. He wonders who is talking about him.

"Ignore it. There's no use thinking about things such as that." Rouge said.

Roger agreed.

Little does he know that it is actually important.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

OMAKE:

Roger and Rouge are fast asleep in the manor...

In Roger's drams...

He was happy seeing her lovely daughters enter their house.

However, his happiness is only short term...

(Ann walks towards Roger)

ANN: Hi Dad! I's like you to meet my **boyfriend...**

In Roger's mind, he is trying to process that heinous and villainous word...

B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D...

BOY-FRIEND...

BOYFRIEND...

His berserk mode is already at 30%...

SAB: And Dad, this is my boyfriend as well.

Roger tried to process the word again and the results are: 60% Berserk mode and he is already on the verge of killing the two guys hose faces he can't see.

LUFFIA: Daddy! Daddy! This is my boyfriend!

That cursed word again...

At this point, Roger already reached the maximum berserk mode.

100%!

Not only one daughter, but three daughters are introducing these vile creatures!

ROGER: No! No! This is a nightmare! This is a nightmare! My daughters DO not have boyfriends! NO! NO! I refuse to believe it!

ANN: Then Dad, do you prefer that we introduce them as Fiances?

SAB: You can treat them as our fiances if you want.

ROGER NO! I refuse to accept this! This is not happening!

LUFFIA: Oh, I know! If you don't like them as our boyfriends or fiances, then they are our husbands!

B- Word is already BAD enough.

F-word is 100 times worse.

H-word - That goes without saying Roger went devil mode and run to kill the three faceless men.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN::**

 **THE CHAPTER IS SHORT COMPARED TO MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER. OH WELL... NEXT IS THE RACE!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Annual Cup 1

**AN: YOSH! I AM SO GLAD YOU LOVE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TOO! I LOVE HOW KIDD AND SAB TOGETHER AND I ESPECIALLY LOVE HOW ZORO AND LUFFIA ARE SO SWEET TOWARDS EACH OTHER. THE OMAKE IS A PLUS. I HAVE A LOT OF OMAKES IN MIND AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, LET ME KNOW.**

 **I AM ALSO OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE PLOT. THOUGH I THINK I MENTIONED THIS BEFORE. I CANNOT ENSURE I CAN INCLUDE IT, BUT STILL IF YOU HAVE PERSONAL OPINIION, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME.**

 **ANYWAYS, LET THE RACE BEGIN!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

There are a lot of cameras flashing and so many reporters covering such a huge event. The reporters are not limited to sports newscasters but also those who are into tabloids because the Grand Line Annual Cup has a lot of celebrities worth doing coverage for.

Amongst the favorites are Marco, Thatch, Namur and Haruta. There's also the mysterious Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy. As for the Big Bike racing, they have Zoro, Kidd and Killer amongst the favorites of the crowd.

The audience were full of celebrities watching the event.

The Annual Cup will last for 4 days. First day will be the opening ceremony then there will be two races for the first day. The first one after the opening ceremony will be where Marco is participating along with Fire Fist. Now, that is a good opening race that everyone wanted to see.

Years back, they race against each other and that show is the best everyone saw. So, everyone is anticipating this race.

The second race will be a big bike racing where Killer is participating.

Second day, Sab will be going against Namur. As for the big bike racing, Kidd will participate.

Third day is where Luffia will race as Lucy. Zoro will be participating for big bike racing.

Last day will be the awarding ceremony.

REPORTER 1: Hello Grand Line! We are live here in the D Stadium waiting for this big event! The audience is definitely cheering for our star favorites. Right beside me is a very prominent fashion critique and a style icon, Izou. hi Izou, how are you doing today?

IZOU: Great. The excitement is really building up in this stadium. I am very excited to cheer on my family as they participate in this competition.

REPORTER: That we would like to see. People are also excited about the battle between Marco and Fire Fist - the very elusive and mysterious racer.

IZOU: Marco is pretty excited and looking forward to this.

REPORTER: Aren't we all? Anyways, speaking of Marco, is his girlfriend going to be present today?

IZOU: I think so.

REPORTER: What is she like if we may ask? Marco is keeping her a secret and fans and everyone is already curious.

IZOU: (Laughs awkwardly) We just have to wait for Marco to tell it himself.

After the short interview, the reporters are all on buzz. They are about 30 minutes away from the opening ceremony . That is still plenty of time to ask short interviews.

Some of the reporters are trying to ask questions to the Strawhats Team since they are going to sponsor the three most elusive and mysterious races -Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy.

Only Nami and Robin actually agreed for a short interview.

REPORTER: Hello ladies. Lovely day for a very huge event.

NAMI: Of course. It is a good day to win.

Nami is keen on winning because of the huge price for the winners as well as many endorsements and profit opportunities.

ROBIN: As long as there will be no accidents.

Robin laughed a little. Nami slightly glares at robin for saying such things.

REPORTER: Tell us about the three racers, Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy. We are hoping that they will be able to agree for a short interview.

NAMI: That depends on them and their whims.

ROBIN: They are pretty whimsical and selfish. We'll just see if they will agree.

REPORTER: We really hope they do. Tell us about the cars they will be using and who are the ones responsible for the cars.

ROBIN: My fiance, Franky is in charge of the maintenance during the race along with Usopp and several others. The car designer originally is Ann.

NAMI: Monkey D. Ann designed the cars and helped build it with the entire team.

REPORTER: That sounds amazing, so we should be expecting some good car.

NAMI: Of course.

After the short interviews, the opening ceremony started which consists of boring stuff for about an hour. While the host is doing some announcements, Ann is all set for the ride.

"Good luck Ann-sis! Make sure you win this one!" Franky cheered on her. Of course the entire team are on her side except for the traitors - her sisters.

"We should cheer on Marco to win!" Luffia cheered earning a smack from Nami.

"Why are you cheering on the opponent, idiot?!"

"Because we have a bet and we bet against Ann." Sab laughed alongside Luffia. Nami can't really do anything about it.

As soon as the announcement was up, Ann drove her black and orange sports car. All cars are line up properly. This is an Oval track racing. Ann is situated at the back. Her car is just right beside Marco's.

Marco has a blue and orange sports car with a phoenix painted on its body.

Ann smirked a little. She will win this competition.

All of them started to prepare themselves as the host started the countdown. Ann conditioned herself well.

3...

2...

1...

And the race begins!

...

Marco stepped on the gas and started slowly at first, trying to build the momentum. There are about 30 participants in this race and he is situated at the very back along side Fire Fist.

The second lap is about building momentum...

And when they are on the third lap, Marco started to step on the game and fasten the pace.

He quickly bypassed about 10 cars ahead of him. On the fourth lap, Marco saw that Fire Fist is also bypassing more cars with precision and quickly catching up to him. it is not surprising though as he is already expecting it.

By the time they are in their fifth lap, Fire Fist is already right beside Marco. Half way through that lap, Fire Fist is already ahead of Marco, bypassing 5 more cars.

The audience are cheering loudly upon seeing one of the favorites easily bypassing other participants.

Marco smirked to himself. Not to be arrogant or anything, but this competition is not about him and other participants. It is more likely about him and Fire Fist. his maneuvers are amazing which is why Marco set him as his rival.

"Damn, that is such a good race!" Franky commented as he watches the race unfolds itself.

"Go Marco!" Luffia cheered loudly with Sab.

"Should you two really be cheering for your sister's opponent?" Kidd asked them. He joined them and cheered for Ann. Since they are part of the same team - sort of - he is cheering for Ann but contrary to his actions, the sisters are cheering for the opponent.

"We have to win the bet!" Sab reasoned out. Kidd just shrugged.

The race went on with lots of comments from the critiques and hosts about Marco and Fire Fist intense battle right off the start. Sometimes, Marco would overtake Fire Fist, and sometimes Ann would do the same whilst the other car racers are behind them.

COMMENTATOR: That's a good maneuver out there. Marco set up a good strategy to keep his momentum steady meanwhile Fire Fist is keeping bold maneuvers showing his fame is something he earned.

People cheered more especially when Marco is already at the 10th place. There are still about 9 cars ahead of him and Fire Fist is just right beside him. Their position in the oval field prevents other racers to overtake them.

COMMENTATOR: Now, while the intense battle is going on, why don't we take a look at the spectators. We confirmed the presence of Whitebeard's group. We have Thatch, Namur and Haruta. Of course, we couldn't forget one of crowd's favorites, Blue and Lucy. Though we don't know where they are as of the moment. We also have several others, from Kaidou's group - Jack. Then Big Mom's who also has a lot of participants this year around. Then we have Doflamingo's group which consist of Diamante and Vergo.

The camera briefly focused on the Whitebeard's area then it pointed towards Kaidou's group then to Big Mom's. The camera also showed Diamante from Doflamingo's group. Lastly, it pointed towards the Straw Hats.

COMMENTATOR: Now, we have so many promising racers and that also applies to the Big Bike racing. We can't wait for that. Unsurprisingly, we might be able to see Grand Slams in this event. Eustass Kidd and Roronoa Zoro are all set in getting their grand slams. Now, that we want to see! So, back on the current race! Fire Fist took a small break to replace her tires and so as Marco. Some others are also doing the same thing.

After immediately replacing the tires, Fire Fist went back to his game. From the 11th spot, Fire Fist is on the 8th spot now, followed closely by Marco.

It only took about another 6 laps before they are on 3rd spot and 4th spot.

Ann is determined to win this one so she stepped boldly and tried to overtake the car in front of her. She maneuvered to the left side so she can overtake the racer. She is already right beside the car when all of the sudden the racer right beside her slightly slammed her car, causing Ann to spin on the lawn.

The audience gasped at the situation. Even Marco momentarily got distracted upon seeing the racer boldly slammed Fire Fist's car.

The racer is part of Kaidou's group.

COMMENTATOR: Now, that is a bold move! How will Fire Fist cope with the situation?

"Damn! You want to play it dirty? Then you better be ready, fucker!" Ann cursed out loud as she spun a little and conditioned the car so she is back on track.

She sped up more. Marco is already on the 2nd spot while the racer who slammed Ann's car is on the 4th spot. Ann immediately took the 5th spot and raced right beside the fool who slammed her car.

That position continued for the rest of the lap. Ann is right beside the wall of the track. They are nearing the curved part of the track when racer from Kaidou's group tried to slam Fire Fist again. This time, Ann is prepared, so she immediately hit the brake to avoid the impact.

The racer must have not anticipated this and it was too late to stop so the racer found himself slammed on the thick wall, causing destruction to its car. The rear view mirror is destroyed and so as the right half of the car. This made the racer unable to continue.

Ann laughed loudly as she went on the game.

The audience all cheered on Fire Fist for being smart enough to avoid the impact. She immediately gained the third spot.

"Go Ann! Whoohoo!" Luffia cheered when she saw the incident. She was pissed by whoever the guy is since that racer dared to cause accident. Now he paid for it dearly.

The race went on and they are down to last 5 laps. It is getting more intense as the racers started to pace up even more, but with Marco and Fire Fist ahead, there is no way they will be able to sped up - not when they are stuck on spots below 2nd.

When they are down to the last two laps, the intense battle keeps getting more intense than ever. Marco and Fire fist are are breathing on each other's necks!

"GO MARCO!"

"FIRE FIST! FIRE FIST!"

The audience are cheering on each of them which intensified the competition.

Last Lap!

Fire Fist is on the lead but Marco is close to her.

One wrong move and Marco might lose.

He is not obsessed with winning, but he does not want to lose. Not with his rival.

So he sped up even more, turning the booster on.

Seeing this, Fire Fist did the same and they are on stalemate.

Several Meters before the goal and their cars are still on stalemate. Everyone went wild. Some of them are thinking that this might end up in a draw, which will be first in history.

3 meters before the goal and Fire Fist is just two inches ahead of Marco.

2 Meters... Marco closed in the gap.

1 Meter...

Then Goal!

Several other racers also followed the two and this concluded the race.

COMMENTATOR: Now, let's try and check our cameras up close on which one is the actual winner!

The huge screen played a slow motion video about Fire Fist and Marco crossing the goal line.

Everyone gasped upon seeing the slow motion.

COMMENTATOR: And you see it, folks! Marco won by only 3 millisecond! That's what I am talking about! Fire Fist came so close and this fight will definitely go down in history.

Everyone clapped loudly, cheering on both Marco and Fire Fist. Both of them fought so well and such intense battle is entertaining for everyone.

Ann sighed but there is still a smile on her face. She does not mind losing to Marco. It was a good race and she loved it.

She drove towards their area and she was greeted immediately by her team. Of course, she did not take off her helmet. She drove her car towards their own garage and waited until the door was closed. She saw so many reporters already trying to get an interview from her, but she did not got off her car.

As soon as the door is closed, she got off her car.

"Good race!" Sab commented. She stood beside her boyfriend, Kidd.

"Yep. Never had a good race in a while. The only issue right there is that fucker who slammed his car on mine." Ann took off her heavy helmet as well as her overall.

"Shishishi! You made him pay good."

The three of them laughed at what happened to the guy and his car. His fault for choosing the wrong opponent.

"While everything is good and all, the reporters are really getting annoying outside." Nami pointed out. She had Usopp, Robin and Sanji handle the reporters.

"Well, I am not going to reveal myself until the awarding ceremony. So, just ignore them." Ann pointed out. She lost the race and this also means she lost the bet.

"Hahaha. I would love to see Marco's shocked face when he sees you." Luffia said. "Are you going to congratulate him?"

"Yes. I'll go and pay him a visit right after I change clothes." Ann said. She let Franky take a look at the car while she changed clothes. She changed with a comfortable jean shorts and Stripes tank top paired with knee high boots. As soon as she is all set, she stepped out of the changing room and saw how the people are now preparing for the next race - Big Bike racing. Killer is going to be participating it.

Kidd is already hands on with it with Franky and Usopp's help as well as their team.

They are going to have a 1 hour break and also preparation before the next race so the reporters are quite busy with interviews. Ann did not immediately go to Marco's designated area because for sure, he will be swarmed with reporters.

She helped out a little for the team's preparation before bidding a goodbye to visit her boyfriend.

She walked towards their designated area and was immediately greeted by some of the people there who she worked before during Thatch's previous race. They let her in and like Straw Hats, this area is also swarmed with reporters.

"Where's Marco?" She asked Squard.

"Inside. Just go right and there should be a room there." She said her thanks before entering the area. Surprisingly, she did not see some of Marco's brothers. Probably busy with the swarm of reporters. She only saw a couple of staff. She greeted them and exchanged a couple of words before visiting her boyfriend.

None of them actually asked why she is here, probably because she is like an extended member of this team as well.

She knocked on the door and when she heard Marco says Come in, she did so.

Marco changed from his overalls exchanged with Jeans and comfortable shirt.

"Good race." Marco looked at her quite surprised.

"It was so close, yoi. It was such a challenge and i almost lost." Marco walked towards Ann and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations for winning the race and out bet." Ann does not mind this loss. Its Marco after all.

"I look forward to meeting Fire Fist, but what I am really looking forward is how you're going to congratulate me." Marco smirked mischievously at Ann making her feel excited.

"Really now? Am I really required to do that?"

"Up to you, yoi." As Marco said it, he closed in to Ann's face, breathing each other's scent, noses brushing each other.

"Hmm, we're not really in a good place for your prize, but... i can give you a little bit of it." Ann smirked seductively making Marco growl in anticipation.

Ann closed in the distance, claiming his lips hungrily and Marco returned the passion. They were tasting each other as if they were away for months - that only goes their passion towards each other.

"Marco buddy congratulations - "

Both Marco and Ann stopped eating each other - aherm - kissing upon the intrusion. They looked at the intruder and saw Thatch with a wide eyes as he stared at his brother and his friend kissing each other and basically making out.

"Thatch, honey, why are you standing there - " Izou also stopped talking when she saw why Thatch is standing on the door, frozen and his jaw on the floor. "What the hell?!"

"Hey guys. What's with the commotion?" Haruta followed the lovers and also saw Marco and Ann, standing too close to each other - well they are still sort of hugging - and suffice to say: Haruta's eyes went wide. "Ann! i thought you are seeing another guy! Are you cheating on your boyfriend? You too, Marco!" Haruta's question is actually valid since they know Ann is dating a guy they don't know about and Marco is dating a woman they don't know about...

If they go with that logic, then...

"I won't be cheating my boyfriend if he is the same guy I am kissing." Ann smirked at them. Her left hand are on Marco's waist.

"What?! Then you guys have been dating behind our backs!" Thatch exclaimed.

"Thatch, you sound like we are cheating on you, yoi." Marco joked a little. Sure, this is not how he imagined for his siblings to find out about him and Ann, but oh well... Time to deal with Izou's wrath.

"When? How? I want details!" Izou demanded, her hands are crossed in front of her chest while her right feet keeps on a stomping rhythm. She looks like inquisitor in a Spanish court.

"When... That would be more than a month, yoi." Marco kept his cool upon answering.

"As for how, well, we went for a date and when you told me that you want me to meet and possibly date Marco, well - we are already dating at that time." Ann said sheepishly.

"Ah, and pray tell - when are you planning on telling me that you two are together, huh?"

Marco and Ann looked at each other. They don't have a definite time about telling Izou. Izou must have noticed how the two and silent so this pissed her off even more.

"So am I an outsider now?!"

"Don't get too mad izou. This is a good news!" Haruta said. She might be surprised herself, but she is not mad or pissed off. Shocked, but still happy since she likes Ann.

"Am I asking for your opinion?" Izou's voice is like a snake., hissing at Haruta. Soon, her glares are directed at the lovers who were in crossroads whether to laugh at Izou's reaction or start runnif for their lives. "So she was the one you were with on an island vacation." The statement was directed towards Marco.

"Yes. We went to Thousand Sunny Islands, yoi."

"Where?" Thatch asked away.

"Its my sisters' private island. That's where we went for a short vacation." Ann answered. Thatch, upon hearing the answer, grinned mischievously while wiggling his eyebrows at Marco - clearly teasing him about it.

"Hmp! I am still mad at you two for keeping this a secret!" Izou pouted.

"Don't worry Izou. We will make it up to you, okay? Aren't you happy that we are together?" Ann mustered her own version of puppy dog eyes. She is trying Lufia's best weapon ever when she wanted to get out of a certain situation.

"Fine but I expect something!" The two nodded at Izou. At least she did not go full bitch mode on them.

"Why don't we take a picture? Come on, you two. I want a picture of you." Izou dragged Ann and Marco towards the huge area where Marco's car is at. She demanded a picture from the two.

As the staff noticed how Ann and Marco are standing too intimate with each other, they started whistling at them, teasing of such position. Ann and Marco ignored them.

And after snapping a picture of Marco and Ann, Thatch, Haruta and several others joined in the picture.

After talking with the team, Ann need to bid her goodbye since she also will help out with their own team.

Whitebeard's staff are not busy as they don't have a big bike participant. So all of them decided to watch the show.

During the big bike racing, Izou took out her phone and posted on Instagram the picture of Ann and Marco with his sports car behind them with a caption: 'Such a supportive girlfriend...'

And as soon as that picture went online, well, needless to say the internet went crazy.

The 1st day of the Annual Cup ended quite well. Killer won his Big Bike race and they are off to take a rest for tomorrow's events since Sab and Kidd will be participating. They will be putting their celebration on hold as the entire event is still not finished.

"Good luck to your race tomorrow." Kidd told Sab. At first, he was not aware that Sab is Blue, but since Ann is Fire Fist, and Kidd is well aware that Luffia is Lucy, then needless to say Sab is Blue.

"No need for good luck. I will win tomorrow."

Kidd liked how Sab is really confident of herself and she is sure of her goals.

"Damn straight, you will."

"Keep your temper down and make sure you won't be sending anyone to hospital." Sab reminded Kidd. He has a history before. One racer tried to collide with his bike. In fit of anger, Kidd did the same and the racer ended in hospital with injuries.

"Only if they will try to cause accident to me, then I won't." Sab raised an eyebrow at Kidd. His temper is mellow compared before, but you really cannot take away a trait from a person. Sab is well aware of it and she does not mind, but if it concerns people being sent to hospitals, then she should be concerned for the people involved.

"Try not to kill anyone." Sab said. Kidd only grinned which is not an assurance at all.

After finishing everything up, they all bid goodbyes to take a rest. Franky and Usopp will be staying close to the venue to check up on the cars and equipments they have. You never know when someone will try to sabotage them.

Sab and Luffia rode together while Ann decided to leave with Marco.

Most likely to celebrate his success through ways that they don't want to explore.

Marco drove them towards his house where they will be staying for the night. Rather, he is looking forward to this. Both of them were silent during the ride, probably the tension building as both are anticipating this.

As soon as they are inside the house, Marco immediately grabbed Ann and slammed her on the door as they close it. He started to hungrily kiss her which she immediately responded with same passion and vigor.

Soon, Marco's hands lifted Ann up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Marco lay her on the couch nearby - undressing her while trying to devour her. clothes are gone and they don't even have an idea how. Ann is totally naked while Marco is already topless and his pants are open with his erection out and ready to be buried deep inside Ann.

As soon as Marco buried himself in that familiar hot cavern, both moaned in ecstasy. They do not have time for so much foreplays and they immediately start their intense love making. The release came and both felt as if they reached a very satisfying climax.

"That was great, yoi."

"Yes, indeed but I don't think it is quite enough as a celebration for the race. Don't you think so?" Ann trailed off her fingers on Marco's chest down to his abs. The way Ann said it, she is clearly promising more rounds.

"Yes. I won 1st place and I think I deserve more, yoi."

"Uh-huh." Ann started kissing his neck and sucking on it, making sure she does not leave any visible marks as they need to be on public tomorrow.

"Hmm... Don't blame me for making you unable to walk tomorrow, yoi because I am going to fuck you senseless that you will pass out from cumming too much." His low tone made Ann shiver in anticipation. In response, she started licking and sucking on his sensitive spots as she whispered: "I'd love to see you try..."

That was the last straw for Marco as he picked up Ann, bridal style - as he started to go upstairs towards his room. undoubtedly, the room were full of moans, screams of pleasures all throughout the night until midnight.

(Damn!)

While the two are going at it, little did they know that the public or more like Marco's fans are going crazy!

REPORTER 1: That took us by surprise! Finally, folks! Almost a month of wondering who Marco's apple of the eyes is, we finally have a concrete idea of who she is.

REPORTER 2: We all know that Marco won big time against Fire Fist who still remains mysterious. Many people are congratulating Marco including his family and apparently, there is someone who is very supportive of him as well - his girlfriend. An hour after Marco's race, Izou posted on her Instagram a picture of Marco and his girlfriend with his winning sports car behind them with a caption: 'Such a supportive girlfriend...'

The screen displayed the picture Izou posted earlier today.

REPORTER 1: Can I just say, 'Awww... Such a sweet girlfriend' Marco's girlfriend is Monkey D. Ann. Apparently, according to our sources, she is a very well known car engineer who previously worked with Thatch's car. She is apparently a genius car expert. No wonder she captured Marco's heart.

REPORTER 2: Aside from that, she is also a sister to Monkey D. Luffia, one of the youngest self made Billionaires in Grand Line.

REPORTER 1: We are yet to know the love story behind, but congratulations to the two of them.

This particular report circulated all throughout the Grand Line and many were actually shocked about this relationship. Fans kept on ranting about Marco's girlfriend.

'I expect nothing less of Marco... Getting a hot girlfriend like that. 3 3 3'

'They looked great together! Congratulations!'

'Isn't she 8 years younger than him?''

'NOOOO! Why, oh why?! Marco is for me...'

'She looks like a slut. Marco deserves more.'

'For all we know, she might just be after his money and fame... Damn golddigger...'

There are so many reactions from the big revelation. some of them are good and some of them are bad. Regardless, this became a talk of town for the rest of the night...

 _Baterilla Island where Roger and Rouge is staying..._

Roger is getting a food in the kitchen while Rouge is waiting for him in the living room where they will be having a movie night. Rouge turned on the Television and instantly saw the report about Marco and Ann's relationship.

"I can't wait to talk this about Whitebeard and Uncle Garp! They look great together."

The report went on and Rouge started planning Ann's wedding when all of the sudden, Roger spoke right behind her.

"Who are they congratulating?"

Rouge almost had a heart attack and almost in a reflex, she turned off the television.

"No one, honey! Just some random celebrities." Rouge thinks Roger might have only heard about the very last part.

"Really? But you look so interested in the news."

"Me? Nah, I am just curious, is all. Why don't we select a good movie? I want some action movie." Rouge changed the subject. She is actually preventing Roger from finding out that their daughter is dating Marco. If he knew, then he will undoubtedly prepare their helicopter and fly back to Grand Line and start murdering Marco,

"Hmm, okay. If you say so." Rouge almost sigh a relief. At least Roger will not be finding out about it.. at least for now.

The two of them still has about 11 days of vacation. Rouge needs to prevent Roger from finding out about Ann and Marco - until they get back on Grand Line...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Morning came and the news spread more. During breakfast, Ann almost spit out her food upon seeing the news. Although she has been prepared enough for this, she did not expect such news to even get more hype.

Aside from Marco's girlfriend being introduced to the public, the reports also contained about the race yesterday and the upcoming race today.

Since Ann stayed overnight at Marco's, they shared breakfast and during that time, they saw the tabloids and the internet having so much ruckus over Izou's post because apparently - Marco's mysterious girlfriend is finally revealed.

As Ann looked at the news this early in the morning, she can't help but feel dread. Since this is being broadcast to the entire Grand Line and possibly the entire world, then, it is likely her father would have seen it. She shivered at that thought. What will happen if her father ever finds out? Would he immediately come back from his vacation just to kill Marco?

As if on cue, her cell phone rang with his father's name on it. She stared wide eyed at the screen not sure what to do. Marco noticed this and asked if she is okay - which by the way she is not!

"Its fine. Its my dad." She said. Marco looked at her seriously but said nothing as he nodded and let Ann be excused.

Ann stepped out of the kitchen for a moment to answer the call.

"Hello?" Ann answered uncertainty on her voice.

"Ann." It was her dad's serious voice - the one he usually uses whenever Ann is in trouble or she will get scolding. Ann mentally prepared herself for her dad's outburst and possibly death threats towards her boyfriend and she immediately prepared something to answer his queries - to defend Marco.

"I saw the news." His dad said seriously.

Badump...

Badump...

Badump...

"Uh, y-you did?"

"I did. Tell me, my dear daughter, when are you planning on telling me about **it?** "

Ann's throat turned dry. Her heart beat faster than it is and she start looking at Marco worriedly at the kitchen.

"Uhm, Dad, here's the thing... I was planning on telling you a-about it, but you know... "

"I am very disappointed in you Andrea."

Ann felt crestfallen upon hearing the words from her dad. She never wanted to disappoint her dad in this way.

Ann might be selfish but she never wanted to disappoint her dad and hearing him say something like this pains her so much. She expected a violent reaction towards Marco but nothing like this.

"I thought you would tell me straight away so that I can congratulate you! Hahaha!" Ann blinked for a while trying to process what her dad is telling her.

Dis he just congratulate her?

"Hahaha! I am still proud of you my Big Baby for providing a good challenge towards Marco! That was an amazing race! Something like that needs congratulations!"

"You w-were talking about the race?"

"Of course I am! What are you expecting me to congratulate you for?"

Yeah right... As if her dad will congratulate her for her relationship with Marco. His congratulations might equate to death threats to Marco.

Wait... So he haven't seen the reports about her and Marco?

"Yeah, thanks for that d-dad. By any chance, did y-you see any news? A-anything at all?"

"News? News about what?" Roger asked seriously.

With his tone, Ann concluded that he did not see the news yet which is why Ann sighed a relief.

"Uh-nothing. Thanks for congratulating me dad. Anyways, I have to get ready. I will be attending the event today."

"Alright, alright. Give me a call so I can congratulate your sister."

"Okay dad. Thanks. Say hi to mom for me. love you both."

"Okay. Love you too."

The call ended well. Better than what Ann expected. She is thankful that her dad is not aware, at least not yet...

Ann dreaded the day her dad becomes aware of it...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Why are they saying bad things about Ann? I don't like it." Luffia muttered, complaining as she keeps looking at her phone, probably scrolling in the internet because of the news of Ann and Marco's relationship.

Sab and Luffia are currently on their way towards the venue for the race today. Earlier this morning, they found out how Marco's relationship became public and while the two of them are quite happy about it, some comments and trash talk of fans are too much.

"Let them be. They just say baseless grounds." Sab said. they are almost to the venue.

"Meh~ they are just jealous of Ann." Luffia said. Sab nodded. "I wonder dad saw the news? Shishishi. He will surely throw a fit."

"He will. Now that I think about it, we should expect some sort of murder threats coming from dad."

Luffia only laughed loudly at what Sab said. The youngest clearly does not have any understanding of the situation. Not just Marco, Kidd will also be in danger more than Marco could ever be since Kidd works in JRC.

Sab does not want to think of that...

As soon as they are in the venue, Sab got ready for her race. She saw Kidd getting ready as well.

"Make sure you win and kick their asses." Kidd grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Of course."

"And if anyone tries to harm you, I'll make sure to punish him for being a dick."

Without any word, Sab yanked him to her level and smashed her lips with his.

They were busy kissing and they did not notice how Luffia is actually taking pictures of them.

"Oi! Quite your PDA and get on gear. The race is about to begin!" Franky shouted at the two so they reluctantly let go of each other.

"Can't get your hands off each other?" Zoro even joined the conversation, and to think he usually just naps.

"Shut it, Rorona!" Kidd shouted at Zoro who cheekily smirked at Kidd.

"You guys will have plenty of time for that. Get on that race!"

Sab went on first but before getting on her sports car, she pulled aside Zoro and Killer.

"If some racers will try to target me violently just like what happened with Ann, make sure you put him on leash." She whispered to the two guys. If anything, they are capable of holding Kidd back should anyone try to do dirty tricks.

"We will try, but no promises. he is overly protective of you after all." Killer said and Sab only nodded.

"Good luck Sab!" Luffia shouted. Before Sab starts her car, Ann arrived and they exchanged words for a moment before she is off to the field. Like Ann, Sab was situated at the very back.

The host announced the start of the race. Just like usual, the first 3 laps are all about building momentum. Sab was relaxed as she passed cars with ease. There are a few racers that she should mind and be concerned about. After all, these racers are known for playing violent in the competition.

One particular racer is actually targeting Sab right from the very beginning. This man is Jesus Burgess. He is usually on trail with Sab and will usually make a move on slamming his car on hers. Good thing she was able to maneuver well to avoid any impact.

"Who the hell is that fucker?!" On Straw Hats' area, Kidd slammed his fist on the rail as he looked closely how this particular racer keeps on trailing on Sab.

"Jesus Burgess. One cocky fellow that claimed to win this race." Zoro stated with a dreaded tone. He is also observing the race with his keen sight.

Sab is getting annoyed about Jesus Burgess' move so Jesus will take the bait. She moved towards the wall, right beside Jesus Burgess. There is a racer right in front of Sab as well, about 4 meters from her position.

When they all reached a curved corner, Jesus Burgess maneuvered his car to slam Sab to the wall, but instead of slowing down, Sab sped up, her car almost touching the racer's car right in front of her then she maneuvered her car to the left to avoid the impact. This resulted on Burgess slamming the back of his car to the wall.

Sab did not slow down her momentum. She kept her speed up, bypassing 3 more cars, leaving them in the dust.

COMMENTATOR: Now that is what I am talking about! That was a superb maneuver coming from Blue!

The audience cheered loudly as they saw Blue's car speeding up more, bypassing some cars on the process while Jesus Burgess was left in the dust. In the first place, his car sustained damages, and he has no choice but to go back to his designated area to have it check.

Sab sped up for about another 2 laps before deciding to have her tires checked and her gas refill.

As she had her tires checked, and replaced, Kidd came up to her.

"Great maneuver out there."

"He was getting annoying and that is the only way i could ensure he learns his lesson."

"That was still a very dangerous move." Kidd said in a serious tone. He knew too well that racing is dangerous because one false move and you will end up in hospital or worse, injured for life.

"Aw, is my boyfriend getting worried?" Sab asked in a teasing tone but Kidd did not crack up and instead seriously looked at Sab.

"I am being serious Sab."

This time, Sab turned serious as well. Looks like Kidd is in a mother hen mode.

"I will be careful, okay? Besides, once i win, i am expecting something from you." Kidd only nodded and let her go. She went back to the field, catching up to them and as soon as she is back on track, another pest tried to get in her way and this time, it was Diamante.

"Can't they just focus on speeding up instead of targeting me?" Sab asked herself annoyed that most of the racers are either targeting her or Namur. What's with them?

Sab is getting annoyed dodging all of their ministrations and it is taxing to her car all those maneuvers.

COMMENTATOR: Looks like Blue is in trouble as more and more racers are trying to prevent her from winning this race! Let's see what Blue will do with 4 cars preventing her from building her momentum.

Sab is really annoyed now. Of course she is expecting them to be wary of her but not like this! They are trying to suppress her!

She thinks this might be because of what happened yesterday. Fire Fist or Ann managed to almost win like that, and at the same time, she and Marco almost made it possible for all of the racers unable to move passed them.

"If you play it like that, then so be it!" Sab muttered to herself. She maneuvered precisely, shaking off racers on her trail and easily bypassing another 4 cars.

That pace continued for for the next 7 laps and all of them are down to the last three laps. Sab is on stalemate with Diamante who is in second place. The first place namely Namur.

Sab knew she cannot openly use her other techniques which is already known to Diamante. She has to think of another way to get passed him.

As soon as Diamante started to slam his sports car to Sab, instead of avoiding it, Sab took it head on. She could hear her car complaining judging from the sound of impact. The impact caused Sab to be slammed to the wall right beside her while Diamante spun towards the lawn. He is almost gaining his bearings back when all of the sudden Sab thought of a good move.

She sped up and with a bold move, she directly slammed Diamante's left tail. This caused Diamante to get out of track and directly slammed to the orange cones oven the lawn.

COMMENTATOR: What a bold move from Blue! Damn! That was too risky if you ask me and one wrong move and that would have been a disaster!

Kidd on the other hand gritted his teeth upon seeing what is happening. He does not like how it went, but he is glad she is safe. Still, he wanted to beat up that Diamante for being such a dick.

"Kidd, you have to calm down." Killer said. He knew Kidd and judging from the way he is glaring at the field, it is mild to say he is angry.

"You know in this kind of race that there are bound to have violent actions." Zoro said. they had been in this kind of race and suffice to say that it is a miracle how no one was sent to the hospital yet.

"I know but it does not mean I have to like it." Kidd grumbled.

The race continued on. Sab is on the lead and they are already down to the last lap. Namur is trying to still win this thing, but to no avail as Sab is already on the finished line.

The whole crowd went wild when the race ended. Unlike other racers or winners, Sab did not get off the car and instead, she drove towards their area. As soon as she is inside the garage, she was immediately greeted by a very irritated Kidd.

"What were you thinking?!" Kidd raised his voice angrily at Sab. He saw the whole thing and it angers him how Sab was too reckless, confronting Diamante that way and putting her life on the line.

"I am fine and this will not be the first time I did something like that." Sab answered calmly. There will be no use also raising her voice for something like this argument. Besides, she appreciated that he is worried about her.

"Its still reckless." He said. Sab just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you prepare for your race? Reporters are also trying to get hold of you." Sab tried to change the topic and Kidd also noticed it.

"You are changing the topic." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the woman right in front of him.

Sab sighed a little. While they are in an argument, none of the people around dared to interrupt them. Luffia wanted to congratulate Sab but Zoro held her back seeing the heated argument from the two.

"Alright... My fault for pulling a reckless move, but the main point here is I am safe and I won."

Both of them stared at the other. Both stubborn enough to back away but at the end of that staring, Kidd gave in.

"Whatever." Kidd gave in and this made Sab smile.

As soon as the conversation is over, the others started congratulating Sab.

"Sab, that was so cool! I will try it on my next race!" Luffia shouted excitedly.

"Dumbass! You can't be too reckless!" Zoro scolded luffia who turned deaf at that warning.

"That was a superb maneuver. Diamante and Burgess are too dumb to realize they chose the wrong enemy." Ann said. Although she does not like how Sab almost lost control of her car, which is dangerous, she still approved how Sab got off the situation.

As usual Sab did not meet the reporters. She let Nami and Usopp handle those things since they are more experienced in handling the media.

Kidd went out of their area and was greeted by reporters and media. Franky and Paulie are assisting Kidd for his race. Several reporters are trying to get Kidd for a short interview.

REPORTER 1: Kidd, how sure are you in winning this race?

KIDD: 100% sure.

He answered with confidence. Aside from Mixed martial Art competition, Motorbike racing is also his specialty.

REPORTER 2: May we know who is here with you today?

KIDD: My team, obviously. Friends and my girlfriend.

The reporters were shocked at that revelation. Kidd never mentioned any girlfriend before and they started getting curious about this girlfriend for him to openly state his status on public.

REPORTER 3: Who is your girlfriend? Can we get an interview with her?

REPORTER 4: Where did you meet her?

REPORTER 5: How long have you been with her?

So many questions were thrown at Kidd and he is about to snap at them. Good thing some staff members shooed them away so he can concentrate at the race on hand. Some of them stayed where they are to get pictures of Kidd, but at least they are far away now. The flashes of cameras are still annoying Kidd.

Sab chose the exact moment to arrive. She changed from her overall to a casual clothing. Ripped skinny jeans paired with sleeveless white cotton shirt. Sab was clueless about the reporters taking photos of them. She went straight to where Kidd is.

"Remember, try not to kill anyone and injure yourself. Keep your temper in check and make sure you don't get yellow warnings." Sab reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah. i will try not to, but no promises. If they so much as to try something funny at me, they will get something from me." Sab rolled her eyes at Kidd. Boys will always be boys, always the need to show manliness and whatnot.

"The race is about to start. Good luck and take care." Sab gave Kidd a kiss before she stepped back to where the others are.

The reporters took a picture of what happened and they immediately concluded that this must be the girlfriend. They were all curious as to who this person is.

It it quite expected that Sab is not recognized. After all, her line of work does not include any public appearances. And if reporters were to know her name, they would most likely conclude her connection to Luffia. Luffia is a little bit well known. She is after all one of the youngest business tycoons in town.

The race is about to start. Everyone is cheering on Kidd. He is after all aiming for a Grand Slam this year. Many racers are trying to prevent Kidd from doing so. Aside from getting the first place, they will have the ragging rights that they defeated the great Eustass kidd.

Kidd on the other hand focused on fending off the upstart racers. Some of them took a wrong move and ended up with slight injuries.

COMMENTATOR: As expected of Kidd. He has a good control over the situation, and a lot calmer than we expected.

As the race are live streamed on TV on different channels, the cameras are solely focused on Kidd on his motorbike and sometimes, it also points towards the Straw Hats' area. There is also a time wherein the camera focused on Sab who is still as clueless.

The race were not as intense because it was an easy victory for Kidd. No challenge from his opponents at all. When it ended, he was disappointed that no one pose as a big threat to him. He was surrounded with reporters congratulating him with his grand slam win.

REPORTER 1: Congratulations in winning the race 3 years in a row. What is your inspiration this time?

KIDD: Winning. This is the easiest win I've had so far.

REPORTER 2: Will you be aiming for a 4th year of winning the race?

KIDD: We'll see, but I'd like to give others a chance to win this.

REPORTER 3: What's your girlfriend's name, Kidd?

REPORTER 4: Where is she from and how did you two meet?

REPORTER 5: Is this a serious relationship?

REPORTER 6: Or is this just a friend with benefits relationship?

REPORTER 7: Does she know about your history of dating women?

Kidd frowned at the questions thrown at him about Sab. Its not like he does not want to talk about her, but he felt like the questions were too rude especially the last few questions. He glared at the reporters.

KIDD: Her name is Sab. Which part of the word girlfriend don't you all understand?!

He snapped at the reporters who asked rude questions. All of the reporters backed off a bit sensing how Kidd's patience is getting thin. Killer who saw this immediately grabbed hold of Kidd and dragged him away from the reporters before he breaks his patience and punch of their faces.

Kidd walked away from them with an annoyed expression. Why would they assume this is not serious? Well, he is partly to blame with that due to his dating history, but still!

As soon as she arrived at their designated area, he was greeted with congratulations but he is really in a bad mood.

"Good thing you did not punch him straight in the face." Sab said as soon as Kidd stood in front of her. She saw what happened and although she does not like how the reporters asked those things, she felt proud of Kidd for not punching the reporter.

"They are not worth my time and strength." Kidd snorted. Sab only grinned at him for that matter.

The 2nd Day of the even ended with loud congratulations to the winners and everyone is looking forward to tomorrow's race.

By the end of the day, the reporters did all of their research about Kidd's mystery girlfriend because tabloids love to make things juicier. They asked some sources, and it is really a wonder how they are so crafty in finding information.

REPORTER 1: Good evening Grand Line! What a turn of events from today's event! Grand Line Annual Cup is getting more interesting! From yesterday's intense battle between Marco Newgate VS Fire Fist, things are getting heated up! This morning, Blue gave us all a very suspense and superb maneuvers worthy of his fame! Aside from his mysteriousness, we saw how skilled this racer is, fending off veteran racers such as Burgess and Diamante. Check this video out!

A video instantly displayed on screen, some it are slow motions highlighting how Blue are very precise in his movements and maneuvers.

REPORTER 2: That was a fantastic move - bold and precise! Congratulations to Blue for winning the race. Speaking of winners, we have to extend or congratulations to Kidd Eustass for winning this year's race. This is a grand slam win! Congrats Kidd! And another set of congratulations from us for your newly found love. You heard it right folks! KIDD IS OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET. See this short interview from Kidd.

In the screen, it showed Kidd when he was asked who was with him today. And he openly said that he was with his team, friends and girlfriend then after that short video, they also showed Sab's picture with Kidd and how the two of them shared a kiss right before the race.

REPORTER 1: Ladies all over Grand Line, sorry. But he is taken and judging from the way he reacted towards the reporters, he seems to be serious on this relationship. One of Grand Line's eligible bachelor is already taken. First Marco, then we have Kidd.

REPORTER 2: Sources already told us that Kidd's girlfriend is Monke D. Sab. She is apparently a resident psychologist in Raftel Hospital. Beauty with brains, huh? And here is a very interesting information. She is actually a sister to Monkey D. Luffia, owner of SHI and also Monkey D. Ann who was also reported to to be Marco's girlfriend.

REPORTER 1: There you go, Grand Liners! Tomorrow, we will be able to see the last races! Good luck to everyone who will be participating!

Rouge who saw the report almost squealed in delight upon seeing the report but soon, her excitement died down because of worry. If she is on total guard to make sure Roger does not see any reports about Ann's relationship with Marco, then now she has to be twice as alert.

As a mother, it is her duty to make sure her husband does not kill the boyfriends of their daughters and that is through preventing Roger from finding out about the reports. With quick thinking, Rouge proceed with making sure all the Televisions in the manor are not connected to a network to ensure that when Roger turns it on, he will not get any signal at all.

So with a very careful movement, Rouge tried to cut off ALL of the Television connection in all possible rooms in the manor. The kitchen, the living room or the receiving area, their room, the other guest rooms, etc. As soon as Rouge cut off the connection, she felt confident that Roger will not find out about Ann and Sab.

"Darling! Why is the connection in the television not working?" Roger shouted from their room. Rouge tried to muster a smile before answering her husband.

"It must be down right now, dear. Don't worry. about it."

"Huh? How am I supposed to congratulate Sab on her win?" Roger asked.

Rouge scowled a little. Win on what? Was Sab on TV?

"Why would you congratulate her?" She asked. Roger gulped down. He seemed to forgot that Rouge is not aware about their daughters joining the race. "And why are you not answering?" Rouge used a very definite tone on her husband as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, like a queen waiting for her attendants to answer.

"Uhm... Uh..."

"Tell me dear, why would you congratulate Sab? Is there something you are not telling me?" She raised her eyebrow at her husband as Roger is currently sweating while trying to avoid Rouge's gaze. "Gol D. Roger." Rouge called out.

One thing the Gol D. family knew is that when Rouge starts calling you with your FULL name, meaning she is downright demanding for an answer that will satisfy her. And it also indicates that her patience is wearing out. Roger might be the patriarch in the eyes of public but in their household, Rouge holds the reign.

"Okay! Okay! They are participating in a car race. as of the moment. Grand Line Annual Cup."

Rouge scowled upon finding out about that dangerous race.

"Pray tell, why did you all tried to hide it from me?"

"They don't want to upset you. Besides, they are already in the right age to know what they are doing."

Rouge huffed. She supposed Roger has a point in regards with this. She wished that he also has the gal to be more open minded about boyfriends.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LUFFIA AND ZORO'S RACE.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Annual Cup 2

**AN:**

 **HEY Folks. Sorry for making you wait for so long. I am quite busy with work and I got addicted to Game of Thrones. Any GOT fans there? Anyways, here comes your 35th Chapter!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia is so hyped about the race. Ann won second place and Sab won the first place. She is aiming for the first place like Sab.

"Yosh! I'm gonna win this thing!" She kept shouting, annoying the hell out of the people in their area. Her car is all set and she already wore her uniform, but they still have about an hour before the start of the race.

"Luffia, calm down. How much sugar did you take this morning to make you this hyper?" Ann asked. She stayed with Marco last night so she is not aware what type of food Sab fed to their youngest sister.

"She stole my coffee this morning." Sab grumbled to Ann. That only explains her energy. Luffia with this much energy is annoying and draining all their vigors as well. Luffia's energy were at the roof as she jumped from one person to another. Only Zoro can deal with her energy. Not even Sab and Ann can deal her for a very long period of time.

"Be careful, Lu. You will be facing against Thatch and other veterans. Some will also try to violently come at you." Ann knew first hand that some of the contestants are targeting them. They are quite scared of the mystery covering their identities. Since they do not have enough information about the three, they cannot do counters unless they go into violence.

Ann and Sab experienced it. They knew it is dangerous.

"Meh~ I'll just beat them! Franky, did you install awesome weapons in my car?" Luffia looked at Franky, expecting him to answer 'YES'. She would like to have weapons on her car, like missiles and machine guns, the ones she usually sees in movies. Though no one doubts Franky can do it, they doubt it will be allowed in the race.

"Luffia-sis, don't worry! Your car is SUPER durable! Trust in my creation!" As usual, Franky gives his famous pose, much to the dismay of everyone and Robin's fascination.

"Cool! Let's go! Let's go!" She cheered as she started walking towards the exit but Nami was quick to prevent her from going out.

"Hold a second! Put your helmet on and get on your car before going out! Remember, you are trying to hide your identity!"

"Eeeh? But Ann lost, which is why we can all reveal who we are." Nami looked at Sab for validation and she nodded.

"We are going to reveal ourselves on the day of Awarding ceremony, but not now, Luffia! Don't you want to see Marco's reaction the moment he realizes that Fire Fist is Ann?" Sab would love to see his reaction, as well as Izou and Thatch. They will be so shocked if they find out that the three mysterious racers are actually the three sisters.

"Oh, I forgot! Shishishi." She just laughed and took her helmet from Zoro who was already prepared for his race.

"Don't be too reckless and don't be an idiot!" Zoro scolded before handing the helmet to her. She just smiled at him as she decided to get into her sports car. As soon as Luffia is inside, Sab decided to confront Zoro about her observations. She is not blind nor Ann is. They knew that there must be something going on between Zoro and Luffia. Their gazes at each other are enough as a proof to know that there is something. Sab heard of Zoro and Tashigi's breakup, but she need confirmation. She does not want her sister to be a third party or something.

"I should thank you for taking care of our sister. Have I thanked you for that?" Sab asked. Zoro frowned at her, confused of why she is thanking him now. "She usually doesn't listen to anyone, not even to our parents. She mostly listens to you."

Zoro snorted, an amused smile on his face.

"I'll be surprised if she ever listens completely to anyone."

"True. I'd like you to be honest with me. What is Luffia to you?" Sab asked in a serious tone. She looked up to Zoro's green eyes, searching for any answer. He knew this will come sooner or later.

"She is a bestfriend, a partner in crime, a family, and someone I love."

"And Tashigi?" Sab is kind of being rude mentioning Tashigi in the loop of conversation, but she has to do it, lest she will oppose to whatever Zoro and Luffia has.

"We remained as friends. Luffia knew. She is aware of what happened. I just did not realize how much I love Luffia until recently."

Sab nodded. She trusted Zoro and knew he will not lie about this. Not many people can deal with Luffia and her antics. He was among the people who accepted Luffia's personality and as a sister, she was thankful for it, and more so when she knows that Luffia felt the same way.

"Just don't hurt her, or else, my twin and I will castrate you then feed you to the sharks in Luffia's tank." Sab is aware that Luffia has sharks on her tank in Thousand Sunny Building. Franky was the one who built it and even Zoro helped putting sharks in there.

A laugh came from Zoro as he nodded at Sab.

They all patiently waited for the start of the race. The commentator are excited as well as the audience. Reporters swarmed them in their areas, trying to get interviews.

COMMENTATOR: We are all excited to see who's going to prevail and win the last race. Right beside me is one of the crowd's favorites who won against Fire Fist. Please welcome, Marco Newgate.

Marco's face flashed in the big screen in the stadium. He must have been invited to be a commentator for today's race.

MARCO: Thank you for having me today, yoi.

COMMENTATOR: Glad to have you here. Your brother, Thatch will be participating in today's race. Do you think he will win this again?

MARCO: There are a lot of veterans and amazing racers in this group, so it is quite hard to say if he will win or not, but I believe he will put up a good performance, yoi.

COMMENTATOR: That is to be expected. Lucy, one of the mysterious racers alongside Blue and Fire Fist is going to participate in this one.

MARCO: That will be interesting to see. The three of them were spectacular when it comes to their maneuvers, yoi. Fire Fist is a very competitive opponent, Blue, from yesterday's race did amazing job i winning and fending off his opponents. We should be expecting the same for Lucy.

They did not wait too long before the racers were called out to the field in designated order. As usual, Luffia's car is at the back right beside Thatch and in front of them were series of opponents.

Ann and Sab were wearing their own respective uniform as crews for Strawhats team. Reporters and paparazzi were taking pictures of them as they help out in preparation for Luffia's race. As soon as they announced the start of the race, Luffia stepped on her gas and drove in a good pace. She wanted to start gaining momentum on the first 3 laps but Sab and Ann told her to just be accurate on her pace otherwise, she will exhaust herself.

She pouted as she kept her slow pace. She really wanted to drive as fast as she could so she could show everyone how fast her car is.

After the fifth lap, Luffia started to bypass more racers. Some of them are trying to prevent her from gaining momentum but she easily fend them off.

"Yohoo!" She laughed and cheered alone as she bypassed another 4 opponents. They must have been pissed off as she easily bypassed them like she is not giving her best effort.

She continued to do well for the next 10 laps with Thatch's car suddenly behind her. Luffia grinned to herself as she sped up even more, leaving Thatch behind.

"That idiot." Ann muttered to herself as she saw how Luffia has been so excited. You can clearly see how she is showing off.

After doing some laps, Luffia drove back to their area to have her gas replenished and her machine checked. Zoro walked to the driver's side, frowning at Luffia.

"Don't be too reckless. They will come at you with everything they got and they might start getting violent."

"I know. Don't worry, they can't beat me." Zoro only sighed and let Luffia go.

The race went on, and just like what happened to Sab and Ann, she was targeted often than not. For some reason, her opponents are not succeeding in doing it. Luffia is agile, her maneuvers seemed reckless but it turned out to be what she needed to get out of a tight situation. Thatch gained his own momentum in bypassing Luffia.

They were down to the last 4 laps and Luffia is eager to win this competition. So she sped up more. Thatch is right in front of her and they are now down to the last two laps. Luffia remembered Franky's boost in this car. He apparently added some sort of machineries to make it faster than any cars out there. Luffia turned the booster on and immediately, her car sped up bypassing Thatch's car.

Thatch on the other hand looked shocked at the immediate boost on Lucy's car. They all thought that this was her best speed, but she surprised the crowd when she took the lead. And that was all it took for Luffia to win the race, followed by Thatch and several others.

Luffia immediately went back to their area and as soon as her car is inside, she stepped out of it and cheered wildly.

"Did you all see that?! I WON!"

"Did you see the look on their faces when you used my SUPER boost? Hahaha! That's what I am talking about!" Franky bragged about the boost and he was damn proud of himself.

Everyone cheered and congratulated Luffia for winning the race. The reporters have been asking for a short interview, but Nami and Sanji dealt with it, saying Lucy is tired and no interview will be granted.

Thatch on the other hand were swarmed with reporters asking him about the race itself.

"It was a surprise to see that Lucy has a trump card on his own. No one saw that coming. I am shocked to see it, but it was well played." He is not that upset for not winning because he knew that Lucy did not cheat. He was actually excited to meet Lucy and learn about his maneuvers.

After Luffia's race, as planned, the next event will start in an hour. Zoro is trying to condition himself but he is confident he will win this race.

Franky discussed to Zoro about the new boost system he added in his motorbike. It will make his speed go off the charts just like Luffia's. After the discussion, Luffia approached Zoro with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're going to win, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Zoro smirked. He is making sure his uniform is all set getting his helmet. Luffia smiled, confident he will win the race. As a form of wishing him good luck, she tiptoed and planted a soft kiss right beside his lips. "That's not where you're supposed to kiss me." He said in a serious tone. He meant to have the kiss right on his lips.

Luffia smiled widely at him, almost in a seductive way.

"After you win, I'll give you the kiss you wanted." That was all Zoro needed. With a wide smile, he wore his helmet and off he goes to the field. The motorbike racing started. This will be the last race before the ceremony which is going to be tomorrow.

So far, Straw Hats harbored a lot of awards this Annual Cup. They harbored a total of 4 1st place awards, namely Sab aka Blue, Kidd, Killer and Luffia aka Lucy. They also have 1 second place award which belongs to Ann aka Fire Fist. If Zoro wins this thing, they will be having 5 first place award.

"Nami, where are we going to hold the after party?" Luffia is excited for the after party. Of course, it will involve a lot of food which is the sole reason she wanted to attend one.

"This year, we will be collaborating with the Whitebeard Corporation for the after party event. I think all of you do not have complaints, especially you, Ann with Marco being your boyfriend and whatnot." Nami winked at Ann who shrugged her words.

"I am okay with it. The more the merrier! And I like Old Man Whitebeard! Shishishi." Luffia said. She is really not paying attention to the race as she knew that Zoro will win this thing without a problem.

And she was right. Zoro won the race, although he encountered minimal violent attacks from opponents, he was able to fend them off and win without a doubt. After he won the race, he drove straight to their make shift garage, but before he could get inside, he was bombarded with questions from paparazzi, tabloid and sports reporters.

REPORTER 1: How does it feel to win again?

ZORO: All good.

REPORTER 2: Who is your inspiration in winning the race?

ZORO: For the sake of winning and of course, my friends wanted me to win.

REPORTER 3: We have not seen your girlfriend. Is she around?

Zoro knew they are referring to Tashigi. After all, he did not disclose the information of their breakup. He stayed silent with that question and tried to avoid it, but one reporter asked something different.

REPORTER 4: Is it true that you are no longer with Tashigi?

Zoro remained quiet but his silence is an indication enough that the relationship is off. With quick movements, he tried to get inside their area to avoid their unwanted questions.

REPORTER 5: Are you now dating Ms. Luffia?

Zoro does not know how to answer that but if he does not answer, then it will put Luffia in a bad situation. He is not the smartest person out there, but he knew enough how tabloids work.

He wanted to clear things up, but he cannot find his voice so he hurriedly went inside their area. Everyone is worried about Zoro. Robin, Usopp and Franky are fending off the reporters.

Luffia approached Zoro but she said nothing but congratulate him with a hug which he returned with delight.

Soon, all of them approached Zoro and congratulated him. Kidd offered a fist bump to Zoro as a congratulations. While the reporters and the management of the event are busy wrapping up everything, the Straw Hats decided to also call it a day.

The reports circulated around Grandline about the race and the winners. The awards ceremony will be held tomorrow. In tabloids and gossip magazines, they still are talking about Marco and Kidd's girlfriends, which happened to be the twins. They also are talking about Zoro's silence when it comes to his girlfriend, Tashigi.

Tashigi on the other hand saw these reports. She is actually moving on with her life and does not like to be bombarded with questions from tabloids and decided to release a statement as soon as she saw the reports of Zoro. She wanted to avoid any false reports and accusations. She wanted her life to be peaceful, as peaceful as it is.

She spoke to one of Smoler's friends who works in tabloids. She released her statement.

 _Zoro and I have mutually decided to end our relationship. The separation is something inevitable for a long time and while we kept the relationship steady, letting each other go is the only solution. We respect each other and the time we spent together as a couple and as friends. I hope everyone respects our privacy as we move forward._

Luffia saw the statement and was speechless by it. She was with Zoro when they saw the statement being reported on a TV.

"Don't think this is your fault." Zoro uttered. He knew Luffia too well. He knew that she will blame herself of the separation when all in all, it was Zoro's fault.

"And you shouldn't blame yourself as well." She said. They were inside SHI building preparing for the awards ceremony tomorrow. Franky was trying to fix some issues in Ann and Sab's cars as those were damaged.

"She is a strong woman. She will be alright." Zoro said. He respected Tashigi. While he cannot love her like he thought he could, the respect will still be there.

"Yes, she is." Luffia smiled. "I hope once she is ready, maybe we can properly talk to her and continue our friendship."

They smiled at each other when all of the sudden, Zoro remembered something.

"I never got a proper kiss from you after winning, didn't I?" He did not wait for Luffia to respond as he snaked his hand behind her neck and without warning, he claimed her lips. The kiss was smooth, and the two of them were savoring the taste of one another. Luffia's hands were now wrapped around Zoro's neck for support. During their kiss, her hands were on his hair, fisting the soft green locks whilst he tilts her head to get a better angle.

Their kiss went from smooth and slow to something demanding. Zoro asked for entrance and she gladly obliged, opening her mouth to him as he savored that sweet ecstasy in her mouth. A moan escaped her throat as she felt Zoro lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and they continued to kiss.

They need air so they reluctantly let each other's lips go. Their foreheads onto each other as they tried to gain their breaths.

"Shishishi. I think you got your prize now."

"Of course." Zoro would have wanted more, but he figured it is not time yet. Maybe in the future, when both of them are ready for it, but for now, this is more than enough.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Everyone are excited since this will be the last day of the Annual Cup. The Awarding ceremony. Although they knew who won in their respective races, they still need to do formalities. The Straw Hats team are preparing for the Awarding ceremony. Ann is dressed with her uniform. It was a little tight and it clearly shows her curves as a woman. Last time, she had Nami and Robin represent her to get the reward, but right now, since they all decided to reveal themselves as Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy, she will have to get the reward.

The ceremony went on. The master of ceremony called out the name of the third place for the 1st Car Racing category. The guy drove his car and parked it for everyone to see. He got off his car and took the medal itself.

Next is Fire Fist. Ann is ready to surprise her boyfriend. She saw his car somewhere nearby and she can't help but feel excited in surprising him. As soon as her alias was called, she drove her car right next to the 3rd place. The action shocked them as last time, Ann did not do such a thing.

Oh well...

So Ann got off the car and removed her helmet for everyone to see the face behind the name Fire Fist.

Everyone was so shocked upon knowing that the legendary Fire Fist is actually a woman. Even the Master of ceremony is very shocked in finding out. All the more surprise when the media recognized her as Marco's girlfriend.

Izou, Thatch and the rest of the Whitebeard's team stared at Ann with their mouths hanging. Who can blame them?

Marco on the other hand looked at the woman on the stage. He is currently inside his car as he watched her take the medal. From the moment Fire Fist stepped out of the car, he was curious about his opponent only to find out it was his girlfriend.

Ann looked at where Marco is and flashed him a smirk.

Flashes of camera happened too fast, but Ann ignored them. She went to the makeshift stage and took her medal.

Next was Marco. As soon as he is on stage, he glared at Ann a little, hint of surprised is evident in his eyes but there is amusement and a sense of pride in there. She smiled at him as the top three posed for the camera.

"I never thought that my girlfriend will be going against me, yoi." Marco whispered to Ann. She laughed a little.

"I lost the bet, didn't I? So you get to meet Fire Fist."

"Did you ever plan on telling me that you're Fire Fist, yoi?"

"Who knows?" Ann smiled at her boyfriend, amused at his reaction. The reporters started to shout for them to have a picture together. Marco did not hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist as they smile in front of the camera. They got off the stage and went to their respective areas, much to Marco's dismay.

The ceremony went on, giving the award to Killer as the first place and a few others.

Next was Sab's awarding. Namu and Haruta got 2nd and 3rd place respectively while Blue got the first place. Like Ann, she also revealed herself in the camera, which also shocked the people in the stadium. Who could have thought that the mysterious racers are women? Right about now, people are also expecting for Lucy to be a woman and she is. She revealed herself to be the youngest sister of the three.

The three sisters pose for a couple of pictures together. Marco joined them, wrapping his arm around Ann. Thatch also came to congratulate them.

"Damn! I did not expect this! Who could have thought my formidable opponent is you?" Thatch looked at Luffia, surprised to know she was his opponent. Luffia grinned at Thatch.

"I beat you damn hard, didn't I? Hehehe."

Thatch acknowledged it then he turned to Ann and Sab with so much surprise.

"You three are really giving us surprises. Damn, Marco! Your girlfriend almost beat you and gave you run for your money!"

"Looks like it yoi." After their short conversation, they were requested to do short interviews. At first, Ann is really nervous about the interviews since this will be her first time doing it. Even Sab is hell nervous in facing interviews. Only Luffia is quite not perturbed of the interviews.

"The reporter there is one of our friends. Don't worry, she will not be asking unnecessary questions." Marco told Ann. This particular reporter works for Whitebeard and she got a free pass to do an exclusive interview of Ann and Marco.

REPORTER: Hi Ann! AKA Fire Fist. The people had been curious of your identities. This is such a huge surprise to know who is behind the mask of your stage names.

ANN: Our friends have been telling us the same thing.

REPORTER: So, your race against Marco was one of the highlights of this year's Annual Cup. What do you feel about going against your boyfriend.

Ann looked at Marco who was also smiling.

ANN: It was amazing. I knew he is a very good racer. Actually, we made a bet. So I told him that if he wins, I will let him meet Fire Fist.

MARCO: I did not know Fire Fist is her or that I will be going against my girlfriend, yoi. It was shocking for me as it is to everybody else.

REPORTER: Really? You did not know it was her?

MARCO: No. It was shocking but I enjoyed the race, yoi. It was fantastic and I am proud of her.

(CUE: Both of them are looking at each other's eyes lovingly.)

Kidd and Sab were also asked for a short interview by some of the reporters.

REPORTER: How does it feel to win a grand slam?

KIDD: It was a very good win. I was totally prepared and very confident that I will.

REPORTER: Did you know that your girlfriend is actually Blue? One of the most mysterious racers in Grand Line?

KIDD: I knew once we are on the preparation stage. I knew Luffia is Lucy but I did not know Sab was her sister when I met her.

REPORTER: What made you and your sisters reveal who you are?

SAB: It was Ann. She lost a bet against her boyfriend, Marco. So Luffia and I also made a bet against Ann that if she lost, then we will just introduce ourselves.

REPORTER: So, you are betting against your sister in the race?

SAB: Actually, yes. She called us traitors for rooting on Marco instead of hers.

REPORTER: Why did you guys hid your identities?

SAB: It was actually Luffia who suggested it. She said it will be cool and amazing to hide identities, like in a movie or something.

Sab was just being vague because that is not the whole story.

Next one was with Zoro and Luffia.

REPORTER: Congratulations on winning your Grand Slam. You two are really goals for best friends.

ZORO: Thank you. It was a nice challenge.

LUFFIA: Yes, amazing! I am so happy how we all won.

REPORTER: You two had been best friends for years. How does it feel to be doing something you love with your best friend?

ZORO: She was annoying since the first time I met her but all throughout the years, we made a good duo out of every hobbies we have. Business, sports, anything.

LUFFIA: Hehehe. Of course. Zoro is annoyingly boring sometimes.

ZORO: Hey!

LUFFIA: But sometimes, he does kill the fun.

ZORO: I don't kill the fun!

After short interviews, they all took pictures. The ASL sisters posed in front of their cars, smiling and showing their wins. Marco, Kidd and Zoro joined the three of them wrapping their arms on the girls respectively. Their opponents just glared at the Straw Hats team because their team got almost all of the wins. The men were especially pissed off upon knowing they were beaten by women.

Kidd glared at Diamante and Burgess. He noted that these two were especially targeting Sab during the race. Sab made sure that Kidd stayed where they are so he will not do anything drastic.

All in all, the event ended well for all of them. They all will be attending the Victory party. Whitebeard will be holding a Victory party for his team and Nami collaborated with Izou that they will join in the Victory Party.

Ann and Marco have to bid goodbye for a moment because they need to help their respective teams in getting all their equipments out. Meanwhile, Kidd dragged Sab away from the eyes of the public, somewhere in private.

"We should be helping them." Sab complained to Kidd.

"Later." He said and without warning, he claimed her lips hungrily. Sab seems to have melted in the kiss as she eagerly wrapped her hands around his neck and pull him towards her. They stumbled on the wall and Kidd's hands were slowly traveling to her hips down to her ass. She whimpered when he gave her butt a squeeze and he smirked at the reaction. He lifted her up so she can wrap her legs around his steady waist and they gained a good position for making out.

They were so engrossed in their make out session that they failed to notice steps of people approaching. So when the door slammed open, they shockingly looked at the people who are also staring at them. It was Killer and Franky.

A blush appeared on Sab's cheeks as she saw the two men grinning at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sab-sis! But I suggest you make out with your boyfriend in somewhere more private to avoid being walked in." Kidd let Sab go and she was thankful for it since it is downright embarrassing at the moment.

"I agree. Make sure you keep your hands off... for now." Kidd only growled at Killer. He is terribly disappointed for being interrupted. They were right in the middle of a great make out session and they walked in.

"Whatever!" Kidd grumbled. Sab is still speechless due to embarrassment. "Damn nuisance." Kidd is grumbling as he took Sab's hand and stepped out of the room.

"Maybe we should just continue it later, sometime." Sab whispered, face is still as red as tomato. Kidd chuckled upon seeing her embarrassment which earned a glare from his girlfriend.

"Alright. Alright. We better have some privacy. I hate being interrupted."

Sab smiled at that as she guided Kidd to help out the others.

As soon as they are done moving their equipment and stuff in their area, they all prepared for the Victory party. Nami was in charge of dressing the sisters, much to their dismay.

"Why do we need to wear expensive and flashy outfits?" Ann voiced out. She and her sisters are used to wearing something comfortable, yes, they wear dresses, but what Nami is suggesting is not their style at all.

"The after party event is a huge event. There will be a lot of media and reporters in the venue. There will be a red carpet for that event and dressing up simple will not do, especially now. All of the reporters' eyes are on the three of you. They are making a hype about it! The sisters who took the hearts of not only one but three hottest guys in Grand Line." Nami explained as she rummaged around to check for the lines of dresses and which should be paired to which.

"Hehehe. If it will be all over the internet, Dad is definitely going to see it!" Luffia dropped a major bomb to the twins. Well, Luffia should be worried about Zoro but she really is carefree not to do so.

The twins looked at each other, wide eyed. Sab was the first to react as she reached for her phone and immediately contacted their dad. She is nervous as hell. After a few rings, it was their mom who answered the phone so Sab put it in a loudspeaker mode so everyone can hear it.

"Hi mom. How is it going there?" Sab is nervous. She is silently praying their dad haven't seen it. She and Ann are planning on telling him personally. It will be a disaster if he finds out through media.

"Oh, hey darling. So far, we're doing great. Your dad is in the bathroom. Did you all win the competition?"

The three sisters looked at each other. They actually forgot that their mom is not aware that they join in races.

"Er- yeah. We did. Did you and dad saw the news?" It was Ann who asked away the question. Nami was just listening as she kept preparing for their dresses.

"Oh, I did. Ann and Marco dating, Sab and Kidd also dating and apparently, Luffia and Zoro are in the borderline of that status." Rouge said. Luffia said nothing and remained silent.

"What about dad? Did he saw it? What is his reaction?" Sab is damn nervous.

"Don't worry. I disconnected all cable connection in our television here in the island. I also made sure he will not be checking the internet so he won't see any news. But best be prepared once we get back from our vacation. I don't know how long until he finds out."

Ann and Sab sighed a relief. At least, their dad is not aware, for now. They still have time to figure our how to tell him and make sure he will not kill their boyfriends.

"Dad's going to go berserk once he finds out. I don't know who he will go first. Marco, Kidd or Zoro? Shishishi."

"Luffia! This is serious! He will definitely murder them!" Ann protested. She knew how their dad's mind works and sometimes, he is stubborn as hell and will not listen to anyone.

"Hahaha. He already threatened Zoro before, so he will go either against Marco or Kidd."

Sab glared at Luffia for finding the situation funny. They noticed how she did not deny nor confirm her relationship with Zoro. Oh, well. Whatever.

"Alright, mom. Thanks for the help. Love you both." Sab said.

"Alright girls! Have fun!"

The call ended with Nami looking at the twins with hint of amusement.

"Before you two plan out how to tell your dad, did you even discuss this with your boyfriends?" the twins fell silent. Luffia is lucky Zoro is aware of their biggest secret, but Kidd and Marco? No. They have not mentioned it.

Nami sighed and continued to speak.

"You really gotta reveal yourselves sooner or later. Not as Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy, but as the daughters of Gol D. Roger and Gol D. Rouge. You are already exposed to the media. You cannot hide it forever."

The three of them nodded, thinking seriously about it.

"We will just figure it out later. Right now, we gotta focus on one important thing." All of the looked at Luffia and she grinned. "It's party time!"

Temporarily, their minds were off on the important subject as they focused on the party for now. The three sisters thought they could talk Nami into not giving them flashy outfits, but she did not.

So she gave the three sisters set of lingeries to wear.

"The boys will love them." Nami winked at the them as the twins blushed madly while Luffia just looked at the uncomfortable lingerie and said:

"Why would Zoro love them? Boys don't wear these things." She said innocently. The twins laughed at Luffia's logic and Nami sighed in a hopeless manner.

Nami gave Ann a black long sleeve sheer paneled dress that cuts above her thigh. Underneath the dress was a strapless looks like a strapless jumpsuit but it is cut just right below her buttocks. The outfit was completed with a chunky belt

"Is this even a dress? I looked like I am wearing something for the beach!" Ann complained upon looking at herself in the mirror.

"Marco will drool over once he sees you in this dress! So stop complaining! I am giving you extra pass for a very good lay tonight." Nami was not the one for subtleness. Her bluntness made Ann blushed madly as Sab was chuckling because her sister's face says it all.

"Nami! Can't you see Luffia's right here?" Ann does not like to corrupt Luffia's mind. She knew Luffia is a grown up woman but she wanted to keep it pure.

"Shishishi! Nami is giving you a chance to have a blast while having sex with Marco."

The twins looked at Luffia with mouth gaping at her choice of words. At least Nami was a little subtle while Luffia apparently do not have a filter in her mouth.

Ann looked at Sab then asked:

"Who taught her those words?"

"Don't ask me."

"Alright, alright. Up you next, Sab!" Nami made Sab wear a white long sleeve plunging neckline dress which hugs her figure perfectly. "Kidd's gonna love that ultimate cleavage."

"Oh My Gosh! I looked like I stepped out of a club or something." Sab complained. Showing a little cleavage is not really a problem but her dress neckline is cut right above her midrib. Nami's bra lingerie will be of no use since she is not required to wear a bra at all, although the dress is made so that her nipples will not be visible despite not wearing a bra.

"Don't you want to see him drooling over you? Some women are wearing something so sheer there is almost nothing to hide and you are not flashing your nipples. Plus, this is just perfect to deal with it."

Luffia looked horrified and wanted to run away but Nami and the twins held her in place. If the twins are going to suffer something, she also has to do it. Nami made her wear red backless dress that cuts right in the middle on her thigh. It shows a little cleavage and her enviable figure.

Nami also did their hair and make up in no time, making them look perfect for the after party event. As soon as all of them are done, their escorts are right in front of their house. It was Kidd who arrived first. He drooled upon the sight and it made Sab look smug at her boyfriend. But before stepping out of the house, he frowned at her.

"Don't leave my side. There are a lot of men that will be looking at you funny, especially with that cleavage on the lose." His tone is rather hard but Sab knew that he is just being protective of her. He was damn happy to see her in such a dress. She looked amazing and gorgeous, but when he realized that they will be in a public place, full of men, he immeidately frowned. He even thought of asking her to change her dress.

"What, you hate them?" She loved to tease Kidd and she almost regretted it. He gave her the eyes of someone hungry, like a beast hungry for her.

"I love and enjoy the view but I hate to see the guys looking at you with lust. If I catch one guy looking at you funny, i will mangle his face and show to him that he does not have the right to look at you." Sab was almost drowned by that reddish brown eyes of his. It made her shiver.

"Don't worry. My eyes are on you and if they make a move on me, I'd be mangling them before you do."

Kidd chuckled, amused. He knew Sab is capable of handling herself.

"You sure you wanna go to this party? We ca ditch it and continue where we left off earlier." Kidd is giving her a very sexy and dashing look that made Sab think twice.

"Nope. We're going to that party and plan to continue where we left off, next time." Kidd rolled his eyes at her but followed her words. He drove to the venue.

As for Marco, he really appreciated Ann's look and like Kidd, he does not like anyone to look at her in a funny or lustful way. Though he cannot blame them. She is drop dead gorgeous.

"I really love your dress. I wonder how it would feel to tear it off you, yoi." Marco told Ann as he was driving towards the venue.

"Would you like to try?" She is seducing him. Nami was right. He really is drooling over her.

"Don't test my patience, yoi. I might ditch the party to take you home with me."

Ann laughed loudly at him. It is really good to tease Marco and seduce him. She loved the feeling of him growling in need. It made her horny like a teenager and it turns her on whenever she looks at his blue eyes, eyes filled with desire.

"Nah, we'll go for the party. Maybe after the party?" She looked at him suggesting something to look forward to after the party.

"Of course."

...

Zoro was so silent during their travel. Luffia was anxious why he was so silent.

"Zoro..." She called out.

"What?" He grumbled. His tone sounded annoyed for some reason.

"Why are you grumpy? Did I do something wrong?" Luffia looked at Zoro and as he looked at her, his eyes wandered a little bit to her exposed cleavage. He is actually cursing Nami from one hell to another for giving Luffia an outfit that seems to torture Zoro and his patience.

Alright, he already knew Luffia has a great figure, and he is fully aware of her sex appeal, but this dress made her sexier. It is testing Zoro's patience, and that is to say something as he is a man who has a good deal of patience when it comes to his sexual needs, but damn it!

Zoro knew for sure that Nami made Luffia wear this to torture Zoro. He wanted to take things slowly for him and Luffia.

"No, you did not do something wrong. It is Nami's fault." He said.

"Huh? What did she do?" Luffia's mind is not catching up to what Zoro meant.

"She made you wear that dress! Why did you let her do it?"

"Oh, she told me that since my sisters are wearing sexy, I should be wearing something similar."

Zoro cursed Nami again in his mind. For all he is worth, he could bet Nami dressed the twins to also torture their boyfriends.

"Next time, don't let Nami dress you like that. Especially in events like this."

"Eh? Why? I looked gorgeous, don't I?"

Zoro sighed again, trying to calm his breathing. This is harder than he thought. He wanted to shout that Luffia looked more gorgeous, no, she looked like a goddess and it made him lose his patience. His mind is slowly wandering around to perverted thoughts he does not want to explore yet.

"A-Anyway! Just make sure Nami won't give you dresses like that, ever!"

Luffia looked at Zoro who was blushing madly then shrugged his behavior and smiled.

"Okay."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The sisters expected that the event would be not as noisy as this but apparently, they are wrong. So many cameras flashed as soon as Sab and Kidd arrived in the event. Sab does not know what to do as she is not used to this. Good thing Kidd is right there to guide her through.

His hand is wrapped protectively around her as he guided her thoroughly. They posed for a couple of pictures in front of the camera before they proceed to greet some of their friends who were also bombarded by reporters.

"This is what celebrity life looks like." Koala whispered to Sab as they still are being photographed by the media. "This after party event in the biggest this year. An all-star event, if you know what I mean."

"I don't think I will get used to this easily. I can't help but wonder how my parents deal with this kind of stuff." Sab and her sisters knew their parents were so famous and they usually attend red carpet events. They only see it on TV but dealing with it first hand is something different. She can't help but also wonder how worse it can get once they reveal who they are. The media will be in so much ruckus!

It did not take long for Marco and Ann to arrive at the event. Ann tried to ready herself for the flash of cameras. It was so much. The photographers were really working on their jobs to get a photo of Ann and Marco.

Marco tried his best to guide Ann through the ruckus and avoid interviews. He knew Ann is not used to this kind of life.

Following their arrival was Zoro and Luffia. Unlike the twins, Luffia seemed to be natural in front of the camera. Waving at the media and posing with Zoro. She looked like she had been doing this for long, but considering her personality, this is not doubtful at all.

The three sisters were photographed together and they also posed with their dates for the night. After the gruesome flashes of cameras, they all went inside the venue. Good thing that media were not invited inside or else, they will be conscious of cameras around. Marco brought Ann to meet with his family, but this time, as official girlfriend.

"You looked dashing, Ann." Izou complimented Ann's looks for the night. "No wonder Marco here is on guard."

"My brother really chose a good woman! I like you better that his previous girlfriend." Thatch commented then his eyes wandered somewhere in the place until they landed on Boa Hancock. Ann looked at the woman who in fact, was Marco's ex girlfriend. She felt conscious since the woman is really a beauty. Brunette locks, gorgeous face and body. The woman is also tall, taller than her. Ann is aware of the woman's fame. She was dubbed the most beautiful woman in the world last year, according to the media, but aside from her fame, she also recognized the woman.

Marco glared at Thatch for mentioning his last girlfriend. Izou on the other hand elbowed Thatch for speaking something out of the blue.

"You never told me about her." Ann faced Marco inquiring about his ex.

"Well, you never asked about it, yoi." Marco felt like it does not matter anymore. He no longer had any feelings for Hancock and that was a long time ago.

Ann frowned a little but just nodded. She then turned to Whitebeard who was greeting Luffia.

"Hello, Old Man Whitebeard!" Luffia cheerfully greeted Edward Newgate as if he is just greeting some old friend. Ann fought the urge to smack her sister for speaking as such.

"Gurarara. Cheeky brat. Looks like you climbed the ladder pretty well." He was talking about Luffia's success in her business. For someone who is as young as Luffia, she did pretty well.

"Of course! I will be competing with my dad soon enough!" Ann's eyes went wide when Luffia's mouth slipped up. She was clearly implying something.

"Your dad? Why would you compete with your dad? Is he a racer too?" Thatch asked curiously.

Ann glared at Luffia for saying something that will eventually reveal their parentage. Something she does not want as of the moment. This event will be the worst time to have such big revelation.

"She meant to say that she wanted to make their parents proud." Ann and Luffia sighed a relief because Zoro is right there to save them. The conversation went off from that to their identities as Fire Fist, Blue and Lucy. In the middle of the conversation, Sab appeared with Kidd beside her and joined in.

"They were betting against me during my race with Marco. They are actually rooting for him!" Ann lightly glared at her sisters for being traitors. She sipped in her drink as Sab responded.

"It was fun! And we won the bet."

"Marco's shocked face was so funny to see! Hahaha! But I cheered for Ann especially when those assholes decided to attack her violently." Luffia stated then she resumed her food.

"Races are always like that. I believe they also violently attacked the others."

"I got injured a few years back because those people are dead set on keeping me out of the game." They heard that incident before. It almost cost Thatch his life.

"But at least, no major injuries and accident this year which is a good thing. Although we have a major revelation." Namur said as he pointed at the sisters who in returned smirked.

"And for that we should all cheers!" Thatch offered a toast to everyone which they happily obliged. Everything is all well when all of the sudden someone decided to join in. Someone Ann does not want to meet.

"It seems there is a toast of celebration here. Mind if I join in?" Everyone's eyes darted to the woman who appeared all of the sudden. It was Hancock with her sisters, Sonia and Marigold. Her voice sounded as if she drank too much.

Their groups fell silent at her sarcastic voice then her eyes darted to Marco and Ann.

"Oh, Hi Marco. It's been sometime. I heard you got yourself a girlfriend." Her eyes looked at Ann and she surveyed with scrutiny and disdain in her eyes then she looked away as if Ann's presence and physical aesthetics is something not worthy of her attention.

"Hancock. Yes, it has been sometime, yoi." Marco is not liking where this conversation is going. He knew first hand this woman's superiority complex. He wanted to keep his cool to handle the situation so long as she won't start harassing Ann or anyone.

"Really? So she's the lucky girl. How's the fame going, honey?" Ann knew the question was directed to her but she feigned ignorance. This seems to made Hancock pissed off as she hated being ignored. "I am asking you a question woman. You better answer me accordingly!" Ann looked up to the woman with a smile of her face. Marco on the other hand is growling at this woman's attitude. This is the main reason for their breakup. Marco cannot stand her attitude at all.

"Oh, were you talking to me? Sorry, I did not hear you. I thought you were just talking to yourself." Ann was being sarcastic which fumed Hancock's anger.

"Acting all high and mighty. I guess you were overwhelmed with the fame oozing from Marco and his family." Everyone's faces were solemn. Even Whitebeard stopped drinking his alcohol and frowned at Hancock. She is telling Ann that being with Marco will give you a boost of popularity. Something she must have needed.

Hancock and her sisters were also famous models around Grand Line. She became more famous after the brief dating history with Marco.

"I think you are mistaken. The description you provided seems to be more perfect to describe you than my sister." Sab cannot stay silent while Ann is being attacked verbally. No one messes with her sisters!

The attention of Hancock and her sisters were turned to Sab and Kidd. Sonia, the one with a seductive eyes looked at Kidd, recognizing him.

"Hello Kidd. Nice to see you again, I did not see you for a quite a while. I missed our nightly events together." She seductively smiled at Kidd, hinting their apparently one night stand or fling, whatever you call it. Kidd slammed his glass on the table, earning stares from other people around them. He glared at Sonia. It was a one night stand and nothing more than a fling. He does not appreciate how she brought it up.

"It is not nice to see you and I'd rather forget such a regretful night." Kidd grumbled. His hand moved to hold Sab's hand, as if assurance to her and Sab appreciated it.

"I can't believe standards these days are going down. Really, Marco? You chose to replace me with this woman? She is a pathetic excuse for a substitute!"

Marco cannot take it anymore. He can't stand how this woman is pointing her finger like that to Ann and insulting her.

"If you have nothing good to say, you better leave. The doors are always open for you, yoi." Marco is a very patient man and a gentleman. He does not want to be rude especially to women but Hancock is testing his patience. He will not stand idly while she continues to badmouth Ann.

"Oh, please. I know you don't like this woman. She is not worth your time and attention - "

"And who is more worthy of my brother's attention? You? Don't be ridiculous." Izou added, looking at Hancock disgusted for her diva attitude.

"But of course! Just look at them! And her!" Hancock pointed at Luffia who was still eating beside Zoro. She never stopped eating even when Hancock and her companions continue to spill acidic words around, but she is listening. "Is that a proper way of eating? You eat like a pig and you looked like you have been starved all your life!"

Sab smashed her glass on the table, patience growing thin. No one insults her sisters in front of her but she remained calm, as calm as she could. Ann is trying to keep her patience intact, but one more false move and that patience will be out in the drain.

Luffia stopped eating and looked at Hancock and her sisters. Her eyes blinked while looking at the three of them. This action made Hancock frown.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your benefactor will not be happy seeing you like this." Luffia said seriously. The twins knew what she was talking about. After all, they also knew the story behind these sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Marigold asked, confused. There is only one benefactor they knew and it is impossible for these three to know who it is.

The twins stood from their seat and approached the sisters. Sab was the first one to whisper.

"Uncle Rayleigh will not appreciate that the three girls he saved are acting like this." Sonia looked at Sab, wide eyed. Even Hancock and Marigold are doing the same. Sab smiled at the three of them before her eyes turned back to Sonia. "For the second note, don't come near my boyfriend again."

"We also haven't forgotten three girls that Uncle Rayleigh and our father saved from that _incident._ " Ann whispered to Hancock. As much as possible, she does not want to bring it up but she had no choice.

The incident they spoke of involved their past. Hancock and her sisters were kidnapped from their home during their teenage years and were sold for prostitution. They were saved a few years after that by a big scale operation of Roger and Rayleigh. The twins were nothing but fifteen years old at that time, but they also helped out. It was unbelievable that so many women of young age were sold to corrupt politicians as sex slaves.

Hancock and her sisters stepped back from the twins and without a word, they all walked away from the scene. The twins looked at their retreating form with pity.

Everyone in their table were silent and curious as to what the twins whispered to make the three left.

"What did you whisper to them to make them leave?" Thatch was the first one to question.

"Oh, nothing much." Sab tried to shrug it off but all their eyes were on the twins. Even Kidd and Marco are curious to know what the two whispered to Hancock and her sisters.

"Did you threaten to mangle them?" Kidd asked with a smirk at his girlfriend. He knew Sab is capable of such things and judging from Ann and Luffia, they seemed to be more than capable of performing martial arts.

"Mangling? Do you really see me as someone who will easily use martial arts to beat people up?" Sab was exasperated. Maybe Kidd thinks she is using her Mixed Martial Arts skills to shoo them away.

"Just asking. Who knows. You might have threatened to beat them up for being too jealous." Kidd's statement earned many catcalls against the twins. Some others also looked at Ann asking for confirmation.

"No! I am not jealous!" Ann defended. She really is not, well, at least not that much, but still!

"Someone's jealous~~~" Haruta and Thatch sang together to tease the twins.

"No one is jealous, okay? So, can we just move on to the party?" Everyone laughed at the twins who were in denial of their jealousy, but as soon as they were done with the teasing, they went on with their party and celebration, briefly forgetting about the incident that took place...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Shanks and Makino are watching television when all of the sudden, reports circulated. Not just about Ann and Marco, but also about Sab with Kidd Eustass and Luffia who was rumored to be dating Zoro.

As soon as he saw the reports, he choked on his wine. Good thing Makino was able to help him.

"Oh shit. Captain's going to kill someone."

"Wow, that is quite surprising. At least the three of them looked quite happy with these men." Makino said as they continue to watch the reports.

"But their father's not going to be happy though. I am sure he won't." Shanks can only imagine Roger's reaction and he pity the three men involved. He saw how Roger threatened Zoro before, maybe Zoro will be able to brace himself on what is coming, but for the other two? Maybe not so much.

"Fufu. We'll just see how this folds out but I am sure Rouge will be happy to see this. She has been wishing for this to happen." Makino knew that Rouge wanted her girls to enjoy life and find someone they will love. She is very supportive when it comes to dating which is a total opposite of her husband who might send assassins to kill these three, if not, he will kill them himself.

"Bwahahaha. I would like to see Marco face Roger! That is something worthy to see!" Shanks and Marco knew each other for a long time. There is uncanny friendship there albeit the opposite personality. Marco is a serious man while Shanks is sort of easy going.

"Sab's boyfriend is a redhead. Never thought she is into redheads."

Shanks looked at the man's face. He was ruggedly handsome and his red hair is as red as Shanks. The longer Shanks stares at this guy, the more he is reminded of something. His half-brother. Makino noticed her husband being quiet and she is aware as to why.

"The investigators told me that my brother is dead." Shanks told himself, but his instincts are really kicking in. Something about this Kidd Eustass is making him felt unsettled.

"Then maybe going through a second investigation will not hurt, right?" Makino gave Shanks a smile, encouraging him.

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt to take a look."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Garp was watching the Television with Sengoku in their main office, having a good time drinking tea and eating biscuits when the report appeared. Garp was very silent upon looking at the TV while Sengoku started to mentally prepare himself for Garp's outburst.

Sengoku knew that Garp is very overprotective of his granddaughters. He will go nuts and crazy, he might decide to take a couple of canons to kill the three men involved. As he prepared himself for such outburst, Garp started laughing which took Sengoku by surprise.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Me? Mad? Of course not! This is what I am hoping for! Bwahahaha! At last, my granddaughters found suitable men to marry!"

Sengoku looked at his friend as if he had gone mental - scratch that, he is already mental.

"Marry? I thought you do not want to give them away to unworthy men?"

Garp laughed even more.

"They have to get married to give me great-grandkids! Isn't that wonderful? I thought for sure that Rouge and I have to seek out men as suitors, but it turns out, there is no need for that! Hahaha! That is my granddaughters for you!"

Sengoku now understood why the sisters are in a desperate state when they called him. He sympathized with them, especially having a grandfather like Garp.

"Bwahahah! I will have to visit Whitebeard one of these days to plan out the wedding for Ann and his son, Marco."

Sengoku can only shake his head at Garp's mentality. Poor ASL sisters, their grandfather is already planning their wedding even before they do.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Drop a review if you can! Next up is the Fashion show!**


End file.
